Kilómetro cero
by ladyluna10
Summary: AU. No es fácil sobrevivir en una gran ciudad como Madrid, mucho menos cuando eres joven y estás intentando encontrar tu lugar en el mundo. Últimas clases en la universidad, prácticas muy mal remuneradas y trabajos no demasiado inspiradores son el pan de cada día, pero también la amistad, la música y el amor. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Princesas - Pereza

¡Hola a todos! :)

Pues sí, en plenos exámenes os traigo un nuevo fic (no os asustéis, no me he vuelto loca y he decidido dejar la universidad, es que tengo ya 6 capítulos escritos y llevo varios meses planeando cosas y... no podía aguantarme más las ganas).

Este fic está ambientado en España, concretamente en Madrid (vaya, un AU total) y los protas son los chicos de la tercera generación (concretamente: James, Albus y Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy y tres OCs - Theo Nott, Alice Longbottom y Lizzy Collins (que ya es una habitual en tooooodos mis fics xD)).

La historia comienza a mediados-finales de abril de 2017 y las edades de los chicos están comprendidas entre los 26 (James) y los 22 años (Lily y Alice).

Espero que os guste mucho y, si no queda clara cualquier cosa, no dudéis en preguntar. De momento, tengo pensado actualizar los miércoles :)

Muchos besos,

María :)

PD: Voy a hacer una lista de Spotify con todas las canciones que vaya mencionando en el fic, ya os la pasaré en el próximo capítulo por si os interesa.

* * *

 **Princesas - Pereza**

–¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

Rose salió de su cuarto con los ojos entreabiertos, el ceño fruncido y los rizos completamente despeinados y Albus no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Tenemos vecinos nuevos al parecer. Llevan un rato subiendo cosas y me he asomado antes a la mirilla y he visto a un par de chicos.

–¿Y tenían que mudarse a las…? –Abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar la hora en el reloj de la cocina americana–. ¡Es tardísimo! ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? ¡Tengo academia en menos de una hora!

–Creía que hoy no tenías –contestó el chico, con la disculpa pintada en la mirada–. Te habría avisado, lo siento.

–Voy corriendo a ducharme, ¿puedes prepararme un café, por favor?

–Oh, claro, como trabajo en un _Starbucks_ ya tengo que preparar yo siempre el café…

–Aprobarás esas oposiciones y podrás dejar ese curro de mierda –le aseguró la pelirroja–, pero, por favor, ahora mismo tengo muchísima prisa y voy a necesitar un café en cuanto salga del baño.

–Está bien, tranquila. –Asintió finalmente–. Corre a ducharte. ¿Te hago un bocadillo también?

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el mejor primo del mundo y que te quiero y te adoro y eres un compañero de piso diez?

–No lo suficiente.

–Pues lo eres. –Lo abrazó antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño.

–Desde luego…

Entró en la cocina y empezó a prepararle el desayuno a la chica. Sacó la tostadora y metió un trozo de pan y encendió la cafetera para preparar un par de cafés. Llevaba desde las siete levantado estudiando y necesitaba otro café. Sobre todo porque le tocaba turno de tarde en la cafetería y aquella noche tenían que ir al concierto de la banda de James. Y no empezaba hasta las doce.

Sacó el pan cuando estuvo listo e hizo un bocadillo de aceite y jamón y sirvió los dos cafés: el suyo con leche de soja y sin azúcar, el de Rose solo y con dos cucharadas de azúcar moreno. Lo puso todo sobre la barra que separaba el salón de la pequeña cocina americana y cogió su teléfono. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Alice le había escrito.

–¿Y esa sonrisa? –La voz de su prima hizo que se sobresaltara y a punto estuviera de tirar el teléfono–. ¿Alice viene al final esta noche?

–¿Cómo sabes…? Mira da igual. –Puso los ojos en blanco. Rose lo conocía demasiado bien–. Y sí, al final vendrá. Le han quitado el examen que tenía mañana y no tiene que ir a clase así que puede salir.

–Había pensado en invitar a Lizzy, ¿te parece bien?

–¿Tu amiga de la academia?

–Sí. –Asintió–. Es muy maja, seguro que os cae bien.

–¿Sabes que Alice y yo estamos saliendo, verdad?

–Después de los dos años que os ha costado admitir lo que sentíais el uno por el otro y de lo ñoños que os ponéis: sí, lo sé –contestó–. No quiero invitar a Lizzy para liarla contigo.

–¿Para liarla con James? –La miró con el ceño fruncido. Debía tenerle poco aprecio a su amiga si quería aquello.

–Tampoco. No quiero liarla con nadie. –Negó con la cabeza–. Me apetece invitarla. Me cae muy bien y apenas nos vemos fuera de la academia.

–Pues entonces está más que invitada. –Asintió.

–Podemos ir a recogerla, creo que vive cerca de la sala. –Tomó un sorbo de café y suspiró al mirar la hora–. Tengo que irme ya, gracias por el desayuno. Me lo termino por el camino.

Vació de un trago lo que quedaba en la taza, cogió su bolso y, con lo que le quedaba de bocadillo en la mano, salió al rellano donde se encontró de frente con un chico rubio de ojos grises y gesto impaciente.

–Buenos días –saludó con educación, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la habían despertado de mala manera. Aunque tenía que admitir que iba a ir a clase de alemán gracias a su mudanza.

–Hola –contestó con desgana.

–Buenos días. –Otro chico que terminaba de subir las escaleras con una caja le dedicó una enorme sonrisa–. ¿Vives en el 2ºA?

–Sí –asintió.

–Entonces, permíteme que me presente: soy Theo, tu nuevo vecino.

–Rose.

–Y este es mi primo Scorpius. –Lo señaló con la cabeza–. Conociéndolo no te habrá dicho nada.

–Pensé que no hablaba mi idioma –replicó, enarcando una ceja.

–¿Porque soy rubio ya has supuesto que soy extranjero? Tú eres pelirroja y yo no he creído que seas irlandesa.

–¿Siempre eres así de agradable?

–Perdónale, Rose –intervino el otro, sonriendo de nuevo–. Le estresan las mudanzas. Seremos unos buenos vecinos, ya verás.

–Claro, seguro –contestó–. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy. Llego tarde.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajar rápidamente mientras el moreno miraba a su primo y suspiraba.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Scorpius.

–Llevamos media hora en este edificio –contestó–. ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para hacer enemigos? Además, ¿en qué momento te ha parecido buena idea ser un borde con la vecina de enfrente?

–No he sido tan borde –gruñó–. Además, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

–No, estás aquí porque nuestros padres se han cabreado con nosotros y es lo único que podemos permitirnos pagar.

–No puedo creerme todavía que nos estén obligando a empezar desde abajo en la empresa. –Puso los ojos en blanco y señaló la puerta.

–Bueno, ¿piensas abrir o qué?

–Creía que tú tenías las llaves. –Theo frunció el ceño–. ¿No las has cogido al salir?

–Pensé que ibas a cogerlas tú. –El rubio bufó y soltó lo que tenía en las manos antes de sentarse en el rellano–. Llama al casero. Esto es patético.

–Empezamos bien. –Suspiró y, tras dejar la caja con cuidado junto a las demás, sacó el teléfono y marcó el número del hombre que había venido hacía algo más de media hora a darle las llaves. Solo esperaba que él tuviera una copia y no tener que llamar a un cerrajero.

Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como imaginaron.

* * *

– _Und das ist alles! Bis Montag!_

– _Bis Montag!_

Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Las clases de alemán la agotaban, era un idioma imposible, pero sabía que tenía mucho futuro y que lo mejor sería, al menos, controlarlo un poco. Lizzy, a su lado, metió el libro en el bolso y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No vamos a aprender a hablar esta mierda en nuestra vida –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. No sé ni por qué lo sigo intentando. Llevo años estancada.

–Porque somos demasiado responsables como para dejar esto sin más –contestó, sonriendo–. Por cierto, esta noche toca el grupo de mi primo, del hermano de Albus, y voy a ir con él, su novia y mi prima a verlos. ¿Te apuntas?

–Oh, ¿qué grupo es?

–Es uno pequeño, se llaman _Los estrellados_ y tocan…

–Sé donde tocan –la interrumpió, sonriendo. Salieron del local y se dirigieron hacia la estación de metro más cercana– y, de hecho, ya iba a ir a verlos. Uno de los chicos es mi vecino y casi siempre voy a sus conciertos.

–Albus y yo no vamos nunca así que su hermano le ha dicho que nos retirará la palabra de por vida si no lo hacemos hoy –contestó la otra, conteniendo la risa–. Espero que sean buenos.

–A mí me gustan sus versiones y… a ver, digamos que estuve un poco liada con el chico este y quedamos como amigos y, al final, siempre me lía para que vaya.

–¿Liada con él? –Rose enarcó una ceja.

–Sí, estuvimos viéndonos un tiempo, pero después me di cuenta de que buscábamos cosas distintas y ahora somos solo amigos. Es mi vecino de abajo y la verdad es que pasamos bastante tiempo juntos.

–Me alegra saber que todo terminó bien. Y tienes que decirme esta noche quién es.

–Por supuesto. –Bajaron las escaleras del metro y pasaron sus abonos para poder pasar a los andenes–. Y, si quieres, te lo presento. Para echar un par de polvos está bastante bien…

La pelirroja se puso roja y ambas empezaron a reír.

–Creo que voy a pasar, pero gracias –contestó finalmente–. ¿Quieres que te recojamos o nos vemos allí?

–Nos vemos allí, siempre me voy con él en la moto.

–Perfecto pues hasta esta noche, Lizzy.

–Hasta esta noche, Rose.

* * *

–Recuérdame por qué tengo que ir a lo de esta noche.

Lily aumentó el ritmo con el que pedaleaba y Alice sonrió antes de cambiar de posición sobre la alfombrilla de yoga.

–Porque James es tu hermano, le quieres y te está amenazando con retirarte la palabra.

–Pero seguro que es un coñazo y hoy he tenido una mañana larguísima en clase…

–Es tu hermano, tú sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. –La castaña se sentó y se encogió de hombros–. Yo voy a ir con Albus.

–Me vas a hacer quedar mal, tía.

–Venga, ven, seguro que lo pasamos bien.

–Sí, claro: Albus y tú os pondréis en modo empalagoso y Rose y yo tendremos que aguantaros y soportar cómo James desafina.

–James canta bien –contestó Alice–. Le he escuchado un par de veces y no lo hace nada mal.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable siempre? –Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a su amiga, pero no entendía cómo podía ser tan simpática y agradable constantemente.

–No lo sé, soy así –respondió–. ¿Cambio?

–Sí, cambio. –Se bajó de la bici y suspiró–. Un poco de yoga me vendrá bien.

–Sí, tienes razón. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa últimamente?

–Alice, nos graduamos en dos meses. –La miró y enarcó una ceja–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tú tan tranquila.

–Lo que tenga que ser, será, Lils. –Empezó a pedalear con fuerza y suspiró–. Ya encontraremos trabajo o lo que sea.

–Sí porque, como podemos ver por mis hermanos y mi prima, hay mucho trabajo en este país para dos jóvenes recién graduadas –replicó–. Me niego a servir cafés como Albus o a ir de empresa en empresa de becaria como Rose. O a intentar vender seguros a la gente por teléfono como James.

–Si fuera casa por casa sería más efectivo.

–¡Eso no era lo que quería decir, Alice! –La fulminó con la mirada y la castaña estalló en carcajadas.

–Ya lo sé, pero tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto por el futuro –respondió–. Todo irá bien, ya verás.

* * *

–James, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico sonrió y se señaló la garganta, haciendo que ella enarcara una ceja.

–¿Voy a tener que adivinarlo? –Él asintió y la chica suspiró–. Lo de no hablar antes de los conciertos es una tontería, ¿lo sabes?

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza antes de señalarse de nuevo la garganta y hacer un gesto como si estuviera bebiendo.

–¿Necesitas tomar algo? –Asintió–. Algo caliente y… con menta, si no recuerdo mal.

James levantó los pulgares y sonrió.

–Tengo té con menta y menta poleo, pasa.

Lizzy se echó hacia un lado y James pasó al pequeño apartamento, con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el sofá y cogió el mando de la tele mientras ella preparaba la bebida. Subió un poco de voz a la sitcom que estaba viendo y se quitó los zapatos.

–Como si estuvieras en tu casa, ¿eh? –La morena puso los ojos en blanco y dejó las tazas sobre la mesa antes de dejarse caer junto a él–. No te cortes.

Él le guiñó un ojo y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él.

–¿Estás nervioso por lo de este noche? –Le preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió–. Va a ir también una chica de mi academia a veros. Al parecer es familia de uno de tus compañeros o algo así.

–Genial, así no tendrás que estar sola –dijo en voz baja.

–Vaya, ¿ahora hablas?

–Solo porque me has dado una infusión de menta. –Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y sonrió–. ¿Te vas con ellos allí o sigues viniendo conmigo?

–Me voy contigo. Alguien tendrá que llevarte la guitarra, ¿no?

–Sí, eres la cuidadora oficial de mi pequeña. Es un gran honor, ya sabes que no dejo que nadie la coja.

–Soy consciente. –Se incorporó un poco y lo miró con una ceja enarcada–. ¿Y vas a contarme en exclusiva qué vais a tocar esta noche?

–Sabes que eso es secreto y que no puedo revelarlo antes del concierto, lo siento. –Sonrió de medio lado.

–¿Ni siquiera porque soy yo?

–A los chicos no les haría gracia.

–Los chicos no van a enterarse –le aseguró antes de morderse el labio–. ¿Por favor?

–No intentes ser sexy para convencerme –le advirtió, enarcando una ceja y apoyando una mano en su cadera. La levantó un poco y la apoyó sobre él, atrapando su cuerpo entre las piernas– porque yo también sé jugar a ese juego.

–Soy completamente inmune a tus encantos, Jamie –contestó, apoyando ambas manos en su pecho para estabilizarse.

–Y yo a los tuyos, mi querida Elizabeth, así que no vas a enterarte de las canciones hasta que llegue el momento. –Rió y volvió a sentarla a su lado–. Aunque la primera será _Princesas_ , como siempre.

–Adoro esa canción.

–Ya lo sé. –Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a cantar–. _«Me siento como una colilla entre unos labios al fumar, me cuelgo de cualquiera al que le guste trasnochar. Que inoportuno fue decirte "me tengo que marchar", pero que bien estoy ahora. No quiero volver a hablar de princesas que buscan tipos que coleccionar a los pies de su cama. Tú eres algo que he olvidado ya»_.

–Así que algo que has olvidado ya, ¿eh?

–Es lo que dice la canción. –Le guiñó el ojo–. ¿Quieres salir a cenar algo antes del concierto?

–Claro, me apetece mucho.

–¿Te recojo a las nueve?

–Perfecto.

El chico se bebió de un trago su té con menta, se puso los zapatos y sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Hasta luego, Lizz –dijo–. No hace falta que me acompañes, sé dónde está la salida.

–No te hagas el gracioso. Tu piso es casi exactamente igual que el mío. –Ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza–. Nos vemos esta noche y, recuerda, no te tires a nadie antes del concierto.

–Ya me he tirado a medio edificio. Mientras no salga de aquí, no habrá peligro.

–Todavía te queda el otro medio.

–Sí, pero no creo que vaya a acostarme con mi vecina de enfrente de 80 años, con la madre de los mellizos del segundo o con tu vecino de enfrente.

–¿Por qué? Es muy majo –Lizzy lanzó una carcajada–. ¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad probar con otro tío?

–¿Y a ti con otra tía? –Enarcó una ceja–. Porque, si dices que sí, nos montamos un trío cuando quieras.

–Anda, vete. –Le tiró un cojín y él empezó a reír.

–Qué humor, Elizabeth.

–¡Adiós, James!

–Pero…

–Te he dicho que adiós.

El chico salió, todavía riendo, y ella negó con la cabeza y lanzó también una carcajada antes de morderse el labio y negar con la cabeza. Su vecino era de lo que no había.


	2. La tormenta - Sidecars

**La tormenta – Sidecars**

Lily y Alice llegaron al piso puntuales y llamaron al timbre. Albus abrió rápidamente y le dio un beso dulce a su novia.

–Hola, mi amor –murmuró.

–Hola, cariño –respondió ella, sonriendo–. Qué guapo te has puesto, ¿no?

–Pues solo he tenido diez minutos para arreglarme –contestó–. Anda, pasad, os he traído _Frappuccinos_.

–¿De fresa con leche de soja?

–Por supuesto.

–Eres genial.

Alice sonrió y lo siguió dentro, pero Lily se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y bufó.

–¿Pero os queda mucho? –Preguntó–. Porque, cuanto antes vayamos…

–El concierto no va a empezar antes por muy temprano que lleguemos –dijo su hermano desde el interior–. Anda, pasa.

–Está bien, está bien. Pero no os enrolléis demasiado, ¿eh?

Justo entonces, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y Theo salió. Miró a la pelirroja de espaldas de arriba abajo y silbó.

–Vaya, vecina, que guapa. ¿Sales esta noche?

Lily se giró y frunció el ceño, aunque en seguida sonrió al ver al chico. No estaba nada mal.

–No soy tu vecina –contestó mientras se acercaba a él–. Soy Lily, la prima de Rose y hermana de Albus.

–Ah, pues encantado y perdona la confusión. Es que como las dos sois pelirrojas… Soy Theo, por cierto. –Le dio dos besos y amplió su sonrisa–. Un placer.

–Eso espero –murmuró. Carraspeó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás–. Albus no me había comentado que tenía vecinos nuevos.

–Hemos llegado esta mañana. Vivo con mi primo Scorpius.

–¿Y es tan simpático como tú?

–Nadie puede ser tan simpático como yo, mucho menos él que es un poco cascarrabias. –Se acercó al oído de Lily y bajó el tono de voz–. Pero no le digas que yo he dicho eso.

–Será nuestro secreto, tranquilo.

–Oye, Lils, ¿qué…? –Albus frunció levemente el ceño al salir al rellano aunque en seguida carraspeó ligeramente y sonrió–. Hola, tú debes ser uno de nuestros nuevos vecinos.

–Sí, soy Theo –contestó, separándose con desgana de la pelirroja–. Tú debes ser Albus.

–Exacto.

–Oye, Theo, nos vamos a un concierto, ¿por qué no te vienes? Bueno, tu primo también puede venir –sugirió, de repente, la pelirroja–. Es una banda un poco cutre, pero seguro que lo pasamos bien. ¿Os apuntáis?

–Mejor otro día. Llevamos todo el día de mudanza y la verdad es que lo único que me apetece es pedir una pizza e irme a dormir pronto.

–Qué aburrido…

–Otro día, vamos donde quieras.

–Te tomo la palabra. –Lily lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza–. Bueno, debería entrar para ver cuánto le queda a Rose. Ya nos veremos.

–Hasta otra, Lily.

Theo se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar abajo un par de cajas vacías y los dos hermanos pasaron al interior del piso. Albus enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza y la chica rió.

–¿Qué?

–Nada. Es solo que todavía me sorprende esa habilidad que tienes para conseguir que todos los tíos acaben rendidos a tus pies.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Es algo innato –le guiñó el ojo y se dejó caer en el sofá–. Me muero de hambre, ¿cuánto le queda a Rose?

–Eres una impaciente. –Alice se sentó a su lado y le pasó otro vaso de café frío–. Anda, toma. Calma un poco el apetito. Es un mocha, tu favorito.

–Aun así espero que no tarde mucho. –Aceptó la bebida y suspiró–. No sé para qué se arregla. Solo vamos al estúpido concierto de James.

–Tú también te has arreglado. –Le recordó su amiga–. Además, ¿piensas pasarte toda la noche quejándote por todo?

–Seguro que no está tan mal –añadió Albus, sentándose en el brazo del sofá. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su hermana y sonrió–. Y siempre podemos meternos con él cuando acabe.

–Creo que eso es lo único bueno…

De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la pelirroja salió con una pequeña sonrisa. Llevaba un top con un escote de infarto y la espalda descubierta, unos pantalones negros y unos taconazos que hicieron que los otros tres abrieran mucho los ojos.

–Ya estoy lista –dijo, tratando de aguantar la risa debido a sus caras de sorpresa–. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

–¿Se escucha bien entonces?

James bajó del escenario de un salto y se acercó a Lizzy, que asentía con la cabeza.

–Que sí, pesado. Te lo he dicho ya como diez veces. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Te pones muy melodramático antes de los conciertos.

–Me gusta que todo salga perfecto. –Sonrió y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla–. Estos deben estar ya al llegar. Le he dicho a los de seguridad que los dejen entrar antes de abrir las puertas.

–Todavía no puedo creerme que Rose sea tu prima. –La morena se mordió el labio. Mientras cenaban en un bar cercano, habían vuelto a hablar tanto de la familia de James como de su compañera de clase y no habían tardado en darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de la misma persona–. ¡Le conté que nos acostamos! Si llego a saberlo…

–Se lo habrías contado igual. –Él le guiñó el ojo y sonrió–. Aunque debo decirte que has quedado totalmente como una grouppie.

–¡Pero si fuiste tú quién me entró! –Protestó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

–Yo no recuerdo eso para nada…

–Tienes muy mala memoria para algunas cosas. Pero, por suerte, yo recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó aquella primera noche.

–Sabelotodo. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió al verla abrirse–. Seguro que son ellos.

Lizzy se giró y sonrió al ver entrar a Rose acompañada de otra pelirroja y un chico muy parecido a James que iba de la mano de una chica castaña.

–¡Chicos! –Los llamó el pelinegro, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Su prima se detuvo, frunció el ceño y paseó la mirada entre ambos.

–James y… ¡Lizzy! –Dijo tras unos instantes de silencio. Terminó de acercarse y, finalmente, sonrió–. Albus, chicas, esta es Lizzy, mi compañera de clases de alemán.

–Esperad, ¿vosotros dos ya os conocéis? –Preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí. Es mi vecino –contestó Lizzy, dedicándole una mirada cargada de significado a Rose.

–¿Ese vecino? –Preguntó, enarcando ambas cejas.

–Ajam.

–Pues rechazo definitivamente tu idea de presentármelo.

–Espera, ¿no me digas que la compañera de clase de Rose es una de las vecinas con las que te has liado? –El mediano de los Potter miró a su hermano y sonrió de medio lado.

–Al…

–¿La monitora de yoga?

–No.

–Oh, entonces, ¿la que le puso los cuernos a su novio contigo?

–No.

–¿La…?

–Suficiente, Albus. –James lo fulminó con la mirada y Lizzy empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

–Soy la traductora a la que se tiró en el ascensor a eso de las tres de la mañana.

–¡Ah, claro! La que despertó a medio edificio.

–¡Eso se suponía que iba a quedar entre tú y yo! –Replicó el otro rápidamente.

–Además, es una exageración: no desperté a nadie. Sobrevalora sus habilidades.

–Pues te recuerdo que no puedes mirar a mi vecina de enfrente sin morirte de vergüenza.

–Pero eso no es por lo de esa noche –contestó ella, haciendo especial énfasis en "esa".

–Bueno…

–La cuestión es que estuvimos liándonos un par de meses, pero ahora solo somos amigos. Buenos amigos.

–Sí, es mi vecina de arriba y sería muy incómodo llevarnos mal. Además, es genial.

–Espera –Albus frunció el ceño–, ¿esta Lizzy es esa Lizzy? Oh, claro que sí, no puedes tener dos vecinas que se llaman igual y haberte acostado con ambas. No sé cómo no he caído antes, parezco idiota.

–Oh, la famosa Lizzy. –Lily sonrió–. Mis padres dicen que parece que compartís piso.

–Los míos dicen lo mismo –contestó la morena.

–Me alegra ver que os lleváis tan bien. –Rose se encogió de hombros–. Y no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de que las dos conocíamos al mismo miembro de la banda.

–Desde luego. De haberlo sabido, te lo habría dicho hace tiempo.

–Bueno, chicos, están a punto de abrir las puertas así que tengo que ir al backstage con los demás. El concierto empezaré en unos quince minutos o así. Espero que os guste.

–Seguro que irá genial. –Lizzy le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió–. Muchísima suerte, James. Y dedícame una canción.

–Ya veremos, Lizz. –Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo hacia el escenario.

La morena se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza y los otros cuatro intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Aquello podía resultar divertido.

* * *

El concierto empezó, tal y como el chico le había dicho a su vecina aquella misma tarde, con _Princesas_ , como siempre, y siguió con diversas canciones de bandas y solitas nacionales. Lizzy bailó, cantó y saltó todo el rato, en primera fila, mientras los demás reían y, de vez en cuando, incluso le seguían la corriente. Al final el concierto no estaba tan mal y la banda tocaba bastante bien –y eso tuvo que admitirlo hasta la propia Lily–.

–Muy bien y ya hemos llegado a la última canción de esta noche. –Se escuchó una queja general en la sala y James sonrió–. Lo sé, lo sé. Nosotros tampoco queremos irnos, pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, pero pronto volveremos, lo prometemos. Y, bueno, esta última canción es una novedad que hemos incluido porque mi querida vecina de arriba es una pesada y me da miedo que se deje los grifos abiertos e inunde mi piso si no le hago caso y no, no pongas esa cara, Elizabeth, porque ambos sabemos que es verdad –dijo, mirándola–. Así que, bueno, ha sido un placer poder disfrutar de esta noche con todos vosotros y os dejamos con esta última canción. ¡Vamos!

Hizo un gesto a los demás y comenzaron a tocar y Lizzy no pudo evitar reír al reconocer la canción. Sí que era posible que le hubiera dado bastante la lata a James con _La tormenta_ de Sidecars.

– _«Voy a acabar mordiendo el polvo, me arrastraré hacia la salida. Porque sabemos la verdad, y en el fondo, tú no vas a aguantar toda la vida. Perdóname si no me escondo, si no guardé ningún misterio. Si tú te bajas, yo no respondo, pero no creo que lo digas en serio»._

Cantó a gritos hasta que terminaron y, después, fue probablemente quien más aplaudió.

La banda al completo se acercó al borde del escenario y se inclinó antes de aplaudir al público, darles las gracias y despedirse hasta la próxima. Se marcharon del escenario y, poco a poco, los asistentes fueron abandonando la sala hasta que solo quedaron algunos amigos más cercanos y familiares. James finalmente salió y se acercó a los demás, que estaban hablando cerca de la puerta.

–Así que, claro, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Pues salir corriendo. –Lily lanzó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros–. Desde entonces no he podido volver a entrar a ese centro comercial, estoy segura de que todavía siguen buscándome.

–Si acaba de contarte la historia del árbol de Navidad gigante que se cargó solo diré que yo estaba allí y es una exageración –comentó el mayor, llegando hasta ellos–. Aunque sí que es verdad que los de seguridad no estaban muy contentos y que nuestra madre estuvo a punto de morirse de la vergüenza.

–Fue bastante divertido –añadió Albus, sonriendo.

–Bueno, da igual, ¿nos vamos ya o qué?

–Oh, yo me vuelvo ya al piso –se apresuró a decir Lizzy–. He tenido un día muy largo y mañana tengo que dar una clase por la mañana y…

–¡Oh, venga! –Protestó Rose–. Será divertido, Lizzy. No me he arreglado para volver ya a casa.

–Mejor otro día…

–Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien la convenza de lo contrario. –James le dio un beso en la cabeza y sonrió–. Y la verdad es que yo también debería irme. Trabajo mañana temprano y este mes voy un poco mal. No he encasquetado demasiados seguros.

–¿De verdad vais a iros tan pronto? –Su prima negó con la cabeza–. ¡Sois unos aburridos!

–Pero te queremos, Rosie. –El pelinegro apoyó una mano en la cadera de Lizzy y la miró–. ¿Nos vamos? Solo tengo que coger mi guitarra, podemos salir por la puerta de atrás.

–Claro. –Asintió ella–. Un auténtico placer conoceros, chicos. Ya nos veremos otro día y pasadlo muy bien.

–Nos vemos en alemán, Lizzy.

Se despidieron con un gesto y se dirigieron hacia el backstage mientras los otros cuatro salían del local, dispuestos a pasar una buena noche de fiesta.

* * *

–Creo que voy a pasar de ir a clase en… –Lily sacó su móvil y, tras entornar los ojos y forzar un poco la vista hasta conseguir que los números se vieran claros y estuvieran quietos, enarcó una ceja–. Una hora.

–Lo hemos imaginado. –Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco–. Si no, te habrías ido directamente a tu piso.

–Probablemente. Menos mal que Rose siempre tiene un hueco para mí.

–Lo que sea por mi prima favorita.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin en su planta y los cuatro salieron al rellano, donde se encontraron de frente con un rubio trajeado que les dedicó una mirada de profunda desaprobación.

–Buenos días –saludó Alice, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Supongo que para vosotros serán «buenas noches» más bien –replicó, con frialdad. Miró a Rose y esta enarcó una ceja–. ¿Me dejáis pasar, por favor? Tengo prisa, algunos trabajamos.

–Algunos, además de trabajar, también sabemos divertirnos –replicó esta. Bufó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su piso–. Adiós, Tarantulux. ¿O era Libelulae? Sé que tenías nombre de bicho con terminación latina.

–Scorpius –contestó él. La miró de arriba abajo y detuvo la vista, sin poder evitarlo, en su culo–. Adiós, chica con nombre de flor.

Rose se giró unos instantes y le dedicó una mirada ofendida al darse cuenta de qué estaba mirando.

–Eres un cerdo. –Sacó las llaves del bolso y entró rápidamente al piso.

–Hasta otra, vecino –se despidió Albus antes de seguirla junto a las otras dos chicas.

Cerraron la puerta y, mientras la pareja iba hacia una habitación, Lily se dirigió hacia la de su prima, que ya había empezado a cambiarse, todavía enfadada. ¿Pero el gilipollas de su vecino quién se creía que era?

–Que majo ese tal Scorpius, ¿no? –Comentó la pequeña, con sarcasmo–. ¿De verdad Theo y él son primos? Creía que exageraba para impresionarme cuando me ha dicho que era un cascarrabias, pero parece que decía la verdad.

–¿De qué conoces a Theo? –Le preguntó la otra, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese rubio imbécil, no se merecía que le dedicara ni un solo segundo de su tiempo.

–Lo conocí al llegar anoche. Me vio de espaldas y nos confundió. Quiero tirármelo, está muy bueno. ¿A ti qué te parece?

–Que adelante. Tiene pinta de ser un tío simpático.

–Mientras nos entendamos en la cama…

–Me muero porque te enamores un día.

–Eso no pasará nunca. –Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió–. Me apuesto lo que quieras, Rosie.

–Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé…

–… que el camino es largo y te puede dar sed –terminó por ella–. Cada día te pareces más a la abuela.

–Tú no me hagas caso, pero ya verás como al final acabará pasando.

–Sigo creyendo que eso es imposible.

–Ya veremos… –Rose negó con la cabeza–. ¿Te presto algo de ropa o vas a quedarte así?

–Sí, por favor, necesito ponerme algo cómodo y dormir un rato o no seré persona el resto del día.

–Pues coge lo que quieras del primer cajón, anda.

Rose se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de ese pedante que tenía de vecino.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar me gustaría daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, de verdad, ¡sois geniales! :)

En segundo, espero que os haya gustado también este capítulo ;) Vaya con Rose y Scorpius xD (Y con el resto, la verdad jajaja)

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles y os dejo por aquí la lista de Spotify a la que iré añadiendo canciones como os dije: open . spotify user / ladyluna10 / playlist / 2C35Kz1YwotztiR27JagLD (quitadle los espacios y espero que el enlace sirva xD)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	3. Highway to hell - ACDC

**Highway to Hell – AC/DC**

Alice se despertó lentamente y se acurrucó un poco más entre las sábanas. Estaba agotada después de aquella noche de fiesta, menos mal que no había tenido clase aquella mañana. Sintió unos dedos acariciando la parte baja de su espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Albus se movió a su lado y se inclinó un poco sobre ella para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días, dormilona –murmuró en su oído–. ¿Has podido descansar?

–Buenos días, _maitea_. –La castaña se giró un poco y sonrió al chico–. Sí, me han sentado bien estas horas de sueño. ¿Y tú? ¿Has descansado?

–Sí, pero tengo que levantarme ya y preparar algo para comer. –Albus suspiró y se sentó en la cama–. Empiezo mi turno a las tres.

–Oh, claro. –Ella también se incorporó y sonrió–. No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

–Tranquila, todavía queda bastante tiempo. –La besó con dulzura y acarició su mejilla–. ¿Te quedas a comer?

–Depende, ¿qué tienes?

–Huevos con beicon –contestó, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

–No es gracioso, Albus –replicó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada y negando con la cabeza–. No se bromea con el sufrimiento ajeno.

–Pues tu cara ahora mismo es bastante cómica.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y el chico la abrazó y besó su hombro, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

–No te enfades, preciosa. Sabes que solo estoy de broma.

–Ya…

–Puedo hacer una ensalada de pasta, si quieres.

–No me apetece mucho. ¿Tienes aguacates? –Le preguntó.

–No me quedan, lo siento, tengo que ir a comprar, pero hay hummus y algo de verdura.

–Supongo que podremos apañarnos o, mejor aún, podríamos ir a ese vegano que hay yendo hacia Callao. Así te quedas ya trabajando directamente.

–Me parece una buena idea además, así, no tengo que fregar luego los platos. –La besó y se levantó de la cama–. Voy a cambiarme.

–Y yo.

Salió también de la cama y se acercó al armario de su novio, en el que tenía algo de ropa guardada. Cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se quitó rápidamente la camiseta de Albus que usaba como pijama. Los dos se cambiaron en seguida y salieron del dormitorio, sonriendo.

–¿Avisamos a las chicas? –Sugirió Alice.

–Sí, claro. Díselo mientras yo entro al baño y termino de prepararme.

–Claro. – Asintió y llamó con delicadeza a la puerta del otro dormitorio. Esperó unos instantes y, a pesar de no recibir respuesta, abrió. A lo mejor estaban dormidas todavía–. ¿Chicas?

Echó un vistazo y vio a Rose sentada en su escritorio con los cascos puestos y la vista fija en sus apuntes y a Lily durmiendo en la cama, hecha una pequeña bolita.

–Eh, buenos días –saludó la mayor, sonriéndole al darse cuenta de que estaba en la puerta–. ¿Necesitáis algo?

–No, es que vamos a salir a comer, ¿os apuntáis?

–Imposible, tengo que terminar de prepararme esto hoy, ya llevo bastante retraso y no quiero suspender el examen de alemán, pero por culpa de lo de anoche no logro concentrarme hoy. Estoy muy cansada y tengo una resaca horrible –contestó antes de suspirar–. Despierta a Lils y preguntarle a ella.

La castaña sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga con delicadeza y empezó a llamarla, en voz baja.

–Lily, despierta, es casi la hora de comer, vamos.

–Cinco minutos más, porfa…

–Es ya tarde, venga, levántate –insistió–. Albus y yo vamos a salir y me iré desde el bar al piso. Tengo que ponerme con el TFG.

–¿Por qué me despiertas hablándome de cosas horribles? –Protestó–. Estaba soñando que me lo montaba con el guapo de _Velvet_.

–Siento la interrupción entonces. –Puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió–. Bueno, ¿te apuntas o no?

–Sí, claro, aunque tendré que ir con la ropa de anoche.

–Puedes coger algo mío si quieres –intervino Rose–. Ya sabes que no me importa.

–No te preocupes, Rose –contestó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada sobre el colchón–. Voy fabulosa con mi vestido. Dadme solo cinco minutos para cambiarme.

–Sí, claro, no te preocupes, yo también tengo que peinarme y eso y a tu hermano todavía le queda un poco para entrar a trabajar. –Se giró hacia la otra y suspiró–. ¿De verdad que no te animas? Me da cosa dejarte aquí sola.

–De verdad, Alice, pero no te preocupes. Me vendrá bien aprovechar este rato y ya me prepararé cualquier cosa. –Rose sonrió–. Mi padre me dejó un par de _tuppers_ en el congelador el fin de semana pasado, sacaré uno.

–Está bien, pues lo mejor será que no te molestemos más.

La castaña se despidió con un abrazo y salió del dormitorio, seguida de su compañera de piso que también se despidió de su prima.

Rose se estiró en la silla y bostezó. Quizás debería prepararse un café si de verdad quería memorizar algo.

* * *

Unos acordes de guitarra sonaron con fuerza y Rose, sobresaltada, se cayó de la cama. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando –por Dios, no había bebido tanto como para tener esa resaca– y aquel sonido le estaba perforando la mente como un taladro. Taladro que, de repente, comenzó a sonar, acompañando la música que su querido vecino de al lado había puesto a todo volumen.

–¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa en la mente, gilipollas?!

Se puso de pie y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Había intentado seguir estudiando aquella tarde y hacer cosas productivas pero, como no lo había conseguido, había decidido echarse una siesta aprovechando que estaba sola en el piso y creyendo que nadie la molestaría.

Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas y, sin dudarlo, sacó la caja de herramientas del armario y cogió un martillo. Ya se enteraría ese rubio desteñido de lo que era bueno. Salió de la casa, cerrando de un portazo, y bajó hasta el cuarto de contadores. Se suponía que estaba cerrado, pero como su casero acababa de ser el presidente de la comunidad, les había dejado la llave en el piso por si había alguna emergencia y ella, tan previsora como siempre, había hecho una copia por si acaso.

–A ver cuál es…

Miró los contadores de la luz y, en cuanto encontró el que se correspondía al apartamento de enfrente, levantó el martillo y lo golpeó con fuerza, destrozándolo. A ver cómo ponía ahora la música y usaba el taladro. Cerró todo y volvió a su apartamento, sonriendo y bastante más tranquila. Se lo tenía merecido por despertarla de esa forma apropósito. Dio otro portazo al entrar y se dejó caer en el sofá. A lo mejor todavía podía descansar un poco.

–¡¿Estás loca?!

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron poner los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a la entrada y comprobó por la mirilla que se trataba de Scorpius. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con chulería.

–Perdona, pero no sé a qué te refieres, vecino.

–¿Qué le has hecho a mi contador de la luz?

–¿Yo? Nada. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

–Pues no lo sé, pero no tengo luz. –Golpeó la puerta con más fuerza–. ¡Ábreme!

–¡No!

–¡Te juro que llamaré a la policía!

–¿Y qué se supone que vas a decirles? ¿Que se te ha ido la luz? –Lanzó una carcajada–. Venga, va, hazlo que quiero echarme unas risas.

–No sé qué has hecho, pero sé que has sido tú.

–No tienes pruebas, rubito.

–¡Que me abras la puerta de una puta vez! –Volvió a golpearla, cada vez más cabreado–. No estoy de broma, ¿sabes?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al sofá. Sabía que no iba a llamar a la policía, no podía probar nada, podría haber sido cualquiera.

Scorpius siguió golpeando la puerta y bufó, frustrado, al darse cuenta de que la chica no iba a abrirle. Le parecía increíble que le hubiera reventado el contador por poner la música un poco más alta de la cuenta y colgar unos cuadros. A ver, él mismo sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero si no hubiera salido hasta las tantas y hubiera sido responsable, ahora no tendría resaca. Aquello le serviría como lección. Dio un par de golpes más, pero se detuvo al ver que su vecino salía del ascensor. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Sí, dile a la loca de tu prima que me abra la puerta de una maldita vez.

–¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

–Porque se ha cargado mi contador de la luz y pienso llamar a la policía si no lo soluciona.

–¿Que Rose ha hecho qué? –Albus abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–Lo que oyes.

–¿Y no puede tratarse de un error?

–No –insistió–. Ha sido ella.

El pelinegro se revolvió el pelo y miró la puerta de su casa sin saber qué hacer. Lo mejor sería entrar y hablar con Rose, pero primero tenía que conseguir que su vecino no los denunciara a la policía.

–Oye, yo arreglaré esto. Pagaremos los desperfectos, pero no llames a la policía, por favor.

–Esa chica está loca.

–Está un poco estresada y, además, siempre se pone de muy mal humor cuando tiene resaca.

–Ya, bueno, ese no es mi…

–Eh, ¿tenemos fiesta en el rellano? –Theo terminó de subir las escaleras y sonrió–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nuestra querida vecinita nos ha dejado sin luz.

–Ya y, ¿qué le has hecho, Scorpius?

–¿Por qué deduces que yo he hecho algo? –Replicó, ofendido.

–Porque nos conocemos muy bien. –Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza–. Confiesa.

–Puede que estuviera colgando unos cuadros y estuviera escuchando a AC/DC a todo volumen.

–¿Qué? –Albus enarcó una ceja.

–Si es que lo sabía. ¿Qué tienes contra esa pobre chica?

–No tengo nada contra ella. Tenía que hacer cosas y no podía postergarlas porque ella tuviera resaca.

–Eres… –Bufó y se giró hacia Albus–. Lo siento, mi primo no está pasando por su mejor momento.

–Lo mejor será que entréis al piso y lo hablemos todo con calma –sugirió el pelinegro–. Anda, pasad.

Abrió y los tres entraron al salón. Rose se levantó de un salto y fulminó a su primo con la mirada. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

–Rose, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

–Creo que no.

–¡Nos has…!

–Scorpius, cállate –lo cortó Theo–. Tú la has provocado.

–La cuestión es que no podéis ser así así que, Rose, pídele perdón.

–Ni en sueños.

–Y Scorpius, tú también.

–Ni en broma.

–Bueno, peor para vosotros. –Albus suspiró–. Tienes que pagarles la reparación, Rose.

–¿Qué?

–No van a llamar a la policía, pero tenemos que hacernos cargo. No esperarás que paguen por arreglar algo que tú misma has roto, ¿no?

–No tienen pruebas.

–Rose, por favor, que no somos idiotas –insistió su primo–. Vas a pagarlo y punto.

–Pero no tengo dinero. No me queda nada de lo que gané en las últimas prácticas y no puedo pedírselo a mi padre.

–Encuentra un trabajo como la gente decente –comentó Scorpius.

–Oye, no es tan fácil, ¿sabes? –Replicó, mirándolo enfadada–. Si pudiera, lo haría, créeme, pero tal y como está la situación en este país es muy difícil encontrar un trabajo decente. No todos somos niños de papá. Estoy buscando empresas que quieran contratarme aunque sea de becaria.

–Pues nosotros conocemos una empresa con un servicio jurídico bastante bueno y que está buscando personal ahora –dijo Theo, de repente, sonriendo–. A lo mejor podríamos echarte una mano.

–Theo, no.

–Theo, sí. –Amplió su sonrisa–. ¿Te suena Greengrass S.A.?

–¿No es la que tiene un grupo editorial enorme y un montón de revistas en varios países? –Preguntó, sorprendida. No quería que Scorpius le diera ni la hora, pero aquella empresa era muy importante.

–La misma.

–¿Y cómo se supone que van a cogerme?

–Nuestras madres son las actuales presidenta y vicepresidenta: Daphne y Astoria Greengrass –explicó el moreno–. Déjame una copia de tu currículum y se lo envío cuanto antes.

–Vaya, sí, claro, ¡muchas gracias!

–No pienso trabajar con ella –Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Sabéis qué? Me voy al piso. No sé qué narices estoy haciendo aquí.

Se marchó rápidamente y el otro chico se encogió de hombros.

–Como te dije antes, Albus, no está pasando por su mejor momento.

–Deja que te invitemos a cenar al menos a ti –se ofreció el pelinegro–. Es lo único que se me ocurre ahora mismo para compensarte por las molestias.

–Acepto encantado.

* * *

Nunca jamás de los jamases hagáis enfadar a Rose Weasley o acabaréis sin luz como Scorpius xD

¡Hola a todos! :)

Pues ya veis, Rose y Scorpius parece que no terminan de entenderse, menos mal que están Albus y Theo para mediar un poco entre ellos :3

Y Alice y Albus son taaaaaan amor *-*

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

Un beso enorme,

María :)

PD: Los comentarios anónimos los contesto mediante otro comentario, por si alguien no ha visto sus respuestas ^^


	4. La casa por el tejado - Fito&Fitipaldis

**La casa por el tejado – Fito & Fitipaldis**

Rose salió del abarrotado vagón de metro y miró su reloj. Todavía le quedaban más de veinte minutos para la entrevista, pero no quería llegar tarde y darles una mala impresión a las señoras Greengrass. Sabía que oportunidades como aquella no se presentaban todos los días y no quería cagarla y quedarse sin aquel puesto. Suspiró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida. Theo le había dicho que no tenía más que acercarse al mostrador de la entrada y decirle a quien estuviera encargado aquella mañana que había venido a una entrevista con Daphne Greengrass y que alguien la acompañaría, pero que intentaría pasarse él también para ver cómo iba todo. Era un chico muy majo y no tenía nada que ver con el amargado de su primo, al que, por suerte, apenas había visto en todo el fin de semana.

Rápidamente comenzó a recorrer el Paseo de la Castellana hasta llegar al número que su vecino le había indicado y, tras comprobar el nombre de la empresa y esbozar una enorme sonrisa –aunque no lo admitiera, le había dado un poco de miedo que le hubieran intentado tomar el pelo–, pasó al interior y se dirigió al mostrador, tal y como le habían dicho.

–Hola, buenos días –saludó–. Soy Rose Weasley, vengo a una entrevista con Daphne Greengrass.

–Sí, ya me lo han comentado –respondió el chico, mirándola de arriba abajo unos instantes y enarcando una ceja de forma descarada–. Coja el ascensor y suba hasta la última planta. Allí se encuentran los despachos y la recibirán.

–Vale, muchas gracias.

Se alisó la chaqueta de su traje de dos piezas e hizo lo que el chico le había indicado. Cuando salió del ascensor, recorrió unos metros, indecisa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que vio una puerta con un rótulo con el nombre de la mujer y se acercó. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y levantó el puño para llamar pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz la sobresaltó.

–¡Menos mal que te pillo, vecinita!

–¡Joder, Theo! –Se giró y negó con la cabeza. El chico llevaba un traje de chaqueta y corbata, aunque su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado–. Creía que ya no te vería.

–Acabo de terminar con mis quehaceres y te he visto –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Estás nerviosa?

–Un poco, pero espero que todo vaya bien.

–Seguro que sí. Además…

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, y una mujer alta, elegante, con el pelo castaño liso y unos tacones de más de 15 centímetros se asomó. Alternó su mirada entre ambos y enarcó una ceja.

–¿Rose Weasley? –Le preguntó.

–Sí –respondió rápidamente–. Es… es un placer conocerla, señora Greengrass.

–Pasa al despacho, en seguida comenzará tu entrevista. –Fijó la mirada en su hijo y esbozó una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Ya has terminado de fotocopiar esos informes?

–Sí, mamá.

–Genial, pues entonces, ¿por qué no riegas todas las plantas de la entrada?

–No soy el conserje.

–¿Vas a replicarle a tu jefa? –Chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco–. Ay, hijo, te queda tanto por aprender.

–Pero…

–No quiero protestas. Vamos, hazlo.

Theo se alejó, maldiciendo por lo bajo y diciendo que aquello «era explotación laboral» y que, si no fuera su madre, la denunciaría al sindicato. La mujer lanzó una pequeña carcajada y pasó al interior de la habitación.

–Por favor, Rose, siéntate. ¿Puedo llamarte Rose, verdad?

–Sí, claro, por supuesto –asintió con cierto nerviosismo.

–Voy a avisar un momento a mi hermana. –Pulsó un pequeño interfono y sonrió–. As, ya está aquí la chica. Ven a mi despacho, no tardes.

Soltó el botón y ocupó su sitio detrás del escritorio. Cogió una carpeta y sacó el currículum de Rose y su carta de motivación, que comenzó a ojear.

La puerta pronto se abrió y otra mujer –algo más bajita, con el pelo recogido y unos tacones más discretos– entró seguida ni más ni menos que de Scorpius.

–Mamá, por favor –le suplicó el rubio–. No puedes contratarla, está loca. A Theo le cae bien y le hace gracia porque es guapa, pero es una psicópata.

–Scorpius, no es de tu incumbencia a quien decidamos contratar tu tía y yo, ¿de acuerdo? –Lo cortó, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Y ahora no seas pesado y tráeme mi white mocha con leche de almendras.

–¡Mamá!

–Aquí no soy tu madre, soy tu jefa y quiero que mi asistente me traiga un café de forma inmediata. Y deja de quejarte de una vez. Esta es mi empresa y yo sé a quién debo contratar, ¿de acuerdo?

–Si vas a por cafés, yo quiero un caramel con leche de soja.

–¿Y tú quieres algo, Rose? –Astoria le dedicó una sonrisa amable y señaló al chico con la cabeza–. Scorpius te invita.

–¡Sí, claro, ahora tengo que invitar a café a la loca que me dejó sin luz!

–Por supuesto porque, si finalmente la contratamos, estará por encima de ti en la empresa.

–Este castigo es desproporcionado y pienso llamar al abuelo y quejarme de lo que estás haciendo.

–Como si él no lo supiera ya. Nos dejó la empresa a tu tía y a mí y sabe que solo hacemos lo mejor para ella. –Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Rose–. Y, ahora, querida, ¿qué quieres tomar?

–El mocha con leche de almendras suena bien.

–Perfecto, pues dos white mochas con leche de almendras y un caramel con leche de soja, que no se te olvide.

–Esto es increíble.

Scorpius se marchó dando un portazo y Rose carraspeó algo incómoda. A lo mejor aquello no era buena idea. ¿De verdad quería tener que soportar a ese imbécil no solo en el edificio sino también en el trabajo?

–Bueno, pues como ya estamos las tres podemos empezar. –La voz de Daphne la trajo de nuevo al presente y asintió–. Veo por tu currículum que terminaste el grado en Derecho hace dos años. Derecho hispano-francés en la Complutense, ¿cierto?

–Sí, hice la mitad de la carrera en París, en la Sorbona –contestó, sonriendo.

–Así que asumo que tienes un buen nivel de francés.

–Bastante bueno, sí.

–Eso es genial –intervino Astoria–. Siempre es bueno que nuestros empleados sepan defenderse en varios idiomas. Somos una empresa internacional como supongo que sabrás y es muy útil. ¿Solo hablas francés?

–Algo de inglés e intento aprender alemán, aunque es bastante complicado y me cuesta.

–Bueno, pero se ve que tienes iniciativa.

–Gracias, señora Greengrass.

–Llámame Astoria, por favor. –Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, bueno, también veo que hiciste un máster en Asesoría Jurídica de Empresas en la Carlos III y tienes varios cursos en distintos ámbitos del Derecho.

–Sí, la verdad es que siempre me ha interesado el departamento jurídico de las empresas así que quise especializarme en eso, aunque el derecho penal también me llama mucho la atención –explicó–. El civil siempre fue mi punto débil.

–Es bueno saberlo –Daphne asintió–. Y veo que has estado de becaria en varios bufetes.

–Sí, pero cuando se acababa el período de prácticas no me contrataban y se buscaban a otro becario. –Se mordió el labio, algo nerviosa–. Yo soy muy trabajadora, se lo aseguro.

–No lo ponemos en duda, tranquila –intervino Astoria–. Sabemos que es difícil encontrar trabajo, sobre todo al principio.

–Sí…

–Mira, Rose, mi hijo me ha pedido que te contrate –la cortó Daphne–. Dice que eres una chica increíble, encantadora y con mucho potencial. Te seré sincera, insistió tanto que pensaba que estabais liados, pero ahora que te he visto y he charlado un poco contigo creo que eres demasiado inteligente para eso.

–¿Gracias?

–La cuestión es que dice que eres una chica muy decidida y tu currículum está muy bien. Te falta experiencia, pero ya la irás adquiriendo.

–Tenemos una plaza vacante, no es el mejor de los puestos, pero podrías ir escalando posiciones poco a poco dentro de la empresa –continuó Astoria–. ¿Estarías interesada?

–Pero, ¿esto no es para unas prácticas?

–No, es para un puesto fijo. Contrato de 8 horas diarias, fines de semana libres, un mes de vacaciones, días de asuntos propios y 1.200 euros netos al mes.

–¿Perdón, cuánto?

–Sí, como te hemos dicho es un puesto algo bajo aún, pero conforme vayas subiendo, el salario se irá incrementando –le explicó la mujer, sonriendo con indulgencia.

–Ya, pero ¿1.200 al mes? ¿No al año? ¿No cada tres o cuatro meses?

–No, claro que no.

–¿Y dónde firmo?

Las dos mujeres estallaron en carcajadas mientras la pelirroja intentaba no desmayarse de la emoción. No se había esperado eso en ningún momento.

–¿No quieres mirar siquiera el contrato? Eso habla bastante mal de ti como abogada… –Comentó Daphne.

–¡No! O sea, sí, ahora lo miro, en cuanto lo tenga, pero… Es que no me lo esperaba para nada. En el último sitio en el que estuve trabajando me daban 200 euros al mes y, en el anterior, apenas 150.

–Bueno, pero nosotros somos una empresa seria y…

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo a la mayor de las Greengrass que sonrió a su sobrino que venía con tres vasos de papel llenos de café.

–Aquí tenéis. –Los dejó sobre la mesa de mala manera y fulminó con la mirada a su vecina de enfrente–. ¿Algo más o puedo marcharme ya?

–Sí, deberías darle la bienvenida a tu nueva compañera. –Astoria señaló a Rose y sonrió–. Theo tenía razón, es una chica muy agradable.

–Me parece increíble que acabes de contratar a la tía que se ha cargada con un martillo el contador de la luz de mi piso.

–Theo dice que la provocaste, cariño.

–¡Deberías estar de mi parte! –El rubio bufó y se dirigió hacia la puerta–. ¡Me voy a ordenar informes!

Cerró de un portazo y la pelirroja suspiró, algo nerviosa.

–No te preocupes, Rose. Últimamente está muy irascible, pero ya se le pasará –le explicó su madre–. Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia con él.

–Sí, claro. –Asintió–. ¿Cuándo quieren que empiece?

–Mañana mismo –respondió Daphne–. Theo te llevará el contrato esta tarde y, si todo te parece bien, puedes traerlo firmado y comenzar de inmediato. Trabajamos de nueve a una y de tres a siete, aunque a veces debemos modificar los horarios por reuniones y conferencias, pero nunca se superan las ocho horas diarias, tranquila.

–De acuerdo.

–Pues, bueno, suponemos que tienes cosas que hacer así que mañana nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro y, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad. Es… es simplemente increíble. Gracias.

Rose se puso de pie, cogió su café y salió del despacho, emocionada. Una vez hubo salido, Daphne se giró y miró a su hermana, que sonreía.

–¿Qué te parece la chica? Hemos hecho bien, ¿verdad? A ver, no tiene apenas experiencia, pero creo que sabrá adaptarse pronto a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

–De momento solo tiene que ayudar al jefe del departamento, no es nada que no pueda hacer, estoy segura –contestó Astoria–. Además, ya has visto cómo hablaban los chicos de ella y parece realmente competente.

–Sí, es verdad. –Se tomó un sorbo de café y sonrió.

–La quiero de nuera.

–Eso ya lo sabía yo, se te ha notado durante la entrevista.

–A Scorpius le vendría bien una influencia positiva. Aunque todavía no puedo creerme que una chica tan agradable haya dejado a nuestros hijos sin luz todo el fin de semana.

–Es de armas tomar y eso me gusta. Puede irle bien en la empresa.

–Estoy segura de que le irá bien y… no sé. A lo mejor intento algo.

–As, no se mezclan el trabajo y el amor.

–Pues bien que te enamoraste de Theo cuando le llevaba los cafés a papá.

–Ya, bueno… –Daphne se puso roja y apartó la mirada. Aunque su marido ya no trabaja en Greengrass S.A., había sido el asistente de su padre varios años–. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

–Tranquila. Viven el uno enfrente del otro. La naturaleza seguirá su curso y yo apenas tendré que asignarles alguna que otra tarea común.

Le guiñó el ojo y cogió su vaso. Tenía un buen presentimiento con aquella pelirroja.

* * *

Lizzy comenzó a pulsar el timbre de James con nerviosismo. Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, estaba demasiado emocionada como para callarse aquello un minuto más. Y quería que su vecino fuera el primero en saberlo. Siguió insistiendo hasta que el chico por fin abrió. Iba sin camiseta y con el pelo despeinado y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verlo.

–A ver, Jamie, ya sé que quieres seducirme, pero no hace falta que me abras así.

–Estaba tocando la guitarra.

–¿Semidesnudo?

–Tenía calor. –Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué pasa, Lizzy?

–Me ha pasado una cosa increíble. –Dio un pequeño saltito y sonrió–. Te invito a café, sube al piso.

–¿Te importa si me subo la guitarra? Estoy practicando.

–No, claro, sube. Pero no te pongas la camiseta, que tengo muy buenas vistas.

–Así que buenas vistas, ¿eh? –Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y tiró un poco de ella, acercándola.

–¿Quieres que te cuente lo que me ha pasado o no? –Lizzy comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho y sonrió de medio lado.

Justo entonces, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y ambos se separaron bruscamente. La morena se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa amable –acompañada de un sonrojo– a su vecina, que los miraba con una ceja enarcada.

–Buenas tardes, chicos –los saludó finalmente–. ¿Cómo estáis?

–Bien, Leonor, ¿y usted? –Le preguntó James, sonriendo.

–Ahí vamos, niño. Ahora me voy a ver a mi hermana que la pobre se cayó el otro día y anda fatal con la cadera y, como no puede venir a misa, pues la vamos a ver las dos juntas por la tele así no tengo que ir yo sola.

–Vaya, pues espero que se mejore.

–Muchas gracias, se lo diré. –Recorrió el rellano y se detuvo a su lado. Alternó la mirada entre ambos y suspiró–. Con la buena pareja que hacéis, niños…

–Pero Leonor, si ya le hemos dicho un montón de veces que somos solo amigos –protestó Lizzy.

–Hija, pues yo con mis amigos no hacía lo que vosotros estabais haciendo aquella noche. Lo hacía con mi marido, que en paz descanse. –Negó con la cabeza–. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día. Si es que no sabéis lo que queréis.

–Bueno…

–Sí, sí, hijo, que yo sé que sois muy jóvenes, pero ya vais para los 30 y yo a vuestra edad ya estaba casada y tenía dos niños.

–Eran otros tiempos.

–Lo sé, niña, pero yo sé lo que me digo y vosotros dos os andáis con muchas tonterías. –Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró–. Pero, bueno, vosotros sabréis. Me voy, que como pierda el autobús, tendré que esperar un buen rato hasta que pase el siguiente. Pasad buena tarde.

–Igualmente Leonor –se despidió James.

–Hasta luego.

La mujer se alejó y ellos se miraron, muertos de vergüenza y conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Al parecer el dormitorio de James y el de su vecina estaban pared con pared y una noche se habían emocionado demasiado y la habían despertado. La escucharon gritar que «no eran horas» y, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Lizzy salió del piso y se la encontró de frente, les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y una pequeña sonrisa. Desde ese día, la morena se ponía completamente roja cada vez que la veía y la mujer siempre les dedicaba comentarios sobre las tonterías que, según ella, estaban haciendo.

–Bueno, ¿te espero o…?

–Sí, voy, claro. Dame un segundo.

James entró al piso para coger la guitarra y una camiseta. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, echó la llave y ambos subieron hasta el apartamento de la chica en la planta de arriba. Entraron y, tras dejar las cosas en el salón, pasaron a la cocina y se prepararon un par de cafés.

–Bueno, ¿vas a contármelo de una vez o todo era una estratagema para traerme a tu piso?

–¿Crees que necesito inventarme cosas para traerte aquí? –ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió–. Pero sí, te lo digo, impaciente. ¿A que no sabes que me ha pasado hoy en el seminario?

–¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Pues resulta que Alba no ha podido ir así que estaba sola y a mi lado se ha sentado un chico súper guapo de tercer año de doctorado. Hemos estado charlando y me ha estado diciendo que estudia no sé qué cosa de física y yo le he estado explicando lo que investigo yo. La verdad es que es muy simpático y me he reído mucho.

–¿Y…?

–Y, antes de irnos, me ha dicho de quedar y vamos a salir a cenar esta noche.

–¿Qué?

–¡Que he ligado, James! –Exclamó antes de lanzar una carcajada–. ¡Por fin! ¿Es que no te alegras?

–Sí –se apresuró a decir él, que se había quedado callado, sorprendido–. Sí, claro que sí. Por supuesto. Me alegro muchísimo, Lizz. Espero que sea un buen tío.

–Sí, yo también. –Asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café, ajena a la tensión que se había instalado en la sala–. Estoy muy emocionada. Ya sabes que siempre he ido bastante de culo en los temas del corazón.

–¿Vas a acostarte con él? –Le preguntó él, algo incómodo. No sabía por qué Lizzy le estaba contando aquello. Hacía casi un año que habían dejado de acostarse y él mismo había salido con un par de chicas (aunque, siendo sincero, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última y fueron solo dos rollos sin importancia que lo dejaron más vacío de lo que se sentía antes) pero, aun así, era muy extraño e incómodo. Él no iba contándole cuando se liaba con otra para no incomodarla, ¿por qué ella se lo contaba? ¿A ella le daba igual de verdad? ¿No sentía nada extraño al imaginarlo con otra? Porque él se moría al pensar en ella y otro chico.

–No lo sé. No lo he pensado aún. –Lizzy lo miró y, por fin, se dio cuenta de lo enrarecido que estaba el ambiente. Miró a James de arriba abajo y se obligó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿Con alguien tendré que practicar todo lo que me enseñaste, no?

James sonrió también sin poder evitarlo. Nadie lo sabía, pero él había sido la primera vez de Lizzy. La verdad era que nunca se imaginó que la chica fuera tan tan virgen. Ni siquiera había besado a nadie antes de aquel día. Pero había sido muy divertido «enseñarle», como ella decía.

–Fuiste una alumna excelente.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? –Tomó un poco más de café y se encogió de hombros–. De todas formas esperaré. A la segunda o tercera cita.

–Así compruebas si le interesa algo más que acostarse contigo.

–Exacto. Ya te iré contando.

–Sí, claro. Mantenme informado y ten mucho cuidado, por favor. No quiero que te hagan daño, Lizz. –James suspiró–. ¿Te importa si me pongo a ensayar? Desafiné un poco en el último concierto y necesito practicar.

–No desafinaste.

–Claro que lo hice.

–¿Cuándo?

–En _La casa por el tejado_ –replicó, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco–. No hagas eso.

–Es que eres un exagerado y un melodramático. Te salió bien, como siempre.

–No, mira, se me va una parte. Vamos al salón y te lo enseño.

–Como quieras…

Salieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Él cogió la guitarra y comenzó a tocar, concentrándose al máximo. Siempre se le iba la misma nota y no quería volver a equivocarse.

– _A coger el cielo con las manos. A reír y a llorar lo que te canto. A coser mi alma rota. A perder el miedo a quedar como un idiota y a empezar la casa por el tejado. A poder dormir cuando tú no estás a mi lado. Menos mal que fui un poco granuja, todo lo que sé me lo enseñó una bruja_.

Siguió hasta que terminó y miró a la chica con preocupación y expectación.

–Ha estado muy bien y lo sabes. –Lizzy sonrió–. Seguro que serían los nervios, pero yo no noté nada. Te lo habría dicho si no, ya lo sabes.

–Bueno…

–No seas idiota, ¿vale? –Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Eres genial, tranquilo. El mejor cantante del mundo, mi Jamie.

James, simplemente, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :)

Ay, miedito me dan a mí Daphne y Astoria, pero bueno, parece que Rose ha conseguido el trabajo de su vida, aunque tenga que soportar a su "querido vecino" ;)

Y Lizzy y James xDD No voy a decir nada, solo que su vecina es lo más genial del mundo :3

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles y, como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo. ¡Me alegra que os esté gustando el fic!

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	5. Heaven is a place on Earth - Belinda

**Heaven is a place on Earth – Belinda Carlisle**

–¿Estás segura de que este sitio no es un poco caro?

Rose levantó la vista de la carta, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Llevamos años diciendo que, cuando uno de los dos consiguiera un trabajo decente, vendríamos a celebrarlo aquí, Al –respondió–. Y este trabajo es… una pasada.

–Ya te digo. ¿No tendrá Theo otro puesto para mí, verdad? –Preguntó el pelinegro, enarcando una ceja. Menuda suerte había tenido su prima.

–No creo, pero no desesperes. –Sonrió–. Además, trabajar en Starbucks no está tan mal.

–Sí, pero el día que mi jefe se dé cuenta de que os doy café gratis…

–Pero hasta que eso no suceda, tú tendrás un sueldo todos los meses y Alice y yo cafeína gratuita.

–Aun así, quizás deberíamos haber esperado a fin de mes…

–Albus, tranquilo. Sé lo que hago, ¿vale? –Contestó Rose–. Se acabaron esas semanas en las que solo podíamos comer macarrones y el tener que tragarnos el orgullo y pedir dinero a nuestros padres.

–¿Se lo has contado ya al tuyo, por cierto?

–¿Lo del trabajo? Sí, claro, lo llamé hace un rato y le di la buena noticia. Se alegró muchísimo, decía que por fin había conseguido el puesto que me merecía. Y, además, sé que para él es un alivio porque así no tendrá que mandarnos dinero tanto Hugo como a mí.

–Seguro que está muy orgulloso de ti.

–Sí. –La chica se mordió el labio y suspiró–. ¿Crees que mi madre también lo estaría?

–Sé que lo está, esté donde esté. –Le dio un leve apretón en el brazo y sonrió–. Estoy seguro de que, mientras tú seas feliz, ella estará orgullosa.

–Sí, yo también. –Carraspeó levemente y se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, ¿sabes ya que vas a pedir?

–Es que hay tantísimas cosas que quiero probar…

–Ya, a mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿Y le has echado un ojo a la sección de postres? Se me hace la boca agua, creo que voy a empezar directamente por ahí.

–¿Vas a tomar el vino con chocolate?

–Claro que no, menudo sacrilegio. También está buenísimo, por cierto.

–Tengo un muy buen gusto, ¿eh?

–El mejor, Al. –Levantó la copa y la chocó levemente con la otra–. Chin, chin.

El chico sonrió y ambos brindaron antes de seguir mirando la carta. Aunque no tardaron mucho en interrumpirlos.

–¡Rose! Qué agradable coincidencia.

La chica levantó la vista y abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida, al encontrarse a Astoria Greengrass frente a ella.

–Oh, hola, ¿qué tal? –Se puso de pie de forma nerviosa y sonrió–. Desde luego, menuda coincidencia.

–¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí? Nunca te había visto y nosotros venimos casi todas las semanas.

–No, es la primera vez que venimos. Estamos celebrando que me habéis dado el trabajo –explicó la pelirroja. Se giró hacia Albus y lo señaló con la cabeza–. Por cierto, este es Albus, mi primo y compañero de piso. Al, esta es Astoria Greengrass, una de mis futuras jefas.

–Encantado.

–Igualmente. –La mujer amplió su sonrisa–. Así que tú también eres vecino de mi hijo. Espero que no os esté causando muchas molestias. Le he dicho que se acercara a saludar, pero se ha negado y se ha ido con su padre a la mesa. ¡Es imposible a veces!

–Créeme: ya me he dado cuenta –contestó Rose.

–Pero, bueno, confío que aprenda lo que es el trabajo duro y empiece a comportarse. En el fondo es muy buen niño, ya lo conocerás mejor. –Se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia con un gesto–. Lo mejor será que me vaya con él y Draco. Ha sido un placer verte, Rose, y nos vemos mañana en la oficina. Tengo muchas ganas de que empieces a trabajar con nosotros.

–Y yo, Astoria. Nos vemos mañana.

La mujer se giró y se marchó y Albus tuvo que contener una carcajada que hizo que Rose la fulminara con la mirada mientras volvía a sentarse.

–¿Qué?

–Eres consciente de que tu jefa quiere convertirse en tu suegra, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué dices?

–Que sí, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo ha hablado de Scorpius? ¡Quiere liaros!

–Claro que no.

–Qué fuerte, por eso te ha dado el trabajo con tanta facilidad.

–Perdona, ¿pero estás diciéndome que solo me han dado este trabajo por eso? Porque creo que mi currículum ha tenido bastante que ver –replicó, a la defensiva.

–No, a ver, claro que eso también ha tenido algo que ver, pero la señora Greengrass te quiere como nuera y eso seguro que ha influido bastante.

–Bueno…

–Pero eres una abogada fantástica, Rosie, y se alegrarán de haberte contratado. Ambos lo sabemos. –Le dio un pequeño toquecito en el brazo y se encogió de hombros–. Vas a llegar muy lejos en esa empresa.

–Eso espero. –Rose sonrió y se mordió el labio–. Bueno, ¿pedimos?

* * *

Lily llamó al timbre del piso de su hermano dos veces seguidas, con impaciencia. Llevaba al menos dos minutos sin parar de llamar y todavía no había salido nadie. Aunque estaba segura de que no podía ya tardar mucho. ¿No la tendría toda la noche llamando antes de salir, verdad? Tocó una vez más y, por fin, la puerta se abrió.

–Creo que han salido.

La pelirroja, reprimiendo una sonrisa victoriosa, se giró y miró a Theo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–¿Ah, sí? –Fingió incredulidad. Claro que sabía que habían salido, pero el chico no podía enterarse de aquello–. Joder, qué mala suerte.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Es que creo que me dejé aquí el otro día la tarjeta de crédito –mintió–. Vengo de dar una vuelta con unos compañeros de clase y, como estaba cerca, decidí pasarme. Pero supongo que tendré que volver mañana…

–Puedes esperarlos aquí, si quieres –sugirió él, rápidamente–. Estoy solo, Scorpius también ha salido a cenar así que me vendría bien algo de compañía.

–Suena bastante bien.

Lily se mordió el labio y, contoneándose, entró al piso. Aquello era mejor de lo que había planeado. Había pensado llevárselo a tomar algo y, después y con un poco de suerte, acabar llevándoselo a la cama, pero Theo acababa de servirse a sí mismo en bandeja de plata. Y no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

–Siéntate –le dijo Theo, señalando el salón–. ¿Has cenado? Puedo preparar un picoteo rápido.

–Vaya, acabas de sonar como ese anuncio de quesos.

–Puedo fingir acento francés si quieres.

–Eso sería muy sexy.

–¿Ah, sí?

El chico se acercó a ella, pero Lily, con cierta picardía, sonrió, le dio un toque en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia el salón.

–Cualquier cosa me vale, pero tráeme algo de beber, porfa. Me muero de sed.

–Mi madre me dio el otro día una botella de champagne que tiene pinta de ser una auténtica delicia.

–Vaya, ¿quieres emborracharme?

–¿Yo? Para nada. –Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió–. Solo quiero ofrecerte algo… placentero.

–¿Y a qué se supone que estás esperando?

Theo se dirigió hacia la cocina y la pelirroja se dejó caer en el sillón. Puso el móvil en silencio e ignoró los mensajes de Alice –que no paraba de repetirle que tuviera cuidado y que aquello era una locura– antes de colocarse el pelo sobre un hombro y contemplar el salón. No tenía apenas decoración, aunque los muebles no eran demasiado viejos y las cortinas eran bonitas.

–Aquí traigo _nuestga sena de picoteo_ –dijo, de repente, Theo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Dejó un par de platos con piquitos, jamón y quesos surtidos sobre la pequeña mesita y sonrió–. Traigo ahora el champagne y unas aceitunas.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Claro que no. Eres mi invitada. Además, no tardo ya.

–Está bien.

Volvió a la cocina, sonriendo. Menuda suerte había tenido aquella noche. Le tenía ganas a la pelirroja desde que la había visto y pensaba aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Regresó al salón, con lo que faltaba y se sentó en el sofá junto a Lily, que sonrió.

–¿Por qué no pones algo de música?

–Sí, claro.

Se levantó, puso la contraseña del portátil y pulsó el botón de _play_ sin mirar siquiera qué canción era la siguiente en Spotify. Y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al escuchar las primeras notas de una canción ñoña de los 80.

–Es una canción de Scorpius –mintió rápidamente–. Yo no escucho estas cosas, deja que ponga otra…

–No, déjala –le dijo ella, sonriendo–. Mi padre está todo el día escuchando canciones de este estilo, me recuerdan a cuando era pequeña. Son demasiado ñoñas como dice mi madre, pero… me traen buenos recuerdos.

–Si tú lo dices.

– _Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Oh, heaven is a place on Earth. They say in heaven, love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on Earth_.

–Oye, cantas muy bien.

–Gracias, me viene de familia. ¿Tú no cantas?

–Ni de coña. No nací con esa habilidad.

–Venga ya, todo el mundo sabe cantar –protestó ella–. Mi profesor de música siempre nos lo decía: no hay nadie que no sepa cantar, solo gente que no sabe usar la voz.

–Tu profesor de música no me conocía evidentemente.

–Venga, ¡quiero escucharte! –Se puso de rodillas en el sofá e hizo un puchero que le arrancó una sonrisa al chico–. Vamos.

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a cantar la canción, intentando, sin éxito, no desafinar. Lily rió y volvió a cantar también, acercándose un poco más a él. Theo se calló para poder escucharla mejor y, aprovechando la cercanía, le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. La pelirroja se mordió levemente el labio y, sin pararse a pensarlo, terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Y todo se desató. Theo apoyó una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cuello y la acercó más a él. Ella se aferró a su camiseta y lo empujó sobre el sofá para poder sentarse sobre el chico. Él acarició sus piernas y fue subiendo lentamente, levantando al mismo tiempo un poco su vestido, hasta detenerse en sus muslos. Siguieron besándose, cada vez más entregados el uno al otro hasta que, de repente, la puerta del piso se abrió y Scorpius entró al salón, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente.

–¡Te juro que odio a mis padres!

Se dejó caer en una silla frente a ellos y bufó.

–Scorp, ¿te parece que este es un buen momento para hablar de tus problemas paterno-filiales?

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada y el rubio miró a Lily de arriba abajo.

–Una pelirroja –masculló–. ¡Tenías que querer tirarte hoy a una pelirroja! ¡Todos mis problemas han empezado por culpa de una pelirroja!

–No, tus problemas empezaron antes, cuando decidiste dilapidar el dinero de tita Astoria y tito Draco en chorradas y comportarte como un niñato inmaduro –replicó–. ¿Te vas o no?

–¿Me estás echando de mi propio apartamento? ¿Por qué no os vais vosotros a tu cuarto?

–Mira, lo mejor será que yo me vaya a casa…

Lily se levantó, a pesar de que Theo trató de detenerla, y se recolocó el vestido de forma nerviosa.

–No, Lily, espera. La cena…

–Ya cenaremos otro día –lo cortó.

–Lily, lo siento, en serio, yo…

–Tienes dinero en la entrada –dijo el rubio con desgana.

–¿Disculpa?

–¡Scorpius!

–¿Qué? Si al final todas acaban pidiéndote dinero para el taxi. –Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Pero qué te has creído que soy? –Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos–.Yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto para echar un polvo.

La pelirroja, cada vez más indignada, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y Theo la siguió.

–Lily, espera, por favor.

–Mira, Theo, me caes muy bien y eso, pero tu primo es un puto gilipollas de mierda.

Cerró de un portazo y el moreno bufó antes de volver al salón.

–¿Pero tú eres gilipollas o qué mierda te pasa? Que porque tú quieras ser el capitán célibe, los demás no tenemos por qué quedarnos a dos velas eternamente, joder.

–¿Ahora vas a enfadarte?

–Sí porque te estás comportando como un crío. ¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia estar aquí y tener que ganarme mi propio dinero? Pues no, Scorpius, pero me aguanto. Asumo las consecuencias de mis actos y tú deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo.

–No fue tan grave lo que hicimos. Este castigo es desproporcionado.

–Ya, bueno, esa es nuestra opinión. –Negó con la cabeza–. Me voy a mi cuarto.

–¿No cenas entonces?

–Se me ha pasado el hambre.

El moreno se marchó a su dormitorio y cerró dando un portazo y el rubio suspiró y se revolvió un poco el pelo. Solo quería que aquella pesadilla acabara de una vez.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Scorpius es un gruñón inoportuno que no sabe medir sus palabras. Pobre Lily :( Ella que tenía su plan para tirarse a Theo tan bien pensado...

Y a Albus no se le escapa ni una ;) Aunque, como bien dice, Rose será una gran abogada de la que todos están muy orgullosos (y sí, lo he hecho chicos... He matado a Hermione Granger, no me odiéis :()

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el miércoles que viene con nuevas aventuras (y la reacción de Rose a lo de Lily xD)

María :)


	6. Moriría por vos - Amaral

**Moriría por vos – Amaral**

Rose todavía no podía creerse lo que Lily le había contado. ¿Cómo ese capullo había podido tratarla así? Cuando su prima la llamó desde el taxi, enfadadísima y casi llorando, a punto estuvo de ir directamente al piso de Scorpius para lanzarle algo a la cabeza, pero Albus había logrado detenerla. El chico, que también estaba furioso con su vecino por cómo se había dirigido a su hermanita, le había dicho que así no solucionaría nada y que lo mejor sería dejar que pasaran unos días y hablar con el rubio de forma pacífica. Rose odiaba cuando su primo actuaba con tantísima calma. La ponía de los nervios.

Estaba saliendo del baño, perfectamente arreglada, cuando escuchó el timbre y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Abrió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Theo, que parecía un poco nervioso.

–¿Lista para tu primer día en Greengrass S.A.? –Le preguntó.

–Claro, aunque solo espero no encontrarme en todo el día a tu simpatiquísimo primo –contestó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

–Lily te lo ha contado…

–Me llamó desde el taxi.

–Lo siento mucho, Rose, en serio. Yo… no quería que nada de eso pasara. –Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo–. Lily es una chica increíble y Scorpius no debió tratarla así. No hablo con él desde anoche, pero espero que esté al menos un poco arrepentido.

–Es que no sé quién se cree que es…

–Está demasiado acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le haga caso. Siempre ha sido así así que, ahora que no lo tiene todo bajo control, está bastante insoportable.

–¿Lleváis mucho viviendo juntos?

–Un año. Antes vivíamos en un ático chulísimo en Gran Vía, pero como nuestros padres nos han cerrado el grifo, hemos tenido que venirnos aquí –explicó–. No sé si te diste cuenta el otro día, pero nuestras madres nos tienen de becarios para que aprendamos lo que es el trabajo duro.

–De algo me di cuenta, sí. –Rose suspiró y negó con la cabeza–. De todas formas, eso no le da derecho a tratar así a nadie. Lily no le había hecho nada y, además, es muy buena niña. No se merecía ese desprecio.

–Lo sé y, de verdad, si tu prima me deja, se lo compensaré –se apresuró a decir el chico–. Si me dieras su número…

–Tengo que preguntarle a ella primero.

–Lo entiendo. –Theo asintió–. ¿Nos vamos ya?

–Sí, claro, vamos.

Rose cerró la puerta y los dos bajaron las escaleras, salieron a la calle y se dirigieron hacia el metro que, por suerte, no tardó en llegar. Mientras escuchaba a Theo hablarle de su universidad de niños pijos, la pelirroja le escribió a su prima, para ver si estaba más tranquila y, también, para preguntarle si podía darle su número a su vecino.

–No sé por qué no caí en la cuenta antes –dijo la chica, sonriendo y levantando la vista del móvil–. ¡Sois dos niños pijos de ICADE!

–Perdona, pero tú eres una niña de Derecho –replicó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que entremos en ese juego?

–¿Crees que precisamente yo soy una niña pija? –Lo miró con una ceja enarcada y negó con la cabeza–. ¿En serio?

–Bueno, no lo pareces, pero eres de Derecho y estamos tirando de estereotipos, ¿no?

–Por favor, Theo, que acabas de decirme que vivíais en un ático de lujo y he visto la empresa de vuestras madres.

–Bueno, vale, puede que seamos un poco pijos, pero ahora nos hemos convertido en dos trabajadores.

–Por obligación.

–¿Alguien lo es por voluntad propia?

–La mayoría por circunstancias de la vida.

–Pues como nosotros. –El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Todo será cuestión de acostumbrarse. ¿Sabes que es la segunda vez en mi vida que cojo el metro?

–Estás de coña, ¿no? ¿Pero no eres de aquí?

–Sí, pero antes podía ir en taxi a todas partes. Además, mis padres tienen un chófer privado.

–Madre mía… Lo que yo digo: sois un par de niños pijos.

–Ya, bueno, tú cobras ahora mismo más que yo. Pronto serás una niña pija también.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y el chico estalló en carcajadas. A lo mejor vivir sin el dinero de sus padres tenía también sus cosas positivas.

* * *

–Buenos días.

James sonrió al entrar al ascensor y ver a Lizzy dentro.

–Hola, Jamie –contestó ella, sonriendo también.

–¿Qué tal tu cita anoche? –Le preguntó, intentando mantener la tranquilidad. Había estaba dándole vueltas a todo aquello y se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo un imbécil. Que Lizzy saliera con quien quisiera, era libre de hacerlo y, mientras tuviera cuidado y no le hicieran daño, él estaría bien. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

–Fue genial. Estuvimos cenando en el Foster's Hollywood de Ópera y luego paseamos un rato.

–¿Y…?

–¿Y tomé las patatas con queso y un brownie con helado y sigo milagrosamente viva?

–No, tonta. –Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué pasó al final?

–Eres un cotilla. –Lizzy se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta del ascensor–. Nos liamos un poco. Ya sabes.

–Que adorable.

–A lo mejor quedamos el viernes otra vez. Dice que quiere ver una peli que estrenan.

–Claro, ver una peli. –James tuvo que contener una carcajada. Sacó las llaves de la moto y enarcó una ceja–. Todos hemos ido al cine a "ver una peli" alguna vez.

–¡Es un estreno! Seguro que el cine está lleno. –La morena se puso un poco roja y negó con la cabeza.

–Seguro que, casualmente, no habrá entradas para esa película e iréis a ver otra. Me apuesto lo que quieras.

–Eres un mal pensado.

–Lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la facultad en moto?

–Traes solo un casco.

–Subo a por el otro si quieres.

–Hombre, así me ahorro el metro.

–Pues espérame aquí, no tardo.

–Vale.

Lizzy sonrió y se apoyó en el vehículo mientras James volvía al interior del edificio. Se lo había pasado muy bien la noche anterior y aquel chico le gustaba. Vale que se conocían desde hacía solo 24 horas, pero le parecía muy agradable y guapo. Esperaba que el viernes les fuera bien otra vez, no creía que tuviera malas intenciones, James era un exagerado y un malpensado. Seguro que solo quería pasar un rato agradable con ella aunque, siendo sincera, no le importaría ir un poco más allá con él. Llevaba casi un año de sequía y empezaba a estar un poco harta de tener que satisfacerse ella misma. Además, se estaba dejando un dineral en pilas.

Pero lo mejor sería no apresurarse. Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría.

* * *

Rose caminaba con paso apresurado por la oficina. Nada más llegar y entregar el contrato, le habían presentado al jefe de su departamento, que le había pedido que redactara unos informes para ver cómo trabajaba y qué tenía todavía qué aprender y ella no había dudado ni un momento en hacerlo. Se había esforzado al máximo y ahora se dirigía rápidamente hacia el despacho de su jefe para enseñárselo, un poco nerviosa. Y entonces lo vio. Scorpius acababa de girar y entrar a aquel pasillo y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se quedó quieta y frunció el ceño, tratando de contener una mirada de desprecio.

–Buenos días. –Se obligó a sí misma a saludar cuando el rubio, que no había dejado de avanzar, llegó hasta ella.

–¿Qué tienen de buenos? –Replicó él con un gruñido. Llevaba un montón de papeles para triturar y no tenía ganas de que lo entretuvieran.

–Tan simpático como siempre.

–Es un don, vecina.

–Sí, ya me ha comentado Lily cómo la trataste anoche. –Negó con la cabeza–. Eres un desgraciado. ¿Cómo pudiste insinuar que era una prostituta?

–Eso está totalmente sacado de contexto –protestó–. ¡Es que todas siempre acaban por pedirle a Theo dinero para el taxi!

–Seguro. –Rose bufó–. Como vuelvas a acercarte siquiera a mi prima, te juro que…

–¿Qué? ¿Me destrozas otra vez el contador de la luz? –Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco–. Qué miedo.

Siguió su camino y ella, sin dudarlo ni un instante, estiró la pierna y le puso la zancadilla, haciendo que se cayera de boca y todos los papeles salieran volando.

–Uy, ¡qué torpe! –Comentó la pelirroja, conteniendo una media sonrisa–. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

–Eres…

–Adiós, vecinito.

Lanzó una carcajada y siguió su camino. Con su familia no se metía nadie.

* * *

–¿Sabes? Cuando te propuse hacer un poco de yoga, no me refería precisamente a esto.

Alice, aún jadeante, se bajó de Albus y se dejó caer sobre la esterilla mientras él sonreía y se giraba para mirarla.

–¿Ah no? Pero si esto es mucho mejor. –Le guiñó el ojo y amplió su sonrisa antes de besar su hombro–. Puedes aumentar la elasticidad y quemas más calorías. Es un ejercicio mucho más completo.

–Claro. –Se mordió el labio y enterró el rostro en su cuello–. Todo son ventajas. Aunque, la próxima vez, a lo mejor deberíamos irnos al dormitorio. Lily podría habernos pillado.

–Que va, pero si dijo que iba a pasarse todo el día en la facultad estudiando. –El pelinegro besó su hombro de nuevo y subió hasta sus labios. La besó con pasión y sonrió–. Además, me gusta más hacerlo en el salón. La luz es mejor. Te ves preciosa.

–Te quiero, _maitea_.

–Y yo.

Se levantaron finalmente y recogieron su ropa del suelo rápidamente.

–¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

–Bueno, algunas, ya sabes. –Alice suspiró–. Último año.

–Te iba a proponer ver una peli, pero quizás debería irme…

–No, claro que no –se apresuró a contestar–. Es tu tarde libre, me encanta pasarla juntos. Pon lo que quieras, ya terminaré el trabajo luego o mañana. No te preocupes.

–¿Segura?

–Que sí, tranquilo.

Se puso de puntilla y lo besó con dulzura, aunque el sonido de su móvil hizo que se separaran. Miró el nombre y sonrió.

–Es mi _ama_ –dijo–. Ve buscando una película, no tardo.

Albus asintió y cogió el ordenador mientras ella se alejaba un poco.

– _Kaixo, ama! Zer moduz?_

El chico sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Alice había intentado enseñarle algo de euskera tiempo atrás, pero no había sido capaz de aprender a hacer ni una frase sencilla. Solo sabía algunas palabras sueltas y que " _maite zaitut"_ significaba "te quiero". Aunque la verdad era que le gustaría aprender un poco más porque sabía que a Alice le gustaba hablar en su lengua materna y que, en Madrid, apenas podía hablarlo. Y también porque quería causarles una buena impresión a sus suegros, si es que alguna vez la chica se decidía a contarles a sus padres que estaban saliendo –¡como si no fuera evidente!–.

Mientras buscaba la película, abrió Spotify y puso una lista en aleatorio. Empezó a sonar _Moriría por vos_ de Amaral y él sonrió levemente. Su placer culpable siempre serían las baladas pop sensiblonas.

–De verdad, qué pesado es mi _aita_. –Alice se acercó a él y suspiró–. Resulta que mi vecina le ha dicho que tengo novio porque ha visto un par de fotos nuestras en Facebook y él no para de preguntarle a mi _ama_ que con quién salgo y, claro, como ella tampoco lo sabe, también quiere enterarse y no deja de preguntarme.

–¿Y por qué no se lo dices y ya? –Le preguntó él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Todavía es muy pronto. Solo llevamos unos meses, Al. –Suspiró–. Ya se lo diré. Cuando salía con Antxon se ilusionaron mucho y... no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a precipitarse.

–Sí, claro, aunque ya sabes que me gustaría… no sé. Terminar de formalizar esto, supongo. Que saliéramos a comer con mis padres cuando vinieran o que me acompañaras la próxima vez que fuera a casa. Pero no voy a presionarte, ya lo sabes. –Se revolvió el pelo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿Quieres ver una comedia?

–Claro. Algo que me distraiga.

El pelinegro asintió antes de apoyar una mano en la cadera de la chica y besarla con dulzura. Ella sonrió levemente y, cuando separaron sus labios, lo abrazó y enterró el rostro en su cuello. No es que no quisiera a Albus, es que le daba un poco de miedo que todo aquello fuera demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera sabía todavía qué estaría haciendo el año siguiente, estaba en un momento de su vida con demasiada incertidumbre. Siempre intentaba animar a Lily, pero ella tenía el mismo miedo. ¿Y si nunca conseguía trabajar como maestra? ¿Y si todo aquello había sido en vano? Le encantaría que las cosas siguieran adelante y poder estar mucho tiempo con Albus, pero… ¿y si tomaban caminos distintos? No quería involucrar a nadie en aquello hasta tener claro que iba a durar más de unos pocos meses.

– _Gerta ale gerta, maite zaitut_ –murmuró.

–Yo a ti también, Alice. –Besó su frente y sonrió–. Y, por favor, no te pongas triste o tendré que, no sé, ir a adoptar a un gatito.

–La casera no nos deja tener animales en el piso –protestó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ya, pero a Rose y a mí sí así que...

–Eres el mejor, Albus. –Volvió a besarlo y rió–. Voy a por algo para picar, ve poniendo la peli, porfa.

Se fue a la cocina y él siguió buscando una película. La canción ya había terminado, pero volvió a ponerla. Si aquel fuera su último día en la Tierra, él también querría pasarlo con ella.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Siento el retraso, pero ayer tuve un problema familiar y no estuve en casa en todo el día :(

¡Pero ya os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Y la verdad es que la relación de Rose y Scorpius parece que va de mal en peor jajaja Menuda es Rose xD (Eso sí, su relación con Theo es muy genial :3)

James parece que está más tranquilo y a Lizzy le está empezando a gustar ese chico, a ver qué pasa ;)

Y Alice y Albus son súper dulces. Y yo no tengo ni idea de euskera, por cierto, así que, si alguien sabe y ve errores, por favor, que me corrija (le estaría muy muy agradecida, la verdad).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	7. El último día - Maldita Nerea

**El último día – Maldita Nerea**

–No puedo creerme que me hayas abandonado. ¡Las clases sin ti son todavía más aburridas!

Lizzy hizo un pequeño mohín y Rose sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Estaban cenando en un local pequeñito de Malasaña al que, según le había contado la morena, James y ella iban de vez en cuando.

–Ya me imagino, pero es que con el horario de trabajo…

–Sí, claro –se apresuró a responder la otra–. Es normal. Y me alegro muchísimo por ti. Es una oportunidad increíble. ¿Te están yendo bien los primeros días?

–Sí. La verdad es que mi jefe es muy agradable y Astoria y Daphne se portan muy bien conmigo –contó–. Aunque cuando me encuentro con Scorpius…

–Ya me imagino. Tu vecino es un poco gilipollas por lo que me has contado.

–Un gilipollas total, pero no quiero hablar de él. –Tomó un sorbo de cerveza y se encogió de hombros–. Hablemos mejor de ti.

–¿De mí? –La morena sonrió–. No me ha pasado nada interesante últimamente, la verdad.

–¿Y qué pasa con James?

–¿Qué pasa con James? –Repitió Lizzy, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. De fondo solo se escuchaba la versión de Maldita Nerea de _El último día._

–¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre vosotros? –Preguntó, por fin, Rose.

–Claro. Somos solo amigos, ¿por qué dices eso?

–Porque conozco a mi primo y, no sé, me ha parecido ver cosas.

–Pues habrán sido solo imaginaciones tuyas porque, de verdad, solo somos buenos amigos –insistió Lizzy. Se tomó una patata y sonrió–. A ver, me gustaba. Mucho. Y creo que yo a él también, estoy casi segura. Pero queríamos cosas distintas. James y yo somos muy diferentes y, al final, creímos que lo mejor sería ser solo amigos. Yo buscaba una relación y él, bueno, tú lo conoces desde hace más tiempo que yo. Él es más de ir de flor en flor. No teníamos futuro así que decidimos que lo mejor sería ser amigos y ya está.

–Eso no quiere decir que no sintáis algo.

–No lo sentimos, en serio, Rose. Además, estoy quedando con un chico.

–¡Oh, cuenta!

–No hay todavía mucho que contar. Mañana es nuestra segunda cita. También es becario de la universidad, se está doctorando en física de partículas.

–Suena interesante.

–Sí y, además, es muy guapo. ¿Quién habría podido imaginarse que un rarito que estudia física pudiera estar bueno? –Lizzy rió y se mordió el labio–. Espero que mañana vaya todo bien.

–¿Qué planes tenéis?

–Ir al cine.

–Yo sé lo que significa eso.

La pelirroja empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo y la otra se puso completamente roja.

–¿Pero por qué sois todos tan mal pensados?

–Porque todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. –Volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

–No creo que vaya solo a acostarse conmigo –murmuró–. A ver, es un tío, desconfío de él por defecto, pero… no sé. No parece mal chico y está tan bueno que…

–Eres una superficial, ¿eh?

–Nunca he dicho lo contrario. –Dio un sorbo de su Nestea y se encogió de hombros–. Si fuera menos superficial en lo que a chicos respecta, me iría mucho mejor en la vida. Pero soy así. No puedo evitarlo.

–Si al final lo importante es el interior. ¿No has visto _La bella y la bestia_ o qué?

–Claro que la he visto, pero siempre diré que Bella se casó con Bestia solo por su biblioteca. Bueno y porque, al final, también se pone buenorro.

–Eres un caso perdido.

–No eres la primera que me lo dice, tranquila.

–Bueno, pues espero que el tío este no te salga rana y que, al menos, folle bien.

Lizzy volvió a sonrojarse y la otra rió al ver su reacción.

–¿Qué? Es la segunda cita.

–Creía que había que esperar hasta la tercera.

–Ya, bueno, eso dicen, pero yo creo que esperar tanto es una tontería.

–La verdad es que estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo. Así que espero que la cita vaya bien y ya te contaré.

–Sí, claro. No te creas que porque ya no voy a alemán te vas a librar de mí, ¿eh?

–Ni tú de mí.

Ambas sonrieron y siguieron con su cena, contentas de poder contar la una con la otra.

* * *

Cuando Rose volvió a casa –cerca de la media noche–, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír unas voces al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Albus había invitado a alguien? No le había dicho nada y siempre que llevaba a algunos amigos la avisaba. Sacó las llaves y, rápidamente, entró. Y no pudo evitar fruncir aún más el ceño al ver quién estaba dentro. No le importó ver a Theo comiendo pizza y bebiendo cerveza descalzo en su sofá. Lo que le hizo menos gracias fue ver, justo a su lado, a Scorpius que, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, parecía relajado.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, fijando su mirada en él.

–Hola a ti también, Rosie. –Albus puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza–. Los he invitado yo.

–¿A él también? –Se giró hacia su primo y lo fulminó con la mirada–. ¿Se te ha olvidado ya lo que dijo de Lily el otro día?

–Precisamente de eso hemos estado hablando. Nos hemos encontrado en la puerta y le he comentado lo altamente inapropiado que fue su comentario. Él se ha disculpado, se ha explicado y me ha pedido que, por favor, hablara con Lily y se lo contara todo. Y luego ha llegado Theo y nos ha encontrado hablando en el rellano y, como había fútbol, pues hemos decidido buscar el partido en internet y pedir unas pizzas. Ha ganado el Athletic, por cierto. Alice no estará muy contenta.

Rose lo miró sin comprender nada y él se encogió de hombros. ¿De verdad su primo acababa de hacerse amiguito de aquel borde estúpido gracias a un partido de fútbol?

–¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento. No le salían más palabras.

–Sí, es que Alice es de la Real. Como su padre es de San Sebastián…

–¿Qué? –Repitió. Negó con la cabeza y lo señaló de forma acusadora–. ¿En serio vas a olvidar todo esto así como así?

–Solo quería decirle a Lily que, si necesitaba dinero para coger un taxi, podía coger el que había en la entrada –replicó–. Vale que las formas no fueran las mejores, pero tenía un mal día y se arrepiente de lo que hizo. No puedes ser tan rencorosa, Rose.

–¿Pero tú eres gilipollas o qué mierda te pasa? ¡Que llamó puta a tu hermana pequeña!

–Joder, Rose, lo estás exagerando y Lily ha estado hablando con él por teléfono hace un rato y ha aceptado sus disculpas, ¿sabes?

–¿Perdona? ¿Estás de coña? –Negó con la cabeza. Le parecía increíble que su prima la hubiera perdonado así como así–. ¿En serio vais a actuar como si no hubiera dicho nada?

–Creemos que lo mejor será intentar llevarnos bien.

–Esto es increíble… Pues que sepas que a mí todos esos rollos me dan igual. No pienso quedarme en la misma habitación que él ni un segundo más.

–Rose, es nuestro vecino y, además, los dos trabajáis juntos. No puedes seguir así eternamente.

–Bueno, puedo intentarlo, ¿no?

Bufó y, con paso acelerado, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Cerró dando un portazo y los otros tres intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

–A lo mejor deberíamos irnos –murmuró Theo–. Parece muy enfadada.

–No te preocupes, se le pasará –le quitó importancia Albus–. Siempre ha sido así, pero tiene muy buen corazón. Es que Lily y ella tienen una relación muy estrecha y, además, no te soporta desde el primer momento, Scorpius.

–Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo –masculló este.

–Luego hablaré con ella, no os preocupéis.

–No entiendo por qué habéis empezado con tan mal pie. –Theo negó con la cabeza–. Si no te hubieras puesto con el taladro cuando ella estaba de resaca…

–No me culpes solo a mí.

–La verdad es que cuando nos encontramos en el ascensor aquella mañana no fuiste muy simpático que digamos –añadió Albus.

–Ella me llamó cerdo.

–Fijo que le miraste el culo, siempre has sido un descarado. –Su primo puso los ojos en blanco.

–Lo hizo.

–No soy poco disimulado –protestó el otro–. Y no le miré… Bueno, vale, a lo mejor le miré un poco el culo, pero fue sin querer.

–Porque te parece guapa.

–Yo no he dicho eso, Theo.

–Pero te lo parece –insistió–. Se lo dijiste a tu madre, me lo contó el otro día. Además, lo es. Rose es muy guapa y está buena.

–Es de mi prima de quien estáis hablando, perdonadme si no participo en la conversación –comentó Albus, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Pero sí, Rose siempre ha sido guapa. Bueno, no siempre, tengo unas fotos de cuando éramos pequeños que son simplemente maravillosas, aunque me mataría si os las enseñara. No me deja sacarlas nunca porque dice que sale horrible.

–Oye, ¿y no sale con nadie? –Preguntó el moreno.

–No. Es que es un poco, digamos, especial para los ligues. Ya la conoceréis.

–A mí no me interesa.

–Scorpius, compórtate.

–¿Qué? Si solo he dicho la verdad…

Los otros dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Aquellos dos nunca conseguirían llevarse bien.

* * *

–He hecho bien, ¿verdad?

Alice levantó los ojos de su portátil al escuchar la voz de Lily y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–El ojo por ojo al final dejará al mundo ciego –contestó–. Así que sí, has hecho lo correcto, Lils. Además, Scorpius te ha dicho que no era su intención y que todo ha sido un malentendido, ¿no?

–Sí. Aunque me jode mucho que me fastidiara el polvo.

–¿No has vuelto a hablar con Theo?

–No. –Negó con la cabeza y suspiró–. A ver, Rose me dijo que habían estado hablando y que le había pedido mi número, pero… no sé si dárselo.

–¿Por? –La castaña se incorporó un poco en el sofá y la miró con curiosidad.

–No sé. Creo que nuestro momento ya pasó –contestó la pelirroja, echándose el pelo hacia atrás–. Es que todo estaba saliendo tan bien y, de repente… se estropeó.

–¿Y? Mira todos los momentos en los que Albus y yo nos quedamos con las ganas. Pero no nos rendimos por eso.

–No es lo mismo.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues porque Albus y tú os queréis y todos esos rollos, pero erais demasiado cobardes como para admitirlo. Y porque tú no te dabas cuenta de que él babeaba por ti –contestó. Subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó–. Yo solo quería un polvo con Theo.

–¿Y no crees que el momento puede volver a surgir?

–No estoy segura. Es que fue todo tan… incómodo. No sé, Alice.

–¿Pero te apetece o no?

–Pues claro, ¡si está súper bueno! Tú es que no lo has visto, pero… Dios, qué polvazo tiene. Le haría de todo y dejaría que me hiciera de todo, en serio.

–¡Pues entonces pídele a Rose su número y disfruta!

–Voy a escribirle. –Sonrió y cogió su móvil, aunque no pudo evitar palidecer levemente al ver todos los mensajes en el grupo de su clase. Solo podía significar una cosa–. Mierda, creo que han subido la nota del parcial de Orgánica Aplicada.

–¿Quieres mi portátil para mirarla? Así no tienes que esperar a que se encienda el tuyo.

–Sí, por favor.

La castaña se lo tendió y Lily abrió rápidamente su correo. Tomó aire antes de abrir el mensaje de su profesor y descargó el archivo con las notas. Esperó unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que se abrió.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –Le preguntó Alice en un murmullo al ver que no decía nada.

–Mal. Si es que ya lo sabía… –Dejó el ordenador sobre la mesa y forzó una pequeña sonrisa–. Me voy a ir a dormir ya, ¿vale? Estoy cansada.

–Lils…

–Mañana hablamos. No te preocupes.

Se fue a su cuarto y la castaña cogió el ordenador. No quería parecer una cotilla, pero no pudo evitar buscar el documento en la carpeta de descargas y leerlo. Buscó el nombre de su amiga y suspiró al ver el 1,35 que había sacado. Sabía que le había salido bastante mal aquel examen, pero Lily era muy inteligente y no se esperaba que hubiera sacado tan poca nota.

Se puso de pie y, tras comprobar que la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga estaba cerrada, entró a la cocina y marcó el número de Albus.

–¿Va todo bien, cariño? –Preguntó el chico, nada más contestar.

–Sí, bueno, no. –Suspiró–. Acaban de darle a Lily una nota y le ha salido muy mal el examen. Ha suspendido y con una nota muy muy baja.

–¿Orgánica?

–Sí.

–Me dijo que llevaba mal las dos asignaturas de eso que tenía, aunque no creí que tanto. –El chico suspiró también–. ¿Quieres que vaya a verla ahora?

–No, pero creo que lo mejor será cancelar el almuerzo de mañana –contestó–. Tengo que ir al cole por la mañana, pero cuando salga prepararé algo de comer y un poco de helado de ese que le gusta de plátano con trocitos de chocolate para intentar animarla. Una tarde de chicas nos vendrá bien a ambas.

–Sí, claro. Me parece una idea genial.

–¿Nos vemos entonces cuando vuelva el martes?

–Sí, no te preocupes. –El chico suspiró–. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí trabajando todo el puente por desgracia.

–Lo sé. Lily me dijo que iban a venir vuestros padres a veros. Van a quedarse aquí en el piso.

–Sí, decían que así no tenía que quedarme solo en Madrid –explicó él–. ¿Quieres quedar para cenar el martes?

–Perfecto, mi amor, y ya vamos hablando estos días.

–Sí, tranquila. Te echaré de menos, preciosa.

–Te quiero, Albus.

– _Maite zaitut,_ Alice.

* * *

Hola :)

Mira que son simples algunos tíos: todo lo arreglan con fútbol y cerveza. Lo bueno es que los malentendidos y enfados les duran poco, aunque pobre Rose xD

Y pobre Lily también :( Aparte de quedarse con las ganas con Theo, ahora esto... Menos mal que Alice es una compañera de piso y amiga de 10 ;)

Y lo de "me iría mejor en la vida si fuera menos superficial en lo que a tíos se refiere" que dice Lizzy es taaaaaan mío (don't judge me xD), ¡menudas dos son ella y Rose! (La pelirroja no se da cuenta de los planes de Astoria, pero de otras cosas... ;)).

Un beso enorme y nos leemos la semana que viene,

María :)


	8. No te escaparás - Hombres G

**No te escaparás – Hombres G**

Lily salió de la facultad y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al encontrarse, justo en la puerta, a Theo. El chico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y se acercó a ella, que se despidió con un gesto de sus amigas, que se alejaron cuchicheando.

–Hola, Lily –la saludó, una vez estuvieron solos frente a frente.

–Theo, ¿qué haces aquí?

–A ver, lo primero es que no quiero que creas que soy un acosador, ¿vale?

–Hombre, pues muy bien no te está saliendo… –comentó ella, sonriendo levemente.

–Es que anoche Alice llamó a Albus y le dijo que estabas un poco deprimida y Scorpius y yo seguíamos en el piso y pensé que a lo mejor…

–Qué adorable.

–¿Me lo tomo a cumplido?

–Supongo. –Negó con la cabeza–. Aunque ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de salir corriendo. Y de matar a Alice por chivarse. Ahora entiendo por qué Albus estaba tan cotilla esta mañana. No ha parado de enviarme _whatsapps_.

–Creo que se preocupa mucho por ti.

–Lo hace.

–Mira, Lily, no sé si he hecho bien al venir aquí, pero me jodió mucho no poder terminar lo que empezamos el otro día y me encantaría invitarte a comer. No tengo que volver al trabajo hasta las tres.

–Ya tengo planes, lo siento –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado.

–¿En serio? –El chico tuvo que contener un suspiro. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que le pasara aquello.

–Sí, Alice me ha dicho que íbamos a tener una tarde de chicas y, además, estaba preparando mi helado favorito.

–Eso suena divertido. –Theo se obligó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros–. Supongo entonces que debería irme. Siento mucho haberte molestado, Lily. No… no debí venir, no sé cómo pudo parecerme una buena idea. Lo siento.

–No me has molestado –murmuró ella. Fijó sus ojos en los de él y se mordió el labio–. A ver, es raro que hayas hecho esto, ¿sabes? No me parece muy normal presentarse en la facultad de una chica con la que has intercambiado tres palabras y un par de besos, pero me ha alegrado verte, Theo. De hecho, quería decirle a Rose que te diera mi número para poder hablar y quedar algún día.

–Me encantaría. –Él asintió–. ¿Me lo das entonces?

–Sí. Dame tu móvil.

El moreno se lo tendió y ella tecleó rápidamente su número y su nombre. Se lo devolvió y sonrió.

–¿Y tienes algún hueco libre este fin de semana?

–Esta noche no hago nada. Alice coge el tren a Vitoria a las seis menos veinte así que...

–¿Quieres salir a tomar algo después de cenar?

–Podemos ir a Kapital. Hace tiempo que no voy y necesito una buena fiesta.

–Claro, donde quieras.

–¿Voy a buscarte?

–No, no te preocupes. Cogeré el metro hasta Atocha. Podemos vernos en la parada sobre las once y media.

–Perfecto, pues nos vemos allí entonces. –Theo sonrió–. Hasta esta noche, pelirroja.

–Adiós, Theo, y gracias por la visita.

–Ha sido un auténtico placer. –Le guiñó el ojo con picardía–. La escoltaría hasta su casa, señorita, pero creo que puede llegar solita y lo mejor será que vaya a comer algo y vuelva rápido a la oficina o acabaré metido en un lío aún mayor.

–¿Aún mayor? –Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

–Algún día te lo contaré. –Él rió y negó con la cabeza–. Esta noche nos vemos.

–Hasta esta noche, Theo.

* * *

Alice salió del colegio en el que estaba haciendo las prácticas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el metro. Había hecho el helado antes de irse, pero todavía no estaba muy segura de si preparar para almorzar espaguetis de calabacín o crepes de setas y nueces, que le gustaban más a Lily aunque requerían algo más de tiempo. No tenía demasiada hambre, pero no sabía si la pelirroja habría vuelto hambrienta de clase.

Se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba libre, agotada después de pasar toda la mañana rodeada de niños –le encantaban, pero aquel día habían estado especialmente revoltosos–, aunque se levantó en seguida al ver entrar a una mujer mayor con bolsas de la compra.

–Siéntese aquí, por favor.

–Muchas gracias, niña.

Se agarró a una barra y suspiró. A lo mejor los niños la habían cansado tanto aquella mañana porque estaba preocupada. Sus padres estaban un poco inquietos por no saber quién era el misterioso chico con el que su hija salía y no paraban de hacerle preguntas a las que ella no quería contestar. Y estaba segura de que durante el puente aquello iría peor. No la dejarían volver a Madrid hasta saberlo todo. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan pesados? Estaba segura de que los padres de Albus también se olían algo y no lo acribillaban a preguntas todos los días porque respetaban su espacio e intimidad y comprendían que ya no era un crío.

Llegó al fin a su parada –menos mal que el colegio donde hacía las prácticas no estaba demasiado lejos y apenas eran tres paradas y ningún transbordo– y salió de la estación de metro, todavía un poco distraída. Ayudó a un señor con bastón a terminar de subir las escaleras, con su mejor sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia el piso, donde Lily ya la esperaba.

–Hola, Lils –la saludó nada más entrar–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –contestó la pelirroja. Se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina, a la que había entrado la castaña directamente, y enarcó una ceja–, aunque no entiendo por qué le has dicho a Albus lo del suspenso.

–¿Te lo ha contado? –La miró y se mordió el labio. No le había dicho a su novio que no dijera nada, pero no se había esperado que él se lo dijera directamente.

–No, pero Theo estaba en el piso cuando se lo dijiste y se ha presentado en la facultad.

–¡¿Qué?! –Dejó de lavarse las manos y enarcó ambas cejas.

–Pues sí. Cuando he salido estaba en la puerta y me ha invitado a comer.

–Qué fuerte. –Alice negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera para preparar los crepes. Estaba segura de que era lo que Lily necesitaba en ese momento.

–Lo sé. Ha sido muy raro –siguió diciendo–. Creo que ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Lo siento, Lils. –Suspiró mientras comenzaba a preparar la masa–. Se lo dije a Albus porque hoy habíamos quedado para comer, pero no quería ponerte en una situación incómoda.

–No te preocupes, Alice. –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente–. Tú tampoco tenías por qué cancelar tu cita solo porque yo estaba un poco depre por la nota. Nota que, por otra parte, no debiste mirar.

–Lo sé, pero… no pude evitarlo.

–Te perdono, tranquila, pero solo porque me estás preparando la comida. Y porque, gracias a tu llamada, voy a tirarme a Theo esta noche –añadió, riendo–. Hemos quedado para ir a Kapital y luego ya sabes.

–Lily, siempre con cabeza, por favor.

–Que sí, pesada. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Eres peor que mi madre. «Lily, usa siempre protección», «Lily, ten mucho cuidado», «Lily, blablabla».

–Nos preocupamos por ti –murmuró la castaña.

–Lo sé, tranquila, pero ya soy mayorcita y sé lo que me hago. Además, sé más de chicos que tú.

–Yo sé bastante de chicos –protestó–. Que te hayas liado con más, no quiere decir que sepas más, ¿sabes?

–¿Estás segura?

–Se puede aprender más en una relación de dos años y medio que en veinte polvos de una noche.

–Se puede aprender mucho más de un tipo de chico concreto –la corrigió la pelirroja–, pero yo me los conozco a todos: los superficiales, los raritos, los misteriosos…

–¿Y Theo qué es?

–Un chulo así que el _modus operandi_ es bastante simple: sonrisas coquetas, tocarle un poco el brazo mientras asiento como si lo que estuviera contándome fuera realmente interesante y llevármelo a la cama. _Easy peasy._

–Eres un caso perdido.

–Y tú un poquito hipócrita porque acabaste tirándote a Albus gracias a mí, mis consejos y, sobre todo, mis maravillosos chupitos de tequila.

–¿Sabes que seguimos sin acordarnos de nada de lo que pasó aquella noche?

–Normal. Llevabais una… Te juro que no podía parar de reír cuando empezasteis a liaros. –La pelirroja empezó a reír–. Dabais hasta vergüenza.

–Ya, bueno, no hace falta que volvamos a hablar de ello… –Alice se puso roja y siguió cocinando–. La cuestión es que tienes que tener cuidado. No conoces a ese chico de nada.

–Es el vecino de Albus y Rose. Iremos a su piso así que, si algo pasa, gritaré y ellos vendrán –contestó–. ¿Has visto a Rose enfadada alguna vez? Da mucho miedo.

La castaña suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza. Cuando a Lily se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había nada que hacer.

* * *

–¿Entonces…?

–Entonces como no tengas cuidado con mi prima, te mataré. –Rose negó con la cabeza y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Te queda claro, niño pijo?

–Y dale con lo de niño pijo –protestó Theo. Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió levemente–. Tranquila, todo irá bien. Fíate de mí, ¿vale?

–Mientras Scorpius no se acerque a ella…

–Esta noche va a cenar a casa de sus abuelos, no te preocupes. –Sonrió–. Probablemente se quede a dormir allí. Narcissa está muy enfadada porque estén obligando a su preciado nietecito a vivir como los pobres.

–Ay, por favor. –Negó con la cabeza–. ¿Pero vosotros de dónde habéis salido? En serio, parece que procedéis de un universo paralelo.

–Pero yo soy un tío muy normal y campechano, ¿no me ves, Rosie?

–Te lo repetiré una última vez: si no tienes cuidado con Lils…

–Lo sé, me matarás –terminó por ella–. Iremos a Kapital, nos tomaremos unas copas, echaremos un par de polvos y estará sana y salva por la mañana. Soy un buen partido para tu prima, créeme.

–Mejor tú que cualquier otro chulo de discoteca. A ti al menos te tengo fichado.

–Además de que soy un encanto.

–Sí, claro. –Rió y negó con la cabeza–. Eres todo un caballero.

–Con un Lamborgini y un traje de Armani, pero sí.

–No comentaré nada. –Señaló el metro que acababa de llegar y lanzó otra carcajada–. Anda, vámonos.

* * *

James rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, tumbado de forma despreocupada en el sofá de Lizzy mientras la chica se preparaba para su cita. Tenía la puerta del dormitorio abierta y la veía correr semidesnuda de un lugar a otro, lo que hacía que no pudiera parar de sonreír. Era tan adorable y, al mismo tiempo, tan sensual… Estaba claro que aquella noche tenía pensado acostarse con ese chico. Nadie se ponía ropa interior tan bonita y sexy porque sí.

Casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a tocar una canción y a cantar, atrayendo su atención. Lizzy, únicamente con la ropa interior y unas medias negras de liga puestas, enarcó una ceja y se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados, por lo que él amplió su sonrisa aún más.

– _"_ _He cogido mucha confianza, seguro de mi mismo, estoy con muchas ganas y hoy… hoy no te escaparás. Cuenta con que es posible que no puedas volver a andar. He esperado toda la semana a verte desnuda dentro de mi cama y hoy…_ "

–¿Suficiente no?

–¿Por qué, Elizabeth? –Le preguntó con sorna, sin dejar de tocar la melodía–. Los dos sabemos que vas pidiendo guerra esta noche. Mira que sexy te has puesto.

–¿No puedo ponerme sexy para mí misma?

–Lo estás haciendo justo antes de una cita…

–Cállate.

–¿Por qué? Si es verdad que esta noche…

No lo dudó ni un instante. Cogió el sujetador que había dejado colgado del pomo de la puerta y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. James dejó de tocar y cogió la prenda, riendo.

–¿Este es tu mejor ataque? –Le preguntó–. Oye, la próxima vez podrías hacer esto en un concierto. Debe molar mucho estar cantando y que, de repente, las chicas empiecen a lanzarte ropa interior.

–Eres... –Bufó y volvió al interior del cuarto para terminar de arreglarse.

–¡Pero no te enfades, solo era una idea! –Exclamó él, dejando la guitarra a un lado–. ¡Si me ha encantado!

–¡Vete a la mierda, James Sirius!

–Vale, vale, ya paro… De verdad, chica, para ser andaluza tienes muy poco sentido del humor.

La morena salió del dormitorio y se lanzó sobre él para revolverle el pelo. James la agarró de las muñecas y rió mientras trataba de detenerla por completo.

–Era broma, era broma –dijo, riendo, aunque no puedo evitar tragar saliva al ver que el escote de la chica le quedaba justo a la altura de los ojos. Enarcó una ceja y la miró a los ojos–. No voy a quejarme por las vistas, pero…

–Te odio.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás y se sentó sobre el regazo del chico, que se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Me adoras, Lizz.

–Eso es discutible.

–Yo creo que no. –Besó su mejilla con delicadeza y le acarició una pierna lentamente–. Y ahora, corre, o no te dará tiempo a terminar de arreglarte. Aunque no es que lo necesites, vaya. Siempre estás preciosa.

La chica rió y, tras darle otro beso, volvió al dormitorio para terminar de preparase para su cita de aquella noche.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, a James hay que quererlo-odiarlo en momentos así jajaja Pobre Lizzy, menos mal que sabe que no va a malas porque tiene guasa el niño xD

Y Lily y Theo... Veremos a ver qué pasa esta noche ;) (Alice y Rose le han dejado las cosas claritas a ambos y las dos son un amor, aunque Rose a su manera).

Espero que os haya gustado (os confieso que es de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora, especialmente porque me encantan Hombres G) y nos leemos la semana que viene.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	9. Just the way you are - Bruno Mars

**Just the way you are – Bruno Mars**

Lily abrió los ojos muy despacio y bostezó lentamente. Estaba agotada y no estaba muy segura de qué hora era, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Solo le preocupaba una cosa: estaba completamente vestida. Bueno, no llevaba el vestido corto, entallado y con mucho escote que se había puesto para salir la noche anterior, ni tampoco su sujetador azul marino de encaje, sino una camiseta que Theo le había prestado, pero sus bragas seguían en su sitio. Y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo.

El plan era sencillo: salía con Theo, bebían, bailaban, se calentaban mutuamente y acababan follando en la primera superficie plana que encontraran. Así que, ¿por qué mierda estaba vestida? ¿Por qué no se habían acostado? Recordaba haber llegado al piso y haberse tumbado en la cama. Se habían besado y manoseado un poco, entre risas, pero, de repente, se pusieron a hablar. Le había dado frío en mitad de su conversación y, por eso, Theo le había prestado la camiseta antes de que ambos acabaran por quedarse profundamente dormidos. Había dormido abrazada a él y sin ni siquiera haber hecho nada. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo y, en ese instante, solo quería salir corriendo. No quería tener mala suerte y pillar sentimientos o alguna tontería de esas que tanto le gustaban a Alice.

–Buenos días.

La voz de Theo la devolvió al presente. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada del chico, que parecía también preocupado.

–¿Sabes? No suelo hacer esto –confesó con sinceridad–. No soy de las que se queda a dormir así.

–Yo tampoco –contestó él– y no entiendo por qué no hicimos nada. Empezamos a hablar y…

–Es que eres más interesante de lo que parecías.

–Tú también. –Se acercó a ella y se detuvo a pocos milímetros de sus labios–. Podemos solucionarlo ahora de todas formas.

–Me parece una muy buena idea.

Se besaron y Lily se subió sobre Theo dispuesta a terminar aquello de una vez. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados de nuevo cuando alguien empezó a llamar al timbre con insistencia. Los dos bufaron, frustrados, y el chico finalmente se levantó y, poniéndose una camiseta, se dirigió hacia la entrada. Abrió y enarcó una ceja al ver a Albus y Rose ahí.

–¿Sí?

–¿Está aquí mi hermana? –Preguntó el pelinegro–. Nuestros padres están en la puerta de su piso y no pueden entrar porque no hay nadie.

–Está en el dormitorio. Iré a avisarla. –Suspiró y se giró–. Podéis pasar si queréis.

–No, gracias. Tenemos prisa –contestó Rose–. Así que dile que no tarde. Hemos tenido que mentir por ella.

–Ya voy, ya voy.

Volvió al dormitorio, donde Lily ya estaba vistiéndose.

–Tranquilo, ya lo he oído –le dijo–. No sabía que era casi medio día.

–Ya nos veremos otro día, ¿no?

–¿A ver si por fin podemos terminar esto? –La pelirroja rió y lo besó, acariciando uno de sus hombros y bajando hasta su espalda–. Pero la próxima vez, tú juegas de visitante.

–Te llamo esta semana.

–Vale.

Lo besó de nuevo y, tras colocarse bien, el vestido, salió fuera, donde su hermano y su prima la estaban esperando.

–Anda que ya te vale. –Albus negó con la cabeza–. ¿Para qué tienes el móvil?

–Se me quedó sin batería llegando al piso y se me pasó totalmente pedirle prestado un cargador a Theo –se excusó–. No sabía que era tan tarde.

–Le hemos dicho a tus padres que estabas durmiendo con unas amigas y que pasaríamos a buscarte –le dijo Rose–. Los pobres se habían preocupado un poco.

–Vale, mil gracias, chicos. En serio.

Salieron del edificio y se apresuraron hacia la boca de metro más cercana.

–¿Cómo ha ido la noche? –Preguntó su prima, con una media sonrisa dibujada.

–Mentiría si dijera que bien, pero también si dijera que mal.

–¿Y eso?

–No nos hemos acostado –respondió–. Nos liamos y eso, pero luego estuvimos hablando y acabamos durmiendo abrazados. Todo rarísimo, ¡qué mal rollo!

–¡Jura!

–Te lo juro por lo que quieras. –Suspiró–. No entiendo qué ha pasado. A ver si a la próxima…

–A la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

–Eso espero. –Se mordió el labio y sonrió–. Si folla la mitad de bien que besa…

Albus puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello y las dos chicas rieron sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Ahora te vas a escandalizar, hermanito?

–Prefiero no saber esas cosas. Es mi vecino y nos llevamos bien –contestó–. Y tú eres mi hermana pequeña.

–¿Y?

–Pues que no quiero que me dé vergüenza mirarlo así que, esos detalles, los comentáis las dos luego en privado. –Negó con la cabeza–. Yo no te cuento lo que hago en la cama con Alice, porque es tu mejor amiga, y tú no me cuentas lo que haces en la cama con ningún chico que conozca. Ese ha sido siempre el trato. ¿Quieres que deje de tener validez y te cuente lo que pasó el otro día sobre la esterilla de yoga de tu piso?

–Tío, que yo también la uso. –Puso cara de asco–. El trato sigue teniendo validez y no diré nada hasta que Rose y yo estemos solas. Si es que al final pasa algo.

–¿De verdad crees que no pasará? –Le preguntó la otra pelirroja–. ¡Pero si eres Lily Luna Potter!

–Lo sé, pero supongo que todas tenemos nuestras pequeñas derrotas, ¿no? Aunque espero que Theo no se convierta en una de ellas.

* * *

–Pero bueno, entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas?

James, Albus, Rose y Lily intercambiaron una rápida mirada a escuchar la pregunta de Ginny. Estaban todos comiendo en un bar de Malasaña y habían estado hablando de temas triviales, intentando evitar aquella pregunta tan directa. A nadie le gustaba mentir a sus padres, pero tampoco tenían por qué saber lo desastrosas que podían llegar a ser sus vidas, ¿no?

–Muy bien –contestó su hijo mayor lentamente. Lo mejor sería no contarle que, probablemente, a final de mes ya no tendría trabajo–. La semana que viene damos otro concierto.

–Yo estoy estudiando mucho –añadió Lily, omitiendo su último suspenso.

–A mí me va todo bien en Starbucks y con Alice –dijo Albus, que ya les había comentado a sus padres que se veía con la chica, aunque no se la había presentado de manera formal.

–Mi trabajo nuevo es maravilloso y todos mis compañeros son geniales, sobre todo Theo que es un encanto. Nos vamos todas las mañanas juntos.

–Fue muy amable al conseguirte la entrevista –comentó Ron, que también había ido a pasar el puente a Madrid–. Os lleváis bastante bien con él, ¿no?

–Sí, es muy majo –contestó Albus–. El otro día estuvieron él y su compañero viendo el fútbol en casa y nos lo pasamos muy bien. Hemos tenido mucha suerte con los nuevos vecinos.

–¿Vosotros los conocéis, chicos? –Preguntó Harry a sus otros dos hijos.

James negó con la cabeza, pero Lily se encogió de hombros.

–Me he encontrado un par de veces con Theo cuando he ido al piso a ver a Albus y Rose –contestó–. Me parece un chico muy simpático. Con Scorpius no he cruzado más de un par de palabras aunque parece más… serio.

–No es precisamente un encanto –murmuró Rose.

–Bueno, seguro que es también un buen chico–. Le quitó importancia Ginny–. Lo importante es que estéis bien y que este puente vamos a pasarlo en familia. ¿Dónde queréis ir ahora?

–Podemos pasear por el centro si queréis o bajar al Retiro –sugirió Lily.

–Eso estaría bien. –Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa–. Podríamos alquilar una barca, ¿verdad, Ron?

–Han pasado como 30 años. –El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco–. Podrías dejar de recordármelo, ¿sabes?

–Todavía no puedo creerme que te cayeras al lago.

–Fue tu culpa, ¿para qué me retaste a una carrera?

–Mi culpa o que querías impresionar a Hermione…

Los dos sonrieron al escuchar el nombre de la mujer y Rose esbozó también una pequeña sonrisa.

–Seguro que el tito tiene razón, papá –dijo–. ¡Si es que hacías cada tontería para que mamá se fijase en ti!

–Hombre, cualquiera las habría hecho por una mujer como tu madre.

–Pero lo de caerse al lago fue excesivo. –Ginny rió–. Anda que si mamá y papá hubieran llegado a enterarse…

–No me habrían dejado volver a Madrid a veros, pero nunca lo supo así que…

–Anda, vayamos al Retiro un rato.

Todos rieron y los mayores se acercaron a la barra a pagar. James se acercó a Rose y la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–¿Sabes algo de Lizzy?

–No desde ayer, ¿por?

–Le he escrito para ver cómo le había ido su cita y no me ha contestado y sé que ha mirado el móvil varias veces –le explicó–. He visto su hora de última conexión.

–A lo mejor es que su cita le ha ido muy bien y sigue con él y solo mira el móvil para contestar mensajes importantes, ¿no crees?

–No lo sé, es muy raro. –Sacó su móvil y suspiró al ver que todavía no tenía ningún mensaje de su vecina–. Subiré a verla en cuanto llegue al piso.

–¿Y si está con ese chico?

–Pues que me echen, pero conozco a Lizzy y ella siempre contesta los mensajes. Es un poco maniática y no puede ver una notificación y dejarla sin más.

–Haz lo que quieras, pero yo creo que es ya mayorcita. –Rose le quitó importancia con un gesto–. Estará bien, ya verás.

* * *

Lizzy se levantó del sofá con desgana al escuchar cómo llamaban por cuarta vez al timbre. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. ¿Por qué James no pillaba que no le apetecía hablar?

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó, nada más abrir la puerta

James frunció el ceño. La chica estaba en pijama, despeinada, con los restos del maquillaje de anoche y los ojos algo hinchados.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó–. Es que como te he enviado un par de mensajes y me has dejado en visto…

–Estoy perfectamente –dijo, aunque no pudo evitar hacer un puchero sin querer.

–No, no lo estás. –Él suspiró–. ¿Puedo pasar? Te he traído esto. –Levantó una bolsa y sonrió levemente–. Son tuppers de mi abuela. De judiones, que sabe que te gustan mucho y que siempre me los robas. Y creo que van también uno de carne en salsa y algo de sopa. He cogido todos los que llevaban tu nombre. También te he traído helado del que hace Alice, que no tiene lactosa. Pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

–Tu abuela es un amor, en serio. –Se echó hacia el lado y cogió la bolsa–. Y tú también. Muchísimas gracias. Y sí, pasa.

–¿Estás así por tu cita? –Cerró la puerta con cuidado y la siguió hacia la cocina.

–No hay que ser muy listo para deducir eso. –Apretó los labios y fijó la vista en el congelador, donde estaba guardando la comida.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Lizz?

–Me acosté con él –murmuró– y cuando me he despertado ya no estaba. Me siento tan estúpida. Se fue sin más y solo me dejó un mensaje de WhatsApp en el que decía que ya me llamaría.

–Menudo gilipollas.

–¿Sabes lo que he sentido cuando me he despertado y he visto que estaba sola? –Se giró y James pudo ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Me sentía tan utilizada. Además, el mensaje ha sido tan… impersonal. ¿Quieres leerlo?

–Si me dejas…

Lizzy le pasó el móvil y le enseñó la conversación. « _Lo de anoche estuvo bien, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no podía quedarme. Ya te llamaré_ » _._ James sintió ganas de partirle la cara en aquel mismo instante. ¿Pero es que ese gilipollas no sabía que, al menos, había que esperar hasta que la chica se despertara? Menudo desconsiderado. Siguió bajando sin poder evitarlo y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver cómo Lizzy le echaba en cara que se hubiera marchado de aquella forma, lo llamaba gilipollas y, finalmente, lo mandaba a la mierda.

–Me encantas de mal humor. Tienes un genio que da miedo.

–Es que eso fue entre el bajón de la mañana y el de después. –Suspiró–. Menudo imbécil. ¡Y encima me dejó a medias!

–No será verdad…

–Pues sí, lo es –contestó ella–. Me quedé con todo el calentón y mira que le dije que yo no había terminado, pero él me ignoró y se quedó dormido.

–Entonces debiste echarlo anoche mismo.

–Creía que no quería solo eso, que me quería para algo más, pero… veo que me equivocaba, James. –Lo abrazó sin poder evitarlo y él comenzó a acariciar su pelo mientras chistaba en su oído, tratando de tranquilizarla–. ¿Por qué siempre elijo a los tíos que van a hacerme daño? Soy una masoquista emocional. ¿Pero qué me pasa?

–Nada, Lizz, no te pasa nada –le aseguró, abrazándola con más fuerza–. Eres perfecta tal y como eres, ¿recuerdas? _When I see your face, there is not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are._

La chica sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se separó de él.

–¿Les cantas a todas las chicas con las que te acuestas o esto es algo especial?

Ambos rieron al recordar aquel momento. La mañana después de la primera vez que se acostaron. Cuando Lizzy se despertó, se encontró a James con la guitarra en el suelo del cuarto y él, al verla despierta, empezó a cantarle _Just the way you are_ de Bruno Mars. Cuando terminó y ella le hizo aquella pregunta, él confesó que era la primera vez que le cantaba a una chica así porque no quería que ninguna se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

* * *

 _–_ _¿Y no te da miedo que yo me las haga? –Preguntó Lizzy, incorporándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sábanas para no dejar su desnudez al descubierto._

 _–_ _Me apetecía mucho cantarte, no lo he pensado. –Se acercó a ella, apoyó una rodilla en la cama y la besó–. ¿Tú y yo no tendríamos que hablar?_

 _–_ _Supongo… –Ella se puso roja y apartó la mirada y él sonrió._

 _–_ _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Le preguntó, con preocupación–. ¿Te he hecho daño?_

 _–_ _No, tranquilo. Estoy bien. –Ella suspiró–. ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo de haber sabido que era virgen?_

 _–_ _Claro que sí, pero habría tenido más cuidado. En el ascensor…_

 _–_ _Ahí sí me dolió un poco y, además, pensé que me dirías que me fuera a casa. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Sé que te diste cuenta entonces._

 _–_ _Sentía que había algo raro, que no era como siempre, pero no se me pasó por la cabeza eso…_

 _–_ _Ya. No hay mucha gente de 23 años tan virgen que ni siquiera ha besado a nadie._

 _–_ _¿En serio? –James enarcó una ceja–. ¿Tengo el honor de ser tu primera vez y tu primer beso?_

 _–_ _Mierda, eso se suponía que no lo podías saber. –Se puso roja y rió por su supuesta metedura de pata–. Pero, de todas formas, no es un honor. Es solo algo que ha sucedido por primera vez._

 _James sonrió y volvió a besarla antes de apoyarse sobre ella y quitarle la sábana, para poder contemplarla de nuevo. La recorrió de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios, haciendo que ella sintiera un enorme cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y tomara una bocanada de aire._

 _–_ _¿Te apetece que nos duchemos juntos? –Preguntó. Se dejó caer un poco sobre ella, haciendo presión con la cadera y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja–. Te va a encantar, ya verás._

 _–_ _Creo que… creo que puede ser muy divertido._

* * *

–James, ¿te quedas a dormir? –Murmuró Lizzy, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos–. No quiero quedarme sola. Vemos una peli y dormimos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

–Que el día que te diga que no a eso, llama a la policía porque me han secuestrado y cambiado por otro.

Lizzy rió y volvió a abrazarlo y él suspiró. Solo quería que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar, el año que viene quiero/necesito/espero tener un vecino como James porque madre mía, qué amor es :3

En segundo, Lily Luna Potter durmiendo con un chico sin hacer nada... Esperemos que no coja sentimientos, como ella dice ;)

Y qué monos que son los Potter-Weasley todos juntitos, aunque los chicos no quieren preocupar a sus padres, pobrecitos, si es que son más buenos que ná.

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

Un beso enorme,

María :)

PD: Espero que el recuerdo de James y Lizzy haya quedado claro, es que FF no me dejaba separarlo de otra forma :(


	10. She loves you - The Beatles

**She loves you - The Beatles**

–¿Estás ya mejor?

Lizzy giró la cabeza para mirar a James, que se había apoyado de costado en el colchón, y asintió.

–Sí. Siento ser tan dramas.

–No te disculpes. –El pelinegro sonrió y acarició su mejilla con dulzura–. Eres así. Muy sensible. No es nada malo, ¿sabes?

–Gracias por estar siempre, James –murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias del chico, que había comenzado a subir y bajar la mano por su cuello.

–No puedo creerme que ese capullo haya sido capaz de dejarte así –susurró y se acercó a ella. Lentamente besó su mejilla y comenzó a subir hasta su oreja, sin separar los labios de su piel y haciéndola estremecer–. Yo jamás te habría dejado a medias, ¿sabes?

–James, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar aquella pregunta, el chico se subió sobre ella y la besó, sorprendiéndola. Lizzy se tensó unos instantes aunque, en seguida, le siguió la corriente y correspondió a su beso, aumentando el ritmo de este. James acarició su costado con dulzura y bajó hasta llegar a sus muslos. Comenzó a recorrerlos lentamente antes de empezar a acariciarla sobre la ropa interior, arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

–Yo jamás te dejaría a medias. –Aumentó la intensidad de las caricias y empezó a besar su cuello–. El sexo es cosa de dos y seguro que él no se preocupó por ti en ningún momento. Pero yo no soy así, lo sabes perfectamente. Yo siempre he sabido cómo… complacerte.

Lizzy volvió a gemir y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él introducía la mano bajo su ropa interior y continuaba acariciándola, cada vez más deprisa, mientras seguía besando y mordiendo su cuello. Se sentía a punto de explotar. ¿Cómo podía James conocerla tan bien? Siguió murmurando en su oído todo lo que quería hacerle aquella noche, sin dejar de tocarla hasta que, finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y, simplemente, dejó que su cuerpo respondiera a aquellas caricias.

* * *

Lizzy se despertó de forma brusca y se sentó en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza, y con una humedad entre las piernas que, definitivamente, no debería estar ahí. ¿De verdad acababa de soñar eso con…?

–Lizz, ¿estás bien?

Giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de James, que se estaba incorporando lentamente y la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido

–Sí, claro –mintió–. Ha sido solo una pesadilla.

–¿Pesadilla? –El chico enarcó una ceja. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pendiente de que ella estuviera bien, y la había escuchado gemir. Y no eran gemidos de terror precisamente.

–Sí.

–¿Y con qué has soñado exactamente? –Insistió.

–Pues la verdad es que no… no me acuerdo –volvió a mentir ella–. Solo sé que me ha dado… mucho miedo.

–Claro, miedo. –Contuvo la risa, pero decidió no insistir más. Si Lizzy no quería contarle con quién acababa de tener un sueño porno, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se dejó caer en la cama y estiró un brazo–. Anda, ven aquí. Yo te protejo.

–¡No! –Exclamó, rápidamente. Al darse cuenta de lo brusca que había sido, carraspeó un poco y sonrió–. Necesito un par de minutos a solas.

Se tumbó y le dio la espalda a él, todavía con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. No podía creerse aquello. ¿Por qué había tenido que soñar precisamente con James? ¡Había millones de tíos en el mundo! Suspiró y cerró los ojos. No quería ser borde, pero le daba miedo lo que podía llegar a sentir si él la tocaba justo en ese momento.

–¿Necesitas un poco de agua o algo? –Murmuró él antes de suspirar–. En serio, Lizz, sé que no has tenido una pesadilla. Todos tenemos sueños así, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Si quieres, hago como si no hubiera oído nada.

–Sería genial, James. –Se giró levemente y sonrió. Le encantaba esa forma que tenía de preocuparse por ella–. Siento ser tan melodramática.

–¿Bromeas? Tus dramas son lo mejor de mi día a día –contestó él, sonriendo–. Sin ti, todo sería demasiado aburrido.

–Qué imbécil…

–Pero me adoras.

–Más quisieras.

–Lo sé perfectamente. –James rió–. Me adoras casi tanto como yo a ti. Pero solo casi, ¿eh? No voy a dejar que me ganes ni en eso.

–Eres un pésimo perdedor.

–Hasta en eso te gano y mira que es difícil. –Lanzó una carcajada y se incorporó de nuevo en la cama–. Oye, si te has quedado con el calentón puedo pasarte al señor Darcy e irme al salón un rato. –Se giró hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón–. ¿Dónde lo guardas? ¿Aquí en la mesita de noche o en un lugar un poco menos evidente?

–James, ni se te ocurra tocar al señor Darcy. –Se giró, incorporándose un poco, y negó con la cabeza.

–Es un nombre tan ridículo para un vibrador…

–Pues me ha dado los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

–¿Mejores que los míos? –La miró, un poco ofendido–. ¿Tengo que refrescarte la memoria?

–No pienso rectificar, imbécil. –Lizzy sonrió y volvió a tumbarse, dándole la espalda.

–Has herido mi orgullo.

–Tranquilo, podré vivir con ello.

–Ya lo veo, ya…

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio y Lizzy suspiró.

–Oye, James, ¿por qué no me abrazas un rato? –Le pidió en voz tan baja que él tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla–. Solo un ratito, por favor.

Él sonrió y, en seguida, pegó su pecho a su espalda y rodeó su cadera con dulzura. Le dio un beso en el cuello y acarició su vientre con cuidado.

–Un ratito o todo lo que tú quieras, Lizz. No pienso irme a ningún sitio hasta que despiertes.

–Ya lo sé. –Entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió.

–Por cierto, ¿quieres venir mañana a comer con mi familia? –Carraspeó ligeramente y apretó un poco sus manos–. Mi tío Ron ha tenido que irse ya porque tenía turno mañana, pero mis padres se quedan hasta el lunes y vendrán también Rose, Albus y Lily. Además, como ya les conoces y eres amiga de mi prima, no quedarás de acoplada así que esa excusa queda descartada y tienes que venir. ¿Qué te parece?

–Sí, claro, puede estar bien. –Asintió ella, riendo–. Y, sí, como ya conozco a tus hermanos, ¿qué más me da acoplarme? ¿Dónde vamos?

–Aún no lo sé, pero ya te diré. Nos iremos sobre las once y media o las doce para dar una vuelta a la que también estás invitada.

–También me apunto. No tengo nada que hacer –contestó ella–. Bueno, sí, pero no tengo ganas de ponerme con la tesis y, gracias a los tuppers de tu abuela, no tengo que cocinar así que…

James besó su cuello de nuevo y pegó su pecho un poco más a su espalda.

–Descansa, Lizz.

–Buenas noches, Jamie.

* * *

–Venga, _maitea_ , cuéntanoslo.

Alice suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Su madre llevaba desde que había llegado haciéndole aquella pregunta y parecía que no iba a dejara tranquila hasta que, finamente, contestara y le dijera quién era su misterioso novio.

–Oh, sí, venga, Alice, cuéntanoslo. –Frank, su hermano mayor, lanzó una carcajada y le revolvió el pelo–. ¿Cómo pretendes que vivamos con esta incertidumbre, pequeñaja?

–Muy gracioso. –Puso los ojos en blanco. Como si él no supiera de sobra quien era el chico. ¡Pero si les comentaba todas las fotos que subían a Facebook e Instagram!

–Solo queremos saber si sales con alguien. ¿Vamos a tener que hacernos Facebook para averiguarlo? –Insistió.

–A ver, claro que no, _ama_ , pero… déjalo estar.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Eso, Alice, ¿por qué? –Frank apoyó las manos en su cara y sonrió–. ¿Tan horrible es tu misterioso novio?

–¡Pero si tú sabes de sobra con quien salgo!

Se tapó la boca con una mano y se puso levemente roja. No podía creerse que se le hubiera escapado. ¡Con lo que había intentado que no se enteraran de nada!

–Así que sí que sales con alguien. –Neville enarcó una ceja–. ¿Y por qué no quieres presentárnoslo? Tu _neba_ tiene razón. ¿Por qué no podemos conocer a nuestro _suhia_?

–Es un poco pronto para llamarlo _suhia_ , ¿no os parece? –La chica se mordió el labio–. Solo llevamos unos meses.

–¡Meses! –exclamó Hannah–. ¡Pero si lo de Antxon nos lo contaste en horas! Creíamos que, como mucho, llevaríais algunas semanas.

–Ay, _ama,_ y mira cómo salió lo de Antxon… –Fijó la mirada en el plato, sin saber cómo salir de aquella situación. A lo mejor no le quedaba otra que decir la verdad–. No quería ocultároslo, en serio.

–¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Estudia contigo? –Le preguntó Neville, sonriendo de forma indulgente–. ¿De qué lo conoces?

–Pues la verdad es que estoy saliendo con Albus.

–¿Albus? –Su padre frunció el ceño. Le sonaba aquel nombre, pero no terminaba de recordar de qué.

–Sí, ya sabéis. El hermano de Lily.

–¿Pero no es mayor? –Hannah frunció también el ceño.

–Solo tiene dos años más que yo. Albus es el mediano, el mayor es James –explicó.

–¿Y qué es lo que hace? –Volvió a preguntar.

–Trabaja en el Starbucks de Callao.

–¿Y eso? ¿No ha estudiado nada?

–Sí, hizo Ciencias Políticas, pero está esperando que convoquen unas oposiciones.

–¿Y no se las prepara? –Siguió preguntando.

–Sí, pero también trabaja –contestó, cada vez más nerviosa–. Es muy responsable, _ama_ , y, como Lily también estudia fuera, no quería que sus padres tuvieran que mantenerlo así que se buscó un trabajo, pero no encontró nada de lo suyo y allí no le pagan del todo mal.

–¿Y por qué no nos lo habías contado, _maitea_? –Le preguntó su padre–. No parece un mal chico.

–Y no lo es, _aita_ , pero no quería que las cosas fueran tan deprisa. –La castaña suspiró–. La verdad es que él lleva ya tiempo queriendo presentarme a su familia como su novia y diciéndome que os lo contara a vosotros, pero… yo era quien creía que todavía era demasiado pronto.

–¿Pero vais en serio? –Insistió Hannah.

–Bastante y os lo presentaré la próxima vez que vayáis a verme. –Se obligó a sonreír. Esperaba no arrepentirse de ello–. Prometido.

* * *

–¡Esto es inconcebible!

Narcissa Black de Malfoy miraba horrorizada el salón del piso en el que su preciado nieto se estaba viendo obligado a vivir. Era más pequeño que la entrada de su casa. Bueno, en realidad aquel diminuto apartamento en aquella zona tan castiza de Madrid era del mismo tamaño que su salón. Todavía no podía creerse que su hijo hubiera dejado que la extravagante de su nuera le hiciera eso a su pequeño. ¡Ella no lo había mandado a los mejores colegios para que ahora tuviera que convivir con gente pobre!

–Ya lo sé, abuela. Es horrible ¡y tengo que coger el metro todos los días!

–¿Qué? –La mujer negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a su collar de perlas–. Te enviaré a mi chófer. Me da igual lo que diga tu padre, esto no puede tolerarse. Y deberías venir más a casa. ¡De haberlo sabido antes no te habría dejado mudarte aquí!

–Bueno, ya sabes cómo es mi madre.

–Una inconsciente –Apoyó una mano en el brazo de su nieto y suspiró–. ¿De verdad no quieres venir a casa? Sabes que allí tienes un dormitorio y nuestro chófer estará siempre disponible para ti. No tienes por qué vivir así, cariño.

–No quiero que mi padre se enfade con vosotros. –Negó con la cabeza–. No te preocupes, abuela.

–Es que esto… –Suspiró–. Por Dios, tu abuelo tomará cartas en el asunto y hablará con tu padre. Arreglaremos esto.

–Gracias.

–Y, si necesitas dinero, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? –Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sacando el móvil del bolso. Marcó rápidamente y se lo llevó a la oreja–. Sí, ya estoy lista. Ven a recogerme inmediatamente.

Colgó y sonrió a Scorpius antes de abrazarlo.

–El martes iré a comer.

–Más te vale. Le pediré a Camila que te prepare algo todos los días y te lo enviaré a la oficina así estarás bien alimentado. –Volvió a suspirar–. ¡Seguro que tu madre y tu tía te pagan una miseria!

–No quieres saberlo.

–Toma, te daré algo para que puedas comprarte, al menos, algo bonito. –Sacó su cartera y cogió un billete de 500 euros.

–Gracias, abuela, y…

Guardó silencio al escuchar unos pasos. Rose y Theo acababan de llegar al rellano, con algunas bolsas. La pelirroja fijó la mirada en el billete que el rubio sostenía y abrió mucho los ojos.

–¡Hombre, Narcissa! ¿Cómo está?

–Bastante enfadada, Theodore. –Contestó la mujer–. ¡Es inconcebible que os hagan vivir de esta forma!

–Bueno, no se está tan mal. Es un poco duro, pero te acostumbras.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Negó con la cabeza y sacó un billete de 100 euros–. Toma, por si lo necesitas. ¡Lo que dirían tus pobres abuelos de seguir con vida! Por cierto, ¿vuestros abuelos maternos lo saben?

–Claro –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Si es que ya sabía yo que esa familia…

–Estamos bien, Narcissa –la cortó Theo–. Sobreviviremos.

–¿De dónde vienes, por cierto? –Le preguntó Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño.

–Del Rastro. Rose me ha llevado. –Señaló a la chica y, sonriendo, levantó una de las bolsas–. ¡Mira me he comprado un vinilo antiguo de los Beatles! _She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves , yeah, yeah, yeah…_ –Comenzó a canturrear, haciendo que la pelirroja riera–. Y he comprado unas láminas preciosas. Y Rose unas camisetas para andar por casa y hacer deporte.

–Oh, por Dios, ¿cómo habéis podido ir a un sitio como ese? –La mujer los miró horrorizada–. ¡Theodore!

–No es un sitio tan malo –intervino Rose, frunciendo el ceño–. Y puedes encontrar cosas baratas y antigüedades.

–¿Tú acostumbras a ir a esos sitios?

–A veces. Soy Rose, por cierto. Vivo aquí enfrente. –Le tendió la mano.

–¿Solo Rose? –Le estrechó la mano con desgana y sonrió levemente–. Supongo que los pobres no necesitáis apellido.

–Los pobres, como usted dice, sabemos valernos por nosotros mismos y no necesitamos que un apellido nos abra puertas como a los burgueses inútiles –replicó, sosteniéndole la mirada con decisión–. Y ya veo de quién ha heredado Scorpius ese carácter tan… agradable.

Se soltaron las manos y la pelirroja se volvió hacia Theo, que miraba la escena un poco incómodo.

–Tengo que entrar, Albus debe estar esperándome para ir a comer con mis tíos.

–Sí claro. –El chico asintió–. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

–De nada y espero que te animes a venir al concierto.

–Seguro que lo haré.

–Adiós, Scorpius. Adiós, señora.

Sonrió con cierta chulería y entró a su piso, dejando a los otros tres en el rellano.

–La clase de gente con la que tienes que convivir –se lamentó Narcissa–. ¡Qué maleducada!

–Pues, encima, mi madre le ha dado trabajo.

–¡No es posible!

–Rose es una abogada de primera –la defendió Theo–. Es que Scorpius y ella han tenido… algunos roces.

–Normal. –Suspiró y abrazó a su nieto–. Lo que necesites, ya sabes, cariño.

–Adiós, abuela.

Narcissa se marchó y Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Has ido a chivarte a tus abuelos?

–No iba a ocultarles lo que nos están haciendo. –El rubio se encogió de hombros–. Buenas noticias, por cierto, tenemos chófer otra vez. No tenemos por qué ir en metro al trabajo.

–¿Rose puede venir? Me gusta ir al trabajo con ella –replicó.

–Claro que no.

–Pues entonces paso.

–Venga ya, tío. ¿Vas a renunciar a un chófer por una chica guapa?

–Rose es solo mi amiga y estoy intentando aprender algo de esto, ¿sabes?

–No hay nada que aprender y es injusto. No fue para tanto.

–Asume tus errores de una vez, Scorpius. –Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y suspiró–. Así no conseguiremos nada.

Entró al piso y el rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo Theo se estaba acostumbrando tan bien a aquello.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, vaya tela con Lizzy y su sueño... ¡Pero qué mono es James de vez en cuando! (Aunque se pica con nada, ¡mira que decirle esas cosas a Lizzy y reírse del señor Darcy! xDD)

Y Alice, por fin, se lo ha dicho a sus padres (ya iba siendo hora, la verdad). A ver qué tal esa presentación ;)

Narcissa es muuuuuuy estirada y Rose... Rose no va a dejarle pasar ni una ;)

Un beso y luego contesto los comentarios, que ando con un poco de prisa esta tarde,

María :)


	11. Porque te quiero a morir - EVDE

**Porque te quiero a morir – El viaje de Elliot**

Alice se bajó del tren con cuidado y tiró del asa de su maleta hacia arriba. Sacó su móvil y miró la hora. Había llegado con solo un par de minutos de retraso, no estaba nada mal. Lo guardó de nuevo y comenzó a andar hacia la estación de metro. Cogiera el que cogiera, tenía que hacer un transbordo y, después de tantas horas de viaje, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar.

–Hola, preciosa.

Levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Albus apoyado contra la pared de la estación, dedicándole media sonrisa.

–Albus. –Se acercó a él rápidamente y lo abrazó–.¿Qué haces aquí?

–No podía esperar más para verte. –La besó con dulzura y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. Estaba en tu piso esperándote y pensé: ¿por qué no voy a por ella a la estación?

–Y yo a ti. ¿Quieres ir a casa o prefieres que nos tomemos algo por aquí? – Miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros–. Yo me apaño donde sea.

–¿Segura?

–Sí, tranquilo. Además, me muero de hambre.

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece allí? –Señaló un bar en el que ya habían comido alguna vez y se encogió de hombros.

–Donde quieras.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia allí. Entraron y, tras saludar al camarero, se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron libre. Alice cogió la carta y comenzó a buscar platos veganos mientras Albus la miraba, embobado.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el puente? –Le preguntó–. ¿Todo bien por casa?

–Sí. –La castaña asintió–. Pero tengo que decirte una cosa. Mis padres ya sabes que existes.

–Tus padres ya sabían que existo –contestó él, tratando de ocultar una sonrisilla.

–Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. –Alice bajó la carta y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo–. La próxima vez que vengan a Madrid, les he dicho que iremos a comer todos juntos.

–Buscaré un restaurante elegante –dijo el chico, sonriendo–. Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas hablado con ellos, Alice.

–Se pusieron muy pesados. –Se puso un poco roja y volvió a mirar la carta–. Pero, tranquilo, no creo que vengan hasta la graduación. Y, supongo, que ahora sí que está invitado.

–¿Estás segura? –Preguntó, intentando no mostrar toda la emoción que sentía en aquel momento.

–Claro, además, sé que te mueres de ganas. –Volvió a mirarlo y le sacó la lengua–. Por fin lo has conseguido.

–Pues creo que es un buen momento para decirte que mis padres también saben que salimos. Desde hace un tiempo.

–No sé por qué no me extraña. –Puso los ojos en blanco y le pasó el menú–. ¿Y qué opinan?

–¿Qué van a opinar? Están encantados. Dicen que eres un amor.

–Me miran con muy buenos ojos.

–No, es que eres así de maravillosa. –Él rió y buscó al camarero con la mirada–. ¿Sabes ya lo que vas a pedir?

–Sí.

–Pues aviso al camarero.

Le hizo un gesto a uno de los chicos, que se acercó y les tomó nota en seguida. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y Albus comenzó a cantar, en voz baja, la canción que sonaba de fondo en el bar.

– _«No puedo renunciar a un sueño que nunca he vivido. Me pongo los zapatos, caminante no hay camino, y me pongo a temblar. Porque te quiero a morir…»_

–Cariño, te quiero, pero cantas fatal –dijo Alice antes de lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

–Todo el talento musical de la familia se lo quedaron James y Lily –contestó él–. Alguien tenía que cantar mal, ¿no? Además, si también cantara, sería perfecto.

–Oh, ¿y cómo podríamos soportar tantísima perfección?

Albus hizo una carantoña y siguió cantando y Alice, simplemente, lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Rose recorría, nerviosa, los pasillos de la oficina. Astoria había mandado llamarla y no sabía muy bien qué esperarse ¿Tendría que ver aquello con el encontronazo que había tenido con la abuela de Scorpius el otro día?

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la mujer. Tomó una bocanada de aire y llamó con suavidad, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

–Adelante.

La pelirroja abrió y pasó al despacho. Astoria estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando algo en el ordenador, pero sonrió al verla.

–¿Me habías llamado?

–Sí, siéntate y no cierres la puerta –contestó–. Scorpius tiene que estar al llegar.

Rose tragó saliva. Seguro que su vecino se había chivado y ahora ella estaba en un lío.

–¿Y para qué querías vernos, Astoria?

–Cuando llegue mi hijo os cuento, así no tengo que repetirlo –dijo, sonriendo–. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el puente, Rose? Daphne me ha dicho que llevaste a Theo al Rastro.

–Sí, necesitábamos unas cosas y estuvimos allí –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

–A ver si la próxima vez os lleváis a Scorpius –dijo la mujer, haciendo que Rose se relajara un poco. A lo mejor Scorpius no le había dicho nada y Astoria solo quería asignarles alguna tarea a ambos–. Este chico necesita conocer un poco de mundo y salir de su zona de confort.

–Eso es difícil.

–Y más como es él. –Astoria suspiró, aunque sonrió en seguida al ver al rubio asomarse–. Pasa, Scorpius.

–¿Qué pasa? –Paseó la mirada entre su madre y Rose y frunció el ceño.

–Siéntate, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la pelirroja, enfadado.

–¿Se lo has contado? ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!

–¿Se puede saber por qué me estás gritando? –Ella se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

–Porque has venido corriendo a decirle a mi madre que mi abuela me dio el otro día 500 euros.

–¿Que tu abuela hizo qué? –Astoria se levantó y enarcó una ceja.

–Bueno, estuve el viernes cenando allí y me quedé hasta el domingo. Eso lo sabías.

–Sí, pero no lo del dinero. –La mujer negó con la cabeza–. Ya he tenido que pelearme con ella porque te deja usar su chófer y te manda comida. ¿Y ahora me entero de que, además, te da dinero? ¡Y 500 euros ni más ni menos! Así no vas a aprender nunca el valor de las cosas.

–Venga ya, mamá Me pagas una miseria

–Te pago lo justo por tu trabajo –replicó ella–. Solo te he quitado el acceso a la cuenta familiar. Si hubieras empezado a ahorrar cuando empezaste a trabajar en lugar de dilapidar el dinero, ahora no tendrías tantos problemas.

–Esto debería considerarse maltrato infantil o algo así.

–Tienes 24 años, Scorpius. Te hemos consentido demasiado. –Astoria cerró los ojos unos instantes y tomó una bocanada de aire–. Pero no te he llamado por eso. Rose no me había dicho nada, ni siquiera sabía que había tenido el «honor» de conocer a Narcissa.

–Una señora encantadora –masculló la pelirroja por lo bajo, con sarcasmo.

–Pídele perdón a Rose y no le vuelvas a hablar de esa manera.

–¡Mamá!

–Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pídele perdón inmediatamente–dijo con severidad.

–Perdona –dijo él finalmente, con desgana.

–Bien y ahora pasemos al tema de esta reunión. –Astoria volvió a sentarse y cogió dos carpetas que estaban en su escritorio. Le dio una a cada uno y sonrió levemente–. En un mes celebramos la fiesta de verano de la empresa a la que asisten los socios y diversas personalidades relevantes relacionadas con Greengrass S.A. Este año, hemos decidido celebrarla en mi casa y necesito que alguien se encargue de la organización. He pensado en vosotros dos, creo que podríais hacerlo bien.

–Perdona, pero, mamá, ¿de verdad crees que ella puede hacerse cargo de algo así? –El rubio cogió su carpeta y enarcó una ceja–. No creo que tenga los modales adecuados. Es un evento serio y formal y ella, bueno…

–¿Disculpa? –Rose frunció el ceño–. Yo puedo organizar un evento perfectamente si quiero.

–Oh, claro, no hay más que ver cómo trataste a mi abuela el otro día. –Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco–. Tus padres te brindaron una educación maravillosa.

–Hombre, pues yo no iría a colegios privados ni sabré usar veinticinco tenedores como sabrás tú, pero al menos no soy una clasista.

–Bueno, chicos –Astoria carraspeó–, no os peleéis. Scorpius, sé que Rose lo hará bien. Y tú necesitas que alguien te controle. Sé que te encanta organizar fiestas, pero esta no es como esas que acostumbrabas a hacer y, además, vas a tener un presupuesto limitado. Quiero una fiesta elegante, pero no gustarme todo el capital de la empresa.

–Puedo hacerlo solo.

–No, no puedes, pero, por suerte, el jefe de Rose dice que puede encargarse de esto durante este mes. Por supuesto ambos tendréis que venir a la fiesta para supervisar que todo está bien.

–No creo que tenga ni siquiera algo que ponerse…

–¿Y tú qué sabrás? –Preguntó ella, aunque, a decir verdad, solo tenía un vestido elegante en su armario y le había costado 50 euros en las rebajas del Corte Inglés.

–Rose no tiene de qué preocuparse porque he llamado esta mañana a la tienda de Londres de Oscar de la Renta y le van a prestar un vestido para el evento.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Iban a prestarle un vestido para una fiesta? ¿A ella?

–Dudo que tenga zapatos que llevar con un Oscar de la Renta…

–Yo le prestaré unos, tranquilo.

–Esto es una pésima idea. –El chico bufó–. No quiero trabajar con ella.

–Creo que no te estoy dando a elegir, Scorpius. –Astoria negó con la cabeza–. Dentro tenéis toda la información, las tareas, las fechas límite… Espero que lo hagáis muy bien, la fiesta es extremadamente importante.

–Irá todo genial, Astoria. –Rose sonrió con cierto nerviosismo–. Te lo aseguro.

–Confío en vosotros. Y, ahora, vamos. Tenéis que empezar a trabajar.

Los despidió con un gesto y volvió a su ordenador. Los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron de despacho en silencio. Scorpius cerró la puerta con cuidado pero, en cuanto se giró, Rose lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta el baño de mujeres.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

–¿Pero tú qué problema tienes? –Rose lo fulminó con la mirada–. Mira, me da igual que nos peleemos cada vez que nos cruzamos en el rellano o por los pasillos, pero esto… ¿Acaso quieres que me echen?

–Es evidente que sí –contestó él–. No quiero verte todos los días aquí. Además, no creo que estés capacitada para preparar una fiesta así.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no perteneces a este mundo –contestó–. ¿Has ido alguna vez a una fiesta de ese tipo?

–No.

–¿Ves?

–Pero puedo preparara si hace falta. No es mi especialidad, pero puedo hacerlo. Sobre todo si mi trabajo está en juego. –Bufó y negó con la cabeza–. Es que no entiendes lo importante que es esto para mí. No entiendes que necesito este trabajo, ¿verdad? Yo no tengo unos padres ricos que pueden darme cantidades ilimitadas de dinero en caso de necesidad; yo depende de mi trabajo. ¿Alguna vez no has llegado a fin de mes? Porque yo sí. Yo he llegado a estar con la cuenta a cero a semana y media de acabar el mes. He tenido que pedirle a mi padre que se apretara el cinturón y me enviara algo para no pasar hambre y poder pagar el alquiler. He tenido que sobrevivir meses a bases de macarrones, he contado hasta los céntimos que me gastaba. Tú no sabes lo que es eso y no sabes lo que este trabajo significa para mí. No puedo quedarme sin dinero y tener que volver a casa porque en mi pueblo sí que no hay ningún futuro.

–Rose…

–¡No, escúchame! –Lo cortó–. Para ti todo es un juego. Tú quieres que me echen para no tener que verme, pero si vuelvo a quedarme sin trabajo… No espero que lo entiendas. No eres más que un niño pijo mimado que lo ha tenido siempre todo en esta vida. Pero no todos tenemos esa suerte. Mi padre tuvo que sacrificar mucho para que yo pudiera venir a estudiar aquí, ¿sabes? Y sobre todo para que pudiera hacer dos años de carrera en París. Mi hermano pequeño se quedó estudiando Publicidad en Segovia y el primer año, como yo estaba en Francia, iba y venía todos los días a casa para ahorrar.

–No lo sabía.

–¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu ombligo? –Negó con la cabeza–. Me gusta ser abogada, ¿sabes? Me encanta el Derecho y la oportunidad que me están dando tu madre y tu tía es increíble. Es la primera vez que me siento valorada desde que terminé la carrera. Así que, si para conservar mi trabajo tengo que preparar una fiesta para un puñado de pijos como tú, lo haré con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

–¿Y no vas a decirles lo mismo que a mi abuela?

–Dudo que ellos sean tan impertinentes como ella –replicó–. Mira, a mí también me caes fatal y no quiero tener que verte más de lo necesario, pero tenemos que hacer esto bien. No nos queda otra.

Scorpius asintió lentamente. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que su vecina necesitara el trabajo de forma tan desesperada. Sabía que no tenía mucho dinero –el alquiler de aquellos pisos era relativamente barato y la chica parecía saber cómo ahorrar hasta en los detalles más mínimos–, pero jamás se planteó aquello. Rose tenía razón: él jamás había tenido que preocuparse por no llegar a fin de mes. Además, aunque para él aquel trabajo era una imposición materna, a ella le gustaba. A lo mejor estaba siendo un egoísta.

–¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? –Murmuró, abriendo su carpeta. La pelirroja lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él se encogió de hombro–. ¿Qué? Tenemos que hacerlo. Ahora mismo ninguno de nosotros puede perder este trabajo así que tenemos que aprender a trabajar en equipo.

–Claro –contestó lentamente, sorprendida. ¿Aquello era una especie de tregua?–. Pues no lo sé, déjame ver. –Rose se apoyó en el lavabo y empezó a sacar papeles–. Aquí hay una lista de invitados. Supongo que tendremos que elegir invitaciones y enviarlas o algo así, ¿no? El papel es más elegante que un correo, aunque deberíamos hacer algo para asegurarnos de que todas han llegado.

–Se envían por correo certificado.

–¿En serio? –Rose enarcó una ceja.

–Claro, así nos aseguramos que todas han llegado a su destino. Seguro que el presupuesto da para eso. –Empezó a pasar folios hasta que llegó a una hoja final–. Ajá. Sabía que mi madre me lo anotaría bien clarito. Dice que no sé controlar el dinero.

–Por algo será –murmuró Rose.

–Según ella sí, aunque mi versión es distinta. –Suspiró y siguió mirando–. No recuerdo cuál fue el cáterin que contrataron para mi último cumpleaños, pero era bastante bueno. Deberíamos contratarlo.

–¿Contrataste un cáterin para tu último cumpleaños? –Preguntó Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Solo para la fiesta formal que organizaron mis padres –contestó él–. En la que hice con mis amigos hubo más bien poca comida y mucho champagne y whisky de una edad considerable ¿Tú qué hiciste en el tuyo?

–Oh, ya sabes, cosas de pobres –dijo, aguantando la risa–. Fuimos a cenar, luego nos emborrachamos en mi piso y terminamos en una discoteca bebiendo garrafón.

–Vale, lo pillo. –El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que sorprendió a Rose, y negó con la cabeza.

De repente, la puerta de baño se abrió y una de sus compañeras entró y se detuvo de forma brusca al verlos a ambos.

–Hola. –Paseó la mirada de uno a otro y enarcó una ceja–. No quería molestar.

–¿Y por qué ibas a molestar? –Rose levantó la carpeta–. Estábamos trabajando.

–Claro. –La chica sonrió y entró a uno de los cubículos.

–Genial. Ahora, además de ser la nueva, voy a ser la chica que se está tirando al hijo de la jefa –masculló Rose–. Fantástico.

–Deberíamos seguir en otra parte –murmuró Scorpius–. ¿Tu mesa o la mía?

–La mía está más lejos de tu madre y, si empezamos a discutir, no nos escuchará.

–Pues vamos.

* * *

Hola :)

Albus y Alice son taaaaaaan ñoños y cursis y cuquis *-*

Y Rose y Scorpius han firmado una tregua al parecer, aunque Rose ha tenido que enfadarse bastante. Si es que Scorpius no es capaz de ver más allá de su propio ombligo. A ver si se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas ;)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	12. El prota - Rulo y la contrabanda

**El prota – Rulo y la contrabanda**

–Rosie, recuérdame por qué tenemos que ir a otro de los conciertos de James, por favor. –Albus, apoyado en la puerta del baño, miró a su prima, que se estaba maquillando–. ¿No fuimos ya a uno? No estuvo mal, pero tanto como para repetir…

–Te diré solo seis palabras: Lizzy actuando como una fan loca –contestó mientras se ponía el _eyeliner_ –. Y en primera fila.

–Vale, con eso me has ganado. –El chico rió–. En el último concierto no podía parar de reír. ¿Estás segura de que no está pillada?

–Ella dice que no, por eso es todavía más divertido.

–Menudos dos. ¿Por qué a la gente le cuesta tanto darse cuenta de lo que siente?

–Pero, por favor, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que os costó a Alice y a ti?

–Bueno, pero nosotros no estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, cortamos y seguimos comportándonos igual aunque sin acostarnos.

–Ya, es que es rarísimo. –La pelirroja suspiró y metió la pequeña brocha en el tubito–. Pero bueno, al menos nos divertiremos un rato. Además, ¿no le habías pedido a James que le dedicara una canción a Alice?

–Sí, es que empecé a cantársela el otro día cenando, pero mis habilidades musicales dejan bastante que desear.

–Como las mías, vaya. –Rose carraspeó, pero no pudo comenzar a cantar ya que, de repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar–. Pásamelo, anda.

Albus lo cogió del borde de la bañera y se lo tendió.

–Toma

–Oh, es Vic. –Sonrió y descolgó–. ¿Sí?

–¿Rosie? ¡Soy Vic!

–Sí, ya lo he visto. –Rose rió–. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, bien –contestó–. ¿Y tú? ¿Te pillo ocupada?

–No, tranquila. Estoy terminando de arreglarme.

–¿Sales esta noche?

–Sí, vamos a uno de los conciertos de James y después iremos a algún sitio, aunque no hasta muy tarde, que mañana madrugo para ir a trabajar.

–Qué responsable. –Victoire rió–. ¿Y vas a uno de los conciertillos de James?

–No están mal.

–A saber… –Volvió a reír y suspiró–. Oye, Rose, te llamo para pedirte un favor. Bueno, a ti y a Albus realmente.

–Cuéntame.

–Quiero ir unos días a Madrid a buscar inspiración porque hay un concurso de diseño y me gustaría mucho participar, pero no se me ocurre nada nuevo –explicó–. ¿Podría quedarme en el piso? Serían dos semanas como mucho, os lo prometo, y os aseguro que no voy a molestar. Dormiré en el sofá y os ayudaré con la casa.

–Por mí no hay problema, tranquila. –Apartó un poco el teléfono y se encogió de hombros–. Vic pregunta si puede quedarse unos días aquí con nosotros.

–Claro, que venga cuando quiera –contestó Albus.

–Vic, puedes venir cuando lo necesites, no te preocupes –dijo Rose de nuevo al teléfono–. ¡Será genial tenerte aquí!

–Quiero una noche de chicas contigo y Lily, ¿eh?

–Por supuesto. ¿Sabes ya cuando vendrás?

–Intentaré estar por allí el domingo o el lunes. Espero que mi jefa me dé unos días libres. Seguro que si le digo que es para inspirarme, me deja.

–Pues ya me avisas con lo que sea, ¿vale?

–Sí, muchísimas gracias, chicos. –Victoire suspiró–. Te veo en unos días. Pasadlo muy bien en el concierto y dale besos a todos de mi parte.

–Lo haré.

–Un besito, Rosie.

La pelirroja colgó y soltó el teléfono en el lavabo. Le alegraba mucho que Victoire fuera a verlos. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella y tenía ganas de salir con ella por Madrid.

El timbre de la puerta sonó entonces y Albus fue a abrir. Alice y Lily pasaron al salón y se sentaron y Rose no tardó en salir.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno –enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado–, qué guapa te has puesto, ¿no, Lils?

–Pues como siempre, ¿no, Rose? –La pelirroja se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió–. Me ha comentado cierto vecino tuyo que viene al concierto también.

–Te ha comentado bien.

–Esta noche me lo tiro sí o sí. Este no llega a la oficina mañana.

–Su madre vendrá a por él si no va y no sé si te gustaría que tu suegra te levantara gritando.

–No es mi suegra. –La fulminó con la mirada y la otra rió.

–Ya, pero ha merecido la pena decirlo solo por ver tu cara.

–Muy graciosa. –Se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos–. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

–Voy a por Theo, tranquila.

Rose sonrió, salió del piso y, tras cruzar el rellano, tocó el timbre de sus vecinos. Se apoyó en la pared y sonrió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, aunque la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios al darse cuenta de quién acababa de abrir la puerta. Scorpius se abrochaba los puños de la camisa y la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

–¿Vienes porque estáis ya listos? –Preguntó.

–Espera, ¿tú vienes también? –Rose abrió mucho los ojos. Una cosa era que hubieran empezado a tolerarse y otra muy distinta aquello.

–Theo me obliga, aunque volveré temprano. Te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que estar en la oficina a las nueve.

–Genial. –Forzó una sonrisa y entró al piso–. ¡Theodore!

–¿Sí? –El moreno salió del cuarto, revolviéndose el pelo aún húmedo y sin camiseta.

–¿No tienes nada que decirme? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

–Ah, sí, Scorpius viene. No te importa, ¿verdad? Ahora os lleváis bien, ¿no?

–Decir que nos llevamos bien es, quizás, demasiado decir. Nos toleramos simplemente.

–Pues por eso se viene. Además, no podía dejarlo solo. –Se encogió de hombros–. Pobrecito.

–Bueno, pero que no me dirija la palabra en toda la noche. ¡Bastante tengo con soportarlo en la oficina!

–Hecho, pelirroja. –Theo sonrió–. Voy a ponerme una camisa.

–Igual Lily prefiere que vayas así –comentó Rose, riendo.

–Si voy así, a lo mejor no llegamos a salir. –Sacó músculos con chulería–. ¿Has visto mis abdominales?

–¿Cuántas horas pasas en el gimnasio?

–Ahora ninguna, hago ejercicio en casa. Cuando era rico, tenía mi propio gimnasio y un entrenador personal así que imagina.

La chica le dio un pequeño puñetazo en los abdominales y señaló el dormitorio.

–Venga que todavía tenemos que comer y no podemos llegar tarde al concierto. –Negó con la cabeza–. Te espero en mi piso, ¿vale?

–Sí, tranquila.

Rose cruzó de nuevo el salón y se dirigió hacia el rellano, aunque no pudo evitar detenerse de forma súbita al darse cuenta de que Scorpius la seguía. Frunció el ceño y se giró.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Esperamos a Theo en tu piso, ¿no? –El rubio enarcó una ceja–. Así saludo ya a Albus.

–Haz lo que quieras.

Rose bufó y continuó su camino seguida del otro. Esperaba que aquella noche terminara bien.

* * *

–Me parece muy fuerte que vayas a dedicarle una canción a Alice y no a mí.

Lizzy hizo un puchero y James rió y siguió acariciando su barriga descubierta.

–A ti te menciono en todos los conciertos, Lizz –contestó–. Y Albus me lo ha pedido como favor especial.

–Ya, claro…

–¿Te has puesto celosa? –Murmuró. Se agachó un poco para acercarse al oído de ella y sonrió de nuevo–. Te dedicaría un concierto entero, canción por canción, si quisieras.

–Eso no suena mal –murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo un escalofrío a duras penas.

James siguió con sus caricias y, poco a poco, empezó a subir.

–Oye, James, ya vamos a…

El batería del grupo se quedó quieto en la puerta de aquel improvisado camerino al ver la escena. Enarcó una ceja y paseó la mirada lentamente entre uno y otro.

–¿Ya vamos a hacer la última prueba? –Preguntó el pelinegro mientras Lizzy se incorporaba y se ponía bien la camiseta.

–Ajam –contestó, todavía bastante cortado–. ¿Vienes?

–Sí, claro. –Asintió–. ¿Vamos, Lizz?

Ella también asintió, se puso rápidamente de pie y los siguió hasta la sala. El resto de la banda ya estaba en el escenario y algunos familiares y amigos charlaban frente al escenario, esperando para la prueba de sonido. Lizzy fue directamente hacia allí y saludó a la novia de otro de los chicos, a la que solía ver en todos los conciertos.

Los chicos tocaron dos canciones y, tras asegurarse de que se escuchaba bien, dejaron todo preparado y bajaron a hablar hasta que les avisaron de que iban a abrir ya las puertas.

–Ahora entrarán estos –le dijo James a la morena, sonriendo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Pásalo bien.

–Mucha mierda, Jamie.

El chico se marchó y, acto seguido, los de seguridad abrieron las puertas y los asistentes comenzaron a entrar. Lizzy se giró para buscar al resto y levantó el brazo al ver a Rose.

–¡Aquí! –Gritó, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido.

–¡Lizzy!

Rose corrió hacia ella, seguida de los demás, y la abrazó.

–Qué guapa vienes. ¿Salís luego?

–Sí y tú también. No quiero excusas.

–Pero…

–Solo un ratito. –Hizo un puchero y la otra sonrió–. Además, no iremos muy lejos y luego James te acompaña.

–Ya veremos. –Desvió la mirada y enarcó una ceja–. Deduzco que el moreno es tu amigo Theo, que me dijiste que venía, y, entonces, el rubio es…

–Sí, tía. Se nos ha acoplado, pero no puede molestarme en toda la noche. –Sonrió y les hizo un gesto a ambos chicos–. Theo, Scorpius: esta es mi amiga Lizzy; Lizzy, estos son Theo y Scorpius, mis vecinos.

–Encantada.

–Igualmente. –El rubio inclinó levemente la cabeza con educación.

La chica sonrió, pero no añadió nada porque, de repente, las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar un acorde de guitarra. Dio un pequeño salto y se agarró del brazo de Rose.

–¡Ay, ya empieza!

La banda fue saliendo al escenario y comenzaron, como siempre, con _Princesas_. Siguieron con varias canciones hasta llegar a _Porque te quiero a morir_ , que James dedicó a Alice.

–Bueno, cuñada, me ha dicho mi hermano que intentó cantarte esta canción el otro día, pero no le salió muy bien así que, como sabía que la teníamos en nuestro repertorio, me pidió, ¿qué digo pidió?, me suplicó que la incluyera en el concierto de hoy y te la dedicara. Es un poco moñas, ¿eh? Pero le entiendo: canta fatal, normal que haya preferido que te la cante yo.

Todos rieron por el comentario y Albus le fulminó un poco con la mirada, aunque relajó el gesto cuando Alice se puso de puntillas, atrapó su mentón con delicadeza y, tras girarle la cara, lo besó.

–Eres un amor, cariño –murmuró cuando se separaron.

–Disfruta de la canción bien cantada –contestó él, riendo.

La abrazó por la espalda y los dos bailaron siguiendo el ritmo hasta que la canción terminó y empezó otra.

El concierto siguió y todos se lo pasaron muy bien. Incluso Scorpius, que había terminado desabrochándose los botones del cuello de la camisa y arremangado las mangas y bailaba y cantaba con los demás.

–Y ahora, para terminar, os dejamos con una canción ideal para todos aquellos idiotas enamorados de un imposible. –James sonrió levemente, cogió con fuerza la guitarra y comenzó a tocar–. _«Ya sé que no soportas que te hable de futuro. Tú no quieres cantantes, ni cenas con pan duro. Sé que te sabe a poco, que llene tus jarrones de esas flores robadas con todos sus colores. No iremos a Las Vegas, ni al bar de la esquina. Nunca se mezclarán nuestras mierdas de vida. Yo nunca seré el prota de tu noche de bodas, solo seré el idiota al que cuando te cruzas… dices hola»_.

Rose, que había comenzado a bailar en el estribillo, levantó la vista un momento y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al fijarse en su primo, que no apartaba la mirada de Lizzy que, ajena a todo, seguía moviéndose y cantando. Esa mirada y, sobre todo, su expresión… Ahí había algo más. Aquello era más que una amistad para James, estaba segura. Si no, ¿por qué la miraba de esa forma? Parecía realmente triste mientras cantaba que jamás podría estar con ella.

–Lils –cogió del brazo a su prima y tiró de ella, separándola de Theo, con el que estaba prácticamente liándose en ese momento–, mira a James.

–¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó de mala gana.

–Fíjate bien.

–Ya lo hago.

–No, en serio, Lily, míralo –insistió– ¿No le notas como… triste?

–Ahora que lo dices…

Lily siguió la mirada de su hermano y no tardó tampoco en darse cuenta de que miraba fijamente a Lizzy, que seguía sin darse cuenta de nada –y, si lo había hecho, lo disimulaba muy bien–.

–Rose, ¿crees que…? –La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de terminar aquella frase.

–No lo sé.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Hablamos con él? –La pequeña se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros–. ¿Ella lo sabe?

–Claro que no. No tiene ni idea, estoy segura. Lizzy me contó que lo dejaron solo porque ella buscaba algo serio y él no quería una relación, pero si él está pillado…

–Joder…

–Mañana hablaré con él.

–También podemos emborracharlo luego y sonsacárselo –sugirió con una media sonrisa.

–¿Sabes? No quiero que sirva de precedente, pero me parece un muy buen plan, Lils.

La canción terminó y los chicos recibieron los aplausos y se despidieron hasta pronto. Volvieron al camerino y se felicitaron y abrazaron unos a otros. Su mánager también les dio su enhorabuena y les dijo que ya había firmado otro concierto para dentro de un par de semanas.

–Y a este, quizás, venga el representante de una discografía así que tenéis que darle todo, ¿eh?

El hombre se marchó y los chicos guardaron los instrumentos y se prepararon para salir, pero, de repente, James escuchó un leve carraspeo y se giró.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Frente a él estaba una chica un poco bajita, con un vestido bastante escotado, mucho maquillaje y una melena rubia lisa larguísima. No podía tener más de 18 o 19 años–. Los camerinos son de acceso restringido, ¿lo sabes?

–Sí y me ha costado un poco llegar hasta aquí, pero tenía que conocerte –contestó ella, sonriendo–. Soy una gran fan del grupo. Eres mi cantante favorito. Cantas genial, James, ojalá algún día saquéis un disco. Me lo compraría la primera.

–Muchas gracias. –Él sonrió.

–¿Me firmarías un autógrafo? –Le preguntó la chica antes de morderse el labio.

–Por supuesto. –James asintió y cogió la libreta que ella le ofrecía–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Helena, con hache.

–Muy bien, Helena con hache, aquí tienes –contestó, riendo–. Encantado de conocerte.

–Igualmente y, por cierto, no sé si eres uno de esos idiotas enamorados de un imposible, pero déjame decirte que esa chica seguro que no merece la pena. Tú eres genial y hay muchas chicas con buen gusto en el mundo. Y, por si algún día te apetece tomar algo –metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un papelito doblado–, aquí tienes mi número.

–Oh, está bien. –Lo aceptó algo sorprendido.

–¿Me llamarás?

–Helena, ¿cuántos años tienes?

–No creo que un número tenga demasiada importancia, pero, si tanto te interesa. Te lo diré cuando quedemos. –Le guiñó el ojo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios–. Un placer conocerte, James. Esperaré tu llamada.

Dicho esto, le hizo un gesto y se alejó, dejándolo petrificado en el pasillo. Abrió aquel papel que olía a perfume y se sorprendió, aún más, al encontrar, no solo el número de teléfono de la chica, sino también su nombre de usuario de Twitter y una marca de pintalabios.

–James, ¿va todo bien?

El chico guardó el papel rápidamente y se giró al escuchar la voz de Lizzy, que acababa de llegar a través del escenario y lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–Sí, claro. Solo me he entretenido un poco, pero ya voy –contestó–. ¿Me acompañas al piso a dejar la guitarra? Luego podemos buscar a estos.

–No sé, igual me quedo en el piso directamente…

–Ah, no, entonces voy solo. –Se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero toquecito en la nariz–. Me prometiste que hoy saldrías un rato.

–Acababa de despertarme, no me había tomado ni el café –protestó ella.

–Pero si tomas descafeinado.

–¿Y? –Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco–. Efecto placebo.

–Lo que sea, pero tienes que venir un ratito. Te prometo, y de verdad, que volveremos pronto y, si te cansas, te acompañaré a casa y luego volveré con los demás.

–No puedo hacerte eso.

–Bueno, pero yo quiero hacerlo. –James se encogió de hombros y sonrió–. Anda, anímate.

–Eres…

La morena lo abrazó y él suspiró. ¿De verdad se estaría enamorando de un imposible?

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Lo primero: siento el retraso, pero está en el pueblo mi prima con unas amigas y últimamente he parado más bien poco por casa (y, cuando llegaba, estaba agotada y apenas podía escribir un par de líneas).

¡Pero ya os dejo por aquí un nuevo capítulo! :)

¿Qué os ha parecido? ;) ¿Se estará James enamorando de un imposible? ¡Y parece que Scorpius es menos estirado de lo que parece! Se ha hasta desabrochado la camisa en el concierto ;) Y Victoire vendrá de visita pronto, a ver qué nos cuenta :)

Espero que os haya gustado :) El miércoles no actualizaré porque me voy de vacaciones con mis amigas (entre nosotros... me voy a Madrid, a pillar inspiración ;)) así que nos leeremos, como muy pronto, el finde que viene o, si no, el siguiente miércoles, como siempre.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	13. Lady Marmalade - Moulin Rouge

**Lady Marmalade – Moulin Rouge**

–De verdad, tienes unas ideas, Lils…

Albus negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco nada más atravesar la puerta de aquel local de karaoke. Su hermana había insistido en que tenían que ir a uno aquella noche –probablemente para lucirse un poco delante de todo el mundo– que no habían podido negarse, aunque era la única que estaba emocionada.

–Tengo tantas ganas de cantar. ¡James no puede ser el único protagonista de la noche! –Exclamó la pelirroja, agarrada de los brazos de Alice y Rose–. ¿Vosotras vais a cantar?

–No, tía, qué vergüenza –contestó Alice, poniéndose roja–. _Ezta txantxetan_ , Lils.

–Qué aburrida, jo. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. ¿Y tú, Rose? –La miró, pero la otra no contestó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en Scorpius que charlaba con Lizzy–. ¿Rosie?

–Perdona, ¿qué? –Dio un pequeño salto y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué miras al rubito estirado con tanta atención?

–No lo estoy mirando –replicó, rápidamente.

–Claro que lo haces –insistió–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Es que no sé qué tiene que hablar ese con Lizzy, ni por qué ella se ríe y actúa de esa forma. ¡Pero si le caía mal!

–Rose, no se conocían. –Alice se encogió de hombros–. Y Albus dice que exageras un poco y Scorpius no es un mal chico.

–Es que tu novio es un idiota al que se le olvida todo con pizza, cerveza y fútbol. –Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos–. Voy a ver qué le está diciendo.

Se separó de las otras dos y se acercó a su amiga y su vecino.

–Vaya, un doctorado suena a algo bastante importante.

–Bueno, podría ser más importante. –Lizzy se encogió de hombros–. No he conseguido ninguna beca. He echado varias tanto del Ministerio como propias, pero es muy difícil conseguir una. ¡Y eso que me dijeron que era fácil! –Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió–. Aunque me llevo muy bien con mi tutora y me deja dar clases y ayudarla de vez en cuando.

–Eso suena muy bien.

–Sí, no está mal, aunque a veces siento que estoy haciendo su trabajo. Mañana tengo que ir a hablar por la tarde con sus alumnos de cuarto sobre el futuro y esas cosas, como si yo supiera qué estoy haciendo con mi vida. Aunque la verdad es que los prefiero a los de primero.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Si hubieras estudiado Traducción, no preguntarías eso. –La morena volvió a reír–. Cuanta intensidad.

–Bueno, no habré estudiado Traducción, pero he hecho un grado bilingüe en una universidad privada así que puedo hacerme una idea.

–¿De qué habláis, chicos? –Preguntó Rose, interrumpiéndolo. Se agarró del brazo de Rose y sonrió.

–Oh, pues Scorpius me ha estado hablando de su año en Reino Unido durante la carrera y yo le he estado contando mis planes de hacer un doctorado internacional –contestó la chica, sonriendo también–. Y también comentábamos lo intensitos que pueden ser los chicos de primer curso en determinadas carreras.

–Genial. –Forzó una nueva sonrisa–. ¿Vais a cantar?

–No creo. –Lizzy se mordió el labio–. Y espero que James no se ponga muy pesado e intente hacerme cantar con él.

–Seguro que lo intenta.

–Pues sí, aunque no lo va a conseguir. –Miró hacia él y sonrió–. Pero voy a pedirle que me cante algo. Hasta ahora, chicos.

Sonrió y, tras despedirse con un gesto, se acercó a él.

–Dime, Rose, ¿sabe tu primo que está enamorado de esta chica? Porque ella no tiene ni idea de que lo está de él y es bastante gracioso.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa la vida sentimental de mi primo? –Puso los ojos en blanco.

–No me importa, pero esta situación me resulta muy divertida. ¿A ti no?

–Por supuesto que no.

–Ya, claro. –Negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente–. ¿Tú no vas a cantar?

–¿Y tú? –Rose bufó–. No sé ni por qué te pregunto. Está claro que un estirado como tú jamás podría ponerse a cantar delante de tanta gente.

–A lo mejor te sorprendo, ¿quién sabe?

–Lo dudo mucho.

Rose se giró hacia el escenario y enarcó una ceja al ver ya a Lily subida y con el micrófono en la mano. La pelirroja sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Theo, que la miraba embelesado.

–Creo que esta canción va por mí –comentó, con una media sonrisa pícara.

–Y eso me da bastante miedo –masculló James por lo bajo.

Lizzy rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y suspiró mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Lily empezó a chasquear los dedos, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, hasta que comenzó a cantar y bailar.

– _«He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?"_ _Oh! Uh-huh. Giuchie, Giuchie,ya ya dada (hey, hey, hey); Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here); Mocha Chocolata ya ya (oh, yeah); Creole lady Marmalade»._ –Sonrió, contoneándose y volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Theo, que tragó saliva, nervioso–. « _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez vous coucher avec moi ?»_

–A otra cosa no sé, pero a directa nadie le gana a Lily desde luego –murmuró Albus, negando con la cabeza.

–Ni que no conocieras a tu hermana, _maitea_. –Alice rió y lo besó con dulzura.

La pelirroja terminó la canción y, nada más bajar del escenario, se acercó a Theo, tiró de su camisa y la besó con pasión.

–Bueno, ¿te ha quedado claro lo que quiero hacer esta noche? –Le preguntó cuando se separaron, con una media sonrisa.

–Bastante –contestó, tratando todavía de controlar la respiración. Aquella actuación lo había puesto a mil. ¿Cómo podía bailar así con tacones y cantando? Había vuelto loco a prácticamente todo el sector masculino del público y parte del femenino.

–¿Y a qué esperamos entonces?

Volvió a besarlo y, él apoyó las manos en su culo y, tomando impulso, la subió e hizo que enredara las piernas en su cintura.

–¿Mi casa o la tuya, pelirroja?

–Esta vez prefiero jugar de local. –Lo besó de nuevo y sonrió–. ¿Pillamos un taxi?

–Claro. –Asintió él. Se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Rose cuando sus miradas se encontraron–. No me esperes mañana para ir a la oficina, Rose.

–Ya me lo había imaginado –contestó ella–. Por cierto, Lils, ¿nuestro plan…?

–Encárgate tú –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Yo estoy muy ocupada, ¿no lo ves?

–Anda que…

–Te llamo mañana y hablamos. –Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó al oído de Theo–. Si no nos vamos ya, voy a acabar haciéndotelo en medio de la calle.

Theo gruñó levemente y, despidiéndose con un gesto, salió rápidamente del local, con la pelirroja todavía en brazos.

–Creo que alguien no irá mañana a clase –murmuró Lizzy, sonriendo de medio lado.

–Anda, Lizz, canta algo conmigo para que se me olvide esta escenita. –James hizo un puchero y la morena sonrió–. Será divertido.

–Ya te he dicho que no, pero que puedes dedicarme una de Maldita Nerea.

–¿Ni invitándote a una copa te convenzo?

–No.

–¿Seguro? –Acarició su mejilla y volvió a hacer un puchero–. ¿No quieres cantar con una futura estrella del pop-rock español?

–Me dejarías en ridículo, cariño, y tengo una dignidad que mantener.

–A-bu-rri-da.

– _Whatever_. Demasiado hago estando aquí, ¿sabes?

–Voy a pedirme una cerveza y ahora te canto.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la barra y Rose no tardó en seguirlo. Tenía que aprovechar aquel momento para hablar con él.

–James, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Le dijo, apoyándose en la barra junto a él.

–Ni me cae bien, ni me cae mal el rubito –contestó mientras intentaba llamar la atención del camarero.

–No era eso, aunque debería caerte mal, ¿sabes? No escuches a Lizzy.

–Es que dice que se lo han pasado bien los dos bailando y cantando en el concierto y que luego han hablado y le ha parecido un chico bastante majo –explicó–. Te ha llamado exagerada. Así que yo opto por mantener una posición neutral.

–Bueno, la cuestión no es esa. Quería hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Puedo?

–Dispara, Rosie. ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Estás enamorado de Lizzy?

James se giró rápidamente y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Estás o no enamorado de ella? Lily y yo te hemos visto cantando esa canción sobre amores imposibles y te conocemos bien. A nosotras dos no puedes engañarnos –contestó–. Habíamos planeado emborracharte y sonsacarte la verdad, pero ahora que Lily se ha ido, he pensado que lo mejor sería ir de frente y preguntarte directamente.

–No entiendo por qué creéis eso –murmuró–. Lizzy y yo solo somos amigos.

–Que seáis solo amigos no significa que no sientas algo por ella, ¿sabes? –Rose negó con la cabeza–. James, ¿la quieres o no?

–¿Y qué más da? Lizzy y yo somos muy distintos y buscamos cosas diferentes. Aunque sintiera algo por ella, no podríamos estar juntos, ¿sabes? No nos iría bien. Funcionamos mucho mejor como amigos. Además, una chica me ha dado hoy su número y a lo mejor la llamo.

–James…

–Déjalo estar, Rose, en serio. –Consiguió, por fin, llamar la atención del camarero y suspiró–. Una cerveza y…

–Otra.

–Pues dos cervezas.

–En seguida.

Rose se apoyó en el hombro de James y él le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

–No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? Soy mayorcito y sé lo que me hago. Las cosas con Lizzy tienen que seguir así por el bien de ambos. Pero no hablemos más de mí. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

–¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin echar un polvo?

–Siglos –contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Puedo presentarte a un compañero de trabajo. Tiene 30 años, pero no está mal.

–No, gracias. El último tío que me presentaste resultó ser el mayor capullo del mundo. Además, no entiendes mis gustos.

–Es que son muy raros.

–Yo prefiero decir que mis gustos son peculiares y únicos.

–Si eso te hace feliz… –El chico rió y cogió los botellines–. No sé, Rosie, deberías divertirte un poco.

–Me divierto mucho, tranquilo. –Le quitó una de las cervezas y se encogió de hombros–. Y tú ten mucho cuidado con lo de Lizzy. No quiero que acabéis haciéndoos daño.

–Ya te lo he dicho: lo que sintamos, no cambia nada. Esto es lo mejor, llegamos a esa conclusión hace mucho. –Bebió un trago de su bebida–. Voy a cantar, ¿te apuntas?

–Ni de broma. Parece que se te ha olvidado que no tengo ningún talento musical.

–Menuda panda de aburridos sois todos.

Se alejó, sonriendo, y Rose suspiró y se giró hacia los demás. Albus y Alice estaban abrazados y se besaban cerca de una de las paredes y Lizzy y Scorpius volvían a charlar, aunque la morena estaba más atenta ahora al escenario que al rubio, ya que James acababa de subirse y estaba comenzando a sonar _Cosas que suenan a…_ de Maldita Nerea.

Los contempló durante unos instantes y, todavía apoyada en la barra, tomó un poco de cerveza. Se dio cuenta de que un chico la miraba, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente. Tenía pinta de ser un chulito y aquellos tipos no eran de su estilo. Como le había dicho a James sus gustos eran un tanto peculiares. A lo mejor debía volver a Tinder; a lo mejor esta vez sí que conocía a alguien que mereciera la pena o, al menos, a alguien con quien echar un par de polvos. No es que buscara una relación –le daba ansiedad el mero hecho de pensar en el compromiso–, pero sí que quería conocer a alguien… diferente.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al día siguiente tenía que seguir con la organización de aquella fiesta que parecía tan importante y, además, presentar unos informes a su jefe. No sabía si que Astoria confiara en ella era bueno o no. Hasta que todo aquello pasara, tendría el doble de trabajo y, además, una gran responsabilidad. Solo esperaba no cagarla.

* * *

Alice estaba sentada en la cama de Albus. Su blusa descansaba sobre el suelo del cuarto y el chico, sentado a su espalda, besaba sus hombros lentamente. La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba preocupada y aquello no le apetecía nada. Sus padres no solo la habían agobiado con todo el tema de Albus sino que le habían dejado una cosa muy clara: el año siguiente tendría que volver a Euskadi. Le habían dicho que no podían seguir manteniéndola y que, o bien volvía a casa, o bien se buscaba un trabajo en Madrid. Pero Albus no podía enterarse de aquello. Al menos no todavía.

–Al, no me apetece mucho esta noche –murmuró.

–¿Va todo bien? –Le preguntó él. Besó su hombro una última vez antes de rodearla con sus brazos y echarla un poco hacia atrás para que pudiera apoyarse en su pecho.

–Claro –mintió–. Es solo que estoy cansada.

–Y eso que hoy hemos vuelto temprano. –Albus acarició su mejilla y suspiró–. Mañana me toca el último turno, qué pereza. No tenía que haberlo cambiado, pero…

–Eres un sol y seguro que lo hiciste por una buena causa. –Lo besó y sonrió–. Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor de TFG para enseñarle lo que llevo.

–¿Y cómo lo llevas?

–Bastante mal, pero espero poder ponerme a día pronto –confesó–. Es que últimamente estoy muy cansada. Creo que voy a ir a hacerme un análisis de sangre o algo. A lo mejor tengo anemia.

–Seguro que no es nada, ya verás. –Besó su mejilla y comenzó a acariciar su estómago desnudo con delicadeza–. ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

–No –volvió a mentir–. Todo va bien, _maitea_. Es solo que esto del último año me tiene demasiado agobiada.

–Pues eso no está bien. –Se levantó y, con delicadeza, la tumbó en el colchón–. Ya me encargo yo de esto.

–¿Dónde vas?

–A prepararte algo relajante.

–Albus, no hace falta, en serio…

–En seguida, vuelvo. –La besó y sonrió–. Tú solo quédate aquí e intenta relajarte.

Salió de la habitación y la castaña cerró los ojos. Tenía que contarle aquello, tenía que ser sincera con él, pero es que le daba tantísimo miedo perderle por una tontería…

Albus volvió rápidamente con un cuenco de helado de avena con trozos de fresa y chocolate por encima. Se lo dio, se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a masajear sus pies mientras ella comía.

–Creo que podría tener un orgasmo solo con esto –murmuró ella tras gemir levemente.

–Me alegra saber eso. –Albus sonrió, estiró la pierna de la chica y besó su rodilla–. ¿A qué hora tienes que levantarte?

–Tengo que estar en la facultad a las doce así que sobre las diez para poder ducharme y desayunar con tranquilidad.

–Te prepararé algo rico.

–No hace falta, Al…

–Insisto. Sé que el último año de carrera es muy duro y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sea un poco más fácil para ti.

–Te quiero.

–Y yo. –Cogió el tazón ya vació y lo dejó sobre la mesita–. Y, ahora, relájate y duérmete.

–Quiero que me abraces.

–¿Más que un masaje de pies?

–Por supuesto. –Estiró los brazos y le pidió que se acercara.

Albus sonrió, se tumbó junto a ella y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas. Alice se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

– _Maite_ _zaitut_ _,_ Albus, _eta_ _zurekin geratu nahi dut._

–No he entendido lo último que has dicho –contestó él, frunciendo el ceño–, pero deduzco que es algo bueno, ¿no?

–Sí, lo es. –Ella asintió y se acurrucó un poco más–. Buenas noches, _maitea_.

–Buenas noches, preciosa.

* * *

Desde luego, ¿se puede ser más directo que Lily? Yo creo que no xD Menuda es la pelirroja, pero parece que por fin va a conseguir lo que quería ;)

James está en fase de negación totalmente y Rose está un poco agobiada, pobrecilla :(

Y Albus y Alice son puro azúcar, ¡qué dos! Aunque Alice debería hablar con él... (y no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir las dos frases en euskera xD)

Espero que os haya gustado (yo he vuelto de mis vacaciones con muuuuuuchas ideas -tantas que no sé ni cómo voy a encajarlas todas xD-) y nos leemos el miércoles ;)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	14. You're the one that I want - Grease

**You're the one that I want - Grease**

Victoire se bajó del taxi y miró el viejo edificio que se encontraba frente a ella. Comprobó la dirección, sacó su maleta y pagó al taxista con una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse al edificio y mirar el telefonillo pero, antes de que pudiera llamar, escuchó unas llaves tras ella y se giró para encontrarse con un chico rubio trajeado y de aspecto serio.

–Buenas tardes –la saludó.

–Hola –contestó ella–. Perdona, ¿vives aquí?

–Sí, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Quizás. ¿Sabes si viven aquí Rose Weasley y Albus Potter?

–Sí, son mis vecinos.

–Genial, menos mal que no me he equivocado. –La rubia sonrió–. Soy Victoire Weasley, su prima. Vengo a pasar unos días.

–Scorpius Malfoy, su vecino de enfrente. ¿Pasas, entonces?

–Sí, claro. Gracias.

El rubio abrió la puerta y los dos pasaron al interior del edificio aunque, mientras Victoire esperó al ascensor, Scorpius se despidió y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Un par de minutos después, Victoire llegó al rellano y fue directamente hacia la puerta anotada en el papel. Llamó al timbre y esperó unos instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió y un torbellino pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Vic!

–¡Hola, Rosie!

Las dos comenzaron a reír y, tras decirse la una a la otra lo guapas que estaban, entraron al piso.

–Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto –dijo la pelirroja–. Y no tienes por qué dormir en el sofá, puedo hacerte un hueco en la cama.

–¿Y si quieres traerte a alguien?

–¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! –Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces acepto y, de todas formas, te prometo que no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Solo tengo que encontrar la inspiración.

–¿Y sabes ya por dónde vas a empezar a buscarla?

–Por supuesto: por el Prado. –Se mordió el labio–. El Bosco, Goya… Seguro que mi musa aparece.

–Muy bien.

–¿Ya has terminado hoy?

–Tengo que rellenar unos informes, pero sí, no tengo que volver más a la oficina –contestó–. Y, además, tengo que echar otro ojo a una fiesta que tengo que organizar y…

–¿Una fiesta? ¿Exclusiva? ¡Cuéntame!

–Me van a prestar un vestido de marca y van todos los socios y accionistas de la empresa así que…

–¿De quién es el vestido?

–Oscar de la Renta.

Victoire gritó y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–No es para tanto, Vic…

–¿Que no es para tanto? –La rubia negó con la cabeza–. ¡Mataría porque me prestaran un Oscar de la Renta durante un día! ¡Tenemos que ir a comprarte unos zapatos! Haremos una colecta entre todos para poder comprar unos que le vayan bien.

–Mi jefa dice que me presta unos.

–Dios, tía, ¿pero qué clase de enchufe tienes en esa empresa para que tu jefa te preste unos zapatos y todo?

–Ninguno, pero le caigo bien a Daphne y Astoria, sobre todo a Astoria. Son las madres de mis vecinos y…

–Espera, ¿alguna de ellas es la madre del rubito trajeado que me he encontrado en el portal? No recuerdo su nombre, pero tenía pinta de trabajar en una empresa importante.

–Se llama Scorpius y Astoria es su madre. –Rose suspiró–. Es un niñato pijo que no ha tenido que hacer nada en su vida y está resentido porque sus padres lo han puesto a trabajar y se ha visto de repente sin dinero. Aunque ya no nos llevamos tan mal. Hemos firmado una tregua mientras preparamos la fiesta. Su madre se ha empeñado en hacernos trabajar juntos.

–¡Ay, Dios, ya lo entiendo! –Victoire volvió a reír–. Tu jefa quiere liarte con su hijo.

–¡Otra!

–¿Quién más te lo ha dicho?

–Albus.

–Es que somos dos genios –insistió–. Qué fuerte. Aunque con lo buena chica que eres es normal que cualquiera te quiera como nuera.

–Solo le caigo bien porque no me dan pena los chicos y no se lo he puesto todo fácil –contestó–. Además, tengo un buen currículum.

–Qué fuerte. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

–El día tres.

–Joder, queda un montón, pero ojalá siga por aquí o pueda escaparme. –Suspiró–. ¡Intenta que te preste unos Manolo! Seguro que tiene cientos. Dios, vas a estar tan tan guapa.

–Tranquilízate, Vic. No es para tanto. Además, solo voy a ir a esa fiesta porque no quiero que me despidan, pero ya me dirás qué pinto yo rodeada de pijos estirados.

–Yo mataría por ser tú ese día.

–Anda, ve deshaciendo la maleta que Lily debe estar a punto de llegar –le dijo, sonriendo–. Albus sale de trabajar en un rato y le he dicho que iríamos preparando la cena o pidiendo algo.

–¿Y James?

–Hablé con él a mediodía y me dijo que vendría mañana a verte porque hoy tenía que trabajar hasta tarde e iba a estar muy cansado. Igual te escribe luego porque quería quedar contigo para desayunar.

–Genial así me levanto temprano y voy al Prado en cuanto abran para no pillarlo muy lleno. –Sonrió–. Ahora le escribiré yo. Y la cena de esta noche la pago yo, ¿eh?

–¿Quieres pedir sushi?

–Te quiero tanto ahora mismo que hasta me casaría contigo. –Victoire rió y asintió–. En cuanto llegue Lily, nos metemos en _Just Eat_ y buscamos sitios. O, bueno, a lo mejor vosotros siempre pedís a alguno.

–Solo en ocasiones especiales, pero el sushi de ese sitio es demasiado genial así que ahora te enseño el menú para que vayas escogiendo.

Victoire la abrazó de nuevo y suspiró.

–No puedes hacerte una idea de las ganas que tenía de venir, Rose. Tengo la sensación de que tengo que estar aquí, es un presentimiento.

–A lo mejor encuentras la inspiración, haces una colección maravillosa y una firma importante te enamora de ti y te contrata.

–¿Te lo imaginas? –Se le iluminaron los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama–. Sería una pasada. La próxima diseñadora revelación.

–Sería genial. Sé que se avecinan cosas grandes. –Se tapó la cara con las manos y sonrió–. Este es mi sitio, Rosie.

–Pues quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

El timbre sonó de repente y la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Se me había olvidado que Scorpius iba a venir para terminar unas cosas de la decoración de la fiesta. –Suspiró–. No tardaremos mucho y después seré toda tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Puedo ayudaros? –Se ofreció la rubia rápidamente–. Tengo muy buen gusto, ya lo sabes.

–La verdad es que una opinión imparcial no nos vendría mal. –Rose sonrió–. Anda, vamos.

* * *

Lizzy buscó las llaves en el bolso de forma nerviosa y bufó al no encontrarlas. Estaba agotada, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarle y solo quería llegar a casa e irse a dormir y llorar. Había tenido un día horrible. Por fin encontró las llaves y, aliviada, las sacó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, aunque le costó bastante encontrar la del portal y, después, encajarla en la cerradura. Parecía que tenía el cerebro fundido.

–Hola, Lizz.

Se giró bruscamente al escuchar la voz y notar la mano en su hombro y fulminó a James con la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

–Joder, qué susto.

–¿Estás bien? –El chico frunció el ceño–. No tienes buena cara.

–Un día agotador. –Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró–. Solo quiero llegar y acostarme.

–¿Tienes cena?

–No, pero ya me tomaré cualquier cosa.

–De eso nada. –Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos–. Prepararé yo la cena para los dos.

–No hace falta…

–Claro que sí –la cortó él–. Anda, sube a tu piso a soltar las cosas y ponerte el pijama mientras yo empiezo a hacer la comida. O, si quieres, te puedo prestar algo. Y si necesitas una ducha, también puedes usar la mía.

–Eres un cielo, Jamie. –Lizzy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla–.Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta encantada.

–Pues, entonces, vamos.

Pasaron al interior del edificio y subieron hasta la tercera planta. James abrió la puerta de su apartamento y los dos entraron. Lizzy dejó el bolso sobre el sofá y sacó el móvil.

–Llamo a mi casa y después me doy una ducha, ¿vale?

–Sí, claro. Las toallas están en el armario del baño y puedes coger lo que quieras del armario. Ya lo sabes.

–Eres un auténtico sol.

Le dio otro beso y él sonrió y entró a la cocina. Sacó un poco de pechuga de pollo y verduras de la nevera y puso a cocer unos tallarines. Por suerte aquello se hacía rápido, la verdad es que él también estaba un poco cansado y lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse en el sofá y ver una película con Lizzy.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, lo repartió en dos platos hondos, les puso salsa de soja y los llevó fuera, donde la chica ya lo esperaba.

–¿Tallarines? –Preguntó, sonriendo e incorporándose en el sofá.

–Con trocitos de pollo, verdura y salsa de soja. –Se lo pasó y le devolvió la sonrisa–. Por cierto, esa es mi camiseta favorita.

–Lo sé, es muy cómoda. También te he cogido prestados unos bóxers.

–Parece que la señorita se ha servido bien.

–Como me dijiste. –Le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una carcajada–. ¿Podemos comer en el sofá o tenemos que ponernos en la mesa?

–Por una vez podemos quedarnos aquí. Voy a por los cubiertos y algo de beber. No tardo nada.

– _I'll be waiting_.

James no tardó en volver con un par de tenedores, un botellín de cerveza y una lata de té helado que le dio a ella.

–Es la última –le comentó–. Tengo que ir a la compra o, la próxima vez que bajes, no tendrás nada que beber.

–Yo también tengo que ir a por algunas cosas. Tengo la nevera casi vacía. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al súper mañana?

–Claro. –El chico asintió y se sentó a su lado–. ¿Y qué quieres ver ahora?

–Hoy es miércoles…

–No.

–Venga, los concursos de cocina son divertidos.

–No, no lo son. Son programas en los que hay gente cocinando cosas raras y poco apetecibles a contratiempo e insultándose unos a otros. Cualquier día alguno se volverá loco y le clavará a otro un cuchillo en el ojo –replicó–. Nada de ver _Top Chef_.

–¿Y entonces?

–Podemos poner una película. Tengo algunas descargadas en el ordenador. –Se acercó a ella y murmuró en su oído–. Podemos ver _Grease_.

–¿Y cantamos? –Preguntó Lizzy, también en voz baja.

–¿Cuándo hemos visto un musical sin cantar? –James lanzó una carcajada y se puso de pie–. Bueno, ¿quieres o no?

–Venga, vale, ya miraré por Twittercómo ha quedado el programa de hoy.

–Seguro que expulsan a alguien que te cae bien.

–Eso es casi seguro. Estoy convencida de que va a ganar la que me cae mal. –La morena suspiró, pero sonrió–. ¿Quieres traer la película de una vez?

–Qué mandona te pones a veces. –Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se acercó lentamente a la chica. Le quitó la comida para que no se derramara y la acorraló en el sofá–. ¿Sabes que eso me pone un montón?

–Pues date entonces una buena ducha de agua fría, Jamie. –Se puso de pie en el asiento para quedar por encima de él y enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa.

–¿Ves? Otra orden. –Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y se acercó a su oído–. Oh, Elizabeth, ¿por qué me torturas?

–Me encanta hacerte sufrir, ya lo sabes. –Ella sonrió y se aferró a sus hombros.

–« _I got chills, they're multiplying…»_

–¿Quieres cantar _Grease_ ahora en serio? –Lizzy no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al escuchar cómo comenzaba a cantar en su oído.

–« _And I'm losing control…»_

–Lo que estás perdiendo es la cabeza…

–« _'Cause the power you're supplying is electrifying!»_ –Esperó unos instantes antes de separarse un poco y mirarla con cara de pena–. Venga, ¿no vas a seguir? Te sabes la canción perfectamente. Sé mi Sandy esta noche.

–Eres un idiota.

–Pues como Danny. Además –la cogió de repente en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón–, te encanta esta canción.

La chica lanzó una carcajada, pero, finalmente, cedió y comenzó también a cantar.

–« _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you»._

–¡Esa es mi chica!

–« _You better shape up, you better understand to my heart I must be true»._ –Levantó los brazos y dejó que él siguiera dándole vueltas, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura.

–« _Nothing left, nothing left for me to do»._

James la soltó de nuevo de pie sobre el sofá y comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba y ella no tardó en imitarlo, riendo sin parar. Cuando terminaron la canción, él volvió a cogerla y le dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, con ella aún en brazos, y darle un beso en la frente, sonriendo.

–¿Sabes? Un día deberíamos grabarnos haciendo estas tonterías y subirlo a la página de Facebook del grupo. Seguro que nos ve un montón de gente y todos se dan cuenta de que estoy loco de verdad.

–Jamie, ¿quieres que me grabe en camiseta y calzoncillos bailando _Grease_ en tu sofá? –Lizzy lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

–Pues porque la gente no se lo creería. –Rió y cogió su plato de tallarines antes de acomodarse mejor en su regazo–. Además, no quiero que mi culo acabe en internet.

–A ver, yo lo he visto y es bonito…

–¡James!

–Está bien, está bien. –Lanzó una carcajada y cogió también su comida, con cuidado de no molestarla a ella–. Ya me callo. Pero piénsalo, Lizz. Sería divertido.

–Ya veremos, James. Ya veremos.

* * *

Hola :)

Solo diré: James y Lizzy comiendo abrazados en el sofá *-* Si es que son adorables estos dos.

¡Y Vic ya ha llegado a Madrid! A ver si encuentra la inspiración y su sitio, como ella dice ;)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	15. Dibujas - Dani Martín

**Dibujas – Dani Martín**

–Entonces, ¿te vas ya?

Lizzy se dio la vuelta hasta quedar bocabajo en la cama y James, que tarareaba _Dibujas_ de Dani Martín, sonrió mientras terminaba de vestirse.

–Sí, he quedado en recoger a Vic en media hora. Pero puedes quedarte si quieres.

–No puedo, tengo que subir y ponerme con la tesis que debería haber empezado a tomarme en serio hace unos cuantos meses –contestó, incorporándose. Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás–. ¿No te pasa a veces que te despiertas y piensas «Dios, hoy necesito que me follen contra una pared»?

El chico se quedó quieto y la miró unos instantes, tratando de mantenerse sereno y asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquel era el comentario de buena mañana más raro que había escuchado en toda su vida.

–La verdad es que no, Lizz –contestó. Terminó de vestirse y suspiró–. Podría echarte una mano, pero es que, precisamente hoy, me pillas fatal.

–Tengo mis propios métodos, tranquilo. –Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la cama–. Y no te entretengo más. Voy a cambiarme y me subo al piso.

–Tú nunca me entretienes, tranquila.

Lizzy rió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del dormitorio bajo la atenta mirada de James que había comenzado a imaginar cosas que no debía. Podría sacar unos cuantos minutos para eso, desde luego, pero lo mejor sería serenarse y no volver a pensar en ello –a pesar de que ahora no podía olvidarse de cierta tarde en la que habían hecho justo eso en el salón del piso de la chica–. Se miró en el espejo del dormitorio, cogió las llaves y el casco de la moto y salió del dormitorio. Lizzy salió a los pocos segundos del baño.

–Me subo esto para lavarlo, te lo bajo en un par de días, ¿va?

–Como quieras.

–Ten un buen día, luego hablamos.

Lizzy le dio otro beso y salió del piso y James no tardó en bajar, subirse a la moto y dirigirse hacia el portal de su hermano para recoger a su prima. Se detuvo en la puerta y le escribió a la rubia, que no tardó en bajar.

–¡Jamie!

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

–¿Cómo está la chica más guapa de toda Segovia?

–Súper contenta por poder estar por fin aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la banda? ¿Podrás abandonar pronto el mundo de los seguros?

–No me hables de eso porque igual lo abandono por la puerta pequeña antes de lo previsto. –Suspiró–. Pero no me apetece mucho hablar de eso ahora, Vic.

–¿Mejor con un café?

–Sí, mejor. –Le pasó un casco y sonrió–. ¿Vamos?

–Claro.

La rubia se puso el casco y se subió en la moto detrás de su primo, que arrancó y se dirigió hacia la zona del Retiro para desayunar. Aparcó y se dirigió junto a la chica a una pequeña cafetería cercana a la que iba a veces. Ocuparon la única mesa vacía de la terraza y siguieron charlando mientras Victoire ojeaba la carta.

–Bueno, así que, ¿las cosas no van muy bien en el trabajo?

–La verdad es que no. –James suspiró–. Parece que todo el mundo tiene ya seguros. Además, muchos me insultan cuando los llamo a sus casas y estoy bastante quemado. Dudo que, para final de mes, siga teniendo trabajo. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Estoy bastante centrado en la banda y, además, mañana me voy a la Costa del Sol.

–¿Y eso? –Vic enarcó una ceja.

–Lizzy se va a pasar el puente a su casa y me ha invitado.

–¿Lizzy tu famosa vecina?

–La misma.

–¿Y es… solo una vecina? –Preguntó, mirando la carta de forma distraída.

–Por favor, no empieces tú también. –James se revolvió el pelo y bajó un poco la cabeza–. Tuvimos algo, pero ahora solo somos buenos amigos y es la feria de su pueblo así que pensó que podría ser divertido. Y punto, no hay nada más.

–Si tú lo dices... –La rubia rió y negó con la cabeza.

–Créeme. Y ahora vamos a hablar de ti. ¿Qué planes tienes?

–De momento, encontrar la inspiración y diseñar la mejor colección de la historia.

–¿Nada más? ¿Y ese chico al que veías?

–Lo dejamos hace un par de semanas. –Se encogió de hombros–. La cosa se estaba poniendo muy seria y, la verdad, no me gustaba tanto como para salir en serio.

–Eres una rompecorazones.

–Soy demasiado joven para sentar la cabeza. ¡Solo tengo 30 años! Además, todavía no he conocido a la persona adecuada.

–¿Y crees que está en algún lugar?

–Estoy convencida de que en el menos esperado.

* * *

Después de desayuno, James llevó a su prima hasta la entrada del Prado –que estaba a punto de abrir– antes de ir rápidamente a la oficina.

Victoire, tras contemplar unos instantes el museo por fuera, entró a la zona del edificio donde se compraban las entradas con un enorme cosquilleo en el estómago, se acercó a la taquilla y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al chico que estaba sentado detrás del cristal.

–Hola, ¿me das una entrada reducida, por favor? –Dejó sobre el mostrador su carnet joven y DNI.

–Claro, en seguida.

El chico también sonrió y cogió ambas tarjetas.

–Aprovechando el último año de descuentos, ¿no? –Comentó antes de devolvérselo–.Para mí fue traumático cumplir 31 y tener que dejar de usar el carnet.

–Te haces mayor y, encima, te cobran todo más caro –añadió ella, asintiendo–. Es una putada.

–Y de las gordas.

–Por suerte todavía me queda un año. Mi cumpleaños fue el día 2.

–Pues felicidades atrasadas, ¿Victoire?

–Sí, pero puedes llamarme Vic.

–Soy Teddy.

–¿Cómo los ositos? –Preguntó, aguantando la risa.

–Viene de Edward.

–Bonito nombre.

–El tuyo es muy original.

–No tanto. –Se encogió de hombros–. Mi madre es francesa así que nos puso nombres franceses tanto a mis hermanos como a mí.

–Pues es muy bonito, Vic.

Un carraspeo a espaldas de la rubia los interrumpió. Victoire se giró, un poco roja, y sonrió levemente. Se había formado bastante cola para esa taquilla.

–Uy, perdone.

–A ver, bonita, que algunos venimos aquí a visitar al museo, no a ligar con el chico de las entradas.

–Yo… disculpe. –Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a Teddy–. Supongo que ya nos veremos. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

–Trabajo aquí así que bastante –contestó, sonriendo–.¿Y tú? ¿Eres de por aquí, estás de vacaciones, piensas volver pronto…?

–Estoy pasando unos días por aquí, buscando la inspiración, así que pienso volver a menudo.

–¿Eres pintora?

–Diseñadora.

–Qué bien, ¿y…?

Un nuevo carraspeo hizo que ambos se pusieron un poco rojos. Victoire se mordió el labio y suspiró.

–Lo mejor será que me vaya. Un placer conocerte. Espero volver a verte pronto.

–Y yo a ti. Aquí tienes tu entrada.

–Oh, sí, toma el dinero. –Lo dejó justo y cogió el pequeño papel con un fragmento de _La Anunciación_ de Fra Angelico.

–Disfruta mucho de la visita y, por si el destino no vuelve a traerte a mi taquilla –Teddy garabateó rápidamente en un papel y se lo dio–, aquí tienes mi número. Si alguna vez te apetece tomar café o charlar o lo que sea, no tienes más que llamarme o hablarme por WhatsApp.

–Lo haré, tranquilo. Hasta pronto, Teddy.

–Hasta pronto, Vic.

* * *

–Rose, Astoria quiere verte y recoge tus cosas, ¿vale?

La pelirroja gritó sin poder evitarlo. No había hecho nada mal, había entregado todos los informes y seguía trabajando en la fiesta. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello?

–¿Cómo?

–Sí, recoge y ve a verla.

–¿No te ha dicho por qué? –Preguntó, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

–Algo de un cambio de puesto.

–¿Cambio de puesto?

–No me ha explicado nada más y es una pena porque eres una trabajadora excelente y me encanta tenerte en el departamento. –El hombre suspiró–. Espero que en algún momento vuelvas aquí, aunque sea en otro puesto.

–Yo…

–Venga, recoge y ve a verla.

–Sí, claro.

Dejó los informes apilados a un lado y guardó sus cosas en una caja que le dio el hombre. Tras comprobar que no se dejaba nada, cogió el recipiente y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la mujer bajo la atenta mirada de muchos de sus compañeros. Pegó y, en cuanto le dieron permiso, pasó al interior.

–¿Querías verme?

–¡Sí! Pasa y siéntate, Rose. Me alegra que hayas podido venir tan rápido. –La mujer sonrió–. Siento haberte sacado de esta forma del departamento, pero me he dado cuenta de todo el trabajo que tienes desde que te encargué que organizaras esa fiesta y, sé que no es tu campo, y que tú eres abogada, pero te voy a nombrar mi asistente. Mi otra asistente, más bien. Scorpius ya es mi asistente.

–¿Perdón?

–Tienes talento y quiero que aprendas a manejarte en este mundo –explicó–. Me viene bien una ayudante que entienda de leyes porque no me gustaría saltarme ninguna, ni que ninguno de nuestros socios intentara hacer algo fuera de la legalidad. Además, viendo como organizas la fiesta, me he dado cuenta de que sabes lo que haces y eres muy organizada y yo estoy todo el día de reunión en reunión y… me vendría muy bien tenerte ahí para todo.

–Pero, Astoria, tú misma lo has dicho: soy abogada. Mi sitio está en el departamento jurídico.

–Rose, esta es una muy buena oportunidad, créeme, y podrás ir escalando posiciones en la empresa.

–No lo sé, es que…

–Hazme caso. Sé lo que hago. Además, esto lleva un aumento de salario.

–No es por dinero.

–Por eso me gustas tanto, ¡por eso precisamente te necesito como mi mano derecha! –Insistió–. Tú sabes ver las cosas con claridad, tienes principios y valores. ¿Sabes cuánta gente tiene de eso en este mundo? Muy poca.

–Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero…

–Tú inténtalo. Si el puesto no te convence, te devuelvo al departamento jurídico, pero sé que lo harás muy bien.

–No prometo nada.

–¡Sabía que al final aceptarías! –Abrió un cajón y sacó varios folios grapados–. Este es tu nuevo contrato. Léelo con tranquilidad. ¿Quieres un café? Seguro que sí. –Levantó el teléfono y sonrió mientras marcaba–. Scorpius, tráeme dos _lattes_ con leche de almendras, ¿te parece bien, Rose?

–Sí, claro.

Asintió, leyendo el contrato. Lo del aumento de sueldo no era mentira, pasaba de ganar 1200 a 2000, pero tenía que firmar muchísimos acuerdos de confidencialidad y parecía que aquel puesto le daría bastante más obligaciones. No entendía muy bien por qué Astoria le estaba ofreciendo aquello, sentía que había algo que se le escapaba. ¿Cómo podía ser ella su mano derecha?

Scorpius llegó entonces con los dos cafés y los dejó sobre el escritorio.

–¿Algo más? –Preguntó.

–He ascendido a Rose y ahora va a ser mi mano derecha –dijo la mujer, sonriendo–. Como Julia se encarga ahora del departamento de recursos humanos, necesitaba a alguien y Rose lo está haciendo tan bien con lo de la fiesta...

–Espera, creía que ibas a darme el despacho de Julia.

–De momento seguirás en tu mesa.

–Genial. –Bufó–. ¿Puedo irme ya?

–Sí, pero acompaña a Rose al despacho para que pueda instalarse. –Sonrió–. Por cierto, necesito que mañana traigas ropa elegante porque tienes que acompañarme a tomar el aperitivo al Ritz.

–¿Perdón? –La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

–Tengo una reunión en el Ritz con uno de nuestros nuevos posibles clientes, tomaremos el aperitivo y necesito que vengas. En tu escritorio encontrarás toda la información sobre él y su empresa así que échale un ojo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, claro. –Asintió lentamente. No estaba muy segura de si le gustaba o no aquel trabajo–. Me pongo en seguida.

–También tienes una copia de mi agenda de las próximas semanas y en rojo he marcado todas las reuniones y eventos a los que tienes que acompañarme y lo que tienes que preparar para cada uno –añadió Astoria–. Sé que lo harás bien, Rose. Y, ya ves, mi última ayudante ha acabado dirigiendo un departamento así que ¿quién sabe?

Rose se obligó a sonreír mientras se levantaba. Cogió el café que no había tocado –estaba tan nerviosa que se le había cerrado el estómago– y la caja con sus cosas y siguió a Scorpius hacia el despacho.

–No sé por qué mi madre está haciendo esto –masculló él, nada más entraron en la habitación, que tenía un tamaño bastante decente, un escritorio bastante grande y una ventana con vistas.

–Yo tampoco –confesó ella–. Yo no quería este puesto, ¿vale? Estaba muy feliz en mi departamento haciendo cosas de abogados, pero no me ha dado a elegir.

–Y con los rumores que ya corren por la empresa…

Bufó y Rose tuvo que contener una maldición. Casi se había olvidado de ellos, pero estaba claro que aquello no la beneficiaba precisamente ya que muchos comentaban que gozaba de cierto trato de favor porque estaba liada con Scorpius y Astoria quería conseguirle un buen puesto a su nuera. ¡Y todo porque una de sus compañeras los pilló a solas en el baño!

–Joder, en menudo lío estoy metida.

Scorpius sonrió y la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te está pudiendo ya la presión? ¿Cómo era eso que decías? Que eras una mujer hecha a sí misma, que habías llegado siempre a todas partes gracias a tu esfuerzo, que…

–Tranquilo, rubito, vas a tener que aguantarme todavía bastante tiempo por aquí –replicó–. No soy de las que se rinden a la primera de cambio. Ya aprenderé y me situaré un poco. Y, ahora que lo pienso, ahora que soy la mano derecha de tu madre, tendrás que traerme también los cafés, ¿no?

–¿Para que pases de bebértelo como ese?

–Te ve muy atento a lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿no te parece?

–Me molesta que me obliguen a hacer algo para nada así que lo mejor será que te deje aquí y me quede esto.

Le quitó el café de la mano y bebió un trago.

–¡Eh, era mío!

–Ya sabes dónde está la cafetera y donde queda la cafetería más cercana. –El rubio se encogió de hombros y rió–. Buena suerte, pelirroja. La vas a necesitar para no volverte loca en este nuevo puesto.

–No la necesito, tranquilo.

–Seguro. –Volvió a reír y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque se detuvo en el umbral–. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de lo que ponerte para ir al Ritz? No te va a valer cualquier vestido de Zara o de cualquier tienducha.

―No compro en esas cadenas. Creo que los dueños de esas tiendas han amasado una fortuna aprovechándose del trabajo de un montón de gente―replicó, enarcando una ceja con chulería. ―O sea, haciendo negocios, ¿no? A lo mejor puedes decírselo alguno de ellos directamente. Muchos se anuncian en muchas de nuestras revistas y son amigos personales de mis padres. ―¿Qué? ―Cambió el gesto sin poder evitarlo. No podía trabajar para gente así. Aunque, siendo sinceros, hasta aquel momento no se había parado a pensar cuántos de los clientes y socios de la empresa serían así.

–Adiós, Rose.

Scorpius se fue y ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo mejor sería empezar a ojear los datos del cliente con el que iban a reunirse al día siguiente. Aunque Scorpius tenía razón en una cosa: no tenía ni idea de qué debía ponerse para ir a tomar el aperitivo al Ritz.

Suerte que tenía con ella a Victoire.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, Lizzy es un poco bastante directa y cualquier día le provocará un infarto a James xD

Y, ¿soy la única que tiene últimamente muchos feelings Tedoire? *-* Qué monos son, no podían haberse conocido de otra forma. "En el lugar más inesperado..." (no digo más ;)).

Y el nuevo puesto de Rose... ¡menuda locura! Con lo feliz que estaba ella con sus cosas de abogada y ahora tiene que ser la mano derecha de Astoria (que parece que sigue con sus planes).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	16. Esta soy yo - El sueño de Morfeo

**Esta soy yo – El sueño de Morfeo**

–¿De verdad crees que este vestido está bien? –Rose se miró al espejo y suspiró. Aquel vestido negro era bastante mono. Le llegaba por la rodilla, le cubría los hombros y tenía un escote bastante bonito.

–¿Un _Dolores Promesas_ de corte clásico? –Victoire enarcó una ceja–. Claro que sí. Pero, como le pase algo, te mato. Ahorré mucho para poder comprármelo.

–Lo cuidaré como si fuera de oro, Vic –le prometió–. Y mañana por la mañana nos vamos de compras. Creo que me han aumentado el sueldo para que me compre cosas de estas para las reuniones y eventos.

–Vas a tener el armario más envidiado de la oficina, déjamelo a mí.

Rose sonrió y asintió.

–¿Y en los pies?

–¿Tienes unos tacones rojos? ¡Ah, y una carterita roja también!

–Claro.

–Pues eso. Y, ¿quién es ese posible cliente?

–El director de una cadena de hoteles de lujo. Quiere anunciarse en varias publicaciones y que le hagan un par de publirreportajes.

–¿Y vais a cerrar el trato?

–Y a intentar negociar un buen precio. –Miró la hora y se mordió el labio–. Es tarde, tengo que irme.

–¿Vas a ir en metro con mi precioso vestido? Te renta más ir en taxi a medias con tus vecinos.

–Scorpius y yo nunca vamos juntos al trabajo –contestó.

–Pero Theo y tú sí así que hoy vais a tener que ir en taxi –insistió–. No puedes ir así vestida en metro, hazlo por mi vestido.

–Lo comentaré con él, pesada. –Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

–Ir a algún parque o plaza e intentar hacer algunos bocetos. Nada como estar al aire libre para inspirarse.

–Pues pásalo bien.

–Y tú. ¡Ya me contarás cómo es el Ritz!

Ambas rieron y, finalmente, la pelirroja salió del piso y llamó al de enfrente. Theo abrió y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Vaya, pelirroja, qué estilazo. Vas muy bien vestida para ir a Ritz.

–¿Verdad? –Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y rió–. Pero Victoire no quiere que me monte así en el metro.

–Es que no puedes montarte así en el metro. Espera un segundo. –Se asomó de nuevo al piso y elevó la voz–. Scorp, ¿podemos irnos contigo hoy?

–¿Y eso por qué? –El rubio salió y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su vecina–. ¿Rose?

–¿Qué? –Esta enarcó una ceja con chulería–. Te dije que sabría vestirme para ir al Ritz.

–Seguro que tu prima te ha ayudado.

–¿Y? Cada uno tiene sus trucos.

–Bueno, Scorpius, ya ves que Rose no puede ir en metro hoy.

–No creo que a mi abuela le haga gracia que su chófer tenga que llevarla.

–Venga ya, ¿qué más te da? El lunes volveremos a ir en metro.

El rubio se quedó callado unos instantes y volvió a mirar a la chica. Ya había visto a Rose arreglada para salir de fiesta, pero nunca le había parecido tan preciosa como aquella mañana. A lo mejor podía encajar en aquel mundo y él, desde luego, no podía permitir que un vestido tan bonito pudiera sufrir un accidente.

–Solo hoy. –Miró su reloj y suspiró–. Debe estar ya al llegar, podemos ir bajando.

Theo sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Conocía muy bien a su primo y sabía lo que aquella mirada significaba, aunque no diría nada. Al menos de momento.

* * *

–¿Tú estás segura de que esto es buena idea, As?

Daphne le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y echó el humo con un suspiro. Le daba la sensación que a su hermana se le estaba yendo de las manos lo de liar a Scorpius con esa chica.

–Está muy cualificada, Daph –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la tumbona en la que estaba. Arreglar la azotea y ponerle llave para que solo ellas pudieran entrar había sido la mejor idea que habían tenido las hermanas en años–. Sé que lo hará bien. Además, ¿la has visto hoy? Parece que ha estado yendo a reuniones toda su vida.

–No sé. Entiendo que la quieras para Scorpius, pero, ¿no crees que estás forzando un poco las cosas?

–Daph, tú sabes que los chicos no están listos para hacerse cargo de la empresa y probablemente no lo estén nunca. Tú tienes a Daphne aparte de a Theo, pero yo necesito que Scorpius se case con alguien capaz de manejar esta empresa. No quiero a una de esas niñas con las que acostumbra a salir y que solo tienen serrín en lugar de cerebro. Y si tengo que empujarlo a los brazos de Rose y enseñarle a ella cómo enfrentarse al mundo para salvar la empresa, lo haré.

–Vaya, hermanita, y yo que pensaba que hacías esto por Scorpius y no por Greengrass S.A. –Daphne se levantó y se acercó al muró de la azotea, donde se apoyó–. Tú has sido siempre la sentimental, As.

–No me malinterpretes. Quiero lo mejor para Scorpius y sé que esa chica es buena para él. Tiene principios, sabe lo que quiere y ha salido adelante sin ayuda de nadie –contestó–. Scorpius necesita esa dosis de realidad.

–No te impliques demasiado, ¿vale? –Dijo, finalmente, la otra–. Me vuelvo al despacho, tengo que terminar de revisar unos balances. Y consíguenos ese acuerdo.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes. No podrá rechazar nuestra oferta y, además, soy una gran negociadora. Ya lo sabes.

–La mejor, As.

Se marchó y la otra suspiró y se incorporó. No estaba haciendo nada terrible, ¿verdad? A Scorpius le convenía Rose y a Rose Scorpius podía hacerla muy feliz. Además, la chica tenía madera. Aquello sería bueno tanto para la empresa como para la familia.

Salió también de la azotea y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Tenía un acuerdo que cerrar.

* * *

Theo sentía su estómago rugir. Hacía diez minutos que había empezado su hora del almuerzo, pero tenía que terminar de cuadrarle unas reuniones y conferencias a su madre. Era increíble cómo no se volvía loca teniendo que hablar con tanta gente distinta tantas veces al día.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y se acercó al despacho de la mujer, que estaba tomándose una ensalada mientras leía unos informes.

–¿Sabes? Debes ser la única jefa que no descansa ni a la hora de comer.

–Tampoco lo hago en vacaciones, ¿no? –Levantó la vista y sonrió–. ¿Ya has terminado?

–Sí, tienes todo organizado.

–¿Y esta tarde me toca…?

–Videoconferencia con Nueva York.

–Eso. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

–¿En Hawái?

–¿Tu padre sigue planeando ese viaje? –Suspiró–. Ni siquiera me acordaba.

–Descansa un poco, mamá. Lo necesitas.

–Y tú vete a comer y no hace falta que vengas a tu hora. Has salido más tarde, ¿no? Ve a pasear.

–Hasta luego, mamá.

Salió del despacho y, justo cuando empezaba a recoger un par de cosas para irse, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Y sonrió al ver el nombre.

–¿Lily?

–A lo mejor lo que dijiste de que «nos veíamos pronto» era solo una expresión, pero, no sé, hace una semana desde que nos acostamos y hemos dicho de quedar varias veces, pero no ha pasado y… me preguntaba si estabas pasando de mí.

–Claro que no estoy pasando de ti –contestó, sonriendo–. He estado muy liado en la oficina, pero iba a proponerte vernos este finde.

–¿Y para qué esperar tanto?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Piensas salir hoy a comer o qué? Estoy abajo.

–Tardo un minuto.

Colgó y salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo. Se montó en el ascensor y bajó hasta el vestíbulo, donde vio a la chica, esperando junto al mostrador de la entrada.

–Lily, ¿pero qué haces aquí? –Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza antes de besarla.

–¿Ve como no intentaba colarme? –Le dijo al chico del mostrador dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad.

–¿No la dejabas subir?

–No puedo permitir el paso a nadie ajeno a la empresa, mucho menos sin cita, señor Nott –replicó el otro, algo molesto–. Solo hago mi trabajo.

–Pues Lily puede pasar siempre que quiera así que anota bien grande su nombre y quédate con su cara. –Theo negó con la cabeza–. ¿Vienes a comer?

–Sí, acabo de salir de clase y pensé que podríamos aprovechar para tomar algo.

–Te propongo una cosa: compramos comida para llevar y nos la tomamos en la azotea. Las vistas son preciosas y nadie irá a molestarnos porque solo mi madre y mi tía tienen llave. Y yo, por supuesto, que hice una copia a escondidas.

–Suena muy bien –contestó Lily, sonriendo.

–Pues, ¿vamos entonces? Hay un sitio aquí al lado que seguro que nos pone lo que sea para llevar.

–Claro, vamos.

* * *

–¿Es tu última oferta, Astoria?

–Joan, ya te he dicho que me da igual el prestigio que nos den tus anuncios. No vas a tener trato de favor. –La mujer sonrió y bebió un sorbo de champagne–. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

–Lo tomo. Ya sabes que me interesa mucho anunciarme en vuestras revistas. –Le tendió la mano y la estrechó–. ¿Dónde aprendiste a negociar así?

–Viendo a mi padre –contestó, sonriendo.

–Entonces espero que haya estado atenta, señorita Weasley. Está con la mejor.

–Eso parece. –Rose sonrió levemente. Todavía no entendía muy bien qué hacía en aquella reunión (no es que hubiera hablado mucho, la verdad), pero le había encantado estar ahí y ver a Astoria en acción.

–¿Firmamos el pre-acuerdo, pues? –Preguntó la mujer.

–Por supuesto.

–Aquí lo tengo. –La pelirroja le entregó una carpeta–. Es un principio de acuerdo, puede echarle un vistazo a las cláusulas, aunque son bastante estándar. En unos días el servicio jurídico le remitirá el acuerdo definitivo con todas las condiciones acordadas hoy. Tómese el tiempo que necesite para leerlo.

–Gracias.

El hombre abrió la carpeta y leyó el documento varias veces antes de firmarlo y estrechar la mano de ambas.

–Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Astoria. Nuestros abogados están en contacto y esto, por supuesto, corre por mi cuenta.

–Recibirás noticias nuestras en un par de días, como ha dicho Rose. –Sonrió e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza–. Nos vemos pronto, Joan.

–Hasta pronto y un placer conocerla, señorita Weasley. Aproveche esta oportunidad.

–Lo haré.

Joan se marchó y Astoria suspiró y se relajó un poco. Miró la mesa y frunció el ceño al ver la copa de Rose llena.

–¿No te gusta el champagne?

–No quería beber en el trabajo. –Se sonrojó débilmente y se encogió de hombros–.Estaba un poco nerviosa.

–Pues lo has hecho muy bien.

–Pero si no he hecho nada.

–Bueno, le has soltado todo ese rollo jurídico y has estado tomando nota de todo. –La mujer sonrió–. Ya te acostumbrarás a esto.

–Seguro.

–¿Te apetece comer algo? Invito yo.

–No quiero ser una molestia…

–Tonterías –la interrumpió–. Insisto, Rose. Voy a pedir que nos traigan otra vez la carta y así nos tomamos algo antes de volver a la oficina.

–Pues muchas gracias, Astoria.

–No tienes que dármelas. Yo… –La castaña se quedó callada, con la mirada fija en un punto–. Ay, mierda, no.

–¿Va todo bien? –Rose se giró y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y suspirar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba–. Ay, mierda, no.

–¿Tampoco te cae bien Narcissa?

–Me llamó pobre y maleducada.

–De mí ha dicho cosas mucho peores desde que empecé a salir con su hijo, pero no va a quedarnos otra que saludarla porque está mirando hacia aquí y me ha visto así que, Rose, sonríe.

–No se me da bien fingir.

–Ya aprenderás. –Sonrió y se puso de pie–. Narcissa, querida.

–Astoria. –La rubia se acercó y le dio un beso alejado de la mejilla a su nuera–. Qué alegría verte. ¿Qué haces…? –Guardó silencio y enarcó una ceja al ver a Rose, que se levantó rápidamente–. ¿Tú no eres la vecina de mi nieto?

–Rose.

–Es cierto, Rose sin-apellido porque los pobres no necesitáis apellido, ¿cierto? No sois unos, ¿cómo dijiste?, ¿burgueses inútiles?

–¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Narcissa? –Intervino rápidamente Astoria.

–He venido a tomar algo con las chicas. ¿Y a ti?

–Acabamos de cerrar un acuerdo y vamos a comer antes de volver a la oficina –contestó, sonriendo–. Te invitaría a unirte, pero veo que ya tienes un compromiso.

–Una auténtica lástima, pero ya nos veremos con más tranquilidad. Mañana comíais en casa, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro.

–Pues hasta mañana, querida. –Le dio otro beso que quedó en el aire–. Adiós, Rose.

–Adiós, señora...

–Black de Malfoy –le dijo, cortándola–. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó y tanto Rose como Astoria suspiraron, aliviadas. La mayor llamó al camarero con una sonrisa y señaló su copa vacía.

–Una botella de estas. Y ya veremos qué comemos. –Miró a la pelirroja y sonrió levemente–. No sé tú, pero yo lo necesito. Y mucho más necesitaré mañana en ese almuerzo.

* * *

–Oye, tenías razón, este sitio es precioso. Me da ganas de cantar.

–Pues canta. Me gusta escucharte. –Theo terminó su plato y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa–. Venga, estamos solos.

– _«Y esta soy yo asustada y decidida, una especie en extinción tan real como la vida. Y esta soy yo y ahora llega mi momento. No pienso renunciar, no quiero perder el tiempo»._ –Rió y se echó un poco hacia atrás–. Me vendría con una guitarra y me lo pasaría genial.

–Pues ven cuando quieras y nos escaqueamos juntos.

Lily sonrió, se terminó su lata de refresco de un sorbo y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa antes de levantarse de la hamaca y acercarse al muro. Apoyó los codos y suspiró y Theo se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Comenzó a besar su cuello, haciéndola sonreír, y comenzó a acariciar su estómago bajo su camiseta.

–¿No vas a dejarme disfrutar de las vistas? –Murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia un lado para facilitarle aquello.

–Quiero llevarlas a un nuevo nivel. –Sonrió contra su piel y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo. La giró, apoyando su espalda en aquel muro y la besó con pasión–. Menos mal que has venido.

–Tengo ideas geniales, ¿eh?

–Maravillosas.

Volvió a besarla y la subió hacia arriba. Lily enredó las piernas en sus caderas y, sin separar sus labios, dejó que la llevara hasta una de las tumbonas, desabrochándole la camisa. Theo la tumbó y se apoyó sobre ella.

–¿Seguro que no nos pillará nadie?

–No, tranquila, mi madre está trabajando y mi tía ha salido a ver a un cliente y no volverá hasta dentro de un rato. –Besó su cuello y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón–. Estamos solo nosotros dos y el cielo de Madrid.

Le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se deshizo también de los suyos. Siguió besándola y acariciándola, arrancándole gemidos, mientras ella hacía lo propio. Recorrieron sus cuerpos con urgencia, con nerviosismo casi, hasta que no aguantaron más.

–Dime que tienes un condón –murmuró ella en su oído.

–Siempre voy preparado a todas partes.

Theo se levantó para buscar su cartera y sacar un preservativo aunque en seguida volvió y, tras ponérselo, entró en ella. Lily arqueó levemente la espalda y se aferró a sus hombros y él, apoyándose en la tumbona, comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Ambos dejaron que el momento los guiara, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, creando más fricción entre sus cuerpos hasta sentir que estaban en llamas. Theo fue el primero en terminar y siguió acariciando a Lily hasta que la pelirroja, finalmente, también llegó a la cima con un pequeño grito que resonó en la azotea.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse. Se quedaron unos instantes tumbados, abrazados, aunque en seguida se incorporaron y se vistieron.

–¿Qué haces mañana, Lily Luna? –Le preguntó Theo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón del traje y se colocaba bien la camisa.

–Ver Eurovisión en casa de Albus y Rose –contestó, terminando también de vestirse–. A Rose y a mí nos encanta. Scorpius y tú deberíais venir.

–¿Vosotros también estáis con esas? –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Scorpius seguro que se apunta. Adora esa horterada.

–Entonces seguro que se lo pasa genial. –La pelirroja rió y lo besó–. Pediremos pizza, beberemos cerveza y tomaremos chupitos cada vez que pasen determinadas cosas. Será divertido.

–Nos apuntamos entonces.

La besó, pero se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la puerta de la azotea abrirse. Daphne entró y frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo allí.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Almorzar? –Contestó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa–. Es que Lily ha venido a verme y hemos comprado cosas y subido aquí porque las vistas son maravillosas y la tita y tú lo habéis puesto precioso.

–¿Y por qué tienes llave?

–Porque le hice una copia cuando no mirabas.

–Pues ya me la estás dando. Una no puede ni venir a fumar tranquila a su terraza. –Negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Lily y dedicarle una media sonrisa divertida–. Hola, soy Daphne, la madre de Theo.

–Lily, una amiga –contestó ella–. Y ya me voy. Tengo que estudiar y eso. Vamos hablando para lo de mañana, ¿vale, Theo?

–Claro, Lils, pero no hace falta que te vayas tan pronto. Todavía me queda un rato de descanso…

–Tengo que estudiar en serio. –Sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Nos vemos pronto. Un placer, Daphne.

–Adiós, Lily.

La pelirroja se marchó de la azotea y Theo se sonrojó debido a la mirada divertida que le dedicó su madre.

–Qué amiga más guapa, ¿no?

–Mamá…

–¿Qué estudia?

–Química. Último año.

–Chica lista además.

–Es muy divertida y lo pasamos bien juntos y no diré nada más.

–No preguntaré entonces. –Daphne rió y sacó un cigarrillo–. Y ahora fuera de mi santuario. ¡Y que sea la última vez que lo usas de picadero!

Theo se puso aún más rojo y, sin mediar palabra, salió de la azotea y Daphne lanzó una carcajada. Quién volviera a tener 20 años.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, no me odiéis mucho a Astoria. Es, ante todo, empresaria y solo quiere lo mejor para su empresa y para su hijo (y adora a Rose, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?).

Theo y Lily son un caso perdido desde luego ;) Anda que llega a entrar Daphne un par de minutos antes... ¡y menudo panorama! Cómo se habría reído de su pobre hijo ;)

Y la relación de Narcissa con Astoria y Rose... Creo que no va a ser muy buena :/

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

Un beso enorme,

María :)  
PD: ¿Alguien más se ha fijado en la reacción de Scorpius al ver a Rose? ;)


	17. Te hablaré - Maldita Nerea

**Te hablaré – Maldita Nerea y Lucía Jiménez**

La musiquita de Renfe sonó y Lizzy se puso de pie casi de un salto. «Tren con destino Málaga-María Zambrano. Próxima estación: Málaga, final del trayecto. Por favor no olviden su equipaje y objetos personales. Renfe les agradece su confianza y esperamos que vuelvan a viajar con nosotros».

–¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar la maleta? –Le preguntó James, que también acababa de ponerse de pie.

–No, gracias, yo puedo. Mujer fuerte e independiente del siglo XXI.

Se puso de puntillas y, con mucho cuidado, bajó su maleta de la parte superior. James sonrió y bajó también la suya antes de seguirla por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida más cercana. Salieron al andén y comenzaron a recorrerlo con paso apresurado. Lizzy estaba bastante nerviosa y eso que llevaba apenas un mes sin ver a su familia.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar al vestíbulo de la estación y la morena localizó a sus padres en unos instantes. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, sonriendo, y los abrazó.

–Hola, papá; hola, mamá.

–¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? –Mary sonrió y la miró–. Te ha crecido el pelo.

–Sí, tengo que cortármelo y todo ha ido muy bien. Hemos venido charlando así que…

–James, encantados de volver a verte. –David sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

–Igualmente y muchísimas gracias por invitarme a pasar aquí unos días

–Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

–Creen que eres el único motivo por el que sigo con vida. –Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco.

–No, cariño, sabemos que sabes vivir sola, pero siempre es bueno contar con apoyos.

–Además, solo la alimento de tanto en tanto y subo a matar arañas y otros bichos.

–Solo han sido un par de veces –replicó ella.

–La primera vez creía que te estaban matando y subí corriendo. Y resultó que se había colado una cucaracha.

–Le eché el _fliss_ ese y no se murió. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

–No montando un numerito, ¿quizás? Y se llama insecticida, cariño –Su padre rió y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Queréis subir y cenar algo por aquí o por el camino?

–A mí me da lo mismo –contestó James rápidamente–. Soy el invitado, vosotros estaréis más acostumbrados a esto. ¿Qué soléis hacer?

–Cenar por el camino –contestó Lizzy–, pero si tienes hambre o algo…

–Qué va, si hemos venido comiendo patatas y eso en el tren. –Hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia–. Por mí, comemos más tarde.

–Pues vamos entonces.

Salieron de la estación y los padres de la morena los guiaron hasta el coche, que estaba aparcado en una calle cercana.

–¡Oh, habéis traído a mi bebé! –Exclamó la chica al ver su Seat Ibiza blanco.

–Entonces, ¿conduces tú? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sí, claro. –La madre de la chica empezó a reír–. ¿Desde cuándo no conduces, nena?

–No hace tanto… ¿Verano?

–¿Verano no es tanto? –James enarcó una ceja.

–Para mí no. Estoy casi segura de que lo cogí un par de veces para ir al Carrefour.

–¿Para ir al Carrefour? ¿Un par de veces? ¿Casi segura?

–Muy gracioso, James, pero puedo conducir perfectamente –se defendió–. Creo.

–Mejor lo llevo yo hoy y tú das unas cuantas prácticas por el pueblo cuando tengas tiempo. –David abrió el maletero y metió la maleta de su hija–. Deja que la guarde, James.

–Muchas gracias.

La acomodó y los cuatro se montaron en el coche. Nada más arrancar, la música de Maldita Nerea empezó a sonar y él rió.

–¡Maldita Nerea, cómo no! Qué te gusta ese grupo.

–Lo sabes perfectamente y, ya que eres tan buen cantante, podrías amenizarnos el viaje, ¿no te parece? –Le guiñó el ojo y rió–. Así mis padres pueden escucharte en directo, que ya deben estar hartos de los vídeos que les enseño.

–¿Les has enseñado vídeos? –Se puso completamente rojo. Nunca le había dado vergüenza cantar en público, pero aquello lo había pillado completamente desprevenido y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

–Por supuesto. –Le guiñó el ojo–. Venga, haznos una demostración. Cantamos la siguiente. Es _Te hablaré_.

–¿Quieres hacer un dueto, Lizz? –Preguntó, sonriendo.

–¿Por qué no? A ver, mi parte va a ser una mi… porquería, pero seguro que queda guay. Venga, empiezas tú.

James, muerto de vergüenza por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a cantar las partes de Jorge Ruiz y ella las de Lucía Jiménez hasta llegar al estribillo.

–« _Y no de las mentiras, no de los desiertos. No de los malos momentos que ya no están para ser nuestros. No de amargos tragos, ni tristes canciones. No de malas intenciones que llenan malos corazones. Que mi todo es nada y que tu nunca es siempre y llevo ya un tiempo sin verte así que ven que yo de buenos te hablaré_ ».

James le dio un pequeño toquecito en la nariz y Lizzy le sacó la lengua. Aquel fin de semana prometía bastante.

* * *

–Podríais haber venido a buscarme al menos, ¿no?

Scorpius se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos nada más ver a sus padres entrar al salón de su casa de sus abuelos

–Sabemos que tu abuela te ha enviado su coche. –Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza–. No te hagas la víctima.

–¡Pero es que lo es! –Exclamó Narcissa–. Si no fuera por mí…

–Cada uno educa a sus hijos como considera mejor, mamá.

–Sí, pero vuestra manera no es la correcta. Aunque no te culpo, cariño. –La rubia sonrió–. Sé que no ha sido idea tuya precisamente.

–Mis padres nos educaron así a Daphne y a mí y nos hemos convertido en dos empresarias de éxito así que no creo que sea un mal método –dijo Astoria. Su marido apoyó una mano en su cintura y ella suspiró–. El dinero no crece en los árboles y debemos aprender su verdadero valor.

–Scorpius es un Malfoy, Astoria. No debería estar viviendo así.

–Pues yo creo que le está viniendo muy bien y está aprendiendo mucho.

–¿Aprendiendo qué? Dudo que, viviendo entre pobres, aprenda lo que le corresponde por su estatus social. –Lucius negó con la cabeza–. Es evidente que nunca vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en esto, Astoria, pero no sé por qué Narcissa se extraña tanto: siempre supimos que algo así pasaría.

–Lo mejor será cambiar de tema –intervino Draco.

–Sí, podemos ir hacia el comedor. El almuerzo está a punto de servirse. –Narcissa sonrió–. Espero que esta vez sea de tu agrado, Astoria.

–Mientras no lleve frutos secos a los que soy alérgica, todo irá bien –replicó, con una falsa sonrisa.

–Seguro que esta vez todo está en orden.

Se agarró del brazo de su marido y fueron hacia la otra habitación seguidos de Scorpius, pero Draco agarró a Astoria del brazo y suspiró.

–¿Estás bien?

–Ha empezado ella.

–Ya lo sé, Tori, pero normalmente se te da mejor fingir que, al menos, toleras a mis padres. –Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la miró con preocupación–. ¿Ha pasado algo?

–No, es solo que intento que Scorpius se convierta en alguien de provecho y ellos me lo ponen muy difícil. No pueden consentirlo tanto. Se ha convertido en lo que es porque siempre le hemos dado todo lo que ha querido y más.

–A mí me educaron así y he salido bastante decente, Tori.

–Ya, bueno, cuando nos conocimos eras bastante insoportable y, según Theo le dijo a Daphne, antes eras aún peor.

–No era insoportable –protestó–. Solo un poco…

–¿Egocéntrico? ¿Pedante? ¿Niño pijo pagado de sí mismo?

–Muy graciosa.

–¿No decías que te habías enamorado de mí porque decía las cosas claras? –Sonrió y lo besó con dulzura–. Anda, vamos, que todavía me acuerdo de la que nos lió tu madre la última vez que nos pilló a solas en su casa.

–Han pasado como 26 años.

–Me llamó fresca y eso que eran ya los 90 y estábamos a punto de casarnos. –Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco–. Anda, vámonos.

–Vale, pero, cariño, si sacan el tema Scorpius intenta suavizar un poco el tono, ¿de acuerdo?

–No prometo nada. Aunque tú podrías defenderme un poco...

–Y lo haré. Sabes que yo también estoy de acuerdo con esto. Aunque tu plan de liarlo con esa chica…

–Es maravillosa, tienes que venir un día a la oficina a conocerla –lo cortó–. Estoy segura de que te va a encantar. Es una chica muy especial. Además, tu madre ya la odia y bastante más que a mí.

–O sea que está en tu bando. –Draco negó con la cabeza–. No digo que sea una mala chica, solo que no deberías intentar forzar las cosas demasiado. No es bueno, Tori. A mí no me habría gustado que mi madre maquinara para liarme con alguien.

–Lo hacía, cariño, pero tú no te dabas cuenta. –Se encogió de hombros y señaló el salón con la cabeza–. Anda, vamos.

Cogió a su marido de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el salón, donde les esperaban para servir el almuerzo. Draco se sentó al lado de su padre y Astoria junto a él, enfrente de su hijo. Sonrió y él, tras unos segundos, le devolvió la sonrisa, con cierta desgana.

–¿Qué planes tienes para el finde, cariño? –Le preguntó mientras se colocaba la servilleta de tela bordada sobre el regazo–. ¿Theo y tú vais a hacer algo? Hoy es Eurovisión, ¿habéis preparado algo?

–Vamos a ir a casa de Albus a verlo.

–¿A casa de Rose? –Astoria sonrió.

–¿Vas a ir a casa de esa? –Narcissa enarcó una ceja–. ¿Por qué?

–Voy a ver a su primo, no a ella. Aunque supongo que estará también por allí. –Apartó la mirada y llenó su copa de vino.

–Seguro que lo pasáis muy bien, Rose es una chica encantadora y su primo parecía muy majo también. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos los encontramos? Aunque no quisiste acercarte a saludarlos.

–Todavía no tenía confianza con Al, mamá, y, además, me caía mal Rose.

–¿Hablas de eso usando el tiempo pasado? –Insistió Astoria.

–¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

–Desde luego –intervino Narcissa–. No merece la pena hablar de ese tipo de personas. Ayer parecía una chica decente y todo almorzando en el Ritz, pero, ya conocéis el refrán: aunque la mona se vista de seda…

–En este caso llevaba un precioso _Dolores Promesas._ –Todos miraron a Scorpius que carraspeó levemente–. ¿Qué? Uno tiene que saber un poco de todo.

–Ya se ve. –Su padre lanzó una pequeña carcajada–. Pues, con la tontería, me están entrando ganas de conocer a la famosa Rose Weasley. Vas a tener que presentármela, Tori.

–A mí también –comentó Lucius, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

–Te repito que no merece la pena, querido –se apresuró a contestar Narcissa–. Es solo una chiquilla vulgar.

–No niego que lo sea, pero, a lo mejor, también puede resultar interesante, ¿no?

–No es para tanto –masculló Scorpius–. Y, en serio, ¿cambiamos de tema?

Astoria miró a su hijo y rió.

–Anda sí, cuéntame, Lucius. ¿Qué acciones crees que van a subir? Siempre has tenido muy buen ojo y estoy pensando en invertir.

El mayor de los Malfoy, sonrió y comenzó a hablar y, en seguida, de la mente de todos desapareció Rose. De todos menos de una persona.

* * *

Lily se detuvo frente al dormitorio de Alice. Estaba segura de que había escuchado muchos gritos en euskera y, después, algo romperse y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Aquello era muy raro. Alice nunca gritaba y, mucho menos, rompía cosas. Algo le había pasado, estaba segura, pero le daba miedo entrar y preguntar. Era su mejor amiga, pero no quería que le lanzara nada a la cabeza.

Escuchó otro grito y un golpe y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, se atrevió a entrar sin llamar. La castaña estaba en mitad del cuarto y caminaba de un lado a otro de forma compulsiva. En el suelo estaban todos sus cojines, los restos de un vaso roto y un par de libros.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó casi en un murmullo.

–¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Es evidente que no estoy bien, Lily!

Comenzó a explicarle, a gritos, le que le pasaba, mezclando el español y el euskera y lanzando bufidos y pequeños gritos de vez en cuando. La pelirroja se quedó quieta, sorprendida.

–Alice, no he entendido nada –dijo cuando, por fin, dejó de gritar–. Más despacio y en un solo idioma, por favor.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, se colocó bien el pelo y empezó a hablar de forma más pausada.

–He tenido una discusión terrible con mis padres –explicó–. He empezado a buscar trabajo para verano y el año que viene, pero no encuentro nada así que les he pedido que me den unos cuantos meses para encontrar lo que sea, pero dicen que no, que en cuanto termine tengo que volver y… no quiero volver a casa. Esta es mi vida ahora, no quiero volver allí. Y no quiero alejarme de Albus.

–¿Mi hermano lo sabe? –Alice apartó la mirada y Lily supo la respuesta sin necesidad de escucharla–. No se lo has dicho.

–¿Y cómo lo hago, Lils? ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? «Hola, Albus, ¿sabes esta relación tan bonita que estamos empezando a tener y que nos ha costado tanto tiempo conseguir? Pues, mira, igual se va a la mierda porque me tengo que ir a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de aquí». ¡No puedo!

–No tiene por qué irse a la mierda –contestó la pelirroja–. Alice, vosotros os queréis. La distancia no tiene que ser un problema.

–Son demasiados kilómetros.

–Deberíais hablarlo, en serio –insistió–. Seguro que a él se le ocurre algo. Y, yo que sé, igual encuentras cualquier mierda de trabajo y puedes quedarte mientras encuentras algo bueno. Puedo pedirle a Theo que intente enchufarte en la empresa.

–¿Y yo qué haría allí? –Negó con la cabeza–. Imposible, Lily. Además, ya han enchufado a Rose, yo no voy a tener tanta suerte.

–Entre todos encontraremos una solución, pero tienes que ser sincera con él.

–No puedo. Con todo el estrés que llevo encima lo último en lo que quiero pensar es en decirle algo a Albus. Seguro que acabamos peleándonos y todo se va a la mierda y no puedo permitirme desconcentrarme ahora.

–Pero…

–Hablaré con él, te lo prometo, pero no ahora mismo. No hasta que encuentre una solución. –Alice suspiró–. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo me preocupa, pero cree que es solo la carrera y prefiero que siga creyendo eso hasta que consiga arreglarlo todo.

–No sé, Alice, con toda la confianza que tenéis…

–Sé lo que me hago. Solo espero no irme de la lengua esta noche con los chupitos.

La castaña suspiró y miró su cuarto. Menudo desastre había armado en un momento. Pero es que le había dado tantísima rabia la indiferencia de su madre… Sabía que no podían mantenerla sin hacer nada, pero solo les estaba pidiendo un poco de tiempo, un par de meses, para encontrar algo.

–Debería recoger esto.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –Lily sonrió de medio lado–. Cualquier cosa es mejor que hacer el TFG.

–No, no te preocupes. Me pongo un poco de música y trato de distraerme así. Tú ponte a estudiar y a terminar eso, anda.

La pelirroja asintió y se marchó del cuarto, preocupada. Esperaba que aquella noche el único espectáculo fuera el festival de Eurovisión.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, James y Lizzy son taaaaan monos :3 Los adoro, en serio :3 (Y, ¿adivináis quién además de Lizzy tiene un Seat Ibiza blanco? ;)).

La comida en casa de los Malfoy ha sido un show xD Narcissa intentando envenenar a Astoria y hablando mal de Rose y Scorpius fijándose mucho en los detalles, ¿no? ;)

Y Alice... ay, tiene que sincerarse con Albus de una vez :(

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	18. Amar pelos dois - Salvador Sobral

**Amar pelos dois – Salvador Sobral**

–Venga, un respeto, que ya van a dar los últimos puntos.

Rose chistó, mandando callar a Theo y Lily que no paraban de alborotar. Habían mezclado varios juegos de chupitos de forma que se habían pasado prácticamente todo el festival bebiendo por lo que todos estaban completamente borrachos.

–Pero si ya sabemos que va a ganar ese rollo de canción –protestó su prima–. ¡Yo quiero que gane el buenorro sueco! Dios, es que está demasiado bueno. Theo, ¡quítate la camiseta para que yo me alegre la vista un rato!

El moreno lanzó una carcajada, pero, sin dudar ni un instante, lo hizo y la pelirroja silbó y lo besó, acariciando sus abdominales.

–¿Ya está la niña contenta? –Le preguntó él, sin dejar de reír.

–No, pero me vale.

–Ay, ¡callad ya! –Gritó Rose, cada vez más nerviosa–. ¡Va a ganar mi prefe y me lo voy a perder!

–A mí me ha gustado la canción de Italia –comentó Scorpius antes de tomarse otro chupito y empezar a tararear y bailar de forma ridícula, haciendo que Rose pusiera los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que se estaban llevando relativamente bien aquella noche–. ¿Qué? Es muy pegadiza. Vamos, baila tú también.

–¡Pero la de Portugal te llega al alma! –Insistió–. Tú es que eres un superficial.

–Venga, pero si antes has estado bailándola conmigo. –Intentó cogerla del brazo, pero ella lo apartó y él puso los ojos en blanco–. « _Lezzioni di Nirvana, c'è il Buddha in fila idiana, per tutti un'ora d'aria di gloria. Alé!»_ ¿Ves? Si en el fondo te ha encantado, ¡la has bailado antes!

–Bueno, pero solo porque tenía ritmo y… ¡yo que sé! ¡Coincidían el país y el idioma! –Trató de excusarse.

Scorpius rió y le pasó la botella, que ella aceptó encantada. Le dio un trago, aunque estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver cómo Portugal comenzaba a celebrar la victoria.

–¡Mi niño! ¡Ha ganado! –Soltó la bebida, se levantó y se puso a dar saltos en el sofá, gritando–. ¡Ha ganada, ha ganado! ¡Os lo dije!

Se llevó una mano a la boca y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar, haciendo que los demás rieran.

–Rose, te vas a caer. –Albus, que tenía a una Alice completamente borracha y dormida sobre su hombro, negó con la cabeza–. Siéntate.

–Aburrido. –Le sacó la lengua–. Bebe y diviértete un poco.

–¿Teniendo que trabajar por la mañana? ¡Lo que no sé es lo que hago despierto todavía!

–Pues ver Eurovisión con tu prima favorita. –Rose saltó al suelo, manteniendo el equilibrio al caer a duras penas, y se lanzó sobre él–. ¡Si es un plan genial!

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Alice, abriendo levemente los ojos.

–¡Ha ganado Portugal, Alice!

–¿Y qué? –La castaña bufó y se acurrucó con su novio–. Quiero dormir, Albus.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

–Sí –asintió–, pero solo a dormir. Mañana hacemos _tooooodas_ esas cosas que te dije antes.

Rió y se puso un poco roja y Albus la miró con dulzura sin poder evitarlo.

–¡Qué ñoños sois! –Rose bufó, se levantó y volvió a su sitio al lado de Scorpius.

–Son adorables. –Lily, que acababa de separarse de Theo para tomar aire, los miró unos instantes. Se alegraba de que Alice no se hubiera ido de la lengua y las cosas siguieran como siempre. Se giró de nuevo para mirar al moreno y sonrió–. ¿Me llevas ya a tu piso o qué?

–Lo que la señorita quiera.

Theo se levantó, con ella todavía en brazos, y les guiñó un ojo a Rose y Scorpius.

–¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

La pelirroja rió y volvió a besarle y él se dirigió rápidamente hacia su piso, cerrando de un portazo.

–Nosotros también nos vamos a dormir. –Albus cogió en brazos a Alice, que había vuelto a dormirse, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio–. Disfruta de la última actuación, Rosie. Y mantened los decibelios al mínimo, que mañana madrugo.

La pelirroja asintió, aunque no añadió nada ya que, al volver a mirar la televisión, se dio cuenta de que Salvador Sobral iba a volver a cantar. Albus le dedicó una última mirada y puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar a su novia en la cama y cerrar la puerta.

–La canción es preciosa, ojalá la entendiera… –Murmuró Rose.

Scorpius sonrió, se acercó un poco más a ella y, conforme iba escuchando la canción, comenzó a traducirle la letra.

– _«Cariño, escucha mis plegarias. Pido que regreses, que me vuelvas a querer. Sé que no se ama solo. Tal vez, poco a poco, vuelvas a aprender»._

Ella se giró y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Hablas portugués?

–Mis padres querían que aprendiera otro idioma además del inglés y el francés –confesó en un murmullo–. Querían que aprendiera chino o alemán, algo de provecho según ellos. Pero es que el portugués es maravilloso.

Ella sonrió y asintió y él terminó de traducirle la canción. Cuando terminó, el rubio miró la televisión y suspiró. El festival había terminado y era el único que quedaba en el piso. No le apetecía nada volver a casa –se obligó a pensar que aquello se debía únicamente a que sabía lo que Theo y Lily estaban haciendo, no a cierta pelirroja que estaba a su lado–, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Creo que tengo que irme.

–No, quédate –le pidió ella, para sorpresa de ambos–. Todavía es temprano y nos queda ginebra. Vamos a buscar festivales antiguos en internet y…

Se puso de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. Scorpius la agarró con fuerza y contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Durante unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pero el hechizo pronto se rompió. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

–¡Ya me has arruinado mi caída perfecta! –Comentó, sin parar de reír. Se incorporó y se colocó bien el pelo–. Traigo el portátil, piensa algunas canciones. ¡Y no me hagas volver a pasar por el trauma de Rosa!

–Pues te iba a pedir justo esa. –Scorpius rió, olvidándose de lo que había pasado minutos antes–. ¡Si era genial! Me sé el baile de los de atrás.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Quiero una demostración! –Tiró de su brazo y lo levantó–. Venga, vamos. « _Europe's living a celebration, todos juntos vamos a cantar. Europe's living a celebration, nuestro sueño, una realidad_ »

Siguió tarareando y empezó a bailar, imitando a Scorpius que estaba dándolo todo. Él rió y dio otro trago de la botella. Se la tendió ella, que negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca. Le echó un trago y ambos volvieron a reír. La fiesta, desde luego, no había terminado.

* * *

–Venga, ¿qué peluche te gusta?

James señaló una de las casetas de globos y sonrió y Lizzy no pudo evitar imitarlo. Aquel fin de semana era la feria «chica» de su pueblo y habían decidido ir. Habían estado un rato en el botellón con los amigos de la chica, aunque en seguida se habían excusado y habían subido a dar una vuelta.

–¿Vas a conseguirme uno? –Preguntó la morena, paseando la mirada por todos los muñecos que había colgados.

–Claro. Todavía es temprano. –Se encogió de hombros–. Además, soy buenísimo. Fui el campeón de dardos de mi pueblo tres años seguidos.

–Pues a ver si eso es verdad. –Le sacó la lengua–. Me gusta el oso gigante.

–Pues el oso será. –Se acercó al mostrador y sacó 5 euros– Una partida, por favor.

El encargado del puesto le dio el cambio y los tres dardos y James, con cierta chulería, apuntó y lanzó el primero, que se clavó en el corcho.

–¡Vaya con el campeón de dardos! –Exclamó Lizzy con sorna–. ¿Contra quién competías? ¿Contra niños de 5 años que no llegaban a la diana?

–¡A saber cómo tiras tú! –Protestó antes de lanzar el segundo, que explotó un globo.

–Pues mal, por eso no lo hago.

–Ahora lo intento otra vez. –Tiró el último y volvió a llamar al hombre–. Otra.

Volvió a tirar aunque, esta vez, falló el segundo; en a tercera partida solo explotó un globo; en la cuarta falló el último; pero, finalmente, a la quinta consiguió explotar los tres.

–¡Sí! –Exclamó–. Se giró hacia Lizzy, dedicándole una mirada de condescendencia y una sonrisa chulesca–. Elige, Lizz.

–Ese, por favor.

El hombre bajó el oso de peluche y se lo dio a la chica, que lo abrazó.

–Gracias –dijo, sonriendo. Se giró hacia James, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Y muchas gracias, Jamie.

–Lo que sea por mi Lizz.

Siguieron en su camino, muy juntos, hasta llegar a la entrada de la feria.

–¿Quieres churros con chocolate? –Le preguntó la morena–. Podemos pedirlo para llevar y volver a mi casa dando un paseo. Pero, si estás cansado, podemos pillar un taxi, no te preocupes.

–Habrá que probar los churros del sur, a ver si están buenos, ¿no?

–Ya verás –Se acercó al mostrador y sonrió–. Hola, ¿me pones una ración de churros de rueda y un chocolate para llevar, por favor?

–Sí, claro.

La mujer le dio el ticket y ella pagó y se acercó al otro mostrador, donde empezaron a preparar su pedido.

–¿Solo una ración? –Le preguntó James.

–Sí, suelen echar bastantes y yo no como muchos. Deberías saberlo aunque, igual, se te ha olvidado ya…

–¿Eso es una indirecta?

–Una directa más bien.

–Te llevo a merendar a San Ginés cuando quieras.

–Mejor me los traes a casa un domingo por la mañana. –Le guiñó un ojo y rió–. ¡Que no se pierdan las buenas costumbres!

Otra mujer se acercó justo entonces y les pasó un cucurucho y un vasito de chocolate. James cogió las cosas y ambos, tras darle las gracias y las buenas noches, siguieron su camino.

–¿Me vas a robar chocolate? –Le preguntó tras darle un pequeño trago.

–Sabes que sí. –Le guiñó un ojo y cogió un churro–. Parece que no me conoces.

–Lo peor es que lo hago. –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y sonrió–. ¿Nunca te ha gustado la feria?

–No es que no me guste, es que me agobia tanta gente –contestó ella–. Cuando tenía 15 y 16 años solo quería que mis padres me dejaran entrar a las casetas a bailar, pero en seguida empezó a agobiarme. Pero podríamos habernos quedado un rato más. Te dije que…

–Y yo te contesté que no era necesario –la cortó–. Me apetece mucho más darme un paseo contigo bajo la luz de la luna que estar en una mini-caseta apretujado con niños de 15 años, ¿sabes?

–Qué mono eres, jo.

–Te ha salido la vena ñoña, ¿eh? –Le dio el cartucho y pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros–. Eres adorable y esta noche estás preciosa, Lizz.

–Oh, cállate.

Se sonrojó y se abrazó a él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Aquella noche de feria no había terminado nada mal.

* * *

–Así que me harté y, simplemente, dejé el trabajo. –Vic bebió un trago de su botellín y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo–. Es que, a ver, tenía 26 años y sentía que estaba tirando mi vida a la basura. ¿Sabes lo que es odiar despertarte cada mañana? Solo de pensar lo que me esperaba en la oficina…

–Es que no te pega nada ser economista –intervino Teddy, negando con la cabeza.

–Hombre, gracias. –Rió–. Yo opino lo mismo.

–¿Y por qué estudiaste FICO? –Preguntó con curiosidad antes de beber de su cerveza.

–No lo sé. Se me daban bien los números y mi madre decía que era una buena opción –contestó la rubia–. Supongo que me daba miedo enfrentarme a mis sueños.

–Pero ya no.

–No, ya no. –Sonrió–. Cuando me di cuenta de lo infeliz que era, recogí mis cosas y presenté mi dimisión. No pensaba pasarme ni un minuto más entre balances, gestiones y mierdas. Solo quería ser feliz.

–¿Y lo tenías claro?

–¿Qué quería diseñar? –Rió–. Para nada. No sabía qué hacer, ni por dónde empezar. Además, mi madre no me hablaba y estaba quedándome sin dinero. Estaba completamente perdida, pero, justo cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas del piso porque no me quedaba dinero para el alquiler, empecé a sacar bocetos y bocetos. Y lo tuve claro. Quería diseñar. Así que busqué un curso, llamé a mi padre para pedirle dinero y empecé a moverme. Menos mal que él es mucho más comprensivo que mi madre y estuvo manteniéndome hasta que terminé el curso y encontré trabajo.

–¿En alguna firma?

–Sí. Es bastante pequeñita, pero no está mal. Aunque me gustaría seguir avanzando. Por eso quiero presentarme a ese concurso.

–Y nada mejor que el Prado para inspirarse.

–Exacto. –La rubia asintió–. Pero ya llevamos mucho hablando de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–No mucho –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros–. Volvimos de Londres cuando yo tenía apenas 5 años. Mi familia había estado exiliada, pero mis abuelos siempre habían querido volver. Mi abuela era una señorita rica que huyó con 18 años con mi abuelo, que era de familia republicana. Habían matado a sus padres en la Guerra y él se estaba criando con sus tíos. Su tía servía en casa de mi abuela y se conocieron a través de su prima, que muchas veces iba a ayudar a su madre y se llevaba muy bien con mi abuela. Ella siempre había sido muy independiente y sentía mucha curiosidad por el comunismo y la República. Se enamoraron nada más conocerse. Pero cuando sus padres se enteraron de que su hija se veía a escondidas con un chico pobre y de izquierdas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y lo acusaron de comunista a la policía. Mi abuela se enteró a tiempo, se lo dijo y, la verdad es que la jugada les salió muy mal a sus padres, porque acabó huyendo de España a escondidas con él. Un tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron a mi madre. Y mi padre… –Carraspeó, un poco rojo–. Bueno, líos familiares, no quiero aburrirte.

–¡No me aburres! –Exclamó ella rápidamente–. Me parece súper interesante. ¿Tu padre también estaba en el exilio?

–Sí. Era amigo de un primo de mi abuela, llegaron allí cuando mi madre era pequeña, también huyendo de la dictadura.

–Joder.

–Pero bueno, al final pudimos volver y yo me he criado aquí en Madrid. Estudié Historia del arte y espero poder trabajar dentro del Prado pronto.

–¿No te has planteado ser profesor?

–¿Y tener que aguantar a adolescentes hormonados? –Enarcó una ceja y rió–. No, gracias.

–Vale, lo entiendo. –Victoire también rió–. Pero, ¿y trabajar en otro museo?

–¿Por qué? El Prado es el mejor. Prefiero vender entradas aquí que organizar exposiciones en cualquier otro.

–Eso sí que es pasión. Me parece admirable, Teddy.

–Todos debemos perseguir nuestros sueños. Como tú. –Le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro–. A mí sí que me parece admirable lo que hiciste.

–No fue para tanto –murmuró, algo roja.

–Otros no lo habrían hecho.

–Tenía 26 años, era demasiado joven para sentar la cabeza. Incluso dejé a mi novio de toda la vida.

–¿Llevabais mucho juntos?

–¡Diez años! –Rió y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Cómo iba a pasar toda mi vida solo con una persona? Además, hacía mucho que no estaba enamorada de él, el sexo era ya algo prácticamente inexistente y estaba, ya sabes, la amenaza del anillo.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó él, riendo.

–El anillo de pedida –explicó–. Sé que quería pedirme matrimonio y lo peor de todo es que yo le habría dicho que sí. ¡Y adiós vida!

–¿Por casarte?

–Claro. El matrimonio es la muerte de la libertad. Sobre todo si es con la persona equivocada.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo y brindo por eso.

Chocaron sus botellines y siguieron bebiendo y charlando hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana y, por fin, decidieron marcharse.

–¿Dónde te quedas? –Le preguntó Teddy mientras comenzaban a andar, buscando un taxi.

–En Lavapiés, en el sofá de mis primos.

–Yo vivo aquí al lado. ¿Vienes a tomarte la última?

Victoire lo miró unos instantes fijamente. Teddy era muy majo e interesante y estaba increíble con el pelo ligeramente revuelto, aquellos vaqueros un poco caídos y esa camisa. Sonrió y, finalmente, asintió.

–¿Por qué no?

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, este capítulo es muy de parejitas adorables :3 Vic y Teddy parece que han hecho buenas migas ;) (Vic está un poco loca, la verdad, pero está haciendo por fin lo que le gusta y tenía que encontrar una forma de adaptar la historia de Andromeda y Ted al contexto español así que... ;)).

James y Lizzy son adorables y parece que, por una vez, Rose y Scorpius se han entendido ;) (¿bendito alcohol?)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene. Y, por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado a la loca de Eurovisión, aka EmmaRDoyle (que es más friki de Eurovisión y lloró cuando ganó Portugal, tengo audios y fotos que lo demuestran JÉ; yo era más de Italia y del buenorro de Suecia, tbh)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	19. Otoño, Octubre - Manuel Carrasco

**O** **toño,** **octubre – Manuel Carrasco**

Un grito hizo que Scorpius se despertara, sobresaltado. Se puso de pie de un salto y miró a su alrededor, algo confundido. Aquel no era su dormitorio.

–¿Pero qué mierda haces aquí?

Rose se levantó también del sofá y le dedicó una mirada acusadora y horrorizada.

–No lo sé, ¿dormir, quizás? –Replicó él. Se revolvió el pelo y la miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados–. Tampoco ha sido muy agradable verte nada más despertarme, ¿sabes?

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso. –Puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos–. Tienes cinco segundos para irte a tu piso.

–Qué prisas, ¿no?

–Cinco, cuatro…

–Anoche no tenías tantas ganas de que me fuera, ¿o ya no te acuerdas? –Sonrió de medio lado con chulería.

–Anoche estaba borracha y, obviamente, mis facultades mentales no estaban a pleno rendimiento, pero ahora quiero que te vayas –replicó.

–¿Ni a un café me invitas, vecina? Eres una mala anfitriona.

–No, es que ya tengo bastante con verte todos los días en la oficina y, a veces, en mis días libres así que, simplemente, no pienso invitarte a desayunar. Puedes chivarte a tu mamá si quieres.

–Sería darle una satisfacción así que no le diré nada a tu jefa, tranquila. Además, ahora que lo pienso, casi que mejor así: prefiero no darte la oportunidad de envenenarme.

–Pues ya estás tardando en irte.

–¿Puedo, al menos, entrar al baño?

–Vives enfrente, claro que no.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, se estiró un poco y, tras observarla unos instantes, volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aunque se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

–¿Sabes? Deberías, al menos, reconocer que anoche nos lo pasamos muy bien –dijo, girándose.

–¿Perdón?

–Nos lo pasamos bien viendo el festival, fuiste maja y todo.

–Bueno, a lo mejor tenía más que ver contigo que conmigo. Borracho te comportas como una persona decente, Scorpius. A lo mejor deberías tomarte un par de copas todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo.

–¿Ah, sí? Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

–¿Disculpa? Yo soy muy agradable con todo el mundo.

–Bueno, digamos que el alcohol obró milagros en ambos –contestó.

–Eres… –Rose puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. El rubio había dicho solo la verdad: la noche anterior se lo había pasado muy bien y el alcohol les había venido bien a ambos.

–¿Ves como tengo razón? –Le guiñó un ojo y ella enarcó ambas cejas–. Adiós, Rose.

–Espero no tener que verte hasta el martes en la oficina.

–Vivo enfrente y Theo prácticamente vive entre tu piso y el mío así que no puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré.

El chico se marchó y ella suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, todavía sonriendo. No entendía por qué no podía borrar esa sonrisa tonta de sus labios.

* * *

–¿De verdad no necesitas que te ayude?

Victoire sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Teddy y ella habían estado tomando un brunch en un local de Malasaña y paseando un rato, pero él tenía que volver a su piso para prepararse para trabajar y ella quería aprovechar la tarde. A ver si la noche anterior había servido para inspirarla.

–No, en serio, no te preocupes. Sé que tengo que coger la línea azul claro, la número 1, en dirección a Valdecarros. Traía los deberes hechos de casa.

–Sí. –El chico sonrió–. De todas formas, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

–Lo haré, tranquilo.

–¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

–Todavía no estoy muy segura.

–Pues llámame algún día antes de irte, ¿vale? Me gustaría volver a verte. Me gustaría muchísimo.

–Lo haré y, de todas formas, quizás volvamos a vernos en el Prado, ¿no?

–Seguro. –Se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura–. Hasta pronto, Victoire.

–Hasta pronto, Teddy.

Se despidió con un gesto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Esperaba que Rose estuviera en casa o que Albus volviera pronto del trabajo porque no tenía llaves y no le apetecía nada esperar en la puerta. Se sentía en una nube. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conectaba así con un chico. Teddy y ella se entendían en todos los aspectos y, definitivamente, volvería a llamarlo antes de marcharse de Madrid para volver a tomar algo y lo que surgiera. Podría pasar horas hablando con él. De hecho, estuvieron hablando casi hasta el amanecer y no habían parado de comentar cosas en toda la mañana. Habían compartido anécdotas, hablado de sus expectativas de futuros, de sus familias, de sus amigos… La atracción que habían sentido no había sido solo física, sino, sobre todo, mental. Tenía que volver a verlo.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su parada. Se bajó y, rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el piso donde, por suerte, estaba su prima, que le abrió la puerta en cuanto llamó.

–Ya era hora de volver, ¿no? –Le dijo, aguantando la risa a duras penas–. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Sé que tienes 30 años, pero un mensaje no habría estado mal.

–Tenía la cabeza en otra parte –contestó.

–Ya me imagino…

–¿Qué tal Eurovisión? –Le preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá–. ¿Muchos chupitos?

–Demasiados. –Rose suspiró–. Tía, que he acabado durmiendo con Scorpius.

–¿Te has acostado con el rubito? –Preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–He dicho dormir. –Puso cara de asco–. Es que es un friki como yo y nos emborrachamos muchísimo y Lily se fue con Theo al piso y Albus y Alice se acostaron pronto así que seguimos la fiesta los dos solos y acabamos durmiéndonos en el sofá. Me he despertado apoyada en su hombro, qué mal rollo.

–Eres una exagerada, Rosie.

–Como se nota que no has sido tú quien se ha despertado abrazadita a un imbécil.

–No, yo me he despertado abrazadita a un tío increíble. –Se mordió el labio y rió–. ¿Es muy pronto para admitir que me gusta? Es que es tan interesante… ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos? Me va a dar mucha pena dejar de verlo cuando vuelva a casa.

–Ay, Vic…

–Sueno patética, ya lo sé.

–Bueno, disfruta mientras puedas. –Rose se encogió de hombros–. No sé, Vic, ¿por qué pensar en eso ahora? Pásalo bien y ya está.

–Supongo que haré eso, no me queda otra, ¿no?

–Pues no. ¿Quieres comer algo?

–No, vengo de tomar el brunch. Oye, ¿por qué no te haces un bocadillo o algo para llevar y te vienes al Retiro conmigo? Quería ir allí a dibujar un rato.

–¿Un domingo y con puente? Va a estar súper lleno. –Negó con la cabeza–. Mejor vamos al parque del Capricho, que lo conoce menos gente y es muy bonito.

–Venga, vale. –Victoire asintió–. Vamos, date prisa.

* * *

–Estás muy guapa, pareces autóctona. –Albus rió y Alice, que llevaba el tradicional vestido de chulapa madrileña, le guiñó un ojo y giró sobre sí misma–. Te queda muy bien.

–¿Verdad? –Preguntó–. Tenía muchísimas ganas de vestirme para ir a la Pradera.

–Y yo de verte.

–¿Hasta en esto tenéis que ser empalagosos? –Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se echó el pelo hacia el lado para colocarse bien la flor–. Comportaos un poco, por favor.

–Dijo la que acaba de salir del piso de enfrente después de dos días de sexo salvaje.

–Vale, ese comentario era innecesario. –Albus negó con la cabeza.

–Totalmente –coincidió la pelirroja–. Aunque sí, menudos dos días he pasado.

–¿Y Theo viene hoy?

–Qué va. Scorpius y él tenían un compromiso familiar ineludible.

–Oh, qué pena, ¿no? –Dijo Rose, que ya les esperaba apoyada en la puerta.

–¿Lo dices por Theo o por el rubito? –Lily rió–. No es tan malo, Rosie.

–No, por favor, ¡tú también, no, Lils!

–Es que es bastante majo cuando hablas con él y lo conoces.

–No tengo ningún interés en conocerle, ni él a mí tampoco y no quiero hablar de esto. –Suspiró y sacó su móvil–. Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya o qué?

–No seas refunfuñona o me chivaré a la abuela –intervino Vic antes de sacarle la lengua–. Venga, hoy es fiesta. ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien y no pensar en cosas negativas, ¿vale?

Rose volvió a suspirar pero, finalmente, asintió. Lo mejor sería apartar a Scorpius de su mente de una vez. Si es que podía.

* * *

Lizzy suspiró y apoyó una mano en su mejilla mientras el tren abandonaba la estación. Siempre se ponía triste cuando se marchaba de casa, no podía evitarlo, aunque no cambiaría su vida en Madrid por nada del mundo.

James, a su lado, acarició su espalda con delicadeza y se acercó para darle un beso en la sien.

–Una pregunta: ¿tus padres siempre te dicen que tengas mucho cuidado?

–Todos los días, pero especialmente cuando viajo –contestó, sonriendo levemente.

–Y eso que llevas, ¿cuánto?, ¿seis años fuera de casa?

–Sí, casi seis. –Se encogió de hombros–. No creceré nunca para ellos.

–Eso parece. Por cierto, muchas gracias por invitarme, Lizz.

–¿Te ha gustado pasar aquí el puente? –Se giró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

–Mucho, me lo he pasado muy bien y me ha encantado conocer tu pueblo, que es muy bonito, por cierto.

–Demasiado pueblo para mi gusto, pero sí.

–Y tus amigos me han parecido muy majos.

–Lo son cuando quieren –contestó, riendo.

–Ahora vas a tener que venir al mío. Un finde que tengas libre, cogemos la moto y vamos. Que Albus, Lily y Rose nos lleven las maletas en tren.

–Me encantaría, tiene que ser una pasada. No estaba muy lejos, ¿no?

–Qué va, a una hora y media más o menos.

–Genial. Y así podré conocer a tu abuela y pedirle su receta de judiones.

–Es secreta, solo se la da a miembros de la familia.

–Pues me hago pasar por tu novia, ¡ya ves qué problema! –Lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, aunque cambió su expresión al ver que él apartaba la mirada–. ¿Qué? James, que solo era una broma…

–Es que hay una cosa que no te he contado, Lizz –dijo, de forma nerviosa.

–Dispara –murmuró ella, notando su corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

–El otro día quedé con una chica.

–Oh, bueno, ya te he dicho que era solo una broma –contestó, intentando que no se notara el nudo en su garganta–. Yo…

–Sí, lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras. Se llama Helena, la conocí en el último concierto –explicó–. Se coló en el camerino y me dio su número.

–Vaya. Tanto decir que yo era una grupi y mira…

–No es eso, es solo… –Negó con la cabeza–. La cuestión es que es muy maja. Le escribí un mensaje y quedamos ese día para comer. La recogí de clase.

–¿De clase?

–Es que es un poco más pequeña…

–¿Cuánto?

–Un poco –murmuró, fijando la vista en sus manos.

–James, ¿cuántos años tiene?

–16.

–¡¿Qué?!

Gritó y varios viajeros se giraron para mirarla, haciendo que se pusiera completamente roja y murmurara una disculpa.

–Por esto justamente no quería contároslo. Sabía que os pondríais así.

–Hombre, no, si quieres damos saltos. –Negó con la cabeza–. James, es una cría. ¡Es una niña! Y tú eres ya un hombre de 26 años. No puedes hacer eso.

–Oye, lo dices como si fuera por ahí seduciendo a inocentes colegiales, pero fue ella quien vino a buscarme.

–Claro, porque tiene 16 años y las hormonas revolucionadas y tú eres cantante. ¡Pero si está justo en la edad de consentimiento sexual!

–No me he acostado con ella, ni siquiera la he besado.

–Pero acabarás haciéndolo.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–Claro que sí. ¡Te acostaste conmigo!

–Tenías 23 años.

–Pero era virgen. Y me desvirgaste en un puto ascensor.

–Porque tú quisiste –se defendió–. Joder, Lizz, no voy a hacer nada raro. Soy mayorcito y sé lo que me hago, ¿vale?

–Lo sé. El problema no eres tú. Es ella, que es una niña, James. –Suspiró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos–. Piensa un poco, por favor.

–Tranquila, ¿vale? –Cogió su mano y la besó–. No quiero pelearme contigo después de este puente tan genial, Lizzy.

–Supongo…

–¿Quieres que te cante? –Le preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿En medio del tren?

–Claro, ¿por qué no? Y, además, algo de la tierra. Bueno, casi de la tierra. Huelva y Málaga son lo mismo, ¿no?

–No vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida.

–¡Oye, que no lo he comparado con Sevilla! –Protestó–. Esa lección ya la aprendí hace tiempo.

–Anda que…

–« _Otoño, octubre sin sol_ ».

Lizzy negó con la cabeza mientras él seguía cantando aquella canción de Manuel Carrasco, con los ojos fijos en ella y sus dedos entrelazados.

–« _Tengo tus pasos perdidos, la cama revuelta por escalofríos. La luna no brilla, ingresa en urgencias. La calle, el ruido, no alivia esta pena. Me quedo lo tuyo y lo mío, me guardo las noches donde nos quisimos. Se queda en el aire lo que imaginé, te dejo este intento, esta última vez_ ».

Continuó con aquello y ella tuvo que luchar para que sus ojos no se aguaran. Sentía otra vez aquel nudo enorme en la garganta. No entendía qué le pasaba, solo sabía que quería echarse a llorar en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca. Y que siguiera cantándole canciones al oído eternamente.

–Tengo que ir un momento al baño –murmuró–. ¿Me dejas pasar?

–Claro, Lizz.

James se levantó y ella, rápidamente, salió al pasillo y lo recorrió con paso rápido. Tenía que llegar al servicio cuanto antes. Llegó y, dando las gracias porque no estuviera ocupado, entró y bloqueó la puerta. Se apoyó en el lavabo y cerró los ojos. Sentía cómo le latían hasta los oídos. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

–Venga, Lizzy, no seas así –murmuró. Sintió sus ojos aguarse finalmente y contuvo un pequeño sollozo–. Vamos, no llores.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse. No sabía si estaba así por la canción, por la vuelta a Madrid o por lo que James le había dicho. Quizás era una mezcla de todo. Aunque no cambiaría su vida en Madrid, echaba de menos a su familia cuando estaba lejos; la canción era muy emotiva y James la había cantado con muchísimo sentimiento y transmitiéndole demasiado con los ojos; y lo de esa chica… era simplemente una locura que podía salir muy mal. Solo se preocupaba por su amigo, ¿verdad? Seguro que solo era eso. Le tenía muchísimo cariño y apreció a James y no quería que acabara mal. Solo era eso, estaba segura o, al menos, eso se obligó a creer.

Abrió el grifo y se echó un poco de agua en la cara. En realidad solo tenía una cosa clara en aquel momento y es que ella también guardaba las noches que se quisieron como el mayor de sus tesoros.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Menuda impresión se han llevado Rose y Scorpius al despertarse ;) Y Vic y Teddy son taaaan monos *-* Amor a primera vista desde luego, a ver qué pasa ahora y si pueden seguir viéndose :(

¡Y llegaron las fiestas de San Isidro! Y los chicos, como no, se van a la pradera (con chulapa incluida, aunque sea de Euskadi). Yo, que soy una enamorada de Goya, adoro sus cuadros de la pradera de San Isidro (si no los conocéis, echadles un ojo, son maravillosos).

Y James y Lizzy... Ay, ¡qué final! ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de algo? ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos la semana que viene,

María :)


	20. Eternal Flame - The Bangles

**Eternal Flame – The Bangles**

Scorpius revolvía la comida de su plato de forma distraída. Llevaban todo el día en casa de sus abuelos maternos, celebrando el santo de su abuelo, como hacían todos los años, y estaba ya un poquito cansado de que nadie le diera la razón y todos actuaran como si lo que estaban haciendo su madre y su tía fuera lo más lógico y normal. Todo era tan fácil cuando iba a ver a sus abuelos paternos…

–¿Qué tal está Lily, Theo?

El chico estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su bebida y el rubio levantó la vista de su plato, sorprendido. ¿Y aquello de qué iba?

–¿Quién es Lily? –Preguntó el padre del moreno, riendo al ver la reacción de su hijo.

–Eso, ¿quién es Lily? –Intervino Astoria, enarcando una ceja.

–Lily es una amiga –contestó el chico finalmente.

–Y la prima pequeña de Rose –añadió Scorpius, sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Qué?

Daphne y Astoria intercambiaron una mirada rápida y Theo se puso completamente rojo.

–Sí, son primas. La conocí en la puerta de su piso.

–Las confundió al verla de espaldas –puntualizó el rubio.

–¡Si es que tienen el pelo del mismo color! –Protestó el otro–. Además, acababa de conocer a Rose y suelo fijarme en las caras antes que en el culo de las chicas, ¿sabes?

–Muy gracioso.

–Pues si es la mitad de maja que su prima, seguro que es un buen partido –comentó Astoria, interrumpiéndolos.

–Bueno, tita, solo somos amigos.

–Amigos que se enrollan en nuestra terraza privada en la empresa. –Daphne bebió de su copa–. Scorpius, tú no tendrás una copia de esa llave también, ¿verdad?

–¿Por quién me tomas, tita? –Contestó, sonriendo. Claro que la tenía, pero no era tan estúpido como para decírselo–. Además, ¿no estábamos hablando de Theo y Lily?

–Gracias, Scorp. –Su primo lo fulminó con la mirada–. No quiero hablar de esto en medio de una cena familiar.

–Ya, bueno, de todos modos no vuelvas a subir a una chica a la terraza. –Astoria negó con la cabeza–. Es el sitio al que sube tu madre a fumar a escondidas.

–¿Pero sigues fumando? –Su madre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡Eso va a matarte!

–Ay, mamá, no seas pesada. Soy mayorcita y sé lo que hago. Además, estoy muy estresada, no puedo dejarlo ahora mismo y me ayuda a calmar los nervios.

–Eso mismo decía tu padre, pero al final consiguió dejar el tabaco y ya hace 30 años de eso.

–Pues muy bien por él, pero yo no puedo dejarlo en este momento. Estoy muy liada.

–Yo ya la he dado por perdida, Julia. –Theo suspiró–. Esa empresa…

–Les absorbe la vida, ¡siempre lo he dicho! Primero mi marido y ahora mis hijas, ¡no los deja descansar ni un momento!

–Cariño, nos costó mucho levantarla –contestó su marido–. Las niñas saben que es muy importante y los chicos deberían aprenderlo de una vez.

–Están en ello, ¿no? –Daphne le guiñó un ojo–. La verdad es que tengo la agenda muchísimo más organizada desde que Theo es mi ayudante y Scorpius y Rose están organizando una fiesta maravillosa.

–Estamos ultimando los detalles. –El rubio se encogió de hombros–. Nos tomáis por lo que no somos.

–¿Eso creéis? –Draco rió–. ¿Queréis que os recuerde…?

–No hace falta, papá.

Scorpius volvió a fijar su mirada en el plato. Estaba bastante harto de que todos estuvieran juzgándolo constantemente.

* * *

Rose consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura del portal al quinto intento. Estaba bastante borracha después de pasar todo el día bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza. Además, estaba agotada. Solo quería llegar al piso e irse a dormir.

–Tía, ¿quieres abrir ya de una vez? –Victoire, que también estaba algo borracha, se apoyó en la pared y suspiró–. Me matan los pies. Tengo que domar un poco más estos zapatos.

–Sí, ya voy. Yo también quiero quitarme los zapatos y acostarme de una vez.

Abrió la puerta, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse alerta al darse cuenta de que un coche se detenía justo detrás de ellas.

–¿Rose?

Se giró, algo sorprendida, al escuchar su nombre y enarcó ambas cejas al ver, asomada a la ventana de un lujoso BMW negro, a su jefa.

–Oh, buenas noches, Astoria –dijo, tratando de sonar completamente sobria–. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Hemos venido a traer a Scorpius –contestó–. Por cierto, este es mi marido: Draco.

El rubio se asomó detrás de su esposa y sonrió.

–Hola, Rose. Encantado de conocerte –la saludó–. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

–Oh, vaya…

–Todo cosas buenas, por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir Astoria–. A ver si otro día os veis con más tranquilidad, quizás cuando vengas a casa a terminar de preparar la fiesta. O en un evento benéfico al que quiero que me acompañes la semana que viene, pero ya hablaremos de eso con más tranquilidad mañana.

–Sí, claro.

–Nosotros nos vamos ya, solo hemos venido a acompañar a Scorpius para que no tuviera que coger un taxi desde casa de mis padres.

–No fuera a perderse el pobrecito –comentó Draco, riendo.

–Muy gracioso, papá. –El rubio se bajó del coche y puso los ojos en blanco–. Te veo mañana en la oficina, mamá.

–Buenas noches, cariño.

Scorpius cerró la puerta y el coche no tardó en arrancar y alejarse bajo la atenta mirada de los tres chicos.

–¿Qué tal el día? –Le preguntó Victoire con amabilidad.

–Bien, supongo.

–¿Te han echado la bronca papi y mami? –Dijo Rose, enarcando una ceja con picardía.

–Bueno, digamos que hoy ha tocado bronca de los abus más bien. –Negó con la cabeza–. ¿Venís de la Pradera? Lily nos invitó a Theo y a mí.

–Sí, hemos estado allí todo el día –contestó la mayor–. Ha sido divertido, pero estoy cansadísima. ¿Subes?

–Claro, vamos.

Rose bufó. No tenía ganas de subir con él y solo esperaba que no intentara entablar conversación con ella.

–¿Y, por cierto, dónde te has dejado a Theo? –Preguntó de nuevo Victoire que parecía no poder callarse.

–Ha ido al piso de Lily, lo que me recuerda que te me ha pedido que te diga que no le esperes mañana para ir a la oficina, Rose.

–Muy bien –respondió la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta del ascensor y subiéndose.

–¿Estás más antipática que de costumbre?

–El único antipático aquí eres tú.

–Creo que yo me voy mejor andando.

Victoire salió del ascensor justo cuando su prima estaba a punto de pulsar el botón, quejándose de lo infantiles que podían ser a veces. Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos pero, finalmente, pulsó el piso y comenzaron a subir.

–¿Lo habéis pasado bien? –Murmuró el rubio, removiéndose algo incómodo y tratando de romper el silencio

–Sí, la verdad es que sí –contestó ella. Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿Os han reñido mucho vuestros abuelos?

–Un poco menos que de costumbre. Según mi madre y mi tía estamos trabajando bastante y no están tan pesados.

–Bueno, Theo está trabajando un montón y tú no lo estás haciendo tan mal, ¿no?

–¿Eso es un cumplido, Rose? –Enarcó una ceja y rió–. No podría hacerlo sin ti. Mi madre tiene razón: eres buena en lo que haces.

–Creo que ella dice que soy la mejor, pero te lo dejaré pasar. –Lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

El ascensor llegó a la planta y Scorpius abrió y sujetó la puerta para que Rose pasara.

–Oye, Rose, si quieres, mañana puedes venirte en el coche conmigo –le dijo–. Total, vienen a por mí, ¿qué más da llevarte a ti también? Además, así podemos ultimar los detalles de la presentación que tenemos que hacerle a mi madre.

–Sí, claro, aunque también tú podrías venir en metro conmigo, ¿no? –Sonrió y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

–No estoy muy familiarizado con ese medio de transporte.

–Ya me lo imaginaba, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Venga, no seas cobardica –le picó.

–Podría intentarlo.

–Pues me paso a la hora de siempre.

–Hasta mañana, Rose. Adiós, Victoire.

–A… adiós –respondió la rubia, con el ceño fruncido y sin entender nada.

La pelirroja se giró y abrió la puerta y las dos primas entraron casi al mismo tiempo que el chico. Victoire cerró e interrogó a la otra con la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–¿Me he perdido algo en el ascensor? –Le preguntó.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–"Oh, Rose, ¿te recojo mañana?" –Comenzó a decir, tratando de imitar a Scorpius–. "Oh, no, Scorpius, mejor vamos juntos en metro".

–Muy graciosa.

–Estabais matándoos cuando me he ido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada, solo hemos hablado un poco. Ya está. –Rose negó con la cabeza–. Intentamos tolerarnos por el bien de nuestros respectivos puestos de trabajo.

–Ya, claro, seguro que es eso.

–Vic…

–Voy a darme una ducha y a prepararme para dormir –dijo la rubia, dando la conversación por finalizada.

–Espera, yo…

Victoire puso los ojos en blanco y entró directamente al baño y la pelirroja bufó. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado a su prima?

* * *

Albus miraba a Alice con dulzura. La castaña estaba profundamente dormida, apoyada en su pecho. Recorrió lentamente su espalda desnuda y sonrió. Era tan bonita. Tan pequeña y frágil y, al mismo tiempo, tan enorme y fuerte. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que sintió la primera vez que despertó a su lado. Se despertó un poco antes que ella y la miró mientras dormía, intentando creerse aquello. Tenía la noche anterior bastante borrosa por culpa de los chupitos de tequila que Lily le había dado, pero aquel momento no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Llevaba mucho enamorado de Alice, prácticamente desde que la conoció. Le llamó la atención desde el primer momento y, conforme fueron conociéndose, fue enamorándose más y más de ella. Pero nunca había intentado nada: primero, porque ella estaba con Antxon; después, porque estaba demasiado deprimida cuando rompió con él y no quería aprovecharse de la situación; luego, por miedo a perderla como amiga. Pero al final todo pasó –aunque todavía no recordara exactamente qué había pasado aquella noche– y no se habían separado desde entonces. Jamás había querido a nadie como quería a Alice y, además, se sentía permanentemente como en una canción de los 80, probablemente _Eternal Flame_ , que siempre le había parecido muy romántica.

Besó su frente y, con cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos. Estaba muerto de sed. Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la cocina, aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a Theo, también en calzoncillos, saliendo de esta. El moreno escondió algo tras su espalda rápidamente y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

–Hombre, hola, Albus.

–Theo, ¿cuándo has venido? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

–Lily me escribió cuando estabais de camino, pero cuando llegué Alice y tú ya estabais "durmiendo".

–Sí, nos acostamos pronto. –Carraspeó algo incómodo y se revolvió el pelo–. Esto… Yo…

–Lo sé, es muy incómodo.

–Muchísimo.

–Mira, yo me voy a ir otra vez al dormitorio porque, bueno, Lily me está esperando, y tú te quedas aquí y haces lo que hayas venido a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

–Me parece perfecto.

–Genial.

Theo suspiró y, con cuidado de que Albus no viera el bote de nata, salió de la cocina y volvió al dormitorio, donde la pelirroja lo esperaba.

–¿Te has encontrado con mi hermano? –Le preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta–. Me ha parecido escucharlo.

–Sí, en la puerta de la cocina –contestó, sentándose. Le pasó la nata y negó con la cabeza–. He tenido que esconderla, ¿sabes? Seguro que habría pensado mal.

La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada, se llevó el bote a la boca y pulverizó un poco de nata. Se moría de ganas de algo dulce y menos mal que había recordado que le quedaba medio bote guardado en la nevera.

–¿Quieres un poco? –Le ofreció.

–No, gracias. –Se tumbó y le acarició la pierna–. Todavía estoy pesado de la cena.

–¿Qué tal ha ido? –Preguntó la pelirroja. Dejó el bote sobre la mesita y se metió bajo las sábanas.

–Como siempre. –Se encogió de hombros–. Mi abuela le ha dicho a mi madre que la empresa y el tabaco la van a matar, nos han echado un poco la bronca a Scorpius y a mí y… mi madre me ha preguntado por ti.

–¿Qué?

Lily enarcó ambas cejas y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Y aquello de qué iba?

–Es que se cree muy graciosa y, como nos pilló en la terraza, pues piensa que estamos saliendo o algo así y ha ido corriendo a contárselo a toda la familia.

–Qué bien –murmuró ella.

–Pero no te preocupes, en serio. Además, mi tía Astoria te puso por las nubes. Dice que, si eres prima de Rose, tienes que ser maravillosa.

–Tu tía adora a mi prima.

–Mi tía quiere liar a tu prima con Scorpius.

–Todos lo sabemos. –Lily rió y negó con la cabeza. Se subió a horcajadas sobre Theo, que silbó, y se echó el pelo hacia un lado–. Harían buena pareja, la verdad.

–¿Tú también lo crees?

–Claro.

–Le caerías genial a mi tía si os conocierais, en serio. Y a mi madre le caíste muy bien, aunque me quitó la llave de la terraza.

–Bueno, tendrás que buscar otro sitio al que llevarme cuando vaya a verte…

–O hacerle una copia a la que tiene Scorpius. –Theo sonrió y acarició las piernas y cadera de la pelirroja.

–Eso también me parece bien.

Lily lo besó y se tumbó sobre él, acurrucándose un poco en sus brazos.

–Un día podríamos ir a tomar algo a alguna terraza. Conozco algunas que tienen unas vistas impresionantes y que ponen unos cócteles buenísimos –dijo el chico, acariciando ahora su pelo y su espalda.

–Me encantaría –contestó ella. Bostezó y se acurrucó un poco más. –Dios, qué sueño tengo.

–Pues duérmete, Lils.

–Sí, solo déjame…

Fue a tumbarse en el colchón, pero él la agarró y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué no te quedas así?

–Bueno, yo…. –Lily lo miró, un poco confundida. No quería que aquello se volviera más serio de lo que tenía pensado.

–No es por nada romántico, tranquila –dijo él, rápidamente, al entender su mirada–. Es que estoy muy a gusto y, si tú lo estás también, pues…

–Podemos dormir abrazados, pero sin sentimientos.

–Nada de sentimientos, tranquila.

–Bien.

La chica sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse. Si no había sentimientos, todo iba bien, podía quedarse así sin problema. La verdad es que ella también estaba muy a gusto y, con las caricias que Theo le estaba dando, no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ya era hora de volver, ¿no? Como algunos sabréis, no estoy pasando mi mejor momento personal (mi abuela falleció hace dos semanas) y he andado un poco desanimada (además de que me están explotando en el máster). Pero ya he vuelto y espero que os guste el capítulo :)

Ahora contesto todos los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando estas semanas.

Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer (y por vuestra paciencia),

María :)


	21. En qué estrella estará - Nena Daconte

**En qué estrella estará – Nena Daconte**

–¡Me alegra mucho que hayáis decidido venir!

Alice sonrió y Rose y Lizzy intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Aquel día había una clase abierta de yoga en el centro al que iban Alice y Lily y las chicas habían reservado dos plazas nada más enterarse (una para la pelirroja y otra para Albus) pero, como el chico tenía que trabajar, habían decidido avisar a la morena, que había aceptado la invitación encantada al principio. Aunque en ese momento preferiría estar incluso depilándose las cejas a estar allí.

–Sí, muchas gracias por invitarme –dijo, finalmente–. Un poco de yoga me vendrá bien, la verdad.

–A mí también. –Rose suspiró. Con el día que llevaba, lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse en el sofá y comer chocolate. Y quizás beber ginebra.

–La clase os va a encantar, ya veréis. El yoga es maravilloso.

–Bueno, a ver, tampoco os toméis muy en serio todo lo que digan y eso que, a veces, parece una secta –añadió Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No sé por qué dices eso.

–¿Los mantras? ¿La cancioncilla del final? ¿Todo lo de la "cadena dorada" y tonterías varias?

–No son tonterías y no entiendo por qué haces yoga si no crees en él –replicó la castaña, ofendida

–Es un ejercicio entretenido y no está mal para desconectar. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Ya, bueno, ¿entramos? No quiero que nos quedemos sin sitio.

–Sí, claro, vamos.

Las cuatro entraron al local y se dirigieron directamente hacia los vestuarios, donde ya había algunas otras mujeres cambiándose.

–¿Se supone que tengo que dejar mi móvil aquí? –Lizzy frunció el ceño al ver los casilleros–. ¡Pero si no son taquillas!

–Al final te acostumbras –contestó Lily–. A mí tampoco me hacía gracia al principio, pero la monitora se puso súper pesada con el tema y ya lo dejo aquí sin problema. No le pasará nada.

–Eso espero…

–Es solo un móvil, Lizzy –dijo Alice.

–Es mi única forma de comunicarme con el mundo exterior.

–Qué melodramática. –Rose rió y negó con la cabeza–. Yo últimamente solo quiero tirar el mío lejos. Hoy me he pasado toda la mañana hablando sin parar con clientes y socios. Parezco una telefonista.

–Bueno, ahora podrás olvidarte de todo.

–Y sufrir un rato –añadió Lily por lo bajo.

–Dudo que sea para tanto. –Su prima enarcó una ceja y bajó el tono de voz–. ¿Habéis visto la gente que hay por aquí? Por favor, si muchas son mayores que nuestros padres.

–No te dejes engañar por la edad, Rosie.

–Eso es cierto. El yoga es cuestión de disciplina.

–Oye, que yo fui tenista –protestó.

–Jugaste al tenis durante seis meses cuando tenías 10 años. Eso no es ser tenista –replicó su prima.

–Pero algo de deportista me queda.

Las otras rieron, pero, finalmente, fueron hacia la clase, done ya habían empezado a colocarse algunos alumnos. Cogieron esterillas y cojines y se situaron cerca de la instructora, que sonrió al verlas.

–Buenas tardes, chicas.

– _Namaste_ , Leticia. –Alice sonrió–. ¿Se ha apuntado mucha gente?

–Sí, hemos agotado todas las plazas –contestó.

–¡Qué bien! Me alegro mucho.

–Pues sí, el yoga parece que le interesa cada vez a más gente.

–Eso es genial. Rose y Lizzy vienen a su primera clase. –Las señaló mientras se colocaba bien en la esterilla.

–Pues espero que les guste.

La mujer se colocó también y cerró los ojos y, poco a poco, todos fueron imitándola, dispuestos a empezar la clase.

* * *

–Dios, me cago en la puta. –Lizzy maldijo por lo bajo y se dejó caer bocarriba en la esterilla, incapaz de seguir con el ejercicio–. Esto es muy difícil.

–Y aburrido. –Rose también se dejó caer y la miró, conteniendo la risa–. Oye, esto es una mierda.

–¿Verdad? Lo único divertido ha sido cuando nos hemos puesto con los brazos hacia arriba y parecía que estábamos bailando una jota –contestó antes de lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

–¡Creía que era la única que había pensado en eso!

–Silencio, por favor. –Las riñó la profesora.

–¿Cuánto queda? –Preguntó la pelirroja, ignorando a la mujer.

–Ni idea. Echo de menos mi móvil y estoy cansada.

–¿Y si nos vamos?

–Tía, me da vergüenza levantarme y…

–Chicas, callaos –las interrumpió Alice, algo molesta–. No nos dejáis concentrarnos.

–Venga, vámonos. –Rose se levantó de un salto y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Te apuntas?

Lizzy titubeó unos instantes pero, finalmente, también se levantó y recogió sus cosas rápidamente.

–¿Todo bien, chicas? –Les preguntó Leticia, levantándose también.

–Sí, es que tenemos que irnos… –Se excusó la morena.

–¿Os encontráis mal?

–No, es que simplemente no nos apetece estar aquí –contestó la pelirroja ante la sorprendida mirada de su amiga.

–Estamos agotadas y esto es más duro de lo que pensábamos –consiguió decir Lizzy, un poco nerviosa–. Pero muchas gracias por esta clase abierta. Ha sido muy interesante, pero el yoga no es lo nuestro. Lo siento.

Cogió a Rose del brazo y tiró de ella hacia fuera. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron al vestuario. La soltó y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

–¿Rose?

–Estoy muy estresada. –La pelirroja suspiró–. Además, ¿por qué no quería dejarnos ir? A lo mejor teníamos temas personales o, simplemente, no nos encontrábamos a gusto.

–Ya, tía, pero no me esperaba esa respuesta.

–No sé. –Se sentó en el banco y se soltó el pelo–. ¿Coges el metro?

–Me duelen un montón las piernas, voy a ver si James puede venir a buscarme en la moto, que esta tarde no tenía que trabajar.

Sacó el móvil, marcó y esperó unos instantes hasta que escuchó, al otro lado, la voz de su vecino.

–¿Va todo bien, Lizz?

–Sí, es que he estado haciendo yoga y estoy súper cansada. ¿Estás haciendo algo?

–Me pillas fuera –contestó–. Estoy con Helena.

–Oh, claro, vale… –Carraspeó y cerró los ojos–. No te preocupes entonces. Pero, por favor, James, ten mucho cuidado.

–No te preocupes por nada, ¿vale? Mañana nos vemos. Subo al piso a verte.

–Sí, claro, hasta mañana.

Colgó y guardó el teléfono, un poco decaída. Y Rose, muerta de curiosidad, no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Está James bien?

–Sí, es que lo he pillado en una especie de cita.

–No sabía que estaba saliendo con una chica.

–No se lo ha dicho a nadie todavía, yo me enteré ayer. Es que es… peculiar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Frunció el ceño.

–Tiene 16 años y la conoció porque se coló en el camerino después de un concierto –confesó finalmente–. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, Rose.

–Joder, ¿pero qué problema tiene mi primo? –Negó con la cabeza–. Es muy cría. A ver, legalmente no va a tener ningún problema, pero… ¿no podía irse con una de su edad? La relación de poder que puede establecerse me da escalofríos.

–¡Exacto! –Lizzy asintió–. A mí me llamó exagerada el otro día por enfadarme, pero es que es una locura. ¡Es una cría de instituto! Está en primero de bachillerato.

–Parece que hace un siglo que yo estuve en su lugar.

–Es que hace muchísimo. Siete años, concretamente. Y nueve para James.

–Espero que tenga mucho cuidado. –Suspiró–. ¿Vienes entonces en metro?

–Oye, Rose, ¿te apetece venir a mi piso a comer helado y ver una película ñoña? Llevo un día de mierda y… no me apetece estar sola.

–¿Podemos cambiar el helado por alcohol?

–¿Por qué no?

–Entonces me apunto seguro. Yo también he tenido un mal día. –Sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Podemos pedir sushi.

–No me gusta el pescado.

–¿Chino?

–Eso me parece perfecto.

* * *

–Total, que no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza anoche, pero ha sido el viaje más largo de mi vida. –Rose negó con la cabeza y cogió un poco más de su recipiente de tallarines–. ¡Si lo hubieras visto! Menuda manera de quejarse, Lizzy. Que si había demasiada gente, que si no le parecía higiénico lo de agarrarse a una barra… Horrible. No sé en qué momento me pareció una buena idea. Sobre todo porque he tenido que aguantarlo el resto del día de morros.

–Me cuesta ver a Scorpius en el metro. –La morena sonrió–. Me cayó muy bien cuando nos conocimos en el concierto, pero es un poco estirado, la verdad.

–¿Un poco? ¡Si solo fuera eso! Y encima su madre me obliga a ir el jueves de la semana que viene por la noche a un evento benéfico. Le he dicho que no estaba muy segura de que eso entrara en mi contrato, pero no me ha dado opción a réplica –protestó–. Al menos me va a dar el viernes siguiente libre y voy a poder aprovechar un día más en casa porque vaya tela…

–Joder, qué mal. O sea, que veo muy bien lo de los eventos benéficos y me alegra que tu jefa te invite porque eso quiere decir que confía en ti, pero tampoco puede obligarte si tú no quieres ir. Eres abogada, no… –Frunció el ceño–. ¿Quiénes se supone que son las que van a esas cosas?

–¿Asistentes? Y, bueno, técnicamente sí que lo soy. Lo pone en mi contrato nuevo, lo hemos comprobado esta mañana: soy su asistente y tengo que acudir con ella a los eventos y reuniones en los que me necesite. –Suspiró–. ¿Sabes qué hay que ponerse para ir a esas cosas?

–No, pero seguro que encuentras la respuesta en _Gossip Girl_. Allí siempre iban a muchas fiestas y eventos y vestían súper bien.

–Tendré que volver a verme la serie de aquí a la semana que viene. Aunque por suerte Victoire sigue por casa y podrá echarme una mano. –La pelirroja rió–. Y ese ha sido mi día de mierda. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado a ti?

–De todo. Se me ha roto la tostadora, se me ha quedado el vibrador sin pilas otra vez, he llegado tarde a una reunión por problemas con el metro, me he caído y dado un golpe en la cabeza, he tenido esa horrible clase de yoga y… y supongo que eso es todo.

–¿Qué eso es todo? –Rose negó con la cabeza–. Normal que estés harta.

–Cuando tengo un día de estos, suelo dormir con James –murmuró, un poco triste de repente–. No es que te tenga de segunda opción, es que…

–¿Te preocupa que salga con esa chica?

–Mucho.

–Seguro que se le pasa pronto. Ya sabes cómo es, se cansa de las relaciones en seguida. Además, esa chica tiene solo 16 años. Pronto se darán cuenta de que no tienen nada en común.

–Supongo. –Lizzy asintió–. Yo con 16 no era así.

–¿Y cómo eras?

–Tonta, como todas –contestó, relajándose y sonriendo–. Estaba coladita por el macarra de mi clase y era súper dulce y adorable.

–Típica historia de chica buena que se lía con chico malo y lo cambia. –Rose puso los ojos en blanco–. Por favor, dime que no perdiste la virginidad con él porque eso sería un cliché digno de un libro de Federico Moccia.

–Claro que no me acosté con él –protestó–. ¡Tenía 16 años! Ni siquiera había besado a ningún chico.

–¿No habías besado a nadie con 16 años? –Preguntó Rose, algo sorprendida.

–Pues no –contestó, frunciendo el ceño–. Tardé bastante. Sé que es raro, pero un primer beso es solo algo que pasa por primera vez, nada más.

–No quería ofenderte, Lizzy. Lo siento. Pero opino lo mismo: todo eso son tonterías. No entiendo a esas personas que lo consideran súper importante.

–Bueno, a ver, tampoco está de más querer esperar para hacer las cosas con alguien especial, ¿no? –Bajó la mirada–. No sé, yo lo veo bonito. Yo, aunque no le vea tanta importancia, esperé porque quería encontrar a alguien con quien mereciera la pena.

–Es solo un beso, Lizzy.

–Lo sé, pero también puede ser especial, ¿no? Con el amor de tu vida o algo así.

–Uff, qué pereza. Demasiado amor romántico.

–Sí, pero, a ver, quitando todas las partes tóxicas…

–No se pueden solo quitar las partes tóxicas, Lizzy. No te estoy diciendo que no seas romántica, solo que el amor romántico como tal perpetúa opresiones y mata.

–Estoy muy deconstruida en feminismo, pero muy poco en amor romántico, la verdad. –Suspiró–. Supongo que he visto demasiadas películas de Disney y comedias románticas.

–¿Con cuántos años diste tu primer beso entonces? Yo el mío lo di a los 14.

–Yo tardé un poco más. –La morena centró la atención en su pollo con almendra.

–¿Cuándo? –Insistió con curiosidad–. Venga, Lizzy. No diré nada. Venga, porfa.

–Fue el año pasado. Con James. En el ascensor. El día que nos acostamos –confesó finalmente–. Siempre he sido muy de extremos, de todos y nadas. Y aquella noche fue un todo.

–Qué fuerte. –Rose enarcó ambas cejas. No se había esperado aquello desde luego.

–Pero no quiero hablar de James, ni de lo que pasó ese día, ni nada de eso. –Lizzy negó con la cabeza–. No me apetece y no merece la pena.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad. –Se encogió de hombros y cogió el recipiente de ensalada china–. Cambiemos de tema.

–¿Pongo música?

–A ver qué tienes.

–Mucha música ñoña que me pongo cuando estoy deprimida. –Se levantó y cogió el ordenador. Volvió al sofá y abrió una lista de reproducción–. A ver esta…

–¿Me lo dejas mejor?

–Claro.

Se lo pasó y la otra frunció el ceño.

–¿Nena Daconte? ¿En serio?

–Me gusta mucho _En qué estrella estará_.

–Pero si es súper trágica. ¿Sabes toda la historia que hay detrás?

–Sí, pero prefiero no pensar en eso. –Negó con la cabeza–. Pon lo que quieras de todas formas.

Rose tecleó algo y puso una canción en inglés antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y volver a su cena.

–¿Cómo va la tesis?

–Mal, la verdad. Mi tutora me echará la bronca cualquier día porque no estoy avanzando prácticamente nada.

–Seguro que no es para tanto.

–Bueno, mandé un artículo hace un par de semanas a una revista y estoy esperando a ver si me contestan. En esta se supone que no tardan mucho, más o menos un mes. A ver qué pasa.

–Seguro que lo publican, ya verás –contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo–. ¿Quieres quedarte dando clases en la universidad?

–Me encantaría, pero lo veo difícil.

–Nunca se sabe, ¿no? Yo no me esperaba trabajar en una empresa como Greengrass S.A. y mírame ahora. Al final el destino nos lleva por caminos que no nos imaginamos.

–Me gusta bastante tener las cosas bajo control.

–Ya, pero eso es algo que no siempre podemos conseguir. –Rose suspiró–. Pero intenta no cruzarte con un vecino estirado como yo.

–Con James como vecino tengo bastante.

–Yo no lo soportaría. Todo el día con la guitarrita. –Negó con la cabeza–. Por suerte para todos, yo no he heredado el talento musical.

–Ya ves. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo del próximo concierto?

–Sé que es este viernes, pero nada más. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

–Mejor dejemos que sea una sorpresa. –Le guiñó el ojo y empezó a reír.

–¡Eso no vale! –La pelirroja le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, pero, en seguida se unió a sus risas. Al menos ambas habían conseguido olvidarse así de su día horrible.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Siento el pequeño retraso, pero es que me ha sido imposible terminar el capítulo antes (el máster me tiene demasiado ocupada :(). Aun así, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Rose y Lizzy son tan geniales juntas hablando de lo que sea *-* Y menuda clasecita de yoga (yo "hago" un poco y es más duro de lo que parece de primeras xD). Aunque la forma de salir de Rose puede que no haya sido la más adecuada jajaja

Un beso enorme y nos leemos la semana que viene,

María :)


	22. Canon - Pachelbel

**Canon – Pachelbel**

–Pero, ¿cómo que no sabes dónde vais a ir?

Rose se apoyó en la puerta del dormitorio y Victoire, que estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos, se encogió de hombros.

–Teddy solo me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa preparada, no sé nada más –contestó. Se puso de pie y giró sobre sí misma–. ¿Qué tal estoy?

–Guapísima, como siempre. Ojalá yo así a los 30.

–¡Oye, ni que fuera una vieja!

–A ver, Vic…

–Más te vale no terminar esa frase, Rosie. –La señaló de manera acusadora y enarcó una ceja.

–Vale, vale. –La pelirroja rió y negó con la cabeza–. Pues ya me contarás mañana.

–¿Asumes que no voy a venir a dormir?

–¿Piensas hacerlo?

–La verdad es que no. –Sonrió–. De todas formas, a lo mejor dejo de vivir aquí pronto.

–¿Vuelves tan pronto a casa?

–A ver, llevo aquí casi dos semanas ya –contestó–. Pero no lo digo por eso.

–¿Entonces?

–No voy a volver a Segovia. He encontrado un trabajo y, me da bastante pena dejar la firma porque es donde he empezado, pero necesito avanzar y…

–Espera –Rose frunció el ceño–, ¿has encontrado trabajo? ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas buscando.

–He estado echando algún que otro vistazo a ofertas, fui a una entrevista que me pareció interesante hace un par de días y esta mañana me han dicho que me contratan. Empiezo el lunes. Es una firma que está ahora muy de moda y que se está abriendo paso en el sector. Puede ser una buena oportunidad para mí, Rose.

–Vaya –dijo, sorprendida. Victoire siempre hacía las cosas de un día para otro pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

–Voy a empezar a mirar habitaciones y eso, no te preocupes.

–Vic, no hace falta. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

–Ya lo sé, pero necesito mi propia cama, ¿no? –Se encogió de hombros–. También estoy mirando estudios. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola y no tengo ganas de compartir. He visto, además, que hay varios por esta zona que no están mal de precio así que…

–Estoy flipando.

–Mi madre sí que ha flipado. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Dice que nunca voy a sentar cabeza.

–¿Y no tiene razón?

–Solo un poco. –La rubia cogió su bolso y suspiró–. Me voy ya, a ver qué me ha preparado Teddy.

–Ya me contarás.

–Sí y, por cierto, no le digas lo del trabajo a nadie aún. Quiero dejar que todo se asiente un poco antes de contárselo a todo el mundo.

–No te preocupes y pásalo bien.

–Lo haré.

Victoire salió y Rose se dejó caer en el sofá, con un suspiro. No tenía ganas de prepararse la cena, pero aquella semana ya había comido fuera y debería ahorrar un poco de dinero, para cuando vinieran las vacas flacas. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Tenía que preparar lo que fuera cuanto antes. No podía llegar tarde al concierto, ya había quedado con los demás. De repente, la puerta sonó de repente, sobresaltándola, y Rose se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se le habrían olvidado las llaves a Albus o algo a Vic? Miró por la mirilla y sonrió.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó, sin abrir.

–Vecina, ábreme, ¿no? –Le dijo Theo al otro lado de la puerta.

–Lo siento, me han dicho que no puedo abrirle a ladrones de café.

–Venga, Rose, ¡es que no me quedaba! –Protestó.

–Y a nosotros tampoco. ¡Te llevaste la última cápsula! –Replicó la chica.

–¡Por eso vengo a compensarte! –Insistió–. Venga, ábreme, vecina.

Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada, pero, finalmente, abrió.

–A ver, cuéntame.

–Scorpius y yo hemos hecho comida de verdad por primera vez y, como hemos hecho mucha, hemos pensado en invitaros a cenar antes del concierto.

–¿Todavía no habíais hecho de comer? –Frunció el ceño–. ¡Lleváis aquí más de un mes!

–Bueno, habíamos frito cosas o recalentado platos ya hechos… –Se encogió de hombros–. Pero hoy hemos puesto el horno y hemos hecho pollo con patatas.

–¡Qué rico!

–¿Te apuntas entonces?

–Claro. –Asintió–. Vic acaba de irse y Albus todavía no ha vuelto y no tenía ganas de cocinar, la verdad.

–Vaya, vecina, parece que acabo de venir a salvarte.

–Tampoco te pases que me lo debías por el café, ¿no?

–Venga, pero si mi tía os ha dejado media tarde libre a Scorpius y a ti para que salierais a tomaros el café juntitos.

–¿Y ese retintín?

–No sé, es que últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?

–Es lo que tiene trabajar juntos.

–También fuera del trabajo. –Enarcó una ceja–. Ahora os vais juntos todos los días.

–Nos vamos los tres juntos, Theo. –Rose puso los ojos en blanco y enarco una ceja–. ¿Estás celoso? Ya sabes que eres mi vecino favorito.

–Sí, algo así he escuchado. –El moreno rió y negó con la cabeza–. Anda, vamos. Y escríbele a Albus o déjale una notita o algo para que sepa que estamos comiendo enfrente.

Rose cogió sus llaves y su teléfono –con el que tecleó un mensaje rápido para su primo– y cerró la puerta con un leve portazo antes de seguir al chico al apartamento de enfrente. Pasó al interior y se asomó a la cocina, donde Scorpius, con delantal y guante, observaba el horno con atención.

–¿Comprobando que el pollo no sale corriendo?

–Muy graciosa –replicó. Se giró y la miró con una ceja enarcada–. ¿No te da miedo que te envenenemos?

–Qué va, todos sabrían que habrías sido vosotros y os meterían en la cárcel y, si esto ya os parece horrible, imaginad cómo sería estar en prisión. –Se encogió de hombros–. No os la jugaríais.

–Chica lista. –Scorpius sonrió y volvió a mirar el horno–. Yo creo que esto ya está.

–¿Queréis que le eche yo un ojo?

–Nosotros podemos. –Theo se acercó también al horno y lo miró–. Yo diría que sí. Rose, ve al salón y siéntate tranquila. Nosotros vamos poniendo la mesa y sacamos esto.

–Muy bien, a ver si conseguís sorprenderme.

Se dirigió al salón, se sentó y desbloqueó su móvil. Un poco desganada abrió Tinder y suspiró. Había vuelto a descargarse la aplicación hacía unos días, pero no estaba encontrando a nadie interesante. Solo había hablado con un par de chicos que habían resultado ser un poco imbéciles y ya estaba planteándose volver a desinstalarla. Aquello no merecía la pena, debería encontrar otras formas de ligar.

–¿Eso que tienes ahí abierto es Tinder?

–¡Joder, Theo, qué susto! –Exclamó, dejando caer el móvil a la mesa. Lo cogió y bufó–. Eres un cotilla.

–¿De verdad tienes que recurrir a apps para ligar?

–A veces es más fácil.

–Con lo bonito que es ligar cara a cara… A mí nunca me verás en ese sitio. A Scorpius, sí.

–¿En serio?

–No sé si ahora tiene cuenta, pero tenía hasta hace poco.

–Si la tuviera, me habría aparecido.

–De verdad, no entiendo qué le veis a ligar así. Es un rollo.

–Pero, ¿tú lo has probado alguna vez?

–Por favor, ¿pero tú me has visto? –Theo sonrió con chulería–. ¿De verdad crees que con esta cara necesito recurrir a eso? A Lily me ligué en dos minutos en el rellano.

–No, perdona, Lily fue quien te ligó –lo corrigió la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza–. O eso dice ella, vaya.

–Todavía tenemos esa discusión a medias.

–Ya me imagino... ¡Menudos dos creídos!

–¿Cómo es eso que dice mi abuela? –Scorpius llegó al salón y los miró con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Ah, sí! «Dios los cría y ellos se juntan».

–Desde luego. –Rose asintió–. Todavía no me explico cómo se entienden tan bien.

–Pelirroja, no es por meterme en tu vida personal, pero, ¿tanto tiempo hace que no echas un polvo que ya ni te acuerdas de cómo se entiende la gente?

–Eso a ti no te importa. –Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

–Oh, venga, ya, cuéntam…

El timbre sonó y los tres guardaron silencio. El rubio, al ver que los otros dos no se movían, suspiró y fue a abrir y Theo le dio un pequeño pellizco a Rose en la mejilla.

–Venga, Rose, cuéntame. ¿Cuánto hace?

–Un tiempo –contestó finalmente–. Estoy muy ocupada como para conocer tíos y me canso muy pronto de ellos, la verdad. Creo que nunca he tenido una relación larga y ahora no tengo tiempo para salir a ligar. Por eso me he descargado otra vez Tinder.

–Eso no es una respuesta.

–Tendrás que conformarte con eso. –Le guiñó el ojo y rió.

–¿De verdad no has tenido ninguna relación larga?

–¿Y tú?

–Yo tampoco, pero, no sé. Me sorprende un poco que tú no.

–¿Por?

–No sé. –Se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que no me había parado a pensarlo nunca. Una chica como tú tiene pinta de haber tenido, al menos, una relación larga.

–Pues como no sea con alguno de sus manuales de Derecho…

Los dos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Albus y la pelirroja arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua.

–Mis amantes siempre estaban celosos de ellos –comentó ella–. Decían que pasaba más tiempo leyéndolos que en la cama con ellos.

–Un auténtico drama –añadió su primo.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –Preguntó Scorpius, que acababa de llegar con la fuente del horno.

–De nada y no creo que debas poner eso directamente encima del mantel –se apresuró a decir Rose–. ¿Tenéis una tabla o algo?

–Sí, en la cocina –contestó–. Theo, ¿podrías traerla?

–Claro, voy –contestó, dirigiéndose hacia la otra habitación.

–Hablábamos de la falta de vida amorosa de Rose –dijo Albus entonces, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

–No creo que ese tema le interese, Al.

–Oh, ¿y eso por qué? –El rubio enarcó una ceja–. ¿No ligas, Rose? Me pregunto por qué será…

–Lo dices como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en el tema, ¿no?

–¿Qué sabrás tú de mi vida amorosa?

–Lo mismo que tú de la mía: nada. Así que no opines.

–Qué humor, chica.

–Es lo que pasa cuando nos metemos en cosas que no son de nuestra incumbencia.

–¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez? –Theo colocó la tabla en la mesa y bufó–. ¡Y yo que creía que esta supuesta paz iba a durar al menos unos días!

–Oye, que ha sido Albus quien ha empezado –protestó Scorpius, dejando la fuente sobre la tabla–. Él es quien ha dicho que no ligas.

–Claro, por eso se ha bajado Tinder, como tú –dijo Theo.

–¡Menudos dos! –Exclamó Albus–. Espero que tú, al menos, conozcas gente que merezca la pena porque los que conoce Rose…

–Seguro que no tiene las fotos adecuadas. –Se encogió de hombros–. En Tinder todo depende de las fotos.

–Pareces todo un experto en el tema, pero no necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Acaso te la he ofrecido? –Scorpius negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado–. Lo mejor será que cenemos antes de que esto se enfríe, ¿no?

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada y él, todavía con una sonrisa chulesca en los labios, comenzó a repartir la comida.

* * *

Lizzy todavía no estaba segura de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero no había sido capaz de negarse. Cuando a James se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja…

–Dice que ya están llegando.

La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos y se obligó a sonreír.

–¿«Están»?j

–Viene con unas amigas.

–¿Y sus papás las dejan salir tan tarde? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

–No son tan pequeñas, Lizz. Tienen 16 y 17 años, están en primero de bachillerato.

–Yo tenía toque de queda en primero de bachillerato –contestó–. Y en segundo.

–Ya, pero son las nueve de la noche. Creo que ninguna chica tiene que volver tan pronto a casa –replicó.

–Bueno, será divertido cuidar de una guardería.

–Mira, Elizabeth, sé que no te gusta esta relación, pero disimula al menos por mí, ¿de acuerdo? –James suspiró y se revolvió el pelo–. Helena me gusta y creo que esto podría funcionar.

–¿Como en una relación? –Murmuró la morena, sintiendo una punzada enorme en el pecho.

–No lo sé, no creo. –Suspiró–. Todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

–Sí, claro…

–Mira, ¡por ahí viene!

Lizzy se giró y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos. Aquellas cinco chicas no parecían, definitivamente, chicas de instituto.

–Hola, James.

Helena, con más calma y saber estar del que Lizzy había tenido en toda su vida –mucho más con 16 años cuando soltaba risitas tontas cada vez que hablaba con el macarra de turno que le gustaba–, se acercó a James y le dio un beso rápido.

–Hola, Helena –contestó él, sonriendo–. Déjame presentarte a Lizzy.

–La famosa vecina de la que hablas en todos los conciertos –comentó, mirándola de arriba abajo sin perder la sonrisa y la calma–. Un placer conocerte.

–Igualmente. –La morena asintió y suspiró. ¿Por qué aquella chica parecía más mayor que ella? ¡Por favor, si aparentaba como 20 y ella 17!

–Estas son mis amigas –dijo, señalándolas–. Les encanta también el grupo y esto les hace muchísima ilusión.

–¡Sí, no puedo creerme que vayamos a cenar contigo! –Exclamó una que, evidentemente, no sabía mantener la calma como Helena y se comportaba como cualquier chica de 16 años–. ¡Soy tu fan!

–Es un placer, chicas –contestó él. Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Helena y la abrazó–. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

–Hay un mexicano buenísimo aquí al lado –comentó otra de las amigas de Helena–. Siempre decimos que vamos a ir, pero, al final, nunca vamos.

–Suena muy bien, ¿no? –El chico asintió–. A nosotros nos encanta la comida mexicana.

–Un poco pesada para tomarla de noche, ¿no? –Comentó Lizzy–. Además, no creo que debas tomar margaritas antes del concierto.

–Y no pienso hacerlo, tranquila. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Joder, Lizz, a veces pareces mi madre.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó y todos se encaminaron hacia el restaurante. La morena se cruzó de brazos y siguió a los demás, sintiéndose un poco apartada del grupo. ¿Por qué había aceptado aquello? No debería estar allí, debería haber quedado con Rose y los demás para ir al concierto en lugar de decidir ir con James, como siempre. Aquello había sido una idea horrible. No se sentía tan fuera de lugar desde su primer día en el máster.

De repente, un sonido llamó su atención. Un violín, un cuarteto de cuerda. Y conocía bien aquella canción. Siempre le había encantado el _Canon_ de Pachelbel. Se quedó mirando unos instantes a uno de los músicos que le sonrió.

–¿Ligando con más músicos, Lizz? –James la miró con una ceja enarcada.

–¿Y a ti qué más te da? –Replicó ella, sin dejar de mirar al chico y sonriendo–. Tocan muy bien, debería echarles algo.

–¿Tan fácil?

–Sí, es que tengo una estúpida debilidad por los músicos. –Lo fulminó con la mirada–. Precisamente tú deberías saberlo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, aquella noche debería haberse quedado en casa.

* * *

Hola :)

Siento el retraso, chicos, he estado bastante liada con el Máster, pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;)

Espero que os haya gustado. Menuda es Vic tomando decisiones (ojalá todos fuéramos tan decididos como ella jajaja) y Scorpius y Theo parece que van aprendiendo poquito a poco a cocinar. A ver cómo les sienta la cena a Rose y Albus xD

Y Lizzy... Desde luego, menuda nochecita entre Helena y los comentarios fuera de lugar de James. Ay, si es que estos dos ni comen, ni dejan comer. ¡Que se aclaren de una vez!

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos le miércoles.

Un beso enorme y, como siempre, gracias,

María :)


	23. Sin miedo a nada - Álex Ubago y Amaia

**Sin miedo a nada – Álex Ubago y Amaia Montero**

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Victoire miró a Teddy con el ceño fruncido al ver que se detenían en la puerta del Prado.

–Es una sorpresa.

–¿En el Museo?

–Claro. ¿Alguna ventaja tendrá trabajar aquí, no? –Teddy sonrió y le guiñó el ojo–. Aunque vamos a entrar un poco a escondidas a un edificio del Estado. ¿Te atreves?

–Por favor, qué poco me conoces. –La rubia se mordió el labio–. Yo me atrevo siempre con todo.

–Pues entonces, vamos.

La cogió de la mano y la condujo a través de una pequeña puerta hasta el interior del edificio que ya estaba prácticamente vacío.

–Espera aquí un segundo –le dijo, soltándola. Señaló la cafetería y se encogió de hombros–. Voy a por la cena.

–Vale.

Se dirigió hacia la única mesa que estaba preparada –con un mantel precioso, una rosa amarilla y una pequeña vela– y se sentó, un poco nerviosa. Sabía que Teddy trabajaba allí y lo tenía todo controlado, pero nunca se había imaginado que acabaría cenando en un museo cerrado. Hacía tiempo que no hacía una locura así.

–¡Ya estoy de vuelta! –Teddy llegó con una bandeja y la colocó en el centro. Sonrió a Victoire y le pasó el plato de pollo con patatas y ensalada–. No es gran cosa, pero…

–Es perfecto –lo cortó ella–. Gracias, Teddy.

–No hay de qué. –Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras se sentaba. Abrió la botella de vino y sirvió ambas copas–. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa.

–¿Bromeas? Es genial. –Vic también sonrió–. ¿Luego podemos ver el museo? Me encantaría ver las pinturas de Goya con tranquilidad, sin grupos estorbándome.

–Claro, para eso estamos aquí, no solo para cenar –contestó–. Además, te va a acompañar en tu visita un guía experto.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja con picardía.

–Pues yo. ¿Quién si no? –El chico se irguió y dibujó una mueca de chulería–. No encontrarás un guía mejor en todo el museo. Y, quien diga lo contrario, incluidos mis jefes, miente.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –La rubia rió y pinchó una patata–. Anda, comamos rápido. Me muero por dar ese paseo.

* * *

–Menos mal que habéis llegado.

Lizzy abrazó a Rose y suspiró aliviada. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan incómoda.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

La pelirroja se separó de ella, con el ceño fruncido, y, casi sin querer, desvió la vista hacia el grupito de chicas con las que hablaba James, que no se había percatado de su llegada.

–Ellas me pasan. –Bajó el tono de voz y negó con la cabeza–. Me ha tocado cuidar de la guardería. No sé por qué me pareció buena idea salir a cenar con ellos…

–Claro, James te lo dice con una sonrisita y tú, como eres tonta, pues caes, Lizzy –dijo, aguantando la risa–. De verdad, tía, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

–Eso digo yo…

–Oye, ¿y cómo es la tal Helena? –Preguntó, bajando también el tono.

–Pues más que 16, parece que tiene 20 y tantos años. Es como súper madura y _echá p'alante_ –explicó la morena–. Sus amigas sí que me recuerdan un poco más a mí con su edad, pero ella…

–Qué fuerte, tía.

–Ya, pero bueno. Al menos ya estáis aquí. –Miró por encima del hombro de Rose y sonrió a los otros tres chicos–. Hola, chicos.

–Buenas, Lizzy. –Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella–. Nos vemos de concierto en concierto, ¿eh?

–Si es que no me pierdo ni uno. Tengo demasiado mal acostumbrado a James.

–¿Quieres que te repita lo que te he dicho antes? –Rose enarcó una ceja.

–No es necesario. –La morena le sacó la lengua y rió–. Me alegra que hayáis venido. Desde que venís a los conciertos, me lo paso mucho mejor.

–Oye, Lizzy, ¿no han llegado Lily y Alice aún? –Albus se acercó también, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido–. Me dijeron que salían hace un rato.

–Sí, ya están aquí, pero no puedo decir nada más.

–¿Tú también andas con esos misterios? –El pelinegro bufó–. Miedo me da lo que puede haber planeado mi hermana.

–Lo peor es que tu hermana no ha planeado nada, solo se está dejando llevar –contestó.

Albus frunció aún más el ceño y Lizzy rió y negó con la cabeza.

–¡Chicos, no os había visto! –James, con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó entonces a ellos y los saludó–. Ya veréis qué conciertazo tenemos preparado para esta noche. Os va a encantar.

–¿Tiene Lily algo que ver? –Preguntó su hermano.

–Puede, pero no puedo decir nada. Todavía. –James rió y les guiñó un ojo–. Esto está a punto de empezar, me voy con los demás. Ahora le digo a Alice que salga, que ya estáis aquí, y, por cierto, Lizz, le he dicho a Helena y las chicas que se queden por aquí contigo, ¿vale?

–Sí, claro. –Asintió y forzó una sonrisa–. Mucha mierda, Jamie.

El pelinegro le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de salir corriendo, dejándola con un suspiro en los labios.

–No te libras, ¿eh? –Comentó Rose, riendo.

–No creas que te vas a escaquear de ayudarme con la guardería.

–No creo que seamos una guardería. –La voz de Helena hizo que ambas se giraran, un poco rojas–. No sois mucho mayores que nosotras, ¿sabéis?

–Bueno, a ver, nosotras ya hemos terminado nuestras carreras –contestó Rose, enarcando levemente la ceja–. Yo tengo un buen trabajo, Lizzy está haciendo un doctorado. Un poco más mayores sí que somos. Y lo de la guardería es una forma de hablar, no te ofendas.

–No me ofendo –dijo, sonriendo–. Lizzy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

–¿Conmigo? –Preguntó, sorprendida–. Sí, claro. Dime.

–A solas.

–Oh, vale.

Intercambió una mirada de incomprensión con Rose antes de seguir a Helena hasta un lugar un poco más alejado de sus amigos. La rubia la miró unos instantes y suspiró.

–¿Estás enamorada de James?

–¿Pero qué…? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? –Abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza–. No digas tonterías, Helena.

–¿Y él de ti? –Insistió, sin andarse con rodeos.

–¿Puedo saber a qué viene este interrogatorio?

–He visto cosas en la cena, miradas y… –Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada–. Tengo 16 años, pero no soy tonta. Y quiero saber la verdad antes de que pase algo más.

–¿Algo más? –Enarcó una ceja.

–Es que esta noche voy a quedarme a dormir en su piso y, bueno, ya sabes.

Lizzy la miró unos instantes, con un enorme nudo en el estómago. No era estúpida, sabía que James se había acostado con más chicas después de ella. Ella misma se había acostado con otro chico. No sabía por qué se sorprendía.

–James y yo tuvimos algo, pero fue muy informal, no duró mucho y lo dejamos hace más de un año –contestó, tras dudar unos instantes–. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Helena. Somos solo vecinos y buenos amigos. No hay nada más. ¿Te quedas más tranquila ahora?

–Sí, claro. –Suspiró–. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero… me preocupaba.

–¿Te gusta de verdad?

–¿Crees que solo me he fijado en él porque tiene un grupo?

–Creo que es un factor muy importante.

–James me gusta, Lizzy. Tú tampoco tienes de qué preocuparte. –Las luces se apagaron y Helena sonrió levemente–. Quiero llevarme bien contigo. ¿Podemos disfrutar del concierto juntas?

–Claro, vamos. Volvamos con los demás.

* * *

–Y ahora tengo una sorpresa muy especial para todos. Algo que me hace mucha ilusión. –James sonrió y soltó su guitarra–. Esta noche va a acompañarme una invitada muy muy especial: mi hermana pequeña, Lily.

Señaló a la chica, que estaba en el público, y empezó a aplaudir, haciendo que toda la sala lo imitara. La pelirroja sonrió y se subió al escenario.

–¿Lily va a cantar? –Preguntó Albus, sorprendido.

–¿Esta era la sorpresa? –Dijo Rose.

–Os va a encantar, ya veréis –contestó Lizzy.

–¡Hola a todos! –Lily cogió el micro y saludó al público–. Me hace mucha ilusión estar aquí esta noche. James no me ha invitado antes porque, bueno, le daba miedo que le eclipsara.

–Sí, justamente por eso –replicó él, que acababa de sentarse en el piano que habían traído un poco al frente–. Me daba miedo que me robara el público.

–Sé compartir, tranquilo. –Lanzó una carcajada y le guiñó el ojo–. Bueno, ¿vamos allá?

–Sí. –James asintió–. Vamos a cantar una canción que tenemos bastante ensayada gracias al SingStar.

–Nuestros mayores piques siempre fueron en el Fifa y el SingStar.

–Pues sí, aunque yo siempre ganaba.

–Qué va, solo de vez en cuando. Pero esto no es hoy una competición.

–No, claro que no. –James sonrió y suspiró–. Y no voy a mentiros: siempre me ha puesto un poco nervioso tocar el piano en público.

–Anda, no digas mentiras, que todavía recuerdo los conciertos y los exámenes que hacías cuando ibas al Conservatorio.

–Bueno, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso, ¿no?

–No tanto. –Lily tomó aire–. ¿Vamos a ello?

–Vamos a ello, hermanita.

James se colocó bien en el taburete y comenzó a tocar y cantar, intentando controlar los nervios (¡con lo tranquilo que solía estar en los conciertos!).

–« _Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida. Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_ ».

Lily sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro mientras él seguía cantando. Desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio al ver a Theo a mirándola. Y, sin apartar los ojos de él, empezó a cantar ella también.

–« _Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_ ».

Rose, a la que no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada, sonrió y le dio un codazo al chico.

–Vaya, Theo, ¿qué romántico, no?

–Como si no conocieras a tu prima y supieras que esto no va por mí…

La pelirroja rió y volvió a centrar su atención en la canción, que sus primos estaban cantando a la perfección.

Cuando terminaron, todos los aplaudieron y vitorearon y James se levantó y abrazó a Lily.

–Joder, estoy hasta temblando –murmuró ella.

–Pues ha quedado perfecto –contestó–. Ha sido maravilloso, Lily.

–El público me adora. –Se separó de él y sonrió–. Gracias.

–Ahora te toca seguir luciéndote.

–A ver cómo lo hago.

–¡Bueno, ¿os ha gustado?! –Le preguntó James al público, volviendo a coger su guitarra. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y él amplió su sonrisa–. Pues la cosa no acaba aquí porque ahora mi maravillosa hermana va a cantar solita. Y yo voy a dejar de tocar el piano, igual es la primera y última vez que me veis hacerlo. –Rió y le guiñó el ojo a su hermana–. Vamos, Lily. Lúcete todo lo que quieras.

–Pienso hacerlo. –Puso el micrófono en el pie y apoyó una mano en este–. Aunque, antes de empezar, me gustaría dedicar la canción, ya que es algo que mi hermano hace muy a menudo. Quiero dedicarle esta canción a todos esos imbéciles que están enamorados, pero no se dan ni cuenta. Esos amores dormidos por miedo o por simple idiotez. Yo no soy de esos, por supuesto. –Miró a Theo otra vez y sonrió–. Yo siempre tengo las cosas muy claras. Pero hay algunas personas que… –Desvió la mirada hasta Lizzy y enarcó una ceja–. Dejémoslo en que deberían despertar, ¿no?

Miró a James y, tras hacerle un gesto, la banda comenzó a tocar _Amores dormidos_. Esperaba que aquella canción ayudara un poco.

* * *

Victoire se detuvo frente a _La maja desnuda_ y suspiró. Aquel cuadro tenía algo que siempre le había llamado mucho la atención, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué exactamente.

–Y, bueno, este cuadro es uno de los más…

–Creo que esto ya lo sé. –Sonrió a Teddy y apoyó una mano en su brazo–. Teddy, esto es genial.

–Me alegra mucho que te guste. –Se giró un poco, para quedar frente a ella, y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. Quería hacer algo especial. No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda juntos y…

–Puede que más del que teníamos previsto en un principio. –Se mordió el labio–. Pero no quiero hablar de eso todavía.

–¿Ah, no?

–No. –Se puso de puntillas y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

–¿Y tienes algo más entretenido en mente?

–¿A lo mejor?

Rió y lo besó con dulzura, aunque en seguida el beso se tornó más pasional. Le mordió el labio y Teddy apoyó las manos en sus caderas y la atrajo un poco más hacia él antes de profundizar el beso y levantarla unos centímetros del suelo. En aquel momento no importaba nada: ni el lugar, ni las cámaras, ni el lío en el que podían meterse si los pillaban. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

–Bueno, ¿quieres que terminemos la visita o…?

–Creo que no pasará nada si, por una vez, no veo todas las salas, ¿no? –Vic rió y volvió a besarlo–. ¿Vamos a tu piso?

–Tengo el coche aquí al lado.

–¿Y a qué estamos esperando? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

–¿Sabes que eres maravillosa, Victoire Weasley?

–Me lo han comentado alguna vez, la verdad.

Volvieron a besarse y Teddy volvió a cogerla y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan ilusionado.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Menuda es Lily, ¡cómo le gusta lucirse y qué bien lo ha hecho! :) (Aunque la indirecta de la dedicatoria, ejem, bueno...)

Y vaya conversación incómoda ha tenido Lizzy con Helena xD Qué directa es esta chica, madre mía xD

Y ya por último: Teddy es un amor total y ¿dónde se consigue uno como él? *-*

Un beso enorme y espero que os haya gustado (a ver si puedo volver a actualizar los miércoles, el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo planteado entero así que... ¡a ver si puedo!),

María :)


	24. Como un idiota - Funambulista

**Como un idiota – Funambulista**

―Yo era súper lista, ¿sabéis? ―Lizzy, completamente borracha, se dejó caer en el sofá de Rose y se tumbó en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de la pelirroja y de Scorpius, que la habían llevado prácticamente en brazos hasta el piso―. Fui la primera de mi promoción en la ESO y bachillerato. Luego llegué a la universidad y me estampé con la realidad y ya cuando terminé me llevé la hostia definitiva. Ni una puta beca. Mis padres se gastan mil euros al mes en mi doctorado y, ¿para qué? Estoy haciendo un doctorado sobre traducción de novela inglesa del siglo XIX. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando me matriculé? Si es que soy un puto desastre y no levanto cabeza. Hasta James prefiere salir con una cría de 16 años antes que conmigo. Normal. Esa cría seguro que tiene más cabeza y toma mejor decisiones que yo, que le saco 8 años.

―Espera un segundo. ―Rose enarcó una ceja―. ¿Tú quieres salir con James?

―¿Y James quiere salir con Helena? ―Preguntó Scorpius, sorprendido.

―Bueno, no sé, él ha comentado algo como que podría salir con ella y me jode porque con ella sí y conmigo no, ¿sabéis? Que lo dejamos porque él no quería algo serio y yo sí, joder. Que los dos lo pasamos fatal por su gilipollez. ―Su cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró―. Esperé más de 23 años para perder la virginidad y acabé perdiéndola con un idiota.

―Venga, Lizzy, no te pongas así…

―¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, Rose? Tu primo es un imbécil total. Con esa sonrisita tonta y esos abdominales y la guitarra y el piano y…

―Scorpius, ¿te estás riendo?

―Es que es gracioso, Rose ―contestó él, aguantando la risa a duras penas―. Ella sí que parece tener 15 o 16 años.

―Bueno, pero… ―Guardó silencio al escuchar seguir despotricando sobre lo supuestamente guay que se creía James y lo estúpida que era ella y tuvo que contener la risa ella también. Vale, sí que parecía una adolescente quejándose de que el chico que le gustaba no le hacía caso―. Ya, a ver, pero pobrecilla, ¿no?

―Sí, la verdad es que sí. ―La miró con algo que la pelirroja estuvo a punto de interpretar como dulzura―. Anda que enamorarse de un imbécil así…

―¡Que yo no estoy enamorada! ―Protestó la morena. Se incorporó en el sofá, aunque volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás―. ¡No estoy enamorada de James! Ya ni siquiera me gusta. Nunca me gustó. Es solo un imbécil que está muy bueno y canta muy bien y es súper tierno y… Ay, a lo mejor sí que me gusta un poco. Pero solo un poco. Y no funcionaría. Porque es un idiota. Pero un idiota que me encanta. Es como en esa canción de Funambulista, ¿sabéis? « _Como un idiota, como un tonto y su pelota…_ »

―¿Por qué no te vas a dormir, Lizzy? ―Sugirió Rose, cortándola―. ¿Quieres que te preste un pijama?

―Sí, porfa. ―Suspiró y se abrazó a su pierna―. Siento esto, Rose.

―Tranquila. No me has potado encima así que podía haber sido peor. ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió―. No pasa nada. El alcohol nos afecta de formas distintas a todos. Y llorar por un gilipollas es la menor tontería que he llegado a hacer yo borracha.

―Gracias…

―¿Y si me sueltas la pierna y te traigo el pijama?

―No, da igual. ―La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y se apoyó en ella―. Así estoy muy bien.

―Pero Lizzy…

―Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose, y Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron una mirada rápida y comenzaron a reír.

―Será posible… ―La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco―. A ver si puedo sentarme al menos. Lizzy, espera, ahora te dejo abrazarte a mí, déjame un momento…

Consiguió que la morena soltara su pierna unos instantes y se dejó caer en sofá. Lizzy, rápidamente, volvió a apoyarse en su hombro y se hizo una pequeña bolita antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

―Pues parece que hoy te va a tocar dormir así.

―Bueno, no sería la primera vez, ¿no? ―Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza―. Gracias por ayudarme a traerla.

―¿Rose Weasley dándome las gracias por algo? Vaya, menuda novedad.

―No te acostumbres, Scorpius Malfoy, pero era lo mínimo.

―No podía dejarte sola con ella. Entre Albus y Alice que han desaparecido en mitad de la noche y Lily y Theo que iban a su bola… Alguien tenía que ayudarte. ―Se sentó en el sofá―. Me dan pena. No en plan mal, si no en plan pena de verdad. No sé si me explico.

―Sí, creo que sí ―murmuró ella―. Podrían ser felices juntos, pero… son complicados. No sé. Muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar para que empezaran algo.

―Eso parece. Igual por cosas así no me gustan las relaciones.

―A mí tampoco. Se necesita tiempo y luego empiezan a surgir problemas. ―Rose suspiró―. Para encontrar una como la de Albus y Alice hay que rebuscar entre cien malas.

―A mí Albus y Alice me agobian un poco la verdad.

―Te acabas acostumbrando a ellos, créeme ―contestó―. Son una pareja bonita.

―Sí, supongo que sí.

―Oye, Scorpius ―Rose carraspeó y acarició el pelo de Lizzy, que había resbalado y tenía ahora la cabeza apoyada en su regazo―, ¿decías en serio lo de las fotos antes?

―¿En Tinder? Claro. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Es una app en la que la gente tiene que entrar por la vista así que hay que venderse bien. ¿Me dejas ver tu perfil?

―Bueno, pero, si te ríes, te mato. ―Enarcó una ceja y lo miró con decisión.

―Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada ―contestó, intentando picarla―. Anda, déjame ver.

Rose desbloqueó el teléfono, abrió la aplicación y se lo pasó, con un suspiro.

―Yo creo que salgo muy bien en mis fotos.

―Bueno, pero no son las adecuadas ―comentó el rubio, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla―. Mira, primero tienes que poner una en la que salgas sonriendo o algo así. Una foto de cara. Esta que tienes está muy lejos, así muchos van a pasar directamente. ¿Tienes fotos aquí en el móvil?

―Claro, en la galería. Ábrela. ―Se acercó un poco a él para poder ver también el teléfono.

―A ver… ―Scorpius buscó en la cámara y se detuvo al ver una en la que la chica salía riendo, con el pelo suelto al viento y el cielo completamente despejado de fondo―. Pon esta.

―¿Sí?

―Hazme caso. Yo le daría.

―A lo mejor no quiero que me hablen tíos como tú ―replicó, mirándolo con chulería.

―Ah, bueno, entonces no te ayudo, ¿no?

Rose rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Anda, venga, ¿y después de esta?

―Una de cuerpo entero porque la gente es muy superficial en Tinder. Déjame ver. ―Pasó unas cuantas fotos hasta detenerse en una donde salía casi de espaldas, con la cabeza un poco ladeada de forma que se veía un poco de su sonrisa, el pelo recogido, una camiseta con la espalda al aire y unos pantalones negros muy ceñidos―. Esta.

―¿Me estás mirando el culo?

―No ―mintió rápidamente.

―¡Deja de mirarme el culo! ―Protestó―. El día que nos conocimos no le quitaste ojo. Ya sé que tengo un culazo, ¿vale? Pero tampoco hace falta que seas tan descarado.

―No te lo tengas tan creído. Y ponla, hazme caso.

―Anda que… ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Y alguna más?

―Sí, una haciendo deporte o algo así ―contestó, agradeciendo el cambio de tema―. ¿Practicas algún deporte?

―Antes era tenista.

―¿Y tienes alguna foto?

―Bueno, es que tenía 10 años.

―Vale, necesitamos algo un poquito más actual, Rose.

―Entonces, no.

―¿Y tocas algún instrumento?

―No, todo el talento musical de la familia se lo quedaron James y Lily.

―Joder. Es que necesitas una foto haciendo algo para poder romper el hielo, no sé. Déjame mirar, a ver si encuentro alguna. ―Pasó unas cuantas hasta que encontró una de la chica dándolo todo en un concierto―. ¡Esta!

―¿Qué dices? ¡Que van a pensar que estoy loca!

―Bueno, siempre está bien conocer a una chica que esté un poco loca y que un día le dé por, no sé, cortarte la luz o algo así. ―La miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió y Rose sintió cómo un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo.

―Te lo tenías totalmente merecido por ponerme a AC/DC sabiendo que estaba con resaca ―contestó finalmente.

―Pero fue divertido. Menos cuando me dejaste sin luz todo el fin de semana.

―¿Y cuando acabé trabajando con tu madre también?

―Bueno, creo que has conseguido que Theo y yo nos divirtamos un poco en la oficina, al menos.

―¿Eso es un cumplido? Menuda noche de sorpresas, ¿eh? ―Sonrió y se echó un poco hacia atrás―. Yo estaba más contenta cuando firmé el primer contrato que ahora, la verdad.

―Mi madre es muy pesada. ―Scorpius suspiró―. Vienes el jueves, ¿verdad?

―No me queda más remedio.

―¿Y sabes ya qué vas a ponerte?

―Vic me ha dicho que me iba a ayudar, pero todavía no hemos decidido nada.

―Son un rollo de eventos, en serio, pero al final te acostumbras.

―¿Has ido a muchos?

―Desde que era pequeño. Mis padres y mis tíos siempre nos llevaban a Theo, Daphne y a mí ―explicó―. Mi prima es la reina de esas reuniones, de verdad.

―¿En serio?

―Se mueve como pez en el agua. Pero te irá bien, ya verás. Con Theo no te aburrirás.

―Bueno, se supone que tengo que ir con tu madre…

―Claro, como si mi madre fuera a salir en algún momento de la pista de baile. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Obliga a mi padre a pasarse toda la noche bailando. Solo para para comer y hablar con gente muy importante. Te dejará ir a tu aire.

―Genial ―murmuró, con sarcasmo.

―Creía que no te daba miedo ningún reto.

―Y no tengo miedo ―replicó―. Pero es que tiene pinta de ser extremadamente aburrido. ¿Irá tu querida abuela Narcissa?

―Probablemente.

―Más divertido aún.

―Mi abuela es muy buena persona.

―Tu abuela es una clasista que se cree superior a los demás solo por tener dinero y proceder de, supuestamente, buena familia.

―Es que siempre ha vivido así, no es su culpa ―la defendió él―. Si os conocierais…

―Ni ella tiene interés en conocerme a mí, ni yo tengo interés en conocerla a ella, ¿sabes? Además, a tu madre la conoce y no es precisamente muy agradable con ella, por si no te has dado cuenta.

―Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? ―Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza―. Me vuelvo a mi piso.

―Pues muy bien, adiós.

―Adiós.

Scorpius bufó y se marchó dando un portazo que despertó a Lizzy.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó, incorporándose de un salto, bastante aturdida.

―Nada, Lizzy. ―Rose suspiró―. ¿Y si nos tumbamos mejor en la cama? Aquí estoy algo incómoda.

―Sí, claro, vamos.

* * *

―Pues este es mi piso.

Helena sonrió y entró al apartamento, seguida de James. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido que su madre la dejara pasar toda la noche fuera. Menos mal que sus amigas le habían servido de tapadera.

―Es muy bonito ―comentó, mirando el salón. Se giró para mirarlo y sonrió―. Acogedor.

―Gracias ―respondió él―. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una coca-cola, un zumo, agua…?

―Un vaso de agua me vendría bien, la verdad.

―Dame un segundo. Y siéntate, estás en tu casa, ¿vale?

―Gracias.

Se sentó en el sofá y, con cuidado, se quitó los tacones. El dolor de pies la estaba matando después de toda la noche de fiesta. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver varios marcos con fotos de su familia y amigos. James podía ser muy tierno.

―Aquí tienes. ―El pelinegro volvió al salón y le pasó un vaso de agua antes de sentarse a su lado―. Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido el concierto? Hemos podido hablar muy poco con todo el ruido.

―Ha sido maravilloso y tu hermana canta súper bien ―contestó. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita y se acercó más a él―. Me lo he pasado genial.

―Me alegra saber eso.

James sonrió, le apartó un mechón de la cara y, lentamente, recorrió la escasa distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con dulzura. La rubia se aferró a sus hombros y profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar por el momento y olvidándose de todo. Sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No sabía qué le depararía la noche.

El chico empezó a besar su cuello y, con cuidado, apoyó una mano en su estómago y fue bajando, haciendo que la rubia se tensara un poco. No era el primer chico que intentaba meterle mano, pero sí que era el primero al que iba a dejar hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse mientras James llegaba hasta su ropa interior y empezaba a acariciarla. Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él sonrió y le dio un pequeño bocado en el cuello.

―¿Y si pasamos al dormitorio? ―Sugirió, separándose apenas unos milímetros de su piel―. A no ser que prefieras seguir aquí…

―Lo del… ―Volvió a gemir―. Lo del dormitorio suena bien.

―Deja que te lleve.

Sonrió y la cogió en brazos, haciendo que empezara a reír.

―¿En brazos? ―Preguntó, sin dejar de reír―. ¿En serio?

―¿Por qué no? ―La besó y comenzó a andar hacia el dormitorio―. Pareces una princesa así.

―¿Todos estos halagos son para llevarme a la cama? ―Preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

―Ya te estoy llevando hacia ella así que, simplemente, créetelos.

Llegaron al dormitorio y, con cuidado, James la dejó sobre el colchón. Se colocó sobre ella y, tras observarla unos instantes, la besó otra vez y volvió a acariciarla.

―James… ―Murmuró ella, con la respiración entrecortada―. Tengo… tengo que contarte algo.

―¿Sí? ―Se apoyó en los codos y la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Es que hay una cosa que no sabes, pero que igual debería contarte ―dijo, bastante nerviosa―. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

* * *

Alice, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, sacó otra patata frita del bote y suspiró, con la vista fija en el reloj. Tenía que hablar con Albus, tenía que decirle de una vez la verdad. Se sentía fatal cada vez que estaban juntos y salía el tema del próximo año.

―¿Qué haces despierta?

Levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros al ver a Lily en la puerta. La había oído llegar, pero no se esperaba que siguiera todavía despierta. Debía estar amaneciendo.

―No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza ―contestó―. ¿Y tú?

―Pues no tengo ni idea, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. Habré quemado muchas calorías con los polvos que acabo de echar o algo.

―Qué bruta eres.

―¡Cómo si mi hermano y tú no hubierais hecho nada! ―Protestó―. Aunque deberíais hablar. Sois la pareja más ñoña que conozco, pero luego…

―Albus y yo hablamos mucho, pero esto es muy difícil. ―Suspiró―. Lily, esto no va a funcionar.

―¿Por qué?

―Ya lo hemos hablado.

―Sí, pero hasta que no hables con mi hermano, esto serán solo meras especulaciones.

―Una relación a tantos kilómetros…

―¿De verdad no encuentras nada de trabajo? ―Se subió a la encimera y cogió también una patata.

―Nada bien pagado o en lo que no intenten explotarme ―respondió―. Si acepto uno de esos trabajos, no podré prepararme las oposiciones. Además, me han dicho que me aseguran solo dos horas y tengo que trabajar ocho.

―Qué hijos de puta.

―Lo sé.

―¿Y un máster? Así ganarías tiempo.

―Lily, no voy a hacer que mis padres paguen por algo que no quiero hacer.

―¿Pero no dan puntos en las oposiciones?

―Sí, pero… es que en parte tienen razón, Lils. Allí tengo más posibilidades de conseguir plaza que aquí. No hay tanta gente que hable euskera.

―Pues entonces habla con Albus. Ya has dejado pasar bastante tiempo, ¿no te parece?

― _Zer nazka_ …

―Ya, es una mierda, pero tienes que hacerlo. ―Se bajó de la encimera y abrió la nevera―. ¡Oh, toma ya, sobras de pizza!

―Qué te aproveche. ―Alice suspiró―. Yo debería volver a la cama.

―Habla con él, en serio ―dijo la pelirroja, con la boca llena de comida―. Cuanto más lo dejes, peor será.

―Ya lo sé, Lils, y te prometo que lo haré pronto.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a su dormitorio, donde Albus todavía estaba durmiendo. Con cuidado, se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó con el chico, que gruñó un poco y la abrazó.

―¿Qué hora es? ―Masculló, todavía prácticamente dormido.

―Muy temprano. No te despiertes ―contestó―. Sigue durmiendo.

El pelinegro la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y besó su frente y Alice cerró los ojos. Tenía que solucionar aquello de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, cada vez que parece que Rose y Scorpius dan un paso algo se complica :( ¿Se pondrán de acuerdo en algún momento?

¡Y Lizzy! Menudas vueltas le está dando a la cabeza. Qué malo es mezclar el alcohol y los problemas amorosos.

Alice debería hablar ASAP con Albus (Lily tiene razón, la verdad) y James... Pues a ver cómo termina la noche xD

Un beso enorme y espero que os haya gustado,

María :)


	25. We Will Rock You - Queen

**We Will Rock You ― Queen**

―Buenos días.

Helena sonrió al escuchar la voz de James en su oído y abrió los ojos lentamente.

―Buenos días.

―He preparado el desayuno. ¿Vienes a la cocina o prefieres que te lo traiga aquí?

―Voy a la cocina. ―Se incorporó un poco y se encogió de hombros―. Gracias por prepararlo.

―Era lo mínimo. ―James suspiró y se revolvió el pelo―. Helena, yo… Joder, no sé ni qué decirte después de lo de anoche. Te juro que es la primera vez que me pasa.

―¿No es eso lo que dicen siempre los tíos cuando les pasa esto?

―Pero te juro que es verdad. ―Se sentó y le acarició la mejilla―. Lo siento.

―¿De verdad que no te pasó porque te acojonaste? Sé que no tenemos nada serio y, de verdad, no espero nada. Si sigo siendo virgen es porque no he encontrado a nadie con quien me apeteciera hacerlo. No es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades, ¿no? ―Se mordió el labio―. Tampoco soy tan mayor, tengo 16 años.

―Lo sé.

―Pero me dijiste que eso no era ningún problema. ¿Ahora lo es?

―No, Helena, claro no ―insistió―. No sé por qué pasó, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver. Eres increíble y guapísima, muy inteligente, decidida… Eres maravillosa, de verdad.

―Y, entonces, ¿qué pasó? ―Insistió―. Venga, confía en mí. ¿Te… te acordaste de alguien? ¿De otra chica, quizás?

Jame suspiró. Claro que se había acordado de otra chica. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de Lizzy en aquella situación? Se acordó del ascensor y de _Just the way you are_. Se acordó de sus ojos llorosos el día que le dijo que no podía seguir con aquello. Y fue él quien no pudo seguir con aquello. Y eso que lo intentaron mucho.

―¿He acertado?

―Algo así pero, de verdad, no es importante.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Suspiró―. James, si tenemos un problema, tenemos que encontrar una solución, ¿no crees?

―Helena, son solo paranoias, en serio. Vamos a desayunar, anda.

―Si tú lo dices…

Apartó la mirada y James se sentó a su lado, la sujetó de la barbilla con delicadeza y la giró hacia él para poder besarla.

―Eres maravillosa ―repitió.

―¿Pero?

―Pero todo el mundo debería tener su primera vez con alguien que les quiera.

―Ya, bueno, yo no creo eso. Yo solo creo que hay que hacerlo con quien te apetezca y punto. ¿Para qué complicar más las cosas? Nunca he sido una de esas niñas tontas y cursis. ―Negó con la cabeza―. ¿Quiere esto decir que no vamos a vernos más?

―Claro que no. Me gusta salir contigo. ―Acarició su mejilla y sonrió―. No te enfades, ¿vale? No quiero que te precipites, ni que tomes decisiones de las que puedas arrepentirte.

―¿Y tú eres eso?

―Podría serlo. ―Volvió a besarla y la miró fijamente a los ojos―. Venga, vamos. O el café se enfriará, las tostadas se pondrán duras y el zumo perderá todas sus vitaminas.

La rubia se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente. Sabía que aquello afectaría a su relación, pero en aquel momento no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Rose se despertó y arrugó el ceño al ver una luz cerca de su cara. Miró a Lizzy, que estaba con el móvil, y sonrió.

―Buenos días. ¿Qué tal la resaca?

―Horrible.

―Normal, menuda llevabas anoche.

―Muchas gracias por traerme aquí.

―No estabas como para quedarte sola.

―Lo sé. ―La morena suspiró y se incorporó―. Es que… no sé qué me dio.

―¿Quieres que te refresque un poco la memoria de lo que dijiste cuando llegamos?

―No hace falta, me acuerdo perfectamente. ―Lizzy se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada―. Pero estaba borracha. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

―Se supone que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad y tú prácticamente confesaste que estabas enamorada de James.

―Creo recordar que solo dije que, a lo mejor, me gustaba un poco.

―¿Y eso no te parece suficiente? ―Rose también se incorporó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro―. Venga, Lizzy, no es malo sentir cosas. Es un poco idiota, pero definitivamente no es malo.

―No quiero hablar de esto, en serio.

―Está bien… ―La pelirroja suspiró―. ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

―Te invito a desayunar fuera, anda. Bastante has hecho dándome cobijo esta noche. ―Lizzy sonrió―. Pero tienes que ponerte la ropa de anoche porque, si no, me vas a dejar fatal.

―¿En serio?

―Venga, tía. Así parecerá que las dos vamos de empalme y no que yo me emborraché y acabé durmiendo en tu piso.

―Bueno, vale, pero solo porque soy una buenísima amiga.

―Por eso, claro. ―La morena lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza―. Oye, ¿no crees que debería invitar también a Scorpius? Te ayudó a traerme y fue súper amable anoche.

―Se rió de ti y discutió conmigo así que yo diría que no.

―Yo también me habría reído de mí misma, para ser sinceros. Y, ¿cuándo no discutís vosotros dos?

―Es que no acepta la verdad ―protestó―. Yo solo le dije que su abuela es una clasista.

―Joder, es un poco fuerte, ¿no?

―¡Pero es la verdad! ―Insistió―. Si la conocieras, dirías lo mismo que yo.

―Ya, pero decírselo así a la cara… Todos adoramos a nuestras abuelas, ¿no? Yo adoraba a las mías ―contestó―. Supongo que es difícil ver los errores de la gente a la que queremos.

―Qué sabia eres con resaca, ¿no?

―Soy sabia siempre, lo que pasa que no lo demuestro todo lo que debería. ―Sonrió y bajó la mirada―. Bueno, tampoco lo soy tanto.

―No creo que seas un caso perdido ―murmuró Rose, haciendo que la otra frunciera el ceño―. Lo que dijiste anoche. No todo el mundo puede hacer un doctorado, ¿sabes? Aunque no tengas beca es algo grande y el tema… bueno, hay que saber de todo, ¿no? Hay expertos en cosas rarísimas y yo creo que tu tema es interesante.

―Gracias.

―Anda, ¿nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar? Han abierto un sitio aquí cerca que hace unas tortitas que te mueres. Las ponen dulces con chocolate o caramelo o saladas con beicon o huevo.

―Eso suena demasiado bien. ―Lizzy asintió―. Venga, vamos. Aunque, en serio, voy a pasarme a darle al menos las gracias a Scorpius.

―Solo hizo lo que debía.

―Voy a hacerlo te pongas como te pongas. ―Se levantó de la cama y se estiró―. Dios, me duele todo. ¿Dónde está el baño?

―La puerta que hay justo al lado, no tiene pérdida.

―Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia allí y Rose suspiró y también se levantó. ¿Pero por qué parecía que a todo el mundo le caía bien Scorpius? De repente, una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si…? Cogió el móvil, buscó la canción en YouTube y le dio a play pero, justo cuando _We will rock you_ comenzaba a sonar a todo volumen, cambió de opinión y cortó la música. Lo mejor sería no volver a iniciar la guerra. Suspiró, cogió la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la silla y negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba una ducha y, definitivamente, no iba a volver a ponerse aquello. Lizzy tendría que aguantarse.

* * *

―Oye, Lils, ¿podemos hablar?

Lily frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, pero asintió lentamente.

―Claro, habla.

―En privado.

―No hay nadie más en la habitación.

―Ya, pero Alice podría salir y escucharnos y… no quiero que se entere ―respondió, bajando cada vez más el tono de voz.

―Está bien ―accedió finalmente. ¿Le habría contado Alice por fin la verdad?―. Vamos a mi cuarto, anda.

Lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta nada más entrar y se sentó en la cama aunque Albus, en lugar de sentarse también, enarcó una ceja y negó la cabeza al ver todo el desorden.

―¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

―Paso poco tiempo aquí dentro y, cuando estoy, no me preocupa demasiado que haya cosas tiradas. Además, estoy muy liada. Tengo mucho que estudiar, no tengo tiempo de recoger ―protestó―. Bastante hago limpiando las zonas comunes.

―Hombre, no irás a hacer que la pobre Alice lo limpie todo, ¿no? ¡Que está muy liada con las prácticas!

―Mira, no vamos a empezar otra vez con esto. Yo solo te digo que no me vayas a comparar Química con Magisterio.

―No te lo comparo, pero tampoco te comparo a ti con el resto de tu promoción.

―Como si no me costara. ―Bufó―. Y, ahora, dime. ¿Qué pasa?

―Estoy preparándole a Alice una sorpresa para su graduación y necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Eh?

―A ver, le voy a preparar una cosa especial el fin de semana anterior. Voy a llevármela a París. Sé que es un cliché, pero nunca hemos estado y sé que a ella le haría mucha ilusión ir así que llevo desde que empezamos a salir ahorrando para poder llevarla. Ya tengo el vuelo y he reservado una habitación en un hotel que me ha costado un riñón, pero que tiene unas vistas increíbles, y quiero llevarla a cenar a un sitio bonito porque, aunque vaya a estar con ella en su graduación, entiendo que es un día que quiere vivir con sus padres y su hermano.

―Dios, eso es una puta pasada. ―Lily abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y tuvo que contener un grito―. ¡Albus, eres un romántico!

―Ya, bueno… ―Se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco―. El caso es que necesito que alguien le haga la maleta a Alice sin que se dé cuenta.

―Eso está hecho, ya verás. Dios, qué incómodo va a ser guardarle la lencería sabiendo que mi hermano va a quitársela. ―Puso cara de asco y negó con la cabeza―. Pero intentaré no pensar en eso.

―Eres la mejor.

―¿Cuándo os vais exactamente?

―El viernes 9 ―contestó―. Alice termina a las dos y tenemos el vuelo a las cinco. Iré a recogerla a la facultad y, si vienes conmigo, puedes quedarte con sus cosas de clase para no tener que llevarlas al viaje.

―Sí, claro.

―Cuento contigo y no le digas nada a nadie, ¿vale?

―Eso está hecho.

―Oye, por cierto… ―Enarcó ambas cejas y aguantó una sonrisa―. ¿Dónde está Theo?

―Se ha ido temprano.

―Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no?

―Es normal ―contestó, frunciendo el ceño―. Llevamos un tiempo acostándonos, no sé si te has enterado. Puedo darte detalles, si quieres, pero creo que nos incomodaría a ambos.

―No me refería a eso. Y no, no quiero esos detalles. Gracias.

―¿Entonces?

―No sé. Me preguntaba si, a lo mejor…

―No estamos saliendo así que ni lo insinúes ―lo cortó.

―Algún día tendrá que pasar, Lils.

―No, no va a pasar nunca. Ya salí con un tío en serio y acabé fatal, ¿no te acuerdas?

―Pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a salir en serio con nadie ―protestó Albus―. Y Theo y tú hacéis muy buena pareja.

―Sí y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque él tampoco quiere nada serio. ―Bufó y negó con la cabeza―. Anda, dejemos esta conversación y volvamos fuera, que seguro que Alice ya ha salido de la ducha y puede empezar a sospechar.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio y su hermano, tras poner los ojos en blanco, no tardó en seguirla. No sabía ni por qué lo seguía intentando. Solo quería que su hermana fuera capaz de expresar sus emociones y dejara de guardárselas para sí misma. Él era una de las personas que mejor la conocía y sabía perfectamente que, bajo esa coraza de chica dura que pasaba de todo, había un corazón vulnerable que escondía para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño otra vez. Y eso no era bueno. Todos deberíamos ser capaces de expresar nuestros sentimientos sin miedo.

―Ey, ¿qué hacías? ―Preguntó Alice, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

―Nada. El imbécil de tu novio estaba soltándome la charla de siempre de «sé monógama; ten pareja estable; queda para algo más que para follar» ―contestó su amiga―. Parece que no es feliz si no me lo dice cada vez que empiezo a verme más de tres noches con un tío.

―Albus, deja a Lily tranquila. Ella es como es y tú deberías saberlo.

―Está exagerando ―se defendió el chico―. Yo no hago eso y solo le he preguntado si tenía algo un poco más serio con Theo.

―Pero eso solo nos incumbe a Theo y a mí.

―En eso tiene razón. ―Alice sonrió y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su novio―. Venga, cariño. No seas así.

―Y no lo soy, pero…

―Pero nada. ―Lily arrugó un poco el ceño―. Soy mayor y responsable.

―Lo sé. Siempre lo has sido.

―Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

―Solo preguntaba.

―Lo que sea. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Me voy a estudiar. Tengo el examen de Orgánica en nada y mi profesor está flipando conmigo. Dice que nunca ha visto a nadie remontar así la asignatura. Ese uno me sentó fatal, pero me vino muy bien. Como mínimo sacaré un sobresaliente, pero espero la matrícula.

―¡Otra para la colección! ―Exclamó su hermano.

―Tampoco tengo tantas.

―Yo tengo una ―murmuró Alice.

―Y yo ninguna y tú, si no llevo la cuenta mal y sé que no la llevo mal porque papá presume siempre de lo lista que es su princesa, tienes 25.

La pelirroja lo imitó con voz de pito antes de empezar a reír y meterse en su cuarto y Alice se acercó a Albus y apoyó el brazo en su hombro, poniéndose de puntillas.

― _Maitea_ , tu hermanita es un genio, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Todos los grandes genios son excéntricos y ella no quiere salir con nadie.

―No. No tiene nada que ver con eso ―replicó―. No quiere salir en serio con nadie porque un gilipollas le hizo daño con 15 años. No es como Rose, por ejemplo, que nunca ha pensado en parejas ni nada de eso. Lily creía en el amor, Alice.

―Y si tiene que volver a creer, volverá a creer ―le aseguró ella―. Pero ahora es feliz así y tú tienes que dejarla tranquila.

―Lo sé.

El pelinegro suspiró y su novia lo besó con dulzura.

― _Maite zaitut_ ―murmuró. Empezó a besar su cuello y se pegó más a él―. ¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

―¿A qué… ? ¡Oh! ―Sonrió de medio lado―. ¿No tienes que estudiar?

―Puedo posponerlo.

―Mira quién está siendo una irresponsable de repente.

―Oye, ¿prefieres que te eche y me ponga a estudiar solita? ―Lo miró con picardía y sonrió y Albus la cogió en brazos―. ¡Albus!

―¿Pero no íbamos para tu cuarto? ―La besó y sonrió―. Dios. No sé qué haría sin ti.

La castaña se quedó callada unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir y con la culpabilidad oprimiéndole el estómago.

―Albus ―murmuró―. Tengo que contarte algo.

―Claro, dime ―dijo él, dejándola en el suelo y mirándola con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Va todo bien?

―No. No. ―Negó con la cabeza y apartó con la mirada―. Mis padres me han dicho que no me van a dar más dinero cuando me gradúe.

―¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

―Que, si no encuentro trabajo pronto ―tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a mirarlo―, tendré que volver a casa.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes pero, rápidamente, Albus se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

―No pasa nada. Encontrarás algo, ya verás ―murmuró en su oído―. Te ayudaré a buscar.

Ella asintió. Debería terminar aquella conversación y decirle que estaba planteándose volver, que ya no le parecía tan mala opción. Debería preguntarle qué iban a hacer si, al final, se iba a Euskadi. Pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. No quería plantearse una ruptura.

―Hazme el amor ―dijo, en un susurro.

―¿Estás…?

―Sí ―lo cortó―. Por favor.

Albus la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de besarla lentamente y conducirla hacia su dormitorio. Él también necesitaba aquello. La noticia lo había puesto muy nervioso y, simplemente, necesitaba sentir a Alice lo más cerca posible. No quería que se fuera tan lejos, no sabía qué sería de ellos si se marchaba. Las relaciones a distancia eran muy complicadas y… tenía miedo. Pero no era momento de darle vueltas a eso. Ahora solo quería perderse por completo en ella y dejar de pensar. Ya lo solucionarían.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, Albus es lo más cuqui del mundo queriendo llevar a Alice a París por su graduación (chicos del mundo, aprended, pls) y por fin Alice le ha contado lo que pasa (o, al menos, parte de lo que pasa). Ay, a ver cómo solucionan esto...

Y parece que James y Helena no pudieron rematar al final xDD Ay, vaya tela, pobrecillos.

Y, oye, parece que la relación de Rose y Scorpius mejora a pesar de las peleas (por lo menos esta vez no ha habido música a tope, ni cortes de luz xD).

Por cierto, como quería probar Wattpad y este AU es muy muy AU (en plan, solo uso realmente los nombres), he empezado a subir la historia como original en esa plataforma (por si lo veis o lo que sea, que sepáis que soy yo :)).

Y, dicho esto, un beso enorme y, como no actualizaré esta historia antes de Nochebuena probablemente, tened una muy muy feliz Navidad y no comáis ni bebáis demasiado ;)

María :)


	26. Can I have this dance? - HSM

**Can I have this dance? ― High School Musical**

Lizzy no podía parar de reír. Cada vez que miraba a James, se acordaba de lo que acababa de contarle y volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

―Oye, ya, ¿no? ―El chico bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

―Es que… ―Volvió a reír y se cubrió la cara con las manos―. Es demasiado… demasiado…

―Me voy a mi piso.

James se levantó y Lizzy negó con la cabeza y se agarró a su pierna.

―No, venga, no te enfades ―le pidió, calmándose un poco―. Quédate.

―Es un problema grave, no deberías reírte ―protestó, volviendo a sentarse.

―Te dio un gatillazo.

―Pues eso, un problema grave ―insistió―. Nunca me había pasado.

―¿No es eso lo que decís todos los tíos cuando os pasa?

―¡Otra!

Lizzy volvió a reír y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

―Pues no sé qué decirte, Jamie. ¿No querrás que te ayude a comprobar si tu mini-tú funciona, verdad? ―Se acarició el cuello lentamente y sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntaria, Elizabeth? ―Le preguntó él, que no había apartado la vista de sus dedos y ahora la tenía fija en su escote.

―¿Para que te dé otro gatillazo y me dejes a medias? No, gracias.

Volvió a reír y James bufó y la fulminó con la mirada.

―Te la estás jugando.

―Oh, qué miedo. ―La morena apoyó una mano en su frente y suspiró―. ¡Estoy aterrorizada!

―Con que esas tenemos, ¿no? ―El chico chasqueó la lengua y se apoyó sobre ella―. Pues ya verás.

Rápidamente, le sujetó los brazos sobre la cabeza con una mano y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con la otra, haciéndola reír y retorcerse en su sitio.

―¡No! Para, para, por favor. ¡No! ―Le pidió, sin poder parar de reír.

―¿No tenías ganas de reírte?

―Pienso matarte en cuanto pares ―lo amenazó.

―Así sí que no voy a parar…

Lizzy pataleó y consiguió darle en el estómago con la rodilla. El pelinegro se echó hacia atrás, quejándose, y ella consiguió librarse y tomó aire.

―Eso ha dolido, joder ―se quejó él.

―No me gustan las cosquillas y lo sabes ―protestó ella―. Ha sido en legítima defensa.

―Vais a matarme entre todas…

―Oh, vaya, ¿demasiadas chicas? ―Preguntó con ironía―. ¿Cómo lo soportarás?

―Te juro que me voy a casa.

―Anda, no te enfades. ―Se tiró sobre él y le dio un beso en el cuello―. Estoy segura de que ha sido algo puntual. No le des muchas vueltas, será peor.

―Lo intentaré, aunque… ha sido un golpe para mi autoestima.

―Qué exagerado eres. ―Lizzy suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá―. Haz como si nunca hubiera pasado y ya está. ¿O es que acaso sabes por qué te ha pasado?

―¿Cómo dices? ―Preguntó, palideciendo. ¿Lizzy se habría dado cuenta de algo?

―Sí, no sé. A lo mejor algo te preocupaba. ¿Ha tenido la edad de Helena algo que ver?

―No, claro que no. Bueno, me dijo que… a ver, no sé si te lo puedo contar, pero me dijo que era, bueno, que es virgen ―comentó, fijando la mirada en sus manos.

―¿Y qué? ―La morena frunció el ceño―. ¿Ahora vas a escandalizarte por eso? Conmigo no tuviste muchos problemas…

―Tú nunca me lo dijiste ―replicó, empezando a acariciar su pierna con delicadeza y haciéndola estremecerse―. Además, fue raro. No tenía ningún problema, pero… fue raro. Pensé en… da igual. Son tonterías, no te preocupes.

Los dos guardaron silencio y James siguió con sus caricias. Lizzy lo miraba y se mordía el labio. Se había puesto un poco nerviosa de repente y sentía un nudo enorme en su estómago. ¿De qué se habría acordado?

―« _Creo que será mejor marcharme lejos, con la música a otra parte…»_

―¿Qué estás cantando? ―Le preguntó, incorporándose y apartando las piernas rápidamente. Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

― _Como un idiota_ , de Funambulista ―contestó, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Tan mal la estoy cantando o qué?

Lizzy no pudo contenerse. Se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, tapándose la boca con una mano. El pelinegro se puso también de pie y la siguió.

―Lizz, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó tras golpear la puerta suavemente.

―¡Sí! Bueno, no ―contestó ella desde el otro lado―. Creo que me ha sentado algo mal.

―¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Una manzanilla?

―Sí, por favor. ―Lizzy suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma―. En seguida salgo.

Escuchó a James alejarse y se levantó del suelo. Se apoyó en el lavabo y abrió el grifo. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco, tenía que respirar. Se echó agua en la cara y la nuca y se miró en el espejo. Se había quedado blanca y no dejaba de temblar, pero es que aquella canción le había traído muchos recuerdos. ¿Por qué había tenido que ponerse a cantar esa estúpida canción después de decirle aquello?

―Compórtate, Elizabeth ―murmuró―. Esto es… imposible. Somos solo amigos.

Se echó un poco más de agua, cerró el grifo y, con la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas, salió del baño.

―¿Estás bien? ―James la miró con preocupación.

―Solo se me ha revuelto el estómago un poco ―mintió―. Se me ha pasado al vomitar, no te preocupes.

―Bueno, aquí tienes ya tu manzanilla de todas formas y, ¿tienes planes?

―¿Planes? ―Frunció el ceño―. Claro que no.

―Bien, porque he pensado que esto seguro que te anima. ―Le dio al botón de play del DVD y en la tele en seguida aparecieron los créditos de la miniserie de la BBC de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ ―. ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar un martes laborable que viendo los seis episodios del tirón?

―¿Estás seguro de que aguantarás?

―¿Cinco horas y media viéndote emocionarte por una historia que te sabes de memoria? ―El chico sonrió―. Segurísimo.

La morena lo miró unos instantes antes de abrazarlo y enterrar el rostro en su cuello.

―Oye, ¿y esto?

―Es que… te quiero ―contestó ella.

―Y yo a ti, Lizz ―contestó él antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

«Pero no de la misma forma», añadió ella para sí misma.

* * *

―No. Tienes que estar de coña, Theo.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de creerse aquello. ¿De verdad en aquellos eventos ponían música de ese tipo para bailar?

―A ver, ponen música de todo tipo, pero también hay canciones lentas y hay que saber bailarlas ―contestó el chico―. No puedo creerme que nunca lo hayas hecho.

―No suelo ir a este tipo de eventos. ―Rose suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás―. ¿Cómo he acabado metida en este lío, joder?

―Eres demasiado maja, pero, tranquila, yo puedo enseñarte a bailar. No es difícil, llevo haciéndolo toda la vida, ¿sabes?

―A ver…

La pelirroja se levantó de su silla y Theo, que estaba apoyado en el escritorio, también se puso de pie y se estiró la camisa.

―Mira, esto es muy fácil, ¿vale? ―Empezó a decir―. Apoyas una mano en mi hombro y yo una en tu cintura y la otra mano me la das.

―Vale ―contestó ella, haciéndolo―. ¿Y ahora como en las películas?

―Más o menos.

Los dos sonrieron y el moreno empezó a guiarla ―o a intentarlo, ya que a Rose le costaba bastante no llevar la voz cantante― aunque, en seguida, le dio un pisotón que hizo que ella protestara.

―¿No decías que no era difícil?

―Venga, ya, pero si ni siquiera te he rozado. ―Theo bufó―. Ahora te voy a girar, ¿vale?

La pelirroja asintió y él le dio un giro, pero fue demasiado rápido y acabó chocándola contra el escritorio.

―¡Theo!

―Joder, Rose, es que es muy difícil bailar contigo.

―¿Conmigo?

―Sí, es que no me dejas llevarte.

―Es que me pisas y me das golpes y…

―Chicos, ¿qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Los dos se giraron hacia Scorpius, que acababa de entrar al despacho de la chica y los miraba con una ceja enarcada.

―Rose no sabe bailar lento.

―Y Theo no sabe bailar en general ―replicó ella.

―Eso ya lo sabemos todos ―contestó el rubio, sonriendo―. No podrías haberte buscado un peor profesor.

―¡Como si tú fueras mejor!

―Claro que lo soy.

―Pues enséñale tú, no te digo.

―Bueno, a ver, es que necesitaría música y…

―Eso no es problema. ―Theo se acercó al ordenador de la chica y buscó rápidamente una canción en YouTube―. Listo.

Los primeros acordes de _Can I have this dance?_ empezaron a sonar y tanto el rubio como la pelirroja pusieron los ojos en blanco.

―High School Musical, ¿en serio? ―Preguntó Rose―. Como si este fuera capaz de enseñarme a bailar y encima con esta música.

―Puedo enseñarte perfectamente ―la interrumpió él―. Aunque dudo que estés dispuesta a aprender.

―¿Disculpa? ―La chica bufó―. Venga, a ver si eres capaz.

―Pues claro que soy capaz.

Scorpius apoyó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él y Rose apoyó la mano en su hombro y entrelazó sus dedos, con desgana. Empezaron a bailar, lentamente, bastante tensos y deseando, simplemente, tener razón.

―Si no me dejas llevarte…

―Es que no entiendo por qué tengo que dejarme llevar ―lo cortó ella.

―Pues porque tú no sabes bailar y yo sí. ―Suspiró y se acercó a su oído―. Relájate y deja que te lleve. Hazme caso.

Rose bufó, pero, finalmente, asintió y se dejó guiar. Y todo empezó a fluir.

Comenzaron a deslizarse por el pequeño despacho. El rubio le dio una vuelta y Rose sonrió antes de apoyarse de nuevo en él y seguir bailando al ritmo de la música.

―Parece que no eres tan mal profesor ―comentó, sonriendo.

―Ni tú tan mala alumna. ―Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo―. Todo era culpa de Theo.

―Desde luego.

El moreno, que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su móvil.

―Ahora veréis…

Empezó a grabar, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Algún día aquel vídeo le serviría para algo y, definitivamente, tenía que pasárselo a Lily.

―Oye, cariño, ¿sabes que tu puesto de trabajo está…? ―Daphne se quedó quieta en la otra y frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Scorpius está enseñando a Rose a bailar para la fiesta de pasado mañana.

―¿Y por qué estás grabándolos?

―Porque quiero chantajearlos después.

―Creo que estoy orgullosa de ti. ―Daphne sonrió, se apoyó en su hombro y bajó la voz―. Y mándaselo a tu tía, que le va a encantar.

―Lo haré, tranquila. Pienso sacarle mucho provecho a este vídeo.

* * *

« _No puedes perderte esto_ ».

Lily frunció el ceño al ver el mensaje de Theo, pero volvió a bloquear la pantalla del móvil y sonrió al ver que su tutora de TFG entraba de nuevo al despacho.

―Perdona, Lily. ―Se sentó y también sonrió―. ¿Cómo vas?

―A punto de terminar el trabajo. Estoy muy contenta, todo parece ir bien.

―Genial, pásamelo en cuanto puedas para que pueda echarle un ojo, ¿vale? Y sé que es pronto, pero, ¿has estado dándole vueltas a lo de las prácticas?

―Sí, pero todavía no estoy muy segura de qué hacer. Tenía pensado hacer solo el máster el año que viene y… no sé si será muy complicado.

―Lily, te lo digo como profesora, pero también como amiga: esas prácticas te convienen. Podrías entrar a trabajar allí y son unos laboratorios muy potentes. Matricúlate solo de la mitad de las asignaturas y haz el máster en dos años.

―¿Pero merecerá la pena de verdad?

―No te estaría diciendo eso si no lo creyera. Son una empresa puntera en el sector, esto puede abrirte muchísimas puertas.

―Sí, lo sé, por eso presenté la solicitud, pero no pensé que fueran a cogerme. Por eso no sé qué hacer.

―Bueno, todavía te quedan unos días para aceptar y no tendrías que empezar hasta septiembre. Háblalo con tus padres o tus hermanos o con quien creas que mejor puede aconsejarte. ―La mujer le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo―. A nosotros nos encantaría que te quedaras en la facultad, pero como sé que no quieres…

―No tengo nada contra la docencia, es solo que me veo en otros sectores.

―Por eso te lo digo. Acepta esa plaza.

―Me lo pensaré y te mantendré informada. ―Se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros―. Y, en cuanto llegue al piso, te enviaré lo que tengo ya definitivo.

―Perfecto, Lily. Para lo que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. ¿Llevas los exámenes bien? Orgánica…

―La he remontado ―contestó―. Y espero que todo vaya bien.

―Seguro que sí. Ánimo.

―Nos vemos pronto.

―Cuando lo necesites. ―Sonrió―. Hasta luego, Lily.

―Adiós.

La pelirroja salió del despacho de su tutora y suspiró. Sabía que aquellas prácticas eran buenas y que tenía que aceptarlas, aunque tuviera que hacer el máster en dos años, pero estaba un poco asustada. ¿Tan pronto iba a decidir su futuro? Tenía 22 años. ¿Y si se equivocaba y acababa haciendo algo que no le gustaba realmente? Siempre podía dejarlo, pero aquella decisión, en aquel momento, le parecía un mundo. Era como si, de repente, todo fuera real. El final de aquella etapa, el comienzo de la vida adulta… Y no se sentía preparada.

Sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de Theo, que no tardó en contestar a pesar de estar en la oficina.

―¿Qué haces esta noche? ―Le preguntó directamente, sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

¿Quién decía que la negación no era una buena forma de enfrentarse a la vida?

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, James y Lizzy se están quemando, sobre todo ella... ¡Menuda revelación acaba de tener!

Rose y Scorpius parece que se entienden bailando al menos y Lily... si es que el futuro da mucho miedo y ¿de verdad no se puede vivir en fase de negación eternamente?

Espero que os haya gustado y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos ;)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	27. All of me - John Legend

**All of me ― John Legend**

James sonrió con nerviosismo al ver a Helena salir del instituto. Le había dado muchas vueltas a aquel tema y no había sacado nada en claro. ¿Sentía algo fuerte por Lizzy? ¿Algo tan fuerte como para evitar que saliera con otra? No podía tomar la decisión sin tener a Helena delante.

―Hola. ―La rubia llegó hasta él y lo besó―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―contestó, intentando tranquilizarse―. Me alegra que hayas podido quedar hoy.

―Sí, bueno, iba a comer en casa sola de todas formas así que… ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió―. ¿Dónde vamos?

―Donde quieras ―dijo James, pasándole el casco.

―¿A tu casa? ―Se mordió el labio―.Podríamos pedir algo y, quizás, terminar lo de la otra noche, ¿no?

―Helena…

―No quieres. ―La rubia suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. Sabes que con 16 años puedo consentir perfectamente, ¿verdad?

―No es por eso.

―Entonces es por otra chica ―insistió―. No me creo que no haya ningún motivo y sé que esa noche te pasó algo que no has querido decirme.

―Lo mejor será que lo hablemos en mi casa. ¿Quieres pizza? Puedo pedirla ya, así llegará al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

―Con piña.

―¿En serio? ―Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Está rica.

―Mitad hawaiana, mitad barbacoa.

―Hecho.

El pelinegro marcó el número de la pizzería, hizo el pedido y guardó el teléfono, cada vez más nervioso. ¿Por qué no conseguía aclararse?

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos entonces?

―Sí, sube a la moto.

Se montó y la rubia no tardó en sentarse detrás de él y agarrarlo con fuerza.

―Cuando quieras ―murmuró. No sabía cómo acabaría aquel día, pero empezaba a creer que no como a ella le gustaría.

―Pues vámonos.

Comieron en silencio, tomaron café y, después de quedarse sin excusas, por fin empezaron a hablar de lo que ambos temían.

―Helena, no quiero hacerte daño, de verdad ―dijo James, con la mirada fija en sus ojos―. Eres increíble, pero… no sé qué me pasa.

―Estás enamorado de otra. ―Helena sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta al decir aquello―. De la chica de la que te acordaste. ¿Te recuerdo a ella?

―No estoy enamorado de esa chica y… no os parecéis. En nada.

―¿Estamos hablando de Lizzy?

―Yo…

―Es buena chica. Parece simpática y es muy mona. ―Apartó la mirada para que James no viera sus lágrimas―. Y creo que también está enamorada de ti. Lo intuí en la cena. Vi cosas.

―Helena, no… no te pongas así. ―Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí―. No quiero hacerte daño, te lo juro.

―Es que creía que… ―La rubia se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza―. No sé por qué esto me pareció una buena idea.

―Eres genial, pero tengo que ser justo contigo. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. ―La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y suspiró―. Es que no sé lo que me pasa ahora mismo y, hasta que no me aclare, lo mejor será que no intente salir con nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?

―Claro. ―Se secó las lágrimas y se alejó de él―. Y te agradezco la sinceridad. Es solo que… creía que podría tener una oportunidad.

―Me encantaría que pudiéramos ser amigos y siempre vas a ser bienvenida a los conciertos.

―Sí, claro.

―Y si algún día quieres tomar café o algo…

―Me encantaría, James. De verdad. ―Suspiró y se levantó―. Pero ahora lo mejor será que me vaya. ¿Cuánto te debo por la pizza?

―Nada, Helena. Invito yo. ―Se puso también de pie y sonrió―. Lo siento mucho.

―Nos vemos pronto.

―¿En el próximo concierto?

La rubia sonrió y asintió lentamente.

―Y habla con Lizzy, hazme caso.

―Eso ya lo veremos.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con un abrazo antes de cerrar con cuidado.

Helena se colocó bien la mochila y empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Aquello le había dolido mucho. Sabía que James no estaba enamorado de ella, pero confiaba en que pudiera darle una oportunidad a su relación.

―« _Ya sabes que los sueños siempre aciertan, pero luego tal vez…»_ ¡Uy! ―Lizzy dio un pequeño bote y se quitó los cascos al estar a punto de chocarse con Helena―. Perdona, venía distraída y… ¿Helena, estás bien?

―No ―confesó en un murmullo.

―¿Puedo… puedo ayudarte en algo? ―La morena la miró con preocupación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―No. Me voy a casa, tranquila.

―¿Te acompaño al metro?

―No soy ninguna niña pequeña. Sé llegar perfectamente al metro ―replicó.

―Lo siento, no quería… Lo siento, Helena.

―No, no, perdóname tú es que estoy un poco nerviosa. ―Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se secó las lágrimas―. James y yo vamos a dejar de vernos.

―Lo siento mucho ―contestó, aunque tuvo que controlar una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

―No lo sientes, pero… gracias.

―¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

―No. Me voy a casa a descansar un poco. Ya nos veremos en algún concierto, Lizzy.

―Por supuesto.

―Y, por favor, cuida de James.

―Lo haré.

Helena sonrió levemente y siguió su camino y Lizzy se quedó unos segundos quieta en las escaleras. Suspiró y, rápidamente, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso del chico. Empezó a llamar al timbre y, en cuanto abrió, lo abrazó.

―¿Estás bien?

―Lizz…

―Me he encontrado con Helena en las escaleras y me ha dicho que vais a dejar de veros. Lo de las bromas del gatillazo eran solo bromas, yo…

―No ha sido por eso. ―James suspiró y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza―. Es que… no podía ser. No estaba siendo justo con ella.

Acarició su pelo y cerró los ojos. Joder, ¿pero cómo conseguía calmarlo tan fácilmente?

―Me quedo esta tarde contigo si quieres ―murmuró la chica―. Podemos hacer algo.

―¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

―Llevan meses esperando, no voy a tener prisa ahora. ―Se separó de él y sonrió―. Vamos a pasear. Hace buen día.

―Se me ocurre un lugar fantástico al que ir. ―James le devolvió la sonrisa―. Sube a dejar tus cosas y baja corriendo.

―¿Pero dónde vamos?

―Ya lo verás, corre.

Lizzy lo miró unos instantes con cierta sospecha antes de lanzar una carcajada y correr hacia su piso. Le apetecía hacer una locura.

* * *

Rose se miró una última vez en el espejo y suspiró. No se sentía muy ella así vestida y parecía bastante mayor, pero aquel vestido largo azul con manga de encaje era precioso.

―Estás genial. ―Victoire sonrió antes de ponerle todo el pelo sobre un hombro―. Vas a enamorarlos a todos.

―No quiero enamorar a nadie ―contestó la pelirroja―. Solo que esta noche pase rápido.

―Ya me gustaría a mí estar en tu lugar.

―Te lo cambio encantada. ―Sonrió y se giró para mirarla―. Espero que no sea muy largo y que la cena no sea demasiado pija. Me gustaría comer algo.

―Seguro que os cocina algún chef famoso.

―Genial, van a darnos platos manchados y ya. ―Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza―. A ver cuándo llegan los chicos. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero menos mal que Astoria nos va a enviar un coche a los tres.

―¿Te he dicho ya que me estoy muriendo de envidia? ―La rubia suspiró―. Pienso diseñarte un vestido precioso para que lo lleves al próximo evento. A ver si con un poco de suerte le gusta a alguien.

―Te haré toda la promoción que quieras. ―El timbre sonó entonces y Rose dio un pequeño salto―. ¡Ya están aquí!

Se recogió el vestido y corrió hacia el rellano, donde Theo y Scorpius, vestidos con traje y corbata, la esperaban.

―Madre mía, pelirroja, ¡qué bombón! ―Dijo el moreno, nada más verla, guiñándole el ojo.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? Aunque creo que este vestido me hace parecer mayor y todavía estoy llorando por el precio.

―Venga ya, que sé que te han subido el sueldo para que te compres cosas para estos eventos.

―Ya, pero, aun así… ―Suspiró―. ¿Nos vamos ya?

―Sí, el coche ya nos está esperando ―murmuró Scorpius, que no había apartado la mirada de Rose ni un segundo―. Vamos.

Los tres bajaron y un hombre de traje no tardó en acercarse y presentarse. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y Rose, tomando la delantera, agarró su vestido y se subió.

―Espera, ten cuidado. ―Scorpius la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes―. Ibas a pisarte el bajo.

―Gracias ―murmuró ella. Apartó la mano lentamente y se tocó el pelo de forma nerviosa.

―No me las des. ―Scorpius sonrió.

Se quedó parado unos instantes, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, hasta que Theo le dio en el hombro y ambos subieron a la parte trasera. El conductor volvió a subirse entonces y no tardó en arrancar, rumbo al evento. Rose cerró los ojos. Sentía el corazón desbocado y la mano temblando. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y solo esperaba que aquello fuera bien.

* * *

―¡Pero si hasta están poniendo canciones modernas!

Rose bebió un sorbo más de champagne y rió y Theo, que estaba sentado a su lado, sonrió.

―Pero, bueno, ¿qué te creías que era esto? ¿Una reunión en la que tomábamos té y escuchábamos a Mozart?

―Bueno…

―Ya te vale. ―Negó con la cabeza.

―¿Es tu primera fiesta benéfica, Rose? ―Le preguntó Draco.

―Sí. No suelo moverme en estos círculos.

―Pues parece que llevas toda la vida en ellos. ―Astoria sonrió―. Sabía que te iría bien y has podido conocer a muchos socios y clientes.

―Por favor, ¿tenéis que hablar de negocios hasta aquí? ―Protestó su madre―. ¡Es un evento benéfico! Hemos venido a recaudar dinero y pasarlo bien. Scorpius, ¿por qué no sacas a esta chica tan encantadora a bailar? ¡Venga, no seas aburrido!

―No sé si Rose…

―Seguro que sí ―intervino Daphne―. ¿No estabais practicando el otro día en la oficina? ¿O es que ahora tenemos bailarines y yo no me he enterado?

―Oye, que si Scorpius no quiere sacar a Rose a bailar, ya la saco yo ―dijo Theo.

―Dos cosas: la primera es que no necesito que nadie me saque a bailar ―replicó la pelirroja, cruzándose brazos―. Si quiero bailar, me levanto y bailo. Y, la segunda, no pienso volver a bailar contigo en la vida, Theo. Eres un bailarín horrible.

―No, perdona, es que tú no dejas que te lleven. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Yo bailo muy bien.

―Sí, claro. Eso será.

―Bueno, ¿bailas o no, Rosie?

―Contigo no, vecino. ―Sonrió de lado y se puso de pie. Miró unos instantes a Scorpius, pero, al ver que este no decía nada, se encogió de hombros―. Pero sola sí. Si me disculpáis…

Se alejó y Astoria suspiró.

―Cómo se nota que es hijo de su padre... ―Murmuró.

―¿Qué? ―Draco frunció el ceño.

―Nada, mi amor, nada. Solo que tu hijo tiene tu habilidad para cagarla con las mujeres que lo sacan de su zona de confort. Como te pasaba a ti conmigo, vaya. ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se agarró a su brazo―. ¿Bailamos?

―Ya decía yo que estabas tardando mucho en sugerirlo.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, seguidos de Daphne, Theo e incluso sus padres. Scorpius miró a su primo y, finalmente, también se levantó.

―Creo que voy a bailar un rato yo también.

―¿Vas a buscar a Rose?

―Seguro que me encuentro con alguien.

―Creía que no querías que nuestros amigos supieran cómo estamos viviendo. ―Theo sonrió―. Venga, admítelo: te mueres de ganas de volver a bailar con Rose y ella de bailar contigo.

―No digas tonterías, Theo.

―En el vídeo salís muy acarameladitos.

―Todavía no puedo creerme que nos grabaras bailando.

―Algún día ese vídeo servirá para algo. ―El moreno rió―. Anda, ve. Yo voy a por una copa y ahora os busco.

Scorpius empezó a andar y echó un vistazo a la gente que bailaba hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba. Rose, que también lo había visto, sonrió y se quedó quieta en medio de la pista, invitándolo a acercarse con la mirada.

―¡Vaya, creía que no ibas a levantarte de la silla! ―Exclamó cuando llegó hasta ella.

―Bueno, no era plan quedarme solo.

―Claro. ―La pelirroja enarcó una ceja―. ¿Y no has venido a bailar?

―Bueno, a lo mejor.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras la siguiente canción empezaba a sonar y, finalmente, extendió una mano hacia ella.

« _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ ».

Rose la aceptó y apoyó la otra en su hombro, como el otro día en la oficina.

« _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ »

Empezaron a moverse por la pista, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro.

―¿Sabes? A veces no eres tan idiota ―murmuró Rose―. Y bailas bien.

―Tú también bailas bien ―contestó, sonriendo de medio lado―. Y… no eres tan odiosa.

―¿Odiosa? ―Rose lo miró, fingiendo sorpresa―. ¡Pero si soy maravillosa!

―Tampoco nos pasemos, ¿no? ―Scorpius sonrió.

―Bueno…

Ambos sonrieron y la pelirroja, casi sin ser consciente de ello, se apoyó un poco más en él.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Murmuró―. Tus trucos funcionaron. He empezado a hablar con un tío que parece súper interesante. Igual quedamos la semana que viene.

―Me alegro ―contestó él―. Te dije que era un experto en el tema.

―Tampoco te lo creas tanto, ¿no? ―Replicó ella, imitando el tono que antes había usado él.

Ambos volvieron a reír y siguieron bailando al ritmo de la canción, que ya estaba a punto de terminar.

« _'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you_ ».

* * *

―¡Mira, Draco! ―Astoria dio un pequeño salto, emocionada, y señaló con la cabeza a su hijo―. ¡Están bailando juntos!

―Tori…

―¿Qué? No me digas que Rose no te parece un encanto.

―Pues sí, la verdad es que parece una chica muy inteligente y responsable. Me ha sorprendido mucho en la cena, no sabía qué esperar después de todo lo que dice mi madre, pero sabe desenvolverse y estoy seguro de que le irá muy bien en la empresa. Pero no vayas planeando la boda. No te apresures, ni les fuerces a nada.

―Ay, por favor, pero si solo han sido un par de comentarios. ¡Es que no se dan cuenta de nada! ―Insistió―. Míralos.

―Prométeme que no te meterás demasiado.

―Me conoces perfectamente, sabe que voy a meterme en este asunto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Astoria se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura.

―Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, Tori. No quiero perder a Scorpius.

―Solo me meteré un poquito, ¿vale? ―Se mordió el labio―. Tendré cuidado.

El rubio asintió lentamente y la besó de nuevo. Le había caído bastante bien Rose, aunque le preocupaba cómo pudiera reaccionar su madre ―que menos mal que había decidido no acudir al evento porque Lucius estaba un poco resfriado y a ella no le parecía adecuado ir sola― cuando se enterara de aquello. Seguro que ponía el grito en el cielo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Pues parece que Lizzy no es la única que está hecha un lío, ¿no? ;) Ay, si es que lo de James y Helena era... complicado, pero pobrecita ella :( Helena no tiene maldad y es súper buena niña (os lo digo yo), ay. A ver dónde acaban la tarde Lizzy y él ;)

Y Rose y Scorpius parece que le han cogido el gusto a bailar juntos, ¿no? Y Astoria encantadísima con esto jajaja A ver cómo sigue la cosa :)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos la semana que viene,

María :)


	28. Mi princesa - David Bisbal

**Mi princesa ― David Bisbal**

Rose miró el móvil y suspiró. Aquel tío llegaba tarde. ¿Quién podía llegar tarde a una primera cita? Vale que eran solo cuatro minutos, pero…

―Perdona, ¿Rose?

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió al chico moreno que la miraba un poco cohibido tras sus gafas.

―Hola, sí. ―Se puso de pie y le dio dos besos―. Encantada, Carlos.

―Igualmente. Ya era hora de conocernos en persona. Creo que eres una chica muy interesante.

―Sí, ya iba siendo hora, la verdad. ―La pelirroja se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

―No sé, lo que quieras. ¿Paseamos, vamos a merendar…?

―Lo de merendar suena bien. ¿Dónde te apetece ir?

―Hay una cafetería por aquí cerca que está bastante bien. Es temática, todo del Real Madrid. Bueno, me dijiste que no te gustaba mucho el fútbol, pero el Madrid es mucho más que un equipo, ¿sabes?

―Bueno, yo…

―Tranquila, que no voy a mencionar nada más de fútbol ―la cortó―. ¿Vamos?

―Preferiría ir a otro sitio, en serio.

―Pero este está aquí al lado y ponen unos bocadillos de muerte ―insistió él―. Venga, no seas así. Me pareciste una tía de puta madre por Tinder…

Rose lo miró unos instantes con el ceño fruncido pero, finalmente, suspiró. ¿Qué más daba ir a una cafetería que a otra? Si había quedado con ese chico era porque necesitaba echar un polvo y era el más simpático que había encontrado: hacía chistes malos, llevaba gafas y hablaba de cosas frikis. Su mayor problema era su ligera obsesión con el fútbol, pero estaba segura de que podría soportarlo durante una tarde. Solo tenía que conseguir desviar la conversación, aunque dudaba que le costara mucho.

―Está bien, vamos. Pero no vamos a hablar de fútbol.

―Claro que no, tranquila.

Sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Rose asintió. A ver qué le deparaba la tarde.

* * *

―Mr. Knightley, mis medias.

Lizzy protestó, pero sonrió y cogió al pequeño gatito que había salido a recibirla. Este se encogió un poco y maulló en sus brazos, haciéndola ampliar la sonrisa.

―¿Quién es el gatito más precioso del mundo?

―A este ritmo te va a querer más a ti que a mí. ―James negó con la cabeza, pero también sonrió.

―No creo. Tú eres el que lo alimenta así que nos querrá a los dos por igual. ¿A que sí, Mr. Knightley?

―Todavía no sé por qué te dejé elegir su nombre.

―Jamie, llamaste a tu banda _Los estrellados_ ―lo miró y enarcó una ceja―, no tienes potestad para ponerle nombre a ningún ser vivo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó. Después de la ruptura con Helena, Lizzy y él cogieron la moto y se fueron a pasar la tarde a Toledo y, justo cuando acababan de volver al piso y se preparaban para irse a dormir, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de James le mandó un mensaje diciendo que, hacía un par de días, había encontrado unos gatitos de pocas semanas abandonados y estaba buscando gente que quisiera quedarse con ellos. No tuvieron que pensárselo. Le dijo que él se quedaría con uno y, a la mañana siguiente, Lizzy y él fueron a recoger a Mr. Knightley ―después de una noche de intenso debate entre ese nombre y "señor Botitas"―.

―¿Estás seguro de que no se escapará? Todavía no se ha quedado nunca sin ninguno de nosotros…

―No le pasará nada, tranquila.

―Bueno, vale, pero no tardamos mucho. El tiempo de tomarnos algo y mirar algunas tiendas.

―Que sí, tranquila. ―Sonrió y cogió las llaves―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Sí, vamos. ―Acarició al gato antes de soltarlo en el suelo―. Pórtate bien, Mr. Knightley. Papá y mamá vuelven en un ratito, ¿vale?

―¿Papá y mamá? ―Preguntó, intentando contener una sonrisa.

―¿Es que no lo somos? ―Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. ¡Anda, date prisa!

James puso los ojos en blanco, pero la siguió hasta el rellano, tratando de apartar de su mente la imagen de Lizzy y él formando una familia.

* * *

Rose suspiró y miró su móvil de forma distraída. Tenía un montón de mensajes de WhatsApp acumulados, pero no le parecía educado contestar, aunque la verdad era que se estaba aburriendo un poco. Carlos era un chico interesante, pero solo a ratos. Por mensaje habían hablado de Derecho, de cosas frikis, de museos y de la vida en Madrid, pero ahora parecía que solo sabía hablar de fútbol y se había olvidado del resto de posibles temas de conversación. ¿Cómo podía compararlo todo con el Real Madrid? ¿Qué clase de obsesión tenía? Seguro que era como ese chico que le gustaba a Lizzy con 18 años que se cargó una mesa cuando eliminaron al Madrid de la Champions.

―Oye, ¿te apetecería venir a mi casa?

La pelirroja volvió a la conversación y lo miró con la ceja enarcada. ¿Tan pronto le proponía aquello?

―¿A tu casa?

―Sí. Podríamos charlar con más tranquilidad, ver una serie… Me dijiste que querías ver _Big Little Lies_ , ¿verdad? Yo tengo HBO, podríamos ver el primer capítulo. Si quieres.

Lo miró unos instantes y entornó los ojos. ¿Se iba con él? La verdad era que necesitaba un polvo y ya que estaba allí… ¿Qué más daba? Tenía claro que no iba a volver a quedar con Carlos ―era evidente que no eran tan compatibles como habían creído al principio― así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar?

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―Contestó finalmente―. ¿Dónde vives?

―A las afueras, pero tengo el coche aquí al lado.

―Vale, vamos.

Pagaron, salieron de la cafetería y el chico la condujo hasta su coche que estaba aparcado a pocas calles de distancia. Ambos se montaron y Rose se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa. Esperaba no arrepentirse de aquello.

* * *

―No te van a dejar.

―¿Y tú qué sabes, Lizz? ―James le quitó importancia con un gesto y se acercó a la dependienta de la tienda, a la que dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas―. Disculpa, ¿podría tocar el piano?

―¿El piano? ―Frunció el ceño aunque, tras mirarlo de arriba abajo, relajó el gesto y sonrió―. ¿Sabes tocar?

―Claro ―contestó―. Entonces, ¿puedo?

―Bueno, vale, pero espero que sepas tocar de verdad.

―Te aseguro que sí. ―Le guiñó el ojo y se giró hacia Lizzy―. ¿Ves como yo tenía razón, Lizz?

―Anda que…

―Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. ―Se dejó caer en la banqueta y dio unos golpecitos a su lado―. Vamos a atraer clientes.

Lizzy negó con la cabeza, pero, finalmente, se sentó junto a él, que había empezado a tocar una pieza clásica que ella no conocía.

―Qué bien aprovechaste el conservatorio, ¿eh?

―Diez años se dicen rápido. ―James sonrió―. Tengo que enseñarte a tocar el piano. Con lo que me gusta tocar a cuatro manos y aquí no tengo con quien…

―Ya lo intentamos con la guitarra y quedó bastante claro que la música no es lo mío.

―Pero eso es porque te rendiste muy pronto ―insistió, sin dejar de tocar. Poco a poco se habían ido acercando curiosos al escuchar la música―. Hay que practicar mucho.

―No me rendí, solo… me cansé ―murmuró ella.

―Pues eso: te rendiste. ―Negó con la cabeza y cambió la melodía―. ¿Y si canto un poco?

―¿Eso es David Bisbal?

―No lo sé, ¿lo es?―Rió y empezó a cantar―. « _Sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados. Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado. No me canso de buscarte, no me importaría arriesgarme, si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte. Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario. Le cantaba en el oído, susurrando muy despacio. Tanto tiempo he naufragado y ya sé que no fue en vano. No he dejado de intentarlo porque creo en los milagros_ ».

La morena suspiró, se mordió el labio y se apoyó en su hombro mientras él seguía tocando. Cuando terminó, el chico le dio un beso en la frente y todos los que se habían acercado empezaron a aplaudir.

―¡Vaya, tenías razón! ―La dependienta sonrió―. ¡Qué bonito! ¡Y qué envidia, qué bien toca tu novio!

―No es mi novio ―contestó Lizzy, incorporándose―. Solo somos… amigos.

―Oh. ―La chica amplió un poco se sonrisa y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. Bueno, pues ven por aquí siempre que quieras. Voy alternando turnos así que la semana que viene estaré por las mañanas.

―Lo tendré en cuenta. ―James se levantó y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Lizzy―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Claro.

La morena también se levantó y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa amable a la dependienta, salió de la tienda junto a él.

―¿Te ha gustado entonces la actuación?

―Pues claro. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Qué te gusta llamar la atención…

―Ni que no me conocieras. ―Le guiñó el ojo y entrelazó sus dedos―. Me encanta _Mi princesa_. Me parece una canción preciosa.

―A mí siempre me ha gustado mucho.

―« _No puedo colmarte ni de joyas, ni dinero, pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero»._ ―Empezó a cantar, apoyando las manos de ambos sobre su pecho y acercando a Lizzy un poco más―. « _Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos. Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo_ ».

Ella se mordió el labio y James, con la mano libre, le acarició lentamente la mejilla sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Se acercó un poco más, sin poder resistirse, y Lizzy cerró los ojos, con un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Estaban muy cerca, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Y, de repente y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, entreabrió un poco los labios y… eructó.

―¿Qué…?

James empezó a reír y Lizzy, completamente roja, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y estalló también en carcajadas.

―¿Ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando llevas a una intolerante a la lactosa a merendar tortitas.

―Los gases son el mal menor, ¿no? Peor es cuando te pones a vomitar o tienes que ir corriendo al baño.

―Sí, claro.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, mirándose fijamente de nuevo y bastante nerviosos por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. ¿Habían estado a punto de besarse?

―Bueno, ¿seguimos? ―Lizzy suspiró―. Llevamos mucho fuera. Deberíamos volver para ver si Mr. Knightley está bien.

―Sí, vamos. Podemos pedir algo y ver una peli, ¿te apetece?

―Me parece el plan perfecto, Jamie.

* * *

Rose echó el pestillo del baño y se apoyó en el lavabo. ¿Por qué había ido a casa de ese tío? No se imaginaba que su piso sería tan… raro. No se sentía nada cómoda y, cada vez que intentaba marcharse con una excusa, él la retenía. Y estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios. Necesitaba que alguien la sacara de allí cuanto antes, pero, ¿quién? No le había dicho a nadie que iba a verse con aquel chico de Tinder, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Nadie excepto… Sacó su móvil y, tragándose su orgullo, buscó el número de WhatsApp y le envío tanto la ubicación como el número del piso.

« _Mi cita va fatal, necesito salir de aquí y no me deja. Por favor, no te lo pediría si no estuviera desesperada_ ».

Por suerte su respuesta no tardó en llegar y ella pudo respirar, un poco más tranquila.

―¿Rose, estás bien?

―Sí, claro ―contestó rápidamente―. Ya salgo.

Se miró en el espejo, se colocó bien el pelo y salió, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

―¿Te encuentras bien de verdad? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Si necesitas echarte un rato…

―No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien ―contestó, sonriendo―. ¿Vemos entonces la serie?

―Claro. ¿Te pongo una copa?

―¿No es un poco temprano para beber?

―No creo. ―Se acercó a ella y la acorraló un poco contra la pared―. Nunca es demasiado pronto.

―No me apetece nada, en serio. ¿Vemos la serie? Tengo que estar en casa pronto y…

―No, venga, no digas tonterías ―la cortó―. ¿Qué prisa tienes? Vemos la serie, pedimos algo de cena, nos tomamos algo…

Rose lo apartó y negó con la cabeza.

―No, oye, en serio, es que tengo cosas que hacer. No tendría que haber venido.

―Venga, no seas así. ―La agarró de la muñeca y la detuvo―. Joder, es que por Tinder parecías…

―¿Una tía de puta madre? ―Puso los ojos en blanco y se soltó―. Me voy a casa. Esto no ha sido buena idea.

―Menuda estrecha. ¿En serio me vas a dejar así? ―Bufó―. Puta calientapollas.

La chica lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Pero tú eres gilipollas o qué te pasa? ¡Capullo! ¡Gilipollas!

―¡Pero si era tú la que ha venido aquí y luego se ha rajado! ¿O es que no sabías a lo que venías? ―Volvió a agarrarla―. ¡Estrecha!

Rose lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y se acercó a la entrada. Había visto a Carlos cerrar la puerta con llave, pero no había conseguido ver cuál era exactamente. Cogió las primeras que vio en el pequeño recipiente que había junto a la entrada y lo intentó con una

―¿Pero qué haces?

―Salir de aquí, imbécil. ―Cambió rápidamente de llave y sonrió al darse cuenta de que esta sí giraba. Salió y empezó a correr escaleras abajo―. ¡Y borra mi número, capullo!

Llegó al portal jadeante y sacó su teléfono, aunque no le dio tiempo a abrir WhatsApp. De repente, escuchó un coche pitar y suspiró aliviada.

―Menos mal. ―Abrió la puerta y se sentó junto al chico en la parte de atrás―. Qué rápido has llegado.

―Me habías pillado volviendo de casa de mis padres. ―Scorpius, sin apartar la mirada de Rose, le hizo un gesto con el chófer para que volviera a arrancar―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, pero ese tío era un gilipollas. No me dejaba salir del piso y me ha llamado calientapollas, el muy imbécil…

―Joder, Rose…

―No irás a echarme la bronca, ¿verdad? ―Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás―. Parecía un buen tío.

―Pues si eso es un buen tío…

―Pero, vamos a ver, ¿qué te he dicho? ¡Que no me eches la bronca! ―Se echó de nuevo hacia delante y apoyó un dedo en su pecho―. Que conste que solo te he llamado porque eras el único que sabía que hoy había quedado con él.

―Perdona por preocuparme por ti, ¿no? ―Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco―. Eres una inconsciente.

―¡Solo quería echar un polvo! Yo no sabía que esto se iba a torcer así. ¡Me ha encerrado con llave y me he asustado!

―Joder, Rose, ¡qué podría haberte pasado algo! ―El chico tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse―. Pero estás bien.

―Nunca me había pasado esto. He quedado con muchos chicos y chicas que he conocido por Tinder y nunca me había pasado esto ―gritó―. ¡No ha sido mi culpa!

―Ya lo sé. Sé que no ha sido tu culpa, joder. Pero en todas partes hay gente loca y… no sé, Rose ―Scorpius suspiró y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. Pero estás bien.

―Deja de repetir eso ―murmuró ella antes de morderse el labio―. Me pone… nerviosa.

―Es que me he asustado mucho al ver el mensaje ―siguió diciendo, empezando a acariciar su mejilla―. Creía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Pero no contaba con que puedes salvarte sola.

―Sí, aunque saber que venías ―se acercó un poco más a él sin saber por qué― me ha tranquilizado mucho.

―No podía no venir. ―Él también se acercó a ella y bajó hasta rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos―. Hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero…

―Lo sé. ―Ella asintió―. Lo sé.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, muertos de nervios y de miedo. Y, por fin, sus labios se encontraron y todo pareció explotar. Rose enredó las manos detrás del cuello del chico y se pegó aún más a él, a pesar del tirón que le dio el cinturón de seguridad para intentar mantenerla en su sitio. Él enredó una mano en su pelo y apoyó la otra en su cadera y profundizó un poco el beso. Ambos se olvidaron de todo y siguieron besándose mientras el coche recorría sin pausa

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Después de dos semanas desaparecida por fin he podido volver por aquí. Si es que entre el máster y todo... Ay.

¡Y por fin habéis podido conocer a Mr. Knightley! Si algún día tengo un gato, lo llamaré así y eso que "Emma" no es un libro que me guste especialmente jajaja

Pero, vayamos a lo importante: menudo casi beso de James y Lizzy :O ¡Y menudo lo de Rose y Scorpius! Ay, ay, ay... ¡la que se puede liar!

Espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente y espero, de verdad, que os haya gustado (tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir este capítulo, en serio).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	29. Diciembre - LODVG

**Diciembre ― La Oreja de Van Gogh**

―Dime algo de ti que no sepa nadie.

Theo sonrió al escuchar a Lily. La miró y se sentó junto a ella en la hamaca.

―¿Como qué?

―No lo sé. Algo que no suelas contar. ―Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los rayos de sol―. Lo que tú quieras.

El chico meditó unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―Pues… no sé. Suelo ser muy transparente. ¿Y tú? ―Acarició su pierna lentamente―. ¿Quieres compartir algo?

―Toco el violín.

―¿El violín? ―Preguntó él, sorprendido.

―Sí, estuve diez años en el conservatorio.

―Vaya, no me lo esperaba. No te pega mucho.

―Pues soy bastante buena. Lo tengo escondido en mi armario, de vez en cuando sigo sacándolo, sobre todo cuando estoy estresada.

―¿Me darás un concierto algún día?

―A lo mejor. ―Suspiró y abrió los ojos―. Te toca.

―En primero suspendí todas las asignaturas de la carrera.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, salí demasiado de fiesta y los exámenes me pillaron desprevenido.

―¿Los dos cuatrimestres? ―Preguntó ella, conteniendo la risa.

―Aprendo lento, ¿vale?

Lily rió y acarició su brazo con dulzura mientras él la miraba.

―Yo tengo 25 matrículas de honor.

―¿En serio? ―El chico abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que Lily era muy inteligente, pero no se había imaginado que tanto―. ¿Eres una especie de genio o algo así?

―Bueno…

―¿Bueno?

―Tengo un cociente intelectual de 137 ―murmuró.

―¿Eso es…? ―Theo frunció un poco el ceño y ella bajó la mirada.

―Sí, soy un poco superdotada. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de que mi ritmo de aprendizaje era distinto del de mis hermanos y en el colegio les recomendaron que me hicieran las pruebas ―le contó―. Pero no suelo decírselo a nadie. Dejan de valorar mi trabajo cuando les digo que soy superdotada.

―Pues no deberían. ―Le colocó bien un mechón de pelo y sonrió―. Sé que te esfuerzas mucho.

―Gracias.

―¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir?

Lily asintió lentamente, se incorporó y se abrazó las piernas. Por fin llegaban donde ella quería.

―Me han dado un puesto de becaria en una empresa muy importante y creo que voy a rechazarlo.

El moreno apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. ¿Por eso habían empezado Lily con aquel juego? ¿Porque necesitaba hablar de aquello? ¿Y él qué podía decirle si estaba totalmente perdido en la vida?

―¿Por qué?

―No sé si es lo que quiero. Lo eché porque pensé que no me lo darían, pero…

―Pero eres brillante y te lo han dado ―terminó él por ella―. ¿No te gusta lo que tendrías que hacer?

―No, a ver, me parece muy interesante, pero tengo solo 22 años. ¿Cómo sé que eso es realmente lo que quiero hacer, Theo?

―No puedes saberlo, pero, si no lo intentas, tampoco podrás descubrirlo. ―Suspiró y le dio un pequeño apretón en la pierna―. Lils, no soy el más adecuado para dar consejos sobre esto. Nunca me he planteado qué hacer con mi vida, siempre me han dicho cuál era el siguiente paso. Pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

―Me han dicho que podría coger el máster a tiempo parcial sin problema y compaginarlo con el laboratorio, pero…

Se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en sus pies y Theo la miró, sorprendido. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía tan vulnerable. Y eso que la había visto dormida bastantes veces.

―Lily, ¿has hablado de esto con alguien? ―Le preguntó en un murmullo.

―No ―confesó la pelirroja―. No me he atrevido. Mis padres se podrán a dar saltos de alegría y me dirán que no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad y mis hermanos… pues no lo sé. James me dirá que me asegure el futuro. Está ya hasta las narices de vender seguros y no sabe si la banda le dará de comer algún día. Y no estoy segura de lo que me diría Albus pero, probablemente, que lo acepte.

―No sé, Lily, creo que deberías, al menos, comentarlo con ellos. Seguro que te ayudan y te apoyan decidas lo que decidas. ―Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Pequeña genio. ¿Te has quedado más tranquila al decirlo en voz alta?

―Un poco.

―Pues, entonces, ya verás cómo te aclaras si lo hablas con ellos con tranquilidad.

―Claro. ―Lily asintió lentamente y volvió a mirarlo―. Pero no me has dado tu opinión.

―¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?

―Eres alguien un poco más imparcial, pero te preocupas por mí. Al menos eso creo, ¿no?

―Me preocupo por ti. ―Theo sonrió―. Me atrevería a decir incluso que me gustas, pero me da miedo que salgas corriendo si lo hago.

―Venga, ahora te toca contarme algo más. ¡No esperarás que haya abierto mi corazón para nada! ―Exclamó, ignorando lo que él acababa de decir y que la había puesto muy nerviosa.

―Pues mira, voy a hacer algo que no puedo: te voy a contar por qué nos cortaron el grifo a Scorpius y a mí.

Le hizo un gesto para que le acercara el oído y comenzó a murmurar en voz muy baja lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche. La chica lo escuchó, con los ojos muy abiertos, y, finalmente, no pudo evitar ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

―Oye, no te rías ―protestó el chico, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos―. No es divertido.

―¿Cómo que no? ¡Sois dos desastres!

―Oye, a ver si ahora te vas a poner de parte de mis padres…

―¡Como para no hacerlo! Si es que tienen razón. Yo también lo habría hecho o, peor aún, os habría echado también del trabajo.

―Eso habría sido un despido improcedente.

―¿Y? ―Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió―. Sois un par de inconscientes.

―Muy simpática.

Theo sonrió, se apoyó en la hamaca y la besó con dulzura.

―¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Otra vez?

Los dos se separaron y el chico puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su madre y su tía en la puerta de la azotea.

―¿Pero no estabais en una videoconferencia?

―Ya ha terminado ―contestó Daphne―, pero ese no es el tema. ¿No me habías dado tu llave? ¿En serio tienes otra copia?

―Scorpius también tiene una ―confesó. Se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros―. ¿Pero qué más os da que subamos aquí de ven en cuando? ¡También tenemos derecho a relajarnos!

―Claro, relajaros. ―Desvió la mirada hacia Lily y sonrió de lado―. Hola de nuevo, Lily. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias ―contestó, un poco cohibida―. ¿Y tú?

―Bastante contenta aunque parezca lo contrario. Es que siempre que coincidimos me pillas enfadada con mi hijo.

―Normal, si es que es un caso perdido.

―¡Oye! ―Protestó el aludido.

―Una chica con sentido común. ―Daphne amplió su sonrisa―. Ven a comer a casa un día, Lily.

―Bueno, yo… ―Carraspeó, nerviosa―. Ya… ya veremos. Quizás algún día.

―Mamá, no hagas eso.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Preguntó, haciéndose la sorprendida―.No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando, cariño.

―Ya, claro, ahora disimula. ―Bufó.

―Anda, Daph, déjalos tranquilos. ―Astoria sonrió―. Hola, soy Astoria, por cierto. La tía de Theo.

―La madre de Scorpius ―añadió la pelirroja.

―Sí. Y tú eres la prima de Rose, ¿cierto?

―La misma. Encantada. ―Se levantó y suspiró―. Debería irme.

―Sí, Theo tiene que volver al trabajo ―intervino Daphne.

―Joder, mamá, que no tengo cinco años.

―¿Ah, no? ―La mujer rió―. Venga, vamos. Ya os veréis más tarde. Ahora tienes que rellenarme unos informes.

―Ya voy, ya voy. ―Se giró hacia Lily y le tendió la mano―. ¿Vamos?

―Claro.

Ella asintió, pero no aceptó su mano. Empezó a andar hacia la puerta de la azotea y él, tras suspirar, la siguió.

―Por cierto, Lily, tu prima está en su despacho. A lo mejor podrías pasar a saludarla, seguro que le viene bien.

―Oh, sí. ―Theo asintió―. No sé qué le pasa, pero lleva unos días insoportable. ¿No la has notado rara?

―Un poco cortante la última vez que hablamos, pero he estado bastante liada y no hemos hablado mucho. Y mi hermano tampoco ha pasado mucho por el piso, ni Alice por el de ellos porque está ya de exámenes.

―Pues está inaguantable, en serio. Y Scorpius igual ―contestó―. Cuando llegué el domingo por la tarde, ya estaba así. Y tu prima ni me abrió la puerta.

―Me pasaré a verla entonces. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Seguro que no es nada.

―Seguro. ―Astoria suspiró―. Un placer y vuelve cuando quieras.

―Lo haré.

―¡Y dadme las llaves de la terraza! ―Añadió Daphne―. La próxima vez que quedéis aquí, os vais a la cafetería o donde queráis. Pero no a nuestra terraza privada. Si vuelvo a pillarte, te despido.

―Bueno, luego hablamos, mamá. Tenemos prisa.

Apoyó una mano en el brazo de Lily y tiró un poco de ella, que se despidió con un último gesto y lo siguió hacia el interior del edificio. Bajaron rápidamente hacia los despachos y Theo condujo a la chica hasta el despacho de su prima.

―Lo mejor será que entres tú sola ―murmuró―. A mí ya me ha tirado un boli a la cabeza esta mañana.

―Está bien. Deséame suerte. ―Se puso de puntilla y lo besó―. Sé dónde está la salida. Vete a trabajar y ya hablamos más tarde.

―Hasta luego, Lils. Y habla con tus hermanos y tus padres.

―Lo haré.

Volvieron a besarse y, finalmente, él se marchó y ella llamó a la puerta y entró.

―A ver, Rosie, ¿qué te ha pasado?

* * *

Alice suspiró y guardó aquel dibujo en la carpeta, con todos los demás. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba de las prácticas: el cariño de los niños.

Suspiró y volvió a su ordenador. Estaba dándole los últimos toques a su TFG por fin y no podía tener más ganas de entregarlo. Había trabajado muchísimo y estaba bastante cansada, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. Cuando empezó a redactarlo no sabía por dónde empezar, cómo enfocarlo o cómo llegar al mínimo de palabras. Y, ahora, lo había conseguido.

―Esto por aquí y…

El sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió. Lo alcanzó y volvió a suspirar al ver el nombre.

― _Kaixo, ama_.

― _Maitea_ , ¡tengo una noticia maravillosa! ―Contestó Hannah rápidamente―. ¡Te he conseguido trabajo!

―Espera, ¿qué? ―Alice frunció el ceño y se puso recta―. ¿Qué trabajo?

―En la escuela de verano del colegio que hay al lado de la catedral. Si te va bien, te contratarán también para dar clases por las tardes durante el curso. Así tendrías trabajo mientras opositas.

―Sí, claro.

―Empiezas el 26 de junio.

―Espera, mamá. Eso es… menos de un mes.

―¿Y?

―Pues que pensaba quedarme hasta que tuviéramos que entregar el piso. El contrato es hasta finales de julio.

―¿Y vas a perder un trabajo solo por estar vagueando por Madrid con tu novio y tus amigos?

―No, pero… Me habría gustado ir a la graduación de Lily y poder estar más tiempo aquí.

―El trabajo no va a esperarte, _maitea_.

―Lo sé, _ama_ , pero…

―Pero nada, Alice. El día 23 defendías el TFG, ¿no? Pues el 24 te vuelves a casa.

La chica cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. ¿Cómo iba a hacer aquello?

―Vale, _ama_ ―contestó finalmente―. ¿Hablamos luego? Estoy liada con el TFG…

―Claro, _maitea_. _Maite zaitut_.

― _Agur_.

Colgó y se echó hacia delante, apoyándose en su escritorio. ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo se lo ponía tan difícil? Ahora sí que tenía que hablar con Albus. Se iba en 24 días y tenían muchas cosas que aclarar.

Miró su ordenador y cerró el documento. No se sentía con fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Solo quería tumbare un rato y escuchar música triste. Abrió Spotify y puso _Diciembre_ de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Necesitaba desconectar tres minutos.

* * *

Hola :)

¡Por fin hay actualización! Bueno, Lily parece que poco a poco va abriéndose emocionalmente con Theo, pero muy poco a poco (aunque me parece monísima contándole que toca el violín *-*). Y Daphne se quiere hacer su amiga totalmente jajaja Menudas dos pueden juntarse xD

Rose y Scorpius insoportables, ¿por qué será? ;)

Y Alice... vaya tela :( Todo se le complica cada vez más y ella sin hablar con Albus... Ay.

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos (seguro porque tengo ya el capítulo casi listo) la semana que viene.

Un beso,

María :)


	30. Maldita dulzura - Vetusta Morla

**Maldita Dulzura ― Vetusta Morla**

―Y no sé. A lo mejor el problema es que me siento poco independiente cuando estoy con él, que soy muy… no sé. Me vuelvo una inútil. Joder, ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo limpiaba una persona sola. ―Lizzy bufó y siguió frotando el lavabo―. Siempre lo hacemos todo juntos y eso no puede ser bueno, ¿no? Me vine a vivir sola porque quería demostrarles a todo el mundo y, sobre todo, a mí misma que podía valerme sin ayuda de nadie y, de repente, dependo de James para todo y… no sé, no sé. Y encima… uff, no sé, Rose. A ver, es que fue una cosa muy rara. Tú ya sabes, bueno, que igual sigo sintiendo algo por él, pero es que el otro día yo creo, y solo creo, ¿eh?, tampoco estoy cien por cien segura, pero vaya, que creo que estuvimos a punto de besarnos y ya sí que no entiendo nada, ¿sabes? Porque no… ¿no se supone que somos amigos? James es súper súper importante para mí y no quiero perderlo. Es una de esas personas que quiero y necesito a mi lado. ¿Cómo voy a estropearlo todo por un cuelgue tonto? Esto es una mierda. ―Suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y tenía la mirada un poco perdida―. Lo siento, llevo todo el tiempo quejándome. Ya casi he terminado y podremos irnos. ¿Tú estás bien?

―¿Eh?

―Soy súper pesada…

―No, no es por ti, créeme. ―Rose suspiró―. Es que llevo unos días un poco… ida.

―¿Y eso? ¿Tenéis todavía mucho que hacer para la fiesta del sábado?

―No, ya la tenemos lista. Menos mal porque organizar todo eso en dos días… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Son otras cosas, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

―Vale, como veas, pero ya sabes que si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy. Con todo el coñazo que te estoy dando últimamente con James… Pero es que, entiendes lo que me pasa, ¿verdad? No entiendo en qué punto estamos, ni lo que queremos. Por Dios, ¡tenemos un gato juntos! Yo no entiendo nada y…

―El otro día me acosté con Scorpius.

Rose lo soltó de repente y Lizzy se quedó muda, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Pe… perdón? ―Consiguió preguntar, todavía en shock.

―Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ―Empezó a andar por el salón y se echó el pelo hacia atrás―.Joder, menudo desastre. No sé qué me pasó.

―¿Pero cómo pudo surgir eso? ―Lizzy salió del baño y se sentó en el sofá―. Tía, si no podéis pasar más de un rato sin pelearos.

―Es que tuve una cita horrible con un tío de Tinder y le pedí que viniera a recogerme porque estaba muy asustada e íbamos en el coche y… él estaba tan preocupado. No puedes hacerte una idea, Lizzy. Estábamos hablando, discutimos un poco, pero luego… es que estaba tan tranquila. Me sentía tan a gusto. Fuimos acercándonos y, de repente, acabamos besándonos y subimos a su piso. Pero no hemos hablado desde entonces. ¡Si ya sabía yo que tendría que haberme ido a casa el finde como pensé al principio! ¿Por qué me quedaría?

―Espera, espera. ¿Pero por qué no habéis hablado? ¿No surgió después de que pasará?

―Es que me asusté. Me fui corriendo mientras él seguía dormido y me he ido por mi cuenta a la oficina desde entonces. Además, él me gira la cara cada vez que nos cruzamos y ha sido un horror ultimar los preparativos de la fiesta. Apenas me dirige la palabra.

―Qué fuerte.

―Lo sé. ―La pelirroja fijó la mirada en sus pies y se mordió el labio―. Qué desastre.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? ―La miró y frunció el ceño―. ¡Pues nada! Yo no quiero nada con Scorpius. Por Dios, pero si me cuesta hasta soportarlo. Es solo que…

―¿Te gustó?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

―Contesta, Rose Weasley. ¿Te gustó sí o no?

―Pues… sí. ―Se puso roja y su amiga empezó a reír―. ¡Lizzy!

―Es que esto es buenísimo.

―No sé para qué te he dicho nada. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Supongo que tenía que soltárselo a alguien.

―Estas cosas es mejor hablarla. ―Lizzy suspiró―. Y tienes que hablarlo, sobre todo, con Scorpius.

―No lo veo muy factible, la verdad.

―Ya, pero tienes que hacerlo. Trabajáis juntos, no podéis seguir así eternamente.

―A lo mejor podríamos quedar todos mañana por la noche en mi casa para cenar y tomar algo.

―¿Piensas hablar con él delante de todos? ―Le preguntó la morena, enarcando una ceja.

―No, pero si todo va bien, al final podría intentarlo, ¿no? Además así… ―Carraspeó un poco y apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

―¿Además qué? ―Insistió la otra―. ¿Te da miedo quedarte a solas con él por si volvéis a caer?

―No, yo… No, claro que… Bueno, vale, sí. Me da bastante miedo.

Lizzy gritó y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Qué fuerte, tía!

―Ni una palabra de esto, Elizabeth.

―Uy, nadie me llama nunca Elizabeth. Solo mis padres cuando están un poco enfadados.

―Y mi primo de vez en cuando y, hablando de James, ¿qué es eso que decías antes de que habíais estado a punto de besaros? ―Preguntó, agradeciendo el poder cambiar de tema.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo y no te va a salir bien. ―Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. Ay, Rose. Organiza esa cena. Seguro que, al menos, nos divertimos un buen rato.

* * *

―Bueno, ¿vas a decirme de una puta vez que te pasa?

Theo dio un golpe sobre el escritorio de su primo, que levantó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

―No sé de qué me hablas.

―No, claro, para nada ―replicó―. Venga ya, Scorpius. Llevas unos días rarísimo. ¿Vas a decirme por qué?

―No pasa nada, en serio.

―Nos conocemos desde que nacimos. ¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea?

El rubio suspiró. No quería hablar de aquello con Theo. No quería contarle que Rose y él se habían acostado y que ella lo había dejado tirado mientras dormía. Al menos podía haberse despedido, estaba seguro de que el polvo no había estado nada mal.

―Son tonterías.

―¿Algo que ver con Rose?

―¿Y por qué iba a tener algo que ver con ella? ―Respondió rápidamente, a la defensiva.

―Bingo. ―Theo sonrió―. Pues, no sé, quizás porque lleva insoportable también desde el domingo.

―Pues no sé qué le pasará.

―¿Qué le has hecho?

―¿Por qué asumes que yo le he hecho algo?

―Vale, rectifico: ¿qué te ha hecho?

―No quiero hablar de eso.

―Scorpius…

―No seas pesado. ―Se puso de pie y señaló el ordenador―. ¿Por qué no pides una pizza? Invito yo.

―Ambos sabemos que, al final, acabaré enterándome.

―Pero esta noche no.

* * *

―¿Qué dices, Mr. Knightley? ¿Que esta canción te gusta mucho y quieres que la cante otra vez? ―James sonrió y acarició la cabeza del gato, que estaba acurrucado junto a él y había empezado a maullar―. Todo sea por tenerte contento.

―¿En serio hablas con tu gato? ―Albus puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

―Cállate, tiene sentimientos, ¿sabes? Además, es mi bebé. Y el de Lizzy. ―Su hermano sonrió y volvió a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra―. « _Hablemos de ruina y espina. Hablemos de polvo y herida. De mi miedo a las alturas. Lo que quieras, pero hablemos. De todo menos del tiempo_ _que se escurre entre los dedos_ ».

Siguió cantando hasta que Mr. Knightley dejó de maullar. Sonrió y dejó la guitarra a su lado en el sofá.

―Te veo muy melancólico, ¿no? ―Albus enarcó una ceja.

―¿Yo? Para nada. ―James suspiró y cogió en brazos al gato―. Y, bueno, cuéntame, ¿has venido por algo concreto o solo porque no tenías ningún plan mejor?

―Solo quería pasar el rato. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué tal va todo?

―Va, supongo. El trabajo no, pero lo demás… supongo. Estamos preparando el próximo concierto. Otra vez nos han dicho que va a venir uno de una discográfica, pero yo ya no me fío. ¿Qué es lo que espera? Yo creo que no está interesado y solo viene por pasar el rato.

―Vaya, tú siendo negativo. Eso sí que es una novedad.

―Es que llega un momento en el que todo empieza a cansarte.

―¿De verdad has dejado de tener fe en la música?

―¿Quizás? No lo sé, puede que un poco. ―James suspiró―. Es que esto parece que no va a ninguna parte…

―¿Y el trabajo?

―Pues igual me echan porque vendo poco. ¿Tú no querrás un seguro, verdad?

―Hombre, pues no tengo pasta como para tener un seguro ―contestó y sonrió de lado―. Igual Alice tiene razón y deberías vender puerta por puerta.

―Se lo propondré a mi jefe como medida desesperada, aunque no me hace ninguna gracia tener que ir de acá para allá para nada.

―No sé, a lo mejor convences a alguien. Le puedes poner la sonrisa esa que ponías para que las camareras te regalaran copas.

―Ya, la verdad es que sigue funcionando. Quizás… ―James negó con la cabeza―. La única persona con la que no funciona es Lizzy.

―Porque estáis casados.

―¿Pero qué dices? ―Lo fulminó con la mirada―. Somos amigos.

―Sí, claro, amigos que prácticamente viven juntos, que solían acostarse y que tienen un gato en común. Los típicos amigos, ya sabes.

―Perdona, pero si hay alguien aquí prácticamente casado eres tú ―replicó, ignorando lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. Si lo pensaba en frío… La verdad es que podía ser bastante raro.

―Alice y yo estamos muy bien, pero todavía queda para la boda. ―Albus sonrió―. Voy a proponerle que se venga a vivir conmigo el año que viene. Sus padres van a dejar de pasarle dinero y así ambos ahorraríamos. ¿Te parece demasiado pronto?

―No lleváis ni un año así que sí, la verdad. Pero si sois felices…

―Es que es maravillosa, de verdad. Estoy enamorado hasta las trancas. ¿Sabes que me la voy a llevar a París? Es una sorpresa. Un regalo de graduación.

―¿Y tienes seguro de viaje? Porque tenemos uno que…

Su hermano le tiró un cojín a la cabeza y James negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír.

* * *

―¡He tenido una idea maravillosa! ―Lily giró el ordenador para enseñarle la noticia a Alice y sonrió―. ¡Voy a presentarme al casting de Operación Triunfo!

―¿Qué dices? ―Su amiga se echó a reír.

―Sí, tía, ¿por qué no? Me encantaba el programa cuando era pequeña. En mi casa hemos visto todas las ediciones. Hasta la mala de Pilar Rubio.

―Pero, ¿en serio?

―Sí, tía, menudo coñazo de edición, pero…

―No, no. ―Alice sonrió―. Me refiero a que si va en serio lo del casting.

―Pues claro. Sé que no me van a coger, pero, oye, por intentarlo no pierdo nada, ¿no? Además, me pilla bien de fecha porque es a los pocos días de defender el TFG. Vendrás conmigo, ¿no? Así se me hará más amena la cola. Seguro que se presenta un montón de gente.

―Lily…

―Sí, ya sé que es un poco locura ―la interrumpió―, pero será algo digno de contar a mis futuros sobrinos. ¡Podríamos contarles a tus hijos que fuimos juntas al casting de OT! ¿Y te imaginas que paso la primera fase? ¡Estaríamos allí juntas, Alice!

―Lily, no puedo acompañarte ―murmuró.

―¿Pero por qué? ―La pelirroja hizo un puchero―. Será muy divertido.

―Porque no voy a estar ese día en Madrid.

―Pero si tenemos el piso hasta el 31. ―Frunció el ceño y la miró con cierta sospecha―. ¿Va todo bien?

―No. Mi madre me dijo ayer que me ha encontrado un trabajo.

―¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

―Que me voy el día 24.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Lily se puso de pie de un salto―. ¡Eso son solo unos pocos días!

―23.

―Joder, es muy poco tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera vamos a poder salir para despedirnos de Madrid juntas! ―Se le aguaron los ojos y tragó saliva―. ¿No puedes retrasarlo?

―No, empiezo el día 26.

―¿Y se lo has dicho ya a mi hermano?

―Yo… ―Apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza―. Ni siquiera sabía que había decidido irme.

―Joder, Alice, ¿pero qué coño te pasa? ―Lily bufó―. Tienes que hablar con él, tenéis que aclarar esto de una vez.

―Ya lo sé, pero… es muy difícil ―protestó―. Ya lo hemos hablado. Se lo diré cuando esté preparada.

―¿Y cuándo vas a estarlo? Porque en 23 días te marchas de aquí.

―Lo haré antes, ¿vale? Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. No quiero desconcentrarme. No puedo, Lily.

―Cuanto más tiempo lo dejes, peor será. Conozco a mi hermano, ¿sabes? Y sé que le va a doler que no se lo hayas contado desde el principio. ―La pelirroja suspiró―. Alice, os quiero muchísimo a los dos y no quiero veros sufrir. Tenéis que tomar una decisión.

―Lo sé y lo haremos. Te lo prometo.

Alice se mordió el labio y su amiga suspiró. Por eso no le gustaban las relaciones. Al final, de una manera u otra, todo acababa por irse a la mierda.

* * *

Hola :)

¿Quién echa de menos OT? Yo para nada (no he metido dos referencias al programa en un mismo capítulo, nop, para nada xD)

¡Y cuantas conversaciones hemos tenido en este capítulo! Lizzy y Rose con sus confesiones, Albus confesando que va a pedirle a Alice que se vaya a vivir con él, Alice contándole a Lily lo del trabajo, Theo sospechando de Scorpius... Ay, ay. ¡Menuda se puede liar!

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos prontito.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	31. De las dudas infinitas - Supersubmarina

**De las dudas infinitas ― Supersubmarina**

―¿Os habéis traído al gato?

Albus miró a James y Lizzy con el ceño fruncido al verlos llegar con el trasportín y ellos se encogieron de hombros.

―A Lizzy no le gusta dejarlo solo en casa.

―Es muy pequeño. Se pone nervioso cuando no estamos y como parece que vamos a tardar… ―Se excusó―. Es muy bueno y lo vamos a tener todo el rato controlado, de verdad.

―Anda, pasad.

Los dos entraron y dejaron salir al gato, que miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

―¡Oh, pero qué cosita! ―Alice se tiró al suelo al verlo y lo acarició―. Hola, Mr. Knightley. ¿Has venido de paseo?

―Qué monada. ―Lily, que estaba tumbada en el sofá, se estiró un poco para poder verlo por encima del brazo de este―. Es un bebé.

―¿Veis por qué no lo quiero dejar solo? ―Lizzy sonrió―. Oye, ¿dónde está Rose?

―En la oficina, terminando unas cosas para la fiesta del sábado ―contestó Albus―. Theo, Scorpius y ella vendrán en un rato. Han dicho que vayamos haciendo las pizzas.

―Yo no puedo comer pizza.

―Lizzy es intolerante a la lactosa.

James y ella dijeron eso al mismo tiempo prácticamente y sonrieron.

―He preparado un par veganas ―intervino Alice, levantándose del suelo con Mr. Knightley en brazos―. Rose me lo dijo, no te preocupes.

―Ay, pues muchas gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

―No es molestia. Me encanta cocinar ―contestó. Después de la conversación con Lily, no solo había preparado las pizzas para esa noche, sino que también había hecho comida para varios días―. Me relaja.

―Sí y últimamente anda bastante estresada. ―Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros―. Por el TFG y todo eso, ya sabéis.

―Es normal. ―Albus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo―. Pero todo te va a ir genial, mi amor.

Alice suspiró, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Reuniría el valor para decírselo en algún momento? No podía simplemente llamarlo desde Euskadi y decirle que no iba a volver, ¿no?

―¿Por qué no vamos preparando las pizzas? ―Se levantó del suelo y señaló la cocina―. Me lavo las manos y…

El sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Mr. Knightley corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a arañarla y Lizzy corrió tras él.

―No hagas eso, te tenemos dicho que no se araña ―lo regañó, cogiéndolo en brazos.

―Anda qué…

Albus negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

―Pero, bueno, ¿no pensabas abrirle a tu prima favorita? ―Victoire hizo un puchero antes de echarse a reír y abrazar al pelinegro. Cuando se separaron, miró hacia la entrada y sonrió―. Este es Teddy.

―Encantado. ―Albus sonrió también―. Pasa, por favor.

El chico entró y saludó a los demás con un gesto.

―Bueno, chicos, este es Teddy. Estamos saliendo. ―Lo presentó la rubia―. Y, Teddy, estos son Albus, James, Lily, Alice y… ―detuvo la mirada en Lizzy y enarcó una ceja― déjame adivinar. Lizzy, ¿verdad?

―La misma ―contestó―. Encantada de conocerte por fin.

―¡Lo mismo digo! James habla tantísimo de ti que me moría de ganas de ponerte cara.

―Pues ya era hora, ¿no? ―James les guiñó un ojo a ambas―. Anda, os hacemos hueco. Y vamos a ir haciendo las pizzas. ¡Me muero de hambre!

* * *

Rose, Scorpius y Theo llegaron cuando James se había tomado ya media pizza él solo. Se hicieron un hueco como pudieron ―haciendo que, en el sofá, Lizzy tuviera que sentarse sobre James y Alice sobre Albus, cosa que no importo a ninguno de los cuatro, y que Lily se sentara en el suelo― y los pusieron al corriente de cómo iba la fiesta mientras terminaban de cenar.

―¿Has visto ya el vestido? ―Le preguntó Victoire.

―No, está en casa de mi jefa y no puedo traérmelo ―contestó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero me ha dicho que es precioso.

―¡Tienes que hacerte muchas fotos!

―Vic, voy a trabajar, no de fiesta ―le recordó.

―¿Y? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Seguro que tienes un hueco. Además, tengo que enviársela a mi madre. Va a flipar.

―¿Cómo está, por cierto?

―Ah, pues tan pesada como siempre. Ya sabes. Que si estoy tirando mi vida a la basura, que si debería ir pensando en sentar la cabeza. Que no se qué de que quiere nietos… ―Victoire negó con la cabeza y se chupó un dedo que se había manchado de tomate―. La verdad es que dejo de escucharla en cuanto se pone así. Es una plasta. ¿Por qué me saca el mismo tema cada vez que hablamos? Ayer por ejemplo la llamé porque estaba intentando hacer pato y necesitaba ayuda y…

―¿A los 30 todavía tienes que llamar a tu madre para pedir ayuda? ―Preguntó Lily, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

―No, cuando cumples 30 te visita tu hada madrina y te concede el don de saberlo todo―replicó la rubia, con ironía.

―Muy graciosa.

―Pues claro que tengo que seguir llamándola de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando estoy cocinando. Debería comprarme un libro de recetas.

―Sería práctico, desde luego. ―Teddy sonrió―. Y yo tengo 32 años y todavía llamo a mis padres para preguntarles cosas así que…

―Pobre tita Ginny teniendo que soportaros a los tres durante tantos años ―comentó Rose, riendo.

―Oye, que ella está encantada de que la llamemos ―protestó James.

―Oh, sí, a todas la madres les gusta que las llamen para pedirles ayuda ―añadió Theo―. Mi madre lo adora.

―Bueno, pero eso es porque así demuestran que tienen razón y que no puedes apañártelas sola ―intervino Lizzy―. Hacedme caso: a la última persona a la que hay que llamar cuando tienes un problema en casa es a tu madre.

―Pues yo no entiendo por qué. ―contestó James―. Además, tú llamas muchísimo a la tuya.

―Ya, bueno, porque no me queda más remedio. Pero no me gusta darle la satisfacción. Ella siempre decía que no sabría valerme por mí misma y todavía le cuesta creerse que lo esté haciendo. Antes siempre llamaba a mi abuela y ella nunca se lo decía a mi madre. No sé. ¿No estáis de acuerdo conmigo? Hay que llamar a las abuelas antes que a las madres.

―Bueno, mi abuela murió cuando yo era pequeña ―dijo Alice, tímidamente―. No me quedaba otra que llamar a mi madre.

―Oh, bueno, y… ―Lizzy titubeó unos instantes. Menuda cagada. A ver cómo arreglaba aquello―. ¿Y no podías llamar a otra persona? A una tía o algo, no sé. A cualquiera antes que a tu madre. Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, Rose?

James tiró de su brazo de repente y ella lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender bien qué estaba pasando. De repente, se había instalado un silencio tenso en la habitación y no comprendía nada. Tras unos instantes, Rose suspiró y sonrió levemente.

―Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años, Lizzy ―contestó―. Deberías valorar un poco más a la tuya y llamarla aunque sea para reconocer que no sabes hacer algo sola y necesitas ayuda. Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo.

―Rose, yo… ―La morena sentía que se había quedado blanco. Ahora sí que la había cagado. Dios, ¿pero cómo podía cagarse de esa manera una cagada?

―No te preocupes, no lo sabías. ―La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie―. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su cuarto y, antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, Scorpius se levantó de un salto y la siguió, ante la sorprendida mirada del resto que no sabían por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

―Estoy bien, Albus ―dijo Rose, que estaba de espaldas, sentada en la cama―. Solo necesito un segundo.

―No soy Albus ―murmuró él.

Rose se giró rápidamente, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se limpió un par de lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la había seguido después de pasar toda la semana sin dirigirle la palabra?

―Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Le preguntó, también en un murmullo.

―He venido para ver si estabas bien. ―Se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en sus zapatos.

―Yo… Sí, claro. Estoy bien.

―Siento mucho lo de tu madre.

―Pasó hace mucho tiempo ya, pero gracias. ―Suspiró―. Y gracias por preouparte.

―¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte qué le pasó? ―La miró de nuevo y apretó los labios―. No quiero meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero…

―Claro.

La pelirroja señaló la cama y Scorpius se acercó, se quitó los zapatos, y se sentó, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos. No estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo aquello después de lo enfadado que había estado con Rose toda la semana, pero algo dentro de él lo estaba impulsando a hacer aquello.

―Un accidente de tráfico ―empezó a contar, sin apartar la vista de sus manos, que movía de forma nerviosa―. Mi madre era abogada, como yo. Aquel día tenía muchísimo trabajo y yo estaba enfadada con ella porque era la fiesta de fin de curso de mi colegio y creía que no iba a llegar para verme bailar. Hablé con ella cuando estaba saliendo de la oficina. Nos llamó al móvil de mi padre y me dijo que llegaría. Me prometió que estaría allí cuando llegara mi turno de actuar… pero nunca llegó.

Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y él, sin dudar ni un instante, la abrazó.

―Tranquila. No pasa nada.

―Todavía la echo de menos. No puedo creerme que me enfadara por esa tontería y que no pudiera hacer las paces con ella. ―Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo y se secó las lágrimas―. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es solo que…

―Eras una cría, Rose. Todos nos enfadamos por tonterías, pero tu madre sabía que la querías. Estoy seguro.

―Sí, lo sé. ―Asintió y tomó aire―. Pero fue muy duro. Cuando me bajé del escenario me encontré a mi padre llorando, mirando la pantalla del teléfono. No entendía qué pasaba y todo fue tan rápido… Tardé en entender que mi madre no iba a volver nunca. Creo que hay una parte de mí que, de hecho, todavía no lo ha aceptado.

―Lo siento muchísimo de verdad.

―No sabéis lo que tenéis. Theo, Lizzy, tú… siempre os quejáis de vuestras madres, pero no sabéis lo que tenéis. Además, os quieren muchísimo ―murmuró―. Scorpius, tu madre te adora y solo quiere que aprendas a sobrevivir en el mundo.

―Lo sé. ―Tomó una bocanada de aire y, tras mirarla unos instantes, decidió contarle de una vez por todas la verdad. Si alguien se merecía saberla, era Rose―. Theo y yo estampamos el deportivo nuevo de mi tía Daphne en la piscina.

―¿Qué? ―Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

―A ver, es que Theo y yo montamos un fiestón en mi casa aprovechando que mis padres no estaban. Allí había muchísimo más espacio que en nuestro ático y queríamos que fuera inolvidable. Pero la cosa se nos fue de las manos y los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Para que no nos pillaran, intentamos huir en el descapotable nuevo de mi tía, que Theo había cogido sin que ella lo supiera, pero íbamos tan borrachos que acabamos tirándolo a la piscina ―confesó―. Por eso se enfadaron con nosotros y nos mandaron a vivir aquí.

―Esto es muy fuerte.

―¿A que ahora entiendes perfectamente por qué están todos tan enfadados con nosotros?

―Sí, joder. ¡Podrías haberos matado! ¡O haber matado a alguien! Sois dos irresponsables. ¿Os denunciaron?

―Y nos detuvieron.

―¡No!

―Sí. Tuvimos que pasar la noche en comisaría porque casi les pegamos a los policías cuando intentaban sacarnos de la piscina. Mis padres se pusieron como dos fieras.

―Y te extrañarás y todo…

―No, la verdad es que no. Sé que la cagamos muchísimo y que lo que hicimos fue un error enorme. ―Se encogió de hombros―. No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Quedamos en que no lo contaríamos a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

―¿Y ahora lo era?

―Tú has compartido algo muy íntimo conmigo así que era lo justo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Rose sonrió y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Scorpius, lo que pasó el otro día…

―Vamos a olvidarnos mejor, ¿vale? ―Suspiró―. No quiero discutir ahora.

Ella quiso contestar que no quería discutir y que solo quería explicarle (aprovechando el momento de confesiones) que se fue solo porque se asustó, pero, en el último momento, guardó silencio y, simplemente, asintió. Lo mejor sería no darle más vueltas a aquellos.

―¿Cómo era tu madre? ―Le preguntó él, tras unos instantes de silencio―. ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?

―Era genial ―contestó―. Era activista y siempre luchaba por los derechos de los desfavorecidos. También era muy inteligente y buena. Le gustaba tocar el piano y a veces se ponía a bailar con mi padre en medio del salón. Bailaban muy bien los dos juntos y mi padre siempre dice que es porque mi madre lo hacía brillar.

―Parece que era una mujer extraordinaria.

―Sí, lo era.

Rose amplió su sonrisa antes de seguir hablando y Scorpius la miró con dulzura. Ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué la pelirroja era así.

* * *

―Es que me siento fatal, en serio.

―Ya, bueno, Lizz, pero no lo sabías. ―James suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica, que no paraba de llorar.

―Soy una persona horrible ―insistió ella―. ¿Por qué me habéis dejado decirlo? Joder, es que me siento fatal. ¿Cómo no he podido relacionar las cosas? Sabía que tu madrina había muerto, James, y Rose solo habla de su padre, casi nunca menciona a su madre, solo cuando cuenta algo de cuando era pequeña. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

―Son cosas que pasan, Lizzy. ―Alice se sentó junto a ella y apoyó una mano en su brazo―. Yo también me enteré porque le pregunté por su madre.

―Sí, pero una cosa es preguntar y otra lo que yo he hecho, Alice. ―Hizo un puchero y cogió su móvil―. Voy a llamar a mi madre para decirle que la quiero. Si no sé ni por qué he dicho todo esto, si me paso el día llamándola.

―Ya, bueno, no vas a llamar a tu madre en este estado. ―James le quitó el móvil y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarla.

―No sería la primera vez.

―Me da igual. Solo vas a asustarla. ―Suspiró―. Elizabeth, escúchame: no pasa nada. En un rato hablas con Rose y ella misma te lo dirá, ¿de acuerdo?

―Vale. ―Asintió finalmente. Se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó un intento de sonrisa―. Pero, la próxima vez, cállame como sea, James.

―Te di en el brazo, pero no me dio tiempo a nada más ―protestó él―. No sabía que ibas a preguntarle justamente a ella.

―Bueno, pues me tapas la boca o lo que sea en cuanto me meta en terreno espinoso, ¿vale?

―Sí, tranquila. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, no habrá próxima vez. ―Volvió a besar su frente y sonrió―. Mi pequeña de las dudas infinitas.

―Ugh, si te pones ahora a cantarle juro que vomito del empacho ―protestó Lily, que estaba jugando con Mr Knightley.

―No es el mejor momento para cantar. ―Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco―. Y deja tranquilo a nuestro gato, lo estás poniendo nervioso.

―¿Yo? Pero si solo lo estoy entreteniendo. ―Sonrió y lo levantó del suelo―. ¿A que sí, pequeñín?

El gato maulló y los demás rieron, aunque Albus apenas pudo sonreír levemente. Quería ver a Rose y no entendía por qué Scorpius había ido tan rápidamente tras ella. Sabía que se habían estado llevando mejor últimamente, pero también que aquellos últimos días apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. No entendía nada. ¿Se habría perdido algún capítulo de la historia?

―Oye, ¿no creéis que Rose y Scorpius llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro? ―Preguntó a los demás finalmente.

―No se oyen gritos, ni cristales rotos ―contestó Theo― así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

―Voy a mirar de todas formas…

―A ver si te vas a encontrar con algo que no quieres ver ―dijo su hermana.

―¿Rose y Scorpius? ―Albus puso los ojos en blanco―. Veo más probable que nieve en agosto.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al dormitorio. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y abrió lentamente. Rose y Scorpius estaban dormidos sentados en la cama, con la espalda pegada en la pared y las cabezas juntas. Enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido, y avisó a los demás para que se acercaran.

―Esto es buenísimo. ―Theo sacó el móvil y les hizo una foto―. Para tita Astoria, seguro que se pone muy contenta.

Lizzy sonrió, pero no dijo nada. A lo mejor Rose y Scorpius habían conseguido dejar de lado sus diferencias de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ay, ¡pobre Lizzy! Cómo la ha cagado en un momento... :( ¡Y con lo bien que estaba yendo la cena! (Con Vic y Teddy incluidos, que se les echaba de menos ya)

Pero, bueno, parece que Rose y Scorpius ya vuelven a hablarse (algo es algo, al menos).

A ver qué tal va la fiesta ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto,

María :)


	32. Bibidi babidi bu - Cenicienta

**Bibidi babidi bu ― Cenicienta**

―Está todo perfecto, chicos. ―Astoria sonrió a Rose y Scorpius―. Muchísimas gracias, en serio.

―Me alegra que te guste, Astoria ―contestó Rose―. Hemos seguido todas las indicaciones que nos diste.

―Y lo habéis hecho muy bien. De verdad.

―Los invitados empezarán a llegar ya mismo, mamá ―comentó Scorpius―. Quizás deberíamos cambiarnos, ¿no crees?

―Oh, sí, claro. ―La mujer asintió―. Rose, te he dejado el vestido y unos zapatos en uno de los cuartos de invitados para que puedas cambiarte con tranquilidad.

―Vale, gracias. ¿Dónde está?

―Scorpius te acompaña. ―Se giró hacia él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza―. En el grande de la segunda planta, cariño.

El rubio asintió y sonrió a la pelirroja. Después de la conversación que habían tenido en el piso de la chica todo había mejorado entre ellos y se sentían mejor que nunca. Estaban a gusto y trabajaban y se entendían muy bien.

―¿Vamos? ―Le preguntó.

―Sí ―respondió ella―. Por cierto, Astoria, ya he desviado las llamadas de mi teléfono a la diadema así que, si necesitas algo…

―Lo tendré en cuenta pero, ahora, sube a cambiarte. Yo haré lo mismo.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras y ellos no tardaron en seguirla, en silencio y un poco nerviosos. Después de tanto esfuerzo, querían (y necesitaban) que aquella fiesta fuera bien.

―Este es el dormitorio ―murmuró Scorpius cuando llegaron. Abrió la puerta y señaló el vestido colgado del armario―. Mi habitación está justo encima así que, si necesitas algo, avísame.

―Gracias.

―Esa puerta de ahí es el baño ―siguió diciendo―. Y todavía quedan unos 40 minutos así que…

―No voy a tardar mucho de todas formas ―lo cortó―. Quiero echar un último vistazo antes de que llegue todo el mundo y estar abajo para ver que todo va bien.

―Entonces yo tampoco tardaré. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Nos vemos ahora.

El chico salió del cuarto y ella se acercó al vestido. Abrió la funda con cuidado y abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquel precioso vestido. Era negro, con tul en la falda y pedrería que simulaba estrellas por todo el busto. La parte de la clavícula era traslucida, al igual que las mangas, que también tenían algo de brillo. Lo acarició con cuidado, un poco temerosa ―había prometido tener mucho cuidado, tenía que devolverlo a la tienda al día siguiente―. Era el vestido más bonito que había visto en su vida. Se desvistió rápidamente, dejó su ropa sobre la cama y se lo puso. Se miró en el espejo y acarició la falda. Le quedaba perfecto ―y eso que todavía no se había abrochado la cremallera para ceñirlo―. Echó el brazo hacia atrás e intentó subirla y maldijo al darse cuenta de que no llegaba. Lo intentó varias veces más, sin éxito, y, finalmente, suspiró y se dio por vencida. Tendría que ir a pedir ayuda. Se puso los tacones que le habían dejado ―unos preciosos Manolo, según le había dicho Astoria, negros, de tacón fino, acabados en punta y con un adorno plateado―, guardó todas sus cosas en el armario (dudaba que alguien entrara en aquel dormitorio, pero, por si acaso, lo mejor sería dejarlo todo recogido) y salió al pasillo, un poco nerviosa. Miró a ambos lados y, tras comprobar que no venía nadie, se dirigió hacia las escaleras rápidamente y las subió hasta llegar a la tercera planta, donde estaban los dormitorios de la familia. Paseó la mirada por las puertas y se detuvo justo frente a la que, creía, estaba sobre el cuarto de invitados. Tomó aire, un poco avergonzada, y pegó a la puerta con suavidad para no atraer la atención de nadie más. Por suerte, Scorpius no tardó en abrir.

―¿Sí? ―Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro. ―Se echó hacia el lado, cada vez más sorprendido. No entendía qué pasaba.

―Es que no puedo abrocharme el vestido ―explicó la pelirroja por fin. Se giró para darle la espalda y suspiró―. ¿Podrías…?

―Oh, sí, claro.

Scorpius cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Se fijó en su blanquecina espalda y en el encaje negro de su ropa interior y suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Con cuidado, cogió la cremallera y, lentamente, la fue subiendo hasta llegar arriba.

―Ya está ―murmuró.

―Muchas gracias. ―Rose, que había estado todo el tiempo conteniendo el aliento sin ser apenas consciente de ello, se giró hacia él y se mordió el labio―. Estás muy guapo.

―Y tú estás impresionante.

―Menudo cumplido, ¿no? ―Se acercó un poco más a él de forma inconsciente y le rozó el brazo―. Quién lo habría dicho, Scorpius.

Él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y cada vez más nervioso, se encogió de hombros.

―Es la verdad, ¿no?

―El vestido es maravilloso, pero estoy segura de que los tacones van a destrozarme los pies. Y creo que son demasiado caros para llenarlos de sangre.

―Pues no podemos permitir eso. ―Sin saber muy bien cómo, reaccionó y redujo todavía más la distancia que los separaba.

Cada vez estaban más cerca y sus labios prácticamente se rozaban. Pero, de repente, la puerta se abrió y los dos se separaron bruscamente.

―Uy, perdonad. ―Draco miró a ambos con las cejas enarcadas y aguantando la risa a duras penas. Su mujer debía tener poderes sobrenaturales―. No quería interrumpir.

―No interrumpes nada ―contestó rápidamente su hijo―. ¿Querías algo?

―Tus abuelos acaban de llegar y preguntaban por ti. Y por Rose, por supuesto. Querían felicitaros por la organización.

―En seguida bajamos ―respondió la chica, sonriendo levemente, todavía un poco sonrojada. No estaba muy segura de qué había estado a punto de pasar.

* * *

El timbre del apartamento sonó y Alice y Lily dieron un pequeño salto en el sofá.

―¿Esperas a alguien? ―Le preguntó la castaña en voz baja.

―No, ¿y tú?

―Tampoco.

Se levantó y, en silencio, se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Frunció el ceño y llamó a su amiga con la mano.

―Es una mujer que va súper arreglada ―murmuró.

―A ver.

Lily miró por la pequeña abertura y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa. ¿Pero qué…?

―Es la madre de Theo ―le dijo a Alice.

Daphne volvió a llamar al timbre entonces y la pelirroja tomó una bocanada de aire y, finalmente, abrió.

―¿Daphne?

―Hola, Lily ―la saludó, sonriendo―. Siento haber venido sin avisar. ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

―Claro, supongo.

Abrió del todo la puerta para que la mujer pudiera entrar y la cerró a su espalda.

―Oh, hola ―saludó también a Alice, que seguía junto a Lily―. Soy Daphne.

―Alice.

―¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía? ¿Te lo ha dicho Theo? ―Le preguntó la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no le pegaba nada.

―No, él no sabe que estoy aquí. ―Suspiró―. Sabía dónde estudiabas así que he movido algunos hilos y me han pasado tu expediente. Muy buenas notas, por cierto.

―¿Perdón? ―Enarcó ambas cejas.

―¿Eso no es información confidencial? ―Añadió Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí, pero si tienes contactos… ―Se encogió de hombros―. No os preocupéis. No voy a hacer nada con esta información. De hecho, ya he borrado la copia del expediente.

―No me quedo precisamente tranquila…

―¿Y por qué tenías tanto empeño en verme? ―Intervino Lily de nuevo.

―Necesito que vengas a la fiesta de la empresa porque, al parecer, he criado a un niñato malcriado que prefiere pasarse la noche pegado a la televisión para ver a un puñado de inútiles dando patadas a un balón a venir a un evento familiar importante. ―Daphne suspiró otra vez―. Lo siento mucho, sé que es todo muy precipitado, pero necesito tu ayuda. Es muy importante que venga. Además, últimamente es tan responsable… Y seguro que tú tienes mucho que ver con eso. Nunca imaginé que empezaría a salir con una chica como tú.

―¿Como yo?

―Con esas notas seguro que eres muy aplicada y responsable ―explicó―. Pero, Lily, lo importante no es eso. Necesito que Theo venga. Puedo prestarte algún vestido de mi hija. Creo que debéis tener más o menos la misma talla y…

―Todavía no he dicho que vaya a ir ―la cortó.

―Pero lo harás, ¿verdad? ―Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pero a Lily nadie le daba órdenes.

―No.

―¿Perdón?

―No voy a ir. No pintaría nada allí ―replicó la pelirroja―. Puedo hablar con Theo, si quieres, e intentar convencerlo de que vaya, pero nada más.

―Es una fiesta muy exclusiva ―insistió, sin entender muy bien por qué la chica estaba rechazando la invitación.

―No soy de fiestas exclusivas y, créeme, tienes una imagen de mí bastante alejada de la realidad. No soy una doña perfecta, ni mucho menos. Y tu hijo y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando.

―Bueno, me da igual lo que hagáis y lo que seáis, solo…

―No voy a ir, en serio ―volvió a cortarla.

―¿Cómo puedes rechazar una invitación para algo así? Una fiesta, un vestido de diseñador…

―Yo no soy Cenicienta. Hace mucho que dejé de creer en cuentos de hadas. Además, no necesito la caridad de nadie.

―Oh, no, creo que me has entendido mal. ―Daphne se sonrojó levemente―. Solo te ofrecía el vestido por si no tenías nada preparado. No era ningún acto de caridad.

―Me da igual. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

―Eres testaruda.

―Mucho.

―Pues llámalo al menos y dile que, si quiere conservar su trabajo, más le vale venir.

―Lo haré. ―Lily suspiró―. ¿Algo más?

―No. Me marcho a la fiesta. Tengo que recibir a los invitados con mi hermana.

―Pasadlo muy bien.

―Gracias y, aunque no hayas aceptado la invitación y mi hijo y tú no estéis saliendo formalmente, te espero para comer en casa algún día. Me caes bien.

Daphne se marchó y Lily se apoyó en la puerta. Aquello era lo más raro que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Alice se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

―¿De verdad no vas a ir?

―¿Y qué pinto yo allí?

―No sé, pero seguro que Theo y tú lo pasáis bien ―contestó la castaña―. Y también estarán Rose y Scorpius.

―No, Alice, en serio. ¿Qué pinto yo en un sitio así? ―Suspiró―. Lo que le he dicho a Daphne es verdad: no creo en cuentos de hadas. No creo en bailes, ni en hadas madrinas que cantan eso de _bibidi babidi bu_ , ni en zapatos de cristal. Y no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta con un estúpido vestido que ha costado miles de euros solo por tener un estúpido nombre escrito en la etiqueta.

―Visto así… ―Se encogió de hombros. Ella habría aceptado, pero una parte de ella parecía entender a su amiga. Lily no quería formar parte de algo que no la representaba, que no la hacía sentirse ella misma―. ¿Quieres ver una peli?

―Quiero salir de fiesta y emborracharme para demostrarle a esa mujer que no soy una señorita que está cambiando a su hijo.

―Es que estoy ya de exámenes…

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―Sonrió―. La peli está bien. Voy a hacer palomitas y a llamar a Theo. A ver si lo convenzo de algo.

Entró a la cocina, puso las palomitas en el microondas y, rápidamente, marcó el número del chico, que no tardó en contestarle.

―Por favor, dime que mi madre no te ha pedido que me convenzas de ir a esa fiesta.

―Ha conseguido mi expediente, se ha presentado aquí y ha intentado llevarme a la fiesta para convencerte ―contestó ella, sonriendo―. No es muy buena negociadora, por cierto. No sé cómo le van tan bien los negocios.

―Mi tía Astoria negocia y ella dirige. Son un equipo. ―El chico suspiró―. ¿Sigue por allí?

―No, se ha ido hace unos cinco minutos.

―No voy a ir a la fiesta y ella sabe perfectamente por qué.

―Y yo también: te vas a quedar pegado a la tele viendo la final de la Champions.

―No: me voy a ir una fiesta privada a ver el partido y, después y porque sé que vamos a ganar, a la celebración. Me parece mucho mejor plan que ir a esa cosa aburrida que han tenido que organizar Rose y Scorpius.

―A mí también.

―Siento el numerito de mi madre, en serio. ―Suspiró―. ¿Cómo ha podido conseguir tu expediente?

―Moviendo hilos, dice. ―La pelirroja se encogió de hombros―. Se nota que no está acostumbrada a que le digan que no.

―¿Puedo compensarte?

―¿Cómo?

―Tengo dos entradas para la fiesta, Scorpius me ha dejado tirado. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

―Mucho.

―¿Y eres del Madrid?

―Claro. En mi casa somos todos madridistas.

―¿Te recojo en media hora?

Miró el microondas, donde las palomitas seguían haciéndose, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago. No podía dejar tirada a Alice.

―No puedo, Theo. ―Suspiró, resignada―. Es que Alice y yo íbamos a ver una película y… me parece mal dejarla tirada. Es mi mejor amiga y no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí juntas.

―Claro, lo entiendo. Pero, si cambias de opinión cuando acabe la película, no tienes más que llamarme ―contestó el chico―. Y llamaré ahora a mi madre para preguntarle qué problema tiene y cómo se le ha ocurrido presentarse así en tu piso.

―Creo que solo quiere que seas responsable y aprendas que hay cosas ineludibles en la vida.

―Pues que lo hubieran puesto otro día, que la final lleva muchos meses fechada. ―Bufó.

―Desde luego. Seguro que más de uno lleva una radio escondida y se pasa toda la noche escuchando el partido.

―Seguro. ―Theo sonrió―. Disfrutad de la peli.

―Y tú de la fiesta. Luego si eso te llamo.

―La invitación será válida toda la noche.

―Gracias.

Colgó justo cuando el microondas pitó. Sacó las palomitas, las echó en un bol y, con una sonrisa tonta aún dibujada en sus labios, salió al salón, donde Alice la esperaba con la película preparada.

―¿Y esa cara?

―Ahora te lo cuento. ―Se dejó caer en el sofá y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Menuda noche tan surrealista.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues parece que por fin ha llegado el día de la fiesta y Rose y Scorpius... ay ;) Aquí hay tema y no voy a decir nada más ;)

Y Lily es de armas tomar, ¡a ella no le manda nadie! (A Daphne le cae genial por estas cosas xD) Aunque vaya tela con Theo, ¡ay las prioridades!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y preparaos que se avecinan curvas ;)

Un beso enorme,

María :)

PD: Sí, lo sé. Es que no sabía cómo colar una canción para ponerla de título xD


	33. Lady Madrid - Pereza

**Lady Madrid ― Pereza**

Rose no había parado quieta ni un minuto. Se había pasado la noche de un lado a otro de la casa, comprobando que todo estaba en orden: la comida, la música, los invitados. Pero, por suerte, todo estaba saliendo bien y no dejaban de felicitarla. Todo era, al menos, aparentemente perfecto. Hasta que se encontró con Narcissa Black.

―Vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. ―La miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño―. Casi no te reconozco.

―¿Qué tal se encuentra? ―Preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle una impertinencia en medio de la fiesta. Lo mejor sería no montar un espectáculo.

―Bien, supongo. Nunca me han gustado mucho estos eventos. Viene gente muy… poco adecuada.

―¿Poco adecuada?

―Sí, bueno: nuevos ricos. Como mi nuera y su familia. Son familias venidas a más, pero que no pertenecen a nuestra misma categoría.

Rose enarcó ambas cejas. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sumamente clasista?

―Pues yo creo que…

―¡Abuela, por fin te encontramos!

Scorpius llegó corriendo hasta ellas y apoyó una mano en la cintura de Rose.

―Cariño, ¿dónde estabais? ―Preguntó, intentando ignorar el gesto de su nieto.

―Me he entretenido saludando a Juan de Hortaleza. ―Rose se giró al escuchar aquella nueva voz y enarcó una ceja al ver a aquel hombre de pelo cano y porte erguido―. Ha venido con su hijo, que ya sabes que tiene algunas acciones de la empresa.

―El divorciado. ―Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco―. ¡Pobre Juan! Cuánto ha sufrido… Pero, claro, su hijo se casó con una criada que, en cuanto pudo, lo desplumó y se separó de él para irse con otro de su calaña. ¡Y sus pobres nietos! Lo mal que los han educado, ¡qué vergüenza cuando acuden a alguna reunión!

―Abuela, no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso ahora ―la interrumpió Scorpius, que no sabía dónde meterse y que no quería que Rose acabara poniéndola en su sitio.

―Sí, tienes razón. ―La mujer suspiró. No sabía por qué tenía que acudir a los eventos de la empresa de su nuera. Solo lo hacía para proteger los intereses de su nieto, desde luego.

―Por cierto, creo que no nos han presentado. ―Lucius miró a Rose y sonrió de lado. Aquella debía ser la famosa chica―. Lucius Malfoy.

―Rose ―contestó ella―. Encantada.

―Sí, claro: Rose Weasley. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti.

―Bueno, no tantas ―masculló su esposa por lo bajo.

―Pero algunas, aunque… no te imaginaba así.

―No suelo vestir así, pero la ocasión lo requería.

―Desde luego.

―Sí, claro, pero tenemos que irnos. ―Scorpius carraspeó y miró a la chica―. Mi madre nos buscaba.

―Claro. ―Rose, consciente de que aquello era una mentira y aliviada por poder dejar de morderse la lengua, asintió―. Un placer verles. Hasta luego.

El rubio, que todavía tenía la mano apoyada en la cadera de la chica, tiró un poco de ella y los dos se marcharon.

―Gracias ―murmuró―. Creo que me ha salido una hernia.

―Ya, mi abuela es un poco… ―El chico suspiró―. Pero se crió en un contexto muy distinto a este.

―Lo triste es que no es la única persona así en la fiesta y ellos también nacieron en otra época. ―Se mordió el labio. La fiesta era maravillosa, pero algunos invitados eran horribles.

―Cuando te crías en ciertos ambientes te cuesta cambiar la perspectiva ―murmuró él, con la cabeza baja―. Es difícil desaprender lo que te han enseñado siempre.

―¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

―Hombre, no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio, ¿no? ―Acarició su brazo lentamente y sonrió, todavía con la mirada baja―. Pero cuando te pones en el lugar del otro… Cuando intentas entender a otras personas distintas… No sé.

―Vaya, Scorpius Malfoy poniéndose de parte de los «pobres sin apellido». ―Rose sonrió y lo miró―. A mí me cuesta muchísimo estar aquí, ¿sabes? Estoy completamente fuera de lugar y sé que lo estaría aún más si tu madre no me hubiera disfrazado de niña rica. Sé que no estamos en los años 50 y que las cosas en el siglo XXI han cambiado, pero, aun así, se nota la diferencia. Esta gente está acostumbrada a que alguien lo haga todo por ellos y viven en un mundo irreal y yo… bueno, ya sabes. No sé si me entiendes…

Él la miró por fin. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y notaba una especie de conexión que no entendía y que no había sentido jamás. Era como si hubiera caído el muro que los separaba, como si, de repente, algo hubiera encajado.

―Creo que he empezado a hacerlo ―murmuró.

Rose asintió lentamente y amplió su sonrisa.

―Creo que ya lo sabía.

Sus narices se rozaron y, de repente y sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se unieron con calma, casi con lentitud. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se aferró a su camisa y él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

―¿Puedes escaparte un rato?

―Necesito escaparme un rato ―contestó ella.

―Ven, anda.

Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó sin dudar un instante.

* * *

―Me niego.

―Venga, Lizz, está en la lista.

―¡Te he dicho que no voy!

―Bueno, ¿pero puedes, al menos, salir del baño? Tengo que entrar.

―No hasta que me prometas que no me vas a obligar a ir.

James bufó y se apoyó junto a la puerta mientras Albus, al otro lado del pasillo contenía la risa a duras penas.

―A lo mejor decirle que si no quería venir, la llevarías a cuestas no ha sido tu mejor idea, James ―comentó.

―¡Pero es que está en la lista! ―Insistió.

―¿Pero de qué lista me hablas?

―Lizzy y yo vimos listas en internet de cosas que hacer en Madrid y escogimos 30 cosas. Hay cosas típicas como ir al Prado o pasear por Gran Vía, pero hay también otras como montar en alguna montaña rusa de la Warner o ir a la Cibeles a celebrar un título del Madrid.

―¿Cómo conseguiste meter eso? ¡Pero si Lizzy odia al Madrid! Se ha pasado todo el partido animando a la Juve.

―Dijimos que los dos podríamos poner tres planes obligatorios y este es uno de los míos ―explicó―. Pero la muy cabezota no va a venirse. ¡Y yo he hecho todo lo que ella puso!

―Si ella es cabezota, tú no te quedas atrás.

James volvió a bufar y llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

―Lizz, por favor, sal.

―¿Vas a dejar que me quede en mi piso? ―Le preguntó ella desde el otro lado.

―¿Me dejas pasar para hablarlo?

No se escuchó nada durante unos instantes pero, finalmente, los chicos escucharon el pestillo y Lizzy asomó la cabeza.

―Pasa, pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

James entró al baño y la morena volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se giró para mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.

―No quiero ir.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

―No me gusta el Madrid.

―¿Y qué más?

―¿Cómo que qué más? ―Preguntó la morena, frunciendo el ceño.

―Nadie se niega de forma tan rotunda solo porque no le guste un equipo de fútbol. ―Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la ducha―. Te prometo que me olvidaré del tema, pero me gustaría saber por qué has reaccionado así.

La morena lo miró unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero, finalmente, suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

―Jamie, ¿alguna vez te han cambiado por un partido de fútbol?

―No.

―¿Y por uno de baloncesto?

―Tampoco.

―Pues a mí sí. ―Se mordió el labio―. Ya te he hablado de Diego alguna vez. Sé que no teníamos nada, pero… me jodía muchísimo que prefiriera irse a ver al Madrid antes que estar conmigo, aunque fuera como amigos.

―Menudo idiota.

―Sabes que siempre he tenido debilidad por los imbéciles. ―Suspiró otra vez y se apoyó en su hombro―. Le cogí muchísimo asco al Madrid por eso, ¿vale? Es que estaba súper obsesionado. Se ponía insoportable cuando ganaba y más aún cuando perdía. Y, si había partido, eso era lo único que importaba en el mundo.

―Lo entendiendo… ―James pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva―. Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando hicimos la lista.

―Es que es solo una tontería…

―Nada que te importe o moleste es «solo una tontería» ―murmuró―. Absolutamente nada.

―Gracias.

―Y ten claro que tú vales mucho más que cualquier equipo. Muchísimo. Aunque sea el Madrid.

Lizzy sonrió y se incorporó de nuevo.

―Sienta bien escucharlo.

―Si no quieres venir, no vengas, pero imagínatelo, Lizz. Hoy sí que va a estar Madrid más bonita que ninguna.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Tanto como para poner a la peña de pie?

―Claro. « _Con más noches que la luna, estaba todo bien. Probaste fortuna en 1996, de Málaga_ » ―le dio un golpecito en el hombro y ella sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en su hombro― « _hasta La Coruña, durmiendo en la estación de tren. La estrella de los tejados, lo más rock and roll de por aquí. Los gatos andábamos colgados…_ »

―¿Lady Madrid? ―Terminó ella, al ver que él se quedaba callado.

―Sí, pero iba a decir de ti ―susurró James―. Al menos este gato anda muy colgado de ti.

―Qué idiota…

―¿Te vienes entonces? ―Besó su frente y ella suspiró―. Si te sientes incómoda, te prometo que nos vendremos para casa.

―¿Harías eso por mí?

―Ya te lo he dicho: tú eres más importante que un equipo de fútbol.

Volvió a besar su frente y, lentamente, fue bajando hasta su mejilla. Lizzy se giró un poco, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Joder, menudas ganas tontas de que la besara. James siguió repartiendo besos por sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, su mentón, pero, justo cuando sus labios se estaban rozando, unos golpes en la puerta los detuvieron.

―Bueno, ¿salís o qué?

Los dos abrieron los ojos y la chica se mordió el labio. Había faltado tan poco…

―Igual deberíamos irnos, ¿no?

―Sí, claro ―contestó James con resignación. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Aquello habría sido obviamente un error―. Vamos. Queda mucha noche por delante.

* * *

―¿Por qué hoy?

Rose se giró para quedar apoyada en su estómago y miró a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Antes me dijiste que te sentías fuera de lugar, pero cuando estuvimos en la fiesta benéfica estabas perfectamente ―aclaró él mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda desnuda―. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

―He tenido que interactuar mucho más con los invitados y he visto muchísimas malas caras hacia los camareros ―murmuró―. Y yo he sido camarera, ¿sabes?

―¿En serio?

―Claro. He trabajado de muchas cosas. ―Rose se encogió de hombros―. Con 16 años empecé a dar clases particulares y después he trabajado en tiendas y en bares. Fui camarera en París. Le decía a mi padre que solo necesita 400 euros, pero mi alquiler costaba 600 más gastos. Tenía que sacar ese dinero de donde fuera. ¿Y sabes que hay escuelas de arte que te pagan por posar sin ropa en sus clases?

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó él, sonriendo levemente.

―Sí. Salgo en unos cuantos dibujos. ―Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le devolvió la sonrisa―. Me han molestado esas miradas porque me he dado cuenta de que, si no llevara este vestido tan caro, me estarían mirando igual.

―La gente puede ser muy insensible de vez en cuando… ―Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama―. Pero me parece alucinante que hayas tenido tantos trabajos.

―Ya te he dicho muchas veces que todo lo que tengo, me lo he ganado a pulso. ―Le dio un pequeño toquecito en el brazo―. Soy una mujer hecha a mí misma.

―Ya veo… Yo no pude decidir ni lo que quería estudiar.

―¿En serio?

―En serio. Tenía que quedarme con la empresa así que lo lógico era que hiciera algo de esa rama ―explicó. Subió la mano y empezó a acariciarle la melena pelirroja que le caía suelta―. Decidieron que ICADE era la mejor opción así que me matriculé allí. Y, por supuesto, el grado tenía que ser bilingüe. Ya había estado en un colegio bilingüe desde los dos años así que era algo lógico también.

―¿Y qué habrías hecho de haber podido elegir?

―No lo sé. ―Frunció el ceño―. Nunca me lo he planteado. Nunca tuve otra opción así que…

―Todos tenemos otra opción.

―Créeme: en tema educación y trabajo, yo nunca la he tenido.

―¿Por eso eres tan insoportable a veces? ¿Porque estas frustrado?

―¡Oye! ―Protestó él.

Rose empezó a reír, se incorporó y lo besó, pero no pudo contestar nada. De repente, la puerta se abrió y ambos gritaron y se cubrieron aún más con la sábana.

―¡Aquí estáis!

―¡Por Dios, Daphne, fuera de aquí! ―Exclamó Scorpius al ver a su prima―. ¡¿Cuándo has llegado?!

―Pues hará una hora o así. El tiempo que llevo buscándoos, vaya ―contestó la chica, enarcando una ceja―. Tú debes ser Rose, ¿no?

―Daphne, vete de mi cuarto. Inmediatamente.

―Sí, vale, ya me voy. ¡Tengo que contarle esto a tu madre!

―¡No te atrevas!

La chica salió corriendo, cerrando de un portazo, y ellos dos se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse de forma apresurada. ¿De verdad se habían pasado una hora escondidos?

―Joder, tengo 20 llamadas perdidas de tu madre ―murmuró Rose al ver su teléfono, que estaba en modo vibración―. Me va a echar.

―Nos va a echar. Yo tengo 35 de ella y 10 de mi padre. ¿Cómo les ha dado tiempo a marcar tantas veces?

―¿Qué le vamos a decir? ―Rose se puso el vestido que habían dejado tirado en el suelo y le pidió a Scorpius con un gesto que le subiera la cremallera―. No puede enterarse de esto. No quiero ser la chica que se tira al hijo de la jefa.

―¿Te da vergüenza que sepan esto?

―No, pero se va a cargar mi imagen de mujer hecha a sí misma. ―Suspiró―. La última vez no me fui porque me diera vergüenza o porque no me gustara, sino porque me asusté. No me da vergüenza lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Scorp.

―Me dejas más tranquilo… ―Apretó los labios―. Pero no quiero andar con secretos. Además, Daphne se lo va a decir.

―Pues la convencemos de que no lo haga ―replicó la pelirroja―. No podemos decir nada hasta…

―¿Hasta qué? ―Enarcó una ceja―. Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los secretos.

―Pero tendremos que ver hacia dónde va todo esto primero, ¿no? ―Apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo besó. No es que quisiera que aquello fuera un secreto, es que le daba miedo que sus diferencias acabaran por impedirles llegar hasta un buen puerto. Además, ¿estaban hablando de salir? ¿De ser una pareja? Necesitaba pensar―. ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

―A ver si somos capaces de parar a Daphne antes de que todo el mundo se entere.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, este capítulo es ñoño hasta para mí, srly, pero es que ¡qué amor son!

Rose y Scorpius parece que van entendiéndose (aunque veo a Rose más insegura con el tema que a Scorpius), a ver cómo sigue esto y si pueden detener a Daphne ;)

Y no me seáis muy duros con Lizzy. Jode mucho que te cambien por un partido y se le coge mucho asco al equipo en cuestión (os lo digo por experiencia :(). Menos mal que James es puro amor 3

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos prontito.

Un beso,

María :)


	34. Shape of you - Ed Sheeran

**Shape of you ― Ed Sheeran**

―Alice. ―Lily zarandeó su brazo con suavidad―. Alice, despierta.

― _Bost minutu_ …

―No tengo cinco minutos. ―La pelirroja sonrió―. Ya he llamado al taxi.

―¿Qué? ―Alice abrió lentamente lo ojos y se incorporó. Se había quedado dormida viendo la película en el sofá. Miró a su amiga de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño―. ¿Dónde vas?

―He quedado con Theo. Me dijo que tenía entradas para una fiesta para celebrar el título. Hemos ganado, por cierto. Te has quedado dormida antes de que pudiera ver el resultado.

―Yo paso del Madrid. Es muy fácil ser de un equipo grande… ―Puso los ojos en blanco y cogió su móvil―. Pero tu hermano estará contento. Seguro que ha ido a Cibeles.

―Se va a morir de envidia cuando sepa dónde he estado yo. Creo que hay hasta futbolistas del segundo equipo y eso.

―Qué suerte.

―En realidad Theo solo intenta compensarme por lo de su madre.

―¿Y lo está consiguiendo?

―Más o menos. ―Le dio un beso en la frente―. Vete a la cama y descansa, que mañana madrugas.

―Diviértete con cabeza, Lils.

―Eso siempre.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amiga y, rápidamente, salió del piso. Bajó por el ascensor y sonrió al ver al taxi ya en la puerta. Apretó el paso y abrió la puerta.

―Hola, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches. ¿A dónde?

* * *

Scorpius todavía no podía creerse que hubieran conseguido detener a su prima. La pararon justo cuando estaba hablando con su madre y, por suerte, consiguieron que les siguiera la mentira. Aunque Astoria no estaba precisamente contenta.

―¡Una hora llamándoos!

―Mamá, ya te he dicho que estábamos comprobando unas cosas y no escuchamos los móviles ―repitió él por quinta vez―. No es para tanto. No pasaba nada grave.

―¿Y si hubiera pasado? ―Dijo ella―. ¡Estáis trabajando!

―Lo siento mucho, Astoria. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

―Claro que no va a volver a pasar. ―La mujer suspiró―. Id a dar una vuelta y comprobad que todo sigue bien, anda.

―Sí, Astoria.

―Ya vamos, mamá.

Los dos se marcharon y la mujer negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Draco se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

―Tori…

―No puedo creerme que hayan podido ser tan irresponsables ―murmuró―. Están aquí trabajando, representando a la empresa. ¿Qué imagen les habríamos dado a los socios y clientes? Tienen 24 años. Y creía que Rose era más madura. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? No me creo que se entretuvieran mirando cosas…

―Tori, cariño, hay una cosa que no te he dicho. ―Su marido suspiró y se puso frente a ella. Habría preferido decírselo más tarde con tranquilidad, pero, al parecer, no le quedaba otra si no quería que se pasara el resto de la fiesta gritándoles a su hijo y aquella chica tan simpática―. Antes los pillé casi besándose.

La mujer lo miró unos instantes, sin reaccionar, hasta que, finalmente, gritó y dio un pequeño salto.

―¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

―¿No estabas enfadadísima con ellos por ser unos irresponsables?

―Joder, Draco, puedo perdonarles si era por eso ―contestó―. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y por qué no me han dicho nada?

―Me hago una ligera idea.

―Daphne seguro que lo sabe. ¡Ella los ha encontrado! ―Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él―. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió y, finalmente, la siguió. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza…

Por suerte, no tardaron en encontrar a la chica, que charlaba con el hijo de uno de los socios.

―Daphne, cariño. ―Astoria se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa de disculpa―. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? No te entretendré mucho.

―Sí, claro. ―Asintió y miró al chico―. Vuelvo en un minuto. No te muevas de aquí.

Las dos se alejaron un poco y Daphne miró a su tía con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Y bien, tita?

―¿Dónde dices que encontraste a Rose y Scorpius?

―En la cocina ―contestó, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Sabía que su tía no era tonta y que sospechaba, pero no sería ella quien delatara a su primo.

―¿Haciendo qué?

―Revisando las bandejas de comida.

―Daphne, ¿sabes ese bolso de Louboutin que siempre me pides prestado y que nunca te dejo? ―Astoria sonrió―. Es tuyo si me cuentas la verdad.

―¿Crees que me vendo por un bolso bonito?

―¿Y si al bolso le sumamos un tratamiento completo en un spa?

―Y unos zapatos.

―No te pases.

―¿Quieres la verdad o no, tita? ―Daphne se encogió de hombros―. Me parece un precio razonable.

―A mí me parece más bien excesivo. Si quieres unos zapatos, no tendrás el Louboutin.

―Unos Manolo nuevos y el tratamiento de Spa.

―Unos Armani.

―Hecho. ―Le estrechó la mano y sonrió―. Los pillé en la cama. Puedes imaginarte lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que yo llegara.

―¡Lo sabía!

―¿Tantas ganas tenías de liarlos?

―Esa chica le conviene a tu primo. Hazme caso. ―Sonrió―. El lunes vamos a por los zapatos y llamamos al spa. Seguro que tu madre también se apunta.

―¿Tiene que venir obligatoriamente? ¡Yo prefiero ir sola! Se pone muy pesada conmigo, ya lo sabes. No me importa ir contigo, pero…

―No incluiste eso en la negociación. Regla número uno: deja todas las cosas importantes por escrito.

―Mi madre tiene razón: eres buena negociadora.

―Y tú aprenderás a serlo también. ―Astoria rió y le guiñó el ojo―. Vuelve con ese chico tan guapo y pásalo bien.

Daphne sonrió y se marchó y Astoria se acercó a Draco.

―¿Y bien?

―Creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida. Y estoy deseando que tu madre se entere de esto.

―Tori… ―Draco suspiró―. A lo mejor los chicos no quieren que nadie lo sepa. A lo mejor no tienen nada y se han acostado solo una vez.

―Que sí, tranquilo, que no lo contaré hasta que ellos quieran. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Todos me tomáis por una histérica.

―Una apasionada de todo más bien. ―El rubio sonrió y la besó―. ¿Vamos a bailar?

―¿Alguna vez he dicho que no a eso?

Entrelazaron sus dedos y volvieron a la otra habitación, sonriendo. Astoria no podía creerse que su plan hubiera funcionado tan rápido. Y no podía estar más feliz por los chicos.

* * *

Lily se bajó del taxi y sonrió al ver a Theo esperándola en la puerta del local. La señaló con la cabeza y se acercó un poco al portero del local.

―Viene conmigo. ―Le dio la otra entrada antes de tenderle la mano a ella y sonreírle―. Vamos Lils.

―Buenas noches ―saludó al hombre antes de besar a Theo―. ¡Qué emoción! ¿Has disfrutado del partido? ¿Ha estado bien?

―¿No lo ha visto? ―Preguntó, sorprendido.

―Estaba viendo una película con Alice, te lo he dicho ―replicó―. He visto solo el final.

―Pues ha sido una pasada ―contestó, conduciéndola al interior, donde sonaba _Shape of you_ ―. Mañana lo vemos, si quieres. Mi tío lo estaba grabando y se lo puedo pedir.

―Me encantaría. ―Lily sonrió y miró sorprendida a su alrededor. Aquel local estaba lleno, aunque no abarrotado y pude reconocer a simple vista a algún famoso―. Qué fuerte es esto.

―¿Qué quieres beber? Hay barra libre.

―¿Así de gratis?

―Para ti, sí.

―¿Para mí? ―Enarcó una ceja―. ¿Y para el resto?

―Unos 300 euros.

―¿Qué? ―Enarcó ambas cejas―. No puedo dejar que me…

―No te estoy pagando nada ―la cortó, sonriendo―. Y Scorpius compró la entrada hace meses, cuando todavía éramos ricos, así que no le importará demasiado que aproveches esa entrada no reembolsable.

―¿Así que barra libre gratis? ¿Y nada de garrafón?

―Todo primeras marcas.

―Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Lily dio un pequeño salto y Theo sonrió y la atrajo hacia él. Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Empezó a besarlo y la pelirroja rió.

―¿Quieres que la fiesta termine antes de tiempo?

―Los baños de arriba tienen hasta sofás.

―¿Y mayordomos?

―Sí, pero podemos pedirles que salgan y vigilen la puerta, ¿no? ―Le dio un pequeño bocado en el cuello y la chica volvió a reír.

―Vamos a por una copa primero. ―Apoyó un dedo en su pecho y empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos―. Quiero tomarme una botella de champagne del caro y, después, ir a echarle un ojo a ese baño. ¿Y hay comida? Porque me tomaría el champagne con un poco de sushi.

―Pues que te pongan una bandeja entera para ti solita.

Lily lo miró durante unos instantes. Dios, ¿pero qué tenía Theo que le gustaba tantísimo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con un chico. Y no sabía si le gustaba o la asustaba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

―¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Cuando el último invitado por fin se fue, Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Estaba agotada.

―¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, chicos! ―Exclamó Astoria antes de abrazarlos a ella y Scorpius―. La fiesta ha sido maravillosa, enhorabuena.

―Me alegro mucho, Astoria. ―La pelirroja sonrió y abrió los ojos de nuevo―. Lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido.

―Y ha sido fabulosa ―insistió―, pero debéis estar cansados. ¿Queréis quedaros a dormir aquí?

―No hace falta, mamá ―contestó Scorpius rápidamente―. Volveremos a Madrid. ¿Hay alguien que…?

―No, ya es muy tarde. ―Astoria suspiró―. Pero quedaos aquí. Hay sitio de sobra.

―Bueno, pues llamamos a un taxi. ¿Nos lo pagas tú, verdad? Esto son horas de trabajo.

―Ay, ¿pero qué más os da pasar aquí la noche e iros mañana cuando pueda avisar a alguien?

―Tori, cariño, creo que prefieren irse ―comentó Draco, conteniendo a duras penas la risa―. Rose, ¿sabes conducir?

―Claro.

―Bien, coge el coche que quieras. Pero déjalo en algún parking, ¿vale? Ya lo pago yo mañana, no te preocupes.

La pelirroja lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y algo nerviosa.

―Es que creo que en el parking que hay al lado de casa hay que dejar las llaves del coche y no sé…

―No pasa nada.

―¿Seguro? No quiero que le pase nada y…

―Seguro ―insistió Draco―. Ven, te enseño el garaje.

Le hizo un gesto y ella, tras intercambiar una mirada rápida con Scorpius, lo siguió. No entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, la verdad.

Recorrieron un par de pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. El hombre la abrió, pasó y encendió la luz y Rose no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos.

―Dios. Mío.

Nunca antes había visto tantos coches de lujo juntos. Un BMW, dos Ferrari, un Porsche, un Aston Martin, un Bentley… y un precioso Lamborgini azul.

―¡Ese!

―Bonito, ¿eh? Se lo regalé a Astoria por nuestros 25 años de casados ―explicó Draco―. Le encanta. Pasa de 0 a 100 en menos de 4 segundos.

―Es una pasada. ¿Puedo hacerme una foto? ―Se puso un poco roja al darse cuenta de lo ansiosa que sonaba y carraspeó levemente―. Es que a mis primos les encantan los coches y quiero que se mueran de envidia.

―Claro, no te preocupes. ―El hombre se acercó a un pequeño casillero y cogió las llaves―. Toma.

―Gracias. Tendré mucho cuidado.

―Esto, Rose, el vestido…

―Oh, claro, Astoria. ―Le pasó las llaves a Scorpius y le dedicó una sonrisa―. No tardo nada en cambiarme.

―Yo voy a subir también a coger mi ropa. ―El chico le dio las llaves de nuevo a su padre―. En seguida volvemos.

Los dos salieron del garaje y el rubio apoyó una mano en la cadera de la pelirroja.

―Lo saben ―murmuró.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Segurísimo. No le dejan los coches a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí.

―Porque no sabes conducir.

―Pero no se los dejan a nadie. ―Suspiró―. Daphne se ha chivado. ¿Crees que podrías defendernos en un juicio si la matamos?

―No puedo ejercer como abogada ―contestó ella, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Y si Scorpius tenía razón y sus padres sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos?

―Cierto, no has hecho el máster ese, ni te has examinado. ―Él sonrió y le dio un leve toquecito en el hombro―. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Creo que van a actuar como si nada.

―Solo me están dejando conducir un Lamborgini.

―Ventajas de acostarte con el hijo de la jefa. ―Rose le dio un manotazo y él rió―. Que era broma.

―A mí no me hace gracia. ―Suspiró y se detuvo junto a la puerta del dormitorio―. ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?

―Depende. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

―¿Cinco minutos?

―Podremos apañarnos.

La chica rió, lo agarró de la corbata y, simplemente, tiró de él al interior del cuarto.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Lo primero: vaya cabecita la mía, que se me olvidó subir el capítulo la semana pasada, pero es que no os podéis ni imaginar qué lío de vida tengo últimamente... Ay, ¡qué ganas de terminar el máster de una vez!

Lo segundo: Menuda bienvenida le han dado a Rose a la familia, ¿no? Vaya tela con el garaje lleno de cochazos que tienen Draco y Astoria xD

Y Lily es más feliz que una perdiz (aunque mejor no se para a analizar lo que siente por Theo, por si acaso)

Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré tener el próximo pronto (que lo tengo a medio escribir, pero ahora estoy de exámenes y ni duermo, ni tengo vida xD)

Un beso,

María :)


	35. The Time of My Life - Dirty Dancing

**The Time of My Life ― Dirty Dancing**

Alice salió del dormitorio, bostezando y frotándose un ojo.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos…

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Theo bebiéndose un café en mitad de su salón en calzoncillos. Solo en calzoncillos. Y madre mía qué abdominales. Jo-der.

―Alice, que se te cae la baba, tía. ―Lily, que también estaba en ropa interior, lanzó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un mordisco a la tostada.

―Yo… no… ―Se puso completamente roja y apartó la mirada. Carraspeó ligeramente―. Buenos días.

―¿Quieres un café? ―Le preguntó el chico, sonriendo―. No te habremos despertado, ¿verdad?

―No, tenía la alarma puesta temprano ―contestó ella. Se sentó y suspiró―. Tengo que estudiar.

―¿Qué tal lo llevas?

―Bien, pero deseando terminar. ―Apoyó la mejilla en su mano―. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

―Fue una pasada. ―Lily suspiró―. Barra libre. Creo que sigo un poco borracha de champagne.

―Se tomó dos botellas de Dom Perignon ella solita ―explicó Theo, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa― y una bandeja enorme de sushi.

―Fue maravillosa. Hemos llegado hace nada. Lo que me recuerda que menos mal que no te levantaste hace media hora.

Alice siguió su mirada hasta la puerta y negó con la cabeza al ver la ropa de ambos desperdigada por el suelo de la entrada.

―Tenemos normas, Lily.

―Ya, pero no teníamos tiempo ―replicó―. Además, ni que tú nunca te lo hubieras montado con mi hermano en alguna zona común.

La castaña se puso roja y se levantó.

―Voy a prepararme el desayuno ―murmuró.

―Creo que ya sabemos la respuesta. ―Theo rió, haciéndola sonrojarse todavía más―. Venga, no te pongas así, ¡si es lo más normal del mundo!

―¡Id a dormir! ―Les gritó antes de irse a la cocina con paso acelerado.

―Qué humor. ―Lily se mordió el labio y contuvo una sonrisa―. Aunque no es mala idea. ¿Terminamos esto y nos vamos a dormir?

―Debería pasarme por casa y tragarme la bronca de mi madre ―contestó Theo―. Prefiero que me grite ahora, que sigo un poco borracho, que luego, que tendré resaca. Y le diré que no se le ocurra volver a molestarte. Ayer se pasó.

―No te preocupes. ―Apartó la mirada y siguió desayunando―. Ha vuelto a invitarme a comer, por cierto.

―Qué pesada es. ―Theo puso los ojos en blanco y se terminó el café―. Me voy ya, ¿vale? Hablamos.

―Claro.

―Gracias por el desayuno. ―Se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Gracias por la fiesta.

El chico le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola sonreír, cogió su ropa y, tras vestirse, salió del piso, cerrando con un pequeño portazo. La pelirroja suspiró y fijó la mirada en la entrada sin poder evitarlo.

Alice salió justo entonces de la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda. Lily volvió a suspirar y apoyó su mano sobre la de su amiga.

―Esa cosita que estás sintiendo ahora mismo se llama amor ―murmuró la castaña.

―Mierda.

Y es que de todas las maneras de cagarla y sufrir de forma absurda, ella había escogido la peor.

* * *

―¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Albus se dejó caer junto a Rose, que estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada fija en la nada. Al ver que no contestaba, le dio un golpecito pequeño en el hombro.

―¿Rosie?

―¿Qué? ―Dio un pequeño salto, sobresaltada, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Te preguntaba por la fiesta.

―Bien ―contestó de forma escueta.

―¿Y ya está? ¿Tanto tiempo preparándola y ahora no me cuentas nada? ―Insistió.

―El vestido era precioso, los tacones me hicieron un poco de daño, la comida estaba buena, aunque apenas pude probarla porque estuve casi toda la noche de acá para allá ―empezó a decir, con la vista fija en sus manos―. Ah, y conocí a la hermana de Theo, aunque no hablamos demasiado.

―¿Y entonces qué te pasa?

―Nada.

―Que nos conocemos, Rose. ¿Qué pasó?

―Es que… he hecho algo que… ―Se mordió el labio―. No es algo malo, pero…

―¿Qué has hecho?

Rose dudó unos instantes. No sabía si quería que contárselo, pero se estaba descontrolando demasiado y… necesitaba a Albus.

―Me he acostado con Scorpius. Tres veces.

―¿Qué?

El pelinegro la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender nada. Sabía que se llevaban mejor últimamente, pero de ahí a acostarse…

―Nos acostamos la semana pasada y anoche dos veces más ―confesó. Subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó―. Y no me arrepiento.

―No sabía que…

―Yo tampoco ―murmuró― y estoy un poco asustada. ¡Anoche conduje un Lamborgini!

―No entendiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

―Pues que nos pilló su prima, se lo dijo a sus padres y, de repente, me abrieron la puerta del garaje y me dijeron que me prestaban el coche que quisiera.

―Menuda bienvenida a la familia.

―Albus, a mí no me hace gracia. ―Lo fulminó con la mirada―. ¿Y si Astoria solo me contrató para que me liara con Scorpius?

―Rose…

―¿Y si tienen razón? ―Insistió―. La gente lo dice. Todos lo decís.

―Era solo broma, Rosie. Tú eres una buena abogada. Por eso te contrataron.

―No lo sé. Ya no lo sé. Además, él habla de salir en serio y yo… no sé. Me da miedo.

―¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza.

―Somos muy distintos. No sé si podremos entendernos.

―Si no lo intentáis, sí que no lo sabréis.

―¿Me estás diciendo que deberíamos empezar a salir? ―Lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―Te estoy diciendo que no pasa nada por dejarse llevar.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y la celebración qué tal? ¿Has dormido en el piso de James?

―En su sofá, sí. Lizzy y él han dormido en el cuarto.

―Suelen dormir juntos.

―Son una pareja y no se dan cuenta ―comentó.

―Lo sé, pero son un par de cabezotas.

―Solo espero que no se den cuenta demasiado tarde. Ni Scorpius y tú tampoco. ―Albus se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie―. Voy a llamar a Alice.

Se levantó del sofá y Rose volvió a suspirar. A lo mejor tenía que aclararse.

* * *

―No sé cómo me has convencido para hacer esto…

―Me adoras, Elizabeth, no has podido evitarlo. ―James rió y abrió Facebook―. Empezamos, ¿vale?

―Sí, claro.

El chico inició rápidamente el video en directo ―a la hora que había anunciado unas cien veces por la página oficial del grupo― y sonrió al ver que, en apenas unos segundos, había comenzado a conectarse gente.

―¡Hola a todos! ―Saludó―. Lo primero: ¡hala Madrid! No sé vosotros, pero yo estuve anoche celebrándolo en Cibeles con mi hermano y esta señorita que me acompaña hoy. Pero, bueno, vamos al grano. Como dije, hoy tengo planeado un directo bastante guay y para ello tengo conmigo a mi encantadora vecina de arriba: Lizzy. ―La señaló y amplió su sonrisa―. Saluda, Lizz.

―Hola, chicos. ―La morena hizo un gesto con la mano antes de sacar su móvil y fijar su vista en la pantalla―. Voy a compartir el directo para que puedan verlo mis amigas. _One sec_.

James sonrió y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos mientras ella intentaba compartir el vídeo.

―Un momento, ya casi está…

―« _Soltarás una a una mis cadenas. Nacerás cada día por amor_. _Me traerás con el pie la luna llena, tumbadita en mi lado del colchón_ ».―Lizzy lo miró y sonrió y él cogió su mano y la besó con delicadeza―. « _Lucharás por no perder la paciencia con este idiota que cien veces naufragó_. _Y tendrás que pintarme las estrellas cuando el cielo no las saque por temor_ ».

―Te encanta cantar por Dani Martín, ¿eh? ―Murmuró cuando terminó.

―Me encanta cantarte por Dani Martín ―la corrigió él, dándole un toquecito en el hombro―. Además, dice una gran verdad: siempre te haces una bolita en mi lado de la cama.

―¡Es que también es el mío! ―Protestó ella.

―Ya, pero tú nunca me lo cedes cuando voy a tu casa.

―Porque es mío ―insistió y le guiñó el ojo―. Lo que pasa es que tú no puedes resistirte a mis encantos y por eso siempre me lo cedes aquí.

―Claro, eso será. ―James puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza―. Bueno, voy a… No, no estamos saliendo.

―¿Eh? ―Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Me están preguntado que si estamos saliendo, ¿ves? ―Señaló la pantalla y ella asintió―. También dicen que eres muy guapa. Y sí, esta es la famosa vecina que me chantajea para que toquemos las canciones que a ella le gustan.

―No te chantajeo ―replicó―. Solo hago sugerencias que tú aceptas porque tengo un gusto musical increíble.

―Lo que sea. ―James puso los ojos en blanco―. Bueno, voy a explicaros por qué estamos haciendo este vídeo. ¿Habéis visto _Dirty Dancing_?

―¿Sabes que yo no la he visto?

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Lizzy rió y negó con la cabeza.

―¡Pero sé que escena es!

―Es que, si no, no volvería a dejarte entrar. ―Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y suspiró antes de mirar de nuevo a la cámara―. Bueno, aunque no la hayáis visto supongo que todos conocéis la famosa escena del baile final. ¡Pues nosotros vamos a recrearla!

―Vais a asistir a mi muerte en directo.

―¿Por qué te fías tan poco de mí?

―No es que no me fíe de ti, es que esto no puede salir bien.

―De eso nada, ¡vamos! ―El chico se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el hueco que habían hecho un poco antes.

―Un placer conoceros a todos. ―Lizzy se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó también. Se puso enfrente de James y tomó una bocanada de aire―. Como me dejes caer…

―Confía en mí, ¿vale? Además, ya sabes dónde tienes que saltar. Luego solo tienes que mantener el cuerpo recto.

―Más fácil de decir que de hacer. Mira lo que pasó en el último ensayo…

―No pienses en eso, Lizz. Vamos, que pongo la música.

Buscó la canción en el móvil, le dio al _play_ y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa una vez comenzó a sonar.

―¿Voy?

―Cuando quieras.

―Cógeme, ¿eh?

―¿Dejó Ryan Gosling que Emma Stone se cayera en _Crazy stupid love_?

―Tú no eres Ryan Gosling por muy creído que te lo tengas.

―Ni tu Emma Stone, pero eso no hace que mi pregunta tenga menos valor. ―Hizo un gesto con los brazos y sonrió―. Vamos, Lizz. Confía en mí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

La morena tomó aire, contó hasta tres bajito y empezó a correr. Cuando estuvo cerca del chico, saltó y él la cogió de la cintura con firmeza. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el aire, sobre su cabeza. Gritó sin poder evitarlo, pero estiró los brazos y trató de mantener la postura unos instantes hasta que él comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Se aferró a su cuello y trató de normalizar la respiración que, de repente, se le había acelerado muchísimo.

―¿Ves? ―Murmuró él, manteniéndola unos centímetros suspendida del suelo, a la altura de su rostro. Él también respiraba deprisa―. Te dije que saldría bien.

―Sí… Supongo que… que tendré que hacerte caso más a menudo.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca y parecían atraerse como imanes pero, de repente, Lizzy desvió la mirada al lado, hacia el ordenador donde estaban grabándose, y ambos recordaron que no estaban solos en aquella habitación así que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y él, finalmente, la dejó en el suelo antes de regresar a la silla.

―A la gente le ha encantado ―comentó, intentando rebajar la tensión que se había instalado en la sala―. Ven a ver los comentarios.

―Sí, claro. ―Ella asintió y, con su mejor sonrisa, se sentó a su lado―. Vaya, parece que todas tus fans quieren que les hagas lo mismo.

―Es que nos ha quedado genial. Te dije que un día teníamos que grabarnos haciendo estas tonterías.

―Bueno, no ha estado tan mal. ―Siguió leyendo y negó con la cabeza―. No, en serio, no somos pareja. Solo vecinos y amigos.

―Y ella es como la fan número uno del grupo.

―Genial, ahora van a creer que soy una pirada que se mudó a vivir a tu edificio persiguiéndote.

―¿Y no lo hiciste?

―Imbécil. ―Le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

―Está bien, está bien ―dijo, riendo―. Lizzy no había oído hablar del grupo hasta que un día yo la invité a un concierto y, de hecho, la primera vez que nos cruzamos en el ascensor no quiso decirme ni su nombre.

―Empezaste a tirarme ficha y me asustaste ―se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

―No intentaba ligar contigo, solo era amable con mi vecina nueva.

―Claro. ―La morena le guiñó un ojo y sonrió antes de mirar de nuevo a la pantalla―. Pues somos vecinos desde hace casi dos años. Me mudé aquí cuando empecé el máster.

―Y ahora está haciendo un doctorado ―añadió él―. Es guapa, lista y, señores, está soltera, pero si alguien le rompe el corazón, no me quedará más remedio que matarlo.

―¡James!

―Pero si es la verdad.

―Eres un imbécil…

―Pero me adora usted, señorita doctoranda.

―Pues hablando de eso… Creo que debería irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

―¿Me vas a dejar solito? ¡Y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar!

―Hombre, si me haces la cena, me pongo el pijama y me bajo a trabajar aquí.

―Pues no se hable más. Cenamos juntos y vemos _Dirty dancing_. El prota te va a encantar, es muy de tu rollo.

―No, no es un buen cocinero, pero es que odio cocinar ―comentó ella, ignorándolo, al ver que empezaban a preguntarle cómo cocinaba el chico―. Además solo tiene dos especialidades: tallarines y alitas de pollo.

―Pues no te quejas cuando te los preparo.

―Ni lo haré ahora. Creo que eres quien hace que no muera por desnutrición. ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie―. Me cambio y bajo.

―Vale, yo me quedo un rato contestando preguntas y, cuando estés lista, me pongo a cocinar.

―Eres el mejor. ―Lizzy sonrió―. Adiós, chicos, un placer conoceros.

―La volveréis a ver pronto, me ha gustado esto del vídeo en directo.

Ambos sonrieron y la chica salió del piso, todavía un poco nerviosa. Lo que había estado a punto de pasar (¡otra vez y ya iban tres!) no podía suceder bajo ningún concepto pero, al menos, parecía que ambos habían decidido actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, menudo lío tienen Lily, Rose y James y Lizzy ;) Si es que el finde ha dado para mucho...

Y menudo despertar el de Alice, pobrecilla que casi se muere de la vergüenza jajaja

A Rose le ha venido muy bien sincerarse con Albus y creo que poco a poco se está aclarando ;)

Y James y Lizzy... Oye, yo os voy a ser sincera, también quiero hacer el salto de Dirty Dancing (y no morir en el intento jajaja)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Un beso,

María :)


	36. Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones

**(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction ― The Rolling Stones**

Lizzy suspiró y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Alba, a su lado, empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

―Casi que no te pregunto cómo llevas el plan de la tesis, ¿no?

―Tenía una sola cosa que hacer este curso. Una. Sola. Cosa. Y la he dejado, ¿cómo no?, para el último día ―contestó, sin levantar la cabeza―. ¿Qué me está pasando?

―Oh, yo lo sé.

―A ver, sorpréndeme.

―A lo mejor tiene algo que ver cierto vecino que se pasea por tu piso con una guitarra y sin camiseta, ¿no te parece?

―Muy graciosa. ―Se incorporó―. Tú vives con tu novio, es vuestro primer año viviendo juntos, y los dos tenéis ya hechos vuestros planes.

―Porque Gonzalo y yo estamos haciendo lo mismo y nos obligábamos a estudiar y trabajar el uno al otro mientras que a ti James te buscaba para retozar en pijama, ver películas y salir por ahí.

―¿Retozar en pijama?

―Sí, ¿no? No os acostáis, pero dormís juntos, os dais abracitos, hacéis piececitos… y a saber qué más.

―Eres imbécil.

―Me amas.

―Te odio, Alba del Mar.

―Me adoras ―insistió, sonriendo―. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme así.

―Es tu nombre.

―Venga, ¿qué te queda?

―Ya no mucho. Estoy con las correcciones, pero voy prácticamente a contrarreloj. Quiero presentar ya y quitarme esto de encima cuanto antes.

―Nos irá bien. ―Sonrió―. Venga, Lizzy, que dentro de nada seremos libres. Un poco al menos.

―Hasta dentro de tres años…

―Si James no te distrae.

―¡Alba!

―Es broma. ―Sonrió―. ¿Vamos a por un café?

―¿Me dejas terminar de corregir esta página?

―Claro, pero date prisa.

Lizzy asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en el portátil mientras Alba releía, desganada, el artículo que estaba escribiendo. En realidad James le caía bien (alguna vez habían ido a cenar los cuatro o había coincidido con él en el piso de Lizzy y no le parecía mal chico), pero veía que su amiga y él estaban en puntos diferentes en todos los sentidos y no sabía si conseguirían aclararse a tiempo. Ni si eso afectaría la carrera de Lizzy.

* * *

Rose entró al despacho de Astoria, con una sonrisa nerviosa. No tenían ninguna reunión programada para aquel día, ni siquiera para los próximos, pero la había llamado y le había dicho que tenía que ir de forma inmediata a verla. No sabía qué querría, pero no le daba buena espina.

―Hola, Rose. Siéntate. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, todo bien ―contestó la pelirroja, dejándose caer en una de las sillas―. Ya he terminado todos los informes y…

―Y lo llevas todo al día como siempre. ―La mujer sonrió―. Eres fantástica.

―Solo hago mi trabajo.

―Bueno, pero no te he llamado para hablar de trabajo.

―¿Ah, no? ―Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Aquello le daba mala espina.

―No.

Rose tragó saliva. No quería hablar de su relación con Scorpius con su jefa. No podía hacer aquello. Sería la confirmación de que estaba allí solo por eso y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

―¿Entonces?

―Vacaciones.

―¿Eh?

―Que te doy vacaciones. Ahora tengo la agenda un poco más despejada y has estado trabajando muchísimo así que tienes dos semanas libres.

―¿En serio? ―Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y aliviada a partes iguales. No se había esperado aquello.

―Claro. Sal por ahí, visita alguna exposición o vete a casa. Seguro que tus padres te echan de menos.

―Sí, mi padre siempre lo hace. ―Sonrió―. Muchas gracias, Astoria.

―Mándame por correo los últimos informes y no vengas hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo? ―Le devolvió la sonrisa―. Intentaremos sobrevivir sin ti.

―Lo conseguiréis, estoy segura.

Se levantó y, tras darle las gracias una última vez, salió del despacho.

―¿Y esa sonrisa? ―Le preguntó Scorpius desde su mesa.

―Mañana estaré oficialmente de vacaciones.

―¿En serio? ―La miró con las cejas enarcadas―. ¡Menuda cara!

―Un premio por la fiesta. ―Le guiñó el ojo y señaló su despacho―. ¿Entras y hablamos? Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que comentar.

―Sí. ―Asintió y suspiró―. Hablemos.

Los dos entraron al despacho de la pelirroja, en silencio. Rose se sentó en el escritorio y él se apoyó en la pared, junto a la puerta, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

―A ver, entre nosotros han pasado… cosas ―empezó ella, tras unos instantes de silencio.

―Varias veces, sí.

―¿Y esto nos lleva a alguna parte o…?

―¿O qué? ―Preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

―No lo sé. Nunca he hecho esto. ―Rose suspiró―. Pónmelo un poco más fácil, Scorpius. Empieza tú.

―Vale, a ver, esto es un poco confuso porque cuando te conocí no te soportaba porque creía que eras insufrible, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad no eres así y… no sé. Hemos empezado a entendernos, ¿no?

―¡Exacto! Es justo eso. ―Ella asintió―. No te soportaba porque me parecías un niñato estúpido y egoísta, pero poco a poco he ido descubriendo que eres más que eso. Pero es confuso porque siento… cosas. Cosas que se mezclan.

―¿Y crees que esas cosas que se mezclan pueden llevarnos a algún sitio? ―Se acercó a ella y se apoyó también en el escritorio.

―¿Crees que podemos encontrar un punto intermedio entre tú y yo? Un punto intermedio en el que no estemos desnudos ―puntualizó Rose, conteniendo una sonrisa a duras penas.

―Yo creo que sí. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Tenemos nuestras cosas. Somos cabezotas.

―Y orgullosos.

―Y nos gusta llevar la voz cantante a ambos.

―Y que lo digas.

―Pero… ―Scorpius suspiró―. Yo creo que podemos conseguirlo.

―¿Y qué propones? ―Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió.

―Intentarlo y ver qué tal nos va.

―¿Así de fácil?

―No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil, ¿no?

―No. ―Rose levantó la cabeza y lo besó―. ¿Quieres cenar esta noche? Pero nada de sitios caros, ni cosas de esas que nos conocemos. Se acabaron los vestidos de marca y, aunque me duela, los coches caros. Quiero ser yo. Quiero poder ser yo misma y no esa versión que me obligan a ser aquí.

―Bueno, yo tampoco puedo ser quien no soy, ¿no? Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo intermedio. Déjame pensar. ―Enarcó una ceja―. Estoy seguro de que puedo sorprenderte.

―Eso espero.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. Y justo entonces la puerta se abrió.

―Oye, chicos, que…

Theo se quedó en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo y los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Pero qué…?

―¡Theo!

―Me voy.

Cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero, antes de poder alejarse, una mano se aferró a su camisa y lo metió de un tirón de nuevo en el despacho.

―Auch, Rose, qué fuerza tienes ―protestó cuando ella lo soltó.

―No puedes decir ni una palabra de esto ―le dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar nada.

―Y dale… ―Scorpius bufó―. Parece que te da vergüenza salir conmigo.

―No me da vergüenza, pero tampoco quiero ir pregonándolo por ahí tan pronto.

―¿Entonces estáis saliendo? ―Theo los miró con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¡No podéis esperar que me calle algo así!

―Pues lo vas a hacer y punto ―insistió la chica―. Ya lo sabe demasiada gente.

―¿Quién más? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Tu hermana, que nos pilló en la cama en la fiesta.

―¡¿Os acostasteis en la fiesta y Daphne no me lo ha contado?!

―A ti no, pero a tus tíos sí. ―Rose puso los ojos en blanco―. O eso creemos.

―Mi padre le abrió el garaje para que cogiera el coche que quisiera.

―Vale, sí, eso es que lo saben. ―Theo sonrió―. ¡Qué fuerte! Pues pienso decírselo a Lily.

―Mi prima es una bocazas. ¡Todo el mundo se enterará!

―Pero no puedo no decírselo. Es mi…

―¿Es «tu qué»? ―Su primo enarcó una ceja.

―¿Sabéis qué? Voy a irme a mi mesa, a hacer cosas, y no vamos a hablar de esto hasta que tengáis claro si queréis que la gente lo sepa o no. ¿De acuerdo?

―Nos vemos luego, Theo. ―Rose se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Si ya sabía yo que esto no iba a terminar bien…

Suspiró y se marchó y Scorpius se quedó mirando fijamente a Rose.

―¿Qué?

―¿Nos escapamos?

―Estamos trabajando. ―La pelirroja rió―. Vete a tu mesa y piensa en cómo vas a sorprenderme esta noche, anda. Yo tengo que terminar unas cosas antes de irme de vacaciones.

―Mandona.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se acercó y la besó una última vez antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta del despacho con cuidado. Rose suspiró y volvió a su mesa, aunque una llamada de teléfono la sacó en seguida de su ordenador.

―No será posible. ―Negó con la cabeza y contestó―. Lils, me pillas trabajando, ¿qué…?

―¡¿Estás acostándote con Scorpius y no me lo cuentas?!

Tuvo que contener un pequeño grito. Iba a matar a Theo.

* * *

James bostezó y siguió marcando con los dedos el ritmo de aquella canción de los Rolling Stones. No había vendido ni un seguro aquel día. Bueno, ni aquel ni ninguno de los anteriores. En todo el mes de mayo solo había vendido dos y sabía lo que aquello significaba: iban a despedirlo. Y no tenía ningún plan b.

―¡Bien, otro!

Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a la chica que se sentaba a su lado. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era la mejor vendedora, pero, por desgracia, no podía preguntárselo porque, en sus primeros días en la empresa (ambos empezaron al mismo tiempo, hacía un año), se acostaron y todo salió espantosamente mal. Nieves fue la primera chica con la que se acostó después de lo de Lizzy y no fue su mejor decisión, la verdad. Desde aquel día no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Excepto para criticarse e insultarse, claro está.

Suspiró e intentó una última llamada. A lo mejor aquella era la buena.

―¿Sí?

―Hola, buenas tardes. Mi nombre es James Potter y llamo de Neptuno Seguros. ¿Tiene…?

―Lo siento, no estoy interesada ―contestó la chica al otro lado de la línea.

―Oh, vale. Perdone las molestias. Que pase una buena tarde.

―Igualmente. Adiós.

Colgó y volvió a suspirar. A lo mejor su problema era que no sabía insistir. A él no le gustaba que le molestaran así que ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No quería incordiar a nadie, ni obligarle a contratar un seguro que no quería.

―James.

Levantó la cabeza y se quitó los auriculares. Su jefe lo miraba desde el principio del pasillo con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Sí?

Se levantó y se acercó a él, con su mejor sonrisa. Ya había conseguido una vez que no lo echara, podía volver a conseguirlo. O eso se empeñaba en creer mientras repasaba mentalmente cuánto tenía ahorrado en la cuenta y cuánto podría pedirles a sus padres sin parecer un caradura mientras encontraba otro trabajo.

―Mañana a primera hora pásate por mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar.

―Mañana quiero hacer una campaña intensiva a ver si…

―Esa campaña debiste empezarla hace meses, no ahora. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Ya sabes cómo va esto.

―Por favor, yo…

―Mañana a primera hora hablamos ―lo cortó―. Mi jornada ya ha acabado así que me voy a casa y, como tu turno está a punto de acabar, deduzco que tú también te marcharás.

―Claro… ―Suspiró―. Mañana a primera hora hablaremos.

El hombre se marchó y él volvió a su cubículo y recogió sus cosas.

―¿Problemas con el jefe?

Se giró al escuchar a Nieves, que también había empezado a recoger sus cosas y, al parecer, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

―¿A ti qué te importa? ―Replicó, molesto.

―Nada, pero me alegrará no tener que verte todos los días, ¿sabes?

―Echamos un polvo una vez y la cosa no fue bien. ¿Tanto rencor me guardas?

―No: nos acostamos y tú estuviste ausente todo el tiempo. Como si no estuviera allí, como si fuera solo… un objeto con el que satisfacerte ―replicó―. Nunca me había sentido tan usada.

―Esa nunca fue mi intención, yo…

―Solo te digo que pobre de la chica que se enamore de ti porque vas a hacerle daño a la pobre incauta.

Se colgó su bolso y se marchó y James suspiró. La verdad era que aquella no había sido su mejor noche. Recordaba intentar no pensar en Lizzy, intentar olvidarla. Recordaba la sensación de vacío que lo invadió y que parecía envolverlo todo. No había sido justo con Nieves.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, salió y se montó en la moto. No tardó en llegar al piso. Entró y se tiró en el sofá. Quiso llamar a Lizzy y proponerle algún plan, pero sabía que estaba muy liada con la tesis y que lo mejor sería no molestarla.

Mr. Knightley maulló y se subió al sofá y él sonrió levemente.

―¿Tú también estás cansado, pequeñajo? A lo mejor tenemos que buscarnos una casa nueva, ¿sabes? ―Suspiró―. No puedo dejarte con mamá porque su casera no la deja tener animales en casa y, entre tú y yo, porque ya no podría vivir sin ti. Sobreviviremos sin ella. O eso espero.

El gato volvió a maullar y él lo acarició.

―Pero no te preocupes que vendremos a visitarla todos los días, ¿vale? No nos dará tiempo a echarla de menos.

Volvió a acariciarlo y suspiró. Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues subo el capítulo hoy en vez de ayer porque esta historia cumple un añito :) ¡Y menudo añito! Ay, estos chicos...

Por cierto, hay un pequeño (gran) guiño a mi amiga Mar en este capítulo porque le dije que la conversación de Lizzy y Alba le recordaba a nosotras y me está obligando a llamarla "Alba del Mar" y a que su novio se llame Gonzalo (como el suyo xD).

Y, bueno, parece que al final todo el mundo va a enterarse de lo de Rose y Scorpius (aunque menos mal que Astoria está actuando como si nada) y James... Ay :( Pobrecillo :(

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene.

Un beso enorme y gracias por compartir esta locura de historia conmigo,

María :)


	37. Someone like you - Adèle

**Someone like you ― Adele**

Rose terminó de arreglarse bajo la atenta mirada de Victoire, que había decidido que no podía perderse ese momento.

―Estás guapísima, pero déjame…

Se acercó, cogió la paleta de sombras de ojos y comenzó a retocarla mientras protestaba.

―Puedo sola, Vic.

―Soy casi una profesional así que calla y déjame.

Rose bufó, pero la dejó terminar casi sin quejarse. Cuando hubo terminado, Victoire se alejó unos pasos y sonrió.

―Ahora sí que estás perfecta.

―No seas tan creída ―replicó, pero se miró al espejo y tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que su prima tenía razón y aquella sombra le quedaba muy bien.

El timbre sonó entonces y la rubia se asomó.

―¿Abres tú, cielo?

―Claro.

―Uy, «cielo». ¿No vais un poco rápido? ―Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada―. Os veo casados en dos meses.

―Muy graciosa.

Las dos salieron del baño y sonrieron a los chicos, que charlaban de pie en el salón.

―Estás guapísima, Rose ―dijo Scorpius tras silbar.

―¿Dónde vas a llevarme? ¿Voy bien así? ―Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y el volante de su blusa se levantó un poco.

―Es una sorpresa, pero vas perfecta.

―Espero que sea un sitio que la señora Narcissa Black desapruebe.

―Espera. ―Teddy frunció el ceño y miró a Scorpius―. ¿Narcissa Black? ¿Black Rosier?

―Sí. ―El rubio también frunció el ceño―. ¿La conoces?

―Solo por comprobar. ¿Sabes si tu abuela tenía una hermana que se escapó de casa con 18 años con un chico al que acusaron de comunista?

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―¡Ay, Dios!· ―Victoire se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

―Tu abuela y mi abuela son hermanas.

―¿Qué?

―Mi abuela es la hermana que se escapó. Andromeda Black Rosier.

―¡¿En serio?! ―Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

―Eso quiere decir que vosotros dos sois… ¿primos? ―Rose tuvo que contener una carcajada―. ¡Con lo grande que es Madrid y habéis venido los dos a encontraros en mi piso!

―Esto es muy fuerte. ―El rubio suspiró―. Mi abuela dijo una vez que había escuchado que su hermana había vuelto, pero… no se han vuelto a ver desde que se fue.

―¿Cuántos años hace de eso? ―Preguntó Victoire.

―Casi 60 ―contestó Teddy antes de suspirar―. Toda una vida.

―Me da mucha pena. ―Rose suspiró―. Aunque no quiero ni imaginarme la locura que tenía que ser esa casa. Teniendo en cuenta cómo es Narcissa, puedo hacerme una idea de cómo era el resto de la familia.

―Sí, pero a mi abuela le da mucha pena no hablar con su hermana. Siempre dice que es lo único que lamenta de su huída.

―¿Y por qué no intentamos…? ―Scorpius dejó la pregunta en el aire―. Yo creo que mi abuela también quiere volver a verla y sería bonito. No me gustaría que no volvieran a verse nunca.

―¿Crees que podríamos hacerles una especie de encerrona?

―¿Puedo apuntarme? ―Rose sonrió, emocionada. Aquello era lo mejor que había escuchado en bastante tiempo.

―¡Y yo también! ―Añadió Victoire―. ¡Qué bonito! Un reencuentro familiar después de tanto tiempo.

―Pues tenemos que planear algo ―decidió Scorpius―. ¿Tu abuela suele ir al Ritz?

―No, mi abuela es más de tomarse el aperitivo en el bar de la esquina de su piso.

―Bueno, pero quizás podríamos acordar un restaurante y llevarlas.

―Algo en el centro que esté de moda, pero que no sea excesivamente ostentoso.

―¿Y qué tal el restaurante donde fuimos a comer el sábado? ―Sugirió Victoire―. Estaba muy bien y no era demasiado caro.

―¡Ay, sí! Es muy bonito, pero no demasiado estirado. Creo que podrías convencer a tu abuela para ir y yo a la mía. ―Teddy sonrió―. Dame tu número y lo arreglamos todo para que se vean esta semana.

―Claro.

Los dos intercambiaron los números, todavía sorprendidos. Aquellas casualidades no solían darse muy a menudo y esperaban que tanto a Andromeda como a Narcissa les gustara aquella sorpresa.

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos? ―Preguntó Rose una vez hubieron terminado de acordar algunos detalles.

―Sí, claro. ―El chico asintió.

―Nosotros también nos marchamos ―añadió Victoire―. No queremos molestar a Albus para una vez que estudia.

―¿Qué está estudiando? ―Preguntó Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño.

―Las oposiciones.

―¿Albus está opositando? ¿Desde cuándo?

―Esa es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos.

―¡Vic!

―Pero si es verdad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste estudiar? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Pero que eso, que para una vez que le da por sacar los libros, no vamos a distraerlo. A ver si aprueba y saca plaza.

Los cuatro se marcharon del piso y se despidieron en el portal. La pelirroja se giró hacia Scorpius y sonrió.

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos?

―Es una sorpresa, ¿no? ―Sonrió y le tendió la mano―. Vamos al metro, anda.

* * *

Cuando Rose se bajó del vagón, supo perfectamente dónde iban y quiso gritarle a Scorpius. ¿Pero de qué iba?

―¿En serio? ―Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

―Todavía no lo has visto.

―Voy a la oficina todos los días ―replicó―. Creo que me la conozco bastante bien.

―Hay un sitio en el que no has estado y que he preparado en secreto para esta noche. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie que nos hemos colado.

―¿Vamos a colarnos? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Técnicamente, sí, pero la empresa es de mi madre así que creo que no es del todo ilegal.

―Díselo al juez.

―Mi madre no nos denunciaría, tranquila. ―Sonrió―. Venga, vamos. Te va a gustar.

Volvió a tenderle la mano y ella la aceptó y caminó junto a él hasta el edificio de la empresa. En la puerta, Scorpius dio unos pequeños golpes y, una vez se asomó el guarda de seguridad, le tendió un billete.

―Subid.

―Con soborno incluido. ―Rose negó con la cabeza―. Vamos a acabar en la cárcel.

―No, ya verás.

―Estoy bastante segura de que…

―¡Rose! ―Protestó, haciéndola reír.

―Está bien, está bien. ―La chica apoyó una mano en su antebrazo y sonrió―. Vamos, anda.

Scorpius la llevó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón del último piso. Sacó la nueva copia que había sacado de la terraza ―su madre y su tía deberían darse cuenta de una vez de que, por mucho que se las quitaran, seguirían sacando copias― aunque, una vez llegaron a la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrir.

―Voy a taparte los ojos.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. ―Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se colocó tras ella―. Venga, confía en mí.

―Espero que esto merezca la pena… ―murmuró mientras él le cubría los ojos con cuidado.

―Te lo prometo.

Abrió la puerta y la cogió de la mano para poder conducirla hasta el centro de la terraza.

―Ten cuidado ―le dijo―. Un paso más.

―¿No irás a tirarme por el borde, verdad? ―Preguntó, aguantando la risa―. Tu madre no te daría mi despacho aunque te deshicieras de mí.

―Vaya, y yo que creía que esto era un plan maestro…

Ambos rieron y el rubio, finalmente, se detuvo.

―Dame un segundo, ¿vale? En seguida vuelvo.

―Está bien.

Terminó de prepararlo todo rápidamente antes de colocarse de nuevo tras ella y quitarle la venda.

―Vaya…

Rose abrió mucho los ojos. Scorpius había llenado la terraza de velas y pétalos de flores y había extendido una manta en medio. Pero lo mejor eran las vistas. Podía ver todas las luces de Madrid desde esa terraza. Y era maravilloso.

―Es precioso ―murmuró. Se giró y lo miró―. ¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

―He preparado un picnic ―contestó, señalando una bolsa―. He hecho sándwiches y traído vino. Nada estirado, nada aburrido. Pero una de las mejores vistas de Madrid. ¿Te gusta?

―Me encanta.

Apoyó una mano en su mejilla y lo besó con dulzura. Aquella era la cena más bonita que le habían preparado nunca.

* * *

―¿Pero lleva así todo el día?

Albus garabateaba en un folio en blanco, algo preocupado.

―Toda la tarde al menos ―contestó Alice tras suspirar―. Estuvo un rato primero con el violín y luego con la guitarra. No para de cantar.

―¿Qué canta ahora?

―Adele. _Someone like you_.

―Eso es mala señal. ―El chico suspiró―. Si necesitas tranquilidad para estudiar, puedes venirte aquí conmigo. Rose ha salido con Scorpius así que estoy solito.

―No, tranquilo, me gusta tener música de fondo ―contestó―. Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada. Creo que… creo que Theo tiene algo que ver.

―Theo tiene mucho que ver, hazme caso.

―Creo que se ha enamorado, Al.

―Espero que...

El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. ¿Quién llamaba tan tarde? Esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada grave.

―¿Albus?

―Un segundo, mi amor. Han llamado a la puerta.

Se acercó a la entrada y frunció el ceño al mirar por la mirilla. Al otro lado estaban Theo y una chica, discutiendo. Abrió y les dedicó una mirada interrogante.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Hola! ―La chica se giró hacia él y sonrió―. Albus, ¿verdad? Soy Daphne, la hermana de Theo. ¡Y tú eres el hermano de Lily!

―Daphne, para. ―El chico suspiró―. He intentado detenerla, pero cuando me he dado cuenta, estaba llamando a tu puerta.

―Es que necesito conocer a tu hermana ―le explicó la chica―. ¡Quiero conocer a mi cuñada!

―Si mi hermana te escucha decir eso, saldrá corriendo y ninguno de nosotros volverá a verla jamás. ―Albus puso los ojos en blanco y señaló el teléfono antes de llevárselo de nuevo al oído―. Alice, perdona, son Theo y su hermana.

―Oh, Alice es su compañera de piso, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

―Daphne, para, en serio.

―No hasta que me la presentes ―dijo la chica con decisión―. Mamá dice que es una chica muy maja y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a conocerla.

―No es el mejor día para conocer a Lily.

―¿Le pasa algo? ―Theo frunció el ceño―. No me contesta los mensajes, pero supuse que estaría estudiando.

―Es un poco más complicado que eso, Theo.

―¿Pero está bien?

―Sí, es solo que…

―Eso es que le pasa algo.

No le dejó contestar. Echó a correr escaleras abajo ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermana y Albus.

―¿Va a por Lily?

―Su… supongo ―murmuró él, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Llévame al piso de tu hermana!

―Mi novia tiene que estudiar. No podemos ir todos. ¿Verdad, Alice?

―No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando ―confesó la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.

―Pues resulta que Theo acaba de salir corriendo hacia vuestro piso y Daphne quiere que la lleve para conocer a Lils.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―Exclamó―. Lily no está para recibir visitas hoy. Para a Theo.

―No creo que pueda hacer eso ya.

―Voy a llamarle, no creo que esto sea buena idea.

―Alice…

― _Maite zaitut_. Luego hablamos.

Colgó y, rápidamente, marcó el número de teléfono del otro chico, que no tardó en contestar.

―¿Sí?

―¡Ni se te ocurra venir a mi piso! ―Le gritó―. ¡Lily no necesita visitas ahora!

―Tarde, ya voy de camino ―contestó―. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

―No pienso abrirte la puerta.

―¿Por qué?

―No quiero que vengas.

―Pero, ¿qué le he hecho?

―¡Enamorarla!

Alice gritó y, alarmada, a punto estuvo de tirar el móvil. ¿Pero qué acababa de decir?

―¿Perdona? ―Theo se quedó inmóvil en el taxi. ¿Alice acababa de decir que Lily se había enamorado de él?

―Yo… Theo, no vengas. Por favor.

―Estoy ya casi en la puerta. Voy a subir, Alice. Tengo que hablar con ella.

El chico colgó, pagó al taxista y se bajó corriendo. Lily se había enamorado de él. Lily. Aquella pelirroja tan alocada y tan especial se había enamorado de él. ¿Y él de ella? También, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Lily le importaba muchísimo y sentía algo por ella. Le había dado miedo asustarla porque cada vez la conocía mejor y sabía cómo era, pero la quería.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó al timbre del piso de las chicas con insistencia. Necesitaba verla. Tenía que verla cuanto antes.

Escuchó voces e insistió hasta que, finalmente, Lily abrió.

―Tía, Alice, pero es que no entiendo por qué no podía abrir. ―Bufó y miró a Theo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Te quiero.

Lily se sintió palidecer y estaba convencida de que había empezado a temblar. De entre todas las posibles opciones, aquella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

―Yo casi que me voy.

Alice se encerró en su cuarto mientras Lily permanecía inmóvil en la puerta, todavía en estado de shock.

―Por favor, dime algo. ―Theo tragó saliva―. No venía precisamente a decirte esto, solo quería… animarte. Abrazarte y darte mimos hasta que te durmieras. Sin sentimientos, por supuesto. Pero…

―¿Me quieres? ―Preguntó casi en un murmullo.

Él asintió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. No sabía muy bien por qué había dicho eso, pero estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía.

―Pero no te pongas así.

―Me quieres…

―Lils.

―¿Por qué? ―Frunció el ceño―. No, a ver, no por qué sino cómo. Desde cuándo.

―No lo sé. Desde hace un tiempo, supongo.

―Dios…

―Podemos hacer como si nada. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Y podemos volver al plan de abrazos y mimos sin sentimientos.

―No. No quiero volver a ese plan. ―La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

―¿Me voy entonces?

―No.

―¿Entonces…?

Se acercó a él y lo besó con dulzura antes de cogerlo de la mano y meterlo dentro del piso. No dijeron nada. Solo cerraron la puerta, entraron a su dormitorio y se tumbaron en la cama.

Lily se hizo un pequeño ovillo y se abrazó a él, que le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

―Theo.

―¿Sí?

―No me hagas daño.

―Te juro que nunca lo haré.

―Dilo otra vez.

―Te quiero.

Besó su frente y siguió acariciándole el pelo mientras ella se relajaba entre sus brazos mostrándose, por una vez, vulnerable y dejándose sostener por otra persona. A lo mejor eso del amor no estaba tan mal. Aunque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta de momento.

* * *

Creo que todos creíamos que Lily iba a salir corriendo con la confesión ;) ¡Ay, si es que Theo a veces es muy directo! Pero qué monos son, jo.

Y menuda cenita le ha preparado Scorpius a Rose :3 ¡Si es que estos chicos son adorables cuando quieren!

Y, oye, las casualidades de la vida que han permitido que Teddy y Scorpius se den cuenta de que son familia ;) A ver qué tal va ese reencuentro, ¿no?

Espero que os haya gustado y, no es por crear hype, pero el capítulo que nos espera la semana que viene es :O

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	38. Con las ganas - Zahara

**Con las ganas ― Zahara**

La RAE define enamorarse como «prendarse de amor por alguien». Prendarse. Casi como prenderse. En llamas. En fuego. Quemarse y arder. Aquello le pegaba bastante a Lily en aquel momento.

Había perdido la virginidad a los 15 años con un gilipollas que le partió el corazón. Se había acostado con muchos chicos después de aquello. Probablemente habría perdido la cuenta si no llevara una lista (por lo que pudiera pasar).

Siempre le habían dicho que había una gran diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor, pero nunca se lo había creído. Al menos hasta aquel momento. Porque, aunque pecara de ñoña, aquello era distinto. No era igual. No sentía… lo mismo. La situación era distinta. Ella era distinta. Lo que sentía era distinto.

―Dios, Lily, te quiero…

Le habían dicho muchas cosas en la cama ―la mayoría tan escandalosas que Alice se ponía completamente roja cuando se las contaba―, pero nunca antes le habían dicho que la querían. Y, aunque era raro, le gustaba. De repente, le encantaba escuchar a Theo diciéndole aquello al oído, entre embestidas y con la respiración agitada y entrecortada.

―Sigue.

Gimió y se mordió el labio. Y lo mejor era que él no esperaba que ella contestara. Le estaba dando su espacio porque sabía que para ella aquello no era precisamente fácil. No tenía que hacer o decir nada para lo que no se sintiera preparada.

―Sigue tú.

―¿Ya te has cansado? ―Rió, arrugando la nariz, y le acarició la mejilla.

―Me tienes agotado últimamente.

―El estrés de los exámenes.

―Sí, eso será. O que te tengo loquita.

―Eso también, pero igual que yo a ti.

Se besaron y Theo se tumbó en la cama. Lily se subió sobre él y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio.

―No hagas eso.

―¿Por qué? ―Enarcó una ceja y se movió lentamente, haciendo que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera.

―Lils…

―Shh.

―No me mandes callar ―protestó, dándole un pequeño pellizco en la cadera que hizo que ella se retorciera y riera.

―¡Sabes que tengo cosquillas!

Theo se incorporó e intentó besarla, pero ella se echó un poco hacia atrás, sonriendo.

―Oye…

Volvió a acercarse, pero Lily, de nuevo, volvió a apartarse y le sacó la lengua. Ambos rieron y, finalmente, se besaron. El chico empezó a besar su cuello y ella gimió mientras volvía a moverse.

Pues aquello de hacer el amor no estaba nada mal.

* * *

Alice estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con los cascos puestos a todo volumen y pintándose las uñas de los pies. Lily y Theo la habían despertado de la siesta. Los dos llevaban desde la noche anterior sin salir del dormitorio para absolutamente nada (él ni siquiera había ido a trabajar) y, por los ruidos que llegaban hasta su dormitorio, era bastante evidente lo que llevaban tantas horas haciendo. Aunque en algún momento tendrían que salir al menos a por una bebida isotónica, ¿no?

―Joder, me he salido…

Suspiró e intentó corregirse la uña. La verdad era que la reacción de Lily la había sorprendido. Hacía dos días se había asustado por estar enamorándose y ahora no salía del dormitorio después de que Theo le hubiera dicho que la quería. Su amiga era un caso perdido, desde luego. Aunque al menos ellos lo estaban hablando. No como Albus y ella. ¿Se lo diría en algún momento? Tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba más remedio. Al final se enteraría y… tendría que habérselo dicho hacía ya tiempo. Albus no paraba de hablarle de que podría mudarse con él y que seguro que encontraba trabajo y que él la ayudaría a preparar las oposiciones y ella se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, sin decir nada. Cuando se lo dijera, se sentiría muy decepcionado. Si al menos le hubiera insinuado algo…

Miró sus apuntes y se mordió el labio. Tenía su último examen aquel viernes y lo mejor sería hablarlo nada más terminar. Saldría de la facultad y, en lugar de irse a tomar algo con sus compañeros o directamente al piso, iría a buscar a Albus y se lo explicaría todo.

Sabía que tendría que habérselo dicho antes, pero ya no podía hacer otra cosa. Y solo esperaba que aquello saliera bien.

* * *

Lizzy llegó con una enorme sonrisa y dos vasos de Starbucks al edificio. Estaba emocionada, iban a publicarle un artículo (¡por primera vez después de varios rechazos!) y tenía que celebrarlo con James así que había parado a por un par de frapuccinos bastante caros (casi cinco euros cada café así que más les valía estar buenos) de camino a casa y había comprado unos dulces en la pastelería de la esquina. Estaba segura de que se alegraría muchísimo por ella y solo quería compartir aquello con él. Aunque fuera con una merienda tardía.

Llamó a la puerta de su piso, sin borrar la sonrisa, aunque su expresión cambió totalmente cuando él abrió y sus ojos se encontraron. Le había pasado algo.

―Lizz…

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Nada, yo… ―Se revolvió el pelo y señaló los vasos―. ¿Y esto?

―Esto ahora no importa ―contestó―. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar y contarme lo que te ha pasado o qué?

James suspiró y se echó a un lado y la morena entró, prácticamente ignorando a Mr. Knightley, que se había acercado a ella. Soltó todo lo que llevaba sobre la encimera de la cocina y lo siguió hasta el salón, bastante nerviosa. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Se sentó en el sofá y él se dejó caer en una silla, justo frente a ella.

―Me han echado del trabajo ―murmuró―. No es que no lo viera venir, pero tenía la esperanza de que no pasara.

―¿Qué? ―Lizzy sintió su corazón pararse durante unos instantes. Eso no querría decir que James iba a marcharse de Madrid, ¿verdad?

―Estaba vendiendo muy poco, Lizz. Mi jefe ya no iba a darme más oportunidades.

―Ya, pero, ¿y ahora qué? ―Insistió―. ¿Qué plan tienes? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Supongo que tendré que buscarme otro piso. Este es demasiado caro ahora mismo para mí, no puedo permitírmelo. ―Suspiró―. Tengo algo ahorrado, pero no quiero gastármelo todo, sobre todo porque no sé qué encontraré ni cuándo. Echaré algunos currículos a ver si me sale algo de lo mío y también en bares y tiendas, pero no sé qué pasará.

―Pero, ¿te vas a ir del bloque?

―Lizzy, solo el alquiler son 700 euros. ―Bajó la vista y la fijó en sus manos―. No puedo permitírmelo ahora mismo.

―¿Y si… y si te vienes a vivir conmigo? ―Sugirió casi sin pensar.

―¿Qué? ―La miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―No… no sé ―murmuró ella―. Así no tendrías que irte. Tengo un cuarto libre y si compartiera piso les ahorraría dinero a mis padres. Con gastos y todo te saldría por, ¿cuánto?, ¿menos de 500? Yo pago 800 de alquiler más gastos. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi armario de los abrigos por ti.

―No puedo hacer eso, Lizz. ―Tuvo que obligarse a contestar aquello. La solución era buena, pero no podía hacerlo―. No puedo consentir que renuncies a tu independencia por mí. Te encanta vivir sola y a mí también. Encontraré otra solución, ya verás.

―Pero no quiero que te vayas.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio. Era probablemente la frase más sincera que había dicho en toda su vida. Solo quería ponerse a llorar en aquel momento, no quería que se fuera, no quería estar lejos de él.

―Ni yo quiero irme ―respondió él, también en voz baja. Se acercó a ella y se agachó justo enfrente―. A lo mejor encuentro algo, Lizz, no te preocupes. Tengo el piso hasta final de mes y tengo dinero para quedarme en julio e incluso en agosto. Es solo que no quiero gastarlo todo, pero no voy a irme mañana. Tengo que hablar con mi casero y arreglar cosas.

―Sí, claro.

―¿Qué venías a contarme?

―Ya nada.

―Venga ya, ¿qué celebramos?

―Van a publicarme un artículo ―confesó finalmente, obligándose a sonreír.

―Eso es maravilloso. Te lo mereces muchísimo, Lizz. ―Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y le retiró una lágrima traicionera que se le había escapado―. No llores. No voy a irme para siempre. Solo tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que nos separen más de 16 escalones.

―¿16?

―Sí, 16.

―¿Los tienes contados?

―A veces se me han hecho eternos ―dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

―James…

―Voy a poner algo de música a ver si nos animamos, ¿vale?

Cogió su móvil, abrió Spotify y puso el aleatorio.

―Joder, ¿no había ninguna canción más deprimente? ―Murmuró la chica al escuchar los primeros acordes de _Con las ganas_ de Zahara.

« _Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste, fui solo una más de cientos y, sin embargo, fueron tuyos los primeros voleteos_ ».

James le tendió una mano y se encogió de hombros.

―Ven, anda.

Ella la aceptó y él tiró de ella y la abrazó. Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, lentamente, perdidos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

« _Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos, ni los tuyos mis quejidos_ ».

La morena levantó un poco la vista y James contuvo la respiración cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Ambos se detuvieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo y se quedaron quietos en medio del salón, abrazados el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirarse. Lizzy se soltó y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, un poco nerviosa sin saber por qué. Sentía un torbellino de emociones en su estómago y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Él estiró entonces la mano y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza hasta llegar a su cuello y seguir bajando. Lizzy contuvo la respiración mientras él acariciaba con dulzura su escote. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa y, tras llevar ahí también su otra mano, comenzar a desabrocharlos lentamente. Terminaba con uno y pasaba al de abajo, sin apartar la vista de la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, con la respiración cada vez más agitada. Ella, que no había apartado la mirada de sus manos temblorosas, cerró los ojos unos instantes y gimió levemente.

―No… no se quita como una camisa normal ―murmuró, llamando su atención. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa tímida―. Los botones no llegan hasta abajo. Se quita como una blusa.

―Ah, claro.

James asintió y acarició con el dorso de la mano desde su estómago hasta su cuello. Apoyó una mano en la nuca y se acercó un poco.

―James…

―No lo pienses ―susurró él, acercándose a su oído―. No pensemos esta noche.

« _No quiero no estar a tu lado_ ».

Y, dicho esto, la besó.

* * *

Holi, no sé vosotros, pero yo estoy FANGIRLEANDO MÁXIMO.

A ver, este capítulo (la parte de James y Lizzy al menos) lleva en mi cabeza desde que empecé la historia y está escrita desde OCTUBRE. Y la canción... Ay. Yo es que tengo historia personal con la canción y, aquí entre nosotros, me hinché a llorar cuando la cantaron en el concierto de OT. Es que es preciosa :(

Y, dicho esto, parece que las cosas entre Lily y Theo van muy bien ;) (sorprendentemente bien, incluso). ¡Pero pobre Alice! Entre que no la dejan y que no se aclara... ay :(

En fin, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (a mí me ha encantado escribirlo porque ya sabéis que James y Lizzy son mi debilidad) y nos leemos la semana que viene (que a ver cómo reaccionan después de esto...)

Un beso,

María :)


	39. The Winner Takes It All - ABBA

**The Winner Takes It All ― ABBA**

Lo primero que vio Lizzy nada más despertarse fue el rostro de James. El chico dormía junto a ella, con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra apoyada en su cadera, manteniéndola pegada a él. Lo contempló unos instantes y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. ¿Qué se suponía que habían hecho?

Se giró con cuidado hacia el lado y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las siete y media y había quedado con su tutora a las nueve. Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde.

―¿Qué hora es?

La voz pastosa del chico y el beso que le dio en el hombro hicieron que sonriera y se girara otra vez. James la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque con la preocupación dibujada en sus ojos.

―Las siete y media.

―¿Tienes que ir a la universidad?

―Sí, he quedado a las nueve.

―Entonces lo mejor será que nos levantemos, ¿no? ―Apartó la mirada y suspiró―. Lizzy, lo de anoche…

―Lo de anoche pasó y ya está. No le demos vueltas, por favor.

―¿De verdad? ―Volvió a mirarla y acarició su mejilla―. Lizz, no ha sido un polvo sin importancia y ya está.

―Ya sé que entre nosotros siempre ha habido una conexión especial y que nos entendemos, tranquilo. No te preocupes. Además, estábamos un poco tontos y tristes y los dos llevábamos tiempo sin hacer nada o, al menos, yo llevaba, no sé tú, y, no sé, nos apeteció hacerlo y ya está.

―También llevaba bastante tiempo ―murmuró él―. Ocho meses.

―¿En serio? ―Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró un poco sorprendida―. Sabía que con Helena no habías hecho nada, pero no sabía que llevabas tanto.

―Pues ya ves, más que tú. ―Apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Si pudiera decirle que no había sido capaz de estar con ninguna otra chica porque a todas las comparaba con ella…―. Pero, Lizz, en serio, no era eso lo que quería decir.

―¿Ah, no?

―Es que esto no ha sido solo un polvo para desquitarnos ni porque estábamos tristes. Al menos para mí no ha sido eso.

―James…

―Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, Elizabeth ―confesó finalmente en un murmullo―. Eres la chica más increíble que he conocido nunca.

―Creo que ya quedó muy claro que buscábamos cosas distintas y, James, yo no quiero acostarme contigo sin más. Ya sabes que yo busco algo más que sexo casual ―contestó tras unos instantes de silencio―. Me encanta la conexión que tenemos, pero no es suficiente. Y nuestra amistad es demasiado importante como para jugárnosla así, ¿no crees?

―A lo mejor no quiero solo sexo casual.

―¿Qué? ―Su corazón se detuvo durante unos instantes. ¿Aquello que quería decir?

―No lo sé. No es que quiera una relación, pero, ¿por qué no podemos acostarnos sin pensar en nada más?

Lizzy suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No sabía qué se había esperado.

―Porque ya te dejé muy claro una vez que las cosas conmigo no son así, James. Ya te he dicho que no quiero estar contigo sin realmente estar.

―Pero, ¿por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?

―No es complicarlo ―respondió ella―. Soy simplemente así.

―Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ―Él se revolvió el pelo y suspiró―. Es que… no sé si quiero una relación, Lizzy.

―Y por eso lo dejamos el año pasado. ―Ella se incorporó y se cubrió con la sábana―. James, te quiero mucho, pero solo podemos ser amigos. Somos distintos. Ya tuvimos esta conversación, ya lo pasamos mal ambos. No volvamos a pasar por esto, por favor.

―Su… supongo que tienes razón.

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó y lo besó con dulzura antes de sonreír y levantarse. James la miró mientras se dirigía, completamente desnuda, hacia el baño, y cerró los ojos. Aquella noche había vuelto a sentir cosas que creía haber olvidado. Dudaba que pudiera sentirse así con nadie más y no entendía por qué ella insistía tanto en tener una relación. ¿Tan malo era aquello? ¿Tan malo era seguir siendo ellos y, además, acostarse de vez en cuando? No le estaba pidiendo echar un polvo cada vez que a él le apeteciera y luego olvidarse o pasar del tema. Solo quería estar con ella, pero sin formalismos. No sabía por qué se complicaba tanto y tenía que elegir entre todo y nada. Quería estar con Lizzy, solo quería eso.

La chica salió y recogió su ropa interior del suelo.

―¿Quieres tomarte algo antes de irte? ―Le preguntó él, levantándose. Cogió sus calzoncillos y se los puso―. Los dulces que trajiste siguen en la cocina y puedo prepararte un café en un segundo.

―No, tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme y ya voy algo justa de tiempo. Además, eran de nata, deberías tirarlos. ―Su móvil empezó a sonar en el salón y suspiró―. Tengo que cogerlo. ¿Te importa…?

―No, claro.

Lizzy contestó e intercambió un par de palabras con su madre mientras terminaba de vestirse y James la siguió y se sentó en el sofá, un poco nervioso. La chica colgó y se acercó a él antes de suspirar.

―Esta tarde nos vemos, ¿vale?

―Tengo ensayo, pero esta noche podemos cenar juntos.

―Sí, claro. Luego nos vemos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, recogió su bolso y salió del apartamento y el chico suspiró. Era consciente de que aquello podía cambiarlo todo y solo esperaba no haberla cagado. No soportaría perderla.

* * *

Scorpius llegó a la oficina, sonriendo. Ya tenían la mesa reservada para el reencuentro de su abuela y su hermana y estaba muy ilusionado. Esperaba que le gustara la sorpresa y que las dos se reconciliaran o, al menos, hablaran después de 60 años separadas.

Se acercó a su escritorio, se sentó y encendió el ordenador. Aquel día no tenía mucho que hacer. A lo mejor podía incluso salir un poco antes, si su madre no le mandaba nada de última hora. Miró su agenda y sonrió. Iba a ser un buen día. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco.

―A mi despacho. Ahora.

Levantó la mirada y tragó saliva. Su madre, que acababa de salir del despacho, lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada.

―Voy ―murmuró.

Se levantó y, rápidamente e intentando mantener la calma, entró al despacho de su madre, que cerró dando un portazo.

―Siéntate.

―¿He hecho algo?

―¡Siéntate!

Lo hizo sin rechistar. Astoria suspiró y ocupó su sillón, al otro lado del escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó una bolsa de plástico en la que había algo que el rubio reconoció en seguida.

―Mamá…

―¡No!

Palideció y apartó la mirada.

―Si volvéis a hacer «eso» en mi despacho, vais los dos a la calle.

―Lo siento… ―murmuró.

―Debería daros vergüenza. ―Bufó―. Anoche, antes de irnos, subí a la terraza con tu tía y nos encontramos unas bragas. ¡¿Cómo se os han podido olvidar?!

―No las encontrábamos, creímos que se habrían caído ―se excusó.

―Ya, bueno, pero eso no es lo peor. Cuando, preocupadas, miramos las cámaras de seguridad y vimos cómo os colabais y dónde entrabais… ―Gritó―. ¡Scorpius, por Dios!

―Lo siento, ¿vale? ―Él suspiró―. Nos motivamos un poco.

―¡¿Un poco?!

―Vale, puede que mucho, pero creíamos que no os enteraríais.

―¿Y eso os da derecho a colaros? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Y encima he tenido que despedir al de seguridad.

―¿Qué?

―Pues sí. Espero que le dieras un buen soborno.

―Mamá, pero él solo lo hizo porque era yo.

―¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ―Negó con la cabeza―. No podía seguir trabajando aquí. Si lo ha hecho contigo, podría hacerlo con cualquiera.

―Pero él…

―Era un buen trabajador, sí ―lo cortó―. Pero su comportamiento ha sido inadmisible. Y este despido va a caer sobre tu conciencia. Esta noche, cuando te vayas a dormir, piensa que ese hombre se acaba de quedar en la calle por tu culpa y la de Rose.

―No metas a Rose en esto. Ella no sabía nada y ni siquiera quería venir.

―Tarde, ya la he avisado y está de camino. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. En los vídeos de los pasillos, no se la ve dudar mucho, precisamente.

―¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que lo siento?

―Eres una adulto, Scorpius. En cualquier otra empresa, te habrían echado, pero, por suerte para ti, soy tu madre y te quiero. Deberías darme las gracias por actuar antes como madre que como jefa.

―No pienso hacerlo.

―Vete. No quiero verte lo que queda de día. ―Señaló la puerta―. Te penalizo con una semana sin empleo ni sueldo.

―Genial. ―Se levantó―. ¿Algo más?

―Dale esto a Rose. ―Le tiró la bolsa―. Yo no pienso hablar con ella. Va a hablar con tu tía.

―Estás siendo una melodramática. ―Bufó―. ¿Pero a ti no te encanta Rose? ¿No querías que estuviéramos juntos? Porque se te veían las intenciones desde el principio, mamá.

―¡Pero no quería que os lo montarais en mi despacho! Yo nunca hice esas cosas en el despacho de tu abuelo, ¿sabes?

―Fue un momento de pasión.

―¡Podríais haberos ido a su despacho!

―Vale, mamá, lo que sea. Me voy. Pero no seas muy dura con ella. ―Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse―. Fue idea mía. Yo cargaré con la culpa de todo.

―Espero que esto te sirva para darte cuenta de que, por muy tuya que vaya a ser la empresa, no puedes hacer todo lo que te dé la gana.

―Eso ya lo sé.

―Pues lo demuestras más bien poco. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Vete, anda, y no aparezcas por aquí hasta el lunes.

―Está bien…

Scorpius suspiró y salió del despacho, cabizbajo. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que su madre iba a enterarse de todo? Justo entonces vio a Rose salir del ascensor, con expresión preocupada, y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Le pasó la bolsa y la pelirroja palideció.

―Lo saben ―murmuró―. Me van a echar. Dios. No soy creyente, pero creo que me voy a poner a rezar.

―No nos van a echar, tranquila, pero mi tía quiere hablar contigo.

―¿Y tu madre?

―Mejor no la veas porque está muy cabreada. ―Suspiró―. Me ha penalizado sin empleo ni sueldo durante una semana.

―Joder… ―Se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de llorar―. Sabía que esto era mala idea.

―Lo siento.

―Es culpa de ambos. ―Rose se encogió de hombros―. Deséame suerte con tu tía.

―Suerte.

Le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo y la pelirroja, tras tomar aire, se dirigió al despacho de Daphne. Llamó y, en cuanto le dio permiso, pasó.

―Scorpius me ha dicho…

―Cierra y siéntate, por favor.

―Claro. ―Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó frente a la mujer, sonriendo con nerviosismo―. Dime.

―Sabes perfectamente por qué estás aquí.

―Sí.

―Mi hermana está muy decepcionada con vosotros y, la verdad, yo también. Aunque un poco menos porque no os habéis acostado en mi despacho.

―Ay, no…

―Tranquila, lo entiendo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Sois jóvenes, estáis empezando… Pero intentad controlaros un poco. A Astoria estuvo a punto de darle un infarto al veros entrar a su despacho.

―Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

―Ahora vamos a fingir un rato más que te estoy echando una bronca monumental sobre responsabilidad y todo eso, ¿vale?

―¿Y no vas a hacerlo?

―Si te soy sincera, no tengo autoridad moral para hacerlo. ―La mujer contuvo la risa a duras penas―. No quieres saberlo.

―No, creo que no.

―Así que tú me prometes que has aprendido la lección y que no vas a volver a colarte en el edificio y yo le digo a mi hermana que te he echado la bronca que ella quiere echarte, pero no se atreve.

―No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

―Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

―Lo que sea, Daphne. De verdad, me arrepiento mucho y…

―El sábado vas a venir a almorzar a casa de mis padres. Tenemos almuerzo familiar y quiero que vayas con Scorpius.

―No. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Eso es inmiscuirse en mi vida privada y no es legal.

―No seas cabezota, no lo hago por ti. Quiero que Theo lleve a Lily.

―¿A mi prima? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Es encantadora y mi hija se muere por conocerla.

―Lily no aceptaría nunca. ―Se puso de pie―. No puedes obligarme a hacer esto.

―Lo sé, pero ya que vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿qué menos?

―Esto es chantaje.

―Mandaremos un coche a por vosotros. ―Sonrió―. Será un almuerzo informal, tranquilas. Lo pasaremos muy bien.

―Daphne…

―Y dile a Lily que no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero que creo que es la única forma de conseguir que venga a comer a casa.

―Eres mi jefa, pero siento decirte que eres bastante retorcida.

―Soy una mujer de negocios. ―Se encogió de hombros―. _The winner takes it all_.

―¿Eso no es de una canción de ABBA?

―Sí, pero si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo tienes que tatuártela a fuego. Solo los ganadores consiguen que sus empresas triunfen. ―Daphne sonrió―. Vete a casa, Rose, y, tranquila, a Astoria se le pasará pronto. Le caes demasiado bien.

―Eso espero. ―Suspiró―. Nos vemos el sábado entonces.

―Sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, las cosas no podían ser fáciles con James y Lizzy... :( ¡Cómo son estos dos!

Y menuda pillada la de Rose y Scorpius, yo me moriría de vergüenza, de verdad, ¡qué mal! Menos mal que Daphne se lo ha tomado bastante a broma y ha aprovechado. ¿Quién ganará este pulso entre ella y Lily? ;)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene.

Un saludo,

María :)


	40. Voy a hacer todo un hombre de ti - Mulán

**Voy a hacer todo un hombre de ti ― Mulán**

Narcissa miraba por la ventana de su coche, intentando distraerse. Se suponía que había quedado para almorzar con su nieto y no entendía qué hacía aquella chica allí. ¿Por qué la había invitado también? ¿No estaría saliendo con ella, verdad?

―Y, bueno, ¿qué tal todo? ―Preguntó Scorpius, intentando romper el silencio incómodo que se había instalado en el coche. Se giró un poco para poder mirarlas tanto a ella como a Rose y sonrió con nerviosismo.

―Bien ―contestó de forma escueta―. Como siempre, ya sabes.

―¿Y…?

―¿Falta mucho para llegar? ―Lo cortó su abuela―. Estamos saliendo de Madrid.

―Pero si seguimos prácticamente en el centro ―dijo Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno, estamos saliendo del Madrid decente.

―Ay, por favor…

―Ya casi estamos llegando, abuela. No te preocupes. Es un restaurante muy bueno que nos han recomendado.

―Claro.

* * *

―Si es que los alquileres están cada día peor…

―Pues sí, pero menos mal que he pillado un estudio que no estaba mal de precio.

―Vic, pero si pagas 500 euros y tiene 18 metros cuadrados. ―Teddy puso los ojos en blanco y su abuela sonrió―. Abu, de verdad, tendrías que verlo. Su baño es como un armario.

―Y, literalmente, no tengo armario. ―La rubia negó con la cabeza―. Guardo la ropa en cajas y la cuelgo en percheros de estos portátiles. Lo bueno es que tengo poco que limpiar.

―Pues lo que te decía, hija. ―Andromeda se encogió de hombros―. A Teddy se lo digo siempre: debería dejar el centro y volverse al barrio. Pero no, él tiene que vivir en Madrid centro.

―De momento me apaño bien en mi micro-piso ―contestó él.

―Teddy, ahí hay un aparcamiento ―murmuró Victoire, señalando un hueco―. Pero sí, Andromeda, la verdad es que yo me planteé buscar un piso a las afueras, pero como estoy empezando en la firma y soy nueva en la ciudad… prefería estar un poco más cerca de mis primos.

―Y por eso se ha mudado a tres calles de ellos ―añadió Teddy, aparcando el coche―. Tienen una muy buena relación.

―La familia es importante.

―Sí, lo es. ―La mujer sonrió―. Sobre todo la que se elige.

Teddy terminó de aparcar y detuvo el coche.

―¿Nos vamos? Ya es casi la hora de la reserva.

―Sí, claro. ―Victoire comprobó su móvil y sonrió al leer que Rose y Scorpius también estaban llegando―. Vámonos.

Se bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al restaurante, charlando. Andromeda escuchaba atentamente a Victoire hablar de su trabajo y de unos diseños que tenía en mente. Le caía bien aquella chica. Era muy simpática y, por lo que le había contado, también era decidida y estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños. Esperaba que su nieto y ella estuvieran mucho tiempo juntos.

―Mira, este es el restaurante. ―Teddy señaló la puerta.

―¡Qué bonito! ¿Pero no será muy caro? No tienes que invitarme, cariño.

―Quiero invitarte, abu, en serio ―insistió―. Venga, vamos.

Entraron y los dos chicos sonrieron al ver a los demás hablando con el maître. Justo entonces, Rose se volvió y sonrió.

―Ey, hola.

―¿Quién…?

Narcissa se giró también y se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Miró a Andromeda de arriba abajo y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

―No puede ser…

―¿Cissy? ―La otra se llevó una mano a la boca. Hacía 60 años que no veía a su hermanita pequeña, pero había visto fotos de ella en distintos eventos de sociedad y no le había costado reconocerla. Además, podía haber pasado el tiempo, pero su cara seguía siendo la misma.

―Dromeda ―murmuró la otra. Había investigado, sin que nadie lo supiera. Desde los años 80, había buscado a su hermana y no había descansado hasta enterarse de que había vuelto a España. Aunque nunca se había atrevido a retomar el contacto y se había limitado a verla de lejos.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―He venido con mi nieto y… ―Narcissa frunció el ceño y se giró hacia ellos―. Esto es cosa vuestra.

―¿Habéis organizado vosotros esto? ―Preguntó Andromeda a la otra pareja―. ¿Cómo?

―El nieto de tu hermana está saliendo con mi prima ―explicó Victoire, sonriendo―. Nos enteramos por casualidad.

―Y pensamos que sería una buena idea. ―Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

Narcissa asintió y volvió a mirar a su hermana, que la miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ―Murmuró.

―Quise escribirte muchas veces, pero creí que estarías enfadada conmigo y no me atreví a hacerlo ―contestó la mayor.

―Claro que estaba enfadada. Nos abandonaste. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Saliste de casa aquella noche, enfrentándote a todos, gritándole a padre y a madre que eran unos asesinos, y no he vuelto a verte en 60 años.

―Te expliqué por qué me iba, Narcissa. ―Andromeda se cruzó también de brazos―. Madre iba a mandar matar a Ted y me iba a hacer algo peor a mí.

―No te iban a obligar a casarte con nadie, Andromeda. ¡No vivíamos en los años veinte!

―¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

―Dios mío, sigues siendo una cabezota.

―Y tú también.

―Me dejaste sola con padre, madre y Bella.

―No te iba precisamente mal con ellos ―insistió―. Tú pensabas lo que ellos querían que pensaras, yo era la que no soportaba aquello, la que pensaba diferente.

―Tenías 18 años.

―¡Pero nunca fui como ellos!

Se hizo el silencio y Scorpius miró a Rose con preocupación. A lo mejor aquello no había sido una buena idea.

―Quizás deberíamos irnos ―murmuró la pelirroja.

―¡Tú te callas! ―Le gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La chica dio un pequeño bote, asustada, y el rubio le dio la mano y se encogió de hombros.

―Narcissa, no pude ser yo hasta que me marché ―murmuró Andromeda―. Aquí me estaba ahogando. Con Ted podía ser yo. Me fui con él para que no le hicieran nada y para salvarme yo de la furia de padre y madre, pero… también me fui porque necesitaba ser libre.

―Nunca lo he entendido.

―Ni yo cómo tú no te asfixiabas en esa casa. ―Suspiró―. Empecé a vivir el día que me fui. Cuando posé el pie en Inglaterra supe que todo iría bien. Fueron semanas muy duras, ¿sabes? Huir de aquí no fue fácil. Hasta que no estuve en ese barco metida, pensé que iban a cogerme y me iban a pegar un tiro.

―Intenté que madre no te denunciara, pero no me hizo caso. ―Narcissa negó con la cabeza―. Supongo que ella sí que sabía que no ibas a volver, pero yo pensaba que te darías cuenta de la locura que estabas cometiendo y volverías. Que no tendrías dinero y tendrías que regresar a casa.

―Encontramos trabajo y un sitio barato en el que vivir. No era lo mejor del mundo, de hecho era bastante… horrible, pero nos permitió empezar una nueva vida lejos. Y luego me quedé embarazada y… ―contestó―. Si quieres, te lo cuento todo comiendo. ¿Para eso estamos aquí, no?

―Sí. ―La menor asintió, sonriendo―. Para eso nos han traído.

―¿Os quedáis con nosotras? ―Preguntó a los chicos.

―Si no os importa, abu… ―Teddy se encogió de hombros―. Es un momento bonito y a mí me gustaría estar.

―A mí también ―añadió Scorpius.

―Pues vamos entonces. ―Narcissa se giró hacia el maître y enarcó una ceja―. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está nuestra mesa?

―Por favor ―añadió su hermana.

El hombre tuvo que contener un suspiro. Menudo almuerzo largo les esperaba a todos en el restaurante con aquellas dos señoras.

―Síganme.

* * *

―¿Puedo pasar?

Alice se giró hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y asintió, con una sonrisa. Lily entró, dejó el bote de guacamole y los triángulos de maíz sobre el escritorio y se apoyó contra la pared.

―¿Cómo llevas tu último examen como universitaria?

―Creo que bien ―contestó Alice mientras cogía un triángulo y lo mojaba―. No quiero confiarme demasiado, pero…

―Seguro que lo bordas. ―La pelirroja se encogió de hombros―. Eres una máquina y una maestra de 10. Si tengo hijos, los llevaré a tu colegio, aunque tenga que mudarme a Euskadi.

―No sé si sería bueno que les diera clase a mis sobrinos.

―Meh. ―Lily sonrió―. Llevas días sin salir de aquí.

―Tú también has pasado bastante tiempo en tu dormitorio.

―Ya… ―Se mordió el labio―. Ahora me dice que me quiere cada vez que lo hacemos.

―Creía que te asustarías.

―Yo también, la verdad, pero ha sido bonito ―respondió―. Es bonito, supongo.

―Lo sé. A mí me dio un vuelco el corazón la primera vez que Albus me dijo que me quería. Y espero que no deje de decírmelo, aunque… ―Suspiró y guardó silencio.

―¿Aunque qué?

―Aunque se enfadará cuando sepa que me voy y que llevo mucho sabiéndolo.

―Mi hermano te quiere.

―Lo sé, pero... ―Se encogió de hombros y la miró―. Debí hacerte caso y decírselo hace tiempo. Lo haré mañana, en cuanto salga del último examen.

―¿Mañana? ―Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua. Mierda. Se suponía que Albus le daría entonces la sorpresa y no le gustaría que, después de todo lo que se había esforzado, el viaje acabara mal por la confesión de Alice. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, él sería más rápido.

―Sí, claro. ¿Querías hacer algo después de mi examen?

―Oh, nada, lo de siempre. ―Sonrió, intentando mostrarse tranquila―. Salir por ahí, emborracharnos con chupitos de tequila… Esas cosas.

―¿No tienes que ir el sábado a comer a casa de los abuelos de Theo? No creo que quieras ir con resaca.

―Odio a Rose, te lo juro. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Cómo me puede estar haciendo esto?

―En realidad te lo está haciendo tu suegra ―le recordó la castaña.

―Daphne me está echando un pulso. ―Lanzó una pequeña carcajada―. Me cae bien. Me hace gracia que crea que puede ganarme, la verdad.

―¿Y no puede?

―Por supuesto que no. ―Negó con la cabeza y se separó de la pared―. Me vuelvo a estudiar, pero te dejo el guacamole aquí. No quiero que desfallezcas.

―No lo haré, tranquila. ―Alice sonrió.

―Y, por cierto, ponte la canción de Mulán.

―Eso solo te funciona a ti.

―A mí y a varios compañeros de clase ―la corrigió―. Lo hacemos desde primero y es lo único que nos da ánimos en época de exámenes.

―Lo que tú digas. ―La castaña rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, como veas, pero son nuestros últimos exámenes y tienen que salirte bien. Y tenemos que salir a tope un día porque cuando yo esté terminado los míos tú ya no... ―Lily se quedó callada, hizo un puchero y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola. Pues sí que la había dejado tocada todo el tema de Theo.

―¿Y esto?

―Es que… te quiero.

―Yo a ti también y te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. ―Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza―. Pero te prometo que nos seguiremos viendo, Lils. Eres mi mejor amiga.

―Y tú la mía.

Se separaron y sonrieron. Aquellos últimos días juntas también iban a ser muy duros para ellas.

* * *

Daphne salió del despacho de su madre y sonrió a su hermano, que puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Qué? ―Le preguntó, acercándose a su mesa.

―Nada.

―Venga, te conozco, dilo ―insistió.

―No me puedo creer que mamá te haya dado un puesto mejor que el mío.

―Tengo un grado en relaciones internacionales, hablo tres idiomas y acabo de volver de Manchester de hacer un máster en marketing ―contestó―. Mamá no me ha dado el puesto por ser su hija. Me lo ha dado porque estoy capacitada para integrarme en el equipo y llevar proyectos internacionales.

―Yo también estoy capacitado para más que esto.

―Por favor, todos sabemos que cuando Scorpius y tú erais «directivos» no hacíais nada. Aquí al menos estás aprendiendo de qué va la empresa.

―¿Y tú qué sabrás? ―Preguntó, a la defensiva. Vale que trabajaran poco entonces y que ni aparecieran por la oficina muchos días, pero se estaba pasando.

―Pues lo que me han contado mamá y la tita ―contestó―. Me voy a ver mi nuevo despacho. Te invitaré cuando lo ponga bonito.

Se marchó y él suspiró. Aquello no era justo. Su hermana era un año más pequeña que él y no había puesto un pie en la empresa en su vida. Él había empezado a trabajar allí en cuanto terminó el grado y, de hecho, incluso había hecho allí las prácticas. Se merecía un despacho.

Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta del despacho de su madre, aunque se quedó ahí quieto al verla, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio.

―Mamá, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó, en voz baja.

―Theo, cariño. ―Daphne suspiró y se incorporó, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa―. Cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

El chico lo hizo y, preocupado, se acercó a ella.

―¿Necesitas algo? ¿Hay algún problema?

―Estoy cansada, eso es todo ―contestó―. ¿Puedes darme una botellita de agua?

Él asintió y cogió uno de la pequeña nevera que su madre tenía en el despacho. Se la pasó y ella sacó una caja de pastillas de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Sacó una y se la tomó.

―¿Son para el estrés?

―No le digas a nadie que estoy tomándolas otra vez, ¿vale? No quiero que tu padre y tus abuelos se preocupen. ―Suspiró―. Pero sí, son para eso.

―¿Va todo bien en la empresa?

―Sí, no hay pérdidas así que… sí. ―Suspiró―. Me preocupa pensar que tu hermana tendrá que hacer todo esto algún día.

―¿Y por qué no yo?

Daphne lo miró, sorprendida.

―Me dijiste que no querías dirigir la empresa nunca. Solo encargarte de algún departamento o estar en la junta.

―Ya, bueno, pero a lo mejor he cambiado de opinión. ―Se encogió de hombros y se sentó―. Que Daphne tenga un despacho y yo no, me ofende, pero no tiene nada que ver.

Su madre rió y le dio la mano.

―Todavía queda mucho para que alguno de los dos tenga que hacerse cargo, pero, sinceramente, me alegra que quieras hacerlo ―contestó―. Creo que podrías hacerlo. Trabajas duro cuando quieres.

―Gracias.

―¿Venías aquí por algún motivo en concreto?

―Quiero un despacho como el de Daphne. Ha venido a restregarme que ella tiene uno y yo no y alega que está más preparada que yo, pero, oye, que yo tengo un grado en Administración de Empresas y hablo inglés. ¡También estoy preparado!

La mujer rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Vuelve a tu mesa.

―Pero mamá…

―A tu mesa, Theodore.

―Aguafiestas…

Se levantó, con el ceño frunciendo (lo que hizo que su madre riera todavía más) y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Por cierto, ¿le echas una mano a tu tía si tienes un hueco? ―Le preguntó, antes de que pudiera salir―. Rose sigue de vacaciones y Scorpius está sancionado así que, quizás, necesite un poco de ayuda. Mi agenda está muy organizada y esta tarde no tengo nada así que…

―Lo haré, tranquila.

―Gracias.

Salió y pegó en el despacho de su tía, que no contestó. Llamó de nuevo y, al no obtener respuesta, abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó. Su tía estaba durmiendo, apoyada en el escritorio y con un café derramado sobre este (aunque, por suerte, parecía no haber manchado ningún documento y simplemente resbalaba hasta el suelo).

―Tita… ―Se acercó a la mesa y la zarandeó con cuidado―. Tita, ¿estás bien?

―¿Qué…? ―Se incorporó, sobresaltada, y lo miró con los ojos entornados durante unos segundos―. Oh, hola, Theo. Perdona, llevo un día un poco estresante y… creo que me he dormido. No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale?

Él suspiró y asintió. Pues al final su abuela sí que iba a tener razón y aquella empresa iba a acabar con la salud de su familia.

* * *

Hola :)

Estáis teniendo capítulos aquí todas las semanas porque estoy súper enganchada y no puedo parar de escribir xD (send help, pls)

Y, bueno, parece que el reencuentro entre Narcissa y Andromeda ha ido bien :) (Un poco tenso al principio, pero... más que normal teniendo en cuenta toda la situación). Pero anda que menudos cotillas Teddy, Scorpius, Rose y Vic (que lo de ellos es entendible, pero ellas... cotilleo puro jajaja)

Y Alice quiere hablar con Albus, pero él tiene otros planes ;) ¿Se lo dirá algún día?

Y Theo se está convirtiendo en una pieza muy importante de la empresa (aunque Daphne y Astria deberían descansar un poco, jo)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el miércoles que viene,

María :)


	41. París - LODVG

**París ― La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Alice comprobó una última vez que había rellenado todos los apartados y que había escrito su nombre correctamente. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mesa de la profesora, que sonrió.

―Gracias ―dijo, cogiendo el papel y poniéndolo con los demás.

La castaña se giró, suspiró y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se había acabado. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la clase. Era libre. Sacó su teléfono del bolso, lo encendió y, tras mandarle un mensaje a su madre para avisarla de que todo había ido bien, marcó el número de Albus.

―Hola, preciosa ―contestó él en seguida―. ¿Qué tal ha ido esa examen?

―Bien, estoy muy contenta ―dijo, ampliando su sonrisa, aunque un poco nerviosa―. ¿Te apetece que almorcemos juntos?

―Fíjate, justo había pensado lo mismo. ―Rió―. Date la vuelta.

―¿Qué…?

Se giró y abrió la boca al verlo esperándola. Él cortó la llamada y ella salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

―He venido a darte una sorpresa. ―Albus la soltó y amplió su sonrisa―. Una sorpresa de verdad.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que tengo un regalo para celebrar tu último examen.

Hizo un gesto y Alice se giró para encontrarse con Lily, que se acercaba tirando de dos maletas de cabina y dos mochilas.

―¿Pero qué…? ―Volvió a mirar a Albus, sonriendo―. ¿Qué es esto?

―Nos vamos de viaje.

―¿A dónde?

―Es una sorpresa. ¿Confías en mí?

―Claro.

―Pues entonces tenemos que coger un taxi y darnos prisa ―contestó antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

―¿Desde cuándo sabías tú esto? ―Preguntó Alice, mirando a Lily con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

―Desde hace un tiempo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Te he preparado algo de ropa y tengo aquí tu tarjeta de crédito. Dame todo lo que no quieras llevarte y me lo llevo para el piso.

―Gracias, Lils.

Sacó la cartera de su bolso y la guardó en la mochila y le dio el resto de las cosas a Lily, que le pasó la tarjeta.

―Pasadlo muy bien, ¿vale? ―La pelirroja se encogió de hombros―. Te va a encantar, Alice. Me encanta el plan hasta a mí.

―No me digas eso, que me muero de la intriga. ―Miró a Albus―. ¿Una pista?

―No. Lo sabrás pronto. ―Se colgó la mochila y cogió la maleta―. ¿Vamos? El taxi debe estar al llegar.

―Sí, vamos.

―Nos vemos el domingo, chicos.

La pareja se despidió con un gesto y Albus condujo a Alice hasta la esquina en la que había quedado con el taxista, que no tardó en llegar.

―Buenas tardes ―los saludó―. ¿Albus?

―Sí, hola.

―Bien, guardad las maletas detrás.

Salió del taxi, abrió el maletero y les ayudó a subirlas. Después, ambos subieron a la parte de atrás y el hombre arrancó.

―Pero, ¿no vas a decirle dónde vamos? ―Le preguntó Alice.

―Ya se lo he dicho antes. ―Albus le dio la mano y sonrió―. Así te mantengo con la intriga un rato más.

―Eso no es justo ―protestó.

―Con lo que me ha costado que no te enteraras…

Alice se mordió el labio. Su plan de contarle la verdad tendría que posponerse al menos unos cuantos días más.

* * *

Lizzy miraba la cafetería prácticamente vacía mientras esperaba su comida. Se había quedado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, intentando concentrarse. Aunque le estaba costando bastante desde lo que había pasado con James.

―Aquí tienes.

Sonrió al camarero, que le pasó su bocadillo, y se dirigió a una mesa vacía con el plato y su vaso de zumo. En realidad, podría haberse ido a comer a casa para despejarse un poco, pero James le había preguntado si almorzaban juntos y había tenido que inventarse una excusa. Llevaban sin verse desde que se había ido de su piso el miércoles por la mañana. Él le escribió aquella tarde para decirle que no podía cenar con ella aquella noche y quedaron para la siguiente, pero, de nuevo, cancelaron. La cosa estaba bastante tensa y casi ni hablaban por WhatsApp, aunque al día siguiente tendrían que verse. Había concierto y no podía faltar.

Se sentó en la primera mesa libre que encontró y empezó a comer. No le gustaba comer sola, pero se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Se quedaba de vez en cuando allí, cuando pasaba la mañana en la biblioteca y, a veces durante el máster, también lo hacía para no tener que ir y volver. Aunque siempre le aburría.

Sacó el móvil y le escribió a Alba, para ver qué hacía y contarle lo aburrida que estaba.

« _Vente a casa a ver una peli o algo, tía_ ».

Lizzy sonrió y tecleó rápidamente la respuesta.

« _Creo que te quiero. Termino de comer y voy_ ».

Guardó el teléfono y empezó a comer más deprisa. Le vendría bien despejarse un poco.

* * *

Alice se bajó del taxi, riendo sin parar. Estaban en el aeropuerto. ¡En el aeropuerto! ¿Pero dónde iban?

―¡Tienes que decírmelo!

―¿No puedes aguantar ni un minuto más? ―Preguntó él, riendo también.

―No.

―Espera que saque las maletas, anda.

El taxista les abrió el maletero, les ayudó a sacar las maletas y, tras desearles un buen viaje, se marchó. El chico sacó entonces un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

―Aquí está todo.

Alice lo abrió y empezó a leer.

« _Se acerca tu graduación y, como sé que ese día querrás pasarlo con tu familia, quería hacer algo especial, algo para nosotros dos. Así que aquí tienes tu regalo y tu sorpresa de graduación, mi amor: nos vamos de viaje a un lugar que sé que te va a encantar. Solo te daré una pista. "No hay un lugar que me haga…"_ »

―¡Nos vamos a París! ―Exclamó ella, dejando la nota a medias. Empezó a gritar y dar saltos y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de besarlo―. _Maite zaitut._

―¿Te gusta entonces?

―Me encanta.

Volvieron a besarse y Alice cogió su maleta y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza.

―¡Venga, vamos!

Tiró de él y entraron al aeropuerto. La castaña no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo podía Albus ser tan… increíble?

―Te va a encantar el hotel. Es precioso. ―Le dijo, mientras esperaban la cola.

―Me dejarás pagarlo al menos, ¿no?

―De eso nada. Ya está todo pagado. ―Se encogió de hombros―.Vamos a medias con los gastos y ya está. Es tu regalo de graduación.

―Estás loco.

―Por ti. ―Le dio un beso en la frente―. Venga, vamos. Ya nos toca.

* * *

James rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con desgana. Tenía que ensayar para el concierto, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Había estado rehuyendo un poco a Lizzy, pero en aquel momento quería verla. Le habría gustado almorzar con ella y charlar un poco sobre cosas sin importancia. O incluso hablar sobre ellos. Sobre lo que había pasado. No podían ignorarse eternamente, ni ignorar el tema.

Mr. Knightley se subió al sofá de un salto y levantó la pata, tocando la guitarra.

―Oye, no hagas eso ―lo reprendió, sonriendo―. Estás muy revoltoso últimamente. ¿Echas de menos a mamá?

El gatito maulló y él lo acarició.

―Es que papá es muy idiota y no se aclara, ¿sabes? La quiero mucho, pero… no sé. Ella quiere una relación real y yo nunca he sido mucho de eso. Ella habla de un tipo de amor que… yo no sé si soy capaz de gestionar. No sé si estaría a la altura, ella pide mucho. Pide más de lo que puedo darle, ¿no se da cuenta? Estamos muy bien como estamos, ¿por qué tenemos que cambiarlo?

A veces estaba incluso enfadado. Con ella, con él mismo. Las cosas no eran tan difíciles, ¿por qué tenían que ser así y estropearlo todo? ¿Por qué a Lizzy no le bastaba? Suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de apartar Mr. Knightley y volver a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tenía un concierto que preparar.

* * *

Alice abrió el pequeño balconcito de la habitación del hotel y contuvo el aliento. Veía la torre Eiffel al fondo de un montón de tejados. Parecía una imagen sacada de una postal.

―¿Te gusta?

Albus la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

―Es maravilloso ―murmuró ella, sonriendo―. Es precioso.

Se giró, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura. Se abrazaron y él besó su frente, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

―¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ―Le preguntó―. Tenemos menos de 48 horas.

―No lo sé. Quiero verlo todo. ―Se mordió el labio―. ¿No tienes nada programado?

―Mañana vamos a cenar en un barco por el Sena, pero el resto del tiempo tú decides nuestros planes.

―Así que podemos ir a pasear por los Campos Elíseos, buscar algún sitio mono para cenar y ver la torre Eiffel encendida, ¿verdad?

―Claro, todo lo que tú quieras.

―¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ―Dio un pequeño salto y lo besó de nuevo―. ¡Vamos! Oh, espera, deberíamos colocar la ropa. No sé qué me habrá guardado Lily, a lo mejor hay algo que se arruga.

―Como quieras.

Se soltó, subió la maleta a la cama y la abrió.

― _Jainkaren izenean!_ ―Se puso complemente roja―. Pero si aquí hay más lencería que ropa.

―A ver.

Albus se acercó, pero la castaña cerró la maleta y negó con la cabeza.

―Ya habrá tiempo de eso más tarde. ―Le guiñó el ojo―. Voy a cambiarme, que Lily me ha echado un par de vestidos preciosos. Me ducho y me adecento un poco.

―Me cambiaré yo también entonces, para estar a la altura, ¿no?

―Tú siempre estás a la altura, _maitea_. Incluso superas las expectativas.

Albus le dio otro beso antes de coger su maleta y abrirla para sacar algo más arreglado y prepararse para su primera noche en París.

* * *

Lizzy entró al portal, pensativa. Al final había pasado toda la tarde casa de Alba y su novio y había conseguido distraerse un rato, pero el viaje en metro le había hecho recordar todo lo que había pasado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del ascensor y lo llamó. Tenía que descansar para poder fingir al día siguiente que todo estaba bien.

Escuchó la puerta del portal y se giró, para ver quién entraba, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a James, con un par de bolsas de la compra. Él sonrió y se acercó, un poco nervioso. No esperaba encontrársela ahí.

―Hola ―la saludó.

―Hola. ―Lizzy también sonrió―. ¿Vienes de la compra?

―Sí, tenía la nevera casi vacía ―contestó―. ¿Vuelves ahora de la universidad?

―Bueno, he estado un rato con Alba y Gonzalo.

―¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

―Sí, ya los conoces. ―Se encogió de hombros y suspiró al ver que, por fin, había llegado al ascensor―. ¿Subes?

―Claro.

Los dos se montaron y Lizzy pulsó los botones del tercero y el cuarto. La puerta se cerró y la chica carraspeó.

―¿Qué tal el concierto de mañana?

―Lizz, ¿de verdad vamos a estar así? ―Prácticamente la interrumpió él.

―¿Así cómo?

―Pues como si no nos conociéramos apenas.

―Jamie…

―¿Por qué no vamos a mi piso y hablamos de lo que pasó?

―Ya hemos hablado de eso.

El ascensor se detuvo y James abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada de súplica.

―Por favor. Cinco minutos. Saco algo de beber y de picar y lo hablamos con tranquilidad.

Lizzy cerró los ojos, suspiró y, finalmente, asintió. Ambos salieron y el chico abrió la puerta de su casa. Pasaron y, mientras ella se dirigía directamente al salón con Mr. Knightley, que se había acertado nada más verla, él entró a la cocina y colocó algunas cosas. Después, cogió una bolsa de patatas, un botellín de cerveza y una lata de té helado y puso un poco de jamón y pan en un plato y salió.

―Creo que me echaba de menos ―comentó Lizzy, acariciando a Mr. Knightley.

―Creo que sí. ―Él sonrió y dejó todo sobre la mesa―. ¿Te parece bien esto?

―Perfecto, gracias. ―Le devolvió la sonrisa―. No quiero malos rollos, James. Te quiero mucho. Lo sabes, ¿no?

―Yo a ti también. ―Se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó una mano en su rodilla―. Mira, yo ya te lo dije el otro día: para mí no fue solo un polvo. Fue más. Tú siempre eres más.

―Tú también eres más para mí ―contestó ella―. Eres… tú, pero ya te dije que no basta.

―Porque quieres todavía más.

―Porque necesito todavía más ―lo corrigió. Bajó a Mr. Knightley de su regazo y entrelazó sus dedos―. Seamos amigos, ¿vale? Sigamos siendo tú y yo. Pero sin malos rollos. Lo del otro día estuvo muy bien.

―Es que me conoces como nadie y eso se nota.

―Y tú a mí.

―Bueno, no tienes mucho con lo que comparar así que no sé si puedo tomármelo a cumplido.

Él sonrió y ella le sacó la lengua y le dio con el hombro.

―¿Volvemos a la normalidad? ―Murmuró Lizzy.

―Volvemos a la normalidad.

Se abrazaron, pero, cuando se estaban separando, se quedaron quietos, muy cerca el uno del otro. Casi sin pensar, James recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba y la besó y ella le siguió el beso hasta que, de repente, un rayo de cordura hizo que se separara de él.

―No podemos hacer esto. ―Se levantó de un salto y negó con la cabeza―. Tengo que irme.

―Lizz, espera. Yo no quería…

―Te veré mañana en el concierto.

Cogió su bolso, pero él se levantó y la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

―Espera un segundo. Vamos a…

―¡No! ―Se soltó y negó con la cabeza―. No puedo hacer esto. Necesito más, James. Quiero amor de verdad.

―¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿No nos queremos? ¿Esto no es de verdad? ―Apartó la mirada―. Necesitas una etiqueta, Lizzy. El amor ya lo tienes.

―A lo mejor no es este el amor que quiero. No quiero un amor que me dure un minuto. Quiero uno que me dure para toda la vida. ¿Tú puedes darme eso? ¿Puedes darme algo más allá de una amistad?

―¿De qué me acusas? Te quiero, ¿por qué no te basta con saber eso? ¿Por qué tiene que haber tanto formalismo?

―Porque ese es el amor que quiero y que me merezco. ―Suspiró―. Te veré mañana en el concierto.

Se fue y James bufó y le dio una patada a la mesa. En menudo lío se habían metido.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues vaya tela lo de James y Lizzy, ¿no? Si os soy sincera la frase de "Necesitas una etiqueta, Lizzy. El amor ya lo tienes" me dolió hasta a mí :(

Pero menos mal que Albus y Alice están en el paraíso aka París. Ay, un novio así, porfa *-* Si es que los Potter cuando quieren son unos románticos ;)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene (si la ley de copyright nueva me lo permite, si no, mirad en mi perfil de Wattpad).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	42. La vie en rose - Edith Piaf

**La vie en rose ― Edith Piaf**

―¿En serio vas a ir así al almuerzo?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza al ver a su prima. Lily llevaba unos vaqueros muy ceñidos, unos tacones altísimos y un top negro de encaje que le tapaba lo justo.

―¿Daphne quiere jugar? Pues vamos a jugar. ―Se cruzó de brazos y la siguió hasta el dormitorio.

―Lily, te recuerdo que es mi jefa.

―Ya, pero no la mía. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

―Eres imposible. ―Suspiró y cogió sus zapatos―. Anda, llama al piso de enfrente y pregúntale a estos dos qué les queda. El coche debe estar a punto de llegar.

―Voy.

Salió del piso de su prima y llamó al de los chicos. Scorpius abrió y la miró de arriba abajo, enarcando ambas cejas.

―¿Vas a ir así a casa de mis abuelos?

―¿Pero qué os ha dado a todos? ―Puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apartara―. Rose está casi lista, ve a hacerle compañía. Yo me quedo aquí con Theo.

El rubio la dejó pasar y se fue enfrente y Lily cerró la puerta del apartamento y se coló rápidamente en el dormitorio del otro chico, que estaba abrochándose la camisa y se quedó quieto al verla.

―Si vas a preguntarme que si voy a ir así…

―En realidad estaba pensando qué habré hecho para merecer una chica tan lista y sexy como tú.

―Menudo pelota. ―Sonrió y lo besó―. Habrás sido muy bueno en otra vida.

Volvió a besarle y él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con el pulgar.

―Me quedaría un buen rato así, pero creo que tenemos que irnos. ―Suspiró, pero siguió acariciando ahora su cintura ―. Ya conoces a mi madre.

―Un encanto.

―Pues le caes muy bien.

―No, si ella a mí también. ―Se encogió de hombros y le rozó la nuca―. No me parece mala persona, pero no voy a dejar que gane este pulso.

―Ay, madre… ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

El coche los dejó frente a un majestuoso edificio de la zona de Almagro. Los cuatro se bajaron y las dos chicas se miraron, un poco nerviosas. Tendrían que haber inventado alguna excusa para librarse de aquello.

―¿Vamos?

Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rose, que contuvo la respiración.

―Tengo ganas de vomitar ―murmuró.

―Los conoces a todos, Rose. ―El rubio sonrió―. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

―Sí, pero no tenía pensado venir a comer a casa de tus abuelos, ¿sabes? Creía que íbamos a mantener una relación estrictamente profesional. ―Soltó el aire―. Vamos allá.

Se acercaron al portal y saludaron al portero que, al reconocer a los chicos, los dejó entrar. Se montaron en el ascensor y pulsaron el segundo piso, donde vivían los señores Greengrass. Theo miró a Lily, que, a pesar de mantener la cabeza alta, estaba ligeramente pálida, y apoyó una mano en su cadera, haciéndola girarse un poco para mirarlo.

―Cuando tenía 15 años, empecé a salir con un chico ―murmuró―. Un gilipollas que me ponía los cuernos siempre que podía. Pero yo no me enteraba de nada y me moría por dar un paso más, conocer a su familia y… no sé. Supongo que solo quería ser feliz con él. ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió―. Y ahora estoy muerta de miedo.

Theo besó su frente y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, mientras salían al rellano.

―Mis abuelos son simpáticos, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y contuvo el aliento mientras Scorpius llamaba al timbre. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y se obligó a sonreír.

―¡Chicos, hola!

Una mujer mayor salió y abrazó al rubio.

―Oh, Rose, me alegra mucho volver a verte. ―Le dio dos besos―. Ya sabía yo que nos volveríamos a ver pronto.

―Yo también me alegro, Julia. Gracias por invitarme.

―No me las des, hija. ¡Si estoy encantada! Theo. ―Se acercó a él y lo abrazó antes de mirar a la pelirroja, que había apoyado la mano sobre la que él tenía apoyada en su cadera y la agarraba con fuerza―. Y tú debes ser Lily.

―Sí, encantada.

―Me alegro mucho de conocerte por fin. ―Le dio dos besos y sonrió―. Pero pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.

Volvió al piso y ellos la siguieron a través del vestíbulo hasta uno de los enormes salones, donde ya estaban todos los demás.

―Vale, voy a hacer una cosa para que esto vaya más rápido ―le dijo Theo a Lily, sonriendo con nerviosismo―. ¡A ver, escuchadme! Esta es Lily. Estamos viéndonos y eso. Sed amables y no hagáis muchas preguntas. Lily estos son mi padre, mi madre a la que ya conoces porque no sabe donde están los límites, mis tíos Draco y Astoria, mi abuelo Isidro y mi hermana Daphne.

―Joder, qué directo. ―La chica carraspeó―. Encantada de conoceros a todos.

―¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! ―Daphne se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarla―. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

―Prefiero no saber qué te han dicho ―contestó Lily cuando, por fin, la soltó.

―Cosas buenas, tranquila. ―Sonrió―. Tienes a mi hermano enamoradito.

―Daphne…

―¿Es verdad o no? ―Puso los ojos en blanco. Se giró a Rose y Scorpius y amplió un poco su sonrisa―. Hola, chicos.

Scorpius bufó y se giró y Rose se puso completamente roja, sin poder evitarlo, al recordar la pillada.

―Me alegra mucho que hayas venido al final, Lily. ―La madre del chico se levantó y se acercó también―. Bonito top, por cierto.

―Gracias.

―Deberíamos ir un día de compras juntas.

―¿Pagas tú?

―Me caes bien. ―La mujer rió y se giró para mirar a su marido―. Ya te dije que me gustaba esta chica.

―Pues no la asustes entonces ―contestó él, sonriendo.

―No la estoy asustando ―replicó. Volvió a mirar a Lily y enarcó una ceja―. Lily es una chica dura.

―Mucho. ―Bajó un poco el tono de voz―. Y que sepas que a mí también me encanta ganar.

Ambas rieron y Theo suspiró, algo aliviado, aunque todavía un poco nervioso. No sabía si le gustaba la relación que de repente tenían su madre y su novia.

* * *

Alice y Albus salieron del pequeño café en el que habían estado almorzando y se dirigieron hacia el Louvre. Habían madrugado y habían visitado la catedral de Notre Dame y el palacio real y estaban listos para ver las salas más importantes del museo antes de volver al hotel y prepararse para su cena. Estaba siendo un viaje de ensueño.

―Quiero que me hagas una foto en la pirámide, ¿vale? ―Alice sonrió―. Quiero mandársela a mi madre, lleva mucho queriendo venir.

―Deberíamos comprarle algo bonito en la tienda de regalos ―sugirió el chico.

―Pues sí. ―Ella asintió―. No puedo creerme que supiera lo del viaje y no me dijera nada.

―Me parecía un poco fuerte sacarte así del país sin que lo supieran tus padres. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Al principio se asustaron un poco, pero luego fueron muy simpáticos. Lily los tranquilizó, supongo.

―Probablemente se dieron cuenta del novio tan maravilloso que tengo ―contestó ella―. Esto es perfecto. No sé ni cómo describirlo. Me encantaría vivir aquí eternamente.

―Pues vengámonos aquí.

―¿Con qué dinero?―Rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Con el que ganemos. Buscaríamos trabajo aquí y nos mudaríamos a un micro-apartamento en el que solo entráramos nosotros. Estaríamos todo el día acurrucados y comeríamos cruasanes veganos cada mañana.

―Suena muy bien.

―Suena perfecto. ―Albus se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Hablaba en serio? Creía que era una broma.

―Porque sería una locura. ―Frunció el ceño―. No podemos hacer eso.

―¿Por qué no? Somos jóvenes, podemos hacer una locura.

―Saldría mal. ―Suspiró―. No podemos hacerlo.

―Pero podemos soñarlo, ¿no? ―Le dio un toquecito en la nariz―. Este fin de semana podemos actuar como dos recién llegados que han venido para quedarse.

―Podríamos pasear todos los días y subir a la torre todos los fines de semana.

―Descubrir cafés con encanto, ver escaparates de tiendas caras.

―Y bailar _La vie en rose_.

―Claro ―Albus sonrió―. Podríamos hacerlo siempre. Podríamos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos.

―Sería maravilloso ―murmuró ella. Se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó―. Podríamos ser tan felices…

―También lo seremos en Madrid.

La besó y acarició su mejilla y Alice tuvo que contener un suspiro. Podrían ser tan felices en Madrid… o en Gasteiz. En cualquier parte, pero juntos.

―¿Vamos al museo? No quiero que se nos haga tarde y me gustaría ver bastantes cosas antes de volver al hotel.

―Sí, vamos.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y siguieron caminando hacia el museo. Después de aquel fin de semana, Alice no tenía ni idea de cómo le diría la verdad.

* * *

Lily bebió un poco de vino, tranquila. El almuerzo estaba yendo muy bien. Los Greengrass eran muy agradables y las estaban tratando muy bien tanto a Rose como a ella.

―Oye, Lily, Theo nos comentó que vas a graduarte en Química el mes que viene ―comentó el padre del chico―. ¿Qué vas a hacer el año que viene? Tengo un amigo que tiene un laboratorio. Podría pasarle tu currículum. A lo mejor puede ofrecerte trabajo.

―Bueno, Daphne ya tiene mi expediente, ¿no? ―Comentó, lanzando una carcajada.

―¿Qué? ―El hombre miró a su mujer―. Daph, ¿qué has hecho?

―Nada, nada. ―Le quitó importancia con un gesto―. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

―Deberías dejar de hacer cosas ilegales.

―No he hecho nada ilegal ―protestó―. Solo me he informado.

―Rose, tú que eres abogada…

―No hace falta que lo consultemos, Lily ―Daphne carraspeó―. Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes?

―Voy a hacer un máster y me han contratado para unas prácticas ―contestó, fijando la mirada en su plato vacío. Había tenido un par de discusiones con sus padres e incluso con James y Albus y, a pesar de no estar demasiado segura, al final había aceptado la oferta.

―Lily es una pequeña genio ―comentó Rose, sonriendo―. Los laboratorios se la van a rifar.

―El talento será cosa de familia. ―Astoria sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y apartara la mirada―. Rose es de lo mejorcito que hemos contratado últimamente.

―Cuántos cumplidos, oye. ―La madre de las dos mujeres rió―. Chicas, tenéis encantadas a vuestras suegras.

Scorpius y Theo estuvieron a punto de atragantarse y Rose y Lily se pusieron completamente rojas, haciendo que todos los demás rieran.

―Bueno, ¿por qué no… por qué no te enseño la casa, Lils? ―Comentó Theo―. Ya has terminado, ¿no?

―Sí, claro. ―Asintió y sonrió―. Por mí, bien. Siempre que a tus abuelos no les importe.

―¡Claro que no! ―Exclamó el hombre―. Enséñale la casa, Theo.

―Vamos.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron del comedor, aliviados.

―Siento el comentario de mi abuela ―murmuró él.

―No es ninguna mentira, ¿no? ―Lily sonrió de medio lado―. Si estamos saliendo…

―¿Acabas de admitir que estamos saliendo? ―Enarcó una ceja―. Vaya, vaya…

―No estaría aquí si fueras solo un polvo, ¿no? ―Lo besó―. Esta casa es flipante, por cierto. El comedor parece sacado de una película antigua.

―Mis abuelos la compraron cuando la empresa empezó a crecer ―explicó―. En los 80. Pero era de un matrimonio aristócrata que murió y cuyos herederos tuvieron que venderla.

―Ya veo…

―Al lado de la cocina hay incluso una habitación para que duerma «el servicio». ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Increíble, ¿verdad? Mis abuelos tienen una chica contratada que viene a limpiar y cocinar todos los días, pero duerme en su casa. Creo que nunca la han usado.

―¿Y qué más hay?

―Los dos salones que has visto, el comedor, el despacho de mi abuelo, su dormitorio con vestidor y baño privado, el cuarto de invitados y la zona de mi madre y mi tía ―explicó. La cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia el pasillo―. Ven, te va a encantar.

Abrió la puerta del fondo y ambos entraron a un rellano con cuatro puertas.

―¿Esto era solo para ellas?

―Sí. ―Asintió―. Sus dormitorios, su vestidor y su estudio. Ven, mira.

Abrió la puerta del estudio y Lily entró a una amplia habitación, con dos escritorios y estanterías llenas de libros que llegaban del techo al suelo. En los dos únicos huecos, las orlas colgadas: 1984-1989, licenciada en Administración de Empresas, y 1987-1992, licenciada en Economía. La pelirroja se acercó y no pudo evitar contener la risa.

―Menuda pinta tenía tu madre. Yo estoy muchísimo más guapa en mi orla.

―Odia esa foto.

La abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello.

―Oye, ¿cuál era el dormitorio de tu madre?

―¿Por qué quieres…? ―La chica giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él tuvo que contener una exclamación―. Lily, no podemos hacer eso.

―¿Por qué? ―Se mordió el labio―. Sería divertido, ¿no te parece?

―Una locura me parece. ―Negó con la cabeza, pero la besó con dulzura―. Anda, vamos fuera. No quiero caer en la tentación.

* * *

―¿Qué vas a hacer entonces en tu última semana de vacaciones, Rose? ―Le preguntó Astoria, sonriendo. Las dos habían decidido actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada y volvían a tener una relación cordial. O lo intentaban al menos.

―El lunes me voy al pueblo ―contestó, soltando la taza de café―. Llevo un tiempo sin ir. Lo voy posponiendo por unas cosas y otras y… no sé. Al final solo puedo ver a mi padre un rato y tengo ganas de pasar más tiempo con él.

―Seguro que te viene bien, aunque estoy bastante arrepentida de haberte dado dos semanas libres. ¡Te necesito por la oficina!

―La tienes mal acostumbrada, Rose ―comentó Draco, riendo―. Esta semana andaba como loca.

―Pero eso es porque me echaba de menos a mí ―protestó Scorpius―. Si no me hubieras sancionado…

―Lo hice por un motivo, cariño, y no quiero hablar de eso hoy.

―Yo tampoco ―murmuró Rose. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico y negó con la cabeza―. No saquemos ese tema, Scorp.

―Sigue pareciéndome injusto que…

―¡No sabéis lo que acabo de ver!

Lily y Theo entraron al salón y todos los miraron.

―¿Nuestras orlas? ―Daphne puso los ojos en blanco―. Salgo fatal.

―Pues yo salgo guapísima en la mía.

―Y embarazada ―replicó su hermana.

―¡Todavía no lo estaba! ―Protestó.

―Pero casi. A tu graduación sí que fuiste embarazada aunque no se te notara.

―Eso es verdad. ―Draco le dio un pequeño apretón en la rodilla―. Y estabas preciosa.

―Menudos empalagosos. ―Daphne arrugó la nariz.

―Bueno, pero tú te quedaste embarazada porque te dio envidia que tu hermanita pequeña estuviera casada y fuera madre antes que tú.

―Lo que tú digas. ―Puso los ojos en blanco y miró a las dos chicas―. No nos lo tengáis en cuenta. En el fondo nos queremos, aunque Astoria de joven estaba un poco loca y decidió casarse antes de terminar la carrera y ser madre nada más acabarla. ¡Si la hubierais visto preparando los exámenes finales con un cubo al lado porque no dejaba de vomitar!

―Siempre se ponen así ―explicó Theo―. Ya os acostumbraréis y acabaréis enterándoos de todo lo que les pasó en los 90. Se quedaron ancladas ahí.

―Theo fue un accidente y mis padres tuvieron que casarse por su culpa, pero a mí todos me querían ―añadió su hermana, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

―No vamos a hablar de eso ―la cortó él―. Además, ya mismo tendremos que irnos. Esta noche vamos de concierto.

―Oh, ¿de quién? ¿Puedo ir?

―Del grupo de mi hermano mayor ―contestó Lily―. Vente si quieres. Es gratis y no está del todo mal.

―James canta bien ―añadió Rose―. Además, es muy divertido ver a Scorpius dándolo todo. Me pareció un auténtico estirado hasta que lo vi en un concierto.

―Pues me apunto. ¿Puedo llevar a un par de amigas?

―Claro, cuantos más mejor. ―Lily sonrió―. Que tu hermano te pase la ubicación.

Daphne sonrió y asintió. Le caía genial la novia de su hermano y espera pasárselo muy bien aquella noche.

* * *

Hola :)

Las ganas que tenía de que leyerais el "enfrentamiento" Daphne-Lily, ¡si es que son tal para cual! Pobre Theo, la que le espera entre su madre y su novia (porque sí, Lily ha admitido que están saliendo, yayy!).

Y menos mal que el almuerzo ha sido tranquilo y que las cosas entre Astoria y Rose están bien ;)

Albus y Alice son otro rollo... ¿Se puede ser más adorables? Ay, tengo mucho miedo de que Alice le diga que se va. Muchísimo miedo :(

En fin. Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene aunque he pensado que, como tengo capítulos escritos, a lo mejor podría subir dos capítulos por semana. ¿Qué os parecería? ¡Ya me contáis! ;)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	43. A solas - Rulo y la contrabanda

**A solas ― Rulo y la contrabanda**

A Rose la sorprendió mucho que Lizzy le escribiera para ir juntas al concierto. Se suponía que siempre iba con James, ¿por qué aquel día quería ir con ella? Había tenido que pasar algo. Algo grave. Aun así le dijo que se pasarían a buscarla un rato antes de que el concierto empezara y no hizo preguntas. Ya se enteraría cuando los tuviera a ambos delante.

―Yo creo que se han liado y ahora no quieren verse porque son imbéciles y no son capaces de admitir que se quieren ―dijo Lily mientras iban hacia el piso de la otra chica―. Me apuesto lo que queráis.

―¿Y entonces por qué va al concierto? ―Preguntó Theo, frunciendo el ceño―. Eso no tiene sentido, Lils. A lo mejor James tiene que ir antes por algo.

―No, Lizzy se habría ido con él ―contestó Rose.

―¿De verdad creéis que se han liado y ahora se ignoran? ―Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lizzy quiere a James ―dijo Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros―. Se emborrachó en el último concierto y lo dijo. A lo mejor…

―Iría a cualquier concierto. Aunque esté enfadada con él, aunque no quiera ni hablarle, iría al concierto. ―Rose suspiró―. Lo apoya de forma incondicional.

Llegaron al portal y la pelirroja sacó su móvil y le dijo a su amiga que bajara.

―Ni una palabra de esto delante de ella, ¿vale? ―Advirtió a los demás―. Si tenemos que enterarnos, ya nos enteraremos.

―Pero…

―No seas cotillas, Lils. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Tú siempre has odiado que se metieran en tu vida. No lo hagas tú ahora.

―Está bien ―accedió finalmente―, pero pienso preguntarle mañana a James. Es mi hermano, tengo derecho a saberlo.

―Eres imposible.

―Un poco. ―Sonrió y se apoyó en Theo―. Hoy no puedo quedarme hasta tarde. Tengo que estudiar.

―Qué responsable es mi niña ―dijo él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros antes de darle un beso en la frente.

―Así que «tu niña», ¿eh? ―Rose rió―. Oye, Theo, te veo pasando las vacaciones en el pueblo si seguís a este ritmo.

―Mi padre estaría encantado y mi madre más aún. ―Lily sonrió―. Y tengo piscina así que podría verte sin camiseta todos los días a todas horas.

―Su piscina es una mini-piscina hinchable en el patio de su casa ―dijo su prima―, pero, sí, supongo que también sirve.

La puerta del portal se abrió entonces y Lizzy salió. Saludó a los cuatro y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Y Albus y Alice? ―Preguntó―. ¿No vienen hoy?

―Están en París ―contestó Rose.

―A mi hermano le ha dado la vena romántica y se la ha llevado en plan sorpresa. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Si en realidad los Potter tenemos un gen romántico y todo!

―Sí, claro, un gen.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y Rose fulminó con la mirada a su prima.

―Muy hábil, Lils ―dijo con los labios, para que la morena no se diera cuenta de nada―. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? Tenemos que pillar buen sitio.

―Sí, vamos. ―Lizzy asintió―. Esta vez no estoy yo para guardaros primera fila.

* * *

James estaba sentado en el suelo del camerino, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tocaba la guitarra de forma distraída e intentaba no pensar en Lizzy, aunque le estaba costando bastante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba solo antes de un concierto.

―Salimos en cinco minutos. ―El batería se asomó y lo miró con una ceja enarcada―. ¿Y Lizzy?

―No lo sé ―contestó.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Nuestros seguidores la echarán de menos. La mencionas en todos los conciertos.

―Ya…

Apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió.

―Vendrá.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque os he visto muchas veces juntos. ―Le dio un pequeño apretón y amplió su sonrisa―. Anda, vamos. Tenemos un concierto que dar.

James asintió y se levantó. Se colgó su guitarra y lo siguió hasta la parte trasera del escenario, donde ya estaban todos los demás.

―¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó el chico que tocaba el teclado. Se acercó y bajó el tono de voz―. Lizzy está ahí. En primera fila. Como siempre.

James sonrió. Por un momento había temido que no fuera ni siquiera a verlo por culpa de una estúpida etiqueta. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto, no entendía por qué aquella mierda amenazaba con separarlos. Ojalá pudiera hacerla entrar en razón para que entendiera que las cosas no tenían por qué ser complicadas.

―Vamos a darlo todo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? ―Miró a sus compañeros, tratando de demostrarles que estaba perfectamente―. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Salieron al escenario, recibiendo la ovación del público. James se fijó en la primera fila y amplió su sonrisa al ver a Lizzy.

―¡Buenas noches, Madrid! ―Gritó―. ¿Estáis listos para darlo todo con nosotros?

El público volvió a gritar y él rió. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, que aguardaban ya nerviosos, y les hizo la seña pactada.

―Pues vamos a ello.

* * *

Al final el concierto no estaba siendo tan malo. Lizzy estaba bailando y cantando como siempre y se lo estaba pasando incluso bien. James hacía magia en el escenario, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Era increíble verlos ahí subidos, disfrutando y haciendo disfrutar a los demás.

―Y ahora traemos una canción… complicada ―dijo James antes de suspirar―. Es complicada porque, bueno, la gente es complicada y las situaciones se complican de más a veces y nosotros podemos dudar y sentirnos mal por todas estas complicaciones. Y las relaciones se arruinan y la gente… la gente se complica, sí, eso.

―Vale, James, ya nos ha quedado claro que todo es complicado ―lo interrumpió el bajista, haciendo reír al público―. Venga, no te enrolles tanto.

―Está bien. ―Carraspeó y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción―. « _Ando buscando tu piel, como el preso libertad. Tú no te dejas hacer, yo no dejo de intentar. Con tu vaivén ritual, te escapas como este tren. Dime cuanto hay que remar, para llegar a tus pies_ ».

Miró a Lizzy, que se había quedado quieta al escuchar las primeras palabras, y siguió cantando, sin apartar la mirada de ella, que cada vez se ponía más seria. Por un momento dejó que la rabia lo invadiera y le dedicó cada sílaba de esa canción. A lo mejor así entendía lo absurda que estaba siendo.

―Lizzy, ¿estás bien? ―Le preguntó Rose.

―No ―murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza―. Tengo que irme.

―¿Qué? No. ―La miró con el ceño fruncido y la agarró del brazo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―No puedo seguir aquí, Rose.

―¿Pero por qué? ―Insistió.

―¡Porque James y yo nos acostamos el otro día! ―Negó con la cabeza―. Y discutimos porque queremos cosas muy distintas y… no puedo seguir aquí.

Se soltó de su agarré y miró a James una vez más.

―« _Cuanto más me hablas de amor, más no te quiero escuchar_ ».

Y aquella frase fue todo lo que necesitó para salir corriendo, esquivando a Rose, que intentó detenerla otra vez.

―¡Lizzy!

James dejó de tocar, soltó la guitarra y se bajó corriendo del escenario. ¿Pero cómo podía haberla cagado tanto? ¿En qué estaba pensando al cantarle «eso»? Lo había fastidiado todo. Aquello iba a ser el fin.

Se abrió paso entre el público, intentando alcanzarla, aunque no lo logró hasta que ambos estuvieron en la puerta del local.

―Lizzy, por favor.

La agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó con rabia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¡No! ―Exclamó―. Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

―No quería…

―¡Claro que querías! ―Lo interrumpió―. Lo has hecho a propósito.

―La canción ya estaba incluida en el concierto. Sabes que la tocamos a veces, no ha sido por ti, ni por lo nuestro.

―Como si no me hubiera fijado en cómo me has estado mirando mientras la cantabas.

―Puede que me haya dejado llevar durante un par de minutos, pero, Lizz, créeme, no quería insinuar nada.

―Ya, claro.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la avenida.

―¿Dónde vas? ―Le preguntó él, algo exasperado.

―A buscar un taxi ―contestó, sin pararse.

―¿No puedes esperar a que el concierto termine? Podemos hablarlo con tranquilidad, aclarar las cosas…

―¡No quiero hablar contigo! ―Se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada―. Yo necesito una etiqueta y no amor, ¿no? Yo hablo de amor y tú no me quieres escuchar porque yo soy la mala aquí. Porque yo quiero más de lo que puedes darme.

―Vale, sí, puede que lo haya pensado, pero ese no es el tema.

―Claro.

Siguió caminando y suspiró, aliviada, al ver un taxi a lo lejos. Se acercó rápidamente al borde de la carretera y levantó la mano para llamarlo.

―Elizabeth, por favor… ―La agarró del brazo y la giró―. Dame cinco minutos. Sabes que yo nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarte.

―Pues lo has hecho.

Se soltó, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas y abrió la puerta del taxi. Él volvió a agarrarla, intentando retenerla unos minutos más. Tenía que escucharlo y perdonarlo. Nunca había sido su intención dedicarle aquella canción. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar tanto?

―Lizzy, por favor… ―Suplicó él.

―Déjame en paz.

Se soltó y se subió al taxi.

―Arranque, por favor ―le pidió al taxista, empezando a llorar.

El hombre lo hizo rápidamente, aunque algo preocupado.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí. Es solo que… ―Contuvo un sollozo―. Estoy bien.

―¿Te ha hecho algo ese chico? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital? ¿A comisaría?

―No, ha sido solo una pelea. ―Se obligó a sonreír―. Pero gracias.

―Bueno, ¿y dónde te llevo entonces?

―A… ―Palideció―. No puedo ir a mi casa. Él vendrá y… no quiero verlo. ―Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. ¿Y ahora dónde iba? Solo tenía una opción―. Vaya hacia Ciudad Universitaria, por favor. Ahora le digo.

Sacó el teléfono y, sin fijarse siquiera en la hora, marcó rápidamente un número. Por suerte Alba no tardó en contestar.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Le preguntó, un poco alarmada.

―Alba, ¿puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa? No puedo volver a mi piso. Yo… he discutido con James y… no puedo volver. ¿Puedo dormir allí, por favor?

―Sí, claro. Ven.

―Voy en el taxi, no tardo en llegar.

―Llámame cuando estés llegando y bajo a por ti.

―Gracias.

Colgó y, aliviada, le dio la dirección al taxista, que le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

* * *

Rose salió de la sala y se acercó a James, que se había quedado quieto sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Apoyó una mano en su brazo y suspiró.

―Lizzy me ha dicho que os acostasteis ―murmuró― y que buscabais cosas distintas.

―La he cagado, Rose.

―Dale un par de días. Se le pasará.

―No, no se le pasará ―contestó él―. La conozco bien y sé que lo he arruinado todo. Lizzy quería una etiqueta y yo no he sido capaz de dársela, pero tampoco me he mantenido a raya.

―Tú la quieres ―afirmó su prima.

―Muchísimo ―admitió él―. Más de lo que he querido a ninguna otra chica en mi vida.

―¿Y qué tienen de malo las etiquetas?

―¿Y tú me lo preguntas, Rosie? ―La miró y negó con la cabeza―. A ti tampoco te gustan. Son artificiales.

―Ya…

―Pero ella la necesita y yo… yo ya no puedo dársela. ―Cerró los ojos―. He perdido mi oportunidad.

Rose lo abrazó con fuerza y los dos se quedaron ahí quietos, hasta que escucharon unos pasos a su espalda. Se giraron y James enarcó ambas cejas al ver a su manager acompañado de un hombre al que no conocía.

―James, este es el señor Martínez, el representante de la discográfica ―lo presentó el primero, con gesto un poco preocupado―. Quería hablar contigo.

―Oh, hola. ―El chico tragó saliva, un poco nervioso. ¿Y si también se había cargado eso?

―Encantado de conocerte. ―Le estrechó la mano―. He venido a varios conciertos y, la verdad, estoy encantado. Tenéis mucho talento.

―Muchas gracias.

―¿Componéis canciones?

―Sí, yo compongo algo ―confesó. No solía enseñar sus canciones y la mayoría de las que había compuesto en el último año estaban inspiradas en Lizzy, pero componía y creía que eran buenas― y los demás también.

―¿Podéis presentarme diez canciones originales la semana que viene? Estoy interesado en que firméis un contrato con nosotros. Tenéis talento, sois buenos, gustáis a la gente, tenéis unos seguidores fijos… ―Sonrió―. Quiero hablar de negocios.

―Eso es… es increíble ―contestó, sorprendido. ¿Quería que grabaran un disco? O, bueno, al menos escucharles cantar sus propias canciones y decidir entonces. Pero era una buena señal―. Hablaré con los demás, pero estoy seguro de que tendremos las diez canciones.

―¿El jueves?

―Perfecto.

―Toma mi tarjeta, aunque vuestro mánager ya tiene mi número. ―Se la dio―. ¿Queda alguna canción?

―Un par más. He tenido un… problema personal.

―Cosas que pasan, supongo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Vuelvo dentro entonces.

―Muchas gracias.

Los dos hombres se marcharon y Rose gritó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―¡James, lo habéis conseguido!

―Lo hemos conseguido ―murmuró, sin creérselo aún―. Quizás grabemos un disco.

―Te lo mereces tanto. ―Su prima suspiró―. ¡Seguro que le encantan las canciones! Yo creo que le gustáis mucho.

Él asintió y le devolvió el abrazo. Tenía que volver ahí dentro, terminar el concierto y demostrar que era un profesional. Y después darles la buena noticia a los demás. Después de tanto intentarlo, por fin estaban un paso más cerca de conseguir su sueño.

* * *

―¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Alba no le había preguntado nada hasta no estar en el piso. Las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón y Gonzalo estaba preparándole una tila en la cocina.

―Lo hemos fastidiado todo.

Tomó aire y le contó lo que había pasado: el despido, la canción de Zahara, el beso, todo lo que vino después, la conversación y, finalmente, el desastre del concierto. Alba escuchó pacientemente y la abrazó cuando terminó.

―Soy estúpida ―murmuró Lizzy.

―Sí, lo eres. ―Su amiga asintió. Se separó de ella y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación―. Sois dos imbéciles. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de alguien así?

―No lo sé.

―Mira que te lo he dicho veces: Lizzy, James no te conviene; Lizzy, James y tú buscáis cosas distintas. Pero vas tú y, en vez de hacerme caso, te pillas de él.

―Ya lo sé, Alba. ―Suspiró―. No quería que esto pasara, pero ha pasado. El año pasado lo dejamos por esto mismo, porque no queríamos hacernos daño y ahora… Dios, somos dos imbéciles y nos lo hemos cargado todo.

―Un poco. ―Volvió a abrazarla―. ¿Mejor ahora?

―Gracias por la bronca.

―Siempre que quieras. ―Alba suspiró también―. Y, en serio, James es un imbécil.

―O a lo mejor lo soy yo. ―Empezó a jugar con los pulgares, nerviosa―. Alba, ¿tú crees que las etiquetas son importantes?

―No es lo que yo crea, es lo que creas tú.

―Quizás estoy siendo una melodramática. Sé que me quiere, ¿por qué pido tanto?

―No tienes que rebajar tus expectativas por nadie. ―Alba frunció el ceño―. Lizzy, en serio, si tú necesitas una etiqueta, no tienes que prescindir de ella. Además, tampoco sabes si él quiere algo duradero.

―Ya… ―Se mordió el labio―. Y está lo de la canción. ¿Cómo ha podido cantarme eso? Es como si yo fuera la mala de esta historia, como si fuera una princesita consentida.

―Lizzy…

―Esto se ha acabado ―murmuró. Miró a su amiga y negó con la cabeza―. Se ha acabado para siempre.

―Bueno, piensa en positivo: al menos podrás terminar la tesis ―comentó, intentando hacerla sonreír.

La morena intentó sonreír, pero solo pudo hacer un puchero y enterrar el rostro entre las manos. Lo que tanto temía había pasado.

* * *

Hola :)

Como os comenté, voy a intentar actualizar dos veces en semana a partir de ahora, ya que a la historia no le queda mucho y tengo varios capítulos escritos. Hice una encuesta en twitter y, vale, votaron solo 3 personas, pero todas dijeron que sí así que... ¡capítulo nuevo!

Y menudo capítulo... Vaya tela con las cosas entre James y Lizzy :( Esa canción puede llegar a ser muy muy ofensiva, la verdad, y eso mezclado con todo lo demás... Ay, qué mal, de verdad. Pobre Lizzy, la enritación (no sé si esta palabra se usa fuera de Málaga xD) que se ha llevado y James... James sabe que ha perdido su oportunidad :(

Pero, mirando el lado bueno, parece que James y su grupo por fin van a tener su oportunidad :D

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el miércoles.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	44. Comiéndote a besos - Rozalén

**Comiéndote a besos ― Rozalén**

Rose se bajó del autobús y sonrió al ver a su padre en la parada. Era muy temprano y todavía no habían abierto la tienda.

―Hola, papá.

Lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Le preguntó, sonriendo―. Vendrás para más de un día, ¿verdad?

―Vengo para toda la semana y estoy muy bien. ―Se separó de él―. Gracias por venir a recogerme.

―No iba a dejar que fueras en taxi.

―Podría haberlo hecho. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Son solo unos kilómetros.

―Tonterías. ―Cogió su maleta y comenzó a andar hacia el coche―. Tu hermano sigue durmiendo, por eso no ha venido.

―Es que es temprano y siempre termina tarde en el bar. Podemos comprar churros y llevárselos para desayunar. Haré chocolate.

―Seguro que le encanta. ―Ron abrió el coche y guardó la maleta de su hija―. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ¿podríais hacer la lasaña? Está lista y metida en el horno, pero no quería cocinarla tan temprano.

―Claro ―Rose asintió y puso la radio. Sonaba Rozalén―, pero no tendrías que haber madrugado tanto para hacerla. Podría haber preparado algo yo.

―No, sé que te encanta y, ya que vienes, habrá que cuidarte, ¿no?

―Hombre, pues ya que lo dices… ―Rió y se montó en el coche.

El pelirrojo también rió, se subió en el lado del conductor y no tardó en arrancar.

―¿Cómo están tus primos?

―Muy bien ―contestó―. Vic se adapta bien, Albus volvió anoche de París con Alice, a James le va muy bien con el grupo y Lily está estudiando. ¿Sabes que está saliendo con uno de mis vecinos?

―Algo me ha comentado tu tío. ―Sonrió.

―Yo también. ―Se mordió el labio―. Yo también salgo con alguien.

―¿Ah, sí?

Asintió, sintiendo la cara completamente roja.

―No quería decirlo tan pronto porque solo llevamos un par de semanas viendo qué pasa, pero, bueno, es mi otro vecino, el hijo de mi jefa, así que el sábado no fui a un almuerzo de trabajo sino a un almuerzo familiar. Los señores Greengrass no me invitaron a comer para darme las gracias por la fiesta, lo hicieron porque salgo con su nieto.

―¿Y qué tal fue?

―Bien, muy bien. Ya los conocía a todos, pero fueron muy amables con Lily y conmigo. ―Suspiró―. Sé que es una noticia un poco brusca.

―No, cariño, está bien. ―Ron sonrió―. Me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque, ¿no decías que ese chico era insoportable?

―¿No pensabas tú lo mismo de mamá cuando erais pequeños? ―Lo miró―. Scorpius y yo somos muy distintos, pero creo que estamos aprendiendo a entendernos.

―¿Me lo presentarás?

―La próxima vez que vengas a Madrid, te lo prometo.

Entraron por fin al pueblo y Ron dejó el coche en la puerta de la casa. Rose suspiró. No era la mejor casa del mundo, pero era su hogar. Vivían allí desde la muerte de su madre. A su padre la ciudad se le hizo muy pesada y decidió volver al pueblo con su familia así que, prácticamente, se había criado en ella.

―Voy a ir a comprar el desayuno ―dijo, una vez dejó la maleta en su dormitorio y comprobó que su hermano pequeño seguía dormido―. ¿Te vas ya a la tienda?

―Sí, tenemos que abrir y desayuné antes de ir a buscarte.

―Vale, pues te veo a la hora de comer. Pondré la lasaña dentro de un rato.

―Estupendo.

Le dio un beso y se marchó y Rose cogió las llaves y se dirigió al bar del pueblo. Tras saludar a todos los que se encontró por el camino y a todos los que desayunaban (al fin y al cabo el pueblo era pequeño y se conocían), pidió los churros y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Scorpius. Marcó y el rubio contestó en un par de toques.

―Buenos días.

―Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estás?

―Hola, estaba esperando su llamada ―contestó él, haciéndola fruncir el ceño―. Me alegra que se haya puesto en contacto conmigo tan pronto. Supongo que eso quiere decir que todo ha ido según lo planeado.

―¿Qué?

―No puedo hablar mucho en estos momentos, pero le llamaré en cuanto pueda.

―Oh, estás en una reunión. ―Tuvo que contener la risa―. No tendrías que haberme cogido el teléfono. Tu madre y tu tía no son tontas y te vas a llevar otra bronca.

―No, no se preocupe. Era una llamada prioritaria.

―Ya, ¿y quién se supone que soy?

―Exacto, comprendo que tiene usted una agenda muy ocupada. Dirigir una empresa así debe ser complicado, pero estoy convencido de que podremos concertar una cita.

―¿Hablamos luego?

―Perfecto. ¿Le viene bien que lo llame sobre las doce?

―Sin problema, no tengo nada que hacer ―respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Excelente, pues hablamos entonces. Me alegra que todo vaya viento en popa. Por aquí también estamos encantados con la propuesta.

―Hasta luego, Scorp.

―Hasta pronto.

Colgó y negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que Daphne y Astoria no lo pillaran. Abrió WhatsApp y tuvo que contener una carcajada al leer el mensaje que Theo acababa de mandarle:

« _Mi primo se cree que somos gilipollas y no sabemos que está hablando contigo_ ».

Contestó rápidamente con varios emoticonos riendo y guardó el teléfono justo cuando le traían la bolsa con el desayuno. Pagó y volvió a su casa, donde preparó un par de tazas de chocolate y puso la mesa.

Cogió una de las tazas y subió al dormitorio de su hermano.

―Huguito… ―Se acercó a la cama y le acercó la taza―. Buenos días.

―¿Eso es chocolate? ―Preguntó, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

―Recién hecho ―contestó―. Anda, levántate y baja a desayunar con tu hermana favorita.

Hugo se incorporó rápidamente y sonrió.

―Ahora bajo, Rosie.

―Te espero en el salón.

Bajó, dejó la taza en la mesa y encendió la televisión para poner de fondo uno de esos programas un poco sensacionalistas que dan noticias.

―Eres la mejor hermana del mundo ―dijo Hugo, entrando al salón.

―Lo sé.

Se sentó y cogió un churro.

―¿Qué tal el viaje?

―Bien, tranquilo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Aunque estoy un poco cansada después del madrugón.

―Yo últimamente no madrugo nada.

―Normal. ¿Cómo te va en el bar? Estarás teniendo cuidado al volver con la moto, ¿no?

―Sí, no te preocupes. ―Asintió―. Y, bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal con tu nuevo novio?

―Lily es una chivata.

―Ya que tú no me lo cuentas…

―Scorpius es genial.

―Me parece muy fuerte que te estés tirando al hijo de tu jefa.

―¡Hugo!

―Pero si es la verdad. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Scorpius y yo tenemos una relación personal ajena a la empresa.

―Y otra dentro de esta. ―Sonrió―. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

―Sabemos separar espacios ―mintió―. Además, no es que lo planeáramos ni nada de eso, ¿sabes?

―Ya me imagino…

―¿Y Lily no te ha hablado de su novio?

―Dice que tiene unos abdominales en los que podría rallar queso.

―Y es verdad. ―Rose rió―. Yo los he visto y doy fe. Theo es un pivón. Lily y él hacen muy buena pareja.

―Lily siempre se ha ligado a todos los chicos guapos. ―Suspiró―. Qué ganas de encontrar algo fuera del pueblo y poder vivir aventuras yo también. Quiero irme a Barcelona, seguro que allí me pasa de todo.

―Seguro. ―Rose suspiró también―. ¿Cómo vais de dinero?

―Bien. ―Hugo se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo. La cosa estaba un poco mejor ahora que no tenían que darle dinero a ella, pero todavía andaban un poco justos. La tienda no daba demasiado dinero y los pocos beneficios tenían que repartirlos entre su padre y sus tíos.

―Sé que papá no va a cogerlo, pero… ―Se levantó, cogió su bolso y rebuscó hasta sacar un sobre―. Toma. Guárdalo tú. Os vendrá bien.

―Rose, no puedo…

―Papá me ha dado mucho dinero y ahora tengo un buen sueldo. ―Sonrió―. Si puedo comprarme vestidos caros para las reuniones y eventos, puedo daros algo de dinero. Cógelo, Hugo. En serio.

Le puso el sobre en la mano y se sentó otra vez. Su hermano lo abrió y miró los billetes, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Aquí hay 500 euros.

―Lo sé, no pasa nada.

―Deberías ahorrar por si vienen las vacas flacas.

―Estoy ahorrando. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. No te pongas pesado que te lo estoy dando a ti para evitar que papá me eche una bronca así.

―Me parece demasiado.

―Ahora puedo ayudar. ―Apoyó una mano en su brazo y bajó el tono de voz―. Hugo, hazme caso.

―Está bien…

―Y termina de desayunar. Quiero que vayas a llevarle flores a mamá.

―Deberías ir tú.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Nunca iba al cementerio. No había ido ni una sola vez a la tumba de su madre. No quería ir y revivir los malos momentos.

―Flores blancas ―murmuró.

―Ya lo sé.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, pero se terminó el chocolate rápidamente y subió a su habitación a vestirse. Rose se mordió el labio y cogió el último churro. Al menos estaba en casa.

* * *

―Alice ―Lily se acercó a ella y carraspeó―, ¿esta pegatina la has puesto tú en el calendario?

―No creo, no he hecho nada desde que volví de París ―contestó, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin apartar la vista del libro.

―No es de esta semana, ni de limpieza o compra. ―Suspiró y se sentó a su lado―. Es esta.

La castaña la miró y arrugó aún más la frente.

―Sí. Me bajó la regla el 22 de mayo. ¿Por qué?

―No es mía entonces… ―Se mordió el labio.

―¿Dónde está tu pegatina de mayo, Lils?

―Creo que no me bajó la regla en mayo ―contestó―. La última vez que la anoté fue el 17 de abril y no recuerdo haberla tenido después.

―Lily, estamos a 12 de junio.

―Tengo casi un mes de retraso. ―Cerró los ojos―. Mierda.

―¿Habéis usado siempre protección?

―Siempre condón, Alice. Yo siempre lo hago con condón.

―Entonces quizás sea una falsa alarma, ¿no?

―¿Un mes casi? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Tengo que ir a ver a Theo. Joder y encima empiezo los exámenes en una semana.

―¿Puedo hacer algo?

―No, tranquila. ―Lily se puso de pie―. Al menos sé quién es el padre, ¿no? Una ventaja supongo.

―Lily…

―Joder, qué puta mierda todo. ―Le dio una patada a la mesa y contuvo un puchero―. Tengo que… tengo que ir a verlo. No puedo esperar y no quiero decírselo por teléfono.

―Sí, claro. Corre.

* * *

Lily cruzó el vestíbulo del edificio de Greengrass S.A. con paso decidido. No podía dejar que se le notara. Nadie la detuvo y llegó hasta el ascensor. Se subió, pulsó el botón y esperó de forma impaciente, moviendo la pierna, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Agarró su bolso, tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a la mesa de Theo, que estaba mirando algo en el ordenador.

―Theo…

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

―Lils, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó.

―¿Tienes un minuto?

―Yo… perdona, pero es que tengo que terminar estos informes. Mi madre los necesita ya. ¿Puedes esperar un rato? Acabo y nos tomamos algo.

―¿Ni un minuto? Es importante ―insistió.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Frunció el ceño.

Lily se tocó el vientre y él palideció.

―No…

―¿Podemos hablar en privado? Necesito… necesito hablarlo. ―Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar ahí en medio.

―Claro.

Se levantó y la condujo hasta el baño, donde la pelirroja empezó a llorar.

―Cuéntamelo ―murmuró él, abrazándola―. ¿Estás…?

―No lo sé ―contestó―. Theo, no me baja la regla desde abril. Tendría que haberme bajado hace casi un mes.

―Joder. ―Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con más fuerza.

―El niño sería tuyo ―dijo, un poco nerviosa―. Solo me he acostado contigo desde entonces.

―Tranquila. ―Theo la separó un poco de él y acarició su mejilla mientras entrelazaba sus dedos―. Sé que sería mío y, aunque no lo fuera, te apoyaría, Lily. Al principio solo quedábamos y no sabíamos muy bien hacia donde iba esto. No habría pasado nada si te hubieras acostado con otro. No tienes que preocuparte ahora por eso.

―Creo que voy a vomitar…

―Deberías hacerte un test de embarazo.

―He comprado uno de camino. No quería hacerlo sola.

―Estaré contigo. ―La besó y volvió a acariciar su mejilla―. No te voy a dejar sola pase lo que pase.

Ella sonrió levemente y entró al baño. Theo se giró y se miró en el espejo, bastante nervioso. ¿Y si Lily estaba embarazada? Él no se sentía preparado para ser padre. Tenía solo 24 años, ¡pero si ni siquiera sabía cuidar de sí mismo! ¿Cómo iba a hacerse cargo de un bebé? Además, Lily estaba terminando la universidad, iba a empezar un máster y él no ganaba demasiado en aquel puesto. ¿Y si no eran capaces de mantenerlo? Suponía que sus padres los ayudarían, pero... ¿y si se enfadaban y no lo hacían? Abrió el grifo y se echó un poco de agua en la cara. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Por él y por Lily.

La pelirroja salió justo entonces del cubículo, mirando el pequeño aparato y temblando.

―Te quiero, pase lo que pase ―murmuró antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

Esperaron unos instantes pero, justo cuando la pantalla empezaba a mostrar el resultado, la puerta del baño se abrió y Daphne entró.

―¡Aquí estás! ¡Te dije que necesitaba esos informes cuanto antes, Theo! ―Exclamó, al verlos allí―. Te he dicho muchas veces que Lily puede venir, pero no en horario de trabajo. Esos informes son muy importantes y os encuentro aquí tonteando y…

―Mamá ―la interrumpió―, sé que los informes son importantes, pero no es el momento.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Frunció el ceño al ver la cara de Lily.

―Nada, nosotros…

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y escondió la prueba a su espalda.

―¿Qué tenéis ahí? ―Insistió. Se acercó a ellos y se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Qué está pasando?

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y, tras suspirar, Lily sacó la mano y le enseñó la prueba. Daphne ahogó una exclamación y se cubrió la boca con las manos. El mensaje era inequívoco: embarazada 3+.

* * *

Ay, Lily :( Mi niña, pobrecita... A ver qué pasa porque esto es fuerte (y Theo tiene mucha razón en todo).

Pero, bueno, ¡al menos Rose ha vuelto unos días a casa! Seguro que le viene bien para desconectar un poco de todo :)

Nos leemos el sábado para ver cómo termina todo el lío de Lily (y Daphne, en medio, ¡cómo no!).

Un beso,

María :)


	45. When I was your man - Bruno Mars

**When I Was Your Man ― Bruno Mars**

Lizzy empezó a sacar la ropa de la lavadora de forma distraída. Debería empezar a poner las lavadoras poco a poco, en lugar de esperar hasta no tener ropa interior y poner varias el mismo día. La dejó sobre la máquina, abrió la ventana y empezó a tender. Y, justo entonces, lo escuchó. Primero fueron solo unos acordes y después su voz que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. James no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella en aquellos dos días. El domingo, cuando llegó al piso, creyó que subiría a verla, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera la llamó, ni le mandó un mensaje. Parecía que no iba a intentar hacer nada para arreglarlo. O eso había creído.

―« _Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio, but it doesn't sound the same. When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down. 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_ ».

Se quedó quieta, con unas bragas en una mano y una pinza en la otra y, simplemente, siguió escuchándolo, en silencio. Sabía que no era casualidad, que estaba mandándole un mensaje. Le estaba pidiendo perdón a su manera. Quizás hasta dejándola marchar. Y eso la… enfurecía. ¿No iba ni a luchar un poco por ella? Decía que la quería, que le importaba, y que lo único que no quería era ponerle una etiqueta a su relación, pero en aquel momento le estaba demostrando que no le importaba tanto, que le daba igual perderla, ¿no? No iba a hacer nada por ella.

―« _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know… I hope he buys you flowers. I hope he holds your hand. Give you all his hours when he has the chance. Take you to every party, 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance. Do all the things I should've done when I was your man_ ».

El último acorde resonó en el patio y Lizzy cerró la ventana, secándose las lágrimas. Sí, ya era tarde para disculparse y para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero le habría encantado poder seguir haciéndolo todo eternamente con él.

* * *

James suspiró y dejó la guitarra en el suelo. Le encantaría subir a hablar con ella, pero sabía que no quería ni verle y no quería terminar todavía peor. La echaba de menos cada segundo, pero sabía que en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era alejarse. Aunque no había podido evitar lo de la canción. Una última canción para ella, una disculpa y un buen deseo: quería que fuera feliz. Si alguien se merecía ser feliz era ella y esperaba que otro aprovechara lo que él había desperdiciado.

―Entrará en razón.

James levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, pero sonrió al ver a Leonor en la ventana de enfrente.

―No lo creo.

―No seas idiota. Todos los hombres sois unos idiotas, ¿cómo no podéis evolucionar con los tiempos? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Pero estoy segura de que lo arreglaréis pronto.

Y él no pudo más que suspirar. Ojalá aquello fuera verdad.

* * *

Lily sentía que el mundo se había detenido. No le podía estar pasando aquello a ella. Estaba embarazada. Embarazadísima, de hecho, porque estaba de más de tres semanas. Qué puto desastre.

―Theo, sal de aquí ―dijo Daphne.

―¿Qué?

―Que salgas de aquí. ―Lo cogió del brazo y lo condujo a la puerta―. Envíale los informes a Scorpius para que él los termine. Tómate el resto del día libre. Lo vas a necesitar.

―Mamá…

―Tengo que hablar con Lily.

―No puedo dejarla sola.

―Y no lo estás haciendo. ―Suspiró y bajó el tono de voz―. Te estoy dando 5 minutos para que lo asimiles porque vas a tener que ayudarla a ella. Así que toma aire, recomponte y, cuando salgamos del baño, compórtate como un adulto. ¿Me has entendido?

Theo asintió y salió y la mujer se giró para mirar a la chica, que seguía quieta.

―Lily…

―Voy a vomitar.

Volvió a entrar al cubículo y empezó a vomitar de los nervios. Tenía que ser una broma, un falso positivo o algo así.

―Tranquila.

Daphne la siguió y le sujetó el pelo hasta que dejó de vomitar y se incorporó. La miró, muerta de vergüenza, y negó con la cabeza.

―Lo siento.

―No lo sientas. ―Se encogió de hombros. Se acercó al lavabo y se sentó de un salto.

―Tomamos precauciones. Siempre las tomamos. Soy el puto 2%.

―Yo también me enteré de que estaba embarazada en este baño ―confesó la mayor―. Mi marido y yo ni siquiera estábamos saliendo. Éramos amigos. Nos liábamos, nos acostábamos por todo el edificio. Pero no teníamos nada serio. Él le llevaba los cafés a mi padre y yo llevaba un par de años trabajando en contabilidad, que es un departamento que odio, por cierto.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―Le preguntó Lily, secándose las lágrimas.

―Pues vinimos a este baño, me hice la prueba y, cuando dio positivo, Theo se quedó petrificado. No decía nada, no hacía nada. Creía que iba a dejarme tirada así que empecé a gritarle que no le necesitaba y que podía hacerlo todo sola. Me iba del baño cuando me agarró del brazo, me besó y me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que quería tener ese hijo conmigo y… casarse conmigo.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. ―Daphne sonrió―. No quiero decir con esto que os tengáis que casar ni seguir adelante con el embarazo. Nosotros teníamos 26 años y eran otros tiempos. Tú eres una cría todavía.

―¿Y os casasteis entonces por Theo? ―Preguntó, ignorando aquel último comentario. Tenía 22 años, no era una cría. ¿O sí? Se sentía como si lo fuera, especialmente en ese momento. No podía tener un bebé.

―En un juzgado. Fui la primera en mi familia en casarse por lo civil ―respondió―. Nos casamos solos, no avisamos a nadie. Se lo conté todo a mis padres el sábado siguiente, en un almuerzo familiar. A mi padre estuvo a punto de darle un infarto y mi madre no paró de llorar en días. Y fuimos aquella misma noche a decírselo a sus padres que se lo tomaron todavía peor. No sé si conoces a los suegros de mi hermana, pero mis suegros eran muy muy parecidos. Draco y mi marido se criaron prácticamente juntos así que ya puedes imaginarte.

―Pero todo va bien ahora. ―Lily fijó la mirada en sus manos. Seguía sintiéndose en una especie de nube y nada le parecía real.

―Sí, todo va bien.

―Yo no quiero tenerlo ―susurró.

―Me lo imagino.

―Y creo que Theo tampoco.

―También me lo imagino. ―Suspiró―. Si quieres, yo me encargo de todo. Llamo al médico para que te den cita y lo organizo todo. Pásame tu horario de exámenes y conseguiré que interfiera lo mínimo.

―No quiero ser una molestia. Puedo hacerlo sola.

―Puedes, pero no tienes por qué ―replicó la mujer―. ¿Vas a decírselo a tus padres o a tus hermanos?

―No, a nadie. Solo a Alice.

―Necesitas gente que te apoye. No deberías hacerlo sola. ―Suspiró―. Lily, hace 24 años era yo quien estaba aquí llorando porque me había quedado embarazada. Si me hubieran dado esta solución, la habría cogido sin mirar atrás. Sé que no es fácil así que déjame ayudarte.

―Está bien ―accedió finalmente―. Gracias.

―Voy a llamar a ver si tienen cita para ahora mismo. ―Apoyó una mano en su brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo―. Cuanto antes te vean, antes podrás seguir con tu vida y le he dado a Theo el resto del día libre para que pueda acompañarte.

―Gracias ―repitió antes de suspirar y morderse el labio para no volver a llorar.

―No pasa nada por estar asustada ―susurró Daphne―. Ven conmigo, anda. Te prepararé una tila mientras lo organizo todo.

* * *

Daphne no tardó en conseguir hueco en la clínica ginecológica a la que su familia solía ir. No tuvo mucho más que decir su nombre y explicar el problema y, a los cinco minutos, ya le habían hecho un hueco.

―Tenéis ya también la cita para el jueves ―explicó Daphne―. Tienen que pasar tres días antes de la intervención.

―¿No puedo hacerlo hoy? ―Lily suspiró y agarró con un poco más de fuerza la taza vacía que tenía entre las manos―. Quiero acabar cuanto antes.

―A ver, podría intentarlo, pero prefiero que no te la juegues. ―Daphne se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de su tila―. Serán solo tres días.

―Tres días de espera interminables ―puntualizó la pelirroja―. Y encima estoy de exámenes.

―Podemos esperar hasta que los termines ―intervino Theo, que apenas había dicho nada y se limitaba a acariciarle el pelo a la chica con dulzura―. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

―No. ―Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza―. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes, Theo. No haré los exámenes y ya está.

―¿Cómo no vas a hacerlos? ¡Lily, tienes que presentar el título para matricularte en el máster!

―Lo sé, pero… no sé si podré hacerlos.

―No voy a consentir que te quiten el puesto de primera de la promoción. ―Daphne cogió su teléfono―. ¿Estás segurísima de esto, Lily? ¿Segura, segura? Puedes informarte sobre ayudas y prestaciones.

―Estoy segura, Daphne. ―Asintió―. No puedo tenerlo.

―Dadme dos minutos.

Salió del despacho, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Theo entrelazó sus dedos y besó el dorso de su mano.

―Te ayudaré a preparar los exámenes, ¿vale? Además, estoy seguro de que solo tienes que repasar.

―Sí, bueno…

―Y también te redactaré el TFG. Tú me dictas y yo escribo.

―Te quiero ―murmuró ella. Fijó la mirada en sus manos―. Te quiero, Theo.

Él la abrazó de nuevo y besó su frente.

―Yo también, ya lo sabes.

―Solo he tardado una semana en decirlo, ¿no? ―Lily por fin lo miró y sonrió levemente―. Es un logro. Creía que no iba a soltarlo nunca.

―Me habría gustado que me lo dijeras en una situación un poco menos complicada.

―A mí también, pero… ―Suspiró y lo besó―. ¿Tú cómo estás?

―Cagado de miedo ―confesó―, pero ahora me preocupas tú.

―Estaré bien y tú también tienes que estarlo.

―Lo intentaré.

Daphne entró de nuevo al despacho y se sentó en su silla.

―Tienes la cita para la interrupción mañana. No he podido adelantarla más ―les dijo―. De todas formas, tienes que ir hoy para que te hagan la ecografía y todo eso.

―¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ―Preguntó Theo, frunciendo el ceño.

―Digamos que cierta clínica va a tener anuncios gratis un par de meses y que tu tía no puede enterarse de esto.

―Daphne, ¿no habrá ningún problema, verdad? Yo no soy de Madrid, no sé si…

―Está todo solucionado, tranquila. ―Sonrió―. Theo, toma las llaves de mi coche. Ya tienes la dirección y lo mejor será que os vayáis ya.

―Luego te lo traigo y te cuento qué tal ha ido todo. ―El chico cogió las llaves y suspiró―. Gracias, mamá.

―Ya hablamos más tarde. Mucho ánimo, chicos.

* * *

Rose terminó de cortar la verdura y se la pasó a su abuela.

―Pica un poco más, anda, que te estás quedando muy delgada y necesitas comer ―dijo Molly mientras las iba añadiendo poco a poco a la olla.

―Como bien, abuela ―contestó ella, sonriendo―. Suelo prepararme una fiambrera grande para comer en la oficina o me voy a un bar que hay cerca y me tomo un menú. Y alguna vez he comido incluso con mi jefa en algún restaurante.

―Se ve que te cuidan bien, pero no es bueno comer todos los días fuera. ¡Esa comida no es como la de casa!

―Ahí llevas toda la razón. ―Sonrió y empezó a picar más pimiento―. ¡Como la comida que preparas no hay nada!

―Anda, anda. ―La mujer sonrió―. Saca la carne de la nevera.

―Voy.

La pelirroja terminó con aquel pimiento y se acercó al frigorífico. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver una tarta de queso enfriándose.

―¡Abu, has hecho tarta!

―Claro, ¡habrá que celebrar que has venido!

―Qué olorcito, ¿qué estás preparan…? ―Molly entró a la cocina de su abuela y enarcó una ceja al ver allí a su prima―. Hombre, Rose, no te hacía en la cocina.

―¿Y eso por qué, Mols?

―Dom me ha dicho que Vic le ha dicho que tu novio está forrado.

―Sois unas cotillas. ―Rose puso los ojos en blanco―. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

―No sé, pensé que igual te habrías acostumbrado a los restaurantes de lujo en los que te lo dan todo hecho.

―¿Sales con un chico, Rose? ―Le preguntó su abuela.

―Con el hijo de su jefa.

―¿Por qué no te vas a hacerte fotos o algo, Mols? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Así no vas a conseguir ser influencer.

―Avísame cuando esté la comida para que ponga la mesa, abu. ―Molly puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina.

―Rosie, no te metas con tu prima.

―No me he metido con ella ―protestó―. Solo le he dicho que si quiere ser influencer tendrá que ir a sacarse fotitos, ¿no?

―Rose…

―Vale, lo siento. ―Suspiró y volvió a la tabla para seguir cortando―. Y, sí, salgo con el hijo de mi jefa, abu.

―¿Y eso no es… complicado?

―No, a mi jefa le caigo muy bien. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Astoria es muy buena conmigo tanto dentro como fuera de la empresa. El otro día comí con ella y el resto de la familia y todos se portaron muy bien.

―Rose, no dejes que te cambien. ―La miró seria y suspiró―. Sigue siendo quien eres, no te dejes deslumbrar.

―Abu, ¿cómo iba a pasar eso? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Estaré bien. Ya te he dicho que son muy agradables conmigo.

―Por eso te lo digo: no te dejes deslumbrar por todo ese mundo. Mantén los pies en el suelo siempre y sigue siendo tu misma.

―¿Pero cómo iba a cambiar? ―Sonrió―. Yo no…

―Rose, te lo digo de verdad: el lujo impresiona. Los restaurantes de etiqueta, los vestidos de diseñador, el champagne caro… Pero no dejes que te absorba y te convierta en alguien que no eres.

―Tranquila. ―Apoyó una mano en su brazo y sonrió―. Estaré bien, abu. Sé lo que hago y soy muy feliz en la empresa. Vale, es verdad que no me encargo de cosas jurídicas, pero me gusta ir a reuniones y todo eso.

―Yo solo te aconsejo, cariño. No quiero que te conviertan en alguien diferente. Estás muy implicada: trabajas en ese mundo y sales también con alguien de él. Creo que esto es también lo que tu madre te diría. Pero sé que eres una chica sensata. Siempre lo has sido. ―La mujer sonrió―. Anda, terminemos con esto.

Rose asintió y se puso a cortar el tomate en dados, algo distraída. ¿Por qué su abuela creía que iban a cambiarla? Bueno, su prima también lo creía al parecer. ¿Por qué pensaban eso? Ella tenía las cosas claras y, si bien había cosas que tenía que modificar ligeramente para el trabajo, eso no quería decir que fuera a dejarse deslumbrar y convertirse en alguien que no era, ¿verdad?

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, Daphne es un amor de mujer (no me digáis que no). Cómo ha apoyado a Lily, contándole su historia, dándole opciones, ofreciéndose a pedirle cita en el médico... Como se nota que sabe lo que es estar así :( Y mis pobres niños... ¡en menudo lío están! Mi pobre Lils :(

Rose... Ay, todos están preocupados porque no quieren que la cambien :/

Y James y Lizzy... ¡Un caso perdido es lo que son! A ver si se aclaran.

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el miércoles (con una sorpresa por twitter).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	46. Te espero - Los estrellados

**Te espero ― Los estrellados**

Alice siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría al estar embarazada. Le gustaban los niños así que suponía que tendría uno o dos cuando llegara el momento. Le gustaba la idea de ser madre y traer nuevas vidas al mundo. Por eso nunca había estado a favor del aborto. Estaba segura de que ella jamás podría hacerlo, creía que sería privar a alguien de la vida. Pero nunca antes se había parado a pensar en por qué alguien recurriría a eso. Había más opciones, ¿no? ¿Por qué ser tan drástico? No había pensado en ello hasta que se vio en aquella sala de espera, esperando a Lily.

Su amiga no le había pedido que fuera ―sabía lo que opinaba del tema y no quería que se sintiera incómoda―, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola. Entendía por qué Lily lo estaba haciendo o, al menos, intentaba entenderlo. No se imaginaba a su amiga siendo madre, ni a Theo siendo padre. Lily tendría que dejar su carrera para tener a ese bebé y todo por lo que tanto había luchado se iría a la mierda para siempre. Era muy injusto que tuviera que elegir entre su familia y su carrera y era muchísimo más injusto que alguien la obligara a tener un hijo que no quería y que podía destrozarle la vida. Sabía que Lily habría hecho aquello fuera legal o ilegal y prefería que lo hiciera en una clínica, con un médico, a que lo hiciera en cualquier tugurio de forma insegura. Jamás volvería a decir que estaba contra el aborto. No después de aquello.

Así que ahí estaba, en la sala de espera. Su amiga le había contado la noche anterior que le habían explicado los dos métodos entre los que podía decidir y que había elegido que la intervinieran porque era más rápido: no tendría que dejar pasar 48 horas entre pastilla y pastilla, se lo harían en la clínica y volvería aquella misma tarde al piso. Le dijo también que le pondrían anestesia local y que Theo entraría con ella. Estaba mucho más tranquila que antes de la consulta, pero le preocupaba un poco todo el procedimiento. Esperaba que todo fuera bien, pero le daba un poco de miedo.

―Perdona, Alice, ¿verdad?

Se giró y sonrió al ver a Daphne. Asintió y la mujer se sentó junto a ella.

―Daphne. Me acuerdo.

―Sí. ¿Sabes algo?

―Entraron hace media hora o así. Tenían que preparar a Lily para la intervención, no sé cuándo habrán empezado ―contestó―. Decían que podía tardar 10 o 20 minutos, depende.

―Mi hijo me dijo que no viniera, pero… ―Se encogió de hombros―. No quería que estuvieran solos.

―Yo tampoco.

Las dos suspiraron y se quedaron en silencio. Esperaban que salieran pronto.

Lily apretaba con fuerza la mano de Theo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba en voz baja, intentando evadirse. Quería que aquello terminara cuanto antes.

―Pues esto ya está.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió a la doctora.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí, tranquila. No ha habido ningún problema. ―La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa―. Te llevamos un rato a recuperación y, en cuanto se te pase la anestesia y comprobemos que todo sigue bien, podrás irte a casa, ¿vale?

―Vale.

―Theo, tú tienes que esperar fuera. Te avisamos en cuanto pueda irse.

―De acuerdo. ―Miró a Lily y besó su mano, que todavía agarraba la suya con fuerza―. Ya está.

―Sí, ya está. ―Suspiró, aliviada―. Menos mal.

―Te veo en un rato. Intenta dormir, que anoche no pegaste ojo y debes estar agotada.

―Tranquilo, no te preocupes. ―Tiró de su mano para acercarlo y lo besó―. Dile a Alice que todo ha ido bien y que no hace falta que me espere.

―Lo haré.

Le dio otro beso y salió del quirófano mientras se llevaban a la pelirroja a recuperación. Dejó la bata que le habían dejado donde le indicaron y salió a la sala de espera. Y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver allí a su madre.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me he cogido un par de horas libres para ver qué tal iba todo. Pensé que, quizás, necesitaríais compañía.

―Te dije que no hacía falta. ―Suspiró y se sentó junto a ella―. Pero gracias.

―¿Qué tal ha ido? ―Preguntó Alice.

―Bien, pero Lily dice que te vayas al piso. Tendrá que estar un rato en recuperación y dice que no hace falta que la esperes.

―Me quedaré por aquí, pero, ya que estáis los dos, salgo a tomarme un café y una tostada, ¿vale? ―Suspiró y se puso de pie―. ¿Os traigo algo cuando vuelva?

―No, tranquila, pero gracias. ―Theo sonrió.

Alice asintió y su marchó y Daphne apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hijo.

―¿Estás bien?

―No lo sé ―confesó―. Esto es muy raro. He estado a nada de ser padre y… no estaba preparado. Mamá, ¿crees que alguna vez estaré preparado?

―No, pero, tranquilo, ni tú ni nadie. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Nadie está nunca preparado para ese cambio de vida o, al menos, eso creo yo. Pero eres responsable, cariño. Mucho.

―¿Y me vas a dar un despacho?

―Oye, no te aproveches de la situación. ―Daphne puso los ojos en blanco―. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso y ya verás como al final todo sale bien. A mí siempre me ha funcionado hacerlo todo así.

―Ya veo.

―¿Lily está bien? De ánimo, digo.

―Mejor que ayer. ―Sonrió, pero se pasó una mano por el pelo―. Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

―Normal. Demasiado estrés en muy pocas horas.

Theo suspiró y se echó un poco hacia atrás en la silla. Esperaba que Lily pudiera volver pronto a casa.

* * *

James tocó la última nota y miró a sus compañeros. Habían elegido ya 8 canciones que pegaban bastante con el grupo y esta era su última propuesta. Eran distintas entre sí (para que en la discográfica vieran que eran polifacéticos y podían tocar un poco de todo), pero habían conseguido que todas tuvieran la esencia de _Los estrellados._ Carraspeó y sonrió.

―¿Y bien?

―Menuda declaración de amor te acabas de marcar. ―El bajista silbó―. Joder, ¿Lizzy sabe esto?

―Esto no… ―Suspiró antes de terminar la frase―. Vale, sí, es por ella.

―No era muy difícil de adivinar. No sé qué frase era más reveladora.

―Yo voto por " _porque eres todo el sur que yo necesitaba_ " ―dijo el batería, riendo.

―Uy, pues yo por " _que mi hobby favorito es estar contigo en el sillón_ " ―añadió el que tocaba el teclado.

―¿Pero os gusta la canción o no?

―Eres un ñoño, tío. ―El batería puso los ojos en blanco―. Pero yo lo veo. ¿Tiene título?

― _Te espero_.

―Deberías cantársela ―sugirió el bajista―. A lo mejor así te perdona.

―No creo. ―James suspiró y soltó la guitarra―. Las canciones no son mágicas. Una canción no va a arreglar algo que no tiene solución.

―Bueno, pero podemos incluirla en la lista.

―Me encantaría.

James sonrió. Si Lizzy quisiera escuchar aquella canción…

* * *

Scorpius entró al despacho de su madre y le dejó un vaso de papel sobre la mesa.

―Un white mocha con leche de almendras.

Astoria levantó la vista del ordenador y sonrió.

―Gracias, cariño.

―He pensado que te vendría bien. ―Se sentó frente a ella y bebió de su vaso―. ¿Dónde están Theo y la tita?

―Theo se ha cogido un par de días libres y tu tía ha ido a reunirse con un cliente que solo quería hablar con ella.

―Todos tienen vacaciones menos yo.

―Puedes cogértelas en agosto e irte a la playa mientras los demás trabajan. Puedes irte a la casa de Ibiza. ―Su madre se encogió de hombros―. Tienes que pensar en positivo.

―No veo muchas cosas positivas.

―Pues yo sí. ―Amplió su sonrisa―. Han abierto un local nuevo chulísimo y, como el dueño quiere anunciarse y conseguir un buen precio, está intentando sobornarme. Ya sabes.

―Sí, claro, como si no fueras la dueña de esto.

―Exacto. Pero la cuestión es que me ha dado dos invitaciones para ir a la fiesta de inauguración. ¿Te apuntas?

―¿Quieres irte de fiesta conmigo, mamá? ―Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

―No es ir de fiesta, son negocios. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Negocios de los divertidos. ¿Por qué te crees que me encargo de las negociaciones? Noches gratis de hotel, cenas, almuerzos, fiestas… Cuando alguien quiere causarte una buena impresión, empieza a regalarte cosas.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí, pero, sinceramente, quien tiene algo bueno, no necesita regalarte nada. Y, la verdad, tampoco les sirve de mucho: soy dura y no me dejo engatusar. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Vamos, ¿qué me dices? Así vemos cómo se te da negociar.

―Creía que ibas a enseñar a Daphne. Y a Rose.

―No creo que a tu prima se le dé bien esto, es demasiado transparente, y ambos sabemos que a Rose lo único que le interesa de negociar es redactar un buen contrato que nos beneficie.

―Me gustaría ir a la fiesta, mamá. ―El rubio sonrió―. Seguro que lo pasamos bien.

―Genial. Me preocupaba que te creyeras demasiado enrollado para salir por ahí con tu vieja madre. ―Astoria rió―. Es esta noche a las diez, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres que pase a por ti?

―Vale. ―Se levantó y señaló la puerta―. Me voy a terminar algunas cosas.

―Y a llamar a Rose para darle envidia, ¿no? ―Añadió ella, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

Scorpius no contestó. Negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho pero, en cuanto llegó a su mesa, marcó el número de la pelirroja.

―¿A que no sabes dónde voy esta noche? ―Le dijo, nada más oírla descolgar.

―¿A que no sabes qué voy a hacer yo? ―Rose rió―. A ver, sorpréndeme tú primero.

―A una fiesta de un posible anunciante. Mi madre dice que ha abierto un local que está chulísimo y le ha dado dos invitaciones para la fiesta de inauguración.

―¿Y te va a llevar a ti?

―Para enseñarme a negociar.

―Creo que yo no sirvo ―confesó la pelirroja.

―Es bueno tener a varias personas preparadas para hacerlo en caso de necesidad ―dijo él, quitándole importancia―. Bueno, te toca, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

―Me voy a ir al campo a ver las estrellas.

―¿Al campo de noche? ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Eso no es peligroso?

―Eres tan insoportablemente de ciudad… ―Scorpius casi pudo verla poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Qué te crees que nos va a pasar?

―No, nada, no sé. ¿No hay animales salvajes peligrosos?

―No vamos a irnos a un bosque, solo a los campos de alrededor del pueblo. ―Rose empezó a reír―. ¿Pero dónde te crees que vivo?

―No sé, nunca he estado en el campo.

―¿Nunca?

―Bueno, en el de golf y en alguna finca, pero no en el campo campo.

―¿Ni siquiera de senderismo?

―¿Me ves andando por en medio del monte?

―¡Pues tenemos que ir entonces! ―Exclamó la pelirroja―. Hacemos unos bocadillos y nos vamos una mañana temprano.

―¿Y no prefieres, no sé, ir al club?

―A mi abuela no le gustaría eso. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Me echó ayer la bronca mientras preparábamos la cena.

―¿Y eso?

―Le da miedo que acabe convertida en algo que no soy en realidad.

―¡Como si eso pudiera pasar! ―Scorpius rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Eso digo yo. ―Rose suspiró―. Oye, pásalo muy bien esta noche, ¿vale?

―Y tú; y ten mucho cuidado. Espero que no te encuentres con ningún oso.

―Mis amigas y yo sabremos apañárnoslas si eso pasa ―contestó Rose―. Hablamos mañana. Tómate un coctel a mi salud.

―Lo haré. Mañana hablamos, Rose.

* * *

Lily entró al piso y suspiró. Daphne los había llevado en coche y Theo y Alice no se habían separado de ella ni un segundo.

―¿Quieres algo de cenar? ―Le preguntó Alice―. Preparo la cena para todos.

―No te preocupes…

―No es molestia, Lils. ―Se encogió de hombros―. No tengo nada que hacer. Tú túmbate y quédate tranquila.

―Alice, estoy bien, ¿vale? ―La miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Necesitas reposo. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Vete a tu cuarto.

―No eres mi madre ―replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―No, pero tienes que hacerme caso. Venga, vamos.

Lily resopló, pero finalmente se fue a su dormitorio, seguida de Theo. Se tumbó en la cama, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y él se sentó a su lado y acarició su pierna.

―¿Estás bien?

―Un poco molesta ―confesó―, pero estoy… tranquila. Sé que he tomado la decisión correcta.

Se acercó a ella y besó primero su frente y después sus labios.

―Eso sí: no quiero verte desnudo en una temporada. Qué miedo ser el 2%.

Theo asintió y se tumbó a su lado. Estiró el brazo, para atraerla hacia sí, y la pelirroja se acurrucó en su pecho.

―Nada de vernos desnudos en una temporada, tranquila. ―Sonrió―. El sexo está sobrevalorado.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Lily negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. ¿Y si empezamos a usar dos anticonceptivos al mismo tiempo?

―¿Quieres tomar la píldora? ―Preguntó, acariciándole el pelo.

―No lo sé, pero quizás debería informarme ―contestó ella―. Ya veré cuando acabe los exámenes. Debería ponerme a repasar esta noche, pero…

―Mañana será otro día. ―Volvió a besar su frente.

―Sí, lo será.

Cerró los ojos y, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias de Theo. Sabía que no se había equivocado, pero, aun así, había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Hola :)

Vale, lo primero es que la canción que da título al capítulo es la canción que James compone inspirada en Lizzy y... la canción existe. Existe, básicamente, porque a mí el otro día se me fue mucho y la compuse (letra y ritmo, la melodía no sé sacarla xD). Podéis escucharla en mi cuenta de twitter :) (No os esperéis tampoco mucho xD)

Y, respecto al capítulo, pues menos mal que Lily ya está un poquito más tranquila (y Theo también, que estaba asustado también el pobre...). Y Daphne y Alice se han portado súper bien con ellos :3 (Y creo que Alice ha aprendido algo).

James... pues nada, que siga siendo igual de cabezota y no le enseñe la canción a Lizzy xD

Y la relación de Rose y Scorpius parece que va viento en popa ;)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el sábado.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	47. Todas las flores - Presuntos Implicados

**Todas las flores ― Presuntos implicados**

Alice daba vueltas por el salón, nerviosa. Sus padres y su hermano estaban a punto de llegar. Le habían dicho que ya habían salido del hotel así que no podían tardar más de cinco minutos. Y ella no era capaz de quedarse quieta.

―¿Qué te preocupa tanto? ―Le preguntó Lily, sin apartar la vista de los apuntes.

La castaña se giró y puso los ojos en blanco al verla tirada en el sofá, con las piernas apoyadas en la pared y la melena rozando el suelo.

―¿Puedes estar así?

―He abortado, no me pasa nada. Además, hace ya unos días de eso. ―Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se incorporó y se sentó―. A ver, cuéntame.

―Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa, Lils.

―Que te vas en una semana, mi hermano va a conocer a tus padres y tu hermano mañana y todavía no tiene ni idea de que no te vas a quedar.

―¿Y si mis padres se lo dicen?

―Intenta que la conversación no vaya por ahí. Cada vez que veas que quieren hablar del año que viene, cambia de tema.

Alice suspiró y se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Estaba asustada y nerviosa.

―Además, yo te ayudaré también. ―La pelirroja se encogió de hombros―. Durante la ceremonia, me sentaré entre tus padres y Albus para que no puedan hablar y en el almuerzo iremos ignorando el tema juntas.

―Eres la mejor.

―Pero te pongo una condición.

La castaña asintió lentamente. Sabía lo que su amiga iba a pedirle y en el fondo la entendía: no quería que le partiera el corazón a su hermano.

―El domingo, en cuanto mis padres se vayan, se lo diré de una vez. Te lo prometo.

―Es lo mejor, Alice. ―Suspiró.

―Lo sé. ―Su móvil sonó entonces y la castaña se puso de pie otra vez mientras contestaba―. ¿Ya estáis abajo? ¿Bajo o subís? ―Un par de segundos de silencio y la chica asintió―. Vale, pues subid entonces.

Colgó y pulsó el botón del telefonillo mientras Lily soltaba los apuntes y se levantaba también.

―¿Me preguntarán por Albus?

―Probablemente, pero no hace falta que digas nada. ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

El timbre sonó entonces y Alice abrió la puerta. Sus padres y su hermano entraron y ella saludó a los tres con un abrazo.

― _Kaixo!_ _Zer moduz? Eta bidaia?_

― _Ondo, maitea_. ―Su madre sonrió y la abrazó―. _Eta zu? Urduri?_

― _Pixka_. ―Suspiró.

―Lily, preciosa, _zer moduz_?

― _Ondo_ , Hannah. ―La pelirroja sonrió―. Preparando los exámenes.

―Seguro que te van muy bien. ―La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa―. Hemos venido a dejarle a Alice un par de cosas, aunque no mucho.

―De hecho, el domingo nos llevaremos una maleta para casa ―añadió Neville―. En una semana ya la tendremos de vuelta con nosotros en casa.

Ambas chicas sonrieron de forma nerviosa.

―Te hemos traído _Pantxineta_ , enana. ―Su hermano sonrió―. Para ti también, Lily.

―Vaya, _eskerrik asko_ , Frank.

El chico se sentó en el sofá y bajó el tono de voz, para que su hermana y sus padres, que acababan de entrar en la cocina, no pudieran escucharlo.

―¿Salimos a tomar una copa esta noche?

―Estoy de exámenes.

―Seguro que los llevas bien.

―Y estoy saliendo con alguien.

―Vaya… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, siempre nos quedará el recuerdo de aquella noche.

―Si te sirve de consuelo, fue una noche muy divertida. ―La chica se mordió el labio―. Pero una sola noche.

―Entiendo. ―Asintió y se levantó―. Pues entonces me voy a cenar con mis padres y mi hermana. Te veré mañana, ¿no? Y a tu hermano también.

―Sí, pero pórtate bien con él, ¿eh? ―Lo señaló con el dedo de forma amenazadora―. Nada de meterte con Albus.

―Está bien.

Sus padres y Alice volvieron al salón y la castaña los miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Obviamente ella no tenía ni idea de su pequeña aventura y creía que ese fin de semana que su hermano había pasado en su piso, había dormido en el sofá del salón (cosa que solo hizo el viernes por la noche).

―¿De qué habláis?

―De tu graduación ―mintió su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Estamos todos muy emocionados ―dijo Frank―. ¿Vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

―Sí, claro.

Los cuatro se despidieron de Lily, que cerró la puerta y suspiró. A ver cómo capeaba el temporal al día siguiente.

* * *

Rose estaba sentada en el pequeño patio de su casa, en silencio. Hugo se había ido ya a trabajar y su padre seguía en lo de sus abuelos, pero ella se había marchado antes. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para meterse con ella por su relación con Scorpius. Sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención y que muchos (como su abuela) solo se preocupaban con ella, pero… estaba cansada. ¿Aquello sería siempre así? Ni que fuera la primera de la familia que empezaba a salir con alguien. Con los demás no eran tan pesados.

La puerta se abrió entonces y su padre se asomó.

―Sabía que estarías aquí. ―Entró, sonriendo, y se sentó a su lado―. Cuando eras pequeñas siempre te escondías aquí.

―Recuerdo que, cuando estabais haciendo la casa, mamá siempre decía que en verano siempre cenaríamos aquí.

―¿Te acuerdas de eso? ―Ron enarcó una ceja, algo sorprendido.

―Pues claro. Siempre me acuerdo de mamá ―contestó, fijando la mirada en sus pies―. Papá, ¿crees que le habría gustado Scorpius?

―A ver, no lo conozco personalmente, pero si tú lo has elegido no creo que sea un mal chico, ¿no?

―Creo que eres el único que piensa eso. ―Se mordió el labio―. ¿Por qué actúan así?

―Bueno, supongo que puede parecer un poco raro al principio ―respondió el hombre―. Sois muy distintos, pero no tiene por qué salir mal. O, al menos, yo lo veo así. Tu abuela solo se preocupa y ya sabes cómo son todos los demás. Pero se acostumbrarán.

―A su abuela paterna tampoco le gusto mucho y esa señora… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Astoria lleva 25 años en la familia y sigue sin soportarla.

―Una mujer muy simpática, desde luego.

―Es una clasista. Según ella, Astoria es solo una nueva rica y no está a su nivel y yo… mejor ni te lo digo.

―No necesitas un apellido compuesto para alcanzar tus metas.

―Y aspiro a mucho. ―Se mordió el labio―. A muchísimo.

―Exacto y, si esa mujer no te quiere con su nieto, es su problema. ¡Ni que tú solo aspiraras a casarte con un niño rico!

―Nadie debería aspirar solo a casarse. Es muy triste y muy del siglo pasado. Estamos en el siglo XXI, aunque Narcissa no la entienda.

―Lo entenderá y, si no, peor para ella. ―Ron abrazó a su hija―. Tú vales mucho más que todo el dinero de Madrid.

―Lo sé y te prometo que no dejaré que me cambien. La abuela y los demás se equivocan.

―Tú solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? Equivocarse no es malo, pero cuídate siempre.

―Claro.

―¿Te acuerdas de la canción que siempre cantaba tu madre?

―¿Cuál?

―La de Presuntos implicados. « _Tantas veces me he caído…_ » ―cantó, en un murmullo.

―« _Con tu mano yo me he vuelto a levantar_ » ―terminó de cantar ella, sonriendo levemente―. Me acuerdo.

―Pues, si te equivocas y te caes, aquí estaré yo para ayudarte ―dijo su padre―. No tengas miedo de vivir, Rosie, ni de alcanzar tus metas. Aspira a cosas. Aspira al máximo. Aspira a cosas tan grandes como tú. Tu madre lo habría querido así también.

―Gracias, papá.

Se quedaron en silencio, sentados en el patio, escuchando a sus vecinos ir y venir por la calle y viendo el reflejo de algunas estrellas. Rose sabía que podría pasarse así toda la noche, pero se iba en pocos días y había quedado así que no le quedaba otra que seguir con su vida.

* * *

Lizzy miraba su vaso con desgana. No tendría que haber salido aquella noche, no sabía cómo Alba la había convencido para ir a cenar y, después, tomar algo.

―Tía, alegra esa cara, por Dios, que no se ha muerto nadie.

―Mi relación con James ―contestó. Suspiró y la miró―. Alba, debería irme. Estoy al lado del piso y…

―Oh, venga, vamos a tomarnos una copa y ya ―insistió la otra―. Llevas una semana encerrada.

―Fui a la facultad a defender el plan de tesis.

―Eso no es salir, Lizzy. Eso es ir a clase.

―Demasiado bien me ha salido. ―Suspiró―. Menos mal que ha ido bien porque me daba miedo cagarla por todo este disgusto.

―Sabes separar las cosas y, por eso mismo, esta noche vamos a celebrar que ya hemos presentado los planes de tesis y somos un poquito libres. ―Sonrió y le dio un toquecito en el hombro―. ¿Te has bajado Tinder?

―No he hablado con nadie. Todos tienen pinta de capullos que me van a hacer daño.

―Joder, Lizzy, es que si no colaboras… ―Alba bufó y bebió de su copa―. Si quieres salir con alguien, inténtalo. No drames si no quieres ponerle solución.

―No dramo. ―Se bebió lo que le quedaba y se puso de pie―. Pasadlo bien, me vuelvo a casa antes de que sea más tarde.

―Tía…

―Ya hablamos.

La abrazó, se colgó el bolso y salió de aquel local. Menos mal que estaba a solo dos calles de su piso y no tardó nada en llegar. No le gustaba ir sola de noche y James la tenía muy mal acostumbrada.

Abrió la puerta de entrada del bloque y llamó al ascensor, que no tardó en llegar. Pero, antes de poder hacer nada, la puerta se abrió y James salió.

―Lizz…

―James. Qué sorpresa.

―Bueno, no tanta, ¿no? ―Suspiró―. Seguimos siendo vecinos.

―Sí, claro. ¿Sales a…? ―Lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no terminó la frase.

―Tirar la basura ―terminó él por ella, levantando un poco la bolsa―. Un poco tarde para bajarla, pero he estado liado.

―Claro.

―¿Tú vienes de tomar algo?

―De cenar con Alba y eso.

―Claro. ―Apretó los labios y guardó silencio.

―¿Cómo está Mr. Knightley? ―Preguntó ella entonces. La verdad era que echaba mucho de menos a su pequeño gato. Deberían redactar un acuerdo de custodia compartida o algo así.

―Bien, pero creo que te echa de menos.

―Y yo a él.

―Deberías pasarte a verlo ―sugirió―. Ahora, si no estás muy cansada. O mañana.

―Ahora puedo. ―Sonrió.

―Pues déjame tirar esto y en seguida vuelvo.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y salió rápidamente del edificio. Tiró la bolsa en el contenedor que había junto a la puerta y volvió a entrar, rápidamente. Lizzy y él se montaron en el ascensor y pulsaron el botón del tercero. Se miraron de reojo y sonrieron levemente. Ambos habían temido su reencuentro, pero parecía que todo iba bien. Estaban un poco tensos, pero no había gritos, ni llantos así que ya era un comienzo.

Se bajaron y entraron al piso de James.

―Espero que no esté durmiendo…

No tuvieron que esperar para saberlo. De repente, escucharon unas pequeñas pisadas y Mr. Knightley salió en seguida al salón. La morena se tiró al suelo y lo cogió en brazos.

―Hola, peque ―murmuró―. ¿Me has echado de menos?

James se sentó a su lado y acarició al gato, que se había soltado de las manos de Lizzy, pero se había enroscado en su regazo.

―Puedes bajar a verlo siempre que quieras ―le dijo―. Es de los dos.

―Gracias. ―Lo acarició y sonrió al escucharlo ronronear.

―¿Cómo te va?

―Bien. ¿Y a ti?

―Bien también.

Estiró la mano, con cierta timidez, y rozó el brazo de su vecina. Ella lo miró, un poco sorprendida y se giró hacia él.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Le preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

―No quiero estar enfadado contigo. Siento muchísimo lo de la canción. Te prometo que, de haberlo pensado un solo segundo, no lo habría hecho. Estaba muy enfadado y se me nubló la razón.

―Sé que la lista de canciones ya la teníais antes de que pasara todo. ―La morena se mordió el labio―. Pero me sentí muy atacada.

―Lo sé y te comprendo. Es que, Lizzy, actuabas como… como si yo no te quisiera.

―¿Y lo haces?

―¿Lo dudas? ―Se acercó a ella y apartó al gato para poder pegarse un poco más―. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

―Me dejas marchar. Y a los pocos días me sueltas esto ―contestó―. Si no te aclaras, ¿cómo voy a creer que de verdad quieres algo conmigo?

―Porque lo quiero, Lizz.

―James, ¿a qué estamos jugando?

―Yo no juego a nada. Mucho menos contigo.

―¿Y por qué no te creo?

―Porque te hicieron daño una vez y te blindaste y ahora crees que, si no se siguen tus reglas, vas a acabar con el corazón hecho trizas otra vez.

―Tal vez. ¿Qué hay de malo en mis reglas?

―Eres poco flexible con ellas. ―Le acarició el costado y empezó a subir―. No aceptas nada que no sea lo que quieres escuchar exactamente.

―¿Es tanto pedir un «sí, quiero salir contigo en serio»?

―¿Es tan difícil ver cómo van las cosas sin etiquetas?

Ella lo miró y, aunque su mente le gritaba que debía huir antes de acabar estropeando del todo la relación, lo besó. James le devolvió el beso y se apoyó sobre ella, tumbándola en el suelo.

―Hazme el amor ―murmuró Lizzy, aferrándose a su espalda―. Una última vez.

―¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser la última vez, Lizzy?

James se incorporó y se sentó y ella lo miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

―¿Perdona?

―Si al final siempre caemos, ¿por qué no nos dejamos llevar y ya está? Podríamos estar juntos, pero no: como no hay etiqueta siempre es la última vez y yo empiezo a estar un poco harto de que me acuses de no quererte cuando creo que eres tú quien no me quiere.

―Estás de coña, ¿no? ―Lizzy se levantó del suelo con torpeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás―. Eres un imbécil.

―Y tú una indecisa.

―Es que… es que… ―Bufó y cogió su bolso del suelo―. Soy gilipollas definitivamente. No sé cómo he podido creer que podríamos estar bien.

―¿Me quieres?

―Claro que te quiero. Es que no sé cómo puedes dudarlo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Te quiero y solo te pido unas pocas palabras.

―¡Por supuesto que quiero salir contigo! ―Exclamó―. Dejarte marchar fue muy doloroso y me arrepiento de lo del concierto y de todas mis meteduras de pata una y otra vez. Quiero salir contigo, Lizz. No quiero formalismos, pero obviamente quiero que seamos una pareja y que sigamos comportándonos como hasta ahora, pero que también podamos besarnos y hacer el amor cuando nos apetezca. ¡Claro que quiero salir contigo, Elizabeth!

―¡Pues ahora quien no quiere salir contigo soy yo!

Salió, dando un portazo, aunque se detuvo en el rellano. ¿Pero qué acababa de hacer?

* * *

Hola :)

Pues la graduación de Alice ya está aquí y Albus no tiene ni idea de nada... ¿Serán capaces ella y Lily de capear el temporal? :/ (Por cierto, a Lily no se le escapa nadie: chico sobre el que pone el ojo, chico que consigue, ¡qué alegría, oye!).

Ron es un súper papá y menos mal que Rose tiene un apoyo tan firme que va a ayudarla siempre, pase lo que pase :)

Y James y Lizzy... Dios mío, si es que no se les puede dejar solos ni 5 minutos y Lizzy es un caso perdido. Ni yo entiendo muy bien qué le pasa, si os soy sincera :/

Espero que os haya gustado y, bueno, he contado los capítulos que quedan planeados y quedan 7 capítulos + el epílogo + 4 extras. ¡Que esto se acaba en nada! :(

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	48. Gaudeamus Igitur

**Gaudeamus Igitur**

―Alice Longbottom Abbott.

Alice se subió al escenario junto a varios compañeros en cuanto la nombraron. Se situó frente al profesor que le tocaba para que le pusiera la beca y, en cuanto la tuvo colocada, se giró y sonrió mientras todos los presentes aplaudían.

Desde sus asientos, bastante cerca del escenario, su familia, Albus y Alice empezaron a aplaudir.

―¡Esa es mi hermanita! ―Frank sonrió y empezó a aplaudir con más fuerza. Miró a Lily, que estaba a su lado y señaló al escenario con la cabeza―. La peque se nos ha graduado.

―Y parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en la residencia y me pareció una mosquita muerta.

―Tú a ella le pareciste una egocéntrica, no te preocupes. ―El chico sonrió―. ¿Quién os habría dicho en vuestro primer día compartiendo habitación que os convertiríais en mejores amigas?

―Nadie. ―La pelirroja rió―. Estoy muy orgullosa de tu hermana. Va a ser la mejor maestra de toda España.

―Lo sé. ―Él asintió, sin dejar aún de aplaudir.

El acto continuó y, una vez hubieron cantado el _Gaudeamos Igitur_ y todo terminó, la castaña se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa radiante.

―¡Ya estoy graduada!

Abrazó primero a sus padres y su hermano y después a Lily antes de acercarse a Albus y darle un beso rápido, un poco avergonzada por toda la atención.

―Enhorabuena, mi amor.

―Gracias, _maitea_ ―contestó, entrelazando sus dedos―. ¿Os ha gustado? Ha sido muy bonito, ¿verdad?

―Ha estado muy bien y tú estás guapísima ―le dijo su madre antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

―¿Nos hacemos fotos? Vamos bien de tiempo, ¿no? Quiero hacerme fotos con todos vosotros y con algunas amigas, si es que no se han ido ya, que conociéndolas se habrán ido a comer seguro ―comentó, riendo.

―Tenemos que estar en el restaurante en cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero no hay problema. Iremos en taxi. Ve a buscar a tus amigas.

Intentó localizarlas entre la gente y se hizo fotos con las que vio antes de posar con su familia.

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos? ―Preguntó Neville, mirando su reloj―. No quiero que nos anulen la reserva.

―Sí, claro. ―Alice asintió―. Ve llamando al taxi, papá. A ver si pueden mandarnos uno de esos grandes y podemos ir todos en el mismo.

El hombre hizo la llamada mientras salían y, apenas unos minutos más tarde, ya iban camino del restaurante, dispuestos a disfrutar de un buen almuerzo. Alice entrelazó sus dedos con Albus, un poco nerviosa. Esperaba que todo siguiera bien.

* * *

―¿Cuando te gradúas, Lily? ―Le preguntó Hannah, mientras tomaban el plato principal.

―El 15 de julio ―contestó―. Me muero de ganas de acabar.

―Pero si el año que viene empiezas el máster ―replicó Alice, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

―Bueno, pero quiero terminar ya el grado de una vez.

―¿Y tú, Albus, cómo llevas las oposiciones? ―Preguntó Neville―. Alice nos contó que estabas opositando.

―Bueno, las llevo ―respondió―. Tengo que ponerme un poco las pilas, pero a veces llego tan cansado de la cafetería que lo que menos me apetece es abrir un libro.

―Normal. Seguro que a Alice le pasaría igual si tuviera que trabajar para poder mantenerse.

La castaña se tensó. Por ahí no.

―Sí, bueno, pero para eso todavía queda tiempo ―comentó, quitándole importancia.

―Bueno, solo unos meses. ―Albus frunció el ceño, un poco confuso―. O puede que menos. Cuando encuentres trabajo…

―Pero Alice ya tiene trabajo ―intervino Hannah.

No, mierda, por ahí sí que no.

―Oye, ¿y qué parte de Euskadi me recomendáis para pasar el verano? ―Preguntó Lily, de repente―. He pensado que Theo y yo podríamos…

―Espera, Lils. ―La calló su hermano. Se giró hacia Alice―. ¿Has encontrado trabajo? ¿Cuándo?

―Hace un tiempo ―respondió, mordiéndose el labio. No sabía cómo salir de aquel embrollo.

―Pero eso es fantástico. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? No creo que sea un tema apropiado hoy.

―¿Por qué, _maitea_? ―Hannah sonrió―. ¡Si te conseguí un puesto de maestra!

― _Ama_ , por favor, no…

―No me costó mucho porque en el colegio te conocen y les encantaba la idea, la verdad, pero es un trabajo en una escuela para el verano y, probablemente, para las extraescolares del invierno. ¡Y te acabas de graduar! Claro que tenemos que celebrar eso.

―Espera, ¿dónde es el trabajo?

―Albus…

―Pues en casa, ¿dónde iba a ser?

―¿En Vitoria? ―Abrió mucho los ojos y la castaña se encogió en su asiento. Habría sido demasiado bonito que no se enterara de nada.

―Te lo iba a contar.

―¿Te vas de Madrid? ―Insistió―. ¿Cuándo?

―El sábado.

―¡¿Este sábado?!

―Te lo iba a contar ―repitió Alice―. ¿Podemos hablarlo luego?

―Creo que tendríamos que haberlo hablado hace tiempo. ―Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza―. Tengo que irme.

―Albus ―la castaña se levantó también―, espera, por favor.

―¿De verdad pensabas decírmelo?

―Sí, pero no sabía cómo. Te lo iba a contar el viernes pasado, pero de repente estábamos en el aeropuerto para ir a París y no pude hacerlo.

―Mira, quédate y disfruta de tu graduación, ¿de acuerdo? Yo ahora no estoy de humor y no quiero estropeártela.

―Por favor…

―Lo siento.

Se marchó, pero ella no tardó en seguirlo, llamándolo y pidiéndole que se detuviera.

―Escúchame un momento.

―Alice, no es el momento. El momento fue… ¿desde cuándo dices que lo sabes?

―Un mes casi.

―¿Un mes? ―Abrió mucho los ojos―. ¿Sabes esto desde hace un mes y me has dejado seguir hablando de irnos a vivir juntos y de buscar trabajo?

― _Maitea_ …

―Me dijiste que, quizás, tendrías que irte y dijimos que lucharíamos.

―Lo sé, pero una parte de mí ya empezaba a pensar que irme sería lo mejor. Puede que allí tenga más posibilidades.

―Y yo lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Me daba miedo la relación a distancia.

―Pero era algo inevitable, ¿no? ―Albus se revolvió el pelo―. No quiero discutir en tu graduación, Alice.

―Pues lo estamos haciendo.

―Vuelve dentro.

―No quiero.

―Vamos a decir cosas de las que puede que nos arrepintamos.

―¿Como qué? ¿Como que nuestra relación no va a funcionar por la distancia?

―Como que nuestra relación igual no funciona porque no hay confianza y comunicación.

La chica lo miró unos instantes, dolida.

―Confío en ti.

―¿Y por qué me has ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo?

―Porque estaba asustada.

―Alice, somos una pareja. ―Él suspiró―. Se supone que debemos estar juntos en lo bueno y lo malo, que nos queremos y apoyamos pase lo que pase.

―Y lo hacemos.

―Pues yo creo que no. ―Albus apretó los labios. Aquello le había dolido mucho y no entendía cómo Alice podía confiar tan poco en él―. Alice, me alegra que hayas encontrado trabajo y es lógico que quieras volver a casa, sobre todo si crees que allí tienes más posibilidades. Lo entiendo y no estoy enfadado por eso. Claro que preferiría vivir contigo o tenerte a minutos en lugar de horas, pero si es lo que tú quieres, si es lo mejor para ti y lo que te hace feliz, ¿quién soy yo para enfadarme y oponerme? No me molesta que te vayas, me molesta que no hayas confiado en mí y que haya tenido que enterarme por un descuido de tu madre.

―Es que me da mucho miedo que todo se estropee por esto…

―Pero la vida es así, Alice: pasan cosas y debemos adaptarnos. Si las cosas van mal, se intentan arreglar, pero no podemos darlo todo por perdido antes de empezar. O no podíamos, al menos.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Preguntó Alice, algo alarmada.

―Vuelve dentro ―murmuró Albus, con la mirada gacha―. Mañana lo hablaremos con calma

―Si vas a dejarme quiero que lo hagas aquí y ahora ―replicó con decisión, aunque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Alice…

―Aquí y ahora, Albus.

Los dos guardaron silencio y se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, el pelinegro suspiró y se atrevió a hablar.

―Creo que necesito un tiempo.

―Te lo iba a decir.

―Y te creo, pero también creo que deberías haber confiado en mí desde el principio.

―Pero, Albus, yo te quiero.

―Y yo a ti, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Quiero que nos demos un tiempo. Necesito pensar.

―Pero me voy en una semana ―murmuró Alice. ¿Y si no se aclaraba en ese tiempo? ¿Lo dejarían para siempre?

―No puedo asegurarte nada.

Asintió lentamente, con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Lo que tanto había temido se había hecho realidad.

* * *

Alice se dejó caer en el sofá nada más llegar al piso. Frank se arrodilló a su lado y Lily se sentó en el brazo del mueble, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. La castaña había vuelto sola y sin parar de llorar, había gritado a sus padres por no haber sido capaces de quedarse callados y, finalmente, había guardado silencio. Y no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde entonces.

―Tu hermano es un gilipollas ―le dijo Frank a Lily―. ¿Cómo la deja el día de su graduación?

―Tu hermana sabía que se iba desde hace un mes ―lo defendió la pelirroja―. Yo me lo habría tomado muchísimo peor.

―Ya, bueno, pero podría haber actuado como si nada al menos hasta mañana, ¿no?

―Él quiso irse para que no pasara nada. Ella lo siguió.

―No os peleéis ―murmuró la castaña. Suspiró y se sentó―. Frank, esto es solo culpa mía. Tendría que habérselo dicho.

―Pero no puede enfadarse porque te vayas.

―No está enfadado por eso. Está enfadado porque le dejé hacerse ilusiones y hacer planes de futuro cuando ya sabía que eran imposibles.

―Pero aun así… ―negó con la cabeza―. No sé, Alice. Me parece fatal que te haya estropeado tu graduación.

―Mi plan era que mamá no dijera nada, pero… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Menudo desastre.

―Pues sí. ―Lily le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

―¿Crees que me perdonará? ―Le preguntó la castaña, antes de morderse el labio.

―No lo sé, la verdad, pero espero que sí. No os merecéis un final así. No después de lo mucho que os costó y me costó a mí que empezarais a salir.

―Lils, ve con él. No quiero que esté solo.

―Tú me necesitas. Además, no está solo ―contestó―. He llamado a los refuerzos.

* * *

Albus abrió la puerta, molesto. James había sido un pesado y no había parado de llamar al timbre y a su móvil hasta que le había abierto.

―Eres un plasta. Soy mayorcito y no necesito que mi hermano mayor me saque las castañas del fuego.

―Aparta, traigo una botella de whisky.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco, pero se echó a un lado y James entró y fue directamente al salón.

―¿Qué te ha dicho Lily? ―Le preguntó Albus, siguiéndolo. Se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró.

―No mucho. Solo que Alice y tú habéis discutido en el restaurante y que probablemente habéis roto.

―Algo así.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―¿Por qué necesitas tú el whisky?

―¿Qué? ―James frunció el ceño.

―Lo traes por algo, ¿no? Yo te lo cuento, si tú me lo cuentas.

―Anoche me declaré a Lizzy y me rechazó ―confesó tras dudar unos segundos.

―Alice se va a Vitoria en una semana, lo sabe desde hace un mes y me he enterado solo porque se le ha escapado a su madre.

―Toma. ―Le pasó la botella―. Creo que lo necesitas aún más que yo.

―Es que no lo entiendo ―murmuró, dejándola sobre la mesa―. ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

―Ni idea. Creo que cada vez entiendo menos a la gente ―respondió su hermano―. Lizzy lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndome una etiqueta y, ahora que le digo que claro que quiero salir con ella e intento abrirle mi corazón, me dice que no y se va dando un portazo.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ―Albus miró la botella―. Beber no nos ayudará. Seguiré queriendo a Alice aunque esté borracho. Y seguiré sin saber qué hacer. Se va en una semana, James. Tengo menos de 7 días para decidir qué hacer.

―¿La quieres?

―¿Tú quieres a Lizzy? ―El otro asintió―. ¿Y ella a ti?

―Creo que sí.

―¿Y con eso basta?

―Parece ser que no ―respondió finalmente antes de suspirar―. A veces no basta.

―Si no hay confianza, ¿de qué nos sirve el amor? ―Albus apretó los labios―. Me ha dolido mucho.

―Te entiendo.

―No sé si de momento… ―No terminó la frase―. Pensaré mucho esta semana.

―Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy.

―Gracias. ―Asintió y se obligó a sonreír―. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer con lo de Lizzy?

―Supongo que nada.

―¿Nada?

―No creo que pueda solucionarlo, la verdad ―admitió―. Me dio con la puerta en las narices así que está claro que no quiere volver a verme. Al final sí que habría sido la última vez.

Desvió la mirada hacia la botella y suspiró. Su hermano tenía razón: beber no le devolvería lo que había perdido.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, si es que Alice tendría que habérselo dicho a Albus antes... Menudo lío, qué mal todo :(

El "Lils, ve con él. No quiero que esté solo" me rompió el corazón, pero menos mal que James fue a animar a su hermano (aunque no es que esté precisamente animado). Una semana complicada para los Potter :/

En fin. Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el sábado.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	49. Issues ― Julia Michael

**Issues ― Julia Michael**

Rose llamó al timbre y se apoyó en la pared, un poco cansada. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente entre james y Lizzy, pero pensaba enterarse de todo aquella misma noche. Aunque probablemente acabaría queriendo matarlos a ambos. A saber qué tontería lo había «arruinado definitivamente todo» esta vez.

James abrió la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Rosie, te dije que…

―Toma, te lo manda la abuela ―dijo, interrumpiéndolo. Le pasó una bolsa y enarcó una ceja―. De nada.

―Te dije que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. No estoy de humor.

―Ya, y Lizzy me ha dicho justo lo mismo cuando le he hablado antes, pero he venido a veros a los dos ―insistió―. ¿Me dejas pasar o voy a tener que empujarte? Y no es ningún farol: lo haré de verdad.

―Por esto nunca quería jugar contigo cuando éramos pequeños ―masculló él, aunque se apartó y la dejó pasar.

―Es que odiabas perder.

―No, es que eres una mandona. Y lo sigues siendo. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?

―Soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y lo consigue así que, sí, alguna que otra vez. ―Rose suspiró y se dirigió al salón. Se dejó caer en el sofá y le hizo un gesto a Mr. Knightley para que se acercara, aunque él la ignoró―. A vuestro gato no le caigo bien. Está roto o algo seguro.

―Eso será… ―Él se sentó a su lado, le hizo también un gesto y sonrió al ver cómo se enroscaba en tus pies.

―Bueno, ¿y bien? ¿No vas a contarle nada a tu prima favorita?

―¿Qué te ha dicho Albus? No quiero sonar repetitivo.

―No hemos hablado mucho de esto. Está bastante tocado por lo de Alice, la verdad. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Me voy una semana y todo se desmorona. ¿Es que no podéis vivir ni unos días sin mí?

―Parece que no… ―James suspiró―. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

―He merendado antes de venir, tranquilo.

―Pues yo voy a echarme un café porque necesito fuerzas para volver a contar toda esta historia.

―Ni que te estuviera obligando.

―¿Ah, no? ―Sonrió al ver su cara de indignación―. Anda, ven a la cocina y cuéntame qué tal las cosas por el pueblo.

―Pues como siempre. ―Rose se levantó y lo siguió―. Bueno, traigo una noticia: Inma se casa.

―¿Inma tu vecina? ―Preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de preparar su café―. ¿Inma ricitos? ¡Pero si es muy pequeña! Tiene la edad de Lily.

―De hecho, un poco menos porque es de noviembre así que todavía tiene 21 años.

―Por Dios.

―Bueno, dice que es lo más lógico ahora que los dos tienen trabajo y no van a ir a ningún lado. Ella le lleva las cuentas a su padre y lo ayuda con la administración del campo y, aunque lleva años diciendo que va a volver a estudiar, no lo hace. Además, Fran y ella salen desde, no sé, ¿los 5 años?

―Joder, pues casi porque de pequeños siempre que jugábamos todos juntos ellos se podían ser el papá y la mamá.

―Y ahora lo van a ser de verdad.

―Estás de coña, ¿no? ―Se quedó quieto y miró a su prima, sorprendido.

―¿Por? ¡Ni que un embarazo a los veintipocos fuera una novedad en el pueblo! ¿Cuántos de tus amigos de la infancia son padres ya, James?

―3.

―No nos lo ha dicho, pero… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Se casan en dos meses y sus padres van a darles la entrada de la casa cuando siempre les habían dicho que, si querían vivir juntos, tendrían que ahorrar para casarse primero. Además, no bebió nada cuando salimos, ni siquiera una cerveza en la cena y eso es muy raro. Y ya sabes cómo son los padres de Fran…

―¿No te parece que vivimos como en realidades distintas? El pueblo y Madrid no tienen nada que ver. De habernos quedado allí…

―¡Lo sé! ―Contestó ella―. Volver al pueblo es el mejor anticonceptivo del mundo. Ver a tanta gente de más o menos mi edad con bebés o esperando… Me da escalofríos.

―Vale, es un método anticonceptivo, pero usarás otros, ¿no? ―James cogió la taza de café y bebió un sorbo, aguatando la risa a duras penas―. La mente no es un método efectivo. A no ser que te inclines por la abstinencia, pero la abstinencia y tú nunca os habéis llevado bien.

―Muy gracioso. ―Lo fulminó con la mirada―. Siempre uso condón, tranquilo. No tengo intención de ser madre a corto plazo.

―Chica lista.

―¿Vas a contarme ya lo de Lizzy o vas a seguir dándole vueltas a otras cosas?

―Has sido tú quien ha empezado a hablar de la boda de Inma ―protestó―. Por cierto, ¿estamos invitados?

―Yo sí y vosotros supongo. Dice que enviará las invitaciones esta semana, pero en el cole siempre se llevaba muy bien con Lily y jugábamos todos juntos de pequeños. Además, Fran es amigo de Albus y, al final, en el pueblo todos estamos siempre invitados a todo. Me dijo, por cierto, que podía llevar a Scorpius, pero yo prefiero no hacerlo. No sabes qué pesados han estado todos…

―Es que pueden ser muy plastas cuando quieren, pero tú ni caso, Rose.

―Ya, eso he hecho. ―Suspiró―. ¿Me lo cuentas o tengo que volver a preguntar?

―Tú también eres una pesada.

―La genética Weasley. ―Sonrió―. Venga. Eres mi primo y ella mi amiga: quiero que estéis bien. Y si puedo ayudaros…

―Lo dudo mucho.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque es imposible. Ya no podemos hacer nada ―respondió―. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión y yo no voy a insistir.

James apartó la mirada, pero, finalmente, empezó a relatar lo que había pasado. Aunque sabía que su prima no podría solucionar nada.

* * *

Rose llegó al piso de Lizzy y llamó a la puerta. La morena no tardó en abrirle. Intentaba sonreír, pero era evidente que estaba bastante hundida.

―A ver, ¿puedes explicarme qué narices está pasando aquí?

―Es… complicado. ―La dejó pasar y cerró la puerta con un suspiro―. Yo… no sé, Rose.

―¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio? Porque James ya me ha contado su versión, pero…

―¿Y qué te ha dicho? ―Le preguntó, ansiosa.

―Que el viernes os encontrasteis en el rellano, subisteis a su piso, hablasteis y volvisteis a cagarla.

―Es un muy buen resumen. ―Lizzy se sentó en el sofá―. Me dijo que se sentía fatal por lo del concierto y que no jugaba a nada conmigo. Nos besamos y yo le dije que me hiciera el amor una última vez y…

―Espera. ―La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado―. ¿Le dijiste, literalmente, «hazme el amor una última vez»?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Porque no vives en _Cumbres borrascosas_ y tu vida no es una novela del siglo XIX. Joder, Lizzy, tienes 24 años, a ver si aprendes a distinguir ficción y realidad.

―Ya lo sé ―protestó la morena, con el ceño fruncido―. No soy idiota.

―La tesis te está afectando al cerebro. Deja de leer a Austen y las Brontë y céntrate en el mundo real por un momento.

―¿Has venido a decirme esto? Porque…

―No ―volvió a interrumpirla―. He venido porque no entiendo qué os pasa a James y a ti. Lizzy, ¿qué pasó después de que le dijeras eso?

―Que se enfadó porque dice que siempre digo que será la última vez y, no sé cómo, pero al final acabó declarándose o algo así.

―¿Se declaró? ―Rose enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

―Sí y yo, bueno… Yo le dije que ahora era yo quien no quería nada y me fui dando un portazo.

Rose abrió la boca, la cerró, enarcó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza. No se había esperado aquello. Su primo podía haberle especificado un poco más lo que había pasado.

―Dios mío, ¿pero qué os pasa?

―No lo sé.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lizzy se puso a llorar y la pelirroja suspiró.

―No, venga, no llores. No… ―La abrazó―. Lizzy, ¿por qué sois así?

―No lo sé.

―Os queréis.

―¿Y si eso no basta?

―Pero James te dijo que quería salir contigo, ¿no?

―Pero yo le he dicho que no. Ya no puedo volverme atrás.

―¿Y esa tontería a qué viene?

―No es ninguna tontería. ―Lizzy se separó de ella y se secó las lágrimas―. Rose, le he dicho que no.

―¿Y no puedes reflexionar y cambiar de opinión?

―Pero le he dicho que no ―insistió, sin entender a qué se referí su amiga.

―No seas tan orgullosa.

―No soy orgullosa, pero… es imposible. Además, ¿y si terminamos mal? Está lo de la canción y lo de todas las veces que hemos dicho que era la última vez.

―Lizzy, James te quiere y si bajaras a hablar con él, podríais aclararlo todo. Está claro que ninguno quería que fuera la última vez y, bueno, vale, está lo de la canción, pero ya te ha pedido perdón varias veces, ¿no? No lo hizo con mala intención, créeme.

―No puedo ―insistió―. No hay nada más que hacer

―El orgullo no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando dejar de llorar, y la pelirroja suspiró. Si ninguno quería poner de su parte, ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos.

* * *

Rose se apoyó en la pared y esperó hasta que Scorpius le abrió la puerta. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso a lo largo de aquella tarde-noche? El rubio sonrió y se apoyó en el marco al verla así.

―Creía que ibas a quedarte a cenar con James o con Lizzy.

―Son un par de imbéciles orgullosos ―contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Los he escuchado y consolado un rato, pero ninguno ha querido salir a cenar. A mi primo lo dejé hace un rato en plan «el amor es una mierda y no quiero volver a ver a una chica nunca porque he perdido al amor de mi vida» y a ella en modo depresivo después de admitir que es demasiado orgullosa para reconocer ante él que se ha equivocado. Aunque al menos ya no lloraba.

―Vaya, qué buen plan de lunes post-vacacional, ¿no? ―Scorpius negó con la cabeza―. Yo acabo de cenar, pero puedo prepararte algo. O, mejor, pedir algo. Ya he agotado mis escasas dotes culinarias por hoy.

―¿Y Theo?

―En la ducha ―respondió―. Pero no sé qué cenará.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, entró al piso y se dirigió directamente al baño. Pegó en la puerta y, sin esperar, respuesta, entró al baño, donde el chico se duchaba tranquilamente y tarareaba al ritmo de _Issues_.

―Oye, Theo, escucha…

―¡Rose! ―Exclamó él, dándose la vuelta para que no pudiera verle―. ¿Sabes lo que es la intimidad? ¡Estoy en la ducha!

―Ay, hijo, ni que nunca hubiera visto a nadie desnudo ―replicó―. Buen culo, por cierto. Lily no mentía.

―¡Rose! ―Repitió, intentando cubrirse con una mano.

―Me doy la vuelta, tranquilo. ―Se giró y suspiró―. ¿Has cenado?

―No, acabo de llegar. Teníamos mucho lío.

―Perfecto. Pues ponte guapo que salimos a cenar fuera.

―¿Has venido para eso? ―El chico bufó―. Estoy cansado, no me apetece.

―Venga, porfa.

―¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?

―Albus está con el drama de Alice, James y Lizzy con el suyo, Lily de exámenes y Scorpius ya ha cenado ―contestó―. Venga, vamos. Creía que iría a tomar algo con Lizzy o James, por eso no preparé cena, pero me los he dejado en sus pisos con la depre.

―¿Y no tienes más amigos?

―Algunos están fuera y otros ya tenían planes. Venga, vamos al hindú de aquí al lado. Invito yo.

―Hombre, si me haces salir, más te vale invitarme…

―¿Eso es un sí?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

―Eres una pesada.

―Pero soy la mejor vecina del mundo.

―Mira, te propongo algo mejor: pedimos y que nos lo traigan aquí al piso. Cenamos los dos y ponemos una peli. Llama a Albus, a ver si se anima un poco.

―Voy mirando el menú, pero no tardes.

―¿Sales del baño para que pueda terminar?

―Voy.

Salió y sonrió a Scorpius, que empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

―Menuda confianza tenéis Theo y tú, ¿no?

―Vamos a pedir al hindú. ¿Tienes por aquí el menú?

―En la cocina, te lo traigo.

―Perfecto, pues aviso a Albus en un momento.

―¿Te quedas a dormir luego? ―Le preguntó, acercándose a ella. Posó las manos en sus caderas y sonrió de medio lado―. Te he echado de menos esta semana.

―Scorpius Malfoy reconociendo que me ha echado de menos ―contestó ella―. Estoy sorprendida.

―¿Tú a mí no?

―Digamos que un poco. ―Lo besó y se agarró al borde de su camiseta. Empezó a levantarla, haciéndole sonreír, y se mordió el labio―. ¿Qué plan me propones para esta noche?

―Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo.

Volvió a besarla y la dejó que siguiera subiendo la camiseta, hasta quitársela en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

―Si vas a pedir la comida, deberíamos parar. O Theo pedirá lo que le da la gana.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Se separó de él y le guiñó el ojo antes de quitarse su blusa y tirarla al suelo de forma despreocupada―. Que ahora mismo me da igual. Que pida lo que quiera, ya me apañaré.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, pero volvió a acercarla para besarla. Quizás aquel pedido podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

Alice salió al salón y se acercó a Lily, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Zarandeó su brazo y suspiró.

―Lils, despierta. Tienes que irte a dormir. A la cama, me refiero.

―¿Qué… qué pasa? ―Frunció el ceño y se desperezó lentamente en el sofá.

―Son las tres de la mañana.

―Estaba repasando y… ―Suspiró―. Creo que estoy agotada.

―¿Cuándo es el examen? ―Le preguntó la castaña, sentándose a su lado.

―Pasado mañana. Creo que lo llevo bien, pero con todo el tiempo que perdí la semana pasada, no me fío. ―Suspiró―. ¿Y tú qué haces levantada a estas horas?

―No puedo dormir. Había salido a por un poco de agua.

―¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Albus?

―Es que no dejo de darle vueltas al tema. ―Se mordió el labio y se sentó―. Necesito que me diga algo, lo que sea, antes de irme. Me pidió tiempo, ¿pero eso qué quiere decir exactamente? ¿Estamos juntos o no?

―Depende. Generalmente si no te llamen en unos día quiere decir que todo ha acabado ―respondió la pelirroja―. Aunque, conociendo a mi hermano, te dará una respuesta clara. Solo necesita aclararse.

―¿Y cuándo lo hará? Me voy en cinco días.

―Eso no puedo saberlo, Alice ―confesó.

―¿Puedes decirme, al menos, cómo está?

―No debería. ―Lily suspiró―. Está dolido y un poco triste. Iré a verlo otra vez cuando salga del examen.

―Ojalá quisiera verme, pero no me atrevo a ir.

―No, lo mejor será esperar.

La castaña se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con resignación. No le quedaba más remedio que darle espacio y esperar. Aunque no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

* * *

Hola :)

Rose es una amiga y una prima muy buena. Jo, pobrecita, ¡qué valor para intentar mediar entre James y Lizzy! Aunque estos dos... Ay :( Son unos cabezotas.

Y pobre Alice, parece que la cosa con Albus no termina de arreglarse y cada vez le queda menos para irse :/

En fin. A ver qué pasa. Por suerte Rose y Scorpius están juntos y felices (¡menos mal!).

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo miércoles ;) (Que sepáis que ya solo me quedan por escribir los extras y un par de capítulos, ay)

Un beso,

María :)


	50. Danubio Azul - Johann Strauss (hijo)

**Danubio azul ― Johann Strauss (hijo)**

Un elegante maître retiró la silla y Lily, sonriendo de forma nerviosa, se sentó y dejó que la acercara a la mesa. Estaban en un restaurante caro. Muy caro. De los de estrella Michelín. Y no solo una, sino dos.

―No puedo creerme que estemos cenando en Ramón Freixa ―murmuró ella, una vez que Theo se hubo sentado justo enfrente―. Esto es carísimo.

―Mi madre ha insistido en pagarnos una cena. Es su restaurante favorito y suele venir a tomar el brunch casi todos los domingos.

―¿Sirven brunch?

―A 50 euros por persona.

―Auch. Eso me ha dolido. ―Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―De hecho, quería invitarte a que vinieras con ella este próximo domingo, pero le he dicho que se estaba pasando bastante de la raya. Sé que quiere mimarte un poco después de lo que ha pasado, pero…

―Sí, a ver, que a mí me cae muy bien, pero a veces es demasiado para mí. No me gusta que se metan tanto en mi vida. Además, estoy bien.

―Es que está emocionada contigo. Dice que le recuerdas a ella.

―¿Y no te parece siniestro estar saliendo con alguien que es como tu madre? ―Enarcó una ceja y él la fulminó con la mirada.

―Muy graciosa.

Le lanzó un beso y cogió la carta.

―Bueno, ¿esto cómo va?

―Mi madre me ha dicho que tenemos que pedir el menú «El homenaje», con maridaje.

―Pero… pero… ―Alternó la mirada entre el papel y el chico varias veces―. No podemos gastarnos ese dinero en cenar.

―Le dije que no estarías de acuerdo, pero insiste. Además, paga ella.

―Son 540 euros. Es inmoral gastarse eso en una cena mientras gente vive en la calle y pasa hambre a apenas unos metros.

―También le dije que dirías eso.

―Nos vamos.

―¿Nos vamos? ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Dónde?

―A cualquier otro sitio. ―Se levantó y le tendió la mano―. Vamos.

Theo miró a su alrededor, un poco indeciso, aunque, finalmente, aceptó la mano de la pelirroja y se levantó.

―¿Sucede algo, señor Nott? ―Le preguntó el maître, al verlos de pie.

―Nos vamos.

―¿Se han disgustado por algo?

―No, es que… ―Miró a Lily y se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir.

―Tenemos otros planes. Sabemos que Daphne ha reservado la mesa e iba a pagarnos la cena, pero no podemos quedarnos ―dijo la pelirroja.

―Hable con ella si necesitamos abonar algo o lo que sea.

―Como ustedes quieran. Esperamos verlos aquí en otra ocasión.

Se fueron y salieron a la calle, aguantando la risa.

―Seguro que volvemos muy pronto, ¿eh? ―Lily negó con la cabeza―. Menuda locura. Tu madre me va a odiar después de esto.

―Qué va. Estoy segura de que ella hizo lo mismo alguna vez cuando mi abuela la llevaba a sitios e intentaba convertirla en una dama de provecho.

―¿Daphne intenta convertirme en una «dama de provecho»?

―Claro que no, pero se involucra mucho porque le caes muy bien e intenta solucionar mis futuras cagadas.

―Así que piensas equivocarte a menudo, ¿no? ―Bufó de forma sarcástica―. Es bueno saberlo.

―Anda, tonta, ¿dónde quieres cenar?

―Hay un McDonalds en Goya.

―¿Quieres cenar McDonalds? ―Sonrió―. Vamos vestidos, desde luego, para la ocasión.

―Seremos los más elegantes. Aunque también podemos comprar la comida y tomárnosla en alguna parte.

―Yo sé de un sitio al que podemos ir.

La pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír y empezar a andar hacia el local, dejándola con la curiosidad.

* * *

―Pues bienvenida a mi casa ―dijo Theo, encendiendo la luz del enorme vestíbulo―. Bueno, todavía no es mía, pero lo será.

―Qué pasada. Esto es… vaya.

―Era el palacete donde vivían mis abuelos. Mi madre se negó a vivir aquí, aunque se lo ofrecieron, y mi abuelo puso en su testamento que yo debía quedarme con él cuando alcanzara la edad adecuada ―explicó―. Tengo las llaves, pero no suelo venir. Y todavía no me dejan vivir aquí.

―¿Te vendrías a vivir aquí?

―¿Quizás? ―Se encogió de hombros―. Es bonito y bastante antiguo.

―Y solitario.

―Bueno… ―Suspiró―. Anda, vamos al salón. Luego te doy una vuelta si quieres.

―¿Hay terraza o algo así mejor?

―Claro: aquí abajo hay un patio interior, además del jardín, y arriba hay una terraza enorme donde tendían la ropa, además de la terraza privada de la condesa.

―¿Aquí vivieron condes? ―Preguntó, con curiosidad.

―¿Mi familia quizás? ―Theo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Espera, ¿qué?

―¿No lo sabías?

―¿Eres conde?

―Todavía no. Ahora lo es mi padre.

―Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ―Lily empezó a jugar con su pelo, un poco nerviosa―. Esto no… No puedes ser conde.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque estamos en el siglo XXI.

―Los títulos nobiliarios siguen existiendo, aunque ya no son lo que eran.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―No lo sé. Supongo que no ha salido el tema y, no sé por qué, creía que Rose y tú lo sabíais ―contestó el chico―. Los abuelos de Scorpius son barón y marquesa, respectivamente. Él heredará dos títulos.

―A mi prima va a darle un infarto cuando se entere.

―Probablemente. ―Theo sonrió―. ¿Vamos al jardín?

―Será lo mejor.

* * *

Comieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Se sentaron en el césped (que estaba perfectamente cuidado ya que el padre del chico tenía contratado tanto a un jardinero, como a varios conserjes que se encargaban del mantenimiento y la limpieza del palacete) y se tomaron sus hamburguesas acompañadas de patatas y refresco. Cuando estaban casi terminando, Lily suspiró.

―Me abrumas.

―¿Cómo? ―Theo la miró, con el ceño fruncido. No la había entendido bien.

―A veces me abrumas. Tu estilo de vida, tu familia, ya sabes ―explicó―. Nos vamos de un restaurante que cuesta más que mi alquiler y acabamos cenando en el palacete de tu familia. Familia que pertenece a la nobleza.

―Pero estamos tomado comida rápida ―contestó―. Nada refinado.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero, Theo. A veces me parece demasiado.

―Ya… ―Suspiró―. Tú también me abrumas si te sirve de consuelo.

―¿Yo?

―Es que eres tan… brillante.

La chica sonrió y apartó la mirada. Cogió su vaso y bebió, intentando parecer despreocupada.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Tienes la capacidad de sorprender y de atraer siempre las miradas de todo el mundo. Eres fuerte y arrolladora. Además, eres tan tan inteligente… Muchas veces me abrumas. Nunca antes había salido con nadie así y no sé muy bien cómo estar a la altura.

―Tú siempre estás a la altura. ―Le quitó la hamburguesa de las manos y se subió sobre él―. Te quiero.

―Yo también, Lils.

Theo sonrió y la besó. Cuando se separaron, le echó el pelo hacia atrás y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

―No me mires así ―murmuró ella.

―No te mereces que te miren de ninguna otra forma. Ya te lo he dicho: brillas y abrumas a cualquiera.

―Llévame dentro, anda. ―Se acercó a su oído y bajó el tono de voz―. No quiero acabar con picaduras de mosquito en zonas privadas. Todavía no podemos acostarnos, pero algo se nos ocurrirá, ¿no crees?

Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y asintió.

―Quiero hacer el amor contigo en todas las habitaciones de la casa. Y tiene 4 plantas.

―Pues entonces lo mejor será ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes, ¿no?

* * *

Scorpius había decidido tomar las riendas de la situación y dar el primer paso. Estaba nervioso y asustado porque era algo que no acostumbrara a hacer, pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran como hasta entonces. Tenía que hablar con su abuela sobre Rose y solucionarlo todo. Así que había hablado con su abuelo (al que, por cierto, sí le caía bien la pelirroja y que estaba dispuesto a darle la bienvenida a su familia) y juntos habían preparado aquella cena en el restaurante favorito de Narcissa.

―Abuela, quiero comentarte una cosa.

―Claro, cariño, dime.

―A ver, sé que Rose no te cayó muy bien al principio, pero…

La mujer enarcó una ceja y dejó los cubiertos en el plato con delicadeza y su nieto tragó saliva. Había creído que aquel era el mejor momento, con el _Verano_ de Vivaldi de fondo, un buen vino y el plato favorito de su abuela sobre la mesa. Pero quizás se había precipitado.

―No soy tonta. Sé que estás saliendo con ella. Vino al almuerzo con Andromeda, era bastante evidente.

―¿Y te sigue cayendo mal?

―No esperes que la apruebe.

―¿Por qué? ―Suspiró―. Yo la juzgué mal cuando la conocí, pero es genial.

―No es de los nuestros.

―Es que ese grupo es bastante reducido y elitista.

―No hay nada de malo en ser elitista. Y hay muchas chicas adecuadas. ¿No conociste a ninguna en el colegio o la universidad?

―Ninguno me llegó a gustar tanto nunca.

―Oh, por Dios, ya empiezas como tu padre cuando conoció a tu madre.

―Y voy a hacer lo que él hizo, aunque me duela.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Narcissa frunció el ceño, un poco preocupada de repente. Su nieto debía estar bromeando.

―Te quiero mucho, abuela, ya lo sabes, pero… no voy a dejar de ver a Rose porque a ti no te parezca buena para mí.

―Es que no lo es.

―Ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerla.

―No necesito hacerlo para saberlo.

―Si miras a la gente siempre con prejuicios…

―¿Prejuicios? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Scorpius, no te reconozco.

―Abuela, por favor, escúchame e intenta entenderme.

―Si no acepté a tu madre con todo el dinero que tenían ya sus padres, ¿por qué crees que aceptaré en la familia a una niña de campo sin apellido ni dinero?

―No digas esas cosas de ella.

―Son solo la verdad.

―No quiero pelearme contigo. Sé que me quieres y que confías en mí. ¿Por qué crees que he elegido a la chica incorrecta?

―Porque el amor nos ciega. Mira mi hermana. ¡Tuvo que huir del país por un capricho de cría de 18 años enamorada!

―¿Y es que tú nunca has querido al abuelo?

―Pues claro que lo he querido y lo quiero. Yo me casé con Lucius porque era un heredero de familia respetable, agradable y agraciado, pero, sobre todo, porque estaba enamorada de él. Pero si hubiera pertenecido a otra familia, no lo habría hecho.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura?

―Porque siempre he sido consciente de mis deberes.

―Ya no vivimos en los años 50 y yo puedo salir y casarme con quien quiera. O incluso no casarme.

―Eso no lo digas ni en broma. Te casarás en la Basílica de Atocha como hemos hecho todos en la familia ―dijo, con decisión―. ¿O es que esa chica no es ni siquiera católica?

―Esta conversación no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte. ―Suspiró y se puso de pie―. Me marcho.

―¿Dónde?

―A casa.

―¿Por qué? ―Narcissa lo miró sorprendida―. Estamos cenando.

―Porque no quiero discutir contigo y veo que todo lo que diga te va a dar igual.

―Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Es lo único que he querido siempre.

―Pero hay decisiones que solo puedo tomar yo.

―¿Y por qué esa chica?

―Porque la quiero.

La mujer suspiró y bebió un poco de vino. No podía decir que recordara lo que era tener la edad de su nieto y estar enamorado de alguien porque ella se casó con Lucius con 19 años. Estaba enamorada, por supuesto, pero el amor no la había cegado en ningún momento. Había tomado la decisión en frío, con una lista de pros y contras y haciendo cuentas de a cuánto podría ascender su fortuna conjunta. Aspiraba a vivir muy bien, a ser una dama de la alta sociedad y no habría arriesgado eso por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por el amor. Por eso le costó tanto entender a su hijo. El día que llevó a Astoria por primera vez a casa, sus modales la horrorizaron. Ella jamás se había comportado así delante de sus suegros, mucho menos cuando todavía no estaba ni siquiera comprometida. Y, aunque aquella joven algo descuidada de 21 años acabó por convertirse en una exitosa mujer de negocios que sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse en cada situación, jamás terminó de aceptarla. Y sabía que con Rose le pasaría lo mismo y que tenía mucho menos tiempo para intentar tolerarla. Pero no quería pasarse sus últimos años en la Tierra enfadada con su único nieto. Además, Scorpius ni siquiera estaba hablando de boda, ni de matrimonio. Él solo quería salir con aquella chica y podían pasar muchas cosas. Sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado y que lo habitual para esa nueva generación era cambiar de pareja. No tenías que quedarte con alguien para toda la vida, afortunadamente.

―Siéntate ―le dijo al chico. Suspiró y señaló la comida―. Terminemos de cenar en paz. Haré el esfuerzo de conocer a Rose. Por ti.

―Muchísimas gracias, abuela. Te prometo que si dejas un poco de lado los prejuicios, te encantará. Es muy inteligente y una gran abogada.

―Organizaré una pequeña merienda, si te parece bien ―siguió diciendo―. Aunque no invitaremos a tu madre. Puedo hacer el esfuerzo de tolerar a una de ellas, no a las dos al mismo tiempo.

―Abuela…

―Astoria es una gran mujer, no lo niego. Y supongo que tu padre escogió bien y sé que tú debes estar muy orgulloso de ella, pero… ―Suspiró―. Somos muy distintas y nos hemos enfrentado demasiadas veces a lo largo de estos años. Así que, esta vez, vendrá solo Rose. Ya veremos cómo funciona todo esto.

―Te va a caer muy bien, ya verás.

―Eso sí: lo de la boda va totalmente en serio. Si no os casáis en Atocha, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

Scorpius rió y se sentó de nuevo. Parecía que, al menos, iban a intentarlo.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues muy bien todo con Theo, ¿no? Muy normal eso de tener un palacete xD Pobre Lily que quería una cena tranquilita para desconectar de los exámenes... Ay.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, están genial los dos :3

¡Y Scorpius le ha plantado cara a su abuela! Por fin parece que Narcissa va a darle una oportunidad a Rose ;)

Espero que os haya gustado :) El sábado no puedo publicar porque me voy de finde con unas amigas así que, ¿preferís que suba el viernes por la mañana o el domingo por la noche? Ya me decís :D

Un beso,

María :)


	51. No puedo vivir sin ti - Los Ronaldos

**No puedo vivir sin ti ― Los Ronaldos**

Lizzy se detuvo en el semáforo y miró su reloj. Si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a tiempo a la tutoría y necesitaba dejarlo todo aclarado antes de las vacaciones. Empezó a mover la pierna, nerviosa, y miró hacia el lado. Y se quedó completamente helada. No podía ser verdad. Giró la vista de nuevo y abrió la conversación con Alba.

 _«Tía, o Diego tiene un doble o está esperando el semáforo a mi lado»_

No le dio tiempo a recibir la respuesta. De repente, notó que la miraban y se giró un poco de nuevo.

―¿Lizzy?

―¿Diego?

―¡Lizzy, qué alegría, cuánto tiempo! ―El chico se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos―. ¿Qué tal?

―Bien, muy bien. ―Sonrió―. ¿Y tú?

―También bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pues sigo aquí.

―¿Y eso?

―Estoy doctorándome. No he vuelto al pueblo. ¿Y tú?

―Estoy pasando unos días aquí ―señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza― con mi novia.

―Oh, hola, encantada. ―Lizzy se acercó y le dio dos besos, sin dejar de sonreír―. Pues espero que os esté gustando Madrid. A mí me encanta, vaya. Es una ciudad maravillosa. Tanta gente, tanta vida, tantas cosas… ¡Nunca te aburres!

―Se nota. ―El chico asintió―. Así que un doctorado, ¿eh? Vaya, sigues siendo una empollona.

―Bueno, más o menos. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Pues terminé bien la carrera y ahora estoy buscando trabajo, que está un poco difícil la cosa.

―Seguro que encuentras algo pronto.

―Y a ti seguro que te va muy bien. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Oye, que me alegro mucho de haberte visto. Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa.

―Desde luego, después de tantos años… ¿Cuántos?

―Pues como unos seis, ¿no?

―Sí, yo diría que sí. Desde segundo de bachillerato. ―La morena asintió―. Las vueltas de la vida.

―Pues sí.

―¿Y, entonces, os está gustando Madrid?

―Mucho, aunque hay demasiada gente. ¿No te agobias?

―¡Qué va! Cuando te acostumbras es casi como ir solo por la calle. Aunque reconozco que el metro sí que es bastante agobiante a según qué horas.

―Ya me imagino, ¡qué horror por las mañanas!

―Pues sí, pero prefiero vivir más por el centro, la verdad. Aunque me pille lejos de la universidad.

―¿Vives por aquí?

―En Malasaña, pero vaya, aquí al lado. Tengo un pisito muy mono para mí sola. Es que me pilla mejor la boca de metro de aquí para ir a la universidad, así me ahorro un trasbordo.

―Qué guay y qué ojo de la cara te tiene que estar costando. En la tele dicen que es imposible alquilar en Madrid.

―Y lo es, la verdad. Pero ya es mi segundo año y tengo firmado el que viene y no me han subido nada así que, de momento, estoy tranquila.

―Pues espero que tus caseros sigan así.

―Y yo porque no me veo lejos de esta zona, la verdad.

Ambos rieron y el chico negó con la cabeza.

―¿Vas para la universidad?

―Sí, tengo que dejar unas cosas listas antes del verano.

―Pues nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por Gran Vía. Tenemos el hotel aquí al lado, aunque nos vamos ya esta noche.

―Disfrutad de las últimas horas.

―Muchas gracias. ―Él volvió a sonreír―. Tenemos que irnos, pero, de verdad, me alegra mucho haberte visto.

―Y a mí ―contestó con sinceridad―. A ver si nos vemos pronto.

―Sí, podemos tomarnos un café o algo cuando vuelvas al pueblo.

―Eso estaría bien.

Ambos rieron y se despidieron con un gesto. Sabían que eso se quedaría ahí, pero había estado bien volver a verse después de tanto tiempo. Lizzy suspiró. Diego había sido el primer chico del que se había enamorado. Nunca llegó a pasar nada entre ellos y, al final, tuvo que marcharse lejos para sobrevivir e intentar olvidarle. Y se había pasado seis años odiándolo. Seis años guardándole rencor por haberla ilusionado sin querer nada con ella. Por haberle hecho tanto daño consciente o inconscientemente. Por haberle hecho creer que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Lo había odiado con todas sus fuerzas, lo había llorado demasiadas veces. Se había sentido estúpida y usada e incluso había creído que jamás conseguiría querer a nadie por cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellos. Sabía que la mayoría de sus problemas de confianza venían de allí. Pero, de repente, cuando ya había dejado de buscarlo, cuando apenas se acordaba de él, cuando había aceptado que no era más que un capítulo del pasado que jamás podría cerrar porque jamás obtendría una respuesta, justo entonces, se lo encontraba. Y todo era tan… cordial, tan normal, que no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había podido pasar tantos años odiando a una persona. Y, de repente, sintió cómo todo se detenía. ¿De verdad pensaba pasarse toda la vida enfadada con James? La había cagado en el concierto, pero se había disculpado por activa y por pasiva, le había jurado que lo de la canción había sido tan solo una casualidad y que se había dejado llevar por la rabia. Y lo echaba tantísimo de menos. Era como aquella canción. « _No puedo vivir sin ti, no hay manera. No puedo estar sin ti, no hay manera_ ».

Sonrió y, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el metro, volvió sobre sus pasos. Tenía que hablar con James, tenía que arreglarlo todo. No pensaba volver a pasarse la vida enfadada, mucho menos sabiendo que, si ambos ponían de su parte, aquello podría funcionar. Joder, que James le había que la quería, que quería estar con ella. ¿Que no quería etiquetas? ¡¿Y qué más daba?! Ella solo quería estar con él. No pensaba perderle por culpa del orgullo.

Echó a correr y marcó el número de su tutora, que no tardó en contestar.

―¿Todo bien, Lizzy?

―Sí, bueno, no, bueno, es que no puedo ir a tutoría. Es una larga historia. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

―Mañana me viene bastante mal, pero pásate el lunes a esta hora.

―Perfecto, es que… se me ha complicado una cosa. Bueno no, es que… Bueno, ya te contaré. ―Rió y negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Suenas un poco rara…

―Estoy mejor que nunca.

―Está bien. Ya me contarás. De todas formas, mira luego el correo que te enviaré algunas cosas.

―Vale. Nos vemos el lunes.

Colgó y aceleró el paso. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a casa. Sacó las llaves del bolso cuando giró la última esquina, abrió el portal de forma torpe y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta detenerse en la puerta de James. Empezó a llamar al timbre y a dar golpes, nerviosa.

―Venga, Jamie, ábreme ―murmuró. Escuchó unas pequeñas zarpas arañando la puerta y subió un poco el tono―. Mr. Knightley, ve a buscar a papá, vamos.

Siguió insistiendo, pero nadie abría y, finamente, paró y suspiró. A lo mejor había salido.

―¿Pero, hija, qué es este escándalo?

Leonor, que había escuchado el timbre, salió al rellano y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

―Oh, perdone, es que estoy buscando a James…

―Pues ha salido, niña. Se ha ido hace un rato con una muchacha muy mona ―contestó―. Me los he cruzado cuando llegaba a casa.

―¿Con una chica? ―Se sintió palidecer y casi marear. ¿Todo había sido en vano?

―Sí, hija. ¿Por qué? ¿Venías a hacer las paces con él? ¡Yo ya le dije el otro día que lo arreglaríais! Pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres de hoy en día. Bueno, ¿qué digo? Siempre han sido así de cegatones.

―No, yo solo… ―Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio para no echarse a llorar―. ¿Podría no decirle esto? No… no tendría que haber venido.

―Pero…

―Por favor, Leonor, no se lo diga. Será lo mejor para ambos. Esto era solo una tontería.

―Niña, que yo sé lo que me digo y…

―Y James y yo no vamos a estar juntos nunca ―la cortó―. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Ha quedado bastante claro.

La mujer asintió lentamente y ella forzó una sonrisa y subió a su piso. Al final había tenido aquella revelación demasiado tarde.

* * *

James volvió al piso, un poco cansado. Alice lo había tenido toda la tarde paseando por el centro, buscando algo para Albus. Decía que, si no podía verlo una última vez antes de irse, al menos quería que tuviera algo suyo. Un último regalo. Pero le estaba costando bastante decidirse y, como no quería que Lily perdiera tiempo en exámenes, había decidido pedir consejo a James, que se había arrepentido tras pasar cuatro horas de tiendas.

Salió del ascensor y estaba sacando las llaves cuando la puerta de Leonor se abrió. La mujer chistó y él se giró y la miró con expresión interrogante.

―Ven, hijo, ven.

―¿Necesita algo? ―Preguntó, acercándose.

―Tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo metió dentro del piso. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y suspiró.

―¿Se encuentra bien, Leonor?

―Esta tarde ha venido Lizzy a buscarte. Estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de llamar al timbre ―confesó, en voz baja―. Yo creo que venía a hacer las paces contigo.

―¿Lizzy ha venido a mi casa?

―Sí y casi te tira la puerta abajo.

―¿Y usted le ha dicho algo?

―Pues que habías salido con una muchacha muy mona, pero que yo ya sabía que lo arreglaríais todo.

―¿Le ha dicho que iba con una chica? ―James abrió mucho los ojos.

―Hombre, ¡tenía derecho a saberlo! Si estás tan cegato como para buscarte un ligue solo porque habíais peleado…

―Pero es que no era ningún ligue. ―Se revolvió el pelo, nervioso. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

―¿Ah, no?

―Era mi cuñada. Esa chica es la novia de mi hermano.

―¡No me digas! ―Leonor dio una palmada y abrió la boca, horrorizada―. ¿Y si ahora lo he estropeado todo? La verdad es que se disgustó mucho. Me pidió que no te dijera nada incluso.

―Tengo que subir a hablar con ella.

―Sí, hijo, corre. ¡A ver si podéis solucionarlo de una vez!

―Gracias por contármelo.

Sonrió y salió del piso de su vecina. Subió rápidamente los 16 escalones y tomó aire una vez se detuvo en el rellano. Llamó al timbre y esperó hasta que escuchó la llave y Lizzy le abrió la puerta.

―Hola ―la saludó.

―Hola ―contestó ella. Carraspeó y se encogió de hombros―. Leonor te ha dicho que he estado en tu piso, ¿verdad?

―Ya la conoces.

―No sé cómo pude pensar que no te lo diría. ―Suspiró.

―Bueno, ¿querías algo?

―Solo… ―Se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. No podía decirle la verdad. No si se había ido con otra porque esa era la prueba clara de que no la quería realmente―. Solo quería ver a Mr. Knightley.

―¿Solo eso?

―Sí.

―Ah. ―James la miró fijamente y suspiró. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo y le dolía más que si aquello fuera verdad y solo hubiera bajado a ver al gato. Quería que Lizzy volviera a confiar en él―. Es que había salido con Alice. Bueno, no sé si Rose te lo ha contado, pero Albus y ella se han peleado y, como se va a Vitoria el sábado, quería comprarle algo de recuerdo. Por si no logran solucionarlo.

―Oh, vaya. ―Una sensación de alivio la invadió. James había salido con Alice, no con otra chica. ¿Y si la quería de verdad? ―. No sabía nada. Qué pena. Hablaré con ella, a ver si puedo verla para despedirme.

―Seguro que le gustará ―contestó él―. Bueno, ¿quieres bajar entonces a ver al peque?

―Tendríamos que acordar algo. Sobre todo si te vas a ir del edificio.

―No, al final no me voy. ―Frunció el ceño, aunque lo relajó en seguida. Claro que Lizzy no sabía lo de la discográfica. Se había ido antes de que hablaran con ellos―. Vamos a firmar un contrato con una discográfica. Nuestro representante está ultimando detalles. Firmamos mañana ya.

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó, sorprendida. La verdad era que había silenciado tanto las publicaciones de James como las del grupo así que no se había enterado de anda―. ¡Pero eso es fantástico!

―Sí, ya les hemos enseñado canciones originales y dicen que les gusta el estilo y que van a darnos una oportunidad ―explicó―. De hecho, este sábado vamos a dar nuestro último concierto hasta que salga el disco. Deberías venir, aunque entenderé que no quieras hacerlo. Es pasado mañana y quizás ya tengas planes.

Ella asintió y suspiró. Estaba segura de que James se convertiría en cantante famoso. ¿Tendría un hueco para ella en su vida si triunfaba? ¿O la dejaría atrás con su antigua vida? De repente, ya no estaba tan segura de su decisión. No estaba enfadada con James y no era el orgullo lo que se estaba interponiendo entre ellos aquella vez. ¿Por qué no podía vivir el momento sin más? Hacía un rato quería intentarlo con él y ahora que lo tenía delante… ahora estaba demasiado asustada. Y necesitaba que él le repitiera lo que le había dicho días antes, aunque sabía que no se lo volvería a decir. Mucho menos así.

―Lo intentaré, pero no sé si podré ―murmuró.

―¿Quieres bajar entonces a ver a Mr. Knightley?

―Mejor mañana. Hoy estoy ya un poco cansada.

―Como quieras. Ya te he dicho que puedes pasarte a verlo siempre que te apetezca.

―Bien.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que, finalmente, ambos suspiraron y se despidieron, dejándose en el tintero todo lo que tenían que decir.

* * *

Ay, ahora que Lizzy había decidido dejar el orgullo a un lado... :/ ¡Pero ya es un paso! Ver a Diego le ha venido muy bien (¿quién se encuentra con su lo que quiera que Diego y ella fueran en una ciudad aleatoria a bastantes kilómetros de casa? Es menos surrealista e improbable de lo que parece, lo juro xD).

Ahora le toca mover ficha a James ;)

Un beso enorme y VAMOS CON LA RECTA FINAL (estoy súper emocionada y he decidido publicar la semana que viene LUNES-MIÉRCOLES-VIERNES-DOMINGO para que no tengáis que esperar mucho y podáis tener los úlitmos capítulos y el epílogo).

María :)


	52. Hecho con tus sueños - Funambulista

**Hecho con tus sueños ― Funambulista**

―Estás loco.

Sus compañeros miraban a James como si acabara de sugerir que tocaran desnudos o algo así. Solo les proponía un pequeño cambio de guión, nada más. No era tan complicado.

―Venga, nos sabemos las canciones.

―El concierto es esta noche. ―El batería negó con la cabeza―. Es imposible hacerlo bien sin ensayar.

―Pero las hemos ensayado muchas veces antes. No hay nada nuevo. Es solo una recopilación especial.

―¿Y por qué? ―El bajista enarcó una ceja.

―Vosotros aceptad y os lo explicaré todo ―insistió James.

―Habla y ya veremos nosotros qué hacemos.

James suspiró. Después de hablar con Lizzy le había dado todavía más vueltas al tema. Al parecer, le había perdonado y, por unos instantes, incluso había dejado el orgullo a un lado y había ido a verlo, pero después se había echado atrás y ahora él estaba convencido de que le tocaba mover pieza. Ella lo quería y él solo tenía que demostrarle que iba en serio. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? No quería limitarse a palabras, necesitaba actos. Un gran acto de amor, como en las películas. Sabía que le encantaría y, aunque antes había decidido no hacer nada para respetar su decisión de alejarse, ahora sabía que había cambiado de opinión y que un gesto así serviría para darles el empujón que tanto necesitaban. Tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Le dio vueltas y más vueltas hasta que, aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que la solución la tenía delante de sus narices.

―Quiero dedicarle el concierto a Lizzy ―confesó finalmente―. Una vez le dije que, si quisiera, le dedicaría un concierto canción por canción y todas estas significan algo para ella, para mí y para nuestra historia.

―¿Pero no estaba enfadada? ―Preguntó el que tocaba el teclado.

―Sí, pero vino a mi piso a hacer las paces cuando yo no estaba así que deduzco que solo necesitamos un último esfuerzo para lograrlo.

―¿Estás seguro de que ella quiere algo así? ―El batería frunció el ceño.

―Si no lo estuviera, no lo propondría ―les aseguró―. La conozco y sé que me quiere. Solo tengo que demostrarle que yo también lo hago. Vino a mi casa, quería solucionarlo. La pelota está en mi tejado y, si no hago algo, sé que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

―Tenemos solo unas horas para prepararlo todo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que aceptáis? ―Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

―¿Qué remedio? ―El bajista asintió―. Pero, si después de esto no empezáis a salir, es que no estáis destinados a estar juntos.

―Lo sé, pero… pasará. Hacedme caso. Hoy será la noche.

Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que Lizzy fuera al concierto, pero sabía perfectamente a quién acudir.

* * *

―¿Y si no quiere?

Rose, tumbada en el sofá, suspiró. James quería que llevara a Lizzy aquella noche al concierto, pero no sabía si lo lograría. El lunes se había mostrado muy reacia a dar un paso atrás y admitir que se había equivocado. ¿Por qué su primo estaba tan seguro de que aquella noche resultaría?

―Insiste. Sé que encontrarás el modo, Rose.

―Esto es una locura…

―¡Lo sé! ―James rió al otro lado el teléfono―. ¿Pero no hay siempre una pizca de locura en el amor?

―No lo creo.

―¿Vas a ayudarme entonces o no?

―Supongo que no puedo negarme. Quiero que estéis juntos y felices. ―Suspiró―. Ahora la llamo, tú prepáralo todo.

―Eres la mejor.

Colgó y, rápidamente, marcó el número de la morena, que no tardó en contestar.

―¡Rose, qué sorpresa!

―Hola, Lizzy. ¿Te pillo ocupada?

―No, solo estaba preparando el almuerzo. ¿Por qué?

―Quería saber cómo estás.

―Mucho mejor, gracias. ―Suspiró―. Estaba siendo una idiota. No tenía derecho a estar tan enfadada con James por algo así. Además, tenías razón, estaba siendo una orgullosa.

―Vaya. ―Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. Ahora entendía por qué James estaba preparando aquello.

―Estoy bastante en paz conmigo misma, aunque las cosas con James no hayan salido bien.

―Pues, hablando de James, ¿vienes al concierto de esta noche?

La escuchó suspirar y se mordió el labio. Esperaba haber aprendido algo de Astoria porque le iba a tocar negociar.

―No sé, Rose ―contestó, tras unos instantes de silencio―. Por una parte, me gustaría; pero por otra, no sé si me apetece mucho.

―Pero es su último concierto por el momento.

―Por eso quiero ir. He estado en prácticamente todos los conciertos que han dado aquí en Madrid desde que James me dijo que tocaba en un grupo ―explicó―. Me encantaría poder estar en su último concierto, dándole ánimos como siempre.

―¿Y entonces? ¿No dices que no estás enfadada ya y que no quieres que gane el orgullo?

―Sí, tienes razón, pero…

―Venga, será divertido y te arrepentirás si al final no vienes ―dijo, interrumpiéndola―. Las dos sabemos que, si te quedas en casa, lamentarás no haber ido al último concierto.

―Recalcas mucho que es el último.

―Bueno, es que James y tú sois muy dramáticos con todo esto de las últimas veces así que pensé que podría resultarme efectivo. ―Sonrió―. Pero será divertido. Podemos salir a cenar antes o algo si quieres.

Lizzy volvió a suspirar y Rose cruzó los dedos. Sabía que lo del «último concierto» no podía fallar. Su amiga no se perdonaría no haber estado ahí una última vez.

―Bueno, vale, está bien ―accedió finalmente―. Espero no arrepentirme.

―Seguro que no. ―Tuvo que contener un grito de victoria. James le debía una enorme―. Lo pasaremos genial.

―¿Pasas a buscarme?

―Sí, luego te digo la hora exacta.

―Está bien. Ya hablamos.

―Hasta luego, Lizzy.

Colgó, se levantó de un salto y empezó a bailar en el sofá. Pues, al final, no se le daba tan mal eso de negociar. Eso, o que su amiga estaba tan perdidamente enamorada que se había aferrado a cualquier cosa para poder ir a ver a James.

* * *

Alice miraba el reloj, sin dejar de pensar que ojalá los minutos fueran más largos. No había tenido noticias de Albus en toda la semana. Creía que le diría algo antes de marcharse, pero la hora había llegado y él no se había pronunciado. Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que irse a la estación o perdería el tren.

―Alice…

―Lo sé.

Miró a Lily e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. No quería que su último momento juntas en el piso fuera triste.

―Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

―Y yo a ti. ―La abrazó―. Intentaré venir a tu graduación.

―Más te vale o me enfadaré contigo. ―La pelirroja suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza―. Ten mucho cuidado y escríbeme cuando llegues, porfa. Bueno, escríbeme durante el viaje para no aburrirte.

―Lo haré. ―Se separaron y la castaña se colgó su mochila―. Creía que vendría.

―Yo lo esperaba, la verdad, pero supongo que seguirá dolido.

―Creo que esta es la mayor prueba de que se ha terminado.

―Probablemente, pero sigo creyendo que te llamará en unos días aunque sea para romper bien.

―Te mantendré informada.

Cogió su maleta y miró una última vez su salón.

―Joder, voy a echar esto de menos. ―Tuvo que contener un puchero. Le estaba costando más de lo que había esperado marcharse.

―Yo también, pero es lo que implica crecer, ¿no?

―Sí.

―Nos vemos pronto. Como sea, pero lo hacemos, ¿eh? ―Le aseguró la pelirroja, obligándose también a sonreír, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima―. Y vete ya o perderás el tren.

―Adiós, Lils.

―Adiós, Alice.

Se dieron un último abrazo y la castaña, finalmente, se marchó, dejando sus llaves en la mesa del salón. Lily se dejó caer en el sofá. Le parecía imposible ponerse a estudiar después de aquello, pero esa noche era el concierto de James y al día siguiente le costaría ponerse después de trasnochar, así que cogió los apuntes e intentó dar un repaso. Pero llevaba apenas un par de frases cuando el timbre la interrumpió. Se levantó, miró por la mirilla y tuvo que contener un grito al ver quién era. Abrió y negó con la cabeza.

―¡Llegas tarde!

―¡No jodas, Lils! ―Albus bufó―. ¿Se ha ido ya?

―¡Te ha estado esperando hasta el último minuto, pero iba a perder el tren!

―Joder, joder… ¡Tengo que verla!

―¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

―No lo sé. Porque soy imbécil. No puedo dejar que se vaya sin arreglar esto.

―Pues como no vayas a la estación…

El pelinegro se quedó quieto unos instantes antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo. Su hermana se asomó y suspiró.

―¡Ve en taxi o no llegarás!

Esperaba que consiguiera alcanzarla.

* * *

Albus nunca había odiado tanto el tráfico de Madrid. Parecía que toda la ciudad se había conjurado para que no llegara a la estación a ver a Alice. Cuando por fin llegó y se bajó del vehículo, corrió hacia el interior. Miró la lista de los trenes y suspiró. 15 minutos. El tren de Alice se iba en 15 minutos y seguro que ya estaba dentro. Corrió hacia la taquilla y sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

―Por favor, dígame que quedan billetes a Vitoria en el tren que sale ahora.

―Se lo miro en un momento. ―La empleada de Renfe tecleó algo en el ordenador y sonrió―. Sí, ¿quiere uno? Tendrá que darse prisa si quiere llegar.

―Sí, lo sé, pero es que tengo que coger ese tren.

―Pues deme un minuto.

Empezó a golpear el mostrador con la tarjeta, cada vez más nervioso. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Iba a tener que correr.

―Ya está listo.

Puso la tarjeta en el datafono, marcó el número secreto y, en cuanto la compra fue aceptada y la mujer le dio su billete, echó a correr hacia la vía que le acababan de indicar y que él había comprobado nada más entrar a la estación. Tenía que llegar como fuera. Pasó los escáneres de seguridad, rogando porque todo fuera bien, y, en el último minuto, consiguió montarse. Se apoyó en la pared justo cuando las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzaba a circular. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarla.

Empezó a recorrer los vagones, fijándose en todos los asientos. Tenía que encontrarla. Y, finalmente, la vio. Estaba sentada, con las piernas sobre el asiento y un libro sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, y murmuró su nombre.

―¿Albus? ―Lo miró, sorprendida. Bajó los pies y soltó el libro sobre la bandeja―. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―He ido al piso, pero ya te habías ido así que he cogido un taxi para verte en la estación, pero he llegado muy justo así que he comprado un billete ―explicó de forma atropellada. Tomó aire y sonrió―. Y, bueno, aquí estoy.

―Sí, aquí estás.

―Siento no haberte dicho nada en toda la semana. Estaba hecho un lío. Me dolió mucho que no me dijeras que ibas a marcharte.

―Sé que debí decírtelo, lo siento muchísimo.

―Lo sé, tranquila, y no hay nada que sentir ni que perdonar. Entiendo que tuvieras miedo. Las relaciones a distancia no son fáciles.

―Exacto.

―Y por eso nosotros no vamos a tener una.

Alice tragó saliva. ¿De verdad Albus había ido al tren a romper con ella?

―¿Ah, no?

―No porque he decidido, si a ti te parece bien, mudarme.

―¿Cómo? ―Se llevó una mano a la boca. No se había visto venir aquello.

―Mira, yo te quiero y tú me quieres y la distancia es una mierda. No estoy enfadado contigo y sé que tendría que haberte dicho esto antes, no ahora de camino a Euskadi, pero creo que podríamos hacerlo. Le he dado vueltas y creo que por eso no he dudado a la hora de montarme en este tren: quiero irme contigo. Siempre y cuando tú quieras. No sé si estás enfadada.

―Claro que no lo estoy. Sé porqué necesitabas espacio.

―Te fastidié la graduación.

―No: fue mi culpa. Debí decírtelo antes. Sabía que me apoyarías, no sé cómo pude creer que no encontraríamos una solución razonable.

―¿Entonces?

―Estás opositando.

―Allí también puedo, ¿no?

―Pero no sabes euskera.

―Pues ya aprenderé y, mientras tanto, trabajaré de lo que encuentre. ¡Ni que aquí estuvieran las empresas y la Administración peleándose por mí! ―Sonrió.

Alice se levantó y se acercó a él.

―No puedo dejar que hagas esto por mí ―murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla.

―Pero quiero hacerlo ―insistió―. Tengo algo ahorrado así que podría buscarme un alquiler barato y probar suerte unos meses. Si no funciona, me volveré a casa y ya veremos. Pero déjame intentarlo. Deja que lo intentemos.

Alice, que ya no podía contener ni las lágrimas ni la sonrisa, asintió y enredó las manos detrás de su cuello.

―Pues, entonces, hagamos magia.

―Hagamos magia ―contestó él antes de levantarla unos centímetros del suelo y besarla con pasión en medio del tren.

E incluso hubo aplausos.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues nada, que Albus y Alice hagan magia *-* (Sé que la canción no sale en el capítulo, pero la frase de "hagamos magia" me recordaba demasiado a ella). Menos mal que por fin lo han arreglado ;)

¡Y James tiene un plan y una aliada! A ver qué tal le sale :O

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el miércoles,

María :)


	53. La suerte de mi vida - ECDL

**La suerte de mi vida ― El canto del loco**

La hora del concierto llegó y Lizzy sintió, por decimoquinta vez aquella tarde, la tentación de irse. No sabía si era buena idea estar allí, pero ya no podía marcharse. Ya estaban en el local y las luces se habían apagado. El concierto estaba a punto de empezar y a ella el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Rose, a su lado, sonrió y posó una mano en su brazo. Estaba nerviosa y esperaba que todo le saliera bien a James. Después de que Albus consiguiera arreglarlo con Alice, quería que James y Lizzy pudieran solucionar sus problemas y estar juntos también.

―¡Buenas noches, Madrid!

La banda salió, las luces se encendieron y todo el mundo empezó a gritar y aplaudir.

―Un, dos, tres y…

Empezaron a tocar y Lizzy frunció el ceño. Siempre empezaban con _Princesas_. Y no estaban tocando _Princesas_. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

―« _Yo que soy un animal, que no entiendo de nada, que todo me sale mal, te tuve cien días dentro de mi cama y no te supe aprovechar_ » ―empezó a cantar James.

―Rose ―Lizzy la agarró del brazo y la miró―, ¿por qué han cambiado la canción?

―Ah, ni idea ―mintió―. Solo sé que, como es el último concierto, iba a ser un poco más especial.

―« _Yo pienso en aquella tarde cuando me arrepentí de todo. Daría todo lo daría por estar contigo y no sentirme solo_ ».

Siguieron tocando y, cuando terminaron, el público volvió a aplaudir y James sonrió de forma nerviosa. Buscó a Lizzy con la mirada y fijó sus ojos en ella antes de empezar a hablar.

―¡Buenas noches a todos! ―Volvió a saludar―. Hoy es nuestro último concierto por el momento como ya sabéis. Pero no os preocupéis: no es por nada malo. Todavía no podemos decir nada, pero se avecinan cosas buenas. Estamos muy emocionados y queríamos daros las gracias por estar aquí hoy y siempre. Además, este concierto es muy especial para mí. ―Suspiró―. Siempre empezamos los conciertos con _Princesas_ , pero hoy no. Hoy teníamos, bueno, tenía que empezar con esta canción porque tengo que contaros una especie de historia. ―Sonrió―. A veces soy un idiota y no me doy cuenta de las cosas hasta que es tarde. Y, por supuesto, me arrepiento. Así que una vez le dije a una persona muy especial que le dedicaría un concierto entero canción por canción si ella quería y creo que no hay mejor momento que este para hacerlo. Porque pienso en aquella tarde y en cómo lo arruinamos todo y… no quiero arrepentirme durante toda la vida.

Lizzy se cubrió la boca con las manos y apretó los labios. ¿Estaba dedicándole su último concierto a ella? ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso? Era lo más bonito que habían hecho por ella en toda su vida y, además, demostraba que la quería, que le importaba. Aquello no era cosa de un rato ni de un día. Aquello era amor de verdad y ambos habían sido dos necios que habían tardado demasiado en darse cuenta.

―¿Tú lo sabías? ―Le preguntó a Rose.

―Solo disfruta del concierto, ¿vale? ―La pelirroja sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

―Y, bueno, vamos a por la siguiente canción. A esta personita le gusta mucho la música de las 80. Le encanta Mecano, le gustan los Hombres G y escucha a Duncan Dhu, a Los Rebeldes y a un montón de grupos más así que tenía que haber algo de esa época hoy. Y sé que hay una canción que le gusta especialmente así que vamos allá.

Miró a los demás, hizo un gesto y comenzaron a tocar _Cadillac solitario_ y Lizzy suspiró. Tenía razón: aquella canción le gustaba mucho. Tocaba su fibra sensible y, además, le encantaba como la cantaba James. Siempre le había parecido súper sexi.

―« _Quizás el Martini me ha hecho recordar. Nena, ¿por qué no volviste a llamar? Creí que podría olvidarte sin más y aún a ratos ya ves. Y al irse la rubia me he sentido extraño, me he quedado solo fumando un cigarro, quizás he pensado: nostalgia de ti_ » _._

La morena murmuraba la canción al mismo tiempo que él la cantaba, con los ojos llorosos y mil mariposas en su estómago. ¿Podía parar el concierto para decirle que se había comportado como una orgullosa y que el otro día había intentado ir a hacer las paces con él, pero se había acobardado al final?

La canción terminó y James volvió a coger el micro y mirarla.

―Bueno, seguimos con la historia, ¿no? ―El público vitoreó (muchos ya miraban a Lizzy, consciente de que estaba haciendo aquello por ella) y él amplió su sonrisa―. Nos conocimos por casualidades del destino. Fue bonito que el destino nos cruzara aquel día en un ascensor un poco destartalado.

Todos rieron y Lizzy negó con la cabeza. Bendito destino.

―He tenido la oportunidad de conocerte poco a poco, de descubrirte un poco cada día. Me has contado media vida escuchando a Funambulista. Así que, bueno, podría decirte que soy un idiota, que bendita mi suerte por tenerte o que quiero que vuelvas, pero prefiero arriesgarme un poco más y confesarte que, cerca de ti, simplemente, tiemblo.

La siguiente canción empezó y la chica le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a James, que suspiró aliviado. Menos mal que le estaba gustando el concierto.

―« _Me contó media vida desnuda, escuchando algún disco de Frank. Revolvimos la cama y las dudas y vuelta a empezar…_ »

La gente encendió las linternas de los móviles y Lily empezó a grabarlos con su móvil. Lo empalagosos y románticos que podían ser sus hermanos cuando se lo proponían. Primero, Albus se declaraba en mitad de un tren y se iba con Alice. Y ahora esto. En el pueblo no la creerían cuando lo contara.

―Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué tal si le damos un poquito más de ritmo a esto? Porque, sí, las canciones ñoñas que tanto le gustan a esta persona están muy bien, pero también queremos haceros bailar ―siguió diciendo―. Vivimos muy cerca el uno del otro. Tan cerca, tan cerca, que solo nos separan unos cuantos escalones y, aunque en la canción dicen que son 32, en realidad son solo 16. Y, como te dije una vez, algunas veces esos 16 peldaños se me han hecho eternos.

―Tío, tampoco hace falta que te pases ―lo interrumpió el bajista, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¡Pero qué bonito es el amor! ―Miró al público y sonrió a su novia―. Cariño, el próximo te lo dedicamos a ti, ¿vale?

El público rió y la banda se preparó para la siguiente canción que Lizzy conocía perfectamente. Aquel repertorio estaba pensado desde el principio hasta el final para ella, que no terminaba de creérselo.

―« _Me he ganado tus maneras, el olor de tus quimeras y tu corazón difícil de domar. Alma de montaña rusa, la batalla por excusa, un encanto de desastre natural. Me he aprendido de memoria tus 32 escaleras…_ »

―¿En serio son 16? ―Le preguntó Theo a Rose en un susurro.

―Ni idea, pero, conociéndolos, me lo creo. ―La pelirroja sonrió y señaló a Lizzy con la cabeza―. Le está encantando. Esta noche acaban juntos.

―Ya era hora.

―Sí, lo era.

Terminaron la canción y Lizzy tuvo que contenerse para no subir al escenario, besarlo y decirle que todo estaba olvidado. Pero se obligó a esperar. Quería ver qué más canciones le había preparado.

―Bueno, sigamos, ¿no? ―James sonrió―. Total, que esta persona y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, pero… pero la perdí. Por idiota. Y me tocaba mirarla de lejos, arrepentirme de todo y echarla de menos. Porque era tan perfecta, tan inteligente… tan guapa.

Tocó los primeros acordes y la banda comenzó a tocar su versión de _Tan guapa_ , que era un tema que no solían cantar, pero que James sabía que a Lizzy la encanta y que la tenía en, al menos, tres listas de reproducción de Spotify.

―« _Tan guapa, tan serena y clara que tocarte curaba. Tan guapa, mi chica valiente que me diste la espalda_ ». ―Guardó silencio y dejó que la música siguiera sonando a pesar de no estar cantando. Miró a Lizzy, que volvía a tener los ojos llorosos, y suspiró antes de continuar―. « _Porque soy idiota y te dejé marchar_ ».

―No lo has hecho ―dijo ella, moviendo los labios para que él pudiera leérselos―. Nunca lo has hecho. Menos mal.

Más aplausos y un pequeño descanso para beber agua y retomar con más fuerza la segunda parte del concierto. Todos miraban a Lizzy, que no paraba de sonreír, y Rose enarcó una ceja.

―¿Ves por qué tenías que venir esta noche?

―Es precioso ―dijo―. Gracias por insistir.

―Si alguien se merecía un concierto, eras tú sin duda ―comentó Scorpius, sonriendo―. ¡Aunque estoy bailando muy poco hoy!

―Sí, te he visto mucho menos desfasado que la primera vez. ―La morena se mordió el labio, pero sonrió y dio un pequeño salto al ver que volvían al escenario―. ¡Ya empieza otra vez!

―¡Y sigamos con el concierto, ¿no?! ―El del teclado dio un pequeño grito, animando a la gente.

―Sí, sigamos. Y esta vez vengo con una declaración de intenciones. Tomad notas porque esto es una propuesta formal. A ver si así dejamos de comportarnos como críos, ¿no? ―Agarró el micro y sonrió―. « _Cada vez que dudas un minuto, parecemos dos chavales de instituto_ ».

Lizzy abrió mucho la boca, antes de echarse a reír. ¿De verdad acababa de decir que estaban comportándose como dos idiotas adolescentes?

―Atentos todos, ¿eh? ―Se unió con la guitarra―. « _Quiero invitarte a salir. Cenaremos en un sitio caro. Luego puedo hacerte reír, llevarte al cine y meterte mano_ ». ―Le guiñó el ojo y Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. « _¿Sabes? Somos tal para cual: enemigos de los errores. Qué fácil te pueden liar y agitar los corazones. Qué fácil puedes liar y agitar los corazones. Voy a llevarte a mi casa hoy. Sé que mereces la pena. Después camino de la habitación, hazme cumplir la condena_ ».

Lizzy levantó el dedo pulgar, aceptando, y James arrugó la nariz.

―Una auténtica declaración de intenciones, ¿no? ―Dijo al público, nada más terminar―. Y ahora nos vamos a poner un poco más románticos otra vez. Porque quiero enumerar algunos de los motivos por los que quiero estar con ella. Supongo que casi todos habréis paseado por la Gran Vía de noche. Bien, pues imaginaos caminando entre los edificios iluminados, con esa persona a vuestro lado. Y que se ría y os mire. Que os mire como si valierais la pena, como si pudierais conseguir cualquier cosa. Hay miradas que nos hacen sentir grandes. Y la suya siempre lo ha conseguido.

Lizzy suspiró en ese momento y se mordió el labio. Sabía de qué noche hablaba James. Habían salido a cenar algo después de un ensayo de la banda. Él estaba bastante deprimido y, mientras paseaban, ella no había parado de recordarle lo buen cantante que era y lo muchísimo que se esforzaba. Pero no solo se acordó de eso. Se acordó de James sentado en el suelo, punteando la guitarra, y mirándola estudiar. Sonriendo al verla rebuscar en papeles e insultar a la nada por no encontrar algo. Cada vez que levantaba la vista, sus miradas se cruzaban y él la hacía sentir un poquito más fuerte y válida.

―« _Tu mirada me hace grande y que estemos los dos solos, dando tumbos por Madrid y sin nada que decir. Porque nada es importante cuando hacemos los recuerdos por las calles de Madrid. Necesito verte aquí_ ».

―Yo creo que si ahora mismo James sacara un anillo y le pidiera matrimonio, Lizzy aceptaría sin pensárselo ―murmuró Lily al oído de Theo, sin apartar la mirada de la morena, que tenía otra vez las lágrimas saltadas.

―Joder, creo que aceptaría hasta yo ―contestó él.

―Qué fácil se te conquista… ―La pelirroja sonrió―. Así que, si te quiero pedir matrimonio algún día, solo tengo que cantarte un poco, ¿no?

―Yo creo que ni eso te haría falta. ―La abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello―. Así de loquito me tienes.

―Si sigues diciéndome esas cosas, al final saldré corriendo ―respondió, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

―¿En serio?

―No. ―Empezó a reír y lo besó.

Él sonrió y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, moviéndose al ritmo de la música hasta que la canción terminó.

―Personas así son muy especiales, ¿verdad? ―James suspiró y acarició las cuerdas de su guitarra―. Pero, a veces, las perdemos y nos preguntamos cómo seguirán nuestras vidas por separado. Nos ahogamos en recuerdos y creemos que jamás podremos olvidarlo todo. Las historias no siempre acaban bien.

―¿Pero qué le pasa? ―Lizzy se agarró al brazo de Scorpius, que empezó a reír―. Claro que va a salir bien.

―Me refiero a que, a veces, no podemos solucionar las cosas ―siguió diciendo el chico, que se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de la morena―. Por eso no nos queda otra que vivir con el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser, pero no fue. Y de eso va esta canción. No siempre se puede solucionar todo y yo hoy estoy lanzándome el vacío, esperando no estrellarme.

―¿Eso era un chiste? ―Le preguntó el bajista―. Ya sabes. Estrellarse. Los estrellados.

Tanto James, como el resto de sus compañeros lo miraron y él se encogió de hombros y murmuró que era solo una broma y que no tenían sentido del humor, haciendo que todos rieran.

―Lo mejor será escuchar seguir con el concierto, ¿no? ―James cogió la guitarra con fuerza―. Vamos a ello.

Empezaron a tocar _Cuentos que olvidé en tu desván_ y Lizzy se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo se estaba aguantando las ganas. Otra canción que le tocaba la fibra sensible. Tenía hasta mariposas revoloteando por el estómago y el pecho.

―« _Mi vida, ¿quién te hará el amor cada segundo como la primera vez?_ ».

Y se acordó, sin poder evitarlo, de aquel día que James fue a buscarla a clase en moto. Fueron al piso, para que pudiera dejar sus cosas, y, después, hasta el Xanadú. Comieron en un brasileño, jugaron al minigolf y, al volver, hicieron el amor «de verdad», como lo había definido él. Le dijo que no podía consentir que nadie le hubiera hecho el amor y que, si le dejaba, le gustaría hacerlo con ella. «¡Pero si ya nos hemos acostado un montón de veces», replicó ella, riendo. «Sí, pero hay maneras y maneras».

―Y ya estamos llegando al final del concierto. ―Se escuchó alguna queja y James sonrió―. Lo sé. A mí también me da mucha pena, pero esperamos volver muy muy pronto. Es solo un hasta pronto así que estad muy atentos a las redes, ¿de acuerdo?

―Pronto tendremos noticias, lo prometemos ―añadió el batería.

―Bueno y esta canción habla de que a veces no es todo perfecto en la vida. Como os he dicho, me he lanzado hoy al vacío y sabía que no tenía el éxito asegurado así que quería una canción agridulce, por si la jugada me salía mal. ―Alguien en el público abucheó y él negó con la cabeza―. Todo el mundo es libre para decidir. Con este concierto no quiero coaccionar a nadie. De hecho, no lo habría hecho si no hubiera recibido una señal. Esto es solo un gesto, una pregunta al aire. La respuesta no depende de mí.

―La respuesta está muy clara ―murmuró Lizzy.

―Así que vamos con la que puede ser la última canción. O no. Todo depende de la respuesta.

James comenzó y el grupo comenzó a tocar _París_ de Dani Martín. Pero, cuando ya estaba casi terminando y había cantado el estribillo por segunda vez, en la parte instrumental, bajó de un salto y, sin dejar de tocar, empezó a avanzar hacia Lizzy, que sonreía sin parar.

―« _Y queremos siempre rosas y Venecia, Verona y París. Y la vida es otra cosa_ » ―empezó a cantarle, haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza.

―De eso nada. La vida es eso.

―« _La verdad, la mentira y un sí_ ».

Terminó de tocar y suspiró, interrogándola con la mirada.

―No te quiero poner en un compromiso, pero…

―¿De verdad tienes que preguntar? ―La morena enarcó una ceja y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la camiseta―. Me has estado viendo durante todo el concierto.

―Bueno, siempre hay que preguntar. Lizzy, ¿estamos bien?

―Me dan igual las etiquetas y los formalismos ―contestó―. Solo quiero estar contigo.

―Pero yo estoy dispuesto a ponerle a esto una etiqueta ―replicó él―. Te quiero.

―A ver si ahora va a ser la pelea al contrario. ―Lizzy sonrió―. Salgamos.

―Salgamos.

―Yo también te quiero. ―Ambos guardaron silencio y ella se encogió de hombros―. ¿Vas a besarme ya o qué?

James asintió, sonrió y la besó, apoyando una mano en su cadera para acercarla más a él.

―¡Ya era hora! ―Lily silbó y miró a Rose, que reía al ver cómo la gente empezaba a aplaudir―. Por favor, dime que están grabando todo esto.

―Tienen un par de cámaras puestas y seguro que hay gente con el teléfono ―contestó su prima―. Es surrealista.

―¡Pero al fin lo han arreglado todo!

―¡Menos mal!

James y Lizzy se separaron y ella, un poco roja, enterró el rostro en su cuello.

―Qué vergüenza.

―Para nada ―contestó―. Te quiero.

―Y yo.

―Ven, que hay una última sorpresa.

Entrelazó sus dedos y ella lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, aunque dejó que la llevara hasta el escenario. Soltó su mano y se colocó junto al micrófono.

―Como parece que me ha salido bien, vamos a cantar una última canción.

―Así de caprichoso es el niño: el concierto dependía de él, los demás dábamos igual.

El público rió y James miró al bajista, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Sea como sea: vamos a por la última porque, Lizz, eres la suerte de mi vida.

Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a tocar la canción mientras ella se mordía el labio e intentaba mantenerse serena bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. De nuevo cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, James se acercó, aunque esta vez dejó de tocar también. La abrazó y empezó a murmurar en su oído, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

―« _Y voy a darte mi alma y mi verdad, borrar tus heridas y pensar que tu eres la suerte de mi vida_ ». ―La abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente―. « _Y voy a mirarte, a morirme y a luchar. Llorar de alegría, quererte aún más. Que tú eres la suerte de mi vida_ ».

Se besaron y él cogió de nuevo el micro.

―¡Y esto es todo por el momento, Madrid! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Lizzy sonrió y empezó a aplaudir. Él también era la suerte de la suya. Y que bien sentaba poder decirlo.

* * *

Ay. AY.

Creo que este capítulo está más escrito para mi yo "fangirl" que para nadie, peeeeeero *-* ¡POR FIN, POR FIN! Y menuda manera de volver juntos, jo. James es un amor, mandadme uno así, porfis.

La verdad es que este capítulo está en mi mente desde que empecé a planear la historia y me ha costado muchísimo no spoilearla xD Así que espero que os haya gustado :)

¡Nos leemos el viernes!

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	54. Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur

**Say You Won't Let Go ― James Arthur**

Lizzy se tapó un poco más con las sábanas nada más despertarse. Tenía un poco de frío. Se hizo una bolita y se pegó un poco más al lado de James (bueno, al que ocupaba siempre que dormían juntos porque ambos seguían prefiriendo el mismo lado del colchón), aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que no había nadie junto a ella.

―¿James…?

Abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al verlo en el suelo, sentado con la guitarra.

―Buenos días ―la saludó.

―Acabo de tener un _déjà vu_ ―contestó ella. Bostezó y se incorporó un poco―. ¿Les cantas a todas las chicas con las que te acuestas o sigo siendo la excepción?

―No hay más chicas. Solo tú.

―Solo yo.

―Hasta que seamos viejos y tengamos canas y estemos arrugados.

―Suena demasiado bien.

James sonrió y empezó a tocar la guitarra y cantar las primeras estrofas de _Say you won't let go_ , sin apartar los ojos de ella que, rebujada entre las sábanas, lo miraba mordiéndose el labio.

―« _I'm so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far, my dear. Look how we've grown. And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go_ ».

― _I won't_ ―murmuró ella.

―Yo tampoco. ―Soltó la guitarra, se acercó a la cama y la besó con dulzura―. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

―Chocolate con churros, pero quiero que me los traigas a la cama.

―¿A la cama?

―Claro.

Se giró hasta quedar bocabajo y se mordió el labio mientras deslizaba un poco la sábana hacia abajo.

―¿Estás intentando tentarme?

―¿Yo? ―Fingió sorpresa―. Para nada.

―Así no vamos a desayunar…

―Pues dicen que es la comida más importante del día.

―¿Y si te desayuno a ti? ―Se acercó a ella y le mordió el cuello.

―Por muy fuertes y satisfactorias que sean las escenas que se me están pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza, necesito desayunar de verdad ―contestó, riendo.

―¿Un café con chocolate y unas tostadas con aceite y jamón no te sirven? ―Se incorporó e hizo un puchero―. Quiero quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Ajam. Podemos pedir chino para comer y nos cenamos lo que sobre. No tenemos por qué salir de aquí hasta mañana si no queremos.

Empezó a trazar un camino de besos a través de su espalda y ella suspiró.

―Me vale con el café con chocolate ―dijo, finalmente―. Pero en un ratito.

―¿En un ratito? ¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque vas a comerme enterita.

―Qué mal te ha sonado eso ―comentó él, riendo.

―Ha sonado fatal. ―Lizzy rió, se giró de nuevo y acarició su mejilla―. Pero es que es justo lo que quiero.

―¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

La besó y se apoyó sobre ella. El desayuno podía esperar.

* * *

Theo dejó una taza de café sobre la mesa, frente a Rose, y se sentó a su lado.

―Venga, suéltalo ―le dijo.

La pelirroja se giró y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué tengo que soltar?

―¿Por qué estás tan seria?

―No estoy seria.

―Claro que sí ―insistió él. Bebió de su taza y se encogió de hombros―. ¿Esto es por Albus?

―Me alegro mucho por él y por Alice, pero… ―Suspiró―. Me ha dejado colgada con el piso. Puedo pagarlo, pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien compartir gastos y todo eso. Además, no me apetece vivir sola en un piso tan grande. En serio, no me malinterpretes, estoy muy feliz por ellos, pero me esperaba algo más que una llamada pidiéndome que le enviara sus cosas a casa de Alice. No sé.

―Podrías buscar otro compañero ―sugirió él.

―¿Y meter a un desconocido en casa? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Tendré que acostumbrarme. Aunque lo voy a echar mucho de menos. Albus ha sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida, cuando no vivía en el pueblo nos veíamos todos los fines de semana y solo hemos estado realmente separados cuando estuve en París. Va a ser raro.

―Pero mantendréis el contacto. Ambos lo sabemos. ―Theo le dio un pequeño codazo―. Albus es tu mejor amigo y no vais a perderos el uno al otro por unos pocos kilómetros.

―Gracias por los ánimos. ―Cogió la taza y sonrió―. Y por el café. Eres un buen amigo, Theo.

―Lo intento. Y por lo de un nuevo compañero…

―Espera, ¿buscas compañero?

Se giraron hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Theo. Lily acababa de salir, con una camiseta ancha y completamente despeinada, y los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados (probablemente por el sueño).

―Como Albus se ha ido… ―contestó su prima―. ¿Conoces a alguien que podría interesarle? No quiero meter a ningún desconocido en casa, pero si es amigo tuyo, quizás podamos apañarmos.

―No sé de ningún compañero, pero ¿te sirvo yo?

―¿En serio? ―Rose enarcó una ceja.

―Sí, tengo que buscar piso de todas formas y, como no está Alice, había pensado irme sola, pero podríamos irnos juntas y así ahorraría un poco. Prometo mantener todas las zonas comunes recogidas y soy muy buena compañera. Te preparo la cena cuando no tienes tiempo, te pongo pelis si estás triste… ¡Soy un partidazo!

―No quiero que nos peleemos.

―No lo haremos, ya verás. Dame unos meses de prueba.

―A mí me parece una solución maravillosa ―intervino Theo―. Así, además, Lily estaría más cerca.

―De ti, pero no de la universidad, ni de las prácticas. ―Rose la miró otra vez―. ¿Estás segura de que quieres venirte a vivir aquí?

―Segurísima. ―Asintió―. Tengo el piso hasta finales de julio, pero a partir de agosto puedo ser tu nueva compañera de piso. Siempre que te apetezca.

―Sí, claro ―accedió finalmente. Sabía que Lily era un poco desastre, pero esperaba que les fuera bien―. Tengo que llamar a mis caseros para arreglarlo todo, pero puedes venirte a partir de agosto.

―Genial. ―Dio un pequeño saltito, mucho más despierta que un par de minutos antes. Se acercó al sofá y le quitó la taza a Theo de las manos―. Vamos a ser vecinos, cariño.

―Ahora no podré poner música patética a tope.

―Me encanta tu música patética. ―Besó su frente y sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre él y se acurrucaba un poco en su pecho―. ¿Habéis desayunado ya? Tengo que irme pronto a estudiar.

―No, os estábamos esperando a Scorpius y a ti ―contestó el moreno―. Rose no quiere despertarle.

―Esta tarde es la merienda con sus abuelos y creo que necesitamos estar al cien por cien ―explicó ella, apartando la mirada. No estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera una buena idea, pero si Narcissa ponía de su parte, ella podría poner de la suya.

―Oh, vas a ver a los señores barón y marquesa.

―¿Perdona?

―Lils… ―Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Demasiado había aguantado sin decírselo.

―Theo, ¿de qué va eso? ―Rose soltó el café y se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Barón y marquesa?

―¡¿Se lo has dicho?!

Scorpius, que acababa de llegar al salón, miró a su primo con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creerse que se lo hubiera dicho a Rose.

―Ha sido Lily ―se excusó.

―¿Y quién se lo ha dicho a ella?

―Creí que lo sabían. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Tampoco es que sea un secreto, ¿no?

―¿Tus abuelos son nobles? ―Rose miró a su novio y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Y cuándo se suponía que ibas a decírmelo?

―¿Nunca? ―El chico suspiró―. No hacía falta que te enteraras. Los títulos nobiliarios son solo adornos. Ni siquiera tenemos palacete, mi bisabuelo lo vendió. Theo, por el contrario, si lo tiene.

―No me importa lo que tenga o deje de tener Theo. Esto afecta a mi vida y a nuestra relación. ―Tomó aire, intentando serenarse―. Sabes lo que opino de esto.

―Es solo un absurdo título sin valor ya. Hay muchos condes, duques y barones en España, pero la mayoría tienen una vida normal y yo voy a ser uno de ellos.

―Por eso tu abuela no acepta a tu madre…

―Ente otros motivos. ―Scorpius se acercó a ella y se agachó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos―. Rose, esto no cambia nada. Te lo prometo. Y mi abuela quiere conocerte. Está dispuesta a hacerlo.

―¿Algún día serás barón y marqués?

―Sí.

―Qué fuerte… Es que no sé ni qué decir.

―Temía que te pusieras hecha una fiera, me soltaras un discurso sobre el papel de la nobleza durante la historia y te marcharas dando un portazo. ―Acarició su mejilla y sonrió―. Al menos no te lo has tomado demasiado mal.

―No es algo que pueda cambiar, ¿verdad? ―Apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza―. Es un poco confuso, pero me haré a la idea.

―Menos mal… ―Se levantó y suspiró―. ¿Preparo el desayuno para todos?

―Por favor ―contestó Lily.

―El tuyo me lo tengo que pensar, señorita no-sé-mantener-la-boca-cerrada.

Le hizo un gesto, arrugando la nariz, y el rubio rió y se marchó a la cocina.

―Pues espero que la merienda con la señora marquesa vaya bien ―murmuró Rose―. Solo espero que no salga este tema.

* * *

Albus miraba a Alice dormitar entre sus brazos. Sus padres habían salido a desayunar con unos amigos y su hermano estaba durmiendo así que habían aprovechado para estar un rato juntos, sin preocupaciones.

La castaña se removió un poco y él besó su frente.

―Puedes seguir durmiendo ―murmuró.

―No, deberíamos levantarnos y vestirnos antes de que vuelvan mis padres ―murmuró, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

―Yo me vestiré y me iré al cuarto de invitados ―aclaró él―, pero tú sigue durmiendo. Tus padres han sido muy amables al dejar que me quede aquí hasta encontrar algo.

―Les caes bien. Bueno, en la graduación se molestaron un poco, pero ahora que se lo hemos explicado todo… ―Alice suspiró y se incorporó―. Si tú te levantas, yo me levanto.

―Suena a promesa solemne. ―Albus enarcó una ceja y también se incorporó.

―Lo es. ―Ella asintió y sonrió―. Nada de quedarse en la cama cuando el otro tenga que irse. A no ser que sea por motivos de trabajo. Si uno se levanta de madrugada, el otro puede quedarse durmiendo todo el tiempo que quiera o pueda.

―Hecho.

La besó y sonrió. La noche anterior ya había empezado a buscar pisos por internet y aquel día seguiría mirando. Sus padres se habían quedado helados cuando los llamó desde el tren para decirles que se iba, pero le habían dicho que lo ayudarían si lo necesitaba. Aun así, empezaría a echar currículos aquella misma semana. Esperaba encontrar algo pronto y no molestar demasiado a los Longbottom. Aunque le alegraba pasar unos días con Alice. «Los primeros de toda una vida», como le había prometido ella la noche anterior. Se acabaron los secretos. Ahora tocaba enfrentarse al mundo juntos.

* * *

James se levantó al escuchar el telefonillo. Se puso los calzoncillos, cogió una camiseta y salió rápidamente al salón. Abrió al repartidor y sacó el dinero de la cartera. El timbre sonó en seguida y él abrió.

―Hola, buenas tardes. ―Lo saludó.

―Hola ―contestó el hombre, pasándole las dos bolsas llenas de comida―. 35 euros.

―Sí, aquí tiene ―contestó él, dándole el dinero con cuidado de no volcar ningún recipiente.

Guardó el dinero y se marchó, pero, antes de que James cerrara, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y Leonor salió, bastante arreglada.

―Buenas tardes ―lo saludó, con una ceja enarcada.

―Hola, Leonor. ¿Va a almorzar con su hermana?

―No, con mis hijos. Me ha dicho mi niña que pasaba a recogerme porque querían llevarme a un restaurante.

―Mire qué bien.

―Tú no has tenido ganas de cocinar, ¿eh?

―Qué va. Hoy no.

―¡James, que se escapa Mr. Knightley!

Lizzy se asomó a la puerta, persiguiendo al gato, y se sonrojó al ver a su vecina allí. Cogió el gato en brazos y se escondió detrás de James para que no pudiera ver que llevaba solo una camiseta del chico.

―¡Pero, qué alegría! ―Exclamó la mujer―. ¡Por fin! Ya sabía yo que este día llegaría. Porque habéis vuelto, ¿verdad?

La pareja intercambió una mirada rápida, pero ambos asintieron.

―Sí, estamos juntos ―contestó James―. Y esta vez de verdad.

―¡Qué alegría! ―Repitió―. Espero que me invitéis a la boda, ¿eh?

―Bueno, no vayamos tan rápido ―intervino Lizzy―. Que yo acabo de empezar la tesis y somos todavía muy jóvenes.

―Tiempo al tiempo, pero tampoco os esperéis mucho que ya estoy mayor. ―Leonor sonrió―. Me voy, que mi hija me está esperando y vosotros tenéis que almorzar. ¡No hagáis mucho ruido!

Se pusieron rojos, haciéndola reír, y, finalmente, la mujer se marchó y ellos cerraron la puerta.

―Qué vergüenza ―murmuró ella.

―Bueno, al menos así nos dejará tranquilos, ¿no? ―James sonrió y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa―. Anda, vamos a almorzar. Hoy tengo ganas de echarme una siesta contigo.

―¿Vamos a descansar en algún momento? No quiero que te dé algo por agotamiento y tener que explicárselo a los médicos.

―Podemos dormir la siesta de verdad después de la de mentira.

La agarró de las caderas y tiró un poco de ella para acercarla.

―Te quiero. Muchísimo y de verdad.

Lizzy se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura.

―Ya lo sé.

* * *

Rose se detuvo en la puerta del imponente edificio en el que vivían los señores Malfoy-Black y se agarró de la mano de Scorpius con fuerza.

―Irá bien ―le aseguró él, parándose también ―. Mi abuela me lo ha prometido, ¿vale? Pondrá de su parte. Y a mi abuelo ya te lo tienes ganado.

―Podríamos dejarlo para otro día ―sugirió.

―Rose, en serio, va a poner de su parte ―le aseguró―. Te prometo que irá bien siempre que no salgan temas conflictivos.

―Todos los temas son conflictivos con ella.

―Seguro que tenéis algo en común.

―Lo dudo mucho.

―Aunque sea un autor o un cantante… ―El rubio suspiró―. Mira, si quieres, puedes irte, pero eso sería darle la razón. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Rose lo miró unos instantes, pero, finalmente, puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

―Verdad.

―¿Estás lista entonces?

La pelirroja miró el portal y recordó las palabras de su abuela. El lujo, los cambios… No podía dejarse impresionar. Y no pensaba hacerlo. Sabía dónde estaban los límites y no iba a dejar que nadie, mucho menos alguien como Narcissa Black, la cambiara. Aunque tuviese que pasarse la vida peleando, seguiría siendo ella.

Apretó un poco la mano de Scorpius y tomó una bocanada de aire con fuerza. No era nada que no pudiera hacer.

―Más que nunca.

Entraron al portal al mismo tiempo y Rose sonrió. Era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

* * *

(Más vale tarde que nunca, es que he llevado a mi primo pequeño al cine y no he podido desliarme hasta ahora).

¡Y ya hemos llegado al último capítulo! Ay, menos mal que todos están bien :3 James y Lizzy están en una nube y tienen todo el derecho del mundo a no salir de la cama en todo el día si no quieren xD

Lily viviendo con Rose (y al lado de Theo) va a ser un peligro, pero esperamos que puedan sobrevivir ;) Y Albus y Alice parecen dispuestos a emprender esta nueva aventura juntos, ay :3

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el domingo con el epílogo :O

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	55. Epílogo

**Siete años más tarde**

James rió sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara que Lizzy ponía al pisar la arena.

―¿Para qué te pones sandalias? Eres de playa, deberías saber que no es buena idea ir así por la arena.

―Ya, pero creí que, aunque la boda fuera en Bali, sería en un sitio con suelo, no en mitad de la playa ―protestó ella, cogiendo la falda de su vestido con fuerza―. En serio, ¿qué les pasa a tu hermano y a Alice? ¿Y por qué no me avisan de esto? ¡Sabían que iba a ir de largo!

―Yo que sé, Lizz. ―El chico negó con la cabeza―. Yo también voy en traje. A lo mejor ponen alguna pasarela o algo más adelante. No creo que nos hagan sentarnos en el suelo, tranquila.

―Más les vale…

―Además, en tu…

―Cállate. ―Lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Vale, vale. ―James suspiró―. Pero te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?

―Sí, tranquilo. ―Señaló al resto de invitados y sonrió―. Mira, parece que ya estamos llegando.

―¿Has visto a Lily?

―La perdí de vista hace un rato. No sé dónde…

Se giró y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver a la pelirroja salir de detrás de unas palmeras, poniéndose bien el vestido. Tras ella salió Theo, que, terminando de abrocharse la camisa, trató de decirle algo, aunque ella lo ignoró y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su hermano y su cuñada.

―Vamos, no os paréis, vamos ―les dijo, agarrándose de los brazos de ambos.

―¿En serio, Lils? ¿Theo otra vez? ―Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Por qué mi hermano ha tenido que invitarlo a la boda? ―Bufó―. No lo entiendo, en serio.

―Ya sabes que es uno de sus mejores amigos ―intervino James.

―Pero yo soy su hermana, tengo prioridad.

―¿Y? Rompisteis hace cuatro años ―insistió el chico―. No sé, creo que ya deberíais haber pasado página. No entiendo por qué te has liado con él. Otra vez.

―Pues porque esos pantalones le quedaban demasiado bien como para no quitárselos.

―¿Alguna vez vas a crecer?

―Claro, cuando tenga 50 años. O 70. ―Negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia Lizzy―. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Sí, tranquila. ―Se mordió el labio y miró a su marido―. Déjala, ¿no?

―Si yo no digo nada. ―James suspiró―. Lils, cuando rompisteis lo pasasteis muy mal. ¿De verdad queréis volver a empezar esto?

―Es que le sigo echando a veces de menos ―murmuró―. Pero no estamos empezando nada. Ha sido solo un polvo tonto.

―Y como de dos minutos ―añadió Lizzy―. En serio, ¿cuándo ha pasado? Porque te hemos perdido de vista al bajarnos del bus y no llevamos tanto andando.

―Me ha empezado a hablar en el bus, iba sentado justo detrás, y nada más bajarnos…

―¿Y no podíais esperar un poco? ―Le preguntó su hermano.

―Creo que llevamos aguantándonos las ganas desde que nos montamos en el avión ayer y yo al menos no podía aguantar más. Pero no vamos a volver a tener nada.

―Ay, Lils…

Lizzy sonrió, aunque no pudo añadir nada más porque, de repente, vio a una figura pelirroja corriendo hacia ella.

―¡Lizzy!

―¡Rose!

Se soltó de Lily y, subiéndose la falda del vestido, corrió hacia su amiga. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a reír.

―Tía, qué guapa estás ―comentó la morena, al separarse―. Me encanta el corte de pelo.

―Tú sí que estás guapísima.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien por Indonesia?

―Es súper interesante, te lo juro. Un país apasionante. Y la gente es muy muy amable.

―Me alegra saber que estáis bien. ―Lizzy se mordió el labio―. Todavía no puedo creerme que fuerais capaces de hacerlo.

―Después de todo lo que pasó necesitábamos un cambio. ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió a sus primos―. Hola, chicos.

―Mi Rosie, te echo mucho de menos.

Lily hizo un pequeño puchero antes de abrazar a su prima.

―Mi Lils. Yo a ti también.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Muy bien. Esto de recorrerse el mundo solo con lo puesto es muy enriquecedor.

―Quién hubiera dicho que Scorpius sería capaz de hacer esto con lo niño pijo que era cuando lo conocimos. ―James rió y abrazó también a su prima―. Me alegra verte sana y salva, Rose. ¿Has ido a saludar ya a tu padre?

―Sí, ha sido al primero que he ido a ver ―contestó―. Le daba miedo que hubiera cogido alguna enfermedad subtropical o que me estuviera quedando en los huesos. Cosas de padres.

―Es que el pobre no te ve nada…

―Sí, deberías volver a España más a menudo ―comentó Lizzy―. ¡No te vemos desde la boda! Y James y yo llevamos ya tres años casados.

―Es que no tenemos ganas de volver porque, bueno, ya sabéis…

―¿Querrán volver a ofreceros dos trabajos bien pagados en una empresa prestigiosa? ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Sí, claro! ―Rose rió―. Como si Astoria fuera a contratarnos otra vez después de dejarla tirada como la dejamos. Nos quiere mucho, pero no arriesgará su empresa por nosotros. El día que queramos volver, si es que alguna vez queremos, tendremos que buscarnos la vida.

―Y luego decís que soy yo quien no sienta la cabeza porque me he vuelto a tirar a Theo…

―Oh, Lils, por Dios, no. ―Rose la miró con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Por qué os hacéis esto? Lo pasasteis muy mal cuando rompisteis.

―Ha sido solo una vez. Por los viejos tiempos.

―Sois un caso perdido…

―Eso ya lo sabes, pero vosotros sois exactamente igual.

―¡Chicos!

Se giraron al ver a Scorpius y Theo acercarse, con una botella de champagne y un montón de copas.

―Hola, Scorp. ―Lizzy lo abrazó y sonrió―. ¿Cómo andas? ¡Te veo hasta moreno!

―Muy graciosa.

―Ya lo sé.

El chico negó con la cabeza y saludó también a James y a Lily antes de ayudar a su primo a repartir las copas. Theo se puso al lado de Lily y le sonrió de medio lado y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ni una palabra o esta boda acabará siendo peor que la boda roja, Theodore.

―Mis labios están sellados, Lils.

―No me llames así ―replicó rápidamente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te trae recuerdos?

―Oh, cállate.

―Chicos, por favor, que tenéis una edad ya. ―Scorpius suspiró y descorchó la botella―. Además, hemos venido a celebrar la boda de Albus y Alice.

―Segunda boda ―recalcó la pelirroja―. Ya firmaron los papeles en Bilbao, aunque solo llamaron a la familia más cercana. No como ahora.

―En serio, chicos, comportaos. ―Rose rió y negó con la cabeza―. No me obliguéis a enfadarme.

―Antes eras más divertida, Rosie.

―Y lo sigo siendo, Theo, pero no voy a dejar que le arruinéis la boda a Albus.

―Anda, brindemos.

Scorpius comenzó a repartir el champagne, pero, cuando llegó a la copa de Lizzy, esta negó con la cabeza y la apartó.

―Yo no quiero.

―Venga, Lizzy, un poco ―dijo Rose.

―Si es que ya sabéis que no me gusta.

―Pero un poco solo, ¿qué más te da? ―Siguió insistiendo la pelirroja.

―No, en serio…

―Vamos, Lizzy.

―Es que no puedo, Rose ―confesó finalmente.

―¿No puedes? ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque no.

―¿Estás tomando antibióticos o algo?

―No, es otra cosa.

―Entonces, ¿qué…? ―Dejó la frase a medias y abrió mucho los ojos―. ¡Estás embarazada!

―¿Estás embarazada? ―Lily gritó y la abrazó―. ¡Tía, qué fuerte!

―Venga, tranquilos, que haya calma. ―La morena rió―. No podéis decir nada y mucho menos hoy. Si alguien hubiera dicho que esperaba un bebé en mi boda, yo lo habría matado por quitarme el protagonismo.

―Pero, ¿de cuánto estás? ―Preguntó Rose.

―De mes y medio. Solo lo saben nuestros padres, no queríamos decir nada hasta pasar el primer trimestre.

―¿Y es seguro venir tan lejos? ―Preguntó Lily―. Un vuelo tan largo…

―Sí, tranquila. El ginecólogo me ha dicho que no pasaba nada ―explicó―, pero no puedo beber ni nada de eso.

―Nos ha pillado un poco desprevenidos, la verdad ―les contó James―. No estábamos intentándolo. No en serio, al menos.

―Yo ni siquiera tengo plaza fija y James viaja mucho por el grupo así que sabemos que es una locura, pero… nos hace ilusión.

―Un mini-yo o una mini-Lizzy. ―Su marido sonrió―. Suena demasiado bien. Y creo que podemos apañárnosla. Nosotros terminamos la gira en unos meses y no tendremos que viajar mientras preparamos y grabamos el disco nuevo y, aunque Lizzy no tiene todavía plaza fija, estoy seguro de que la tendrá pronto. Y yo me encargaré del bebé para que pueda seguir investigando y ganando puntos.

―Pues, ya que estamos, nosotros también tenemos algo que decir. ―Rose cogió la mano de Scorpius y sonrió―. Vamos a adoptar a dos niños.

―Son hermanos y son adorables. Está todo ya casi listo ―añadió Scorpius―. Son todavía pequeños. El niño tiene 2 años y la niña apenas unos meses.

―¿De verdad? ―Theo abrió mucho los ojos―. ¡Pero si ni siquiera vivís en un sitio fijo!

―Pararemos unos cuantos meses al principio, pero, de todas formas, hay gente que viaja con sus hijos a todas partes ―contestó su primo―. Cuando tengan que empezar el colegio, ya veremos.

―Sí, quizás nos asentemos entonces. O quizás busquemos vías alternativas. ¿Qué hay de malo en educarse en ambientes multiculturales y en distintos países? ―Rose se encogió de hombros―. Alegraos por nosotros y ya está.

―¡Por supuesto que nos alegramos! ―Lily dio un pequeño saltito―. ¡Qué emoción! Peques nuevos en la familia. Y el tercero de Vic y Teddy está a punto de nacer también.

―Pues brindemos entonces por la boda y los bebés ―sugirió James.

Chocaron sus copas, bebieron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que todos esperaban que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Theo apoyó la mano en el hombro de Lily y suspiró.

―Espera un minuto ―le pidió.

―La boda va a empezar ―murmuró, girándose.

―Un segundo, por favor. ―Retiró la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos―. ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar cuando volvamos a Madrid?

―¿No estás demasiado ocupado para eso? ―Replicó ella, con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

―He cambiado, te lo prometo.

―¿No es eso lo que se dice siempre?

―Yo lo digo de verdad ―insistió―. Una cena, Lily. Donde tú quieras. En un restaurante de cinco tenedores o en una taberna de barrio. Donde sea, pero contigo. Te echo de menos.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Joder, ella también lo echaba de menos y se arrepentía de haber roto de aquella manera. Sabía que no había sido el mejor momento.

―Una cena ―accedió finalmente. Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió―. Una cena para ver si…

―¿Para ver si qué? ―La animó él a seguir.

―Si tenemos futuro o somos solo pasado ―dijo, por fin, ella―. ¿Trato?

―Trato.

―Pues haz que valga la pena, Theodore.

―Te juro que la merecerá, Lily Luna.

* * *

Albus esperaba nervioso junto al improvisado altar. Alice y él siempre habían querido una boda distinta y por eso llevaban años ahorrando. Oficialmente se habían casado hacía casi un año ya. Habían ido al juzgado, habían firmado los papeles y se habían ido a comer con sus padres y hermanos. Pero querían algo más y, por eso, habían decidido hacer una segunda celebración en Bali.

Sonaron unas trompetas y se giró hacia el pasillo, por el que Alice empezó a caminar acompañada de su padre. La castaña llevaba un vestido sencillo de algodón blanco e iba descalza. No llevaba velo y su ramo era muy sencillo. Todo era tal y como se lo había imaginado: en la playa, al atardecer, con su familia y amigos a su alrededor.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a su lado y sonrió.

―Hola.

―Hola ―contestó él―. Estás preciosa, cariño.

―Tú también ―respondió ella. Se mordió el labio y sonrió―. Vamos a casarnos.

―Vamos a casarnos.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y se giraron hacia el oficiante. En aquella palaya paradisiaca, frente a todos sus familiares y amigos, se darían definitivamente el «sí, quiero».

Y es que aquellas historias que, como tantas otras, habían empezado por casualidad; esas parejas que se habían enfrentado a días buenos y malos, a idas y venidas, a familias demasiado distintas y a un sinfín de dificultades; esas relaciones que habían surgido de accidentes, que se habían afianzado sobre sueños y esperanzas, sobre deseos, risas y, sobre todo, mucho amor, se consolidaban un poquito más cada día que pasaba. Aunque estuvieran muy lejos ya de aquel kilómetro cero que las había visto surgir por casualidad.

* * *

¡Y se acabó! :(

Ay, qué penita me ha dado escribir esto, pero todo tiene un final, aunque... ¿qué ha pasado entre el último capítulo y el epílogo? :O (Porque, vale, lo de James y Lizzy y Albus y Alice es normal, pero, ¿qué ha pasado con Theo y Lily? ¿Y por qué se han marchado Rose y Scorpius?). Pues he preparado unos bonus cortitos que lo explican todo ;) Intentaré subir dos el martes y dos el jueves, pero, si no puedo, subiré dos esta semana y dos la que viene.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo (me ha encantado escribirla, en serio, creo que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta el momento y he disfrutado cada capítulo, cada escena y cada historia). Muchísimas gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta aquí.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	56. Bonus 1 - James y Lizzy

**Bonus 1: James y Lizzy**

―Lizz, son las cuatro de la mañana.

James, con el ceño fruncido, se frotó los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá. Lizzy estaba tumbada en el otro, pegada a la lámpara de pie, leyendo.

―Un capítulo más y…

―Eso dijiste hace dos horas.

―Es que estoy en la parte más interesante ―protestó ella, sin elevar la voz. No quería despertar a nadie.

―Vas a estar muerta de sueño mañana en el concierto…

La morena apartó, al fin, la vista del libro y lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

―Dormiré por la mañana.

―Con todo el jaleo que hay en casa, dudo que puedas.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Los padres de Lizzy estaban durmiendo en su cuarto y los suyos en el cuarto de invitados. Habían ido a Madrid a celebrar Nochevieja y seguían allí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lizzy y acudir al primer concierto del año.

―Me termino este capítulo y me voy a dormir.

―Bueno, ya que estamos los dos despiertos… ―Se levantó y se acercó a ella―. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos un ratito para nosotros?

―20 de diciembre a la hora de comer ―contestó ella―. Después yo me fui a Málaga y tú te fuiste a Segovia y luego nuestros padres se acoplaron en el piso. Y siempre hay alguien.

―Pero ahora están todos durmiendo. ―Enarcó una ceja y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Acarició su pierna y fue subiendo hasta su costado―. ¿Y si…?

―Los condones están en el cuarto y no podemos entrar a buscar uno. ―Cerró el libro e hizo un puchero―. Qué mierda. Estoy que me subo por las paredes. Ayer me pasé 25 minutos en la ducha y, encima, tengo al señor Darcy escondido para que no lo pillen mis padres. Tengo 26… Bueno ―se sonrojó y se mordió el labio―, ya tengo 27.

―Es verdad, son más de las doce.

James sonrió. No se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de Lizzy (por supuesto que no), pero tenía que aparentar tranquilidad para que ella no sospechara nada.

―¿Y mi regalo?

―Es una sorpresa. ―Se encogió de hombros y amplió su sonrisa―. Pero se me ocurre una forma de empezar bien este cumpleaños para la que no hace falta entrar al dormitorio.

Ambos rieron y se besaron. Habría que empezar bien el cumpleaños.

* * *

James estaba de los nervios. Hacía mucho que no se ponía tan nervioso antes de un concierto. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas, intentando que Lizzy no se diera cuenta de nada. Aquel concierto iba a ser especial y todo tenía que salir bien.

―Cariño, me voy fuera, ¿vale? ―Le dijo Lizzy, levantándose del sofá del camerino―. Rose y los demás ya han llegado y voy a verles antes de que empiece el concierto.

―Claro.

―Luego vuelvo al backstage.

Asintió y le dio un beso. En cuanto salió, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cajita azul. Le dio un par de vueltas, la abrió y la volvió a guardar. Todo estaba listo. Aquel día, Lizzy cumplía 27 años. Y aquella noche le propondría matrimonio tras dedicarle una canción en el primer concierto del año.

* * *

―¡Bueno y para terminar me gustaría que subiera un momento al escenario una personita muy especial! ―Exclamó James cuando se preparaban para la última canción. Miró hacia el backstage y sonrió―. Lizz, ¿puedes venir un momento?

La morena, un poco sorprendida, subió las escaleras y salió al escenario.

―Pues resulta que hay es el cumpleaños de esta señorita ―siguió diciendo él. Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó y se acercó al frente―. Pero no la he subido para que le cantéis cumpleaños feliz porque lo odia y luego tendría que aguantarla de morros.

―Muy gracioso.

El público rió y él negó con la cabeza.

―Os voy a pedir un fuerte aplauso para ella, por favor.

Empezaron a aplaudir y él la abrazó y besó su frente.

―Felicidades de nuevo, mi amor ―murmuró.

―¿Este es mi regalo? ―Preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

―Tu regalo. ―James sonrió y volvió a coger el micrófono―. Tu regalo viene ahora. He hablado con mi amigo Dani Martín…

―Corta el rollo. Fuisteis sus teloneros durante una gira, pero no sois amigos de toda la vida ―replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Bueno, lo que sea. ―Negó con la cabeza―. La cuestión es que lo he llamado y me ha dado permiso para tocar esta noche una canción que sé que te encanta. Así que, Lizz, esto va por ti. Felices 27.

Carraspeó, hizo un gesto a sus compañeros y empezaron a tocar.

―« _Que me ayudes a enseñar mis cicatrices, que me agarres con más fuerza el corazón, que me digas que aunque todo sea difícil en los charcos saltaremos tú y yo_ ».

Siguió cantando, pero, justo cuando estaba cantando la última frase, se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

―« _Lucharás por no perder la paciencia, con este idiota que cien veces naufragó. Y tendrás que pintarme las estrellas cuando el cielo no las saque por temor. En los charcos saltaremos tú y yo. En los charcos saltaremos tú y yo_ ».

Sacó la cajita del bolsillo y Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerla. Eso era de Tiffany's. James hincó una rodilla en el suelo, haciendo que el público comenzara a gritar, y, finalmente, abrió la caja, enseñándole un precioso anillo de talla princesa. La morena se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al pecho, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

―Lizz, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella bajó las manos y sonrió.

―¿De verdad tienes que preguntar? ―Asintió―. Sí, claro que me casaré contigo.

Él se levantó, le puso el anillo y la besó, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. El público empezó a aplaudir y Lizzy se aferró al cuello de James, que empezó a darle vueltas. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, ambos sonrieron.

―Te quiero ―murmuró ella.

―Y yo a ti. ―La besó y volvió a coger el micro―. ¡Chicos, me caso!

―Cuando termine el doctorado ―añadió Lizzy.

―Cuando Lizz termine el doctorado ―dijo él, aunque no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Estaba un poquito más cerca de casarse con el amor de su vida.

* * *

―¿Cómo quieres que sea la boda?

Después de la pedida, el concierto había seguido y, luego, se fueron todos a celebrar el compromiso. James le confesó que había invitado a los padres de ambos y a algunos familiares al concierto para que pudieran estar delante en aquel momento y ella le preguntó cómo había sido capaz de esconder el anillo tanto de ella como de Mr. Knightley tanto tiempo (porque, al parecer, llevaba un mes con él en casa, esperando el momento adecuado). Habían cenado y tomado algo en un reservado y, después, habían vuelto al piso los dos solos porque tanto Ginny y Harry como Mary y David habían decidido darles su espacio aquella noche.

―Si te digo la verdad, la tenga organizada en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo ―contestó Lizzy, dejándose caer en la cama. Estaba agotada después de todo lo que había pasado.

―No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba, pequeña obsesa del control. ―Se tumbó junta a ella y sonrió―. Cuéntame.

―Me gustaría una boda en mayo, aunque el problema es que me gustaría que se oficiara en el exterior, en unos jardines o algo así.

―Pues en mayo puede llover…

―Lo sé. ―Suspiró―. A lo mejor si encontramos algún salón bonito…

―¿Boda civil entonces?

―O que venga un cura a casarnos, no sé. ¿Tú quieres casarte por la Iglesia?

―Me da igual, la verdad, aunque hay capillas bastante bonitas y a nuestras familias seguro que les gustaría. Yo simplemente preferiría casarme en algún sitio con techo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Quieres que sea en el sur?

―Sí, pero supongo que tú también querrás casarte en tu pueblo así que lo mejor sería, quizás, buscar un punto intermedio.

―¿Aquí en Madrid?

―Así todos tendrían que moverse y nadie se quejaría. ―La morena sonrió.

―Pues perfecto entonces.

―Vale, pues Madrid en mayo. Mayo del año que viene, no este porque estoy en los últimos meses de la tesis. Podemos buscar salones o podemos visitar iglesias bonitas y preguntar cuánto tiempo hay que esperar.

―Quedan 16 meses hasta la fecha, quizás tengamos suerte.

―Sí.

―Oye, qué fácil es organizar una boda, ¿no? ―Besó su sien y rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

―Bueno, ahora tenemos que elegir las flores, las invitaciones, el restaurante y el menú, hacer la lista de invitados y colocarlos, mandar la lista de regalos… ―Suspiró y miró su anillo―. Te habrá costado una pasta.

―Es pequeño, no llega al quilate.

―Y de Tiffany's. ―Se encogió de hombros y lo miró―. Es una pasada. Y a boda tiene que quedarnos a la altura del anillo.

―¿Tienes pensado el vestido?

―Eso es un secreto ―contestó, guiñándole el ojo―. Tendrás que esperar 16 meses para verlo.

―Me muero de ganas. Vas a estar guapísima. ―Acarició su costado lentamente―. ¿Y el viaje de novios?

―Eso será lo mejor. ¿Qué te parece un viaje por Europa?

―¿Y al Caribe? ―Sugirió él.

―Si quiero ir a la playa, me voy al pueblo ―replicó Lizzy. Se giró y lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa―. Pero Europa… ¡O Estados Unidos! Podríamos ir a Nueva York, sabes que me muero de ganas. Haré un _planning_ para no perdernos nada.

―Va a ser genial, Lizz. ¡Y que Mr. Knighteley lleve los anillos!

―Hombre, ¿qué menos? ―Sonrió―. Se casan sus papás…

―Te quiero.

―Y yo. ―James entrelazó sus dedos y la besó con dulzura―. Solo quedan 16 meses.

―Solo quedan 16 meses.

* * *

Rose y Lizzy llegaron a la cafetería en la que la morena había quedado con Alba. Habían estado almorzando y, como a la pelirroja todavía le quedaba una hora para volver al trabajo, había decidido quedarse y tomar un café con ellas.

―A ver, ¡enséñame ese anillo! ―Alba sonrió y cogió la mano de su amiga para poder verlo. Silbó un poco y enarcó una ceja―. Las malas lenguas dicen que es de Tiffany's.

―Las malas lenguas dicen la verdad. ―Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. No sé por qué la gente se ha puesto a hablar de esto. El grupo de James no es tan famoso.

―Un poco sí, ¿eh? Además, si te declaras en público, te arriesgas a que pase esto. ―Alba suspiró―. Pero es muy bonito el anillo. ¿Tenéis ya fecha?

―Mayo del año que viene, pero tenemos que concretar mucho más. Queremos hacerlo todo con tiempo.

―Ya veo, ¿y…?

De repente, el móvil de Rose sonó, interrumpiéndolas.

―Perdonad, es Scorpius. ―Lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja―. Dime, cariño.

Frunció el ceño y Lizzy apoyó una mano en su brazo.

―¿Todo bien?

―No lo sé ―murmuró―. Scorpius, no te entiendo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu tía? ―Esperó unos instantes y se levantó de un salto―. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero…? ¡Sí, sí, claro! Ve con tu madre y con Theo. Yo voy a avisar a Lily. Nos vemos en media hora o así. Llámame si sabéis algo más.

Colgó y sacó su cartera para pagar el café y marcharse rápidamente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Le preguntó Lizzy, al verla tan nerviosa. No había entendido nada de la conversación.

La pelirroja suspiró y la miró, con los labios apretados.

―A Daphne le ha dado una especie de infarto o algo así en la oficina ―explicó―. Acaba de llegar la ambulancia y se la llevan al hospital.

―Joder…

―Tengo que irme, pero te voy contando, ¿vale?

―Sí, claro, no te preocupes.

Rose salió corriendo y Lizzy suspiró, preocupada. Esperaba que Daphne se recuperara.

* * *

Hola :)

A ver, para que os situéis un poco: "Kilómetro cero" sucede entre mediados de abril y finales de junio de 2017 y estos bonus empiezan en enero de 2020 (casi tres años más tarde). Los cuatro van encadenados y espero que os ayuden a entender un poquito mejor el epílogo ;)

Y, bueno, ¡nos vamos de boda! James y Lizzy fueron los primero en casarse y, sí, James sigue haciéndolo todo a lo grande ;) ¡Con anillo de Tiffany's y todo! (L)

Espero que os haya gustado y el jueves subiré el segundo bonus (a ver qué ha pasado con Daphne).

Un beso,

María :)


	57. Bonus 2 - Lily y Theo

**Bonus 2: Lily y Theo**

Lily entró al hospital con paso rápido, seguida de Rose, que había ido a buscarla. Había llamado tanto a Theo como a Scorpius un montón de veces, pero ninguno contestaba. Y había empezado a temerse lo peor.

Entraron a Urgencias y suspiró al ver allí a toda la familia.

―Theo.

Él se giró al escucharla y se puso de pie.

―Lils.

Fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El moreno la estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su pelo con dulzura. Besó su frente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento y relajándose un poco. Sentía su respiración, algo acelerada todavía, y su aliento en el cuello.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Murmuró ella, intentando acompasar su respiración entrecortada con los latidos de él―. ¿Qué os han dicho?

―Estaba en el despacho y, cuando he entrado para llevarle unos papeles, me la he encontrado en el suelo. Estaba cerca de la puerta. Probablemente intentó avisarnos, pero no nos dio tiempo ―le explicó, en voz baja―. Llamé corriendo a la ambulancia y…

Guardó silencio y ella lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se habría sentido al encontrarse a su madre en aquella situación.

―¿Y? ―Lo animó a seguir.

―Y la han examinado y traído aquí. La están operando. Solo nos queda esperar.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente y acarició su espalda con dulzura.

―Pues esperemos juntos entonces.

Por suerte, la intervención fue un éxito y unas horas más tarde, los médicos salieron a informar a la familia. Astoria suspiró, aliviada, y, por fin, se echó a llorar. Llevaba aguantando a duras penas todo el día.

―Mamá… ―Scorpius se sentó junto a ella y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

―Qué susto me he llevado ―murmuró.

―¡Es la puñetera empresa! ―Exclamó su madre―. ¡Os lo he dicho mil veces! Os va a matar.

―Mamá…

―Estáis todo el día ahí encerradas, ¿y para qué? ¿Para qué queréis el dinero si no tenéis salud?

―No hay dinero ―susurró. La miró y negó con la cabeza―. No lo entiendes. No estamos viviendo en la oficina porque queramos expandirnos, ni porque queramos más. Solo intentamos que la empresa no se vaya a la quiebra.

―¿Qué?

Theo miró a su tía con los ojos muy abiertos. Era cierto que, últimamente, su madre había tenido muchas reuniones con los de contabilidad y con directores de distintos bancos. Incluso le había pedido que buscara posibles inversores. Pero no se había imaginado que la situación era tan grave.

―Las cosas no van bien. Hemos perdido algunos anunciantes bastante potentes y… no hemos sabido gestionarlo ―confesó―. Nunca nos habían ido las cosas tan mal.

―¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho? ―Su padre frunció el ceño.

―No queríamos contarte que íbamos a perder tu empresa. ―Astoria suspiró―. Daphne esperaba hoy una llamada crucial. Supongo que han sido malas noticias.

Todos miraron a la mujer con preocupación. Ninguno se había enterado de nada, habían llevado aquello en secreto. Y les había pasado factura.

Theo se echó un poco hacia atrás y Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

―Tiene que descansar ―le dijo él, en un susurro―. Tiene que parar un poco, pero no lo hará. No querrá hacerlo. Y esto la matará.

―Theo…

―Tengo que ayudarla. ―La miró con decisión―. Tengo que hacerme cargo. No delegará en nadie, pero yo puedo convencerla. Yo puedo ayudar.

―No puedes hacer milagros.

―Tengo que intentarlo. Por ella.

―No quiero que tú también acabes en el hospital.

―No lo haré. ―Besó su frente y la abrazó―. Sé lo que hago, ¿vale?

―Solo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.

Él no contestó. Acarició su costado con dulzura, haciéndola suspirar. No podía dejar que la empresa de su familia se fuera a pique. Tenía que levantarla costara lo que costara.

* * *

Lily salió del ascensor, con expresión entre enfadada y preocupada. Se dirigió hacia el despacho de Daphne, que Theo ocupaba desde que su madre había sufrido el infarto, pero, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una voz la detuvo.

―Perdone, pero el señor Nott no espera ninguna visita.

Se giró y frunció el ceño. No conocía a aquella chica.

―¿Y tú quién eres?

―Celeste Ortiz, la nueva asistente.

―Pues yo soy Lily Potter y soy la novia de Theo así que vas a dejarme entrar.

―Pero me ha dicho…

―Eso no se aplica a mí.

―Ha insistido en que no hiciera ninguna excepción.

―Ya, bueno, yo sí que soy una excepción.

―Pero…

Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. Theo, que estaba en plena videollamada, enarcó una ceja al verla y ella pasó y se cruzó de brazos.

― _Mr. Johnson, I'll be back in a minute, all right? There's something going on here. Can I call you back in five minutes?_

― _Sure, Mr. Nott_.

Theo cortó la llamada y se levantó del escritorio.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le preguntó.

―Llevas tres semanas sin aparecer por casa y ya ni me coges el teléfono. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Si esto es una ruptura, te agradecería que me lo dijeras a la cara.

―No digas tonterías, Lils. Estoy ocupado intentando salvar la empresa.

―No puedes hacer milagros, ya te lo he dicho.

―Pero mi tía y yo estamos encontrando gente que parece interesada, posibles accionistas y anunciantes.

―Theo…

―Este cliente es muy importante, Lily. Le dije a Celeste que no quería que nadie me molestara.

―Intentó que no entrara, pero sabes que nunca he sido de las que se queda en la puerta. Además, no pensé que te molestara.

―Tengo que hacer esto por mi madre.

―No me mientas.

―¿Y por qué piensas que te estoy mintiendo? ―Le preguntó, cada vez más enfadado.

―Porque te conozco bien y sé que estás haciendo esto porque quieres demostrar algo, aunque no estoy muy segura de qué o a quién.

―Este es mi legado, es la empresa de mi familia.

―Pues hubo un tiempo en el que no le dabas mucha importancia.

―He madurado.

―Ya veo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Si no vienes esta noche a casa, no te molestes en volver.

―¿Perdona? ―Theo la miró, sorprendido.

―Lo que has oído. Estoy harta.

―¿Me dejas porque tengo que encargarme del trabajo de mi madre?

―No, te dejo porque ya no eres el chico del que me enamoré.

―Estás siendo injusta. ―Theo se apoyó en la mesa y fijó la mirada en una de las montañas de papeles―. Mi madre ha estado a punto de morir, joder, Lily. ¡Me la encontré en el suelo! ¡Creía que estaba muerta! Esta empresa casi la mata y ahora me toca a mí asumir mis responsabilidades y hacerme cargo. No puedes hacerme elegir entre tú y la empresa. No estás siendo justa, Lily Luna.

―No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te matas.

―No seas tan dramática.

―No estoy siendo dramática. ―La pelirroja negó con la cabeza―. No quiero entrar un día a un despacho y encontrarte tirado en el suelo con un infarto. ¡No podría soportarlo!

―No me pasará eso.

―Llevas 3 semanas sin pasar por casa.

―He ido a ducharme y cambiarme, pero tú estabas en el laboratorio ―replicó―. Lily…

―¡3 semanas, Theo! Se supone que somos una pareja.

―No puedes hacerme esto ahora.

―Si no vuelves esta noche…

―No puedo. Tengo reuniones y…

―Entonces no vuelvas. ―Apartó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas―. ¿Por qué no entiendes que estoy preocupada por ti?

―Porque no tienes que preocuparte. ―Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse. No sabía cómo iba a arreglar eso―. Estás exagerando.

Lily negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Yo no estoy hecha para esto. No puedo quedarme callada y quieta mientras esto te consume.

―Lily…

―Pasa cuando quieras a por tus cosas. O, si lo prefieres, me buscaré otro piso. ―Suspiró―. Sí, será lo mejor. Me iré con James y Lizzy unos días, hasta que encuentre algo. De todas formas, no puedo pagar el ático yo sola.

―En cuanto pase la tormenta...

―¡No! ―Lo cortó―. ¿Y si no pasa?

―La empresa mejorará, estamos trabajando duro para lograrlo ―insistió él―. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. No seas cabezota.

―Ya no hay tiempo. ―La pelirroja tragó saliva. Aquello no estaba siendo fácil, pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar en ninguna sala de hospital mientras operaban a Theo por un infarto. El chico del que ella se había enamorado perdidamente era impulsivo y divertido. Había empezado a preocuparse por la empresa, pero no lo consumía de esa manera. Podían perderse por la ciudad, pasar las noches sin dormir, bailar en cualquier discoteca… Se enamoró de alguien como ella, de un alma libre que solo quería vivir. Y, de repente, ya no veía a ese chico sino a alguien completamente distinto. Y no estaba dispuesta a perderse ella misma también, a verse arrastrada hacia esa vorágine de obligaciones, estrés e infelicidad―. Se ha acabado.

Salió del despacho y cerró de un portazo y él tiró los papeles al suelo, con rabia. No entendía qué acababa de pasar, solo sabía que había perdido a Lily.

* * *

―¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir mintiéndome sobre Lily?

Theo tragó saliva. No le había dicho nada a su madre sobre la ruptura y ya hacía un mes desde que había llegado al apartamento y se lo había encontrado medio vació. Sabía la buena relación que ambas tenían y no quería preocuparla en su estado.

―¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ―Murmuró.

―Ella ―contestó Daphne. Se sentó un poco más recta en la cama y suspiró―. Estuvo aquí hace unos días. Le sorprendía que no me hubieras dicho nada. Me imaginaba que algo iba mal, la verdad, pero no creía…

―Quería que eligiera entre la empresa y ella.

―Hijo mío, te quiero, pero eres un imbécil.

―¡Mamá!

―¿Qué? Es la verdad. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Lily merecía la pena. Os queríais, erais felices y te lo has cargado todo.

―Lo he hecho por la empresa.

―¿Y crees que la empresa va a hacerte feliz? ―Negó con la cabeza―. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí?

―Mamá, tiene que entender que ahora tengo otras preocupaciones.

―Eres un cabezota, Theodore.

―Pues como tú. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Tú has estado así toda la vida y…

―Y casi me cuesta el divorcio tres veces ―lo interrumpió su madre. Cerró los ojos y suspiró―. El trabajo no lo es todo. No puedes olvidarte de vivir. Eres demasiado joven.

―Necesitáis ayuda. Mamá, no voy a dejar que esta empresa te mate.

―¿Y vas a dejar que te mate a ti?

―Suenas como Lily…

―A lo mejor tenemos razón, pero no insistiré. Sé que, te diga lo que te diga, no cambiarás de idea. ―Lo cogió de las manos y las apretó un poco―. Pero no acabes como yo. Nada merece tanto la pena.

―Pero siempre decíais…

―Tu tía y yo solo queríamos estar a la altura, pero hemos sacrificado demasiado. Escúchame ahora que soy la voz de la experiencia. Tienes que vivir y ser feliz. Al final eso es lo único que importa.

―Mamá…

Daphne sonrió y abrazó a su hijo, que suspiró. Sabía que su madre tenía razón y que la empresa no lo era todo, pero habían trabajado tanto que, simplemente, no podía permitir que todo se fuera al traste así como así. Quería a Lily y la echaba de menos cada segundo, pero, a lo mejor, había llegado el momento de tomar caminos separados. Cuando se conocieron, nunca creyó que durarían más de una noche. Quizás su tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin. O, quizás, las circunstancias habían precipitado las cosas y los habían empujado a tramos distintos del camino.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues al final sí que me ha dado tiempo a subirlo (problemillas de última hora, que siempre me pasa de todo xDD)

Vaya tela con lo de Daphne :( Menos mal que está bien, aunque la empresa... ay :/ Y Theo se lo ha tomado todo tan a pecho... Él solo quería ayudar y evitar que su madre volviera a estresarse pero, a veces, descuidamos nuestras vidas para ayudar a los demás y eso le ha pasado a él con Lily :( Quizás no era el mejor momento para romper (eso es obvio), pero... en parte Lily tiene razón.

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el lunes o el martes con el tercer (y penúltimo) bonus, que empiza justo donde acaba este ;)

Un beso enorme,  
María :)


	58. Bonus 3 - Rose y Scorpius

**Bonus 3: Rose y Scorpius**

Rose entró al piso y dejó las llaves en el cuenco junto a la puerta. Cerró, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y fue hasta el salón, que Scorpius llevaba un tiempo usando como despacho.

―Estoy muerta ―dijo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta―. No quiero ser mala prima y dejar a Lily tirada ahora que me necesita, pero…

―Lo entenderá ―contestó su novio, sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

―No lo hará ―replicó ella―. Rompió con Theo por esto.

―No me lo recuerdes.

―No le guardes rencor. ―Entró y se sentó a su lado―. Lily solo intentaba protegerse.

Scorpius levantó por fin la vista y la miró, con una ceja enarcada.

―A mi tía le dio un infarto. Theo solo intentaba ayudarla. Además, con todos los problemas que hay, todos tenemos que trabajar todavía más. Lily es mayorcita para saber esas cosas. No todo es color de rosa.

―Ya… ―Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro―. Pero tienes que entenderla. Ella no está hecha para la vida monótona de un adicto al trabajo. ¿Eres consciente de lo que le costó abrirse? Lily es más frágil de lo que parece y, cuando se asusta, se cierra en banda.

―Pero podría haber esperado un poco al menos, ¿no? Tarde o temprano esto pasará.

―¿Tú crees? ―Rose levantó la cabeza y lo miró, un poco preocupada―. Yo cada vez lo veo menos claro.

―Rose…

―Estamos matándonos. No dejamos de trabajar desde hace meses y…

―Joder, ¿vas a dejarme?

La miró, asustado, y la pelirroja sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

―Claro que no, pero no podemos negar la verdad y últimamente no descansamos nada ―explicó―. No paramos, Scorpius.

―En un par de semanas estará todo más tranquilo. Puedo pedirle a mi abuela las llaves de la casa de Ribadesella. Aunque sea invierno, podríamos pasar unos días allí. Te gustó mucho el verano pasado.

―¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer en esa casa tan grande nosotros solos? ―Negó con la cabeza―. No me apetece ir.

―¿Y a Ibiza?

―Tampoco.

―¿Dónde quieres ir entonces?

―Lejos ―murmuró ella―. Muy lejos de todo esto.

―Rose…

―Estoy cansada. ―Lo miró, un poco avergonzada―. Creo que… creo que me he equivocado. Yo no quiero esta vida. No quiero algo así. No soy así. Y no es solo por tener que darle todo por una empresa que no es mía. Claro que no. Los vestidos caros, las casas imponentes, los restaurantes de lujo… No soy yo. Me estoy perdiendo a mí misma. Mi abuela tenía razón: es muy fácil desaparecer en un mundo así.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo.

―Ni tú tampoco. ―Entrelazó sus dedos―. Una vez me dijiste que nadie te había dado nunca a elegir. ¿Esto te hace feliz?

―Es la empresa de mi madre.

―Y vamos a acabar todos como tu tía si seguimos así. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

Scorpius guardó silencio unos instantes y apartó la mirada. No solía pararse a pensar en su trabajo, ni en lo que podría haber sido. Hizo lo que se esperaba de él, jamás se cuestionó nada. Pero Rose tenía razón. Estaba harto de pasar días sin ver la luz del sol, de cuadrar números, de reunirse con clientes y de hacerse cargo de todo.

―No, no lo es ―admitió finalmente.

―¿Y por qué no nos vamos?

―¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

―Ser nosotros y ser libres. ―La chica sonrió―. Podríamos hacerlo. Tenemos dinero y, si nos falta, ya trabajaremos de lo que sea. Yo quería ser abogada como mi madre, pero no lo estoy siendo. Ella ayudaba a la gente y yo me paso el día sonriendo a un puñado de ricos, revisando contratos y paseándome en ropa bonita. Soy una hipócrita. Quería trabajar en empresas para impedir que se aprovecharan de la gente y, de repente…

―No eres la mala del cuento.

―Pero soy la mala de alguno. ―Suspiró―. No me siento bien haciendo lo que hago. No me siento yo.

―¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

―Marcharnos lejos. A cualquier parte. Solos tú y yo. Sin miedos, sin presión, sin responsabilidades. Irnos y vivir.

―Suena demasiado bien.

―¿Entonces…?

―No podemos tomar esta decisión así como así. La empresa y mi madre… ―Suspiró y cerró los ojos―. Pero tienes razón. Estoy harto de esto. Y no quiero acabar como mi tía. Nada merece tanto la pena.

―Scorp, hagámoslo. ―Se acurrucó y él la abrazó―. Somos demasiado jóvenes para esto.

El rubio besó su frente y suspiró. Sonaba demasiado bien, pero no estaba realmente seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Scorpius salió de la oficina y miró su reloj. Las dos y media de la mañana. Otra vez. El taxi que había pedido llegó, por suerte, en apenas un minuto y él se subió y se acomodó en el asiento. Estaba agotado después de aquel día. Su madre le había pedido que hablara con unos inversores que estaban considerando retirar el dinero, para tantearlos un poco, y lo habían mantenido ocupado hasta las tantas.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en la puerta de su edificio, pagó al conductor y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo. Abrió con cuidado y frunció el ceño al ver la luz del salón encendida. Rose había madrugado mucho y había pasado todo el día fuera de la oficina, haciendo cosas con Astoria. ¿Todavía estaba despierta?

―¿Qué haces…?

No terminó la frase. Nada más entrar a la habitación, vio que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida en el sofá, hecha una pequeña bola y con la tele encendida. Cogió el mando, la apagó y se sentó a su lado con cuidado.

―Rose… ―Empezó a acariciar su pelo―. Rosie, despierta.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Masculló ella, todavía dormida.

―Te has quedado dormida esperándome.

―No te estaba… ―La pelirroja se incorporó de un salto, alarmada―. ¡Mi cena!

Corrió hacia la cocina y el rubio la siguió, un poco preocupado. Rose abrió el microondas y suspiró, aliviada, al ver que no había quemado nada.

―¿Te has quedado dormida mientras calentabas la cena? ―Le preguntó.

―Llevo días durmiendo apenas unas horas, estoy agotada. ―Rose apartó la mirada―. Necesito un descanso.

―Y yo. Creía que esto mejoraría, pero empiezo a pensar que todo seguirá igual o irá a peor.

―Las ojeras te llegan a las mejillas.

―Yo tampoco duermo bien últimamente.

―¿Qué tal con los inversores? ¿Crees que se llevarán el dinero?

―No lo sé, la verdad. No parecen muy dispuestos a quedarse a cambio de nada y no tenemos nada que ofrecerles.

―Menuda mierda… ―Suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera―. A nosotras tampoco nos ha ido muy bien. Pero he estado hablando con Theo y ha conseguido cuadrar bien los presupuestos. Tu tía les ha dado el visto bueno. Y Daphne está trabajando con gente de distintos países para conseguir colaboradores.

―¿Ha conseguido cuadrarlo sin suprimir ninguna revista?

―Creo que sí.

―Impresionante.

―Se lo está tomando muy en serio ―contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Quieres cenar algo?

―No, quiero dormir.

―Pues vamos. La alarma suena a las seis y queda demasiado poco tiempo. Ojalá pudiera dormir como una persona normal aunque solo fuera un día.

Rose se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero la voz de Scorpius la detuvo e hizo que se girara, con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Por qué no lo has dejado?

―¿Perdón?

―El trabajo ―aclaró él―. Estás harta y ya hablamos de esto. Dices que no eres feliz, que esto no es lo que querías. Que te has equivocado. Pero no te vas. ¿Por qué? No hay nada que te ate a la empresa, puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

―Supongo que no quiero dejarte solo en un barco que se hunde ―contestó ella, tras dudar unos instantes―. Podría dejarlo, pero ¿qué pasaría contigo?

Él fijó la mirada en sus pies y se encogió de hombros.

―Rose.

―¿Sí?

―¿Y si los dos saltamos del barco?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Le estaba proponiendo marcharse?

―Scorpius…

―Dijiste que podíamos hacerlo, ¿no?

―Claro.

―Estoy cansado de ser alguien que no me gusta ―murmuró―. Empecemos una nueva vida. Saltemos juntos.

Rose sonrió. Se acercó a él, apoyó las manos en sus mejillas y lo besó con dulzura.

―Saltemos juntos.

* * *

―¿Pero tú estás segura de que esto es lo mejor?

Scorpius cerró la carta, pero miró el sobre grande en el que tenía que meterla para enviarla, un poco preocupado. Irse era una buena idea, pero lo de las cartas le parecía un poco descortés. Sabía que sus padres intentarían detenerlos, que los llamarían locos y les dirían que no podían huir de todo. Sabía que Rose quería evitar eso, que no quería tener que decirle a su padre a la cara que iba a dejar todo por lo que, supuestamente, había pasado toda su vida luchando. Pero también sabía que se lo tomarían aún peor si no se lo decían a la cara.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer si no? ―Suspiró―. No vamos a irnos para siempre. Volveremos y hablaremos con ellos por teléfono. No es como si fuéramos a desaparecer sin más.

―¿Y tú crees que a Albus y Theo les dará igual hacer de intermediario?

―No les importará. ―Se encogió de hombro―. Son nuestros primos, nos quieren y esos rollos.

―Menuda locura, Rosie. ―Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. ¿Lo tienes todo?

―No es que me lleve mucho ―contestó, mirando su bolsa de viaje―. Solo lo básico. Lily y Lizzy van a poder pelearse por toda mi ropa y mis libros.

―No creo que lo disfruten mucho. Te echarán de menos.

―Lo sé, pero sé que entenderán que tengo que hacerlo.

Los dos miraron sus cosas y, finalmente, Scorpius asintió y guardó la carta. Rose ya le había enviado la suya a Albus por correo y se pasarían a dejar aquella en el apartamento de Theo.

―¿Estás listo?

La voz de Rose temblaba levemente. A pesar de que aquello había sido idea suya y de que estaba deseando ser libre, estaba asustada. Habían abierto un mapa, habían dejado caer una ficha con los ojos cerrados y habían comprado un billete para el país en el que había caído. Empezarían su viaje en Chile y, después, ya verían.

―¿Y tú?

―Estoy nerviosa ―confesó―. Siempre he sabido qué paso debía dar. Incluso cuando no tenía trabajo y malvivía, sabía qué tenía que hacer. Y ahora no tengo ni idea. Da un poco de miedo, ¿no?

―Bastante miedo. ―Él asintió―. Todavía podemos echarnos atrás si no quieres marcharte.

―¿Quieres quedarte?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y guardó finalmente la carta.

―No cambiaría nuestros planes por nada del mundo.

―Pues marchémonos entonces. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues ya sabemos lo que pasó con Rose y Scorpius ;) Ay, si es que lo de Daphne los ha marcado a todos: a Lily que se asustó, a Theo que se agobió y a estos dos que, simplemente, han decidido dejarlo todo.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya solo queda uno :(

Un beso,

María :)


	59. Bonus 4 - Albus y Alice

**Bonus 4: Albus y Alice**

Albus salió de la academia y sonrió al ver a Alice en la plaza, esperándolo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie nada más verlo.

― _Kaixo, maitea_.

― _Kaixo_ ―contestó él. Se acercó a ella y la besó―. No tenías que venir a recogerme. Podrías haberme esperado en casa.

―No me costaba nada. Además, así podemos ir dando un paseo juntos y puedes tranquilizarte un poco.

―¿Tranquilizarme? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Voy a matar a Rose la próxima vez que la vea.

―Al…

―¡Se fuga del país y me deja a mí el marrón de decírselo a mi tío! ―Protestó―. ¡Y encima me lo explica por carta! ¡Ni siquiera una llamada!

―¿No te recuerda a la historia de cierto chico que saltó a un tren con lo puesto, sin avisar a nadie, y se mudó a la otra punta del país? ―Le preguntó, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

―No, en absoluto. Ese chico lo hizo por amor y fue un gesto romántico precioso.

―Eso ya lo sé. ―Entrelazó sus dedos y se puso de puntillas para besarlo otra vez―. Pero los dos habéis hecho lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

―Mi tío no estaba muy contento. Cuando lo llamé, estaba un poco preocupado porque Rose no le había contestado ningún mensaje en todo el día y saber que se había ido así…

―Ya me imagino, pero seguro que se lo explica todo en la carta.

Llegaron al apartamento y, tras recoger un par de cosas, bajaron las maletas al coche y partieron rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

―No puedo creerme que tu prima haya sido capaz de ser algo así. ―Ginny suspiró―. ¡Marcharse sin decirle nada a nadie! ¡Sin despedirse siquiera!

―En la carta que mandó a Albus, le dijo que todo los había superado y que necesitaban tranquilidad ―explicó Alice, mientras le echaba un poco de azúcar a su café. Se había quedado en la casa mientras Albus iba a explicárselo todo a su tío.

―Pero huir de los problemas no es la solución. Rose se ha esforzado tanto y Ron ha hecho tantos sacrificios para que pudiera estudiar…

―Sí, pero desde lo de Daphne no han parado de trabajar ni un segundo. Creo que los ha cambiado a todos.

―Mi pobre Lily… ―Ginny negó con la cabeza―. Sigue muy triste, le está costando superarlo.

―Quiere mucho a Theo.

―Lo sé. ―La pelirroja asintió―. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

―Bien, voy avanzando en la lista y espero que me llamen pronto para sustituir ―contestó―. Y Albus está muy contento en el trabajo y se presentará a las oposiciones en cuanto las convoquen. A ver si hay suerte.

―¿Y de boda habéis hablado?

La castaña estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

―Ginny, _arraioa_! ―Exclamó―. Es un poco pronto, ¿no? Además, habrá que esperar hasta que pase la de James y Lizzy, ¿no? Todavía estamos asentándonos. Acabamos de irnos a vivir juntos y… es muy pronto.

―Era solo una pregunta. ―La mujer empezó a reír―. Tranquila, ya sé que es pronto. Si Lily viniera a decirme que se va a casar, me daría un infarto. Era solo curiosidad.

―Estamos bien de momento. Algún día nos casaremos y tendremos hijos a los que podréis malcriar.

―Creo que sois los únicos que me daréis nietos ―contestó―. Lily no quiere hijos, nunca los ha querido, y James y Lizzy tienen la vida muy poco resuelta. Lo del grupo va bien ahora, pero, ¿y en el futuro? Y Lizzy se quedará en el paro en cuanto acabe el doctorado. Es muy triste, pero es así. Tanto viaje, tanta inestabilidad… Sería complicado.

―Tampoco hace falta que nos adelantemos en el futuro, ¿no? ―Se encogió de hombros, algo incómoda. Tenía solo 25 años y toda la vida por delante y, aunque sabía que su suegra no lo hacía a malas, no le gustaba aquella conversación. Mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado y que había cambiado las vidas de sus amigos para siempre.

* * *

Albus regresó después de tres horas en casa de su tío. Ron había leído la carta, había llorado y le había pedido unas explicaciones que él no podía darle. No sabía más que él y solo les quedaba esperar para saber que Rose estaba bien.

Se quedó en la puerta de su casa y golpeó el cristal de la ventana del salón. Alice abrió y sonrió.

―¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

―Está confuso, pero es lo más normal. He leído la carta y Rose solo dice que todo ha podido más que ella, que se ha equivocado, que se ha perdido a sí misma y que no quiere acabar como Daphne ―le explicó―. Esperamos que llame pronto desde Chile.

―Ojalá.

―¿Quieres subir al mirador?

―Sí, por favor. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Tu madre me ha estado hablando de bodas y bebés.

―¿Que ha hecho qué? ―Albus negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño―. Anda, sal y vámonos antes de que saque un tema aún peor.

La chica rió y salió de la casa, rápidamente. Un paseo les vendría bien.

* * *

―¿Qué te ves haciendo en cinco años?

Albus acarició la espalda de Alice y sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

―¿Y esto a qué viene? ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a lo que te ha dicho mi madre?

―Tú solo contesta. ―Sonrió y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

―Me veo en un piso muy mono, viviendo contigo, trabajando para la Administración pública y saliendo de viaje a ver sitios increíbles ―dijo―. Pero, si lo dices por la conversación, sí que me veo casado contigo y, quizás, con algún bebé en camino. En cinco años, tendremos 30 y 32 así que, ¿por qué no?

―Me gustaría mucho ―murmuró ella―, pero me da miedo hacer planes.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque todo puede desvanecerse en cuestión de segundos ―confesó―. Mira a Lily, mira a Rose.

―Nada es seguro, pero no creo que nos pase eso. Hemos superado mucho. ―La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza―. ¿Tú dónde te ves en cinco años?

―Me veo contigo y con muchos peques que me llamen «seño» en clase y uno que me llame «mami» en casa. Y me gusta la idea de tener un piso bonito.

―Con muchas plantas.

―Sí, por favor.

La castaña sonrió y se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo.

―Te quiero, Albus.

―Y yo a ti, Alice. Y, no te preocupes, no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, pero tengo una cosa muy clara: tú y yo seguiremos juntos.

―Podremos con todo.

Volvió a abrazarlo y él besó su frente antes de susurrarle que se durmiera, que al día siguiente tenían comida familiar y que lo mejor sería descansar.

La vida podía dar muchas vueltas, pero ellos sabían que siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

¡Y se acabó!

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado (con un poquito de azúcar gracias a Albus y Alice ;)). Espero que os haya gustado la historia, para mí ha sido un auténtico placer escribirla y compartirla con vosotros.

Voy a hacer en unos días una historia para subir relatos sobre algunos personajes antes y después de la historia porque tengo alguna cosilla escrita y me lío con nada (Ele te has salido con la tuya *ejem, ejem*).

Un beso enorme y, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo.

María :)


End file.
